Ecos de un Pasado Lejano
by and122
Summary: Una serie de sucesos extraños están ocurriendo en la vida de Naminé, noche tras noche la misma pesadilla se repetí. Pero un día ella encuentra un libro, el cual podría contener la respuesta a estos extraños sueños. Lo que no se esperaba era adentrarse en lo más profundo de una leyenda acerca de una antigua civilización perdida y encontrar el amor en la persona menos indicada
1. Chapter 1: Begin Again

**Ecos de un pasado lejano.**

Capitulo 1

Desperté sobresaltada de mi cama con la respiración agitada, los rayos del sol iluminaban mi lúgubre habitación blanca. Pase mis manos por mi cara para limpiar los restos de las lágrimas que había soltada por la noche, hoy ya era la décima vez que volvía tener aquella pesadilla.

Ese maldito sueño se repetía una y otra vez, no sabía lo que significaba; lo único que sabía es que me encontraba en el Mundo Inexistente yo sola. Y sé que lo único que hacia era correr ya que algo me perseguía, algo que dejaría en ridículo a los sincorazón y a los incorpóreos; una especie de seres con la apariencia de caballeros cuyas armaduras eran completamente negras como la noche más oscura, a su vez del lugar del cual se suponía que miraban había una luz roja. Todos estaban rodeados de una aura oscura.

No sé porque esos seres me perseguían, pero lo que sabía era que no me iba a quedar ahí para averiguarlo, por ello corría sin parar. Pero era como si mi esfuerzo no sirviera de nada ya que esas criaturas sin mucho esfuerzo me alcanzaban cada vez más rápido.

Sé que para intentar despistarlos me metí por un callejón que se encontraba cerca del Rascacielos de los Recuerdos. Pero no funciono, porque justamente cuando me daba la vuelta pensando que los había despistado, uno de esos seres aparecía delante de mi y todo se desmaterealizaba.

Aunque esta vez todo fue diferente, antes de despertar en aquella oscuridad escuche un nombre; fue como un susurro inaudible pero fui capaz de distinguirlo. Dijo _**"Aldebarán". **_También sentí un dolor agudo en mi brazo izquierdo, por ello quite lo más rápido las sabanas que tapaba mi brazo y vi que este tenía una marca roja, incluso como si hubieran pequeñas manchas de sangre, justamente donde ese ser me había atrapado.

Pero no le pude prestar más atención, porque tocaron la puerta de mi cuarto.

"Adelante" - Dije lo más calmada posible.

"Hola Naminé"

"Hola Daisy"

"Venía a ver cómo estabas, me sorprendió no encontrar por el castillo a estas horas"

"¿Tan tarde es?"

"Cariño ya son más de las tres pasadas de la tarde" - Me dijo con una risa divertida.

"Oh vaya gracias por avisarme"

"No hay de que" - Me dijo antes de marcharme.

Tras marcharse me pare lo más rápido que pude y fui directa al baño para asearme y ver si me podía deshacer de este horrible sudor frio. Una vez que salí fui directa a mi armario en busca de algo que ponerme, pero encontré algo que no me dejo un buen sabor de boca.

"**Creía que me había desecho de esto" - **Pensé mientras agarraba aquel estúpido vestido blanco.

Estaba harta de aquella pieza que use hace algún tiempo no tan lejano. Principalmente me decise porque era algo monótono que me hacía lucir como una chica estúpida e inocente; lo mismo hice con aquellas sandalias azules. No es que tuviera nada en contra de aquellos colores, al contrario, en cierto modo me encantaba el blanco por la pureza que reflejaba, solo que en exceso podía resultar horrible.

Por ello decidí buscarme unas prendas que tuvieran ese color, pero no en exceso. Ya al final mi búsqueda me llevo a optar por una blusa blanca de botones y manga larga, con un cuello azul y de borde dorado; también ataba un pañuelo del mismo azul, aparentando una corbata pero con nudo más holgado. Además comencé a usar unos shorts de jean normales, en los que metía dentro mi blusa. Y como sustituto de las sandalias, llevaba unos botas cortas de cuero negro.

Siempre buscando un look formal, pero no tanto, además otro cambio que hice fue en mi pelo; ya que en vez de llevarlo suelto comencé a llevarlo en una coleta alta algo despeinada.

Tras darle una última pasada a mi vestimenta, arreglar mi cama y tirar aquel horrible vestido al fondo del armario, salí de mi habitación. Por si no lo había mencionado antes, ahora vivía en el castillo del rey Mickey, ya que desde todo lo ocurrido con el mundo de los sueños y el regreso del Maestro Xehanort; los chicos consiguieron revivir al Maestro Eraqus y traer de vuelta a Ventus, Aqua y Terra. Así como a Roxas, a Xion y a mi.

Porque una terrible guerra se aproximaba y necesitaran toda la ayuda posible para hacerle frente a la oscuridad. Y si os preguntáis que pinto yo en todo esto, la respuesta es sencilla, nada. Ya que yo no era ninguna elegida de la llave espada, no era capaz de controlar la magia y no tenía ninguna experiencia que pudiera servir en el campo de batalla.

Por ello no me encontraba junto a mis amigos, los cuales estaban todo en Tierra de Partida entrenando para ser maestros de la llave espada, sino aquí en este castillo. Aún así, tome la decisión de no estorbarles y seguir mi propio camino.

Y ese camino era el conocimiento. El conocimiento de todo o casi todo, porque para mi todos aquellos mundos que conectados formaba un universo, eran algo completamente desconocido para mi; por ello pasaba incansables horas en la biblioteca del castillo leyendo cualquier tipo de libro independientemente del tema que trataban, ya que consideraba que cualquier libro guardaba una valiosa lección que esperaba ser hallada.

Aunque estos últimos días me había dedicado exclusivamente en hallar algún significada a aquel sueño que se repetía una y otra vez; incluso llegué a preguntarle a la reina Minnie acerca del significado de los sueños, pero nada.

* * *

Una vez que llegué a la biblioteca, comencé con la rutina de siempre.

Iba a la estantería, cogía un libro y comenzaba a leerlo. Pero esta vez decidí subir la escalera para buscar uno de los libros del último peldaño, que eran los más viejos y antiguos.

Empecé a mirar para ver cual llamaba mi atención, mi vista recorría de un lado a otro la estantería en busca de alguno que llamara mi atención. Hasta que mi vista se centro en un pequeño escrito de un tamaño intermedio; se notaba que llevaba tiempo ahí por su avanzado estado de deterioro.

Ya abajo, me senté en el escritorio y comencé a ojearlo, sus paginas eran completamente amarillas y alguna que otra se notaba que había sido arrancada. Pero no le di mucha importancia.

"_**Un Puente Entre Dos Mundos", **_era como se llamaba ese ejemplar de no más de cien paginas, que al parecer era un cuento para niños pequeños por los dibujos tan detallados. Se notaba que el libro fue escrito hace muchos años porque al comparar las letras con otro más nuevo, la forma de escritura tan detallada me recordaba a un libro de la edad media.

Sin esperar más tiempo comencé a leer aquel ejemplar que al instante me cautivo. Aunque fuera un cuento para infantes, aquella obra trataba sobre un reino tan antiguo como el mismo tiempo, pero que para su época bastante avanzado, que potenciaba el saber como una fuente de avance; donde sus ciudadanos vivían felices en paz y armonía. Pero lo que hacía especial aquel mundo era algo llamado el "Cristal", una fuente de poder ilimitado que los habitantes de aquella civilización consideraban un puente entre el mundo terrenal y el espiritual; que estaba conectado con toda la vida de aquel mundo.

La lectura se me hizo bastante amena, aquel libro se me hizo corto y entretenido. Pero lo que más me disgusto fueron una serie de paginas que faltaban al final. Aún así no le di mucha importancia y fui a colocarlo de nuevo en su sitio, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, una nota calló de entre las paginas.

Al agacharme a recogerla vi que tenía algo escrito en ella.

"_El saber es la llave que habré todas las puertas..." - _Parecía la típica frase filosófica pero todavía continuaba - "_Y una de esas puerta te llevara a Aldebarán"_

Cuando termine de leerla fue como espera un momento y mi cerebro empezó a unir información. Tuve que volver a leerla para comprobar si de verdad lo que había leído no había sido una confusión; pero no fue así, en ese papel ponía claramente el nombre de Aldebarán. El mismo que había pronunciado la criatura de mi sueño.

Volví a ojear el libro en busca de alguna relación con el papel, pero lo único que pude averiguar era que aquella nota era un trozo de las páginas que faltaban.

"**Tal vez la reina sepa algo" - **Pensé mientras salía de la biblioteca.

No tarde mucho tiempo en encontrarla ya que ella estaba en los jardines del castillo, sentada en el césped perfectamente podado, oliendo las rosas.

"Reina Minnie" - Llame su atención.

"Ah, hola Naminé" - Me respondió con su caracterizadora alegría - "¿Deseabas algo?"

"La verdad es que sí" - Le dije sentándome junto a ella.

"Bueno dime haber si yo puedo responderte"

"Me gustaría saber si usted conoce algo relacionado con Aldebarán"

Por un momento su cara cambio de expresión.

"¿De dónde has sacado ese nombre?"

"De este libro" - Le conteste mientras le encellaba el ejemplar.

"Pensé que lo había ocultado mejor" - Dijo más bien para si misma.

"¿Cómo?"

"Nami es mejor que me des ese libro" - Me dijo mientras me lo arrebataba.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué daño puede hacer un simple libro?"

"Pequeña no es el libro, sino lo que contiene dentro"

"No entiendo"

Ella medito durante un par de minutos para luego dar un suspiro.

"Naminé como sabrás este cuento trata sobre la ciudad de Aldebarán"

"Sí"

"Lo que ocurre es que este cuento es una pequeña parte de la leyenda de la ciudad perdida"

"¿Aldebarán de verdad existió?"

"No se sabe a ciencia cierta, por ello lo de leyenda ya que durante el paso del tiempo la historia de esta ciudad se ha ido perdiendo;pero como cuenta el libro, esta ciudad era avanzada para su época y los descubrimientos que habían hecho en todas las ramas del conocimiento y demás dejarían en ridículo al tiempo presente"

"Uno de esos descubrimientos fue el cristal"

"Correcto, por lo que sé era como una especie de cúmulo de poder ilimitado que como bien dice el título del libro, era un puente entre el mundo terrenal y las criaturas que lo configuraban con el mundo espiritual"

"¿Y qué le paso a la ciudad?"

"Desapareció"

"¿Cómo? ¿Desapareció de la noche a la mañana?"

"Sí"

"Es imposible que una gran civilización como la que es relatada en el libro se esfume así sin más"

"Pero al parecer fue así"

"¿Y entonces por qué el libro es tan peligroso?"

"Es peligroso porque en este hay pistas escondidas, que si son desveladas te llevaran hasta la ciudad y todos el conocimiento y artefactos que esta guarda"

"Entiendo" - Le dije mientras me marchaba.

"Naminé es mejor que el pasado se quede como lo que es, pasado" - Fue lo último que me dijo antes de marcharme.

* * *

Estaba tumbada en mi cama, con mi mirada perdida en el techo blanco de mi monótona habitación blanca, pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

Habían cosas que no me quedaban claras, la primera de todas es que en mi cabeza no entraba como una ciudad tan majestuosa podía esfumarse como el polvo. Y la segunda era que probablemente la reina Minnie sepa algo más relacionado con el tema que no desea contarme.

Pero no me iba a quedar ahí parada como si nada, pensaba hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para lograr averiguar todo lo relacionado con mis pesadillas. Y sabía perfectamente donde iría a por más información.

* * *

Toqué la puerta un par de veces esperando a que hubiera alguien en casa; para mi suerte, la espera no duro demasiado tiempo.

"¡Naminé cómo tu por aquí jovencita!"

"Hola Merlín" - Le conteste con una de mis mejores sonrisas.

"Pasa, pasa no te quedes fuera"

"Gracias" - Le dije mientras entraba a su casa - "¿Estás tú sólo?"

"Sí, el comité de reconstrucción del nuevo Vergel Radiante se encuentra en el castillo"

"Ah ya veo"

"¿Y bueno qué es lo que deseabas?"

"Quería hacerte una pregunta, pero antes de nada me debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie"

"Soy una tumba"

"Bien, me gustaría saber ¿Si sabes algo relacionado con la caída de Aldebarán?"

Al igual que la reina Minnie su expresión facial cambio.

"Sera mejor que nos sentemos" - Me dijo mientras me invitaba a sentarme.

Una vez que nos sentamos, hizo el mismo procedimiento que la reina; medito y luego suspiro.

"¿Cómo es que ese nombre ha llegado a tus oídos?"

Yo sin pelos en la lengua comencé a relatarle la historia de esta mañana, pero adornándola con unas cuantas mentiras piadosas. Que consistían en que yo encontré sin más el libro y dentro mencionaban el nombre.

Entonces le pregunte a Merlín algo al respecto de la desaparición de aquella civilización. Su relato no cambio mucho con respecto al de la reina, solo que esta vez pude averiguar que al parecer una serie de catástrofes ocurrieron en la ciudad durante sus años finales; pero que aún así no explicaban el porque de aquella desaparición tan efímera.

Después de que Merlín termino su relato, le agradecí el tiempo que me había dedicado y me dispuse a marcharme; no sin antes decirme en modo de recomendación que el pasado era mejor dejarlo enterrado.

Una vez fuera intente unir toda la información que tenía de momento en busca de alguna respuesta, pero fue inútil, de momento me encontraba en un callejón sin salida.

"Hola Naminé" - Escuche como me llamaba una vos, pero yo como estaba metida en mi mundo no le di mucha importancia.

"Hola Naminé" - Se volvió a repetir y esta vez me vi en la obligación de mirar que era. Cuando lo hice, digamos que lo que vi o más bien a quien vi no fue nada reconfortante; ante mi se encontraba el mismísimo Ansem el Sabio.

"Hola" - Le conteste de forma arisca.

"¿Te apetecería dar un paseo?" - Me pregunto de aquella forma tan calmada y pacífica que lo caracterizaba.

"¿Tengo otra opción?"

"Me temo que no, vamos así podremos charlar un poco"

"Está bien" - Le dije mientras me dirigía a donde estaba.

Caminábamos en silencio, disfrutando del atardecer de la ciudad. Hasta que decidió abrir la boca.

"No entiendo por qué todo ese odio que sientes hacía mi"

"No sé... tal vez sea por el echo de que cuando cumplí mi objetivo en tu plan, mandaste a Riku a desacerté de mi" - Le conteste en una forma irónica.

"Lo sé y me arrepiento de todo los errores que cometí en el pasado. Pero debes entender que mi odio me segó y la oscuridad de mi interior me consumía"

No pude aguantar la risa irónica que se escapo de mis labios.

"¿No entiendo a que viene esa risa?"

"Me da risa que todo el mundo use la oscuridad como medio para dar una respuesta a todas las maldades que comete. Es más hoy en día la oscuridad es como un tabú que solo produce mal, odio y demás sentimientos oscuros"

"Sigue me interesa tu razonamiento" - Me dijo intrigado

"Lo que quiero decir es que lo queramos o no la oscuridad siempre estará presente, es algo que forma parte de este mundo y que al igual que la luz; ambas se necesitan para coexistir en armonía. Son como los elementos, por ejemplo el agua y fuego; por naturaleza son incompatibles pero son capaces de convivir el uno con el otro en perfectamente"

"Entiendo, no tengo nada encontrar de tu opinión. Más bien estoy de acuerdo contigo Naminé, ya que esta guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad a llegado a tal punto que lo que importa ahora es ver cuál de las dos es capaz de superarla y por tanto perdurar para la eternidad"

"¿De verdad estás de acuerdo conmigo?"

"Sí, además debo decirte que admiro todo lo que has madurado durante todo este tiempo"

"Gracias"

"Además me ha dicho un pajarito que estás buscando respuestas acerca de lo ocurrido con la caída de Aldebarán"

"Es cierto, pero ¿Quién fue?"

"Fue la reina, hoy la visite y se mostraba preocupada por el hecho de que hallaste el libro de Un Puente Entre Dos Mundos"

"¿Y qué me vas a decir? Que es mejor que deje el pasado en su sitio y desista de mi búsqueda"

"Al contrario, me gustaría saber que es todo lo que has averiguado"

"Bueno de momento no es mucho, sólo sé que la ciudad desapareció por arte de magia y que se produjeron una serie de catástrofes que no sé si contribuyeron a su desaparición"

"No vas mal encaminada. El libro que tu encontraste no explica con claridad la desaparición de aquella civilización, pero hace su tiempo escuche otra leyenda que decía que lo que aquellas personas más apreciaban; se volvió contra ellas"

"El Cristal" - Dije casi sin pensarlo.

"Correcto"

"¿Y tú te lo crees?"

"Bueno no exactamente, pero podría ser la teoría más acertada. Ya que si aquel cúmulo de energía era tan poderoso como se describe en el libro, podría ser el responsable "

"Crees qué pudo haber tenido el mismo principio que una supernova"

"Tal vez, si la comparamos con una estrella; llegaría a un punto donde esta colapso y al explotar libero toda su energía de una forma tan brusca que destruyo toda la ciudad"

"Pero nunca lo sabremos"

"No te creas, sino recuerdo mal en Villa Crepúsculo quedaba constancia de algún ejemplar de aquel escrito"

"¡Enserio!"

"Sí, pero no recuerdo precisamente dónde"

"Bueno, al menos es un comienzo. Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué me ayudas?"

"Porque veo en ti veo esa necesidad de búsqueda de conocimiento, que cuando algo no encaja buscas la manera de que lo haga. El mismo que yo tuve una vez en su tiempo"

"Gracias" - Fue lo que le dije antes de marcharme.

"No gracias a ti por este momento"

* * *

**Esa misma noche.**

"**¿Dónde estoy?" - **Pensé ya que no me encontraba en mi habitación.

Pero tampoco estaba en aquella pesadilla. Estaba en lo que parecía ser una especie de salón parecido al del castillo, pero todavía mucho mayor; el suelo era de un material gris, posiblemente metal pulido que se encontraba como fragmentado en trozos que se unían mediante cristal, y al igual que este, eran las paredes. También pude contar como cinco columnas a cada lado, del mismo metal y que se encontraban fraccionadas en varias partes como si fueran un rompecabezas; unido de la misma forma que el suelo. El techo de aquella enorme habitación era curvado, del mismo material que toda la habitación. Y enfrente a mi, había una enorme vidriera circular.

Pero estaba tan anonadada observando aquel lugar, que no me di cuento de que algo había cambiado en aquel lugar donde solamente estaba yo.

De repente aparecieron un total de diez personas, hombres y mujeres que aparentaban diferentes edades mirándome como si me conocieran. Y al girarme vi detrás de mi a una multitud de personas, todas en silencio aguardado algo.

Pero lo que más me llamo la atención, fue que cuando me mire mejor llevaba puesto un vestido largo blanco de encaje floral del mismo color, cuya cola caí un poco por los escalones que conducían al la enorme vidriera.

"**¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"**

"Acepto" - Pronuncio una vos masculina cerca de mi.

Al girarme a la derecha, vi a Ventus, pero no al Ven que yo conocía; este era mayor que el otro con una mirada decidida y una expresión que transmitía madures y serenidad ante cualquier situación. Llevaba puesta una armadura blanca con detalles dorados .

"Muy bien" - Dijo uno un hombre de edad avanzada que parecía ser, tal vez, el lider de todas aquellas personas que estaban ante nosotros - "Este consejo os declara marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia"

"**Un momento...¡Qué!"**

Entonces todas aquellas personas comenzaron a aplaudir.

"**Que, nada de aplausos"**

Pero cuando me quise dar cuenta, involuntariamente mi rostro se estaba acercando al de Ven y poco a poco ambos estábamos cerrando los ojos. Yo estaba en pocas palabras histérica, no podía hacer nada, solo esperar el inminente final. Empecé a sentir su respiración cerca de mi y como su mano se posicionaba en mi mejilla, cuando quise que todo parara; ya era demasiado tarde porque sentía una cálida presión contra mis labios y después todo se esfumo.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Desperté sobresaltada, como acto reflejo toque mis labios, ya que para haber sido un sueño se sentía bastante real. Pero la pregunta principal de todo ello, era ¿Por qué me estaba casando con Ven?; si ni siquiera me gustaba. Además aquel lugar no me recordaba a la arquitectura de algún mundo de este reino, era mucho más avanzada ya que principalmente los reinos que conocía sus principales materiales eran a base de piedra; pero aquel lugar era casi íntegramente de metal.

Por ello no perdí ni un minuto más y fui directa a cambiarme, ya que si el sueño tenía alguna relación con el otro; debía ir lo antes posible a Villa Crepúsculo en busca de algún ejemplar del libro. No tarde mucho tiempo en arreglarme con mi nuevo conjunto y fui directa a las cocinas del castillo por algo de comer, ya que si no comía ahora no lo haría en el resto del día y digamos que el resultado no sería bueno.

Iba en dirección de los jardines en busca de Chip y Chop que lo más probable es que estuvieran en el hangar de la nave Gumi, para que abrieran un portal. Pero como iba metida en mi mundo choque con alguien cayendo al piso con un terrible dolor de culo al instante.

"Lo siento" - Dijo una vos que era de chico.

"Perdón fue culpa mía, estaba distraída" - Me disculpe, pero cuando mi vista se enfoco mejor pude comprobar quién era; ya que reconocería esos picos castaños en cualquier parte, qué se suponía que haría Sora aquí.

Por su parte,él también se me quedo observando, hasta que al parecer la bombilla se encendió.

"¿Naminé?"

"La misma" - Le dije levantándome.

"Oh lo siento Naminé, déjame ayudarte"

Cuando por fin volví a estar levantada, mis pies no tuvieron mucho tiempo para sentir el suelo; ya que Sora me levanto en un abrazo de oso pardo. No sé si lo mencione antes, pero conseguimos la forma de hacer que aquellos recuerdos donde yo conocí a Sora, no se sabe como se unieron a todos sus recuerdos de una forma normal; permitiendo volver a recordarme.

Y al parecer eso produjo que él de una cierta forma se volviera algo más cercano a mi, y digamos que me agradaba volver a recuperar su amistad, pero el problema de todo esto es que yo en el fondo seguía amándolo; y bueno, que el chico que te gusta este enamorado de la persona que es tu yo completo, cuando tú solo eres un simple doble incompleto que nunca debido existir, no es que precisamente deje un buen sabor de boca.

"No ta había reconocido, en estos meses has cambiado. Me gusta tu nueva forma de vestir" - Me dijo mientras me daba una mirada de arriba a abajo. Y aunque el hiciera todo lo posible para que yo no me diera cuenta, lo hice. Porque su mirada se quedo un tiempo de más mirando mis... bueno mi parte delantera superior.

Esto se puede entender, ya que si me comparas como era antes se puede decir que mis atributos femeninos habían crecido algo al igual que mis caderas; no de una forma exagerada, sino más bien en proporción a una chica de mi contextura; y como la blusa no es que quedara muy holgada las destacaba un poco más; al igual que los shorts que marcaban mejor mi figura. No me enorgullecía de esto, sólo que estaba contenta por no parecer más una tabla de planchar.

"¿Y qué se supone que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar entrenado para convertirte en un maestro de la llave espada?"

"Sí, pero el rey necesitaba venir al castillo por unas cosas y yo me ofrecí a venir. Más bien vine porque... bueno quería verte" - Dijo eso último nervioso.

"¿A mi? ¿Por qué?" - Le pregunte extrañada, ya que interés podía haber en saber de mi.

"Naminé eres mi amiga y hace tiempo que no te veo y..."

"No sera qué te sientes culpable por haberme olvidado"

"Sí"

"Sora eso fue algo del pasado, además era más importante recuperar tus recuerdos"

"Lo sé, pero no me parece justo el precio que hubo que pagar"

"Da igual, lo importante es que ya me recuerdas"

"Si pero..."

"Nada de peros" - Le dije cortante.

"¡A sus ordenes mi capitán!" - Me dijo adoptando una posé de soldado que me hizo reír -"Has cambiado, se nota que ya no eres aquella chica tímida que conocí, eso me gusta" - Me dijo con una de sus sonrisas.

"**Un momento... ¿Qué coño acaba de decir?"**

"Por cierto ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?" - Dijo acerándose más a mi.

"Bueno iba a ir a Villa Crepúsculo ahora, ¿Para qué lo preguntas?"

"Es que era para decirte..."

"¡Sora!" - Escuchamos que alguien le chillaba. Y cuando nos dimos la vuelta, justo delante de nosotros estaba Donald con una cara de pocos amigos - "Te llevo buscando mas de media hora, ¿Dónde te habías metido?, que estamos a punto de partir a la Tierra de Partida"

"Es que..."

"No quiero saberlo, nos vamos ya. Hola Naminé"

"Hola"

"Pero..."

"Nada de peros. Como no muevas tu trasero ahora mismo te prometo que te voy a electrocutar"

El pobre dio un enorme suspiro.

"Esta bien"

"Vale, venga despídete y muévete"

"Adiós Nam"

"Adiós Sora, lo mismo para ti Donald"

"Adiós"

Y entonces cada uno prosiguió su camino. Mientras caminaba,me di la vuelta para darle una última mirada, y pude ver que él también me estaba observando, hasta que tuvo que cruzar por otro pasillo.

Tras perderle de vista, agilice un poco el paso ya que quería llegar lo antes posible a mi destino; pero algo me detuvo.

"Espera" - Me dijo él en un susurro, mientras me abrazaba de la cintura para detenerme.

"Sora ¿Qué haces?" - Le dije nerviosa y roja.

"Es que se me olvido decirte que el maestro Eraqus nos dio la tarde libre y pensábamos ir a Villa Crepúsculo a ver el atardecer, ¿Te apuntas?"

"No sé Sora"

"Oh vamos, si me dijiste que ibas a estar por ahí"

"Lo sé pero... no sé"

"Naminé puedo estar aquí todo el tiempo que haga falta" - Dijo pegándome más a él.

"Esta bien iré, pero suéltame ya"

"Genial espero verte allí. Que conste que si no te veo te buscare" - Me dijo para luego darme un beso en la mejilla.

Después de lo ocurrido, lo primero que me vino a la mente fue ¿Qué coño acababa de pasar? Y segundo, ¿Cuándo nos habíamos vuelto tan cercanos?

* * *

**En Villa Crepúsculo.**

"Bueno por dónde empiezo" - Me dije para mi misma mientras caminaba por las calles de aquella tranquila ciudad - "A lo mejor por aquí hay alguna Biblioteca, pero la cuestión es ¿Dónde estará?"

Seguí caminando hasta que me pare, ya que había llegado a un lugar que conocía. Era el lugar donde siempre Roxas, Olette, Pence y Hayner se reunían. Tal vez estuvieran dentro y podría preguntarles acerca de alguna biblioteca o librería; pero cuando entre aquel lugar estaba más desierto que un desierto. Vaya menuda redundancia había dicho. Por lo que no me quede más tiempo y salí en dirección de las escaleras que daban a la plaza donde se solían celebrar los torneos de Struggle.

Una vez abajo, mire en busca de alguna persona que me pudiera ayudar y se pude decir que encontré a una, o más bien cuatro. Eran ni más ni menos que el Comité de Disciplina de Villa Crepúsculo, formado por Seifer, Fuu, Vivi y un Homo sapiens involucionada llamado Rai; antes que nada de verdad hoy en día existen comités de disciplina.

"**De verdad, de todas las personas que hay en esta ciudad, con los únicos que tenía que encontrar era con estos personajes de circo de ambulante... sino quiero estar dando vueltas como una estúpida lo mejor sera ir a preguntar"**

"Hola disculpad las molestias, ¿Os podría preguntar una cosa?"

Entonces se dieron la vuelta y se me quedaron mirando, dos de ellos devorándome con mirada, una escaneandome como una futura enemiga y otro que solo me miraba como si nada.

"Por su puesto muñeca ¿Qué es lo que deseas?"

Tuve que aguantarme las nauseas.

"¿Sabrías decirme dónde puede haber alguna biblioteca por aquí?

"Una biblioteca, si estamos en verano... tío" - Dijo el neandertal aquel.

"¡Rai no seas imprudente!" - Le regaño Fuu.

"¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que ella sea una empollona? El verano se supone que es para divertirse tío"

Su comentario iba a hacer que se me hinchara la vena de la frente.

"Vasta Rai" - Le calló Seifer - "Claro que te lo puedo decir, pero a cambio de que me des tu número"

"¿Perdona?"

"Muy buena tío"

"Lo que he dicho tu número a cambio de la dirección"

"¿Y qué te parece si te veas un poquito a la mierda?"

ÉL tío ese se comenzó a reír por mi comentario.

"Me gusta tu coraje"

"Que pena que no sea mutuo" - Le dije cruzándome de brazos.

"No eres de por aquí ¿Verdad?"

"No te importa. Por qué no me pude haber encontrado con Roxas" - Dije eso último para mi misma.

"Así que eres amiga del imbécil ese"

"No te importa"

"Vaya Seifer se notan que son tal para cual"

"Si Rai, un gallina y una estrecha"

Lo siguiente que paso no se explicarlo muy bien, solo sé que se me nublo la vista y para cuando quise darme cuenta, Seifer estaba en el suelo tapándose uno de sus ojos y yo tenía un dolor de mano increíble.

"Gracias por nada imbécil. Y a ti" - Dije señalado al gorila que me miraba con terror - "El instituto de las ciencias ha llamado, se a sorprendido que todavía queden especímenes de hombres de las cavernas bagando por el presente" - Fue lo último que dije antes de marcharme.

No estaba cabreada, sino lo siguiente. Esos malditos me habían hervido la sangre, por qué los hombres no podían ser como en mis libros; chicos amables y gentiles, caballeros; no malditos retrasados. Pero aún así sería indebido condenar de esa forma al sexo masculino, ya que no todos son así.

Entonces escuche como alguien me llamaba; al darme la vuelta vi que venían Fuu y Vivi.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Primero pedirte disculpas por el comportamiento de mis amigos y segundo decirte que si sigues por esta calle encontraras un edifico grande y antiguo, esa es la biblioteca"

"Vaya gracias"

"No hay de que y de nuevo perdona por el comportamiento de esos dos"

"Tranquila, acepto tus disculpas y gracias por la dirección"

"De nada" - Me dijo ella antes de marcharse junto su amigo.

Al seguir la dirección de Fuu no tarde mucho tiempo en llegar, pero al entrar a aquel edificio nunca pensé lo que iba a hallar ahí. Mi cara no tenía precio, nada más entrar al recibidor había un enorme salón circular con montones de libros, y así durante cuatro o tal vez cinco pisos más, hasta llegar a una bóveda de cristal por donde entraba una gran cantidad de luz natural. Literalmente creo que estaba en el Edén, un Edén lleno de miles de libros con numerosas historias por descubrir y obtener una lección moral; pero muy a mi pesar debía centrarme en mi objetivo.

"Hola" - Salude a la bibliotecaria del lugar.

"Hola joven, ¿Deseas algo?"

"Sí, quería preguntarle si había algún ejemplar de la obra Un Puente Entre Dos Mundos"

"Me suena, ¿sabrías decirme el autor?"

"Sinceramente no lo sé, porque el que yo leí tenía varias paginas arrancadas"

"Tranquila no pasa nada, creo que sino recuerdo mal es el de un cuento que habla sobre una ciudad perdida"

"¡Sí ese es!"

"Esta bien, déjame buscarlo en la base de datos te digo" - Me dijo mientras tecleaba algo en el ordenador - "Lo siento tesoro pero al parecer la edición hace tiempo que no se pública y no tenemos indicios de ningún ejemplar existente"

"De veras, bueno no pasa nada. Gracias por su tiempo" - Le dije desilusionada.

"Pero espera, también te busque por si te interesa un ejemplar de un libro que trata sobre el tema que del tema sobre el que estás interesada"

"¡Enserio! ¿Y me podría decir dónde está?"

"Por supuesto, se encuentra en el último piso, en la estantería que pone relatos fantastícos la segunda balda"

"Muchísimas gracias"

"De nada, ha sido un placer ayudarte"

Y sin poder evitarlo salí corriendo en aquella dirección.

* * *

Me encontraba en una de las mesas de la última planta, seguí correctamente las instrucciones que aquella mujer me había dado y satisfactoriamente hallé aquel libro. No sería el que yo buscaba, pero era de gran ayuda, este nuevo libro reunía todas las leyendas conocidas acerca de aquella civilización; no sólo eso, también tenía una serie de recopilaciones de hipótesis de científicos famosos acerca de como fue la vida en aquella ciudad hasta su desaparición. Ye en pocas palabras aquella civilización debió haber sido alucinante, por lo que al parecer contaba este libro su tecnología, arquitectura, ciencia, arte, literatura, democracia y demás; eran muy superiores y avanzadas a las de la actualidad.

Así que en pocas palabras estaba fascinada como un niño que lo llevan por primera vez a un parque de atracciones.

"Disculpa" - Escuche como alguien me llamaba y al girarme era la bibliotecaria.

"Oh si dígame"

"Veras quería decirte que estuve investigando acerca del libro que me dijiste y descubrí que en una antigua librería cerca de aquí puede que quede algún ejemplar"

Toda las palabras que iba a decir se juntaron en mi boca impidiéndome hablar por lo que opte por lo más fácil, le di un abrazo.

"De nada" - me dijo ella.

"Gracias" - Pude decirle una vez que me separe de ella - "De verdad muchísimas gracias"

"No hay de que"

"Bueno lo mejor sera que deje este libro en su sitio y me vaya"

"Sabes que, puedes quedártelo"

"¿Enserio?"

"Sí, creo que ese libro lleva aquí antes incluso de que yo comenzara a trabajar y nadie sabe de su existencia. Creo que tu le darás un mejor uso"

"¿Segura? ¿No se meterá en ningún problema?"

"No tranquila, como te dije lleva tanto tiempo aquí que cuando fue a buscarlo en la base de datos tuve que acceder a un antiguo archivo que casi nadie mira. Además, me he encargado de borrarlo; así que oficialmente es tuyo"

"Gracias " - Le dije mientras la volvía a abrazar.

Una vez que salí de la biblioteca, seguí las indicaciones que ella me indico y ahora estaba justo delante de la vidriera de una librería que se encontraba cerca de la torre del reloj. Empuje la puerta e instantáneamente sonó una campanilla; pero al entrar no había nadie por lo que me tomé mi tiempo para ojear los libros hasta que apareciera el dueño.

Y efectivamente no paso mucho tiempo hasta que apareció una mujer ya entrada en la tercera edad.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo jovencita?" - Me dijo con un tono de voz sereno y tranquilo.

"Sí, estaba interesada en saber si por alguna casualidad tenía alguna edición de el libro Un Puente Entre Dos Mundos"

"Ah si ya sé de cual hablas, acompáñame" - Me dijo mientras la seguía a la parte más profunda del lugar donde al parecer se encontraban los libros más antiguos.

Entonces ella agarro de lo más alto de la librería un libro forrado en un hermoso cuero rojo con letras doradas que se encontraba en un estado envidiable.

"Es este" - Me dijo mostrándomelo.

"Sí es ese"

"¿Y dime por qué estás tan interesada en un libro tan antiguo?"

"Bueno la verdad es que yo encontré una copia como esta en la biblioteca del lugar donde vivo, pero aquel estaba completamente destrozado y le faltaban un montón de páginas. Además no entiendo como es posible que una civilización tan majestuosas como esa desapareciera así sin más"

"Tal vez si quieres yo te podía contar todo lo que sé de aquella leyenda, ¿Te apetece?"

"Por supuesto"

"Bueno pues toma asiento" - Me dijo mientras ella se sentaba en el suelo seguida de mi.

"De momento sé que antes de desaparecer se produjeron una serie de catástrofes en la ciudad y también me dijeron que una de las cosas que pudo haberla hecho desaparecer fue el llamado cristal que se describe en el cuento"

"Joven sinceramente debo decirte que no vas mal encaminada, porque en si tal vez las cosas pudieron ocurrir así"

"¿Cómo que tal vez?"

"Porque esta historia es una leyenda y como tal nunca sabremos los verdaderos hechos"

"Entiendo"

"Pero sino recuerdo mal, una vez escuche que se produjo una sublevación por parte de alguno de los ciudadanos de la ciudad; el por qué no sé exactamente. Pero una vez me contaron que la persona que dirigía aquella sublevación era alguien muy importante y querido para la ciudad, pero aquella persona perdió a un ser querido para él por culpa del cristal. Y al parecer intento destruirlo."

"Entiendo... pero como es una leyenda no sé sabe si de verdad ocurrió"

"Quién sabe, yo si pienso que pudo pasar. Porque lo que ocurre con las leyendas es que a medida que pasa el tiempo la historia se olvida o es adornada; pero yo creo que bajo toda esa capa de adornos hay una parte que realmente ocurrió"

"Interesante, nunca me lo había planteado de esa manera. Bueno ¿Cuánto es?"

"Sabes me ha gustado mucho hablar contigo, me harías un gran honor si aceptaras este libro como un regalo"

"¿Segura? ¿No le importa dármelo?"

"No me importa" - Me dijo mientras se levantaba junto a mi y me lo daba.

"Sinceramente no sé que decir además de muchísimas gracias"

"Tranquila no pasa nada, sé que le vas a dar un buen uzo"

"De veras gracias señora"

"De nada joven, sabes me recuerdas a alguien que creo que conocí hace mucho tiempo"

"¡Enserio!, ¿A quién?"

"No sé decirte, fue a alguien que conocí ara mucho tiempo y ahora no sé quién era"

Fue lo último que me dijo antes de que me despidiera de ella.

Una vez que tuve el libro en mi poder, fui al lugar más tranquilo de la ciudad, la colina donde pasaba aquel tren fantasma que Roxas y sus amigos una vez buscaron. Estaba sentada en el banco que había ahí leyendo las páginas que le faltaban al libro.

Era increíble, en las páginas que faltaban el libro no solo hablaba del cristal o la ciudad. En las finales, habían capítulos extras sobre las criaturas que habitan los bosques que rodeaban a la ciudad, de enormes construcciones tan inmensas que en su lugar la torre del reloj de Villa Crepúsculo seria pequeño.

Pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue un pequeño poema que se encontraba en la página final y que sino recuerdo mal, en el otro libro esta página no existía ni había sido arrancada; por lo que tal vez podía tener la edición original. Aún así no desprecie aquel pequeño trozo de poesía y decidí leerlo.

_**Anoche, mientras dormía,  
sentí tu aliento en mi almohada,  
me despertó el suave roce  
de tus labios en mi oreja,  
más fingí seguir durmiendo  
para probar el deleite  
de tus amores secretos.**_

_**Disfruté del jugueteo**_  
_**de tu lengua por mi cuello,**_  
_**y de tus dedos expertos**_  
_**recorriendo sabiamente**_  
_**mi desnuda anatomía;**_  
_**uno a uno penetraron**_  
_**la gruta de mis deseos, y tu piel más y más cerca**_  
_**cubrió del todo mi cuerpo.**_

_**Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo**_  
_**para fingir que dormía,**_  
_**mientras arabas mis carnes,**_  
_**para fecundar mis sueños.**_

Aquel poema además de ser dedicado aquella persona tan amada, claramente tenía su punto erótico. Pero dejando todo eso a un lado, lo que de verdad me llamo la atención era que justo debajo del poema, había una dedicatoria que decía: "_**A mi querido esposo, que sé que nuestra relación nunca sera fácil y que normalmente discutiremos con frecuencia; te confieso que aunque aparentara todo lo contrario, siempre te ame desde que te conocí y nunca te podre terminar de agradecer que aquel día me salvaras de una muerte segura. Te ama ahora y para toda la eternidad tu esposa";** _y justamente debajo de este, aparecía firmada la dedicatoria con dos iniciales _"__**T.R."**_

"**T.R. ¿Sera la autora del libro?... Probablemente ya que este no aparece firmado por ningún otro lado"**

Pero ya era suficiente investigación por hoy, cerré el libro satisfecha de lo que había conseguido hoy; me levante para estirarme y entonces mis ojos se centraron en el hermoso atardecer que había delante de mi. Sin perder un minuto más, guarde el libro en la pequeña mochila que llevaba y saqué, como toda buena artista que se precie, mi cuaderno de dibujos y un estuche con gran cantidad de lapices de colores. Pero cuando me estaba preparando para comenzar a dibujar, un recuerdo volvió a mi mente.

"¡Mierda que había quedado con Sora!" - Dije histérica.

Y cuando estaba a punto de guardar el cuaderno y salir corriendo todo lo que mis pies dieran a la torre del reloj, sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Mientras tanto. Narra Sora.**

"Oh vamos Roxas dame una parte de tu helado"

"Ni en sueños Axel, no es mi culpa que tu helado se halla caído"

"Pero..."

"¡Axel cállate de una vez que llevas ya como diez minutos incordiando con eso!" - Le dijo Xion.

"Hui que miedo te tengo"

"Sabes me pregunto qué si por casualidades de la vida llegaras a caerte de esta torre ¿Llegarías alcanzarías la misma velocidad que el helado y si fuera así, al llegar al suelo acabarías igual?"

"Vale me callo"

Y todos nos empezamos a reír.

Extrañaba un montón estos pequeños momentos donde nos podíamos olvidar de todos los problemas que habían y podíamos ser adolescentes normales, ya que desde que comenzamos nuestro entrenamiento no hemos tenido ni un solo descanso. Pero lo que más preocupado me tenía, es que Naminé no había aparecido por ningún lado.

"Ah no sabéis lo bien que es olvidarse por un momento de toda esta guerra" - Dijo Kairi mientras se estiraba.

"Tienes razón Kai" - Le dijo Riku.

"¿Oigan que os parece si vamos a dar una vuelta? Es que no es por ser aguafiestas, pero desde que llegamos hemos estado aquí" - Nos dijo Ven.

"Me parece bien, me gustaría conocer un poco mejor la ciudad" - Dijo Aqua.

Y Terra, bueno él solo se limito a asentir.

"Es verdad, Roxas incluso los podemos llevar al lugar de siempre"

"Me parece una buena idea" - Le contesto.

"¿Y a ti Sora que te parece?" - Me pregunto Kairi.

"Claro por qué no"

"Pues decidido, nos vamos a la aventura" - Dijo Ventus con la alegría típica de los niños pequeños.

**Una vez abajo.**

"Sora te encuentro desanimado en comparación con hace un rato que no parabas de divertirte, ¿Te pasa algo?" - Me susurro Riku.

"No tranquilo, no es nada"

"¿Seguro?"

"Sí"

"Y ¿Por qué sera que no me lo creo?"

"Ah... Está bien, lo que ocurre es que..."

"¡Roxas!"

Escuchamos un grito y al darnos la vuelta, ahí estaban Hayner, Olette y Pence. Al instante Roxas salió corriendo a donde estaban y nosotros le seguimos detrás.

"Hayner, Pence, Olette" - Les dijo mientras los abrazaba a los tres - "No sabéis lo que os he extrañado"

"Y nosotros a ti también" - Le dijo Pence.

"Además no sabes de lo que me he enterrado" - Dijo emocionado.

"Bueno él y media Villa Crepúsculo" - Le dijo Olette.

"¡Hey! No seas mala"

"¿Y qué se supones que es Hayner? No me digas que has vuelto ha hacerle algo a Seifer"

"Muy a mi pesar no he sido yo esta vez. Pero es que ha sido algo tan chulo que ni yo mismo podría haberlo hecho; yo el mismísimo rey de las bromas..."

"Al parecer han tirado a Seifer al suelo de un solo puñetazo" - Termino de decir Olette.

"¡Olette que no seas mala!" - Le dijo él.

"Qué quieres que te diga, te estabas hiendo por las ramas"

"¡Enserio! Y yo me lo he perdido" - Les dijo Roxas.

"Sí tío, hace nada nos topamos con su pandilla y Seifer tenía todo el ojo morado, parecía que eso pudiera estallar en cualquier momento"

Todos nos reímos por el comentario de Hayner.

"¿Y sabes quién pudo haber sido?" - Les pregunte yo.

"No pero sea quién sea es mi héroe y en tengo que tomarme una foto junto a esa persona" - Me dijo Pence.

"Bueno yo si sé quién es" - Dijo Olette.

"¿Y no pensabas decírmelo?"

"No me pareció relevante al principio Hayner, pero estuve hablando con Fuu hace un rato y por la persona que me describió se quien es"

"Venga ya Olette, lo más probable es que Seifer cabreara a la persona equivocada" - Le dijo Roxas.

"Eh Roxas que fue Naminé"

Y el silencio se hizo.

"Un momento, un momento, un momento" - Dijo Ven mientras agitaba las manos - "¿Te refieres a Naminé esa chica tan bondadosa y amable que es como un ángel"

"Si esa"

"Ah bien porque me había confundido"

"¡Ventus!" - Le chillo Kairi.

"Lo siento pero es para quitar algo de tensión al asunto"

Pero el pobre solo recibió un coscorrón por parte de Terra que lo dejo en el suelo.

"¿Y cómo se supone que ocurrió eso? Es que no me imagino a Naminé haciendo eso" - Le dijo Kairi.

"Por lo que Fuu me dijo, ella le pregunto una dirección a Seifer y este empezó a coquetear de una forma descarada con ella, y llego un momento en el que él la llamo estrecha y esta se la devolvió"

Al instante sentí como me hervía la sangre y lo único que quería hacer era partirle la cara a ese cabrón.

"Ese se va a enterar" - Dijo Roxas mientras salía corriendo en busca de Seifer al igual que el resto.

Yo también quería hacerlo mismo pero tenía que calmarme y por ello antes de que Olette saliera corriendo al igual que todos la detuve.

"¿Sora pasa algo?"

"Olette necesito saber si Fuu te dijo algo de dónde puede estar Nami?"

"Bueno ella me dijo que la vio irse en dirección a la biblioteca, pero hará un rato la vio camino de las Terrazas del Atardecer"

"¿Y cómo llego hasta allí?"

"Bueno bajando por aquí hay unos túneles que llevan hasta allá, pero te advierto que el camino toma su tiempo recorrerlo"

"No importa gracias Olette" - Me despedí mientras salia corriendo de ahí.

* * *

**Narra Naminé.**

Abrí mis ojos con un terrible dolor de cabeza, me encontraba en el lugar de antes aparente mente normal. No sabía lo que me había pasada, pero cuando mire mi cuaderno mis ojos no se abrieron más porque no pudieron, justamente la hoja donde iba a dibujar el atardecer había otro dibujo. El de una caverna de piedra cuyas paredes tenían lo que parecían ser inscripciones, cuyo suelo era agua; pero lo que más me llamo la atención era una especie de esfera azul celeste con blanco como si fuera fuego, que estaba rodeada por unas enormes caras de piedra que me recodaban a los tikis, la cual estaba suspendida en el aire; pero otro detalle que no se me escapo fue que en una especie de plataforma de tierra había dibujado por muy pequeño que fuera lo que parecía ser una chica blanca, de pelo castaño que llevaba vestido blanco y cuya mirada estaba centrada a aquella esfera.

"**Es-Este dibujo... ¿Lo he hecho yo?"**

Tenía la esperanza de que la respuesta fuese negativa, pero no fue así. Ya que en el piso encontré varios lapices azules, en las distintas tonalidades del dibujo.

"**Pero si entonces fui yo... ¿Cómo?"**

"Naminé por fin te encuentro" - Me dijo alguien y yo chillé del susto.

Pero cuando mire quién era, vi a Sora.

"Sora para la próxima vez avisa"

"Perdona" - Me dijo mientras se sentaba al lado mío para recuperar el aliento.

"Parece que has hecho una maratón"

"Es que nos enteramos del puñetazo que le diste a Seifer y quería saber si estabas bien, y por eso me puse a buscarte"

"Ah no os habéis enterado, que vergüenza"

"No tiene que darte, él te falto al respecto y tú se la devolviste"

"Pero es algo de lo que no estoy orgullosa. Por cierto ¿Y los demás?"

"Roxas fue en busca de Seifer para darle su merecido y los demás le siguieron"

"Entiendo"

"¿Nam por qué no viniste con nosotros?" - Me pregunto de un solo golpe.

"Es que vine a buscar una cosa"

"¿Y la encontraste?"

"Sí"

"Entonces ¿Por qué no fuiste a vernos una vez de terminar lo que viniste a hacer?"

"**Y yo que quería no tener que llegar a esto" - **"Sora es complicado"

"¿Por qué"

"Porque sí"

"No me vale Nam"

"No me importa"

Entonces él me agarro de los hombros y me obligo a mirarlo.

"Dime"

"¡Porque siento que estorbo!" - Le grite y él me soltó.

"¿Por qué?"

"Sora cuando todos nosotros estamos juntos cada uno está con su grupo, tú con Riku y Kairi, Roxas con Axel y Xion; y por último Aqua con Terra y Ventus. Y yo me siento como una intrusa, alguien que no encaja"

"No lo sabía" - Me dijo anonadado.

"No importa, desde que tengo conciencia siempre he estado sola, ya me he acostumbrado a ello"

"Claro que importa Naminé, créeme si hubiera sabido que te sentías así habría intentado hacer algo"

"Créeme cuando te digo que no importa"

"Ah, porque eres tan cabezota aveces, no te das cuenta que todo nosotros te tenemos un gran aprecio. Yo te quiero..." - Me le quede mirando cuando dijo eso - "Co-Co-Como a una amiga, Naminé que sepas que para mi tú eres alguien muy especial" - Lo dijo mientras me agarraba la mano para ponerla en su corazón haciendo que yo escuchar sus latido, me puse como un tomate.

"Te-Te creo"

"Bien" - Me dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas - "Por cierto tengo algo para ti"

"¿Qué es?"

"Cierra los ojos"

Entonces yo los cerré y sentí como colocaba algo alrededor de mi cuello. Al abrirlos vi un colgante de plata con una llave del mismo material, parecida a la de Sora pero más ornamentada.

"Sora es precioso" - Le dije mientras lo tocaba con mi mano.

"Me alegro que te guste... Nam tu mano"

Mire mi mano y vi que estaba roja y algo hinchada, posiblemente por el golpe pero no recuerdo haberlo hecho con tanta fuerza.

"No recuerdo darle con tanta fuerza"

"Pues lo hiciste, lo mejor sera curarte eso"

"Tranquilo con un poco de hielo se quita"

"No seas tonta" - Me dijo mientras agarraba mi mano e invocaba su llave espada.

Tras haberlo hecho, la apunto hacía mi mano y un resplandor verde se produjo de esta; en nada de tiempo mi mano ya había sido curada.

"Ves ya está, no sé por qué no lo hiciste antes"

"Tal vez porque no todo el mundo es elegido de la llave espada o tiene poderes mágicos"

"Ups, error mío"

"Vaya mira ya está anocheciendo, lo mejor sera que me vaya ya"

"Esta bien y recuerda de ahora en adelante cada vez que estemos reunidos tú vas a estar a mi lado"

"Entendido"

* * *

**Por la noche.**

Una vez que llegué a al castillo, fui a mi habitación a dejar los libros y ahora iba camino de la biblioteca en busca de la reina Minnie ya que me había marchado sin decirle nada. Pero justo cuando iba pasando por la gran puerta del salón del trono escuche un ruido. Fue como un grito y por ello abrí la puerta.

Nada más abrir la puerta delante de mis ojos vi a a la reina y Daisy con caras de pánico. Ambas estaban siendo arrinconadas por alguien, un enmascarado que portaba una llave espada.

No me hizo falta más tiempo para saber que aquella persona no tenía buenas intenciones y sin darme cuenta salí corriendo en su dirección.

"¡Déjalas en paz!" - Le grite mientras me le abalanzaba encima haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera conmigo arriba de él - "Corred" - Les dije a las dos que rápidamente fueron escaleras abajo para refugiarse en el salón de la piedra angular de luz.

No podía permitir que aquel ser les hiciera daño y si eso significaba sacrificarme lo haría. Fui a donde se encontraba el trono y pulse el botón haciendo que este comenzara a cerrar la trampilla.

"Naminé ¿Qué haces?" - Me dijo la reina preocupada.

"Pedid ayuda, yo lo distraeré todo lo que pueda" - Fue lo último que les dije antes de cerrase completamente la trampilla.

"¡Qué has hecho!" - Me dijo aquel ser lleno de rabia.

"A ti que te parece, joderte un poco la vida" - Le conteste mientras corría en dirección a la salida.

"Me las pagaras" - Me dijo persiguiéndome.

Una vez que salí antes de que él me alcanzara, cerré como pude la puerta.

"Te crees que esto me va a detener"

"¿Y qué crees que está haciendo ahora?"

Como respuesta él golpeo con la puerta abriendo un boquete.

"Cuando te atrape habrás deseado nunca haber nacido"

Pero yo no me quede ahí y corrí hacía mi habitación porque con suerte podría llegar y encerrarme.

Corría como si la vida me fuera en ello, nunca en todo el tiempo que había vivido en el castillo el camino a mi habitación me había parecido tan largo. Sentía como mis pulmones ardían por la necesidad de aire pero no me pararía a tomarme un respiro, ya que escuchaba como la chico ese se acercaba cada vez más. Pero aunque fuera más rápido que yo, puede llegar a mi habitación son ningún problema y sin perder minuto alguno, tranque la puerta como pude.

Los pasos se hacían cada vez más sonoros, pero de un momento a otro el silencio inundo el habiente como si él se hubiera esfumado. Estaba tentada a abrir la puerta y dar una rápida mirada.

"¿De verdad creías que eso iba a pararme?" - Me dijo el detrás de mi, solamente a unos centímetros de distancia.

"¿Qui-Qui-Quién eres?" - Le dije temblando

"Tu peor pesadilla" - Me susurro al oído con voz de psicópata.

Sentí como mis pies dejaron de tocar el piso. Él me llevaba a rastras hacía un portal de oscuridad que había invocado.

"Habras chafado mi plan de secuestrar a la reina, pero me conformare contigo de momento"

"Suéltame maldito imbécil yo no te sirvo de nada" - Me resistía

"Al contrario, he estado vigilando a tus amigos y he visto que cierto elegido de la llave espada siente un apego especial hacía ti"

"Sabrás que ellos te encontraran"

"Créeme, no sabes las ganas que tengo de destruir a uno de esos imbéciles. Pero de momento me voy a divertir haciendo de tu vida un infierno" - Fue lo último que me dijo antes de entrar al portal y que la oscuridad nos engullera.

* * *

**He aquí el primer episodio de esta nueva historia. ¿Qué os ha parecido?. Por mi parte espero que os halla gustado.**

**Tengo que decir una serie de cosas acerca de la historia, la primera es que sus actualizaciones serán de vez en cuando, no tan seguidas como Forward Unto Dawn o como espero que lleguen a ser las de In The Sky, aunque creo que ya estará acabada antes de continuar la ****historia. Además, en cuanto a la ropa que le puse a Naminé que sera la única nueva porque las de los demás personajes son las del videojuego; les dejo a vuestra imaginación el short y los botines, pero la blusa que le puse solo tenéis que poner en imágenes de google Elizabeth Bioshock Infinite y en las imágenes que veáis la blusa blanca es esa.**

**PD: ¿Qué os parece la portada?**


	2. Chapter 2: Hostage

**Capitulo 2.**

* * *

Abrí poco a poco mis ojos, dejando que estos se familiarizaran con la luz del ambiente. Cuando mas o menos mi visión se aclaro comprobé que esa habitación no pertenecía al castillo. Estaba en una especie de comedor que era atravesaba por una alargada mesa, donde yo me encontraba a un extremo.

Intente levantarme pero fue en vano, ya que mis brazos y piernas estaban atados a la silla.

"Vaya, vaya, pero si nuestra invitada ya se ha despertado" - Dijo una voz desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

"Cierto maestro" - Le contesto otra.

"¿Quiénes sois?" - Les pregunte con un resquicio de miedo.

"Yo soy la oscuridad en persona" - Dijo el que tenía una voz más siniestra.

"¡No jodas, enserio!" - Le dije sarcástica -"**Mierda por qué en las peores situaciones es cuando aparece mi lado sarcástico"**

"Más respeto muchacha" - Me dijo la otra voz.

Entonces pude mirar mejor y vi que quien me había dicho eso, era el enmascarado del castillo.

"¡Eres tú!" - Le dije echa una furia.

"¿Quién sino?" - Me dijo en tono de burla.

"¡Te juro que cuando me desate te voy a arrancar la cabeza cabrón!"

"Vaya pero si la gatita está sacando las uñas"

"¡Si y esta gatita que está aquí va a usar sus uñas para dejarte la cara echa un puzzle!"

"Genial así tendré un nuevo saco con el que entrenar"

"¡Pero seras gilipollas!" - Le grité echa una furia mientras me intentaba parar para romperle la cara. A lo que él me respondió con una risa de psicópata que más rabia me dio.

"Vanitas para, deja de molestar a nuestra invitada" - Le dijo el otro.

"Si maestro"

"Sabes te recomiendo que vayas al diccionario más cercano que tengas para que busques lo que significa la palabra invitada y luego compares con tu idea de lo que es" - Y hay estaba de nuevo el lado sarcástico.

"Te he dicho que respetes criatura insignificante" - Me dijo el imbécil con un tono más fuerte.

"Te digo lo que me puedes comer o ¿te haces una idea?"

"No aprecias tu vida o ¿Qué?" - Me dijo ya furioso.

"O ven y lo averiguares tío duro que al otro lado de la habitación es mucho más fácil decir las cosas"

"Se acabo, ahora veras" - Dijo estallando mientras hacía aparecer su llave espada.

"¡Silencio los dos!" - Dijo aquella persona furiosas haciendo que los dos dejáramos de discutir.

"Vanitas vuelve a tu sitio"

"Pero..."

"No lo repetiré dos veces"

"Si maestro" - Dijo resignado mientras volvía a su lugar, yo le hice una mueca victoriosa.

Entonces el hombre aquel se para y me miro por un momento.

"Como te he dicho con anterioridad eres nuestra invitada y no desearía que estuvieras incomoda"

"Vale ¿Dónde está la cámara oculta?" - Dije mientras miraba de un ladro al otro.

"Sabes si de verdad valoras tu vida dejarías de comportarte de esa forma"

Entonces me le quede mirando de arriba a abajo.

"¿Y quién se supone que eres tú?"

Se produjo un silencio enorme.

"Déjate de bromas y ten un poco de respeto" - Dijo furioso el otro.

"Lo tendría, pero es que si no sé quién es que quieres que haga Blaki"

"¡Cómo me has llamado!" - Grito.

"¿Quieres qué te lo vuelva a repetir?" - Le dije con una sonrisa burlona.

"Sabes si yo fuera tú estando en esa posición tendría más respeto ante quien me estoy dirigiendo. Estás hablando con el mismísimo Maestro Xehanort"

"Ah así que tu eres el mismísimo Maestro Xehanort que tantos problemas les está causando a mis amigos"

"El mismo"

"Pues menuda decepción" - Le dije sin cortarme un pelo al mismo que otro silencio se producía en la sala.

"¿Disculpa?" - Me dijo el tal "maestro".

"Si te soy sincera cuando escucho todas esas noticias acerca de ti, me imagino a alguien no sé... más joven tal vez, no a un viejales encorvado, que le hace la competencia a Quasimodo con la joroba de la espalda y que en estos precisos momentos me está deslumbrando con la luz que refleja su calva"

"¡Pero tú ¿Quién te crees que eres?!" - Me grito furioso Blaki.

"Además si se supone que eres el malo más malote quién en su sano juicio se pone antes de su nombre "maestro", es como hola tú quién eres, el poderoso Maestro Xehanort, lo siento es sábado vuelve otro día a explicar matemáticas. Te quita todo lo malo" - Sinceramente como me gusta cavar mi propia tumba.

"Vanitas llévatela" - Dijo mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

"Como ordene maestro"

Entonces el "enmascarado misterioso" se acerco a mi y de repente las ataduras desaparecieron y yo me prepare para salir corriendo.

"No tan rápido" - Dijo mientras me agarraba muy fuerte del brazo.

Una vez que salimos de aquella sala, caminamos por una serie de pasillos interminables hasta detenernos en una puerta que abrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Una vez que lo hizo, me lanzó dentro haciendo que casi me estampara contra el piso.

"Pero seras estúpido"

"Eres insoportable"

"Oh vamos Blaki vete con tu amo para que vea que cumpliste tu misión y te de unas palmaditas en la espalda como recompensa por ser una mascota obediente"

"Se acabo ya es la gota que colmo el vaso" - Me dijo echo una furia mientras se abalanza contra mi.

Me pego contra la pared de un sólo golpe, estrujando mi cuello haciendo imposible el paso de aire.

"Escúchame atentamente" - Me dijo con voz de psicópata - "Si sigues con vida es porque eres importante para el plan que el maestro tiene en mente, así que yo que tu me tragaría mis palabras porque ten claro que cuando seas inservible no dudes que te matare y que disfrutare mucho de ello" - Dijo eso último con una voz tan fría y macabra que se me heló la sangre - "¿Lo has entendido?"

Yo asentí como pude mientras sentía como mis pulmones ardían por la necesidad vital de aire.

"Bien" - Dijo mientras me soltaba y yo caía al suelo llenando con todo el aire que podía, para después marcharse.

Me permití aunque fuera un par de minutos para recuperarme de todo lo ocurrido, una vez que me centré me levante y le di una mirada a la maldita habitación blanca en la que me encontraba buscando cualquier cosa que me ayudara a escapar; porque no iba a quedarme aquí sentada esperando a mi verdugo ni un segundo más.

* * *

**Narra Sora.**

Si tuviera que describir todo lo que sentía en estos momentos con una sola palabra, esa sería claramente desesperación.

Después de despedirme de Naminé, me sentía contento por haberla ayudado así que fui a buscar a los demás para irnos de a Tierra de Partida ya que se estaba haciendo tarde; no tuve que esforzarme mucho debido a que los encontré en el lugar de siempre donde le estaban curando la mano a Roxas por la pelea que tuvo con Seifer.

Ellos me preguntaron a ¿dónde había ido? y yo les respondí que había encontrado a Naminé, también les dije que ella se encontraba bien y que ya se había marchado al castillo Disney; con lo que hice que la tensión que había en el lugar se disminuyera. Por lo que una vez que la mano de Roxas ya estaba mejor, nos despedimos de Hayner, Pence y Olette para irnos. Y así pensaba que el día terminaría, de una forma tranquila y relajada, que equivocado estaba.

Porque no pasó mucho tiempo de nuestra llegada al castillo que Xion, Ventus y yo vimos al rey Mickey con una cara de preocupación, y al preguntarle qué le ocurría; el nos informo que había recibido un mensaje de la reina informándole que Vanitas estaba en el castillo. Por lo que sin perder ni un segundo más los tres nos ofrecimos en ir ayudarle y partimos en dirección al castillo.

Una vez que llegamos al castillo no perdimos mucho tiempo en encontrar a la reina. Ella junto a Daisy se encontraban en el salón de la piedra angular de luz, ambas en un perfecto estado, lo que nos alivio bastante.

**Flashback. **

"Su majestad ¿Se encuentra bien?" - Le pregunto Xion una vez que pudimos acceder al salón donde las hayamos.

"Si estamos bien las dos"

"Ah que alivio, cuando el rey nos informo de que Vanitas estaba en el castillo nos temimos lo peor" - Le dijo Ven.

"Si nosotras también, por ello nos escondimos aquí"

"Minnie ¿Sabes que intensión tenía Vanitas cuando se apareció?" - Le pregunto el rey.

"No Mickey" - Le dijo Daisy - "Nosotras nos encontrábamos en el salón del trono cuando de la nada apareció uno de esos portales oscuros del cual salió Vanitas. Creo que su objetivo era secuestrar a la reina"

"Podría ser lo más probable, si Xehanort llegara a secuestrar a la reina, le sería de una moneda de cambio muy valiosa" - Dijo Xion.

"¡Oh no!" - Dijo la reina alarmada.

"¿Qué ocurre?" - Pregunto el rey.

"Naminé... ella fue la que se encargo de distraer a Vanitas para que nosotros pudiéramos escapar"

"¿Y dónde está?" - Dijo Ventus preocupado.

"No lo sabemos, ella no entro con nosotros. A lo mejor pudo huir de Vanitas y se refugio en su habitación"

"¿Dónde se encuentra?" - Dijo Xion.

"En el ala oeste del castillo, es una puerta azul celeste"

Sin perder un minuto más, salí corriendo en aquella dirección ignorando los gritos de mis compañeros, porque sabía que Vanitas era un maníaco capaz de matar a alguien sin sentir nada y si Naminé lo hizo enfurecer me temía lo peor.

Corrí, corrí, corrí todo lo que mi cuerpo daba. No tarde mucho en llegar al ala oeste y mucho menos en hallar la puerta de su habitación, por lo que al intentar abrirla esta no cedía; así que con todas mis fuerzas empujé consiguiendo que esta abriera.

Una vez que estuve dentro, todo la habitación se encontraba en pleno silencio con casi todas sus cosas colocadas en la puerta en forma de barrica, ahí fue cuando me puse todavía más nervioso.

"¡Naminé!" - Grite desesperado su nombre - "¡Naminé dónde estás! - Volvía gritar, pero nada.

Entonces mis ojos se fijaron en su bloc de dibujos que se encontraba posado en su cama abierto. Me acerque hasta el dicho objeto, que se encontraba abierto en una página lo que parecía ser en blanco; pero al agarrarlo vi que esto era mentira, ya que había una única frase que decía: _**"Se defendió como toda una campeona... es una pena que no le sirviera de nada. Ahora es mi prisionera"**_

**Fin del Flashback.**

Ahora me encontraba sentado en los jardines del castillo sólo, los demás hace poco que acababan de llegar y se habían enterado de la noticia. La pobre Kairi se derrumbo en lágrimas y Roxas está hecho una furia.

"Aquí estás" - Me dijo Ven mientras se sentaba a mi lado - "Te estaba buscando"

"Sera mejor que te vayas Ven, no estoy de humor"

"Vamos tío, ya tengo suficiente con aguantar a Roxas y su humor de perros, para que también empieces tú"

"No tiene gracia Ventus es un momento bastante delicado"

"Lo sé Sora, yo también estoy preocupado por Naminé pero lo que no puedes hacer martirizarte de esta forma"

"Tú no lo entiendes Ven, es complicado"

"¿Qué es complicado Sora?, el hecho de que te sientes furioso contigo mismo por pensar que fuiste incapaz de proteger a Nami o ¿Qué estás confundido por que tienes sentimientos que van más allá de la amistad hacía ella? "

Me quede helado.

"Pensáis que como aveces tengo un comportamiento infantil no le hago mucho caso a los hechos que ocurren a mi alrededor, pero observo muy bien las cosas y me he dado cuenta de que aunque trates de negarlo te gusta Naminé"

"¿Tanto se me nota?" - Le dije algo sonrojado.

"No te creas, pero ahora colega lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de culparte a ti mismo y mover ese culo" - Me dijo mientras se paraba y me daba la mano para que yo se la agarrara para levantarme. Lo cual hice.

"Gracias Ven"

"No hay de que, para eso estamos los amigos"

"Además ¿Me harías el favor de no decírselo a nadie?"

"Soy una tumba, pero la duda que tengo es ¿Si ahora te gusta Naminé y no Kairi o tienes sentimientos por ambas?"

"La segunda opción Ven"

"Bueno lo importante ahora es rescatar a tu segunda princesa en apuros del maníaco homicida que además de ser parte de mi es idéntico a ti"

"No me lo recuerdes"

"Y más tarde habrá tiempo para resolver tus dilemas amorosos" - Me dijo mientras nos poníamos en camino hacía donde se encontraban los demás.

Sinceramente hablar con Ventus me ayudo mucho a centrarme, no podía seguir odiándome cuando la prioridad ahora es encontrar y salvar a Naminé.

* * *

**Narra Vanitas.**

Después de terminar de "dialogar" con nuestra invitada, me dirigí hasta el sótano de la mansión ya que lo más probable era que el maestro se encontrara ahí, en su laboratorio haciendo algún experimento.

Una vez que llegué al suso dicho lugar, entre como perro por su casa y me apoye en una de las paredes con los brazos cruzados mientras observaba como el maestro estaba concentrado en una reacción química.

"Me podrías volver a repetir para ¿Qué la necesitamos?, ¿No es más útil la reina?"

"Es cierto que no poder secuestrar a la reina no fue nada agradable, pero si es cierto lo que me has dicho acerca de que si el elegido de la llave espada tiene un interés en la chica es una oportunidad que no podemos dejar de escapar a nuestro favor"

"¿Y por qué en vez de ella, no secuestramos a la pelirroja del vestido rosa? Se supone que también siente algo por ella"

"Es cierto, pero además de esos sentimientos también se siente culpable por olvidarla así que más a nuestro favor"

"Menuda sarta de estupideces, por eso prefiero no tener corazón. Así no tengo que pasar por todo eso"

"Lo importante ahora Vanitas es mantenerla vigilada es una parte importante del plan y tal como es su carácter no debería extrañarte nada que intente escaparse"

"¿Pero que saco yo con todo esto?"

"Al final de todo te dejare que hagas lo que quieras con ella"

"La destruiré"

"Si eso te hace feliz"

Entonces por mi mente empezaron a pasar ideas de como torturaría a esa chica, lo que me provoco una sonrisa.

"Por cierto maestro ¿En qué estás trabajando ahora?"

"En nada especial" - Pero vi como de ese liquido echaba una gota en lo que parecía ser alguna especie de tejido y del cual creo que aparecían un par de pelos.

"Por favor maestro, no me diga que le afecto lo que ella le dijo sobre la calvicie"

"No Vanitas" - Pero no sabía si creerle porque no hacía más que frotarse la cabeza.

"Bueno iré a ver como está la prisionera" - Le dije mientras me marchaba.

**Narra Naminé.**

Cuando el imbécil se marcho, no perdí más tiempo y corrí en dirección a la puerta para intentar abrirla; pero nada ya que estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Por lo que empecé a registrar a la habitación en busca de cualquier salida.

Me acerque a una de las ventas que había y pude abrirla, pero nada porque la posible salida hacía mi libertad se encontraba como a cuatro pisos de altura, por lo que si no me salían alas no podría hacer mucho.

Pero justo cuando me iba a dar por vencida vi que el bordillo de la ventana comunicaba con el de una habitación contigua, por lo que si pensarlo más me monte en el.

"Esta bien Naminé, lo único que tienes que hacer es moverte despacio y olvidarte de la caída que hay abajo" - Me dije a mi misma nerviosa mientras me ponía de pie y pegaba mi espalda a la pared y comencé a moverme.

Lo malo de todo es que la ventana que daba a la otra habitación estaba como a quince metros de distancia y había partes en las que el bordillo se hacía más pequeño, por lo que cualquier paso en falso y no lo contaría.

"Yo y mis brillantes ideas" - Dije mientras me acercaba por fin a la dichosa ventana y me pegaba en ella.

"**Vale por lo que veo la ventana no está en muy buen estado" - **Pensé mientras observaba algunas grietas que tenía el objeto - **"Tal vez si lo golpeo suficiente podre abrir un hueco con el que pueda meter el brazo para alcanzar la manecilla y abrirla"**

Así que comencé a dar golpes con mi codo contra la superficie, pero no surtía ningún efecto así que aumente la fuerza de estos y entonces escuche un crujido. Pero lo malo es que no fue solo uno, sino varios ya que no conté con que todo mi peso estaba apoyado contra el cristal y este no estaba en un estado muy resistente.

De repente todo el apoyo con el que sostenía mi cuerpo desapareció y lo siguiente que sentí fue que caía, para mi suerte dentro de la habitación, pero no fue tan agradable sentir como mi espalda impacta con todo esos trozos de cristal.

Me levante como pude intentado no cortarme con todo los trozos de cristal que habían esparcidos por doquier. Y una vez que estaba bien sin ninguna herida grabe, solo pequeños raspones, me dirigí hasta la puerta y para mi suerte esta si se abrió, pero cuando me disponía a salir recordé que el maldito psicópata no tardaría en darse cuenta de que me había escapado y necesitaba urgente algo para defenderme en el caso de que me atrapara, por lo que volvía al suelo lleno de cristales donde agarre el más afilado que había para ya por fin salir.

Una vez que estaba fuera comencé a caminar por los interminables pasillos de aquel lugar en busca de una salida, pero nada.

"Maldición esto es un laberinto" - Dije mientras miraba en busca de alguna otra dirección, pero nada. Parecía que caminaba en círculos.

Aunque para mi suerte entre tanto camina para aquí y para allá, encontré una enorme puerta.

"Esta tiene que llevar a algún sitio... creo" - Dije mientras la abría.

Al hacerlo llegue a lo que parecía un enorme recibidor, donde había una puerta todavía más grande que debía de ser la salida de este manicomio. Aceleré el paso emocionada por lo cerca que tenía la libertad que ya casi podía saborearla.

Pero justo cuando estaba bajando las escaleras que llevaban al nivel principal frene en secó.

"Tú" - Dijo una voz que se sorprendía de verme.

Delante de mi estaba el enmascarado a nada más de ocho escalones de lo que hubiera llegado a ser mi libertad, pero en este caso se había convertido en algo peor; mi perdición.

"Mierda" - Le dije mientras daba media vuelta y corría escaleras arriba.

"¡Vuelve ahora mismo!" - Me grito furioso.

Aunque su grito me helara la sangre, no podía detenerme porque aunque fuera una parte de su plan no tenía garantías de que no me hiciera nada dado lo que hizo en la habitación. Corrí todo lo que mis pies daban, pero como había tomado otra dirección cuando me lo encontré ahora estaba perdida en este laberinto; y lo único que escuchaba eran sus pasos acercándose a mí a gran velocidad.

Sin perder un minuto más comencé a abrir todas las puertas de las habitaciones que me encontraba para esconderme, pero ninguna cedía y los pasos cada vez estaban más cerca. Estaba desesperada y no sabía que hacer, pero puede recordar en un libro que leí hace tiempo sobre el arte de la fuga y de como con una horquilla podías forzar la cerradura de una puerta.

Así que me detuve en una de las puertas, me agache en frente de la cerradura y me la única quite una horquilla que tenía en el pelo; para comenzar a forzar la cerradura.

"Rubita ¿Dónde estás?" - Dijo a lo lejos con voz de loco.

"**Joder" - **Pensé

"Vamos sal de tu escondite, te prometo que no me enfadare" - Cada vez se acercaba más.

"Venga ábrete" - Dije mientras seguía forcejeando.

"Bueno no tanto"

Entonces escuche un "click" y de sin perder más tiempo abrí la puerta, así como la cerré una vez que estuve dentro del lugar. Volví a bloquear la cerradura, sabía que esto no lo detendría pero me daría algo más de tiempo; tras hacerlo corrí a la ventana y pude ver que la altura hasta el suelo era como de un piso, así que abrí la ventana para buscar más opciones y justo a mi derecha había una enredadera que podría utilizar para bajar. Y cuando me dispuse a hacerlo sentí un fuerte tirón de mi coleta que me volvió a meter dentro de la habitación.

Caí contra el suelo de un solo golpe y escuche como cerraban la ventana.

"Vaya vaya pero si la gatita se nos iba a escapar"

"Vete a la mierda" - Le dije mientras me levantaba del suelo.

"Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que respetes" - Me dijo mientras me agarraba del cuello y me estampaba contra la pared.

"Mis amigos vendrán a por ti"

"¿Cómo?"

Pero yo no respondí y sentí como aumentaba la fuerza de su agarre.

"Repitelo" - Pero le respondí negando con la cabeza.

"He dicho que lo repitas" - Me dijo furioso mientras apretaba completamente mi cuello impidiendo el paso del aire.

"Mis amigos vendrán a por ti" - Le dije en un susurro inaudible.

Pero él se acerco para poder oírlo mejor.

"Repitelo" - Me ordeno.

"Sora te va a destrozar" - Le susurré al oído.

Saque el trozo de cristal que tenía en uno de los bolsillos traseros y con todas las fuerzas que tenía se lo clave en su hombro izquierdo.

Oí como grito de dolor a la vez que sentía como la presión del cuello desaparecía y el oxigeno regresaba de nuevo a mis pulmones. Me quede ahí un par de segundos viendo como él se encontraba en el suelo con el cristal clavado y la sangre salía manchando el piso, estaba conmocionada ya que nunca en mi vida hubiera llegado a pensar que yo sería capaz de hacer algo así; pero no le podía dar mas vueltas al asunto porque desde el momento en que saqué el cristal ya había firmado mi sentencia de muerte.

Me levante como pude y olvidándome de todo lo que acababa de pasar corrí no en dirección a la puerta sino a la ventana, que sin pensármelo dos veces protegí mi cara con los brazos y salte atravesándola.

Al chocar contra el suelo sentí como el dolor se propagaba por todo mi cuerpo, el ardor de las pequeñas cortadas que tenía en las piernas y brazos por los cristales como el inmenso dolor que tenía en el tobillo derecho, porque fue mi punto de apoyo al aterrizar. Pero no podía preocuparme ahora, luego tendría tiempo para llorar cuando mi vida estuviera a salvo; por lo que no me detuve y seguí corriendo como podía a un inmenso bosque que había delante de mí.

"¡Sera mejor que corras maldita zorra, porque cuando te atrape desearas nunca haber nacido!" - Oí como me gritaba desde lejos.

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaría corriendo exactamente, pero sé que era bastante. Después de escuchar como él me gritaba corrí todo el tiempo en linea recta, teniendo que esquivar un motón de obstáculos que me encontraba por el camino.

Me permití un momento para recuperarme y observarme, las heridas de mis piernas ya habían dejado de sangrar, pero varios moretones habían aparecido al igual que en mis brazos por la caída y mi tobillo me dolía a horrores; lo más probable es que me lo torciera.

"**Vaya... hoy ha sido un día... interesante" - **Pensé mientras en comenzaba a reír al pensar en todo lo que había hecho hoy, porque nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza apuñalar a una persona o saltar por una ventana.

"Me puedes decir ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?" - Dijo él apareciendo detrás de mi.

"Tú" - Le dije asustada, retrocediendo.

"Sí, yo. Sabes no me hizo mucha gracia el hecho de que clavaras un trozo de cristal"

Yo por instinto mire mis manos, que estaban manchadas de su sangre. Estuve un momento mirándolas, ya que creo que esta era la primera vez que veía sangre en toda mi vida.

"Lo mejor de todo esto es que en estos momentos solo estamos tú y yo aquí, así que voy a poder desquitarme contigo"

"Sabes que no me puedes matar"

"Lo sé, exactamente las palabras del maestro fueron que no te podía matar. Pero eso no significa que tu integridad física fuese dañada"

"**Mierda" - **Pensé.

Y para cuando me quise dar cuenta él ya estaba encima de mí. Dio un golpe en mi abdomen dejándome si aire, haciendo que cayera en el suelo. Una vez ahí comenzó a patear innumerables veces el mismo sitio sin ningún tipo de remordiendo.

"Oh vamos gatita ¿Eso es todo?" - Dijo mientras me agarraba del pelo para acercar mi cara a la suya.

Yo como respuesta le escupí.

"Muy divertido" - Dijo para darme un puñetazo en mi pómulo, haciendo que mi cabeza impactara directa contra el suelo mientras sentí como mi labio ardía.

Hice un intento para levantarme, pero él volví a patearme. Ahora lo único que sentía era dolor por todo mi cuerpo y el horrible sabor de la sangre de mi labio.

"Bueno es hora de que sepas lo que se siente que te claven un cristal" - Dijo mientras se colocaba encima de mí y sacaba de la nada el trozo de cristal - "Créeme cuando te digo que voy a disfrutar con esto"

Entonces poco comenzó a clavar el trozo de cristal en uno de mis hombros lentamente, disfrutando como este poco a poco cortaba la carne e iba desapareciendo dentro de mi cuerpo mientras la sangre salía a más no poder. Yo por mi parte no podía aguantar los gritos de dolor y pataleaba en un intento de liberarme, pero era inútil.

En un momento que torcí la cabeza, pude ver una piedra no muy lejos de mí; así que con las fuerzas que me quedaban estire el brazo aprovechando que él estaba distraído para agarrarla, lo cual parecía lo más complicado del mundo ya que mientras más intentaba alargar el brazo,esta más lejos parecía que estaba. Pero en un momento determinado di un último impulso consiguiendo agarrarla y sin perder un minuto más se la estrelle en la cabeza, haciendo que este se cayera al suelo mientras emitía un quejido de dolor.

Una vez que me lo había quitado de encima, intente levantarme pero al apoyarme para hacerlo sentí como una corriente eléctrica dolorosa me recorría todo el brazo de la herida del cristal, pero aun así no le di más vueltas; me levante y comencé a correr por mi vida no sin antes quitarme aquel dichoso trozo de cristal que estaba incrustado en mi hombro.

Corría y corría todo lo que mis pies daban, pero era inútil ya que no me quedan fuerzas.

"¡No podrás huir de mí Naminé!" - Escuche como él me gritaba a lo lejos.

Es por ello que seguí mi camino si importarme todo lo que me doliera el cuerpo y sobre todo el tobillo. A medida que seguía corriendo el maldito bosque se hacía cada vez más complicado, es por ello que en un intento de saltar un tronco caído, tropecé y empecé a caer por un terraplén sintiendo como mi cuerpo a medida que rodaba, se golpeaba con las rocas y demás objetos del suelo.

Para cuando termine de rodar, al levantar la vista ya no me encontraba entre la maleza. Había llegado a una zona completamente despoblada de arboles, así que me pare y me puse a observar el lugar en busca de otro camino; pero nada más dar unos cinco pasos pude ver que no había ninguna forma de salir, ya que estaba en el borde de una cascada.

"**Mierda no hay ninguna salida, a no ser que suba por el terraplén no veo otra forma de salir"**

"Fin del trayecto Naminé" - Me dijo Vanitas apareciendo detrás de mí.

"Eso es lo que tú te crees" - Le dije y sin pensármelo dos veces salte.

El impacto con el agua me desoriento un poco, pero aun así no tuve problema en subir a la superficie, y al hacerlo di una enorme bocanada de aire que ya me hacía falta. Pero ese momento de libertad se vio interrumpido por el echo de que la corriente del agua comenzó a hacerse más rápida.

"**Mierda se me olvido que yo no sé nadar" - **Recordé.

La corriente comenzó a arrastrarme río abajo, mientras que yo intentaba "nadar" a contra corriente todo lo que podía, pero resultaba un esfuerzo inútil. De pronto la velocidad se volvió mucho más salvaje y yo hacía todo lo posible por mantener mi cuerpo a flote, pero me hundía constantemente; hasta que en un momento dado la desesperación que tenía por mantener mi cabeza a flote no me permitió darme cuenta de que iba a toda velocidad contra una roca no muy lejos de mi posición.

Mi cuerpo impacto de espalda contra dicho objeto, haciendo que la parte que se llevara lo peor fuera la cabeza, que con la velocidad a la que iba el choque hizo que esta se moviera bruscamente hacia atrás golpeándose.

Todo se volvió borroso y mi cuerpo ya no tenía energías para seguir luchando, así que mis esperanzas de escapar y volver a ver a mis amigos se fueron hundiendo junto a este poco a poco. Sentía como mis pulmones ardían rogando por aire, pero ya no había ninguna manera de volver a la superficie, así que dirigí mi vista hacia arriba mientras las últimas burbujas de aire se escapaban de mi boca; y sé que me llamareis imbécil, pero en ese preciso momento la imagen del cielo azul a través de las ondas del agua, como si fuera alguna especie de espejo, con los rayos del sol atravesando el agua y las burbujas subiendo; me pareció una de las imágenes más hermosas que jamas había visto en mi vida. Y de alguna manera era una bonita forma que mi vida acabara así, con el recuerdo de esa imagen antes de que todo se tiñera de negro.

**Narra Vanitas.**

"**Joder la maldita estúpida salto" - **Pensé mientras corría siguiendo el camino del río - **"Ya estaba a mi alcance si solamente hubiera sido un poco más rápido, ¿Dónde se habrá metido?"**

Con la suerte que tenía lo más probable era que hubiera salido y huyera de nuevo al interior del bosque. Pero a medida que mi búsqueda de la estúpida rubia avanzaba, divisé una figura no muy lejos de mí en la orilla del río.

Así que me fui acercando poco a poco hasta que aquella figura empezó a tomar forma.

"**¡Aja ahí estás!" - **Pensé mientras corría directo hacia ella.

Pero cuando me acerque más a su posición, pude ver que ella no se movía, así que aligere el paso y cuando por fin estuve justo a su lado ella parecía un cadáver.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda..." - Dije mientras me agachaba a su lado - "Joder Naminé si esto es una broma no tiene gracia" -Le dije mientras la movía pero ella no respondía, estaba completamente pálida y fría - "Puta vida el maestro me va a matar, ¿Qué hago?" - Dije desesperado.

Coloqué mi cabeza encima de su pecho con la esperanza de oír algún latido, pero no escuchaba absolutamente nada - **"Joder" - **Pero de repente percibí un pequeño latido, casi inaudible.

"**Bien tiene pulsaciones, pero no por mucho tiempo... Piensa Vanitas qué puedes hacer" - **Entonces tuve una idea fugaz - "**Tiene que funcionar"**

Y sin perder un minuto más me quite el casco, me acerque hasta su rostro y sin más comencé a hacerle la respiración boca a boca, una y otra vez hasta obtener alguna reacción por su parte. Pero ella no respondía.

"Vamos Naminé vuelve" - Le decía mientras lo volvía a hacer - "No te puedes irte y dejarme toda la mierda a mí... n-no-no te vayas por favor" - Dije eso último en un susurró.

De repente ella empezó a escupir toda el agua de sus pulmones volviendo a respirar.

Di un suspiro aliviado y la agarre entre mis brazos para cargarla, pero cuando pasé mi mano por la parte trasera de su cabeza, esta tenía algo de sangre.

"Voy a tener que curarte toda esas heridas" - Fue lo último que dije mientras abría un portal y me la llevaba en brazos de regreso a la mansión.

* * *

**Narra Naminé.**

"**¿No-No-No estoy muerta?... pero sino lo estoy... ¿Dónde estoy?" - **Me pregunte ya que no estaba en el bosque.

Me encontraba... no sé exactamente dónde estaba, todo estaba oscuro, era como si estuviera en el vacío. Me levante de lo que se suponía que era el piso de aquella estancia y comencé a mirar de un lado a otro en busca de algo o alguien, pero nada, no había absolutamente nada salvo la nada; Así que comencé a explorar aquel sitio.

El lugar parecía no tener fin alguno, ya que a medida que más caminaba, parecía que no había algún final. Pero de repente escuche como alguien me llamaba, así que comencé a buscar con la mirada la procedencia del sonido; hasta que delante de mí apareció una luz brillante azul celeste.

"Naminé por aquí" - Me dijo la voz de una mujer y yo me quede completamente anonadada.

"**E-Esa voz... Yo ya la he escuchado"**

"Ven por aquí pequeña"

Entonces yo empecé a ir en esa dirección.

"Eso es cariño, sigue mi voz"

"¿Quién eres?" - Susurré.

"¿Ya no me recuerdas?... bueno no pasa nada, eras muy pequeña" - Dijo con cierto tono divertido.

"¿Pequeña? ¿Cómo que pequeña? ¿Quién eres?"

"Ven y descubrirás una pequeña parte de la verdad cariño"

Entonces llegué a donde se encontraba la luz brillante y ésta me engullo, pero no sentí ningún tipo de dolor, más bien era una sensación cálida y acogedora. Pero ésta no duro mucho tiempo ya que desapareció, y yo ya no me encontraba en aquel lugar oscuro, estaba en lo que parecía una calle con un montón de enormes edificios con la misma arquitectura que la del salón de mi sueño, la cual estaba completamente desolada. Mire de un lado a otro en busca de alguna señal de vida pero no había nadie.

Pero de repente mi vista se centro en la figura de lo que parecía ser una mujer, comencé a caminar en su dirección ya que de algo me decía que yo la conocía de algo pero ahora no sabía qué era. De repente ésta hizo un movimiento que me desconcertó.

"**Está diciendo que mire hacia atrás"**

Entonces dirigí mi visión hacia dónde ella señalaba y ante mí apareció una multitud de personas, estos huían de algo... pero de ¿qué? Todas aquellas personas pasaban junto a mí sin notar mi presencia estaban más preocupados de salvar sus vidas, de repente vi como una niña se caía y fui directa a ayudarla pero cuando la iba a agarrar mis manos la atravesaron; es como si fuera un fantasma. Por suerte la que parecía ser su madre apareció a tiempo y se la llevo, pero en ese momento ella dejo caer su muñeca.

Entonces escuche el sonido de una enorme explosión que hizo retumbar el suelo y cuando busque el origen del sonido, vi como una luz azul que engullía todo a su paso venía a gran velocidad en mi dirección así que empecé a correr para ponerme a salvo; pero para cuando quise darme cuenta ésta ya nos había absorbido y todo se desvaneció en la luz.

Desperté sobresaltada, mire de un lado al otro desorientada. Ya no estaba en aquel bosque sino en otra habitación de aquella maldita prisión y yo me encontraba acostada en un sofá.

Comencé a levantarme poco a poco ya que el dolor de mi cuerpo me hacía imposible hacer algún movimiento brusco. Cuando conseguí hacerlo me acerque hasta un espejo que había ahí para ver mi aspecto, que en pocas palabras daba pena; mi ropa esta toda hecha un asco, tenía cardenales y cortes sobre todo en mis brazos y piernas, y mi cabeza estaba vendada.

De repente vi como la puerta se abría y de ella emergía Vanitas, y yo como no estaba casi nada cabreada agarré un jarrón que había al lado y se lo lance; con la mala suerte que lo esquivo.

"Vaya menudo humor con el que te despiertas"

"¡Vete a la mierda maldito cabrón!" - Le grite mientras corría a una estantería que había en una esquina, para agarrar un libro y lanzarselo.

"Quieres parar de tirarme cosas"

Y yo le volví a lanzar otro.

"Quieres parar de desordenar mi habitación"

"Pues no haberme traído "

"No tenía más remedio, el maestro se enterró de lo que paso y me ordeno que tú te quedarías en mi habitación como una manera de vigilarte mejor"

"Pues menuda noticia tan agradable" - Le dije mientras le lanzaba otra cosa.

"Te crees que eres la única que esto no le fastidia, ahora voy a tener que verte y vigilarte todos los días en mi santuario"

"Oh que pena" -Le dije mientras le lanzaba más cosas.

"¡Para ya!" - Me grito mientras corría hacia mí.

Para de un movimiento rápido agarrar mi muñeca, haciendo que soltara lo que tenía.

"Sino querías tenerme aquí, ¿Por qué me salvaste?"

"No tenía otra opción, era dejarte morir y provocar la ira del maestro o salvarte"

"¿Hiciste la maniobra R.P.C para despertarme?"

"Más bien la respiración boca a boca" - Dijo mirando a otro lado.

"**Un momento eso quiere decir que... me beso" - **Pensé mientras sentía como mis mejillas ardían - "Me-Me besaste"

"¡Qué!"

"Qué me besaste" - Le dije mientras recapacitaba y me daba cuenta de la poca distancia que separaba nuestros cuerpos.

"¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Te estabas muriendo y la única manera de salvarte que se me ocurrió fue con la respiración boca a boca"

"Nada, solamente gracias por salvarme" - Le dije en un tono muy bajo mientras me tragaba mi orgullo y lo abraza.

Sentí como todo su cuerpo se paralizo por mi acción, pero tampoco duro mucho porque yo me separe en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"¿Puedo ver tu cara?"

"¿Por qué quieres verla?"

"Por pura curiosidad, me gustaría ver la cara de mi salvador" - Tal vez dije eso último con algo de sarcasmo.

"Olvídalo, además ¿Qué saco yo a cambio?"

"Recogeré tu cuarto"

"No me vale"

"Te prometo que no me intentare escapar"

"Si claro, como si pudieses"

"Eso también pensabas esta mañana y mira como acabo la cosa. Además esa ventana me está tentando a saltarla"

"Ni se te ocurra" - Me advirtió.

"¿Seguro? Dadas mis tendencia suicidas no te prometo nada"

"Esta bien" - Me dijo resignado.

"**Bien lo conseguí, Naminé uno, Vanitas cero. Aquel libro que me leí sobre aprender a chantajear fue de gran ayuda"**

Entonces él comenzó a quitarse el casco y una vez que lo hizo, mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Era como ver un reflejo de Sora pero completamente opuesto, tenía el cabello azabache y su piel era algo más pálida que la de Sora; pero lo que más me llamaba la atención eran los dos orbes dorados que tenía por ojos, que no dejaban de mirarme en ningún momento intimidandome.

Sin darme cuenta lleve mi mano directa a su cara, ya que tenía que tocar para saber si aquello que estaba viendo era real o una ilusión.

"¡Qué mierdas haces!" - Me dijo sobresaltado cuando mis dedos tocaron su cara y como reflejo este agarro mi muñeca.

"Solo quería saber que si lo que estaba viendo era real nada más"

"Pues lo es"

"Es que..."

"Me parezco al imbécil de Sora, ya lo sé no hace falta que urgues en la herida"

Pero entonces el dirigió su vista al brazo que estaba sujetando.

"Esas marcas ¿Qué son?"

Entonces mire en la dirección que lo hacía él y se me heló la sangre.

"**Maldición las cicatrices del sueño"**

"Nada, serán de cuando atravesé la ventana o me caí por el terraplén" - Le dije mientras me soltaba de su agarre.

"No lo creo, parecen marcas de garras" - Me dijo mientras lo volvía a agarrar para mirarlo mejor.

"Pues serías tú en alguno de nuestros encuentros"

"No, no recuerdo haberte arañado"

"Pues no le des más importancia" - Le dije mientras me soltaba de su agarre y tapaba las marcas con la manga de mi blusa.

"Encima que me preocupo por ti"

"Sabes me estoy replanteando el echo de si sería ético o no volcarte esta estantería encima tuyo"

"No empecemos de nuevo gatita"

"Lo mismo te digo Blaki"

"Pero..." - No dijo nada porque intento calmarse - "Sabes es tarde y estoy cansado, ¿Por qué no nos vamos a dormir y damos el tema por sanjado"

"Está bien pero ¿Dónde voy a dormir? Porque no creo que seas un caballero y me dejes tu cama"

"Ahí" - Dijo señalándome el sofá.

"¿Ahí?"

"Sí, a no ser que quieres dormir conmigo"

"En tus sueños" - Le dije mientras iba camino del sofá.

"Tienes algo para cambiarte"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Mira ahí"

Y cuando lo hice sentí como la vena de la frente se me estaba hinchando. Justamente lo que tenía para dormir era el maldito vestido blanco.

"**Porque me hace falta, porque sino lo quemaba" - **Pensé mientras agarraba el dichoso trapo - "¿Dónde me puedo cambiar?"

"¿Mmm?"

"Qué no me voy a desvestir delante tuyo"

"Esa puerta de ahí es la del baño"

"Gracias" - Le dije mientras entraba al baño y daba un sonoro portazo.

"Mujeres" - Escuche como dijo del otro lado.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente.**

"Ah la espalda" - Dije dolorida mientras me levantaba de aquel horrible sofá.

Me había levantado demasiado temprano porque el frío que había no me dejaba dormir, principalmente porque el Blaki además de hacerme dormir en un sofá, que si lo comparamos con una piedra ésta sería más cómoda, no me dio ninguna almohada o manta para abrigarme.

Dirigí una mirada a mi querido compañero de habitación, el cual dormía profundamente dándome la espalda.

"**Cuanto caballerismo existe hoy en día" - **Pensé irónicamente mientras me levantaba o más bien hacía un intento de ello.

Todo el cuerpo me dolía a más no poder, pero aun así consigue levantarme y caminar dirección al baño, porque una ducha de agua caliente me desentumecería el cuerpo. Y puede que cuando entrara diera un portazo bastante fuerte.

**Narra Vanitas.**

Estaba durmiendo tan cómodo hasta que escuche un fuerte ruido que me despertó en el acto.

"¿Qué demonios?" - Dije mientras me levantaba cabreado.

Pero en la habitación no había nadie.

"**Mierda no me digas que se ha vuelto a escapar" - **Pensé mientras me levantaba rápido de la cama - **"Pero si anoche cerré la puerta con llave ¿Cómo es posible que se escapase?"**

Y cuando estaba apunto de salir de la habitación escuche ruidos en el baño, así que me acerque lentamente y pegué la oreja a la puerta para intentar oír algo, lo cual fue algo que logré sin ningún problema ya que oí perfectamente el ruido del agua.

"Me despertó unicamente para bañarse" - Dije furioso en un susurró.

Pero no le di mucha importancia ya que era demasiado temprano para pelear, así que fui en dirección a la cocina a por algo de comer.

Una vez que llegué a la cocina vi que no había ningún rastro del maestro, por lo que lo más probable era que se encontrase en laboratorio haciendo vete tú a saber, por lo que me puse a buscar algo que comer. Cuando acabe iba a volver directo a la habitación pero recapacite.

"¿Y qué le llevo yo de comer a la otra?" - Dije mientras miraba por todo el lugar - **"Ya sé" - **Pensé mientras agarraba una pieza de fruta y volvía directo a la habitación.

Al llegar dicho lugar abrí la puerta y entre, pero cuando mis ojos miraron lo que había delante de mí me quede paralizado. Delante estaba Naminé rebuscando en el armario, pero eso era lo menos importante de todo ya que ella se encontraba unicamente vestida con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y con el pelo mojado.

"¿Qué?" - Me dijo ella cuando se percato de que la estaba observando.

"Nada, te traje el desayuno" - Le dije mientras le ponía la manzana en una mesa.

Entonces ella se puso a mirarme de arriba a abajo para luego reprimir una carcajada.

"¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?" - Le espete molesto.

"Nada, solo que no impones tanto con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta" - Me dijo en tono divertido mientras seguí rebuscando en el armario.

"Y que te pensabas, que también dormía con la armadura puesta"

"Como usted diga todo poderoso Blaki"

"¡Qué no me llames así!"

"Como digas... Blaki"

"¡Pero seras...!"

"Mi niño te quejas más que una mujer"

"No"

"Si tú lo dices"

"Por cierto ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?"

"Nada importante" - Me dijo mientras se agachaba y buscaba en los cajones.

Entonces me quede observándola.

"**Su cuerpo todavía está algo húmedo y esas piernas se ven tan suaves al tacto, y como las gotas de agua de su pelo caen y se deslizan por su cara y cuello, hasta su... ¡¿Pero qué coño estoy pensando?!" - **Pensé mientras desviaba la mirada - **"¿Y por qué coño tengo este color rojo en las mejillas?" - **Pensé mientras me miraba en el espejo.

"¿Te pasa algo?"

"¿Qué? No, nada" - Le dije nervioso.

"¿Seguro?"

"Sí, es ¿Qué ahora eres psicóloga?"

"No, pero una vez leí un libro sobre psicología" - Dijo mientras cerraba el armario - "Y creo que podría analizarte fácilmente"

"Ja, inténtalo" - Le dije mientras me reía.

Entonces ella se me acerco y se puso a observarme.

"Eres bipolar, malhumorado, narcisista y con tendencias psicópatas"

"No me has dicho nada nuevo"

"Mis palabras fueron que podría, no que lo haría perfectamente. Además presiento que toda eso que acabo de decir lo usas como una coraza para ocultar algo, posiblemente tus miedos"

"En tus sueños, yo no tengo miedos"

"Te dije que posiblemente, me haría falta conocerte mejo para corroborarlo, ahora si me disculpas tengo que poner fin a tu cesión de terapia porque me voy a cambiar" - Me dijo mientra se marchaba dirección al baño.

"**Ja miedos, en sus sueños. Yo no siento ningún miedo, yo no siento nada"**

"Por cierto" - Me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

"¿Qué?"

"Para la próxima vez que me mires el escote te recomendaría que intentaras ser un poco más discreto" - Y cerró la puerta.

"**¿Cómo se dio cuenta?... Creía que había sido discreto, pero es que se me acerco tanto cuando se puso a analizarme... y puede que no sean grandes, pero es que en comparación con sus otras amigas... ¡Pero que coño hago!"**

No le dí más vueltas a eso, ya que tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme como buscar al maestro para saber cuál sería mi misión de hoy. Así que sin más la hice que la oscuridad me envolviera y en un abrir y cerra de ojos mi ropa se había cambiando por mi armadura.

"Vaya si ya vuelves a ser Blaki" - Me dijo ella saliendo del baño.

"Mi paciencia no es infinita Naminé, que tenga que tenerte aquí no significa que tenga que aguantarte"

"Oh vamos yo no te caigo bien y tú a mí tampoco, pero eso no significa que nos tengamos que llevar como perros y gatos"

"No voy a ser tu amigo, sólo eres un simple peón en el plan del maestro. Que cuando ya haya cumplido su función va a ser eliminado por mí"

"Yo solamente quería que pudiéramos llevarnos de una forma amena, pero después no te quejes cuando nos insultemos, te lance cosas o te intente asfixiar por la la noche mientras duermes"

"No tienes agallas de hacerlo"

"Anoche me lo plantee más de una vez, pero entre que tenía el cuerpo molido y no tenía muchas fuerzas lo deje pasar, así que no digas que no estás informado"

"Lo que tú digas" - Entonces la mire mejor - "¿Qué haces con mi ropa?"

"¿Te refieres a esta camisa y a este pantalón corto?"

"Sí" - Le dije malhumorado.

"Es que no tenía nada más que ponerme, ya que mi ropa se quedo hecha un desastre con mi fantástico paseo por el bosque" - Me dijo mientras hacía comillas con los dedos en lo de paseo.

"No haberte escapado, además te di un vestido"

"Ni creas que voy a volverme a ponerme ese maldito trapo blanco mientras esté recluida aquí"

"Pues ya te lo puedes volver a poner porque no voy a darte mi ropa"

"Tarde, mientras estabas fuera de la habitación lo tire por la ventana"

"Dios eres peor que uno de esos dichosos elegidos de la llave espada"

"Los cuales te van a patear el culo a ti y a tu maestro"

"Sabes que, no voy a aguantarte más tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar discutiendo contigo" - Le dije mientras me ponía el casco y me marchaba.

"¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme aquí sola sin nada que hacer!" - Dijo mientras caminaba detrás de mí.

"Eres una prisionera, no una invitada"

"Tú y tu maestro deberías poneros de acuerdo en que soy, si prisionera o invitada"

"Me da igual" - Le dije mientras abría la puerta.

"Como te marches te prometo que me vuelvo a escapar" - Me amenazo.

"Estamos en un tercer piso, si quieres saltar adelante, vuela libre"

"Hay más maneras de salir de aquí"

"Claro que si campeona"

"Esta bien vete" - Me dijo mientas se daba la vuelta y iba camino del sofá - "Pero no te prometo que encuentres tu habitación como la dejaste"

"**Será cabrona la retorcida" **

"No puede ser tan complicado prenderle fuego a esa cama" - Dijo para si misma, pero con la intención de que la escuchara.

"Ni se te ocurra"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Quieres algo con lo que entretenerte, pues aquí tienes" - E hice que de una aura oscura me rodeara, haciendo que surgiera un nesciente.

"¡Qué cojones es esa mierda!" - Me dijo histérica mientras se subía al sofá.

"Es un nesciente" - Le dije mientras me reía a más no poder por su reacción.

"¡No es divertido! Esa cosa es como un maldito duende azul que además de parecer que se electrocuto, lo aplastaron"

"No querías algo con lo que entretenerte, pues ahí lo tienes. Es una parte de mí, cuídalo bien" - Le dije mientras salí y cerraba la puerta con llave, para luego ponerme en marcha.

Pero no di muchos pasos cuando escuche como ella gritaba como una loca y se escuchaba como que corría de un lado al otro de la habitación, lo cual hizo que me riera todavía más.

Fui directo al laboratorio, donde lo encontré realizando experimentos.

"¿Qué tal la primera noche con tu compañera de habitación?" - Me dijo sin mirarme.

"Fantástica" - Le dije con sarcasmo.

"Bueno sino la hubieras dejado escapar, no tendrías porque estar conviviendo con ella"

"Pero..."

"Ya te lo dije ayer Vanitas, nada de peros. Estamos en una parte delicada del plan como para permitirnos fallos"

"Lo sé maestro, ¿Cuál es mi misión de hoy?"

"Hoy no tendrás una misión relevante, lo que necesito para hoy es que hagas trabajo de campo. Espía a todos los elegidos para ver sin conseguimos averiguar que es lo qué están planeando"

"Entendido" - Le dije mientras abría un portal, para luego desaparecer.

* * *

Una vez que salí del portal me encontraba en Tierra de Partida, en unos prados no muy lejos del castillo, así que sin perder ni un segundo más comencé mi rumbo hasta el castillo a paso velos.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a mi objetivo, me encontré con los elegidos de la llave espada y para mi suerte ninguno de estos se había dado cuenta e mi presencia; ya que estaban más preocupados entrenando. Y de entro todos ellos, el que más me llamo la atención fue mi doble de pelo castaño que golpeaba sin parar un muñeco parecido a mí.

"**Ja, muy gracioso"**

"Juro que cuando te encuentre desearas no haber nacido" - Lo escuche decir mientras golpeaba todavía más fuerte al muñeco.

"Sora relájate un poco, que el muñeco no tiene la culpa" - Escuche como le decía Ven.

"No lo puedo evitar Ventus, lo único quiero es recuperar a Naminé y hacer que el maldito de Vanitas pagué por lo que hizo" - Dijo mientras disparaba una bola de fuego contra el objeto.

"Ya, yo también pero ahora por tu estúpida ira acabas de quemar a Vanitas dos, ¿Es qué no puedes enfrentarte a alguien de tu tamaño? ¿Qué culpa tiene el pobre Vanitas dos? " - Dijo eso último en un tono divertido mientras agarraba al muñeco para hacer más bromas.

Pero no le di más importancia a ese par de idiotas ya que llegado el momento se las devolvería, por lo que proseguí con mi camino hacia el castillo.

Una vez que llegué, como si se tratase de un fantasma, comencé a explorar los pasillos del lugar en busca de alguna información útil para el maestro; lo cual conseguí sin mucho esfuerzo, ya que justamente en el salón principal se encontraban reunidos al ratón parlante, el maestro Eraqus y Yen Sid. Por lo que me escondí cerca de ellos para poder oír lo que decían.

"No cabe duda que frustrar los planes de Xehanort al intentar secuestrar a la reina ha sido un punto a nuestro favor, pero el echo de que Vanitas secuestrase a la joven Naminé es algo alarmante" - Dijo Yen Sid y los otros dos asintieron.

"Pero lo que no entiendo es para qué necesitara Xehanort a la muchacha en sus planes, por lo que tengo entendido ella no es ninguna elegida y tampoco posee poderes mágicos"

"Es cierto Eraqus" - Le confirmo Yen Sid - "Pero por lo que sé la chica tiene algún tipo de relación directa con Sora y los demás aprendices, pero sobre todo con él, por lo que Xehanort se podría aprovechar de esto para doblegar la voluntad de Sora a su favor"

"En realidad todavía hay una razón más importante de lo que acabas de decir Yen Sid" - Dijo el ratón.

"No entiendo rey Mickey"

"Veréis, después de los echos ocurridos cuando Sora y Riku intentaron ser maestros de la llave espada, tuve una conversación con Ansem; en la que el se mostraba sumamente preocupado por Naminé"

"Prosigue" - Le dijo Eraqus.

"En realidad nunca llego a decirme el motivo de su preocupación, debido a que según él era mejor que nunca viera la luz, pero me dijo que era mejor que ella se encontrase siempre en el castillo ya que si Vergel Radiante sufría algún tipo de ataque le sería imposible protegerla y en cambio el castillo era más seguro"

"Entiendo, pero ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por la chica?"

"Por suerte conseguí insistir sobre el motivo por el que la chica debía tener tanta seguridad y este llego a decirme que aunque Naminé no lo parezca, ella podría llegar a ser una pieza fundamental de la guerra; por lo que era sumamente importante que no cayera en las garras de Xehanort debido a que si este llegara a descubrir el secreto al que está unido ella, nuestro fin sería inevitable"

"**Eso es información más que suficiente" - **Pensé mientras abandonaba el lugar.

Pero cuando me disponía a salir, vi como los malditos elegidos entraban al castillo excepción de Sora.

"**Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea" - **Pensé mientras salía sin ser visto.

No tarde mucho tiempo en llegar a donde se encontraba mi copia, el cual seguía entrenando sin descanso alguno.

"Vaya vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí" - Le dije para llamar su atención.

"Tú" - Me dijo furioso.

"El mismo"

Y sin perder ni un segundo más este se lanzo contra mí, pero yo fui más rápido que él y pude bloquear su ataque sin ninguna dificultad.

"Eres bueno pero no lo suficiente"

"¡Maldito cabrón!" - Me grito mientras intentaba volver a golpearme.

Pero fue en vano, ya que lo bloque y esta vez fui yo quien golpeo haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

"T-Te matare" - Me dijo mientras se intentaba levantar.

"Vamos Sora si ni siquiera pudiste protegerla, crees que de veras vas a poder matarme" - Le espete mientras le daba un patada en la cara - "Sabes lo más divertido de todo esto Sora, es se supone que tú eres el elegido de la llave espada el cual es capaz de salvar a los mundos de la oscuridad, pero no pudiste proteger a tu amiga; y en cambio ella una persona normal, aunque me cueste reconocerlo ha sido capaz de fastidiarme y casi conseguir escapar de mí, además tengo un par de cicatrices que lo demuestran"

Este por su parte intento volver a levantarse, pero yo se lo impedí golpeándole la espalda.

"Así que sera mejor que para nuestro próximo encuentro por lo menos sepas defenderte mejor" - Le dije mientras abría un portal para desaparecer.

* * *

Una vez que volví a la mansión fui directo al laboratorio a informar al maestro de lo que había descubierto en Tierra de Partida.

"Vaya Vanitas ya has vuelto, ¿Descubriste algo qué deba importarme?"

"La verdad es que sí maestro, mientras los espiaba pude descubrir en una conversación que tenía el ratón parlante con Eraqus y Yen Sid sobre que la chica es más importante de lo que parece, ya que no sólo nos sirve para doblegar al elegido debido a que por alguna razón, que desconozco, la chica podría ser una pieza fundamental de la guerra"

"Interesante, continua"

"No pude descubrir el por qué, ya que ni el mismo ratón lo sabía debido a que Ansem se negó a contarlo, pero este le dijo que la chica estaba relacionada con alguna especie de secreto el cual según él si lo llegáramos a descubrir, la destrucción de los elegidos sería inevitable"

"Son buenas noticias Vanitas, ahora lo que debemos averiguar es todo acerca de la chica y mantenerla alejada de los elegidos"

"Entendido maestro"

"Pero lo que me desconcierta de todo esto es que por lo que tengo entendido la chica es el incorpóreo de una princesa del corazón, y por lo tanto qué clase de secreto puede estar conectado con ella si es un ser incompleto que nunca debió existir"

"¿Qué es un incorpóreo?"

"Cuando una persona sucumbe a la oscuridad además de dar lugar a un sincorazón, también da lugar a otro ser a los que se les denomina incorpóreos que son como el cuerpo vació que deja esa persona"

"Entiendo" - Le dije mientras me marchaba y lo dejaba con sus experimentos.

Una vez que había terminado de hablar con el maestro no tenía ganas de ir a mi habitación y tener que verle la cara a la rubia, por lo que decidí aprovechar ese tiempo en entrenar lo cual me absorbió tanto que cuando me di cuenta ya había anocheciendo.

Por lo que ahora muy a mi pesar me dirigía a mi habitación donde tendría que seguir lidiando con la loca esa, pero aun así mi mente no hacía más que pensar en lo que me había dicho el maestro acerca de los incorpóreos.

"**Entonces si ella se supone que es el vació que deja una persona, por lo tanto no debe tener corazón al igual que yo, pero aún así es todo lo contrario a mí ya que ella desde mi punto de vista aparenta tener corazón; porque si no lo tuviera todas esas emociones que ella expresa no debería hacerlas"**

Pero aún así no le di demasiadas vueltas al asunto porque no era algo que me importara demasiado, así que sin más abrí la puerta del cuarto y entre, pero al hacerlo lo que vi me dejo algo desconcertado; Naminé estaba tirada en el suelo riendo hasta más no poder mientras el nesciente que había invocado le hacía cosquillas en la barriga.

"¿Qué demonios se supone que es esto?" - Dije enfadado y estos dos se me quedaron mirando.

Al instante la criatura salió corriendo a alguna parte de la habitación.

"Anda si ya has vuelto" - Me dijo mientras se paraba.

"¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo con la criatura?"

"A ti que te parece, jugar"

Sentí como la vena de la cabeza se me estaba hinchando.

"Eso es una criatura de la oscuridad no una mascota"

"Sí, yo también lo pensaba justo después de que te fuiste en el momento que comenzó a perseguirme y cuando me pillo pensé que haría algo malo, pero en cambio se puso a observarme con curiosidad y luego me empezó a hacer cosquillas. La verdad quitando a un lado todo lo malo, son criaturas a las que se les puede coger cariño"

"Pues olvídalo, porque son seres cuyo único objetivo es provocar el caos ¿Y ahora dónde se habrá metido?"

"Vanitas déjalo en paz, no te ha hecho nada malo además es mi mascota"

"Me da igual y no es tu mascota"

"Pero qué más te da que la criatura sea mi mascota si además ambos salimos ganado, si esta conmigo yo no me aburro aquí sola sin hacer nada y por lo tanto note tengo que fastidiarte la vida"

"Que no me importa lo que pienses,eres una prisionera no tienes ningún tipo de derecho a hacer peticiones" - Le dije mientras hacía que la criatura viniera hasta donde estaba yo para en un chasquido de dedos hacer que desapareciera.

"Dios no me caes mal, pero si dejaras de respirar tampoco me importaría" - Me dijo enfadada.

"Lo mismo te digo, ahora si me disculpas quiero bañarme para poder dormir"

"Ojala te resbales y te rompas el cuello" - Me dijo mientras se iba al sofá.

"Te he oído"

"Esa era mi intención"

Después de bañarme pensé que no tendría que discutir más con la otra, pero fue todo lo contrario porque una vez que salí del baño esta me lanzo un libro que no me costo mucho esquivarlo y aún así ésta no paro ya que al ver que lo había esquivado comenzó a lanzarme más cosas. Así que sin perder más tiempo la agarre del pelo y la tire al sofá, ya que lo único que quería era dormir.

Lo cual habría conseguido perfectamente, sino hubiera sido por unos gritos que me despertaron.

"¡Me cago en todo!" - Grite furioso mientras me levantaba de la cama - "¡Es qué no saber estar tranquila ni un momento!" - Dije mientras caminaba furioso hacia ella.

Pero ésta en ningún momento me hizo caso, así que fui directo a donde estaba para comérmela viva de lo cabreado que estaba pero justo cundo llegué al sofá me quede estupefacto al ver lo que ocurría. Ella estaba dormida, pero se movía de un lado a otro gritando aterrorizada a más no poder.

* * *

**Narra Naminé.**

"Pa-pa-para por favor" - Le suplique mientras más lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

"No te lo repetiré una vez más, ¿Dónde habéis escondido el cristal?" - Me dijo aquella criatura mientras me estrujaba el cuello.

"No sé de lo que me estás hablando"

Y como respuesta obtuve un puñetazo en la cara que me dejo desconcertada.

"Como parece que no te acuerdas muy bien te ayudare a refrescar un poco la memoria" - Me dijo mientras se marchaba.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando, lo único que recordaba era pelear con Vanitas antes de ir a dormir, y cuando me di cuenta ya no me encontraba en la habitación, y había aparecido en esta especie mazmorra con los brazos atados a una cadena que me tenía colgando de un hueco.

Lo siguiente que sé, es que mire mis muñecas las cuales estaban sangrando porque la cadena tenía una serie de pinchos que estaban desgarrando mi piel; después sé que mire al hueco que había debajo de mí y vi un motón de cadáveres que hicieron que gritara y comenzara moverme histérica en un intento de liberarme pero en cambio hice que la cadena destrozara todavía más mis muñecas.

Entonces escuche como alguien se acercaba y delante de mí apareció esa criatura con armadura de caballero, que comenzó a golpearme sin ningún tipo de pudor o remordimiento.

"Bueno aquí tengo el remedio para esas lagunas de memoria" - Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

Entonces mire al objeto que tenía entre las manos y la sangre se me heló, ya que este tenía un cuchillo que relucía por lo afilada que se veía y que ademas tenía una serie de púas traseras.

"No por favor no" - Le dije llorando todavía más, porque sabía lo que venía a continuación.

"Oh por supuesto que sí" - Y de un solo golpe me clavo el cuchillo el el abdomen.

Grite a más no poder mientras sentí como el cuchillo atravesaba mi piel, produciendo un dolor indescriptible. Al mirar hacia abajo con la visión empañada por las lágrimas, vi como la sangre salía de la herida a más no poder, entonces aquel ser giro el cuchillo todavía clavado dentro de mí haciendo que gritara aún más fuerte.

"Lo mejor de este cuchillo, es que una vez que está dentro y le das la vuelta las púas que tiene hacia atrás destrozan aún más la carne" - Me dijo en un tono sádico mientras lo sacaba muy lentamente y yo veía como el objeto destrozaba mi carne.

Una vez que ya estaba a fuera, este empezó a hacerme cortes por todo el cuerpo haciendo que la perdida de sangre fuera todavía mayor, cuando se aburrió de los cortes superficiales, volvió a apuñalarme una y otra vez por todo el cuerpo.

Por mi parte ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando, sólo sentía el dolor constante de como el cuchillo salía y entraba una y otra vez de mi cuerpo. Pero de repente escuche como alguien le decía que parara, y al levantar la vista para saber quién era vi a Ventus, pero no al que yo conocía sino al de el otro sueño que tuve; pero a diferencia del otro, este se veía mucho más oscuro. Ya que al mirar sus ojos, estos transmitían dolor, rabia, tristeza y demás sentimientos negativos.

"¿La alimaña te ha revelado el paradero del cristal?" - Dijo en un tono tan frío y oscuro que me produjo escalofríos.

"No, no lo sabe"

"¿Por qué haces esto Ventus?" - Se me escapo de la boca.

"¿Qué por qué hago esto? Tal vez lo hago porque si tú y el resto de incompetentes que se supone que nos gobiernan hubieran visto que yo tenía razón y que esa maldita bola de energía era peligrosa para la ciudad nada de esto hubiera pasado y todas esas muertes se pudieron haber evitado"

"Esa no es la única razón, sé que tienes una lucha interna contigo mismo por lo que le ocurrió a ella" - Dije sin ningún tipo de control sobre mis palabras.

"Sabes qué, tienes razón, no sólo hago esto por la ciudad sino también porque si la hubieras protegido como os ordene ella en estos momentos estaría viva y nunca la hubiera perdido"

"Ella está viva"

"¡No me vuelvas a decir eso!" - Dijo mientras le quitaba el cuchillo al otro y me lo clavaba - "¡Eso no es estar viva es ser una prisionera!" - Me dijo furioso - "Pero ten algo claro una cosa, que todo esto te lo vas a llevar a la tumba ahora mismo" - Me dijo mientras sacaba el cuchillo y cuando estaba a punto de degollarme todo desapareció.

Desperté sobresaltada, mire a todos lados, ya no estaba en aquel lugar, todo había sido un sueño pero se había sentido ta real. Entonces mire a la figura que tenía enfrente, era Vanitas y sin más me levante y lo abrace hundiendo mira cara en su pecho para comenzar a llorar.

"¿Qué demonios?" - Dijo estático por mi reacción.

"Sé que yo no te caigo bien y tú a mí tampoco, pero por favor no me dejes sola, solamente te pido eso y te prometo que no te molestare más" - Le dije mientras lloraba más fuerte y me aferraba todavía más a él ya que aún sentía el miedo que había pasado.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando sentí que él rompía mi agarre para separarnos, yo me quede en el sofá y me abrace a mí misma mientras sollozaba, pero cuando creía que él se había ido dejándome ahí sola en cambio se agacho hasta mi altura para agarrarme y cargarme entre sus brazos.

Me quede completamente petrificada por lo que acababa de hacer, dirigí mi mirada a su rostro y este en ningún momento me miraba solo tenía la vista fija en el camino hasta su cama.

Una vez que llegamos el me coloco suavemente en la cama y camino hasta el otro lado para acostarse. Yo en ningún momento hice cualquier tipo de comentario o movimiento en falso, por el miedo a que Vanitas se enfadara y tuviera que quedarme sola y volver a repetir esa horrible pesadilla. Entonces él agarro las mantas y nos arropo a los dos.

Ya me había relajado algo y poco a poco iba durmiéndome, pero entonces sentí como Vanitas enrollo su brazo en mi cintura para atraerme hasta donde estaba él, pegando su cuerpo al mío y abrazándome por la cintura.

"Tampoco te creas que soy monstruo" - Me susurró en el oído mientras presionaba sus labios contra la parte trasera de mi cabeza, haciendo que me sonrojara.

"Gracias Vanitas" - Le susurre mientras movía una de mis manos a su agarre para tocar una de sus manos, la cual a diferencia de la mía estaba caliente. Esto hizo que el soltara una de sus manos de mi cintura para agarrar la mía.

Y así ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

**Bueno aquí está la segunda parte de la historia, espero que os gustase y espero vuestros reviews.**

**PD: He retocado la portada de la historia, ¿Qué os parece?**


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Paradise

Capítulo 3: Dark Paradise.

* * *

"**¿Dónde estoy?" - **Fue lo primero que pensé al abrir mis ojos.

No estaba en la habitación de Vanitas, era otro pero ¿Cuál?. Lo que más me desconcertaba era que no podía enfocar, lo único que percibían mis ojos eran las formas borrosas de los objetos. Por el contrario mis oídos, percibían el sonido de una forma más fuerte.

"**¿Qué demonios me pasa?"**

Intente pronunciar alguna palabra pero era completamente imposible.

"**¿Esto será otro de esos sueños?"**

Entonces me fije mejor en las formas que veía, al parecer estaba acostada y lo único que miraba era el techo que parecía tener alguna especies de dibujos y justo encima de mi cabeza había lo que parecía un móvil de los que se ponen en las cunas de los bebes, ¿Qué se supone que hacía yo en una cuna?. También podía ver lo que parecía una figura de alguien pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era.

De repente dicha figura comenzó a tararear la melodía de una canción que por alguna extraña razón me relajaba y tranquilizaba, me hacía sentir como si todo los problemas de mi alrededor desaparecieran y lo único hubiera fuera paz. Yo había escuchado aquella melodía en algún lado pero dónde.

Acto seguido vi como la figura que por las formas que podía ver se acercaba a mí y me recogía, para ponerme a la altura de su cara y comenzar a decir algo que no entendía, pero por alguna extraña razón esa voz también me pareció conocida.

"**¿Quién eres y por qué tengo esta sensación de protección y cariño a tu lado?" - **Pensé mientras hacía un esfuerzo por recordar a alguien cuya voz se pareciera a la que acababa de oír.

Escuche como aquella persona se reía y yo movía mi brazo para tocarla, y casi estuve a punto de lograrlo sino hubiera sido porque cuando mi dedo por fin pudo rosar algo todo desapareció.

* * *

Al abrir mis ojos ya no me encontraba en aquel lugar, estaba devuelta en mi prisión. Me incorpore de la cama quedando sentada con los pies colgando fuera de ella.

"¿Qué me está pasando últimamente? ¿Por qué tengo de repente todo estos sueños tan extraños? Todo empezó desde que encontré aquel libro" - Me dije mientras me levantaba de la cama.

Pero al hacerlo se produjo un terrible dolor de cabeza que me dejo desconcertada, era como si me estuvieran clavando miles de afiladas agujas por toda mi cabeza.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" - Me dijo alguien.

Al mirar quién era, vi a Vanitas entrando a mi habitación.

"Sí" - Le dije recuperando la compostura.

Pero el no me respondió, solamente se limito a dejar una bandeja encima de la mesa.

"Por cierto gracias por lo de anoche, fue un bonito detalle por tu parte" - Le dije sinceramente.

"No te acostumbres porque eso no volverá a pasar, esta noche vuelves a dormir en el sofá"

"Y ahora has vuelta a hacer que una conversación contigo resulte de todo menos agradable"

"Por lo menos yo no era el que gritaba anoche como una histérico"

"Créeme cuando te digo que si tú hubieras soñado lo mismo que yo, esa sonrisita que tienes desaparecería"

"Que no te dio tiempo a pararte a oler las rosas mientras paseabas por el campo"

"Si hubiera soñado con un campo de rosas ahora mismo no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. Pero en cambio tuve que soñar que estaba colgando en un pozo lleno de cadáveres, donde mis muñecas estaban atadas con una cadena de espinas que las desgarraban y a un tipo le divertía ver el cuchillo que me enterraba, destrozaba mi piel" - Obviamente sólo le conté eso y no la parte en la que aparecía Ventus.

"Vaya y después yo soy el enfermo"

"Mira no tengo ganas de discutir hoy contigo, porque no te vas con tu amo Blaki y me dejas sola" - Le dije mientras iba otra vez a su armario con toda mi cara para buscar algo que ponerme.

"¡Deja de llamarme así! Y ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para buscar en mi armario"

"La que está aquí" - Le dije mientras sacaba una camisa.

"Sabes ya no me quedan más pantalones negros cortos, los últimos los tienes tú y a no ser que te quieres poner mis boxers te recomiendo que vuelvas a ponerte tu vestido" - Me dijo mientras me enseñaba el vestido.

"Pues mira tú por donde si me voy a poner uno de tus boxers" - Le dije mientras agarraba la ropa y me encerraba cabreada en el baño.

"Mujeres" - Escuche que me decía del otro lado.

**Narra Vanitas.**

Después de que ella se encerrara en el baño inspire profundamente para calmarme, acto seguido fui hasta mi cama para arreglarla, aunque no lo creáis soy una persona a la que le gusta que todo este ordenado, no hasta el punto de lo enfermo, por eso el otro día cuando ella comenzó a desordenar la habitación la vena de la frente casi me estalla.

Pero inconscientemente mientras la hacía comencé a pensar en todo lo ocurrido anoche.

"**¿Por qué haría algo así?... ¿Por qué razón fui tan débil en ese momento? Es decir lo que tendría que haber hecho fue empujarla y volverme a acostar, dejarla sola, pero en cambio hice todo lo contrario. Deje que ella durmiera conmigo y encima la cargue hasta la cama, pero es que cuando ella me abrazo sentí algo extraño, algo que me desconcertó; debido a que cuando sus brazos se enrollaban al rededor de mi cuerpo y hundía su cara en mi pecho buscando protección, sentí algo en mi interior, una especie de ¿Sentimiento... ¡No! Es imposible, yo no siento nada, no tengo corazón... pero aún así fue todo lo contrario. Algo que me impedía dejarla ahí en ese estado, por eso sin más la lleve hasta la cama donde tampoco sé por qué la abrace, pero al hacerlo sentí una sensación agradable que me invadió y gusto; al igual que cuando ella junto su mano con la mía... pero todo esto nadie nunca lo sabría, tengo una reputación que mantener"**

De repente escuche como la puerta se abría sacándome completamente de mis pensamientos. Delante de mi estaba ella, secándose su largo pelo dorado, pero lo que más me llamaba la atención eran esas piernas húmedas que parecían tan suaves al tacto, además mi boxer se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo marcando sus caderas y mi camisa le quedaba algo levantada en la parte de arriba de su abdomen.

"Mis ojos están aquí arriba" - Me dijo señalándolos.

"Ya quisieras tú que perdiera mi tiempo viéndote"

"¿Seguro? Porque ayer cuando me mirabas las tetas se te veía muy interesado"

"Mentira"

"Ya puedo agregar a tu perfil psicológico mentiroso y trastorno obsesivo compulsivo por la organización"

"¡Yo no soy un obseso de la limpieza!"

"¿Seguro? Y si hago esto" - Me dijo mientras se acercaba a la estantería con mucha tranquilidad y una cara de inocencia, para luego tirar un libro.

"**Puta" - **"No me importa" - Le dije cruzándome de brazos.

Tiro otro.

"No me importa"

Tiro otro más.

"Te dije que no me importa"

Tiro dos más.

"Sigue sin importarme, venga para de una vez"

De repente vi como la estantería caí contra el suelo.

"¡A ti que coño te pasa! - Le grite mientras corría a poner en su sitio el mueble.

"Ja lo sabía"

"¡No es trastorno obsesivo compulsivo de la limpieza, se llama no querer que mis cosas sean dañadas por una psicópata!"

"Lo que tu digas, pero con eso ya me cobro lo de nuestro paseo por el bosque Blaki" - Me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

"Tan complicado es que entiendas que dejes de llamarme así" - Le dije mientras colocaba el mueble en su sitio - "¡Ah! Espera, es verdad, que eres rubia" - Le dije y vi como se paraba en seco.

"¿Qué has dicho?" - Me dijo cabreada mientras se daba la vuelta y me daba una mirada nada agradable.

"Sé que no tienes la culpa de haber nacido rubia, lo entiendo, no tienes esa misma capacidad metal que todo el mundo tiene; pero tranquila te lo puedo explicar con marionetas"

"¡Te vas a cagar!" - Me grito mientras se abalanzaba contra mí.

Acto seguido, ambos estábamos en el suelo dando vueltas de un lado al otro forcejeando, la loca no hacía más que tirarme de los pelos y rasguñarme. Entre tanto giro llego un momento en el que paramos y ella quedo encima de mí y yo abajo sujetándole las muñecas.

"¡Quieres estarte quieta!"

"¡Vuelve a decirme que por ser rubia soy tonta y te juro que te mato!"

"Que miedo te tengo"

Pero ella aprovecho que baje la guardia para soltar una muñeca y darme un puñetazo en la cara que, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, dolió.

"¡Auch! ¡Pegas como un tío!" - Le dije mientras volvía a agarrar la muñeca.

"¡Y tú te quejas como una niña! Te crees que por ser chica no sé pegar, si te metes conmigo no voy solamente a tirarte de los pelos"

"Que miedo te tengo"

"¿Quieres otro?" - Dijo intentando zafarse.

"Mira no tengo toda la mañana para estar peleando contigo, así que si no quieres hacer otra cosa mejor apártate"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" - Me dijo desconcertada.

"No sé tal vez estamos en el suelo, tu encima de mí sentada cerca de mi entrepierna; sabes que sea un villano no significa que no tenga cierta necesidades"

Cuando vi como su cara se comenzaba a ponerse roja me sentí muy orgulloso.

"¡Cerdo de mierda!" - Me grito mientras se levantaba rápidamente y se encerraba en el baño.

"Cuando quieras pasar un buen rato ya sabes donde buscarme" - Le dije divertido del otro lado.

"¡En tus sueños!"

"Bueno tienes el desayuno en la mesa, nos vemos dentro de un rato cariño" - Le dije divertido mientras salía no sin antes escuchar como gritaba de furia.

* * *

Después de todo puede que me ría un rato con esta chica antes de acabar con su existencia.

Una vez que salí de la habitación fui como siempre al laboratorio en busca del maestro para saber mi nueva misión.

"Buenos días Vanitas" - Me dijo este con la mirada inmersa en unos papeles.

"Maestro ¿Cuál es mi misión de hoy?" - Le dije mientras me recargaba en la pared.

Tras preguntar, él desvió la mirada de sus papeles hacia mí y por un momento se me quedo mirando extrañado, yo dirigí mi mano a donde creía que él esta mirando y al tocar sentí una fuerte punzada. Estaba mirando la hinchazón que tenía en la mejilla.

"Tuve un altercado hoy con la prisionera"

"Ya te dije que tienes que tratarla bien dado que ahora es una pieza principal del plan"

"Se refiere a la información que averigüe"

"Sí, no he dejado de pensar en qué de especial podrá tener esa chica que nos beneficie"

"**Sentido del humor ya te digo yo que no" - Pensé - **"Pero dejando a la prisionera a un lado, ¿Qué misión tengo hoy?"

"Tienes razón muchacho, lo que necesito ahora es que uses tus poderes para causar estragos en los reino y así complicarle las cosas a los elegidos"

"Entiendo maestro, así que si no me requiere para nada más daré comienzo con la misión" - Le dije mientras me marchaba.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, necesito que cumplas con otro misión más"

"¿Cuál?"

"Que te ganes la confianza de la chica, intenta ser su amigo"

"¡Qué! Estarás bromeando"

Pero la cara que tenía era todo lo contrario.

"Si consigues ganarte su confianza, ella nos contara cosas acerca de los elegidos que podremos usar en nuestro beneficio y mientras más rápido lo consigamos, más pronto podrás desacerté de ella"

Eso último me intereso.

"Esta bien maestro" - Le dije para luego marcharme.

Así que sin más comencé mi camino devuelta a la habitación todo lo lento que podía, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a planear como podría ganarme la confianza de la rubia, lo cual costaría porque ella no bajara la guardia así como si nada porque la comience a tratar mejor; es lista y como se de cuenta de lo que intento hacer las cosas se complicarán.

Cuando llegué di una profunda respiración para luego abrir la puerta.

"¡Mira lo que hago con el vestidito blanco!" - Me grito nada más abrir la puerta.

Entonces mi vista se poso en lo que había en el centro de la habitación.

"**¿Eso es... fuego?... ¡Joder! Sí es fuego" - **Reaccione de forma histérica al ver el peligro que amenazaba mi santuario.

Rápidamente invoque mi llave espada y lance un hechizo de agua contra las llamas acabando así con el fuego.

"¡Tú eres tarada o qué!" - Le dije furioso mientras la agarraba del cuello.

Pero esta vez ella no se inmuto, sólo se quedo mirándome de forma desafiante.

"¿Cómo has conseguido hacer fuego?"

Pero seguí sin decir nada.

"¡Respóndeme cuando te hablo!"

Esta ves pude ver como en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa victoriosa, ella quería hacerme llegar hasta esta situación; pero yo no iba a seguirle el juego así que la libere.

"Vaya parece que mi venganza no ha salido como yo planeaba"

"Si crees que me vas a hacer enfurecer la llevas clara"

"Que se le va a hacer, por lo menos he podido deshacerme de ese maldito trapo blanco"

"Ahora me dirás como le prendiste fuego"

"Fácil, encontré dentro de una gaveta una caja de cerilla, por cierto no sabía que tuvieras tendencias piromaniacas"

"Por tener una caja de cerillas ya soy un piromano"

"Siendo tú ya me espero cualquier cosa"

Sentí como la vena de la frente me iba a estallar.

"¿De verdad eres así de toca cojones o qué? No entiendo como tus amigos te aguantan"

"Cariño tú me haces ser así" - Me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Ahora entiendo porque tus amigos están alejados de ti siempre" - Le dije mientras me daba la vuelta ignorando cualquier próximo comentario suyo.

Para luego dejar que la oscuridad me rodease y cambiar mi ropa por mi armadura. Una vez que lo hice me di la vuelta para ver qué ocurría por que la señorita estaba más callada quede costumbre,y al hacerlo pude ver que ella estaba sentada en la cama con la mirada en el suelo.

"Más bien he sido yo la que ha decidido alejarse" - Dijo sin hacerme caso - "Puede que parezca que todos somos los amigos más felices del mundo pero en realidad no es así, por el hecho de que yo no me siento parte de ese grupo. Es decir todos ya tienen sus grupos hechos, Sora, Kairi y Riku; amigos inseparables desde la infancia, Roxas, Axel y Xion; lo mismo, Aqua, Ventus y Terra; más de lo mismo. Y si a eso le unes que todos son elegidos de la llave espada, tenemos un grupo inseparable; en cambio yo soy la intrusa dentro de su grupo perfecto. Por eso es que preferí alejarme de ellos todo lo que pudiera y en cierto modo lo he conseguido" - Dijo eso último con una pequeña risa - "Desde mi nacimiento he pasado casi toda mi vida sola, creía que tener amigos que te valoraran serviría para llenar ese hueco que debería ocupar un corazón, pero me he dado cuenta que prefiero estar sola; así no tengo que depender de nadie y hacer que estos se preocupen por mí"

Todo lo que me dijo me había dejado sin palabras.

"La verdad, ¿No sé por qué te he dicho esto?" - Dijo mientras se limpiaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano - "Venga vete a causar mal y destrucción un rato" - Me dijo mientras se levantaba y agarraba un libro de la estantería para comenzar a ojearlo.

"Naminé" - Le dije para llamar su atención, lo cual conseguí - "Entiendo lo que dices, yo también lo he sentido" - Le dije sinceramente antes de marcharme.

* * *

**Narra Naminé.**

Ya habían pasado más de tres horas, según el reloj de la pared, desde que Vanitas se fue y la verdad que desde ello todo ha sido un rollo. Después de que él se fuera agarre un libro cualquiera de la estantería y, aprovechando que no estaba, me acosté en su cama a ojearlo; pero después de un rato me aburrí y desde eso he estado mirando al techo.

"La verdad es que por lo menos cuando Vanitas está aquí me puedo divertir haciéndolo rabiar" - Dije - "Ahora que lo pienso, entro los sueños, la investigación sobre aquel libro y aunque me cueste reconocerlo, que me secuestraran han sido las cosas más emocionantes que me han pasado en toda la vida, que tampoco es que halla sido muy larga"

De repente escuche como llamaban a la puerta y me incorpore al instante.

"Vanitas ¿Eres tú?"

Pero no hubo respuesta.

"Muy gracioso Vanitas, venga entra de una vez y deja de hacer tonterías"

Entonces escuche lo que parecía la risa de una mujer y para luego escuchar un "Crack" y poco a poco la puerta comenzó a abrirse de una forma muy, muy lenta, hasta quedar completamente abierta dejando ver que no había nadie al otro lado. Por mi parte, yo que soy una persona que sí cree en fantasmas estaba cagada hasta más no poder.

"Encima de prisión también es una mansión encantada" - Dije aterrada.

Acto seguido se comenzó a escuchar unos sonidos de golpes fuera de la habitación.

"No, no, no, no y no voy a ir" - Dije con la voz super aguda.

Los golpes pararon, pero de repente se cayeron dos libros de la estantería haciendo que yo gritara y saliera corriendo.

Una vez que salí de la habitación, que fue en cero coma, la puerta se cerró detrás de mí haciendo que volviera a gritar.

"Vale ya estoy fuera" - Dije a lo que fuera que hubiera.

Entonces los golpes comenzaron de nuevo, provenían de lo más profundo del pasillo.

"**Ni de coña voy a ir para allá" - **Pensé.

Pero entonces escuche una serie de pasos que provenían detrás al mismo tiempo que sentí una respiración que rosaba mi nuca, haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriera por completo. Lo siguiente que sé fue que después de gritar como si no hubiera mañana, salí corriendo en la dirección de la que se escuchaba ese ruido.

En ningún momento mire hacia atrás, sólo corrí y corrí todo lo que mis pies daban, además a medida que iba avanzando por el pasillo los golpes se hacían cada vez más fuerte, estaba metiéndome en la boca del lobo como una completa estúpida.

De repente los golpes se cesaron cuando me detuve frente a la última puerta de aquel interminable pasillo, mi respiración estaba agitada, los pulmones me ardían debido al sobre esfuerzo y lo único que quería era un momento para descansar.

Acto seguido, de dentro de la habitación comenzó a sonar la melodía de la canción de mi sueño, alguien la estaba tarareando, haciendo que me quedara estupefacta. Me sentí atraída a descubrir que era lo que pasaba, pero una parte de mí decía que no lo hiciera y otra sí.

Pero no le di más vueltas al asunto y gire el pomo, abriendo la puerta, e inmediatamente la melodía ceso; pero justo en el mismo momento en que eso paso y yo terminaba de abrir la puerta; se escucho la risa de una niña, como un eco. Y justo delante de mí, había una enorme habitación con dos enormes ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz.

"**Nada, como siempre" - **Pensé.

Pero no era del todo cierto, ya que aunque no hubiera alguna presencia de persona o ser sí había enfrente de mí un enorme objeto tapado por una sábana blanca que me llamo la atención.

"**¿Qué podrá ser?" - **Pensé intrigada mientras me acercaba a dicho objeto, que se situaba en todo el centro de la habitación.

Una vez que estuve justo delante, sin más dilación quite la sábana blanca para descubrir un hermoso piano de cola de un marrón caoba en perfecto estado.

"Es una obra de arte" - Dije mientras recorría con mis dedos la lisa superficie del objeto - "Ojala supiera tocarlo" - Dije mientras me disponía a marcharme.

Aunque nunca salí de la habitación, debido a que justo cuando estuve a punto de salir no pude aguantar la tentación de volver al piano solamente para pulsar algunas teclas al azar y escuchar el hermoso sonido que producida. En algún momento dado, aquellos toques dejaron de ser al azar, y sin darme cuenta, empecé a tocar una canción.

* * *

**Narra Vanitas.**

"No hay nada como sembrar un poco de caos y fastidiar a esos estúpidos elegidos" - Dije con una sonrisa mientras me dirigía a mi habitación - "Me pregunto que dirá Naminé cuando sepa de la paliza que le di a su querido Sora"

Pero aquella sonrisa duro muy poco ya que al ver la puerta del cuarto abierta de par en par.

"¡Que demonios!" - Dije alarmado mientras entraba a la habitación y no veía ningún rastro de la rubia - "¡Cómo ha podido escaparse, era completamente imposible!"

Salí de la habitación mirando a todas partes buscándola pero no había ningún rastro de ella.

"**¿Dónde puede estar? Joder Naminé siempre buscas alguna forma de darme por culo" - **Pensé cada vez más furioso.

De repente escuche un ruido que provenía desde el fondo del pasillo y sin pensármelo dos veces corría a gran velocidad en la dirección que provenían los sonidos; llegando con gran rapidez hasta el final, donde la última puerta que había estaba abierta y los sonidos provenían cada vez más fuerte.

"**Ahí estás"**

Una vez que entre, la encontré, ahí estaba, pero no di ningún paso más del marco de la puerta ya que me quede observando lo que hacía. Su cara de concentración dejaba claro que no le prestaba atención a mi presencia y a todo lo que ocurría, sólo tenía su mirada fija en las teclas, estaba pensando algo; acto seguido llevo sus manos a las teclas y comenzó a tocar una melodía que era agradable.

Pero no se quedo ahí, ya que después de un par de notas más empezó a cantar una canción.

**(NOTA: Poned en youtube Ariana Grande Intro, para que escuchéis la canción)**

"_**I'll give you all I have (Te daré todo lo que tengo)  
**_

_**And nothing less, I promise (Y nada menos, te lo prometo)  
**_

_**Love me and don't look back (Ámame y no mires atrás)  
**_

_**I want you with me on this road to the sky (Te quiero conmigo en este camino al cielo)**_

_**We'll be shining every night I promise you (Brillaremos todas las noches, te lo prometo)**_

_**Just me and you (Sólo tú y yo)**_

_**Oh I promise you" (Oh te lo prometo)**_

Para luego acabar con una melodía.

Aquello me dejo si palabras, esa voz tan dulce era fantástica y me producía un sentimiento de paz interior increíble.

"Vaya ya estás aquí" - Me dijo percatándose de mi presencia.

"¿Cómo conseguiste salir?" - Le dije volviendo a la normalidad.

"No me creerías"

"Dímelo" - Le ordene.

"La puerta se abrió sola"

No pude aguantar estallar a carcajadas.

"Ríete todo lo que quieras, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad. Además no estaba sola, había algo más"

"Un fantasma" - Le dije riéndome todavía más fuerte.

"Creé lo que te de la gana, yo sé lo que vi"

"Si tú lo dices"

Pero ella no me contesto, sólo se limito a cerrar la tapa del piano y cubrirlo con la sábana.

"Por cierto no sabía que tocabas el piano" - Le dije una vez que estaba a mi lado.

"Yo tampoco"

"¿Cómo?"

"No sé, al principio fueron notas al azar y sin darme cuenta empecé a tocar aquella melodía, pero no conocía la letra de la canción, esta me vino a la mente a medida que tocaba"

"Pues no parecía que hubiera sido por inspiración divina"

"Sólo sé que ya la había escuchado antes, pero no sé dónde"

"Lo que digas, vamos camina" - Le dije mientras la empujaba.

Pero justo cuando iba a dar un paso vi como se tambaleo y sino hubiera sido rápido ella estaría en el suelo.

"¡Naminé qué te ocurre!" - No sé por qué me preocupe.

"¡Ah! Mi cabeza!" - Me dijo con los ojos cerrados por el dolor mientras se llevaba sus manos a dicho lugar - "Es como si se me estuvieran clavando miles de agujas"

"Tu nariz, estás sangrando" - Le dije sorprendido.

"¡Qué!" - Dijo abriendo los ojos sorprendido mientras se llevaba los dedos a dicho lugar para luego ver las manchas de sangre - "¿Qué demonios me está pasando?" - Dijo asustada mientras se separaba de mí e intentaba caminar.

Pero esta vez el dolor si fue más fuerte ya que hizo que se desplomara, pero yo fui rápido y conseguí agarrarla. Se había desmayado.

Sin más tuve que cargarla en mis brazos hasta la habitación donde una vez que llegamos, la deje suavemente en el sofá para luego inconscientemente quitar algunos mechones de pelo de su cara y quedarme mirándola.

"¿Por qué tengo todas estás extrañas sensaciones desde que te conocí?" - Me pregunte antes de salir de la habitación y dejarla descansar.

* * *

**2 meses y medio después. Narra Naminé.**

Ya habían pasado dos meses y medio desde mi secuestro según la cuenta que tenía marcada en la pared, me gustaría ver la cara de Vanitas cuando descubra todas las marcas que he hecho en la pared detrás del armario, y la verdad que mis esperanzas de ser rescatadas eran cada vez menores.

"**Sora ¿Por qué tardas tanto?" - **Pensé con tristeza al hacer la marca de este día en la pared, para después mover el armario y volverlo a poner en su sitio.

Luego fui a la estantería para esconder el cuchillo que había robado dentro de un libro, tan listo que se cree Vanitas y ni se da cuenta que cuando se llevo la bandeja de la comida el cuchillo que había venido ya no estaba.

Hasta que finalmente fui al sofá, donde me acosté boca arriba mirando el techo, acabando así con una de las pocas rutinas que tenía. El aburrimiento me carcomía cada vez ya que quitando las veces que molestaba a Vanitas no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Bueno podía pintar, ya que hará unas cuantas semanas conseguí que Vanitas fuera al castillo en busca de mi bloc y pinturas debido a que un día que estaba sola busque en el escritorio que había, algún papel y lápiz con el que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa pero no había nada.

Así que en un estado de frustración me quede mirando el escritorio y sin más con mis uñas intente hacer algo, lo que fuera, me valía cualquier garabato con tal de hacer que mi mente estuviera lejos de estas cuatro paredes, pero como mucho conseguí magullarme los dedos con las astillas que se me clavaron. Aun así no pare, ya que por lo menos me concentraba es rasgar la mesa y tanta fue mi concentración que un día no me di cuenta del momento en que Vanitas llegó y me pillo; se puso hecho un basilisco, aunque ese humor ya lo tenía desde hace varios días por algo que desconocía, e inmediatamente me ordeno que lo dejará de hacer y yo obviamente le dije que no y seguí haciendo lo mío. Al final después de gritos e insultos llegamos a un trato, si él iba al castillo y me buscaba mis cosas de pintura pararía de hacer inmediatamente lo del escritorio y al final lo conseguí. Aunque después de un tiempo de plasmar todas las ideas que tenía, me quedé sin ellas y volví a aburrirme.

Debo aclarar, que todas esas ideas que había plasmado en mi bloc a lo largo de mi cautiverio eran todas relacionadas con mis sueños, cada vez estos eran más frecuentes y los dolores de cabeza se hacían más seguido llegando en ocasiones a perder la conciencia. Pero centrándonos en los dibujos, aunque pudieran llegar a parecer hechos al azar era todo lo contrario ya que todos ellos estaban relacionados, primero fue un enorme puente colgante con tres torres con un montón de cables azules que lo sujetaban, el cual tenía la misma arquitectura de los edificios de la ciudad de mi sueño anterior, sobre lo que parecía ser un río de aguas cristalinas; después uno de la ciudad pero desde una perspectiva lejana, con innumerables edificios de diferentes tamaños de colores gris metal en diferentes tonos con partes en azul brillante, que deduzco que serán las luces, también habían torres suspendidas por toda la ciudad pero lo más llamativo era que sobre el edificio más grande de la ciudad, que sobresalía por encima de los otros, tenía a unos cuantos centímetros una esfera de color azul celeste. ¿Sería el cristal de mi libro y el de mi otro dibujo?. El resto eran dibujos desde la perspectiva de la calle, pero el más llamativo de todos fue el último que hice que era en el mismo salón de mi sueño de la boda con Ven, este tenía una doble perspectiva ya que al fondo se encontraba aquel grupo de personas que supongo que gobernaban, todos con una vestimenta parecida a los de la organización pero las batas llegaban hasta el suelo y eran de un color blanco plata, y al comienzo del dibujo, que era lo que más me llamaba la atención, era la figura de una niña pequeña de espaldas a mí que sujetaba la mano de otra chica mayor que ella, la cual al verla mejor vi que se parecía bastante a la que dibuje en Villa Crepúsculo.

"**¿Qué significará?" - **Pensé mientras miraba por última vez el dibujo de la niña y rosaba mis dedos con la figura de esta y la chica.

Acto seguido sentí otro dolor de cabeza que aunque fuese rápido fue igual al de la vez que toque el piano. Para cuando abrí mis ojos, todo estaba borrosa aunque sí podía distinguir un poco las cosas y supe que no estaba en la habitación de Vanitas sino en un vestíbulo alargado donde de repente apareció la figura de esa niña corriendo mientras reía hasta lo que parecía ser la figura de otra persona, me di cuenta de que era la de aquella mujer pero todo estaba tan borroso que no podía ver bien su cara.

Luego la niña se abalanzo en los brazos de esa mujer que la levanto en el aire mientras la abrazaba, escuche la risa de ambas y sentí como si eso ya lo había escuchado antes, para cuando todo comenzó a ser algo más claro a la vista y estaba a punto de ver la cara de la mujer y la niña, sentí un fuerte dolor que me obligo a cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos estaba de nuevo en la habitación. Sentí algo que se escurría por mi labio superior y al llevarme los dedos a dicho lugar sentí un líquido viscoso que al verlo era sangre.

"**Otra vez ¿Qué demonios me está pasando?" - **Pensé mientras me limpiaba la sangre en la camisa de Vanitas.

Entonces vi como la puerta se abría y de ella entraba Vanitas. Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos por un momento hasta que desviamos la mirada nerviosos. En cuanto a él, se puede decir que nuestra relación ha mejorado en el sentido de que nos toleramos más aunque eso no quiere decir que cada dos por tres sigamos pelando, gritándonos o insultándonos y que a la primera de cambio no dudare en clavarle ese cuchillo que tengo escondido si intenta algo contra mi integridad física.

"Naminé" - Me llamo.

"Que"

"Tenemos que hablar" - Me dijo serio.

"¡Qué! No voy a hablar contigo, no tengo nada de que hablar"

"Por supuesto que tenemos que hablar de algo"

"Sobre ¿Qué?" - Le dije haciéndome la tonta.

"Sobre lo que tú ya sabes"

"No me acuerdo"

"Por supuesto que te acuerdas"

"Pues no lo sé"

"¡Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando!" - Me dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

"Según tú como soy rubia mi coeficiente intelectual es menor al de la media de una persona normal, por lo tanto me cuesta más aprender, reconocer, entender o recordar las cosas" - Dije haciendo incapie en lo último.

"¡Vete a la mierda!" - Me grito furioso mientras se largaba de la habitación.

"Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar" - Dije mientras me volvía a acostar en el sofá.

Inconscientemente alargue mi brazo hasta el bloc y una vez que lo agarre lo abrí en busca de una página determinada, con un dibujo en especial el cual era diferente a los demás, era el último que había dibujado. Cuando lo encontré volví a ojearlo como había hecho varias veces antes, preguntándome de nuevo por qué lo había hecho, e inevitablemente los recuerdos volvieron.

**Flashback.**

"**¿Qué podrá significar?" - **Pensé mientras miraba el último dibujo que había hecho, el cual tenía una niña - "Debo de estar volviéndome loca" - Dije mientras cerraba el bloc.

Acto seguido deje el bloc a un lado del sofá y sin más me puse a mirar el techo.

"¿Y ahora qué?" - Me auto pregunte - "Como me gustaría estar fuera de estas cuatro paredes, afuera hace un día perfecto para pasear, acostarse en el césped a mirar el cielo, hacer un hermoso dibujo del lugar o incluso explorar el bosque" - Sé que eso último no sería muy bueno dado la fantástica experiencia que tuve pero tengo un lado aventurero que no puedo negar - "Si es que fui estúpida, tenía la oportunidad perfecta para escapar pero preferí ponerme a tocar un piano. Bueno tarde o temprano Vanitas bajará la guardia y yo lo aprovechare"

De repente vi como la puerta se abría.

"Hablando del rey de Roma" - Dije al ver la figura de mi querido compañero de cuarto entrar.

"Cierra el pico" - Me espeto.

"Vaya últimamente estás más insoportable de lo normal"

"Que parte de cierra la puta boca no entiendes"

"Yo no he dicho nada para que me insultes pero parece que la menstruación te hace más bipolar de lo que ya eres"

"Vete a la mierda"

"Por favor las damas primero" - Le dije educadamente haciendo un ademan y obtuve un gruñido de su parte.

"Tú y el imbécil de Sora sois tal para cual, aunque por lo menos él se calla después de recibir un golpe en la cara"

"¡Qué has hecho que!" - Dije furiosa mientras me levantaba del sofá.

"Te lo repetiré porque sé que te cuesta, tu novio se ha llevado un golpe de mi llave espada en toda su cara"

"En primer lugar" - Le dije furiosa mientras le seguía - "Él y yo no somos novios y en segundo..."

"¡Cállate ya!" - Me dijo estresado mientras me empuja y se metía en el baño.

El empujón hizo que perdiera mi centro de equilibrio y cayera dando un sonoro golpe al suelo.

"Cabrón" - Dije mientras me levantaba y sobaba el trasero.

Después de levantarme fui otra vez al sofá

"**A lo mejor si dibujo a Vanitas siendo golpeado por una bola de demolición me ayuda un poco a liberar furia" - **Pensé mientras me ponía manos a la obra.

Pero mi concentración no duro mucho ya que al cabo de cinco minutos, minuto arriba minuto abajo, la puerta del baño se abrió emergiendo de ella el suso dicho, que al mirarlo mejor, tenía un aspecto horrible. Se notaba que no había dormido por las enormes ojeras de sus ojos las cuales no había visto antes por el casco, también su aspecto demostraba cansancio y además me fije en que se había duchado, por la humedad de su pelo y el cambio de ropa a unos simples pantalones cortos y camisa, posiblemente para despejarse un poco.

"¿Tengo monos en la cara?" - Me dijo gruñón.

"**Cara de mono tener tienes, aunque eso no viene a cuento... Pero un aspecto espantoso sí"**

Acto seguido él se fue a su cama y yo mientras tanto seguí con mi caricatura, quedando la habitación en un completo y pacífico silencio. Pero aquella paz duro poco, ya que el bello durmiente se paro de la cama alterado y camino a paso rápido hasta mi posición.

"Levántate" - Me ordeno.

"¿Qué?...No" - Le dije sin entender nada de lo que ocurría.

"Levántate"

"¿Para qué?"

"Tú sólo hazlo" - Me dijo alterado.

Emití un suspiro de cansancio mientras dejaba el bloc a un lado para luego levantarme.

"¿Contento?"

Lo siguiente que paso no me lo esperaba. Él en un rápido movimiento me agarro de la cintura para luego acostarse en el sofá boca arriba conmigo encima de él, con sus fuertes brazos envueltos alrededor de mi cintura para evitar que me escapara; por mi parte me costo reaccionar porque estaba en estado de shock, pero cuando lo hice no fue de la mejor manera.

"¡Qué demonios estás haciendo, suéltame ahora mismo imbécil!" - Le dije mientras forcejeaba.

"Cállate y déjame dormir" - Me dijo con los ojos cerrados sin darle la menor importancia a lo que acababa de pasar.

"¡Pero tú te estás oyendo!" - Pero él no respondió - "¡Ni se te ocurra dormirme!" - Le grite.

Pero él no respondió, inevitablemente se había quedado dormido conmigo en esta posición tan comprometedora.

"**Maldición ¿Qué hago yo ahora?" - **Pensé un par de minutos después de que este se quedara dormido.

Mis intentos de forcejeo habían resultado inútiles, él era demasiado fuerte y me tenía completamente aprisionada, aunque creo que si me movía un poco más conseguiría por lo menos liberar mis brazos. Así que como pude comencé a mover los brazos hasta que al final conseguí sacarlos pero por otro lado él instintivamente se aferro más a mi cintura.

No podía hacer nada más, sólo quedarme ahí hasta que se despertara sin poder hacer nada. Por lo que mire de un lado a otro a otro de la habitación aburrida hasta que mi vista se centro en algo o más bien en el rostro de alguien.

"**Se ve tan relajado y tranquilo" - **Pensé inconscientemente - **"¡Qué he dicho! No Naminé olvida eso... Aunque tengo que reconocer que visto así es completamente distinto a como es cuando está despierto, es como un chico normal cualquier" - **"Tengo que reconocer mi querido Vanitas que has hecho mi vida mucho más divertida desde que te conozco" - Le dije mientras llevaba una mano para acariciar su pelo húmedo y luego su rostro - "Sabes... Tú y yo tampoco somos tan diferentes el uno del otro, ambos hemos hechos cosas horribles por nuestros egoístas deseos, tú has sembrado el caos y la destrucción siguiendo las ordenes de tu maestro posiblemente con el único objetivo de conseguir un corazón; yo borre los recuerdos de varias personas y puse otros falsos, también siguiendo ordenes, sólo para tener amigos y por fin sentirme querida y apreciada. Ambos somos la sombra de otra persona, tú eres la oscuridad de un elegido de la llave espada y yo el incorpóreo de una princesa de la luz, seres a los que se les a negado el derecho de poder ser alguien también en este mundo; condenados a bagar por el mundo de las tinieblas hasta perderse en la más profunda oscuridad"

Me tome un respiro mientras seguía acariciando su rostro antes de continuar.

"Otra cosa que debo confesar ya que estoy desahogándome, es que es cierto que tú y yo casi siempre estamos discutiendo por tonterías, otras no lo son, pero si de algo me he dado cuenta este tiempo que llevo conviviendo contigo es que, aunque parezca borde pero eso sólo es un escudo de protección, es que tu presencia no me desagrada es más bien todo lo contrario. Me gusta las conversaciones que hemos tenido cuando no hemos estado discutiendo, incluso cuando discutimos y llegamos a las manos o las veces que llegas a ser amable conmigo, me haces sentir un conjunto de sensaciones que nunca pensé llegar a sentir antes - **"Y sé que tu también has sentido algo" - **Cuando me permitiste la noche que tuve la pesadilla dormir contigo, hiciste que me sintiera protegida cuando me abrazaste y cuando juntaste tú mano con la mía me hiciste sentir una sensación de confort genial"

De repente él comenzó a moverse alterado, estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

"Vanitas escucha mi voz, es sólo una pesadilla relájate nada es real" - Le dije y al parecer conseguí que se calmara - "Eso es"

"Naminé" - Pronunció mi nombre en un susurro antes de seguir durmiendo tranquilo.

"**Sólo eres un chico con miedos al igual que todos, al que el mundo le ha dado la espalda y ha tenido que construir una coraza de odio, rabia y dolor para protegerse y yo no te puedo culpar de como eres, yo tampoco soy la mejor persona del mundo... también tengo miedo de parecer débil ante los demás"** \- Pensé mientras alejaba mi mano de su cara y apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho - **"Todo esto inevitablemente llegará su fin, inevitablemente mis amigos me rescataran y cada uno volverá a su propio mundo, a su propia soledad, y todo esto no será más que un simple recuerdo entre otros muchos más – **Pensé y sin darme cuenta, se me escapo una lágrima.

Entonces mi vista se fijo en el bloc que estaba en el suelo y me vino una idea a la mente. Agarre le bloc, saque el lápiz que guardaba dentro y apoyándolo en su pecho comencé a dibujar su retrato. Ya que por lo menos así me quedaría otro recuerdo más para la posteridad.

Me había esforzado tanto en cada detalle facial, en el la forma, en el juego de sombras y luces, buscando la perfección que al final lo conseguí pero también estaba tanto física como mentalmente agotada; así que sin más cerré el bloc y lo volví a colocarlo en el suelo para luego apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y quedarme dormida.

**Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

**Narra Vanitas.**

Me acosté en la hierva mientras mi respiración se normalizaba, había estado entrenado durante horas y como consecuencia ahora estaba agotado. Me incorpore quedando sentado en el suelo mientras observaba como todos los objetos que había usado para entrenar estaban completamente destrozados, lo cual había sido todo causa de la furia que tenía después de discutir con Naminé; pero esa furia no era sólo producida por la discusión sino por mí mismo.

Estaba enfadado conmigo mismo por lo que había hecho, todavía no comprendía porque demonios había ido a dormir con la chica. Lo que sí sabía era que desde la noche que dormí con ella nada fue igual, cada vez que intentaba conciliar el sueño no podía y me frustraba ver como ella si podía dormir y en cambio yo conseguí hacerlo justo cuando estaba a punto de amanecer. Y si a eso le sumamos que nada más pararme después de dormir con mucha suerte una hora tenía que ir a cumplir las misiones que el maestro me ordenaba.

Como consecuencia tenía ese humor de perros, que ante cualquier comentario que Naminé hacía le gritaba, y un cansancio extremo, que sentía que en cualquier momento caería contra el suelo completamente agotado; es por esa razón que fui a esa granja, también llamada castillo, de los ratones parlantes para buscar las cosas de pintura de ella, porque pensaba que si la entretenía con algo por lo tanto discutiríamos menos. En cambio el día que ocurrió todo, estaba tan cansado que después de bañarme y acostarme se volvió a repetir los mismo de siempre así que pensé que si la única manera de poder descansar era tener que dormir con ella lo haría; de ahí todo lo que paso después.

Y lo peor de todo esto era que me gusto, me gusto dormir con ella, tenerla entre mis brazos; de ahí el el hecho de mi enfado también. Desde que llego el mundo que creía conocer, lleno de oscuridad, esta cambiando y no sé si para bien o para mal.

Pero dejando mi dilema para más tarde, otro problema que tenía era que estaba fallando en la misión que me encargo el maestro, pensé que ganarme su confianza sería pan comido y en cambio ha sido todo lo contrario. Las veces que intentaba ser amable con ella como mucho me ganaba una mirada de desconfianza seguida de un _"¿Qué es lo que te traes entre manos Vanitas?"_, y yo le respondía un _"Uno no puede ser amable o qué" _y ella me daba un _"No" _rotundo. Y encima con el numerito que monte el otro día y la discusión de hoy, las posibilidades de de conseguir mi objetivo se van reduciendo cada vez más.

"¿Qué haré ahora poder remediar lo que he hecho?" - Me pregunte - "Le traje sus cosas de arte como una forma de ganármela pero ya no sirve de nada dado lo ocurrido" - Entonces algo me vino a la mente - "¡Ya sé! Seguro que con eso consigo hacer que me perdone" - Dije mientras me paraba y caminaba a la mansión.

**Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

**Al día siguiente. Narra Sora. **

"Dos meses y medio" - Dije - "¡Dos malditos meses y medio!" - Repetí mientras golpeaba e puño en la mesa.

"Sora relájate" - Me dijo Kairi.

"No Kairi, no me voy a relajar, han pasado más de dos meses desde que Vanitas secuestro a Naminé y no sabemos nada de ella"

"Yo también estoy preocupada pero confía en el Rey porque..."

"Él se está encargando de la búsqueda, eso ya me lo has dicho más de una vez"

"Pues ya está, deja de preocuparte"

"¡Pero no puedo! Kairi el Rey debería habernos dejado ayudarle en esto, él no puede solo"

"Sora nosotros como elegidos..."

"Ya lo sé Kairi, como elegidos de la llave espada tenemos que cumplir nuestro deber. Pero aún así tenemos que ayudarle"

"Sora basta, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer"

Ahí sentí como la paciencia me abandonaba.

"Cómo... cómo que hay cosas más importantes que rescatar a nuestra amiga... la cual podía estar siendo ahora mismo torturada por enemigo ¡Cómo que hay cosas más importantes Kairi!" - Le dije aumentando el tono.

"Yo no he dicho eso"

"Sí los has dicho"

"No"

"¡Sí!" - Le grite.

"¡No me grites! ¡Joder Sora! Céntrate, de que nos sirve salvarla si después la oscuridad se apodera de todo" - Me dijo frustrada - "Vamos dímelo"

No le conteste porque ella tenía razón.

"¡Respóndeme!"

"Voy a buscarla" - Le dije en un susurro.

"¿Qué?"

"Que voy a buscarla yo solo si hace falta" - Le dije mientras me disponía a irme.

"¿Cuándo fue que tus sentimientos hacia ella pasaron a ser algo más?" - Me pregunto haciendo que parara.

"Kairi, Nam es mi amiga nada más"

"Eso es lo que quieres creer tu Sora y hacernos creer a los demás, pero tu actitud estos últimos meses te ha delatado"

"Yo..."

"No hace falta que me contestes sólo te pido que llegado el momento te dejes de dilemas y sepas elegir" - Me dijo mientras se marchaba cabizbaja.

Haciendo que me quedara solo en la habitación.

"¿Qué ocurre aquí?" - Dijo Roxas entrando - "Acabo de cruzarme con Kairi y se la veía triste, ¿Habéis discutido?"

"Sí"

"Por Naminé"

"Sí"

"Sora..."

"Roxas por favor si vas a decirme que debería relajarme que el Rey se ocupara de todo, no lo hagas"

Entonces él se quedo un momento en silencio, meditando lo que iba a decir.

"Aparte de eso Sora, yo también estoy preocupado por Nam, es mi amiga, y pienso que el Rey nos tendría que haberlo dejado ayudarle; ya que todas esas pistas sobre el paradero de Naminé no le han llevado a nada"

"¡Por fin alguien que me entiende!" - Exclame.

"Pero.."

"Siempre hay un pero"

"Déjame acabar, pero también somos elegidos de la llave espada, tenemos un deber que cumplir que es proteger los mundos de la oscuridad y tú mejor que nadie sabes la importancia de ese deber en estos tiempos tan críticos que estamos viviendo..."

"Ya lo sé Roxas" - Le dije fastidiado.

"Déjame acabar" - Me dijo - "Aunque eso no quiere decir que no podamos hacer nuestra propia búsqueda de Naminé mientras vayamos salvando los mundos"

Inevitablemente una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara.

"Gracias amigo" - Le dije sinceramente.

"Además le vamos a patear el culo a Vanitas" - Dijo.

"Eso también, se va a enterar de quienes somos"

"Así me gusta Sora, venga vamos a donde el Tío Gilito que te invito a un helado de sal marina" - Me dijo mientras nos marchábamos.

* * *

**Narra Naminé.**

Me levante del sofá con un sonoro crujido de espalda, si continuaba durmiendo en ese maldito mueble acabaría con la espalda hecha un desastre. Cuando me disponía a ir al baño para asearme sentí como mis pies al tocar el suelo chocaba con un objeto.

"**¿Esto qué es?" - **Pensé mientras me frotaba los ojos.

Al mirar mejor, pude ver que era una caja de color blanco, en cuya tapa había una nota doblada con mi nombre. Al abrirla esta simplemente ponía: **_"Espero que con esto podamos enterrar el hacha de guerra"._**

"¿Qué te traerás entre manos Vanitas?" - Dije mientras me colocaba la caja sobre las piernas para luego abrirla.

La abrí muy lentamente por miedo al contenido, pero una vez que lo hice y pude ver que era lo que había dentro; el miedo fue sustituido por duda y luego alegría.

"¡Mi ropa!" - Exclame mientras agarraba mi querida blusa completamente nueva e impecable - "Ya no tendré que usar la monótona ropa de Vanitas" - Dije mientras sacaba los botines y el short.

"Has jugado bien tus cartas Vanitas, bien jugado" - Dije mientras agarraba mi ropa e iba al baño.

Donde deje que el agua caliente recorriera todo mi cuerpo despojándome de cualquier tipo de estrés o preocupación. Una vez que salí de la ducha, comencé a vestirme y sin preocuparme por sólo llevar el short puesto y la blusa desabotonada, dejando a la vista mi sujetador de encaje negro, salí del baño y lo primero que vi fue a mi querido compañero de cuarto que al verme apartó la mirada rápidamente.

"¿Te ocurre algo?" - le dije divertida.

"Na-nada"

"Y por qué tartamudeas? "

"Cállate"

"Es que nunca has visto a una chica en sujetador?"

"A qué viene eso ahora" - Me dijo a la defensiva.

"No sé, pensé que tu reacción se debía a un ataque de nervios procedente por el hecho de que nunca hayas visto a una chica en sujetador "

"Deja de psicoanalizarme... Además por supuesto que he visto a chicas en sujetador "

"¿Seguro? Porque el sonrojo de tus mejillas me demuestra todo lo contrario " - Le dije mientras él se llevaba una mano a la mejilla.

"Cállate"

"Sólo me remito a las pruebas, es obvio que nunca has visto a alguien del sexo contrario, de ahí que te me quedarás mirándome los pechos las veces que estaba en toalla "

"Si ya, en tus mejores sueños"

"Te puedo decir que mis mejores sueños no se basan en el placer que me da que me mires las tetas " - Le dije sarcástica.

"Lo que sea " - Me dijo molesto.

"Todavía eres virgen Vanitas? " - Le dije tranquilamente mientras me sentaba en su cama y abrochaba la camisa.

"¡Qué demonios estás diciendo, estás delirando! " - Me dijo histérico con la cara como un tomate.

"No, sólo te he preguntado que si seguías siendo virgen nada más"

"¿Y eso te parece normal ?"

"Sí"

" Y a ti qué te importa que yo sea virgen o no?"

"Nada solamente será curiosidad "

"¿Y tú lo eres ?" - Me dijo en tono burlón.

"Sí" - Le dije y al parecer eso no se lo esperaba porque además de ponerse todavía más rojo se quedó sin palabras - "Y por lo que tú me has demostrado también lo eres "

"Por supuesto que no lo soy "

"¿Seguro? "

"Sí, he estado con muchas chicas "

"Enserio, ¿Cuántas? "

"Muchas"

"Cuántas Don Juan"

"No te importa "

"Vamos Vanitas " - Le dije mientras me paraba e iba a donde estaba él - "Me gustaría saber como un seductor como tú" - Le dije mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor - "El cual ha estado con muchas mujeres no ha sentido en ningún momento la tentación de añadirme a su lista " - Le dije en un susurro en el oído, lo que se ocasionó que se separara bruscamente.

"No eres mi tipo " - Dijo dándome la espalda, estaba consiguiendo justo lo que quería.

"¿De verdad? Porque yo creo que cumplo los requisitos " - Le dije mientras me posicionaba justo delante de él - "Puede que no sea muy bonita, pero creo que tengo un cuerpo más o menos aceptable. Mis pechos no serán muy grandes pero si han cautivado tu mirada es que son aceptables " - Le dije mientras eliminaba un poco las distancias entre nosotros y agarraba sus muñecas, a lo cual no opuso resistencia ya que estaba en shock- "Y además creo que tengo suficientes curvas " - Le dije mientras colocaba sus manos en mi cintura y comenzaba a bajarlas muy lentamente hasta mis caderas para dejarlas ahí y luego colocar mis manos en sus hombros - Y ahora te repito mi querido Vanitas que si de verdad es cierto lo que me has dicho ¿Qué te impide liberar tus instintos más animales para no hacerme tuya aquí y ahora mismo ?" - Le susurré seductoramente.

"¡Apártate!" - Me gritó nervioso haciendo que cayera en el sofá.

Acto seguido se dibujó una sonrisa en mi cara.

"Me largo" - Me dijo mientras abría un portal y se marcaba quedando nuevamente sola en la habitación.

Después de que el se fuera me quedé un momento meditando lo que había hecho. Es decir, yo no era esa clase de chicas que seducen a los hombres, nunca lo había hecho antes y la verdad tampoco sé por qué lo hice. Sinceramente, no sé lo que me pasaría pero cuando hice que sus manos bajarán hasta mis caderas sentí algo que nunca había sentido antes; una descarga eléctrica que me recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Pero mientras yo estaba en mi mundo no me di cuenta del momento en que otro portal apareció en medio de la habitación.

"Vanitas ¿Eres tú? " - **"Boba obvio que es él, quién sino " - **Pensé.

Pero los segundos, pasaron y pasaron hasta convertirse en minutos y nada salía de ese portal.

**"Por favor que sea esta vez Vanitas " - **Pensé nerviosa dado la última vez que creía que alguien era Vanitas y la realidad fue otra, y acabé corriendo por un pasillo gritando como una loca - "Vanitas" - susurré.

Pero nadie respondía y yo por mi curiosidad me fui acercando poco a poco al portal, desde luego adoraba meterme en la boca del lobo. Una vez que estuve enfrente del portal lo observe detenidamente esperando algo.

Pero como nada ocurría me di media vuelta sin darle mucha importancia, ya que lo más probable era que fuese alguna broma por parte de Vanitas; debido a que desde mi experiencia con el fantasma él le había agarrado el gustillo a asustarme con alguna broma. Aunque está vez estaba confundida.

El portal comenzó a alterarse.

"¡Vanitas si esto es una broma no tiene gracia! " - Dije asustada.

Pero esta vez tampoco hubo respuesta y el portal cada vez se estaba alterando más, así que me dispuse a correr pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer el portal me rodeó imposibilitando la huida.

Grite asustada al ver como el espacio se aportaba cada vez más acercándome a dicho portal, cuando vi como la luz comenzaba a desaparecer y la oscuridad me engullía cerré los esperando lo peor.

Una vez que sentí que la oscuridad me había absorbido me quede en mi posición con los ojos cerrados esperando a que todo pasara.

"Tranquila no tienes por qué estar asustada " - escuche como me decía una voz de mujer en la lejanía.

Y al abrir mis ojos ya no estaba en la habitación.

* * *

**Narra Vanitas.**

"**¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando?" - **Pensé mientras observaba desde a los elegidos en la entrada del castillo.

Por qué reaccione de esa forma ante Naminé, me mostré tan débil y estúpido ante ella como un adolescente con las hormonas a flor de piel, estaba furioso conmigo mismo. Pero qué puedo decir en mi defensa, yo no me esperaba las preguntas que ella me hizo y mucho menos la forma en la que actuó, y como hizo que mis manos se deslizaran por su cuerpo mientras me susurraba de esa forma al oído hizo que mi mente se quedara en blanco y no supiera que responder. Además, tengo que reconocer que mentí en todo lo que ella me pregunto, nunca en mi vida había estado con una chica, en realidad mi conocimiento del sexo opuesto era casi nulo hasta que la conocí; pero aun así mi orgullo no me permitió mostrarme débil ante ella.

Por otro lado a medida que observa a Sora, a mi mente venían recuerdos de todas las veces que ella hablaba sobre él con aquella expresión de felicidad, por lo que inevitablemente sentí como la furia invadía mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que apretaba mi puño. Últimamente cada vez que ella lo mencionaba sentía como esta sensación me invadía, pero no podía explicar el por qué de ello. Lo que sí sabía, y aunque me cueste reconocerlo, la llegada de Naminé a mi vida la había cambiado no sólo por lo normal que se me había hecho discutir todos los días por las cosas menos importantes, sino porque al comienzo lo único que quería era acabar cuanto antes con ella por mi propio placer, pero después de que casi se ahoga, la vez que dormimos por primera vez juntos, cuando la escuche cantar o lo del sofá; ella inevitablemente se había convertido en una parte más de mi vida que debía reconocer que me agradaba y la cual por irónico que parezca fue como un rayo de luz entre toda la oscuridad de mi mundo.

Así que mientras observaba a los elegidos, sobre todo a Sora, el sentimiento perduraba porque sabía que ellos estaban haciendo lo imposible por recuperarla, para alejar ese rayo de luz de mí; por ello había aumentado el número de pistas falsas para interferir en su búsqueda. Me gustaría ver la cara del ratón cuando descubra la sorpresa que le he dejado en aquella cueva.

"**No permitiré que me la arrebatéis" - **Pensé - "Es hora de hacerle una visita Merlín" - Dije mientras una sonrisa maligna se dibujaba en mi cara a medida que abandonaba el lugar.

* * *

**Narra Naminé.**

Libertad fue la primera palabra que cruzó mi mente al sentir como los rayos del sol me cegaban, aquel portal me había teletransportado a otra parte, pero a cuál.

La respuesta no tardó en hacer acto de presencia cuando mis ojos se adaptaron a la luz del ambiente y delante de mí apareció la figura de un castillo.

"¿E-Estoy en Vergel Radiante? E-Eso qui-quiere decir que soy... Libre " - Dije cambiado mi estado de ánimo de incredulidad a otro de alegría - "¡Soy libre! " - Grite a los cuatro vientos.

No me importaba quién o qué fue lo que hizo que el portal apareciera en la habitación, porque por fin podía saborear la libertad después de dos meses y medio encarcelada; podría volver a mi antigua vida. Pero de repente, sentí como un sentimiento de tristeza inundaba mi cuerpo ya que volver a mi vida normal significaba dejar atrás a cierta persona, que aunque me gustará o no tenía que reconocer se había hecho un espacio en el lugar que debía ocupar mi corazón.

Aun así elimine esos pensamientos ya que lo importaba ahora es que tenía que buscar la forma de contactar con mis amigos.

"Tal vez haya alguien en el castillo " - Dije.

Así que sin más comencé a caminar a través de la laberíntica ruta hacia el castillo, el cual se me hizo bastante corto probablemente por la alegría que estaba experimentando que hacía que el tiempo pasara más rápido de lo normal; pero justo cuando estaba llegando a la salida del trayecto para entrar en el territorio del castillo me detuve. Ya que por alguna extraña razón tuve un presentimiento que me decía que no fuera para allá.

"**Seguro no es nada" - **Pensé.

Pero antes de dar un paso más pare en seco, ya que escuche algo, más concretamente aquello que escuche estaba detrás de mí.

"¿E-Eso ha sido la risa de una niña?" - Dije en un susurro.

Poco a poco me fui dando la vuelta asustada al recordar la última vez que escuche aquella risa. Y efectivamente, al darme la vuelta quede en shock ya que al fondo había la figura de una niña pequeña, de no más de cuatro años de espaldas a mí sujetando de un brazo un oso de peluche, pero lo que no me dejo en shock fue verla ahí parada; sino al ver que ella, y sobre todo su cabello y pequeño vestido, estaban completamente manchados de sangre.

"Dios mío" - Susurre asustada - "Ho-hola, ¿te en-encuentras bien?" - Le dije mientras me acercaba poco a poco a ella - "¿Cómo te llamas?" - Dije a un metro de distancia.

Pero la niña respondía.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" - Volvía decir.

Pero esta seguía sin responder, así que armándome de valor me acerqué un poco más a ella.

"¿Estás bien?" - Le dije una vez que la tenía en frente de mí, pero nada.

Así que termine de cortar la poca distancia que nos separaba para luego ponerme a su altura, podía percibir el repugnante olor de la sangre, y poco a poro fui acercando mi mano para darle la vuelta; pero al rosarla esta salió corriendo.

"¡Espera!" - Le grite.

Y sin pensármelo dos veces me levante y salí corriendo detrás de ella.

Corrí detrás de ella a toda velocidad pero por mucho que me esforzara en alcanzarla mi esfuerzo era inútil, ella era más rápida que yo.

"¡Espera no corras, no te voy a hacer daño!" - Le dije pero ella no me hacía caso - "¡Espera!" - Repetí mientras intentaba ir más rápido.

Pero la perdí de visa cuando esta tomo una curva.

"¡Maldición no!" - Dije mientras corría todo lo rápido que podía.

Y cuando pase la curva tuve que frenar en seco al ver un enorme muro de piedra delante de mí, estaba justo delante de la muralla de la ciudad y la niña se había esfumado.

"¿Dónde estará?" - Dije mirando de un lado a otro mientras mi respiración se normalizaba - "Es imposible que haya atravesado el muro"

De repente escuche una risa que procedía de dentro de la muralla.

"Esta en el interior" - Dije mientra corría en dirección a la escalera.

Para luego comenzar a subir en dirección al pasillo interno de la muralla. Una vez que entre en aquel oscuro y frío pasillo, mire de un lado a otro en busca de la niña y la pude ver a mi izquierda. Esta se rió y comenzó a correr de nuevo.

"Otra vez no" - Dije mientras comencé a correr de nuevo detrás de ella.

La niña me llevaba una gran ventaja, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a dejarla escapar de nuevo así que acelere todo lo que puede, recorriendo a gran velocidad el lúgubre, oscuro y húmedo lugar, y estirando mi mano todo lo que podía para agarrarla de una vez por todas, pero una vez que salí del túnel y me impulse para cogela; ella desapareció en una niebla azul celeste.

"¡Qué demonios!" - Dije estupefacta - **"¿Sería todo un juego de mi mente?" - **Pensé.

Entonces mire mejor a donde había llegado después de la carrera.

"Esta es la parte de la ciudad donde vive Merlín" - Dije.

Pero entonces escuche una serie de ruidos que me llamaron la atención, así que me acerque al bordillo de la muralla para mirar qué ocurría, entonces pude ver la casa de Merlín pero la puerta estaba abierta de par en par y de dentro se escuchaban ruidos de pela.

"**¿Qué estará pasando?"**

De repente vi como Merlín era tirado hacía fuera cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo.

"¡Merlín!" - Dije mientras ahogaba un grito.

Este tenía miedo en sus ojos, entonces seguí su vista hacia lo que estaba mirando y entonces sentí como me petrificaba al ver quien salía de su casa.

"Vanitas" - Susurre.

"No te lo volveré a pedir por la buenas anciano, dime que fue lo que te dijo Ansem acerca de la chica, por qué tanto secretos con ella"

"Está hablando de mí" - Dije.

"Sobre mi cadáver Vanitas, jamas te diré nada, prefiero morir antes de ver como tú y Xehanort se apoderan del reino de la luz"

Entonces vi como este sonreía como un psicópata.

"Deseo concedido" - Dijo mientras hacía aparecer su llave espada.

"**No" - **Pensé.

Tenía que hacer algo, pero mi cuerpo no se movía estaba completamente paralizada por el miedo.

Entonces él se comenzó a acercar a Merlín para luego agarrarlo por el cuello y levantarlo.

"Tus últimas palabras" - Le dijo divertido pero Merlín no respondió - "Como quieras" - Dijo mientras levantaba su arma para darle el golpe definitivo.

Yo no podía hacer nada, el miedo me tenía paralizada pero cuando vi que Vanitas se disponía a matarlo ya no pude aguantar más.

"¡No!" - Grite mientras algunas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos.

Acto seguido él lo soltó y ambos miraron de dónde provenía el grito, y pude ver la cara de sorpresa y horror de Vanitas al verme ahí.

"¡Naminé corre al castillo, los demás están allí!" - Me grito Merlín.

Así que sin más comencé a correr por el camino de antes todo lo que mis pies podían, porque sabía que Vanitas vendría detrás de mí. Una vez que entre en la muralla cruce aquel lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, pero en un momento dado mire hacia atrás y pude ver como Vanitas me pisaba los talones.

Después de salir de aquella oscuridad, comencé a bajar las escaleras todo lo rápido que podía pero de repente sentí como mi antebrazo era jalado.

"Detente" - Me dijo intentando frenarme.

Pero yo forceje con él dando como consecuencia que tropezáramos y ambos cayéramos por las escaleras. Una vez en el suelo me levante como pude ignorando el dolor de mi tobillo y la sangre que brotaba de mi rodilla.

"¡Vuelve aquí!" - Me grito intentando levantarse.

"¡Alejate de mí maldito monstruo!" - Le conteste mientras corría hacía el castillo.

Esto que estaba viviendo era un deja vu, él persiguiéndome y yo huyendo, pero esta vez no pensaba dejar que me atrapara así que corrí todavía más rápido ignorando el punzante dolor.

"¡Sora!" - Comencé a gritar con la esperanza de que me oyeran a medida que me acercaba al castillo.

Entonces vi la luz al final de túnel, cuando no muy lejos del final del camino a unos cuantos metros de distancia, justamente en la puerta del castillo, todos mis amigos estaban ahí. Por lo que volví a gritar con la esperanza de que él me oyera lo cual creo que conseguí.

Así que me dispuse a gritar de nuevo, pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer sentí como Vanitas me agarro por la cintura y me tapo la boca, para luego arrastrarme y escondernos detrás de unas rocas con las que ellos no nos podían ver; pero nosotros sí.

Mis ojos se comenzaron a nublar por las lágrimas que escapaban de estos, otra vez él me había atrapado, estaba tan cerca de poder volver a ser libre, de recuperar mi vida, de no ser más una rehén; pero todas esas esperanzas se habían esfumado, estaba tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

"No querías ver a tu querido Sora" - Me susurro con odio, para luego movernos un poco - "Pues ahí lo tienes"

Él me obligo a que los viera, pero lo que más me destrozo e hizo que más lágrimas escaparan era que Sora miro en nuestra dirección, pero al no ver nada no le dio importancia y volvió a hablar con Riku; mientras que yo comencé a balbucear su nombre entre lágrimas con la esperanza de que el agarre de Vanitas no sirviera y él me oyera. No fue así.

"Me das pena, eres una estúpida si pensabas que eso iba a funcionar... olvidate de ellos porque nunca más los volverás a ver" - Me dijo calmado mientras un portal aparecía alrededor de nosotros.

Sabía que dicho estado de calma no le duraría mucho una vez que llegáramos a la habitación.

Acto seguido desaparecimos.

* * *

La puerta se abrió de un solo golpe.

"¡Suéltame!" - Le grite.

"Deseo concedido" - Me dijo mientras me lanzaba contra el sofá haciendo que diera un sonoro golpe.

"¿Por qué estabas allá?" - Me dijo.

"No lo sé" - Le dije mientras me levantaba.

"No estoy para juegos Naminé"

"Ya te dije que no lo sé, después de que te fueras apareció un portal y yo de curiosa me acerque a él, y cuando me fui a dar cuenta ya estaba en Vergel Radiante"

Por la cara que puso, supe que fue la respuesta que no quería escuchar.

"No me mientas"

"No te estoy mintiendo"

"Pues entonces dime la verdad"

"Esa es la verdad"

"Mi paciencia no es eterna, dime la verdad" - Ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

"¡Esa es la verdad!" - Le grite.

"¡No me mientas joder!" - Me grito mientras me agarraba por el cuello y me estampaba contra la pared. Al mirar pude ver en sus ojos la ira que estos desprendían.

"No te estoy mintiendo" - Le dije en un susurro.

Pero lo único que conseguí fue que apretara más el agarre.

"¡No me mientas!" - Me volví a gritar esta vez más fuerte, lo cual hizo que mis ojos se cristalizaran.

Él me miro y luego de poner una cara de asco me soltó dejando que cayera al suelo, para luego marcharse.

Entonces yo me comencé a reír haciendo que este se detuviera.

"Qué es tan gracioso" - Dijo molesto mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarme.

Yo poco a poco me levante para encararlo.

"Lo gracioso es que mientras nosotros estamos aquí, ya Merlín les debe haber contado a mis amigos lo que ocurrió, es cuestión de tiempo que me encuentren Vanitas... tic-tac, tic-tac" - Le dije con una sonrisa de superioridad lo cual lo irritó más.

"¿Eso es lo que crees?" - Me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

"Para que te enteres mi querida Naminé, ya llevas más de un mes aquí sin haber sido rescatada lo cual demuestra el interés que tienen tus amigos en buscarte"

Eso me pilló con la guardia baja.

"Mentira" - Le dije

"¿Mentira? Dime entonces que interés pueden tener tus amigos en buscarte, perder su tiempo en rescatar a una chica inútil, estúpida, cuando tienen cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse" - Me dijo de una forma fría.

Y aunque no lo quiera aceptar, eso me afecto.

"No" - Le dije mirando al suelo.

"Sí" - Dijo mientras me levantaba la cara obligándome a verlo - "Eres irrelevante"

"¡Cállate!" - Le grite con los ojos humedecidos mientras lo empujaba - "So-Sora me rescatará"

Él se comenzó a reír.

"¡Qué tiene tanta gracia!"

"So-Sora me rescatará" - Dijo imitando mi voz - "Eres patética al pensar que ese imbécil vendrá a por ti cual caballero azul, entiéndelo bien rubita, para Sora no eres más que un juguete nuevo que le ha llamado la atención; si piensas que él te quiere lo llevas claro. Se aburrirá de ti y te acabara tirando"

"¡Callate! Maldito ser sin corazón" - Le dije intentando reprimir la lágrimas.

"Eso no te lo niego" - Me dije divertido, en cambio yo sólo volví a mirar al suelo - "Mirame" - Me ordeno.

Yo le hice una señal de negación con la cabeza pero a él le dio igual y me la volvió a levantar, obligándome a ver su intensos ojos dorados.

"Mientras sigas aquí, me perteneces"

Cuando dijo eso, mi mente se nublo y como consecuencia acabe dándole una bofetada.

"¡Maldita zorra!" - Me dijo mientras con una de sus manos sujetaba mis dos muñecas, colocandolas por encima de mi cabeza.

"Yo no te pertenezco, no soy de nadie" - Le dije furiosa - "Tic-tac Vanitas, tarde o temprano Sora me encontrara y..."

"Eso es lo que quieres ¿No?" - Dijo cambiado a un estado de ánimo más frío mientras miraba al suelo - "Irte con Sora y abandonarme"

"¿Cómo?" - Eso me dejo desorientada.

"Prefieres irte con él y dejarme a mí solo" - Dijo todavía mirando al suelo - "¡Pues no lo pienso permitir me oyes! ¡No dejare que me abandones, no pienso quedarme solo de nuevo, eres mía Naminé y no me abandonarás!" - Me grito.

"Vanitas ¿Qué te ocurre?, no te entiendo me estás asustando" - Era verdad, tengo miedo - "A qué viene eso ahora me estas asustan..."

Pero no pude terminar de hablar ya que una cálida presión callo mis labios. Tarde varios minutos en darme cuenta de que Vanitas me estaba besando, intente soltarme pero el todavía estaba sujetando mis muñecas.

"**Me está besando" - **Pensé nerviosa - **"Él me está dando mi primer beso, te-tengo que hacer algo para se-separame... se siente tan bien"**

E inevitablemente comencé a corresponderle a medida que cerraba los ojos y dejaba todo el trabajo al movimiento coordinado de nuestros labios, y yo de lo único que me ocupaba era de disfrutar la calidez y dulzura de mi primer beso; que estaba siendo con la persona que menos pensé que sería.

Cuando él vio que yo ya no oponía resistencia empezó a disminuir la presión de su agarre, hasta que las soltó para llevar sus manos a mi cintura y posicionarlas ahí; mientras que yo las puse alrededor de su cuello. Mis pulmones ardían por la necesidad de oxígeno pero no me importaba, sólo quería que este momento no acabara.

Pero de repente reaccione y supe que lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto, así que sin pensarlo dos veces levante mi rodilla dándole una patada en el abdomen haciendo que se separara de mi con un gruñido de dolor. Cuando se separo vi que la puerta seguí abierta por lo que no le di más vueltas y salí corriendo fuera de la habitación.

"¡Naminé espera!" - Me grito nada más salir del lugar.

* * *

No sabia a dónde iba, solamente recorría los pasillos de este laberinto con la esperanza de encontrar una salida.

"¡Joder!" - Dije frustrada mientras me detenida - "¿A dónde voy ahora?" - Dije mirando de un lado a otro.

"¡Naminé dónde estas!" - Escuche como el me llamaba.

Por lo que volví a correr asustada de que él me pillara. Para mi suerte entre tanto pasillo sin fin encontré una puerta que abrirla y al hacerlo esta me condujo a una escaleras las cuales comencé a subir a toda prisa. Pero entre tanta carrera tropecé porque mi visión estaba empañada con las lágrimas que escapaban de mis ojos.

"Naminé" - escuche como Vanitas entraba al lugar por lo que acelere el paso - "¡Espera!" - Escuche como me decía.

Pero yo no hice caso, sólo corrí intentando dejar atrás los pasos que cada vez se acercaba más a mí. Finalmente llegue al final del recorrido y de un solo empujón abrí la puerta para darme cuenta de que estaba en la azotea de la casa. Frente de mí estaba teniendo lugar un hermoso atardecer con el cielo bañado de diferentes tonalidades de roja, naranja y amarillo; lo cual hubiera sido hermoso de pintar sino fuera porque estaba huyendo, por lo que sin más deje de mirar el paisaje para seguir corriendo pero tuve que frenar en seco al llegar al borde de la azotea.

"Naminé" - Me dijo, por lo que me di la vuelta para verlo, estaba respirando agitado por el sobre esfuerzo. Acto seguido el dio un paso y yo di otro atrás haciendo que se detuviera - "Na-Nam..."

"Da un paso más y te juro que me tiro" - Le dije con la voz quebrada siendo imposible contener las lágrimas y señalando el vació detrás de mí.

"Detente" - Dijo alterado intentando caminar, pero yo volví a dar otro paso atrás - "No lo hagas"

"¡Qué te importa" - Le grite mientras más lágrimas bañaban mis mejillas, estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no romper a llorar - "¡Tú mismo lo dijiste soy irrelevante! ¡Qué más da que muera, a nadie le importo!"

"No" - Dijo intentando caminar, pero se detuvo al ver lo cerca que estaba del vació.

"¡Joder!" - Dije mientras tapaba mi cara para que él no viera mi estado - "¿Por qué esto me está pasando?"

"¿Qué ocurre?" - Dijo preocupado.

"¿No lo ves? Estoy sufriendo síndrome de Estocolmo imbécil"

Pero al parecer no entendió lo que significaba.

"Estoy enamorando de ti" - Le dije hecha un manojo de nervios y lágrimas.

Mi respuesta le sorprendió.

"Soy la persona más patética del mundo, estoy enamorada de mi secuestrador"

"Naminé" - Él llamo mi atención - "No te tires por favor" - Me suplico.

"¿Por qué no? A nadie le importo"

"A mí sí"

"Que"

"Te voy a ser sincero, al principio cuando llegaste lo único que quería era eliminarte pero digamos que eso cambió"

"No" - Le dije.

"Sí, poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que tu llegada a mi vida era todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba"

"No"

"Sí" - Me dijo comenzando a caminar poco a poco - "Al principio lo negué, pensé que no era nada importante pero poco a por me fui dando cuenta de que estaba equivocado"

"No"

"Sí... sabes qué, tenías razón aquella vez que me analizaste, que todo mi actitud es una coraza que utilizo para poder ocultar todos esos miedos, porque es verdad, tengo miedo y para que lo sepas cuando tu estás junto a mí todos esos miedos desaparecen"

"No" - Le dije con un hilo de voz.

"Sí Nam, tu haces eso y además causas muchos más efectos en mí que no sabría definir... además hoy cuando huías de mí mi mayor preocupación no era que te escaparas y que la misión se fuera a la mierda; sino que volvieras junto a tus amigos y yo me quedara solo de nuevo, porque ahora me doy cuenta que uno de mis mayores miedos es perderte" - Me dijo.

"No, me estas mintiendo" - Le dije.

"No veo el sentido de mentirle a la chica que quiero" - Me dijo.

Ahí no pude aguantar más y comencé a llorar hasta más no poder, entonces sentí como su mano me agarraba del brazo para atraerme a él y alejarme del borde, pero yo no pude mantener el equilibrio y caí de rodillas al suelo mientras seguía llorando. Él por su parte, se agacho hasta esta mi altura sentándose de rodillas para luego rodearme con sus brazos y pegarme a él en un abrazo consolador, mientras que yo hundí mi cabeza en su pecho para ahogar mi llanto. Y así estuvimos un rato hasta que oscureció y yo deje de llorar.

"¿Volvemos ya a la habitación?" - Me pregunto.

Yo asentí con la cabeza oculta en su pecho.

Entonces él se levanto y yo sentí como la calidez de ese abrazo protector desaparecía., para luego ayudarme a levantarme. Pero lo que no me espere, fue que en un rápido movimiento el me cargara en sus brazos.

Una vez que llegamos a la habitación, Vanitas me dejo en el suelo y yo aproveche para mirarme en el espejo, mi aspecto era horrible, mis ojos estaban muy rojos e hinchados de todo lo que llore.

"Toma" - Me dijo mientras me entregaba algo de ropa - "Para que te cambies"

"Gracias" - Le dije mientras entraba al baño para asearme.

Una vez que salí me quede sentada en el sofá con mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas pensando en todo lo que había pasado mientras escuchaba de fondo el agua de la ducha.

"**Primero el regalo de Vanitas, después el portal que me teletransporto, luego lo de la niñas. Seguido de eso, Vanitas intentando matar a Merlín y después yo huyendo de él. Mas tarde nuestra discusión para luego besarnos y después de otra huida, nuestra declaración... ha sido un día muy intenso" - **Pensé.

Entonces escuche como la puerta del baño se abrí, y los pasos de Vanitas del baño a su cama.

"**Bueno, por lo menos ya es hora de dormir" - **Pensé mientras me acostaba en el sofá.

"Naminé" - Escuche que me llamaba.

"Dime"

"¿Por qué estás ahí?"

"Se supone que esto es mi cama"

"Ya no quiero que duermas ahí" - Me dijo y yo me levante para mirarlo desconcertada - "De ahora en adelante dormirás conmigo, así que ven"

Por lo que yo le hice caso y camine hasta la cama donde me senté al igual que ély agache mi cabeza. Pero él me la levanto para que lo mirara.

"Tonta" - Me dijo con sonrisa mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, yo por mi parte agache la cabeza de nuevo mientras le daba un golpe suave en el brazo que hizo que se riera - "¿Puedo volver a besarte?"

Entonces yo lo mire sonrojada y asentí, para luego sentir como el me agarraba de los antebrazo y atraerme recortando distancias y unir nuestros labios en un beso tranquilo, suave y dulce. Una vez que nos separamos, nos miramos por un momento y él me dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego comenzar a acostarnos a dormir. Él abrazándome por la cintura y yo con mi cabeza encima de su pecho.

No sé si este cambio drástico que había tomado mi vida sería bueno o malo, pero bueno nadie dijo que la vida fuera un cuento de hadas, y yo lo sabía mejor que nadie ya que la mía no era precisamente fácil; pero tampoco era horrible, tenía sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas, pero estaba contenta con esas cosas ya que eran lo que la hacía especial. Por lo que se podía decir que estaba viviendo mi propio paraíso.

"Buenas noches mi luz" - Me dijo él con un beso en la cabeza.

Bueno... más bien estaba viviendo mi propio paraíso oscuro.

* * *

**Bueno aquí el tercer capítulo de la historia, espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. Tengo cosas que informar, la primera es que si os habéis dado cuenta este es el primer capítulo con título, la razón de ello es que al principio no tenía pensado ponerles títulos pero después se me ocurrió la idea de que los títulos fueran de canciones que me ayudaron a inspirar el capítulo o que el título tenía que ver con el contexto así que aquí os dejos los tres primeros con sus autores:**

**1º Begin Again de Taylor Swift.**

**2º Hostage de Sia **

**3ºDark paradise de Lana del Rey.**

**A lo mejor y todos os gustan también.**

**Segundo, voy a tener que parar por un poco de tiempo la escritura de las historias ya que este mes acabo las clases y además de que voy a estar ahogado de exámenes finales además de que voy a tener que estar estudiando todos los días porque dentro de nada presentaré los exámenes que dirán si entro a la carrera universitaria que quiero; pero os prometo que nada más acabar con los exámenes y por fin ser libre volveré con un nuevo capítulo de Forward Unto Dawn y Ecos.**

**Por lo que ya no os aburro más y sólo deciros que espero vuestros comentarios, hasta la próxima! **


	4. Chapter 4: Only Love Can Hurt like This

Capitulo 4: Only Love Can Hurt Like This.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, desorientada, todo me daba vueltas.

"**¿Dónde estoy?" - **Pensé mientras me llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

Cuando el mareo se me paso, pude ver que de nuevo no estaba en la habitación sino en un lugar completamente oscuro. Estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en una superficie lisa y fría.

De repente una luz me segó haciendo que me llevara las manos a la cara para cubrir mis ojos. Una vez que estos se acostumbraron al repentino flash de luz abrí una pequeña abertura entre mis dedos para ver que aquella luz todavía seguía ahí, iluminándome; por lo que decidí acercarme para ver qué era.

"Esto es... ¿una linterna?" - Dije mientras agarraba el objeto - "¿Qué hará una linterna en medio de este lugar?" - **"O** **más bien, hubiera sido qué hacía yo en este lugar" - **Pensé mientras iluminaba el lugar donde estaba sentada para encontrarme una enorme pared de metal.

Entonces comencé a iluminar de un lado a otro para ver que estaba en lo que parecía un enorme pasillo.

"Tal vez si voy por aquí llegue a algún sitio" - Dije mientras me adentraba en la profunda oscuridad únicamente con una linterna para iluminar mi camino.

No sé cuanto tiempo llevaría caminado, minutos, horas, quién sabe; a medida que caminaba sentía como el aire se volvía cada vez más pesado y tenso. A qué nueva boca del lobo me estaría adentrando ahora.

"Hola ¿Hay alguien ahí?" - Pregunte a medida que caminaba por aquel profundo pasillo , cuya oscuridad parecía enguñir la luz de la linterna a cada paso que daba, sin respuesta alguna.

De repente me pareció ver que aquel lugar llegaba a su fin, debido a que en el fondo de aquel lugar me pareció ver una leve luz azul celeste, por lo cual acelere el paso. Aunque esto no duro mucho ya que tuve que frenar, debido a que la luz que había visto provenía de una pequeña abertura de dos puertas de metal. Sin pensármelo dos veces, introduje mis dedos a través de aquella pequeña abertura para comenzara a empujar a ambos lados con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo que a duras penas la puerta se comenzara a abrir a medida que un sonido desgarrador se hacía presencia en el ya idílico ambiente.

Cuando por fin logré abrir la puerta, me quede impresionada al ver que el lugar de donde provenía la luz era de una enorme habitación completamente cristalizada. Paredes, suelo, techo, todo cubierto por una gruesa capa de un hermoso cristal azul celeste; pero lo más llamativo de todo el lugar era que justo en el centro de la habitación había como una especie de capullo floral, que me recordó en el que Sora había estado durmiendo mientras yo le arreglaba sus recuerdos, del mismo cristal de un vivo azul celeste.

Me acerque poco a poco a dicho objeto mientras lo iba observando más detalladamente, este tenía una superficie rugosa y lo que se suponía que era el tallo que sujetaba la estructura, estaba unida de tal forma al suelo que era como si hubiese echado raíces; pero lo más llamativo de todo eso era que en su superficie tenía incrustado una espada. Cuando ya estuve justo enfrente de él, pase mi mano por la superficie hasta posicionarla sobre la hermosa espada de plata, con la curiosidad por saber que habrá pasado en este lugar.

Entonces mi vista se centro en una sombra que había dentro del capullo pero no podía distinguir bien lo que era ya que la opacidad del cristal lo impedía.

"Creo que hay alguien dentro" - Dije mientras veía aquella sombra.

Acto seguido comencé a dar pequeños golpes sin saber exactamente el por qué, pero después de un rato al no conseguir nada deje de hacerlo para volver a centrar mi vista el la espada para leer un grabado que esta tenía en la empuñadura.

"Nuestros mejores recuerdos aún están por venir" - Leí - "Eso se lo he escuchado a alguien, pero no sé a quién" - Dije pensando en la persona que pudiera haber dicho eso. La bombilla se me encendió - **"Ventus" - **Pensé.

De repente una mano salió del cristal para luego agarrar mi muñeca. Yo grite e intente soltarme pero esta no me soltaba. Acto seguido todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Desperté sobresaltada y acto seguido mis ojos fueron cegados por la claridad del lugar, pero poco a poco estos se fueron acostumbrando a la claridad del ambiente a medida que mi respiración se normalizaba. Acto seguido me incorpore para quedar sentada en el borde de la cama.

**¿Qué habrá sido eso?" - **Pensé desconcertada mientras intentaba buscar alguna clase de lógica que me pudiera ayudar a darle sentido a ese sueño.

Inconscientemente me lleve mi mano al lugar que aquel ser había atrapado ya que todavía sentía aquella fría presión en mi brazo, para darme cuenta de que tenía marcas por la presión del agarre.

"Maldición" - Dije mientras veía las marcas.

"¿Ocurre algo?" - Escuche como alguien me decía.

Dirigí mi cabeza al lugar donde provenía la voz para ver a Vanitas también sentado en la cama mientras se frotaba los ojos. Entonces todo los sucesos del día anterior vinieron a mi cabeza, los cuales creía que solamente habían sido un sueño pero que al ver a Vanitas aquí al lado mío y yo en su cama recordé que de verdad sí habían sucedido y como consecuencia mi cara se torno a rojo.

"N-No na-nada tranquilo, n-no ha sido nada"

"¿Y entonces por qué tan nerviosa pequeña?"

Después de que él dijera eso, tarde un par de minutos en procesarlo.

"¿Pequeña?" - Le dije desconcertada - "¿Tú te encuentras bien?"

"Muy bien princesa"

"Vanitas me estás asustando, algo te pasa así que voy a hablar con el señor cabeza de patata para que te examine"

"No te pases Nam... sólo es que no te puedo llamar con palabras afectivas"

"Viniendo de ti no"

"Muy graciosa"

"Es verdad, qué quieres que te diga si estos últimos meses me has tratado como una mierda y de repente de la noche de la mañana comienzas a tratarme de una forma cariñosa"

"Lo sé, esto también es nuevo para mí pero dado que tú y yo ahora somos algo, no sé me gustaría tener otro tipo de carácter"

"Eso es muy bonito de tu parte" - Le dije sinceramente.

"Gracias" - Me dijo mientras se volvía a acostar.

Acto seguido vi como se reía.

"¿Qué es ta divertido?"

"Nada"

"Venga dímelo

"Me parece divertido que dos personas como nosotros, que se supone que no poseemos corazón y que por lo tanto no podemos amar a otras personas, hayamos hecho todo lo contrario" - Me dijo con la mirada fija en el techo.

"Sabes una cosa"

"¿Qué?" - Dijo mirándome.

"Que ese tema de no tener corazón es algo que me toca las narices mucho, porque primero si tú y yo no tuviéramos corazón, en este momento no estaríamos teniendo esta charla"

"No te comprendo"

"Vamos a ver, se supone que tu y yo si tenemos corazón pero en lo que se refiere al órgano vital del organismo, el que bombea la sangre"

"Entiendo"

"Yo creo que lo que en realidad no tenemos son los sentimientos de nuestro corazón, las emociones que nos permiten a amar, ser felices, estar tristes, etcétera. Pero aun así, quién dice que yo no puedo amar a alguien por qué al parecer no tener ese corazón sentimental me tienen que condicionar a no tener sentimientos, cuando es todo lo contrario porque en estos precisos momentos yo estoy enamorada de ti. Además se supone que los sentimientos, el amor, por lo que he leído en libros es pura química; pero como el mundo en el que vivimos no es precisamente que se rija por los principios de la lógica y la razón no tengo ganas de seguir dándole más vuelta al tema de tener o no tener corazón"

"Ni que viviéramos en el País de las Maravillas"

"Vanitas por favor, Sora tiene como amigos a un pato y un perro parlante, todos vosotros lucháis con llaves espadas mágicas y por último y no menos importante, tu maestro y aquel ku klux klan sin pies ni cabeza al que pertenecía Roxas, también llamado Organización XIII, acumulan corazones de seres que al parecer no tienen; razón por la cual se llaman sincorazón, pero que en realidad si tienen para crear un corazón todavía más grande que desafía las leyes de la física flotando en el aire; para vete a saber tu qué"

"Hombre si lo pintas así suena un poco surrealista"

"¿Un poco? Pegate un tiro, los padres de la ciencia moderna alucinaran en colores elevado al cuadrado" - Le dije divertida.

"Deja de preocuparte por eso y ven acá" - Me dijo mientras me agarraba por la cintura para luego acostarme a su lado.

"Vanitas no seas tonto" - Le dije riéndome ya que comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

"Si soy tonto por quererte, entonces lo soy" - Me dijo para luego posicionarse encima de mí.

Entonces me le quede mirando, a esos hipnotizares ojos dorados para luego ver como se dibuja una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

"¿Qué estas pensando?"

"Pienso en que estos momentos soy la persona más afortunada del mundo por tenerte a ti"

"Entonces que esperas para besarme"

"Me gustaría al igual que poder quedarme todo el día junto a ti pero el deber me llama" - Dijo mientras se paraba y me dejaba ahí.

Para luego dejar que nuevamente la oscuridad lo engullera y volver a estar vestido con su armadura.

"¿Qué tienes que hacer?"

"Eso no te lo puedo decir"

"Ya lo sé, pero es que hoy vas a tardar mucho"

"No lo sé ¿Por?"

"Es que una se aburre mucho encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes"

"Tranquila he pensado en eso y tengo una solución" - Dijo mientras que invocaba de la nada a un nesciente.

"¡Cosa extraña has vuelto!" - Dije mientras lo agarraba entre los brazos contentísima.

"Hasta eso recibe más atención que yo"

"No me creo que estés celoso de algo que es una parte de ti"

"No"

"No seas tonto Vanitas que esto es como una mascota y yo nunca he tenido una mascota, así que normal que me emocione"

"Bueno nos vemos después" - Dijo mientras hacía aparecer un portal.

"Adiós" - Le dije mientras estaba concentrada en el bicho.

"Nam" - Me llamó.

"Si"

Y en un rápido movimiento, envolvió un brazo alrededor de mi cintura atrayéndome hasta él para besarme en un beso necesitado que tuvo como consecuencia que yo soltara a cosa extraña para llevar mis manos a su cara y acercarlo más a mí, mientras le correspondía. Cuando nos separamos, él tenía una sonrisa victoriosa y yo un leve sonrojo.

"Nos vemos más tarde" - Me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla para luego irse.

Volviéndome a quedar yo sola de nuevo, pero esta ves con compañía. Dirigí mi vista hacia la pequeña criatura que no dejaba de mirarme.

"¿Y qué podemos hacer tu y yo?" - Le dije como si pudiese responderme - "¡Ah! Ya sé, te voy a pintar" - Dijo mientras lo agarraba e iban a donde tenía sus cosas de dibujo.

Pero lo que en realidad ella no sabía era que Vanitas no tenía ninguna misión por parte de Xehanort, este le había mentido ya que el verdadero motivo de su marcha era asegurar que Naminé fuese suya y únicamente suya para siempre; por lo que conducido por este egoísta deseo iba hacer que Sora se olvidara de ella y de buscarla de una vez por todas.

* * *

**Narra Sora.**

"¡Joder!" - Grite furioso mientras golpeaba mi puño contra una pared al recordar lo que el día anterior Merlín nos dijo.

**Flashback.**

Todos estábamos a la entrada del castillo de Vergel Radiante, hablando tranquilamente sobre el duro entrenamiento de aquella mañana hasta que yo aproveche para acercarme a hablar con Roxas.

"¿Roxas cuándo crees que podremos empezar con eso?" - Le pregunte de forma precavida ya que no podía decir delante de todos que él y yo teníamos planeado buscar a Nam en secreto.

"Te acuerdas que el maestro Eraqus dijo que mañana no teníamos ninguna misión, pues estaba pensando en que podríamos pasar por el castillo a hacer una visita a la reina y de paso ir al lugar donde todo empezó en busca de alguna pista" - Me dijo eso último en un tono más bajo.

"De acuerdo, además llamame loco pero creo haber escuchado como Naminé me llamaba" - Le dije.

"¿Seguro?"

"Sí" - Le respondí.

"Que extraño"

"¿Por qué tanto secretismo? ¿Qué os traéis entre manos chicos? - Nos dijo Xion.

"Nada Xion, son cosas de hombres" - Le dijo Roxas rápidamente.

"Pues si son cosas de hombres yo me quiero enterar" - Nos dijo Axel.

"A ti no te importa" - Le dije yo.

Pero justo cuando el estaba a punto de replicar, escuchamos como alguien nos llamaba. Al ver de donde provenía la voz, vimos como Yuffie se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia nosotros.

"¿Yuffie qué ocurre?" - Le pregunte al ver la preocupación en su rostro.

"Chicos Merlín ha sido atacado" - Nos dijo ella.

Y sin perder ni un minuto más, todos salimos corriendo a gran velocidad hacia su casa preocupados por el estado de nuestro amigo.

* * *

Una vez que llegamos a su casa, lo primero que vimos al entrar fue al suso dicho siendo atendido por Areith,y al igual que nosotros lo mirábamos con preocupación pude fijarme que este al percatarse de nuestra presencia comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro a medida que íbamos entrando; como si estuviese buscando a alguien.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?" - Pregunto Ventus.

"Por suerte no ha sido nada grave, sólo son un par de moratones y contusiones, por lo que sobrevivirá"

"Que alivio" - Dijo Kairi.

"Sabéis ¿Quién ha podido hacerle esto?" - Dijo Terra.

"Fue Vanitas" - Dijo Yuffie.

"Maldito bastardo, juro que le haré pagara todo lo que ha hecho" - Dije enfadado.

"No está con vosotros" - Nos dijo él.

"¿Qué ocurre Merlín?" - Dijo Areith.

"No está con vosotros" - Repitió.

"¿Quién Merlín? ¿Quién no está con nosotros?" - Le dijo Aqua.

"Naminé"

Cuando él dijo eso, todo el mundo se quedo estupefacto nadie se lo esperaba.

"Co-como" - Le dijo Roxas.

"Cuando Vanitas estaba a punto de matarme ella apareció y lo impidió, yo le dije que corriera hacia el castillo que allí os encontrabais, lo cual hizo y como consecuencia él la persiguió. Pero ahora que no la veo entre vosotros lo más probable es que Vanitas la atrapara" - Nos dijo cabizbajo.

**Fin del Flashback.**

"¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder!" - Repetí furioso mientras seguía golpeando la pared intentado descargar toda la furia posible - "Era ella, ella era la que me estaba llamando y yo no le hice ni puto caso" - Dije furioso mientras volvía a golpear el muro.

"¡Sora! - Escuche como alguien me llamaba pero no le hice caso.

Seguí golpeando la pared cada vez más fuerte y furioso.

"¡Detente!" - Dijeron y sentí como me agarraban el brazo.

Al ver quién era el responsable de evitar que me siguiera destrozando la mano, vi a Aqua.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" - Me dijo preocupada.

"Yo, yo..."

"¡Tu mano Sora!" - Me dijo alarmada al ver la sangre que brotaba de mis nudillos.

"Yo, yo..." - Y ya no pude decir nada más debido a que sin saber el por qué, comencé a llorar.

"Venga Sora tranquilizate" - Me dijo ella mientras me abrazaba - "Vamos dime qué te ocurre para poder ayudarte" - Me dijo mientras me acariciaba los cabellos intentando hacer que me relajara.

"Es que, es que soy un imbécil"

"Sora no digas eso, tu no lo eres"

"Sí lo soy Aqua, lo soy, yo escuche a Naminé"

"¿A Naminé?"

"Sí, cuando estábamos en el castillo yo escuche como ella me llamaba y yo no le hice caso, pensé que era una alucinación; y no lo era"

"Sora pero tú no podías hacer nada, nada se hubiera imaginado que ella estaba allá"

"Lo sé Aqua, pero igualmente pude haber hecho algo"

"No Sora, no podías"

"Sí, sí podía pero no lo hice porque soy un ¡Maldito imbécil!" - Le dije mientras volvía a intentar golpear la pared de nuevo pero ella lo impidió.

"¡Sora mirame!" - Me dijo ella mientras me agarraba de la cara para que lo hiciese - "Sora tienes que entender que en ocasiones se gana y en otras se pierde, algunas veces estás en la sima de la montaña y entras no, en eso consiste la vida tenemos que aceptar el dolor y la alegría como parte de la misma. Por ello no nos podemos martirizar pensando en lo que podríamos haber hecho y lo que no, y que habríamos logrado con ello. Sé que te duele el no haber podido rescatar a Naminé, a mi también, pero debes hacerte a la idea de que esto no es una derrota sino un bache en el camino para rescatar a Nam, porque tienes que saber una cosa y es que lo lograremos"

"Gracias Aqua" - Eso había conseguido relajarme y animarme.

"Para eso estamos los amigos, por cierto me vas a decir lo que tú y Roxas os traéis entre manos"

"Sólo si prometes no decírselo a nadie" - Le dije eso porque sé que puedo confiar en Aqua.

"Te lo prometo"

"Roxas y yo estamos planeando buscar a Naminé por nuestra cuenta, pero lo vamos a hacer sin descuidar nuestra misión como elegidos" - Le dijo eso último al ver la cara que me puso.

"Pues en ese caso yo también me apunto"

"¿De veras?

"Sí"

"Gracias"

"Ahora vamos a curarte esa mano"

"Tranquila yo me encargo"

"¿Seguro?"

"Sí, no te preocupes por mí, estoy mejor"

"Si tu lo dices, bueno me tengo que ir un momento a hablar con el maestro Eraqus"

"De acuerdo"

"Nos vemos después para que me contéis lo que tenéis planeado acerca de la búsqueda"

"Está bien" - Le dije mientras se marchaba.

Pero nada más ella irse escuche una serie de aplausos y al ver de donde provenían, sentía como me enfurecía al ver que el responsable de dichos aplausos no era otro que Vanitas.

"Es increíble la forma en la que alcanzas nuevos grados de estupidez, cuando uno piensa que no puedes ser mas imbécil y patético lo consigues, mi enora buena Sora" - Me dijo mientras seguía aplaudiéndome.

Sin pensarlo dos veces hice aparecer mi llave espada para correr directo contra él y atacarlo pero al igual que yo, Vanitas hizo aparecer su llave espada y bloqueó mi ataque.

"¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?" - Dijo burlesco.

Yo no le conteste, sólo me libre del bloqueo para volver atacarlo pero este sin ninguna dificultad lo esquivó.

"De verdad, para estos os estáis entrenando"

"¡Cállate y lucha!" - Le grite mientras volvía a atacarle.

Pero él fue mucho más rápido asestandome un certero golpe en el abdomen que me tiró contra el suelo. No podía respirar del impacto.

"Si todas las esperanzas de los seres de este patético universo están puestas en ti se van a llevar una decepción muy grande"

No le conteste ya que todavía no podía respirar, pero si pude sentir como se acercaba hasta mí para luego darme una patada en la cara. Sentí al instante el sabor de la sangre en mi boca.

"Es increíble que desde nuestro último enfrentamiento no hayas mejorado nada" - Me dijo mientras ponía un pie sobre la mano que tenía herida para pisarla.

Quería gritar lo más alto posible del horrible dolor que me recorría todo el cuerpo y que se concentraba en mi mano pero no le iba a dar ese gusto, que me viera sufrir y suplicar por clemencia.

"Vamos demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz" - Me dijo mientras hacía más presión en la mano, haciendo que tuviera que reprimir un quejido de dolor.

Entonces él todavía con su pie en mi mano se agacho hasta mi altura para agarrar mi cabeza y obligarme a que lo mirara.

"Quiero saber que es lo que te hace tan especial para que Naminé estuviese enamorada de ti" - Me dijo lleno de rabia y odio.

"**¿Enamorada?" **\- Eso me tomo por sorpresa.

Pero como yo no le respondí este tiro mi cabeza contra el suelo para luego marcharse.

"Te-te ma-matare" - Le dije mientras poco a poco me iba parando, haciendo que él se detuviera para luego encararme.

"¿Seguro?" - Me dijo sarcástico al ver mi estado.

"Te matare y ella será libre" - Le dije mientras me limpiaba la sangre del labio.

"Y yo te digo que haré todo lo que este en mi mano para impedir que me la arrebatéis. Sabes una cosa Sora ella me pertenece y a mi no me gusta compartir mis pertenencias con otras personas"

Eso hizo que comenzara a enfurecerme.

"Di todas las gilipolleces que quieres Vanitas pero te juro que..."

"El tiempo corre Sora y ella ya ha empezado a dejaros a todos vosotros, panda de inútiles, atrás"

"Mientes"

"¿Seguro Sora?, ha pasado más de un mes desde que está conmigo y puede que al principio tuviera la esperanza de que la rescatareis pero el paso del tiempo mi querido amigo a comenzado a hacer mella en esa esperanza; dentro de poco ella dará por perdida esa esperanza. No sabes las ganas que tengo de ver a la dulce e inocente Naminé corrompida por la oscuridad" - Me dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que la sangre me hirviera todavía más.

"Vete a la mierda Vanitas, eso jamás ocurrirá, ella nunca nos olvidara, somos importantes para Nam"

"Pues anoche cuando gemía mi nombre no me pareció que le importarais mucho"

Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso, la furia había inundado mi cuerpo, por lo que sin más corrí hacia Vanitas abalanzándome sobre él, cayendo en el suelo, para comenzar a golpearle. Mis puños impactaban contra su cara descargando así toda la furia de mi cuerpo. Pero él tampoco se quedo atrás, ya que me golpeó en la cara haciendo que cayera a un lado y que las tornas cambiaran, siendo él que quedara encima de mí golpeándome.

Aun así, yo no me iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente por lo que tire mi puño contra su abdomen haciendo que este diera un quejido de dolor pero al ver que no conseguí quitármelo de encima seguí golpeándolo hasta que conseguí hacer que cayera a un lado de mí.

Estaba físicamente agotado, mi cuerpo se había quedado sin fuerzas y al mirar a mi lado vi que a él también le pasaba lo mismo. Entonces comencé a escuchar las voces de mis amigos.

"Mierda" - Escuche como Vanitas decía para ver como se intentaba levantar.

Para cuando lo consiguió vi como aparecía un portal y este desaparecía dentro él, en cambio yo sentía como mis parpados cada vez pesaban más y por mucho que intentara mantener mis ojos abiertos, inevitablemente los cerré.

* * *

**Narra Naminé.**

"Cosa extraña no te muevas" - Le dije a la criatura - "Que sino el retrato no sale como tiene que salir.

De repente vi como un portal aparecía.

"Vaya ya ha llegado, se me ha pasado el tiempo volando mientras pintaba" - Le dije a la criatura mientras nos acercábamos al portal.

Pero sentí como el alma abandonaba mi cuerpo al ver que la figura que se desplomaba delante de mí era Vanitas.

"¡Vanitas!" - Grite mientras corría hacia él.

Una vez que llegue a donde estaba, me arrodille para estar a su altura y al ver el estado de su cara tuve que reprimir un grito, tenía los labios rotos, uno de los ojos morados y varias contusiones.

"Naminé" - Me dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

"Vanitas por favor no me dejes" - Le dije histérica.

No podía perder más tiempo, así que pase uno de sus brazos por encima de mi cuello y con todas mis fuerzas lo levante, una vez que ya ambos estábamos de pie caminamos poco a poco hacia la cama; donde una vez que llegamos lo ayude a recostarse y le di la vuelta para que quedara mirando hacía el frente.

"Vale necesito un desinfectante, vendas y hielo" - Dije con los nervios a flor de piel.

Pero cuando me disponía a buscar todas esas cosas sentí como me agarraban la muñeca.

"Espera" - Me dijo Vanitas ahora algo más consciente.

"Vanitas te-tengo que curarte eso y..."

"Relajate estoy bien"

"¡Cómo que estás bien!¡No has visto tu aspecto!"

"No tienes de que preocuparte"

"¡Cómo que no tengo que preocuparme! ¡Ahora mismo voy a buscar algo para curarte!" - Le dije mientras me zafaba de su agarre.

"Espera" - Me volvía a decir mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentado.

Pero cuando vi la expresión de dolor en su cara por la acción realizada y como se llevaba una mano al costado izquierdo la cosa no mejoro.

"¡Joder qué te paso ahí!"

"Nada, sólo un par de golpes"

"¡Cómo que nada, y si te has roto las costillas!"

"Naminé estoy bien, créeme esto sólo son un par de magulladuras. He estado en situaciones peores" - Me dijo mientras me agarraba de la muñeca otra vez.

"No Vanitas, no me digas que estás bien cuando la realidad es otra, qué sabes tú si a lo mejor esos cortes se te infectas, si tienes contusiones internas o las costillas rotas, contusiones cerebrales o pero y si te puede dar algún derrame cerebral" - Le dije cada vez más nerviosa.

"No seas exagerada, mira" - Me dijo mientras invocaba su llave espada y de repente un resplandor verde inundaba la habitación.

Para cuando la luz desapareció y pude mirarlo bien, cualquier rastro de herida había desaparecido.

"Ves, como nuevo" - Me dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

Yo estaba a punto de decirle algo pero en cambio me cubrí el rostro con las manos.

"¿Qué ocurre?" - Me dijo mientras se levantaba y me apartaba las manos del rostro - "¿Por qué lloras?" - Me dijo sorprendido al ver mis ojos cristalizados.

"Iba a llorar porque te llevo esperando todo el día y cuando apareces, te veo en ese estado que parecía que tenías un pie en la tumba y lo peor de todo es que pretendes que no me preocupe diciéndome que estás bien y que me tengo que relajar; cuando la realidad era todo lo contrario porque estabas casi inconsciente y ni siquiera te podías mantener en pie" - Le dije con la voz rota y los ojos más cristalizados.

Como consecuencia el se rió.

"No es gracioso"

"Ven acá" - Me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me daba un beso en las sienes al mismo tiempo que me acariciaba los cabello, mientras que yo hundía la cabeza en su pecho - "Ya todo paso, perdona si te asuste pero no estoy acostumbrado a que los demás se preocupen por mí ¿Me perdonas?" - Me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos.

Yo asentí.

"¿Aceptas un beso como recompensa?"

Volví a asentir.

Entonces el junto sus labios con los míos en un beso cálido que hizo mi cuerpo se liberara de cualquier preocupación y permitiera que me relajara. Cuando nos separamos, él me acarició la mejilla mientras me daba una mirada llena de ternura.

"¿Qué has hacho en mi ausencia?"

"Nada interesante, me dedique a pintar a cosa extraña" - Le dije mientras señalaba a la criatura que dormía plácidamente en el sofá.

"¿Puedo verlo?"

"De verdad" - Le dije ilusionada.

"Por supuesto"

"Es que nunca nadie se había interesado mucho por lo que dibujaba" - Le dije mientras abría el cuaderno y se lo entregaba.

Entonces pude ver la cara de sorpresa que puso.

"¿No te gusta?" - Le pregunte al ver el silencio que se había hecho.

"Sí, me gusta mucho pero lo que no sabía era que me habías dibujado" - Me dijo divertido.

"¡Qué!" - Le dije sorprendida y él me enseño el retrato que hice de él aquella ves en el sofá, como consecuencia sentí como mi cara ardía y lo único que quería era que la tierra me tragara - "Bueno pues eso... eso... ¡Devuelmelo!" - Le dije mientras intentaba arrebatarcelo pero el fue más rápido y levanto el brazo por encima de su cabeza.

"No hasta que me expliques el por qué de ese dibujo"

"Que tanta explicación necesita ese dibujo, lo hice porque me aburría, ya está caso cerrado"

"¿Cuándo?"

"Fue la vez que dormimos en el sofá contra mi voluntad, tú ya te habías dormido y yo no tenía nada mejor que hacer ni a donde ir, por lo que hice ese dibujo para pasar el rato"

"Y justamente fue un retrato mío durmiendo, no me lo creo"

"Pues creelo, Vanitas los artistas somos personas muy espontáneas cuando nos viene la inspiración la plasmamos en lo primero que vemos"

"Y mira tú por donde lo primero fue mi cara"

"Exacto"

"No me lo creo, podemos estar así todo el día hasta que no me cuentes la verdad"

Inspire profundamente, armándome de valor.

"Lo hice para tener un recuerdo"

"¿Cómo?"

"Era para cuando llegara el momento de tener que marcharme poder tener algo que me hiciese recordar todo lo vivido y por ello surgió ese retrato" - Le dije sinceramente.

Entonces él bajo el brazo y me entrego el cuaderno, para luego acercarse hasta mí y levantarme la cara para que le mirara esos hermosos ojos dorados que tanto amaba.

"Te prometo que eso jamás pasara" - Me dijo para luego besarme.

* * *

**Al día siguiente.**

Me encontraba apoyada en el respaldo de la cama, con Vanitas al lado mío durmiendo profundamente, por los rayos del sol que estaban entrando ya había comenzado a amanecer; así que yo llevaría como una media hora despierta. Esta vez no había sido ningún sueño el que me despertó por lo que hubiera podido dormir más y mejor sino fuese porque en un momento determinado comencé a sentir como si todo mi cuerpo ardiera al mismo tiempo que sentía que poco a poco dejaba de moverme y al intentar hacerlo me fue imposible, pero lo peor de todo es que a medida que todo esto ocurría podía escuchar un horrible sonido de cristal rompiéndose; era como si mi cuerpo se estuviese cristalizando.

Por ello acabe despertándome asustada y al sentir como mi cuerpo se movía pude relajarme, pero la cosa no acabo ahí ya que de repente volvía tener uno de esos terribles dolores de cabeza que hizo que mi vista se distorsionara. Acto seguido sentí como mi cuerpo volvía a arder, más concretamente mi brazo izquierdo por lo que al dirigir la vista a este pude ver que de las cicatrices que había dejado aquella criatura que me atrapo en uno de mis sueños, brotaba un resplandor entre azul celeste y morado.

Acto seguido comencé a oír de nuevo aquel horrible ruido y cuando me fije mejor, vi que de las heridas comenzaba a brotar una capa de cristal del mismo tono que la luz. Estaba desesperada ya que no sabía como detener el avance del cristal el cual se expandía a gran velocidad, por lo que si no actuaba rápido dentro de nada sería una estatua de cristal. Entonces una fugaz idea se me ocurrió.

"**Si la capa de cristal se expande por la superficie de la piel a lo mejor un corte que separe la superficie en dos partes impide que el cristal siga avanzando" - **Pensé mientras miraba a la estantería donde guardaba el cuchillo. Sé que la idea de auto mutilarme no era nada agradable pero si con eso evitaba ser un trozo de cristal, entonces lo haría.

Así que sin más me levante de la cama, pero cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo otro fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que me sentara al sentir que si daba un paso me caería. Por lo que al abrir los ojos puede ver que la cristalización de mi brazo izquierdo había desaparecido lo cual hizo que me relajara.

"¿Por qué cada sueño es más raro que el anterior?" - Pregunte a la nada con la mirada fija en un punto cualquiera de la habitación.

De repente sentí como algo envolvía mi cintura.

"¿A dónde vas Naminé?" - Me dijo Vanitas mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

"A ninguna parte" - Mentí.

"¿Y por qué estás despierta a esta hora?"

"Nada sólo que me desperté hace un rato y después no pude volver a dormir"

"Ya veo, ahora si me disculpas voy a volver dormir" -Me dijo mientras se volvía a acostar.

"Que... no Vanitas vamos a hacer algo hoy" - Le dije mientras le movía el brazo.

"No, dejame dormir" - Me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

"Vanitas no seas perezoso y despierta" - Le dije mientras lo empujaba por la espalda.

"No soy perezoso sólo quiero dormir un poco más en mi día libre"

"¿Tienes un día libre?"

"Sí, ya que a no ser que el maestro me ordene algo hoy no tengo nada que hacer"

"¡Pues mejor todavía!"

"No, dejame dormir" - Me dijo gruñón.

Sabía que esto no nos iba a llevar a nada y lo más probable es que acabáramos tirándonos de los pelos, así que lo que hice fue levantarme coger mi ropa de siempre e ir al baño a ducharme. Una vez que salí, él todavía seguí igual a como lo deje así que me acerque hacia su posición.

"¿Vanitas estás despierto?" - Le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

"No"

"Muy gracioso"

"Dejame dormir"

Estaba un poco nerviosa porque mientras me duchaba se me ocurrió una idea pero ella implicaría tener que pedirle algo a Vanitas que daría como consecuencia que se enfadara o no, conociéndolo lo más probable era que sí,

"Vanitas"

"Qué"

"¿Te puedo pedir un favor?"

"¿Cuál?"

"Pero antes que nada me debes prometer que no te vas a enfadar"

"¿Por qué me tendría que enfadar?" - Me dijo todavía de espaldas a mí.

"Nos conocemos"

"Vale"

"No, tienes que prometerlo"

"Está bien, prometo que no me enfadare"

"¿Crees que podría salir de la habitación?"

De repente este se moví rápidamente hasta quedar sentado en la cama para mirarme con una cara de pocos amigos. Mierda se había enfadado.

"¡Prometiste que no te enfadarías!" - Le grite nerviosa y asustada.

"Y no estoy enfadado" - Me dijo en un tono elevado.

"¡Pues tú cara me demuestra todo lo contrario!"

"Me da igual, dime por qué quieres salir" - Me dijo en el mismo tono. Aunque lo negara sí estaba enfadado.

"No es para escaparme por si piensas eso" - Le dije mientras agachaba la cabeza - "Es sólo que hace mucho tiempo que no salgo de esta habitación y digamos que las veces que sí he podido hacerlo no es precisamente que haya podido disfrutar de la libertad. Sólo te pido eso Vanitas, poder salir aunque sea un rato al jardín de la casa para poder mirar el cielo, disfrutar del aire fresco, oler las flores o acostarme en el césped y sentir como los rayos del sol me bañan con su calidez; solamente eso" - Le dije un poco triste la verdad.

"Naminé mirame" - Me dijo.

Y al hacerlo pude ver que su expresión de enfado había desaparecido.

"Que te parece si nos cambiamos y vamos un rato afuera" - Me dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí"

"¡Oh gracias, gracias Vanitas!" - Le dije mientras lo abrazaba eufórica.

"Lo que sea por hacer feliz a mi chica" - Me dijo para luego besarme la mejilla.

* * *

Por fin había salido de la dichosa habitación y esta vez no era porque un portal misterioso me hubiera teletransportado o estuviese huyendo de un fantasma, había sido por mi novio que en estos momentos se encontraba entrenado en alguna parte del jardín.

Ahora que lo pienso, que extraño suena la palabra novio y cuan hermosa al mismo tiempo ya que nunca en mi vida pensé que por fin encontraría a alguien que de verdad me quisiera y menos en alguien como Vanitas, aunque en ningún momento de lo que llevamos de nuestra relación hallamos usados los términos de novio y novia. Siempre pensé que sería Sora el que de verdad me amase y al que pudiese llamar novio, pero eso sólo eran los sueños tontos de una niña ingenua e inocente; ya que si algo me ha enseñado la vida en el tiempo que llevo viviendo es que en ocasiones la realidad se impone sobre nuestros sueños y esa imposición me ha obligado a entender que el corazón de Sora siempre amara Kairi no a mí.

Aun así prefiero mil veces esta realidad, por muy mala y oscura que aveces pueda ser, a aquellos tontos sueños, sé que Vanitas puede ser una persona mala, narcisista, egoísta, cruel, fría, calculadora y muchas otras cosas peores; pero cuando llegas a conocerlo y consigues escarbar en esa coraza de sentimientos oscuros que posee, puedes encontrar algo completamente distinto al exterior y hermoso, en pocas palabras un diamante en bruto. Por lo que nunca por nada en esta vida cambiaría a Vanitas por nadie.

Pero no le voy a seguir dando más vueltas a ese tema y voy a concentrarme en disfrutar del día, que de momento está siendo perfecto. Ya que después de cambiarnos y bajar al jardín él se fue a entrenar, prometiéndome que más tarde haríamos algo juntos, y yo pues me senté en el césped, al rededor de varias flores, para poder hacer un dibujo del jardín en todo su verdoso y colorido esplendor para en el fondo desembocar en el comienzo del bosque; donde emplee unos tonos de verde más oscuros y un juego de sombras que me encanto. Siempre he adorado lo hermoso que puede ser el contraste entre los colores más luminosos y los más oscuros, es una pena que en la vida real ese hermoso contraste no sea posible.

Después de terminar mi dibujo y admirarlo por una última vez, cerré el cuaderno y me acosté en el césped sintiendo la fría humedad de este debajo de mi cuerpo, a su vez, también disfrutaba de la sensación que producida el rozar mis dedos contra la hierva. Mientras disfrutaba de eso, me puse a contemplar el cielo, lo cual era otra cosa que disfrutaba; el poder observar el lento avance de las nubes, la cuales no se detenían por nada ni por nadie, marchaban al son de un avance impuesto por el tiempo. Entonces sentí como unos rayos de sol daban donde yo estaba, por lo que sin más cerré mis ojos para disfrutar del calor que estos producían.

De repente entre tanta calma y tranquilidad, sentí una presión contra mis labios por lo que me fue imposible no sonreír y al abrir uno de mis ojos vi a Vanitas encima de mi con sus ojos cerrados y algunos de los picos de su flequillo pegados a su frente por el sudor disfrutando del beso. Por lo que sin más, yo envolví mis brazos al rededor de su cuello para poder corresponderle mejor y así, disfrutando del coordinado movimiento de nuestros labios; pero entre vaivén, de repente sentí un como algo era arrancado rápidamente de mi cuello.

Por lo que rápidamente me separe de él para verlo sentado en el suelo y una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro, lo cual no comprendí hasta ver que el objeto que había sido arrancado de mi cuello y el cual estaba en su posesión, era el colgante que Sora me regalo.

"Devuelmelo ahora mismo" - Le ordene.

"Va a ser que no cariño"

"Vanitas eso no es tuyo fue un regalo de..."

"De Sora ¿Verdad?"

"Sí y ahora devuelmelo" - Le dije mientras intentaba arrebatárselo pero fue inútil.

"Es por esa misma razón que no te lo voy a dar"

"¡No seas un estúpido celoso y dámelo ahora!" - Le grite mientras intentaba volver a quitárselo, pero él fue más rápido y se levantó antes de que yo pudiera agarralo y como consecuencia caí de bruces contra el suelo.

La furia estaba inundando mi cuerpo por momentos.

"Si lo quieres tendrás que pillarme primero" - Me dijo mientras echaba a correr.

"¡Vuelve acá!" - Le chille mientras me levantaba para comenzar a correr tras él.

Y así comenzamos una persecución en la que el no paraba de reírse por mis intentos frustrados de intentar atraparlo, lo cual me enfurecía cada vez más y más. Pero en un momento dado vi como este tropezaba y caía al suelo produciendo un sonoro golpe, lo cual hizo que me comenzara a reír hasta más no poder.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" - Le dije mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas que se me habían escapado.

Entonces vi como este se levantaba con cara de pocos amigos para luego sonreír de una forma que no me dio buena espina.

"Vamos a ver si te ríes cuando te atrape" - Me dijo mientras echaba a correr hacia mí.

Como consecuencia grite y eche a correr para salvar mi vida, dando como consecuencia que comenzáramos otra vez el juego anterior pero a la inversa, donde en esta ocasión ambos reíamos.

Pero lejos de aquella diversión y alegría que se estaba produciendo, desde lo lejos y en lo alto, de entre muchas de las ventanas que poseía aquella mansión, una sombra observaba la escena que se estaba ocurriendo entre la feliz pareja sin ningún tipo de alegría; más bien le preocupaba. Ya que si lo que suponía este era cierto, la chica podría influir gravemente en la voluntad de su aprendiz y llegado el momento de la verdad, sabía que si dicha influencia se producía su aprendiz se pondría del lado de la joven; lo cual sería nefasto para sus planes. Por ello este debía actuar rápido antes de que pudiera perder a uno de sus más importantes peones en la guerra que estaba por venir y para ello debía eliminar a la chica de la vida de Vanitas, pero no podía matarla muy a su pesar por que si él descubría que la persona que había acabado con la vida de su amada era su propio maestro; su futuro estaba sentenciado.

Por ello dicha sombra pensó en otra forma con la que se libraría de la chica sin que su aprendiz sospechase que el causante de tal acto había sido él, aun así, pensar en la forma en que llevaría a cabo tal acto le producía un sabor agridulce al pensar que la única forma de hacerlo sería enterrando el hacha de guerra por un momento. Por lo que sin perder ni un minuto más, la sombra abrió un portal para dirigirse a su destino.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, en una alta torre un famoso hechicero se encontraba en su despacho leyendo algunos libros de hechizos sin ningún tipo de preocupación; hasta que se sorprendió al ver como de la nada aparecía uno de esos famosos por tales oscuros, lo cual no le dio ninguna buena espina ya que cuando alguno de estos portales aparecía no significaban buenas noticias; ya que lo que normalmente emergía de estos no era nada bueno.

Y efectivamente fue así.

"Xehanort" - Dijo Yen Sid.

"Yen Sid" - Le respondió.

"¿A qué has venido?" - Le dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz.

"A proponerte un trato"

"Sabes bien que no estás en posición de eso"

"Lo que vengo a proponerte seguro te gustara"

"Si se trata de alguno de tus sucios trucos no saldrás bien parado, todos los elegidos se encuentran aquí, podría hacerles acudir. Pero no lo haré ya que tengo curiosidad por saber lo que dirás" - Dijo Yen Sid intrigado.

"Os devolveré a la chica"

"Vaya que admirable por tú parte de liberar a tu rehén, pero ¿A cambio de qué?"

"De nada"

"Cada vez me sorprendes más Xehanort pero perdoname si no me lo creo" - Le dijo.

"Yen Sid vamos a ser claros, tú y yo sabemos que la chica tiene algo que la hace especial, si alguno de los bando descubre ese algo especial, eso sería beneficioso en el resultado de la guerra"

"En el posible caso de que acepte tu oferta ¿Qué garantías tengo de que no sea una trampa?"

"Mi palabra es más que suficiente" - Le dije mientras ponía un papel encima de escritorio.

"y eso ¿Qué es?"

"Son las coordenadas donde se encuentra la chica"

"¿Y cómo sé que son verdaderas?"

"He venido hasta aquí para hacer un trato contigo, si quisiera tenderos una trampa no me tomaría tanta molestias"

"Ya veo"

"Procurare que hoy cuando vengáis a por ella no estemos"

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que iremos hoy por la chica?"

"Por favor, cuando el joven Sora se entere de que ese papel contiene las coordenadas exactas de donde se encuentra su amiga no crees que ira a por ella lo antes posible" - Le dijo antes de desparecer.

De repente la puerta se abrió y de ella emergió el mencionado y compañía.

"Maestro Yen Sid hemos escuchado la voz de Xehanort se encuentra bien" - Dijo este.

"Sora aquí no hay nadie, te dije que todo era cosa de tu imaginación" - Le dijo Riku.

"Riku estoy cien por cien seguro de lo que escuche, y sé que a quien oí era Xehanort"

Pero cuando Riku estaba a punto de decirle algo a su amigo, Yen Sid dio una señal para que todo el mundo guardara silencio.

"Sora tiene razón, Xehanort ha estado aquí"

Todo el mundo se quedo impactado por lo dicho.

"¿Y qué quería?" - Dijo Ventus.

"En este papel"- Dijo señalando el trozo de hoja encima del escritorio - "Se encuentran las coordenadas exactas de la ubicación de Naminé"

Tras lo dicho por Yen Sid, todo el mundo se quedo todavía más impactado.

"¿D-De veras?" - Dijo Roxas.

"Eso es lo que parece pero no sé si es cierto, pero dado que se ha tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí para decirnos donde se encuentra la chica, lo más probable es que sea verdad"

"Entonces a qué estamos esperando" - Dijo Sora mientras iba a la mesa para agarrar el papel - "Tenemos que ir cuanto antes por ella"

"Sora no comprendes lo delicado que es el asunto" - Le dijo Kairi - "No sabemos si es una trampa"

"En eso tienes toda la razón Kairi pero sino arriesgamos jamás seremos capaces de rescatar a Nam"

"Lo mejor será hablarlo también con Eraqus y Mickey, y cuando lo hallamos hecho será el momento de tomar una decisión" - Dijo Yen Sid.

"Pero sería demasiado tarde, es necesario que actuemos cuanto antes"

"¡Sora!" - Le reprendió Riku.

"Me gustaría dar luz verde a esto Sora pero no podemos actuar a la ligera, tenemos que dar pasos cautelosos"

"¡Pero!"

"¡Sora!" - Volvió a reprenderlo Riku.

"Nos retiraremos maestro" - Dijo Kairi.

Y como consecuencia todo el mundo comenzó a irse, incluido Sora que aunque contra su voluntad no pudo negarse a ello pero este no se pensaba marcharse con las manos vacías, ya que nadie se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento había soltado en papel donde estaba la única posibilidad de volver a ver a su amiga.

* * *

**Narra Naminé.**

"¿A dónde vamos?" - Le pregunte a Vanitas.

"Ya te dije que es una sorpresa así que calla y disfruta del paseo" - Me dijo.

Así que sin más hice lo que él me dijo y disfrute del paseo. Ya había pasado un rato desde que acabamos nuestro pequeño juego, si es que se le puede llamar así, donde al final no pude recuperar el colgante de Sora porque Vanitas huso la escusa de que se iba a cambiar para que pudiéramos hacer lo que me había prometido. Por lo para cuando me di cuenta, él ya se había ido y yo me quede sola en el jardín.

Al cabo de un raro este apareció y lo que me llama la atención era que iba vestido de una forma completamente diferente, llevaba unos pantalones negros cortos y una camisa del mismo color, con unas zapatillas del mismo tono pero con algo de rojo. La verdad es que al principio me costo un poco creer que ese fuera él debido a que la ropa esa lo hacía verse como alguien normal y no como un ser cuyo única motivación es la destrucción.

Después de que yo saliera de mi trance, Vanitas me dijo que lo siguiera que me iba a llevar a un sitio que me gustaría, pero para ello teníamos que caminar un poco a través del bosque y aunque la idea me tentara mi primera respuesta fue negarme utilizando como argumentos principales de dicha negación que primero, los recuerdos que tenía de aquel bosque no eran para nada agradables y segundo, no iba a destrozar mi ropa.

Y él como se olía una discusión para evitarlo actuó rápido y me dijo que me subiera a su espalda, que me llevaba. Al principio me negué pero no sé como para cuando me fui a dar cuenta, mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo y yo me movía involuntariamente, sentí como mi cara me sonrojaba no sólo por ser cargada por Vanitas sino por la vergonzosa imagen que vino a mi cabeza al pensar en como nos veríamos, en pocas palabras; me sentía como un koala y sólo me faltaba el eucalipto para que la imagen terminara de ser ridículamente perfecta.

Pero volviéndome al presente, no sé cuánto tiempo llevaríamos caminando ya que yo había seguido las órdenes de Vanitas por lo que apoye mi cabeza en su espalda para poder disfrutar del paseo, hasta que sentí que nos deteníamos.

"Bueno ya hemos llegado" - Me dijo mientras me ayudaba a bajarme.

Entonces al mirar a donde él me había traído, delante de mi apareció un hermoso paisaje de un lago de aguas cristalinas rodeado por una pradera llena de vida y colores.

"Vanitas es hermoso"

"Sabía que te gustaría, ven sígueme" - Me dijo mientras caminábamos.

Nos acercamos hasta la orilla del lago donde se podía ver el fondo de lo limpias que eran el agua.

"No te acerques mucho al agua haber si te vas a caer y vamos a pasar un mal rato"

"Primero, si me cayera, me caería en la orilla que no es profunda y segundo, jamás hubiese tenido que saltar a aquel río si no hubiera estado huyendo de cierta persona"

"Eso a sido un golpe bajo" - Me dijo.

Pero yo no le conteste ya que me estaba quitando los botines y los calcetines para poder meter mis pies en el agua.

"Bueno no sé a que estamos esperando" - Escuche que me decía, lo cual me dejo algo desorientada al no entenderlo pero al ver sus intenciones de quitarse la camisa, no podía ser nada bueno.

"¡Qué haces!"

"Quitarme la camisa"

"¡Eso ya lo sé imbécil! ¡Lo que quiero saber es para qué!"

"Para poder nadar en el lago ¿A qué esperas?"

"¡Oh no! Estás loco si piensas que me voy a meter en esa potencial trampa mortal!"

"No seas tonta"

Seguido a esto, mi vista se nublo ya que el muy me había lanzado su camisa y de repente escuche el sonido de algo chocando contra el agua. Al quitarme su camisa de mi cara lo voy ahí, en el lago mirándome divertido.

"¿A qué esperas?" - Me volvió a repetir.

"Espera sentado"

"No me hagas ir a por ti"

"No eres capaz"

"¿Segura?"

"No me pienso bañar con mi ropa"

"Pues quitatela" - Me dijo como si fuese lo más normal.

"Sigue soñando si crees que me voy a bañar en ropa interior"

"Pues si quieres ponte mi camisa, me da igual que se moje"

"Eres tan cabezota que no entiendes cuando se te dice que no es no"

"Naminé estoy perdiendo la paciencia y si eso pasa voy a ir hasta allá, y voy a ser yo el que te desvista y te meta aquí" - Me dijo con cierto tono de enfado en su voz.

No pude hacer nada más que gritar internamente de furia y darme la vuelta.

"No mires"

"Lo intentare"

"¡Que no mires!"

"Está bien"

Comencé quitándome el pañuelo para poco a poco ir desabrochando la blusa, hasta aquí no había problema porque en cierto modo seguía tapada, pero lo peor llego cuando tuve que quitármela al igual que el short aunque lo hice lo más rápido posible para luego agarrar la camisa de Vanitas y ponérmela, la cual me quedaba como un saco. Al darme la vuelta, ahí estaba él mirándome con una sonrisa victoriosa.

"No sabes lo bien que te queda la lencería negra"

"Porque no te vas un poquito a la mierda" - Le dije con la cara roja no sé si de la vergüenza o de la rabia, mientras tiraba de la camisa todo lo que podía hacia abajo porque esta ni me tapaba la mitad del muslo.

"Vamos ven aquí"

Estaba a punto de contestarle algo pero cuando sentí que nada más entrar al agua me hundí hasta los muslos porque había un desnivel, cualquier pensamiento desapareció. Quería gritar de lo fría que estaba el agua.

"Sabes que, te espero fuera" - Le dije mientras me disponía a marcharme.

"Espera" - Me dijo mientras escuchaba como el agua se movía, él venía a por mí.

"No, no espero" - Le dije disponiéndome a marcharme pero por el maldito desnivel, pise mal resbalando y hundiéndome. No pude evitar grita dentro del agua. Al salir estaba completamente mojada y tiritando, entonces vi como mi querido novio estaba a punto de reírse.

"No te atrevas" - Le dije mientras le señalaba.

"Lo prometo" - Dijo intentando aguantarse las ganas pero le fue imposible.

"Vete a la mierda"

"No espera" - Me dijo mientras me agarraba de los brazos - "Lo siento, no te enfades"

Pero yo no le conteste y entonces este todavía con mis brazos agarrados comenzó a retroceder jalando de mí.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Nada"

"Detente" - Le dije al ver que cada vez íbamos al fondo y el agua subía más.

Pero este no me contesto, sólo siguió caminando hacia atrás con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

"Detente" - Repetí pero este seguía sin hacerme caso.

Entonces comencé a sentir como el agua llegaba a mi cintura.

"¡Vanitas detente ahora mismo!" - Le dije histérica.

Pero al ver que este no pretendía parar y que cada vez nos hundíamos más sólo se me ocurrió una cosa para poder salvar la vida.

"¡Gilipollas!" - Le grite mientras me abalanzaba encima de él envolviendo mis brazos al rededor de su cuello y mis piernas en su cintura, quedando así a la misma altura y poder estar un poco más arriba del nivel del agua - "Me las pagaras"

"Eso ya lo veremos" - Me dijo mientras me agarraba para evitar que me soltara.

"Esto era lo que querías ¿Verdad?"

"Pensé que me abrazarías pero esto es mil veces mejor"

"Suéltame que me bajo"

"No lo creo" - Y entonces comenzó a retroceder todavía más hasta que el agua nos llegaba a los hombros, bueno a él porque como yo me bajara lo más probable era que la único que se viese de mí sería la frente.

"¿Contento?"

"Todavía no" - Me dijo y entonces llevo una de sus manos a mi pelo para soltarme la coleta y dejarlo suelto - "Ahora sí, mucho mejor"

Suspire resignada para luego darme cuenta que había estado tan concentrada en lo ocurrido anteriormente que no me había fijado bien en la situación, Vanitas yo estábamos solos en un lago, y yo abrazada a él, siendo tapada por una camisa que a cada rato se me estaba cayendo de los hombros, y este sujetándome en una zona muy cercana a mi trasero tapado únicamente por aquellos pantalones cortos. Entonces sin querer mi vista se fue hacia bajo mirando así el entrenado torso de mi novio lo cual hizo que me sonrojara ya que nunca en mi vida había a un chico sin camisa y digamos que esta primera vez tampoco era que me desagradara mucho.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" - Me dijo divertido.

Maldición me había pillado viéndole como una completa estúpida sin poder apartar la visa de su cuerpo.

"Eh... esto... yo" - Esta nerviosa y no sabía que decir, me habían pillado con las manos en la masa así que lo mejor que se me ocurrió para evadir la situación fue mirar a otro lado.

Como consecuencia él se rió y yo me sonroje todavía más, seguido a esto Vanitas soltó una de sus manos de su agarre para colocarla en mi mejilla y mover mi cara otra vez de nuevo a la posición original.

"Así, mucho mejor" - Dijo para luego atraer su cara a la mía y besarme.

Cuando nos separamos ambos nos quedamos mirando como si el tiempo entre nosotros no pasara, como si todo lo que nos rodeara desapareciera y sólo existimamos él y yo.

"Te quiero" - Me dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

"Y yo también te quiero a ti" - Le dije mientras le daba otro beso.

Pero en un momento dado vi como su vista se desviaba hacía mi hombro y entonces su cara cambio completamente, ya no había alegría sino más bien tristeza. Así que yo también mire a mi hombro, donde la camisa se había vuelto a caer dejando al descubierto la piel, y entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba mirando; una pequeña linea irregular de un tamaño considerable, era la cicatriz del cristal que él me clavo. Acto seguido vi como este llevaba uno de sus dedos a dicha cicatriz para comenzar a recorrerla de arriba a abajo.

"Perdoname" - Me dijo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por todo el daño que te he hecho" - Me dijo mientas seguía acariciando la cicatriz.

"Vanitas eso es cosa del pasado"

"No lo ves, esto demuestra la clase de monstruo que fui contigo"

"¿Y? Eso ya no importa"

"Sí importa, si estás conmigo nunca estarás a salvo, tu vida siempre estará en peligro"

"Vanitas eso no importa" - Le dije mientras agarraba su cara entre mis manos - "Eso me da igual si a cambio puedo estar contigo, además sin peligro el amor no sería lo que es" - Esto que le dije, le arrancó una sonrisa.

"Está comenzado a anochecer ¿Quieres salir ya?"

"Sí"

Una vez que salimos él hizo aparecer unas toallas para secarnos y mientras Vanitas hacía una fogata yo aproveche de ir detrás de unos de unos arboles para poder cambiarme; y ya cuando por fin estaba completamente seca y cambiada me acerque hasta la fogata para sentarme a un lado y así poder entrar en calor. Y mientras miraba el fuego fijamente, sentí como Vanitas se sentaba detrás de mí para abrazarme por la cintura, pegando así su cuerpo con el mío, para luego pasar una manta por encima de los dos.

"Así estaremos mejor"

"Si sigues sin camisa pillaras un resfriado"

"No me importa" - Me dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro - "Naminé promete algo" - Me dijo mientras comenzaba a darme pequeños besos en el cuello.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que jamás me abandonaras"

"Te lo prometo" - Le prometí mientras veía la hermosa danza que hacía el fugo delante de mí y la noche comenzaba a ser acto de presencia.

* * *

**Narra Sora.**

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" - Me dijo Roxas.

"Sí y ¿Vosotros pase lo que pase me apoyareis hasta el final?"

"Sí" - Me dijo él.

"Sí" - Me dijo Aqua.

Después de la reunión con Yend Sid fuimos directos a Tierra de Partida donde me encerré en mi cuarto pensando en todo lo ocurrido y mirando una y otra vez el papel, hasta que llegué a la conclusión de que si no hacía nada ahora jamás lo haría, iba a rescatar a Naminé con o sin la ayuda de nadie. Por ello deje que el tiempo pasara y cuando ya había anochecido salí de la habitación a hurtadillas y fui hasta la puerta donde una vez que salí me encontré con la grata sorpresa de ver a Roxas y a Aqua esperando ahí.

**Flashback.**

"Ya era hora" - Me dijo Roxas aproximándose junto a Aqua - "Llevamos horas esperándote"

"Pensamos que no aparecerías" - Me dijo ella.

"Chicos ¿Qué hacéis aquí?"

"¿No es obvio?" - Me dijo incrédulo él.

"No" - Le dije sin comprender por donde iban.

"Sora tontorrón" - Me dijo Aqua divertida - "Vamos a rescatar a Naminé"

"Pero ¿Cómo?"

"¿Cómo sabíamos que ibas a buscar a Naminé?" - Me dijo Roxas - "Sora eres muy predecible"

"Roxas, Aqua, no sabéis lo agradecido que estoy de que vengáis a ayudarme que no sé como explicarlo con palabras"

"Eso ya lo sabemos" - Me dijo ella.

"Ahora lo que si tienes que hacer es con palabra, explicarnos en que consiste tu plan y por favor que no se base sólo en entrar a saco en la guarida del enemigo" - Me dijo Roxas y yo como consecuencia me rasque la nuca avergonzado, ya que mi plan se basaba simplemente en eso - "¡Ves Aqua, te lo dije! No hay plan, estamos jodidos"

"Tranquilizate Roxas, estoy segura de Sora tendrá algo más que solamente eso"

"Pues la verdad es que sí" - Les dije.

"Y entonces a ¿Qué esperas? Vamos dispara" - Me dijo Roxas y yo me dispuse a contarles mi plan.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Después de contarle mi plan que además de consistir en entrar a saco, también consistía en que era necesario encontrar una nave que nos llevara a las coordenadas que marcaba el papel y para ello no podíamos usar la nave Gumi ya que eso sólo levantaría sospechas y si los demás se enteraban, el rescate se iría al garete; por ello antes de marcharme de la habitación contacte con Cid para que por medio de su nave, Shera, este me llevara al mundo donde se encontraba Naminé.

Por ello una vez que Cid nos recogió en Tierra de Partida y darle las coordenadas, partimos directos al lugar donde se encontraba Nam.

"Cid ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?"

"Estaremos allá en menos de medía hora" - Nos dijo concentrado en los mandos - "¡Vaya!"

"¿Ocurre algo?" - Le pregunto Aqua.

"El mundo en el que se supone que esta vuestra amiga, al parecer el ordenador a detectado que una fuerte tormenta está a punto de azotarlo, pero que extraño estos parámetros no corresponde con una tormenta normal"

"¿Eso es malo?"

"Es fuera de lo común que se vaya a producir una tormenta con estos valores de precipitación y descargas eléctricas tan elevadas"

"¿Qué la estará produciendo?" - Dijo ella.

"No te preocupes que seguro es este trasto que se ha vuelto a estropear" - Dijo mientras golpeaba el ordenador.

"En cualquier caso tenemos que ser rápidos" - Dije.

"No tenemos ningún plan o estrategia y encima ahora se le suma a la misión de rescate una tormenta de la leche, menudo panorama... bueno por lo menos contamos con el factor sorpresa" - Dijo Roxas.

"**Naminé aguanta, vamos a por ti" - **Pensé.

* * *

**Narra Naminé.**

No sé exactamente como describir lo que paso cuando llegamos a la casa, porque antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación sentí como Vanitas me pegaba contra dicha superficie para comenzar a besarme de una forma apasionada y desesperada, y yo por mi parte no pude hacer nada más que corresponderle. Lo que no me esperaba fue el momento en el que él me agarró de los muslos para levantarme y hacer que yo gimiera de la sorpresa al mismo que mis piernas y brazos se enrollaban en su cuerpo.

Seguido a esto, él abrió la puerta de una patada para entrar pero de camino a la cama tuve que separarme para poder respirar y este aprovechó ese momento para volver a besar mi cuello haciendo que más de un suspiro escapara de mi boca, hasta que de repente sentí como me mordía haciendo que gimiera de la sorpresa. Después de esto sentí como caíamos en la cama, quedando yo abajo y el arriba.

"Así todo el mundo sabrá que me perteneces" -Dijo para luego volver a besarme.

Estaba vez notaba que el beso era más necesitado, más apasionado, se podía sentir como no sólo la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos aumentaba sino también la del ambiente. En un momento dado Vanitas se separo de mi para quitarse la camisa y dejar a la vista ese cuerpo tan perfecto que tenía. Y cuando estaba a punto de volver a besarme yo decidí que ya era hora de cambiar las tornas, y en un rápido movimiento hice que él quedara abajo y yo arriba.

"¿Y esto?" - Me dijo divertido.

"Calla y besame" - Le ordené mientras volvía a juntar nuestros labios.

Lo cual él acepto gustoso iniciando así otra ronda de besos que cada vez se volvían más salvajes y entonces comencé a sentir como una de sus manos, que tenía en mis caderas, comenzaba a descender hasta cierta parte de mi anatomía. Por lo que rápidamente agarre dicha mano para volver a colocarla en su sitio, haciendo que este gruñera y se separara de mí.

"¿Por qué?"

"No"

"Pero"

"No"

"¡Pero!"

"¡No!"

"Esta bien"

"Gracias" - Le dije mientras lo besaba esta vez en el cuello.

"No es justo que tú sigas con camisa" - Me dijo mientras comenzaba poco a poco a desabotonar mi blusa.

"Si con eso tienes las manos en tu sitio"

"No por mucho tiempo cariño" - Me susurro al oído para luego morder mi lóbulo y seguir desabrochando mi blusa.

Pero de repente escuchamos como tocaban la puerta y acto seguido sentí como Vanitas me empujaba a un lado, para luego ponerse la camisa rápidamente y levantarse. Mientras que yo seguía en la cama boca arriba, desorientada, sin saber exactamente qué había pasado.

"Maestro" - Escuche como decía al abrirse la puerta, se notaba que estaba nervioso por el tono de voz.

"Tenemos que irnos, vístete" - Le ordeno.

"Sí maestro" - Le dijo y entonces escuche como la puerta se cerraba.

"Aguafiestas" - Dije mientras me levantaba y comenzaba a abrocharme la blusa.

"Tranquila" - Me dijo ya cambiado mientras se acercaba a mí para agarrar mi cara con sus manos - "Cuando vuelva acabaremos lo que dejamos a medias" - Me dijo para luego besarme.

"Lo que de verdad me importa es que esta vez vuelvas de una sola pieza"

"Lo prometo" - Me dijo para luego marcharse, quedando yo de nuevo sola.

Una vez que termine de arreglarme vi por la ventana algo que me llamo la atención.

"Vaya en que momento se ha puesto a llover"

Pero lo que Naminé no sabía era que en el mismo momento que su novio y Xehanort se marchaban, otras personas llegaban.

Ya que por fuera de la mansión se veían tres figuras emergiendo del profundo bosque.

"Tiene que ser ahí" - Dijo Sora señalando a la casa.

"¿Seguro?" - Dijo Roxas con su visión empañada por las gotas de agua.

"Sí, es la única casa a kilómetros a la redonda"

"Pues si es así vamos ya" - Dijo Aqua.

De repente estos fueron iluminados por un faro de Luz que provenía de la nave de Cid que sobrevolaba los cielos.

"Tenéis que daros prisa, la tormenta descarga toda su fuerza dentro de nada y mejor que no estemos aquí cuando eso ocurra" - Les dijo desde los megáfonos

"De acuerdo, vamos" - Dijo Sora mientras entraban en la mansión la cual estaba completamente desolada y sumida en la oscuridad.

"Mierda esto es enorme" - Dijo Roxas.

"Sora tenemos que separarnos" - Le dijo Aqua.

"Vale pero recordar andar con cautela, Vanitas y Xehanort pueden estar en cualquier parte" - Les dijo y entonces los tres tomaron caminos distintos.

* * *

De repente vi como la habitación se llenaba de una luz blanca y seguido a esto se escucho un fuerte estruendo que me asusto.

"La tormenta esta empeorando por momentos" - Dije mientras veía por la ventana como la tormenta descargaba toda su furia con todo este lugar - "Un momento, ¿Qué es eso?" - Dije asustada.

Ya que desde la ventana vi lo que parecía la figura de una persona mirando fijamente a mí. Yo estaba aterrada ya que aquella cosa no se inmutaba a nada, estaba ahí fija observando como si la tempestad que estaba asolando el lugar no existiera, yo tampoco la perdía de vista quería ver que era lo que hacía. Pero de repente otro rayo iluminaba el lugar y después que la luz desapareciera con su correspondiente trueno, aquel ser ya no estaba.

"Joder" - Dije mientras me escondía debajo de la ventana - "Esto no puede estar pasando, esto es sólo un juego de mi imaginación, solamente un juego; y cuando me levante allá abajo no habrá una criatura observándome"

Entonces me fui levantando poco a poco y una vez que pude ver de nuevo el lugar, lo que vi hizo que el alma me abandonara el cuerpo, ya que desde el bosque brotaba una incandescente luz celeste. Pero lo peor de todo era que de la luz celeste se podía apreciar la sombra de aquella criatura desde el interior.

Acto seguido empecé a escuchar una serie de golpes procedentes del pasillo, algo se estaba acercando a mí. Rápidamente fui hasta la estantería donde saque el cuchillo que tenía escondido, si aquel ser quería pelea entonces la tendría. Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

La puerta se abrió dando un sonoro golpe y yo grite.

"Naminé" - Escuche que me dijo alguien.

Al abrir mis ojos, me quede petrificada al ver quien estaba delante de mí.

"Sora" - Dije sin creérmelo y escondiendo el cuchillo en mi bolsillo trasero.

"¡Naminé!" - Me dijo mientras corría y me levantaba por los aires en un abrazo de oso - "Te he echado mucho de menos" - Me dijo una vez en el suelo.

"Y yo a ti también" - Por qué al decir eso no me lo creía.

"Venga vamos, tenemos que irnos" - Me dijo mientras jalaba de mi mano pero yo no me moví - "Naminé ¿Ocurre algo?"

Negué con la cabeza.

"Y entonces ¿Por qué no te mueves?"

"Sora"

"Dime"

"No me quiero ir" - Le dije y entonces el puso una cara de sorpresa.

"¿Cómo?" - Me dijo incrédulo.

"No me quiero ir"

"Naminé no estamos para bromas, venga muévete" - Dijo tirando de mí pero yo hacía todo lo posible por impedírselo.

"No es una broma Sora, quiero quedarme"

Entonces vi como él me miraba con lastima, seguramente pensaba que las torturas a las que habría sido sometida hubieran hecho que dejara de pensar con claridad. De repente sentí como mis pies no volvían a tocar el suelo de nuevo, Sora me estaba cargando en sus brazos.

Y en cierto modo se podría decir que no estaba pensando con claridad en el sentido de que mi mente todavía no aceptaba que después de tanto tiempo esperando mi ansiado rescate por fin hubiera llegado y dado todo los últimos acontecimientos que habían sucedido, tampoco quería que dicho rescate llegara. Tristemente así fue, mi rescatador me estaba llevando lejos de aquella habitación de la que alguna vez desee escapar con todo mi ser por aquel laberinto de pasillos, de repente, escuche otras dos voces más que se unían a la de Sora y las cuales no era capaz de distinguir ya que seguí en aquel trance, donde el tiempo y el espacio para mí no seguían su flujo continuo.

Pero pude escapar de aquel dicho trance cuando sentí como mis piel era bañada por el agua fría de la lluvia, ya habíamos salido de la mansión y entonces pude visualizar una nave cerca de nuestra posición, a la cual nos dirigíamos a gran velocidad; así como, que al girar mi cabeza a la derecha puede ver como la luz se movía a gran velocidad hacia nuestra posición.

"¡Sora más rápido!" - Le grite mientras me aferraba más a su ropa.

La luz cada vez se estaba acercando más y más a nuestra posición.

"¡Más rápido!" - Le volví a gritar .

Pero nos detuvimos.

"¡Por qué hemos parado!"

"¡Cid ahora!" - Escuche que decía alguien.

Y milagrosamente fuimos teletransportados a la nave, antes de que aquel ser, que estaba a pocos metros de nosotros, nos alcanzase.

* * *

**En la nave.**

Ya había pasado un rato desde que dejamos atrás la mansión y a aquel ser, me encontraba en uno de las habitaciones de aquella gran nave sola, ya que quería estarlo para poder asimilar todo lo ocurrido. Hasta que escuche que tocaban la puerta.

"Adelante"

Entonces vi que la puerta se abría y Sora entraba a la habitación.

"Hola" - Me dijo él cerrando la puerta tras de si.

"Hola" - Le conteste.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Bien" - Le dije mientras me acomodaba la manta que me habían dado.

"Me alegro"

"Gracias" - No sé porque me sentía como una extraña hablando con Sora y seguro a él también le pasaba lo mismo.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo" - Me dijo acercándose a mí.

"Demasiado"

"Tienes razón ¿Puedo?" - Me pregunto para tomar asiento a mi y yo asentí - "¿Te hicieron algo el tiempo que estuviste ahí?"

"Por algo te refieres a tortura"

"Sí"

"Si por tortura te refieres a tener que compartir cuarto con Vanitas entonces sí" - Le dije y este puso cara de asombro.

"¿Y por qué compartías cuarto con él?"

"Al principio tenía el mío propio, pero me escape, él me persiguió y pillo, yo le clave un cristal para librarme y después salte por una ventana; luego huí por el bosque y Vanitas me volvió a atrapar, me dio una paliza y en venganza por lo del cristal me lo clavo a mi también, luego yo le di con una piedra en la cabeza para liberarme y seguí huyendo. Después llegué a un precipicio y este casi me atrapa pero yo salté a un río que había debajo, luego recordé que no sabía nadar y me ahogué, estuve muerta un par de minutos hasta que Vanitas me salvó porque sabía que si moría él se la cargaba. Al final de todo su maestro le ordenó que tenía que vivir en su cuarto para que me tuviera vigilada y como castigo por dejarme escapar también. Y todo eso el primer día de ser secuestrada" - Le dije mientras se me escapaba una risilla.

Sora también sonrió divertido.

"Ya el resto de los días fueron más relajados, discutíamos cada dos por tres, casi le quemo el cuarto una vez, huí de un fantasma, aprendí a tocar el piano, seguíamos discutiendo" - Obviamente omití las partes de los sueños y cuando nos hicimos novios.

"Se nota que tuviste tu propia aventura" - Me dijo divertido.

"Por cierto te vi el día que no sé como aparecí en Vergel Radiante" - Le dije con la cabeza agachada.

"Lo sé, Merlín nos lo contó todo lo peor de todo fue que yo te oí y no hice nada, pensé que había sido mi imaginación"

"No te preocupes, es normal estaba muy lejos"

"No lo es"

"Por cierto ¿Cómo fue que me encontrasteis?" - Le dije levantando la cabeza para mirarlo pero de repente sentí una cálida presión contra mis labios. Sora me estaba besando.

No sabía que hacer, no podía separarme, estaba completamente petrificada y lo único que quería era que todo esto acabara ya. Entonces él se separo de mí para luego mirarme de forma tierna hasta que su mirada de repente cambio a una de confusión y enfado. Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo ahora.

"¿Esto qué es?" - Dijo mientras llevaba sus dedos a mi cuello para tocar una parte que hizo que diera un pequeño gemido de dolor.

"**Mierda el mordisco de Vanitas dejó marca" - **Pensé - "Nada" - Le dije nerviosa.

"Naminé" - Me dijo él agarrando mi cara entre sus manos para que lo mirara - "Por se sincera con esto que te voy a preguntar"

"Vale"

"¿Vanitas abuso de ti?"

"¡Qué!" - Le dije separándome de él, esa pregunta me había enfadado mucho - "¿Estás insinuando que Vanitas me violó?"

"Yo no he dicho eso"

"Pero seguro que lo has pensado"

Él no me respondió.

"Dime Sora lo pensaste"

"¡Sí! Vale lo pensé, pero qué quieres que piense cuando veo la marca de un chupetón en tu cuello"

"¡Esa marca no tiene por qué significar eso!"

"¡Y qué quieres que piense! Que él te mordió y tu se lo permitiste"

No pude evitar bajar la cabeza ante su comentario.

"No" - Me dijo sorprendido - "Naminé no me diga que tú se lo permitiste"

Yo no le conteste.

"Dime que no, por favor"

Seguía sin contestarle.

"¡Dímelo!"

"¡Sí!" - Le grite - "Sí Sora, yo deje que Vanitas me hiciera esto que está aquí"

"No me lo creo, tú no eres capaz de esto" - Me dijo helado.

" Enterate de una cosa Sora, estoy más que harta que todo el mundo asuma que yo no soy capaz de algo cuando ni si quieran me conocen, porque yo soy capaz de eso y de más. Ya que hace un rato si no hubiera por su maestro imaginate tú que es lo que hubiera pasado en esa habitación ya que él estaba sin camisa y la mía no iba a durar mucho"

"Estás diciendo que..."

"¿Qué tal vez hubiéramos tenido sexo? Sí, ¿Qué Vanitas y yo somos novios? Sí"

Sora se había quedado helado ante mi confesión.

"¡Estás loca!" - Me grito furiosa - "¡Como se te ocurre algo así Naminé, él es el enemigo!" - Me dijo mientras se zarandeaba de los hombros

"Me da igual"

"¡Tú tes estás oyendo! ¡Te has vuelto loca o qué!"

"Sí, estoy loca de amor"

"Pensé que tenías un criterio y listón más alto sobre los chicos" - Seguido a esto se dio cuenta de la cagada que acababa de cometer - "Naminé yo..."

"Cállate"

"No quería decir eso"

"Ya es tarde"

"Perdoname eso no era lo que quería decir"

"Sé exactamente lo que querías decir"

"Naminé"

"Vete"

"Nam por favor"

"Vete"

"Nami"

"¡He dicho que te vayas" - Le grite furiosa

Y como consecuencia este se tuvo que marchar. Acto seguido me derrumbe en el suelo a llorar, yo sólo quería volver con Vanitas, quería volver a aquel estúpido lugar del que tanto quería salir pero a la vez era el único sitio donde por una vez en mi vida me había sentido verdaderamente feliz. Nada de esto estaría pasando ahora si yo nunca me hubiera enamorado de Vanitas, por qué enamorarse es ta fácil incluso cuando no es correcto, como en mi caso. Pero me da igual, a la mierda todo, yo también tengo derecho a ser feliz.

De repente escuche como volvían a tocar la puerta.

"Vete"

Pero volvieron a tocarla.

"¡Vete!" - Grite.

Y volvieron a tocarla pero esta vez, furiosa, me levante y fui directa a la puerta a abrirla.

"¡He dicho qué te vayas!" - Grite furiosa.

Al mirar bien no había nadie excepto lo que se asemejaba a una de esas brisas invernales que llevan copos de nieve pero esta en vez de copos, transportaba lo que parecían ser pequeñas partículas de cristal morado.

"¿Qué demonios?" - Dije estupefacta al ver aquello.

"Por aquí" - Escuche como me susurraban desde lo más profundo del pasillo.

"Sora ¿Eres tú?" - Dije a medida que caminaba siendo a veces rodeadas de pequeñas brisas como la de la puerta.

"¿Por aquí?" - Se volvió a repetir.

De repente algo azoto la nave haciendo que el fuerte golpe diera como consecuencia que yo chocara contra las paredes y cayera contra el suelo, dejándome desorientada al mismo tiempo que todas las alarmas se encendían. Entonces al abrir mis ojos pude ver a Sora al fondo del pasillo.

"¡Sora espera!" - Le grite mientras me incorporaba para ir tras él.

Pero algo volvió golpear la nave y yo volví a chocar contra la pared. Las alarmas cada vez sonaban más fuerte.

"¡Mierda qué está pasando!" - Dije mientras seguía mi camino detrás de Sora.

Lo cual fue bastante complicado, ya que después de esa sacudida la nave fue golpeada repetidamente.

"Creo que fue por la izquierda" - Dije mientras seguí por esa dirección en el pasillo.

Entonces creo que vi su sombra pasar por delante de mí.

"¡Sora espera!" - Le grite - "¡Qué está pasando!" - Pero este nunca respondía.

Otro golpe volvió a sacudir la nave haciendo que esta vez cayera de boca al suelo, al levantarme delante de mí se encontraba una puerta semiabierta de la que emergía la misma luz que la del bosque, así como aquellas partículas de cristal.

"Oh dios mío" - Dije asustada mientras me disponía a marcharme pero al darme la vuelta donde se suponía que había un pasillo ahora había una pared - "¡Qué demonios!"

"Por aquí" - Se volvió a escuchar. La voz provenía de dentro de la habitación.

Así que sin ninguna escapatoria tuve armarme de valor y caminar a la puerta.

"Eso es" - Escuche como me decían.

Una vez que estuve delante de la puerta inspire y expire varias veces, para luego agarrarla y comenzar a abrirla.

"Es hora de que sepas toda la verdad" - Escuche que me decía no una sino varías voces a la vez, como si de un coro se tratase y una vez que abrí la puerta por completo, fui engullida por una cálida y cegadora luz.

* * *

**Minutos antes. Narra Sora.**

Salí de la habitación sintiéndome la peor persona del mundo para luego escucharla llorar, lo cual hizo que me sintiera la peor persona del mundo. Así que sin más tuve que dirigirme al puente de mando con los demás.

"¿Cómo ha ido?" - Me pregunto Aqua.

"Sorpresa Naminé y Vanitas son novios"

Como consecuencia Roxas escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo ya que se ahogo y Aqua comezó a darle pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

"¡Qué que!"

"Lo que oyes" - Le dije.

"Tengo que ir a hablar con ella ahora" - Me dijo Roxas.

"No servirá de nada, discutimos y ahora no quiere ver a nadie" - Le dije.

"Me da igual"

Pero justo cuando me disponía a decirle algo Cid hablo.

"Esto no puede ser correcto" - Dijo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" - Pregunto Aqua.

"Mirad" - Dijo mientras ponía en pantalla algo.

"¿Qué es?" - Pregunte.

"La tormenta que dejamos atrás"

"¡Cómo!"

"Quieres decir que la tormenta nos ha seguido" - Le dijo Aqua.

"Sí"

"Eso es imposible" - Dijo Roxas.

"Imposible o no, esa tormenta esta ahí fuera y ya visteis de lo que es capaz"

"¿Cuánto falta para llegar al castillo Disney?"

"No mucho, voy a poner los motores a máxima velocidad"

"Cid ese mapa muestra la distancia a la que está la nave de la tormenta"

"No, pero ahora que lo dices vamos a verlos"

Y cuando Cid se disponía a hacerlo, algo impacto contra la nave haciendo que casi todos cayéramos al suelo.

"¡Qué ha sido eso! ¿Un rayo?" - Dijo Roxas intentando levantarse.

"Oh dios mío" - Dijo Cid.

"¿Qué ocurre?" - Le pregunte alarmado.

"¿El punto rojo somos nosotros?" -Le pregunto Aqua estupefacta.

"Me temo que sí" - Le dijo este en el mismo estado.

Y entonces al mirar lo que ellos estaban viendo puede comprender el por qué estaban así.

"Estamos en el centro de la tormenta" - Dije sin creérmelo.

"Más bien somos el centro de la tormenta"

"¿Quieres decir que nosotros somos lo que estamos provocando la tormenta?"

"Sí"

"Eso es imposible" - Le dije.

De repente otro rayo volvió a impactar contra la nave y un montón de alarmas del panel de mando comenzaron a sonar.

"Cid ¿Qué ocurre?" - Pero al ver la cara que tenía no podía ser nada nuevo.

"¿Aparte de Naminé rescatasteis a alguien más?" - Nos preguntó y todos nos quedamos helados.

"N-no" -Le dijo Aqua.

"Pues la nave ha detectado a alguien más"

"Esto no puede ser verdad" - Dijo Roxas.

"Mirad" - Nos dijo Cid mientras mostraba un plano de la nave - "Los puntos rojos de aquí arriba somos nosotros y el que está aquí es el desconocido"

Pero entonces vi como otro punto rojo se acercaba al punto desconocido, acto seguido más rayos impactaron contra la nave.

"Naminé, es ella" - Dije señalando al punto que se acercaba al desconocido.

Después de decir esto Cid puso todas las cámaras de la zona y efectivamente vimos a Naminé corriendo, pero a medida que ella pasaba por una cámara esta se apagaba y así sucesivamente hasta que llegó a la última cámara, donde pude ver pos su expresión que había encontrado algo y acto seguid esta cámara también se apago.

"¡Joder!" - Dije - "Voy a por ella" - Dije mientras me daba la vuelta.

"Voy contigo" - Me dijo Roxas uniéndose a mí.

"¡Chicos esperad puede ser peligroso!" - Nos dijo Aqua.

"Ya casi estamos llegando, sólo un poco más" - Dijo Cid.

"Me da igual, no la voy a volver a perder" - Dije mientras me disponía a continuar junto con Roxas.

Pero lo que ambos no sabían era que justo en el momento en que continuaron su carrera para salvar a su amiga, esta abrió la puerta y ya era demasiado tarde. Ya que desde el exterior, del lugar donde se encontraba Naminé, comenzó a brotar una luz azul celeste que rápidamente se expandió en una explosión esférica que engullo en cuestión de segundos toda la nave excepto el puente de mandos para luego consumirse en el mismo punto y producir una onda expansiva del mismo color que lanzó por los aires el único trozo de la nave que no había sido absorbido, cayendo así al vació. El resto de esta había sido absorbida y junto con ella, Naminé.

* * *

**Bueno he aquí el episodio cuatro, la canción que le da nombre es, como aparece en el título, Only Love Can Hurt Like This de Paloma Faith. Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo, a lo mejor no es tan emocionante como los anteriores pero es que desde mi punto de vista (Vamos a ponernos filosóficos) es la calma que precede a la tormenta. Así que ya podéis tener una idea de lo que esta por venir. Hasta la próxima y espero ansioso vuestros reviews and122! **


	5. Chapter 5: Warrior (Part 1)

Capítulo 5: Warrior (Part 1).

* * *

"Menuda tormenta se ha desatado" - Dijo Minnie mirando desde una de las muchas ventanas del castillo el imponente espectáculo natural que estaba teniendo lugar.

"No recuerdo ninguna de esta magnitud en el pasado" - Dijo Daisy.

"Tienes razón, hay algo en esa tormenta que no me termina de convencer"

"¿Por qué dices eso mi reina?"

"No sé Daisy, es como algún mal presentimiento que no logro comprender" - Dijo para volver a quedarse en silencio.

"Majestuoso espectáculo ¿Verdad?" - Dijo Yen Cid apareciendo a su lado.

"Desde luego" - Dijo Daisy.

"¿Se sabe algo de Sora, Roxas y Aqua?"

"No" - Dijo el hechicero - "Aunque me gustaría negarlo lo más probable es que hayan ido tras Naminé"

"¿Naminé?" - Pregunto Minnie sorprendida - "Se sabe por fin dónde está"

"Teníamos una pista muy prometedora pero no me parecía prudente seguirla ya que fue el mismísimo Xehanort el que me la dio, pero Sora no pensó lo mismo que yo al igual que Aqua y Roxas"

"No podías hacer nada, la amistad es la amistad. Lo importante ahora es que vuelvan sanos y salvos"

"Tienes razón, por lo menos fueron con Cid en su nave lo cual debería darle ventaja si las cosas se tuercen"

"¡Qué es eso!" - Grito Daisy y ambos miraron en su dirección.

De lo más profundo de la tormenta comenzó a brotar una incandescente luz azul que en cuestión de segundos se materializo en una enorme esfera que sobresalía de entre la tormenta, creando un espectáculo que dejo a todo el mundo sin palabras. De la misma forma en la que la esfera había engrandecido, comenzó a empequeñecerse en dirección al mismo lugar de donde broto la luz. Y en cuestión de segundos se escucho el estruendo sonido de una explosión que silencio por completo a la tormenta, ya que el lugar de donde provenía la luz estallo produciendo consigo una honda expansiva que a su devastador paso desintegro la tormenta.

"¡Se esta acercando!" - Grito Daisy.

En pocos segundos dicha honda alcanzó el castillo sacudiéndolo hasta los cimientos; las ventanas se agrietaron, la estructura tembló violentamente produciendo así el nacer de numerosas grietas y las luces fueron reemplazada por la oscuridad y el silencio. Las tres personas que observaban desde el ventanal quedaron en el suelo debido al choque.

"¿Cómo estáis?" - Dijo Minnie mientras se levantaba magullada.

"Bien mi reina" - Dijo Daisy.

"He estado mejor" - Dijo Yen Sid.

"¿Qué habrá sido eso?" - Dijo Minnie preocupada mientras volvía a mirar a donde minutos antes había una tormenta colosal.

"Nada bueno" - Dijo Yen Sid.

"¡Majestad!" - Gritaron Chip y Chop mientras corrían a su posición.

"¿Qué ocurre?" - Les pregunto.

"Lo que sea que haya sido eso ha dañado el castillo gravemente" - Dijo Chip.

"La muralla este se ha partido a la mitad" - Dijo Chop.

"Y la torre del ala norte se ha derrumbado" - Dijo Chip.

"¡Oh no! ¿Y hay heridos?"

"Bastantes" - Dijo Chip - "Por suerte no ha habido ninguna baja"

"Tenemos que irnos de aquí majestad" - Dijo Chop - "Nos han dicho que una de las torres de esta ala se ha visto gravemente afectada y..."

De repente se escucho un temblor y por la ventana se pudo ver como una enorme estructura de piedra se precipitaba al vació.

"¡Maldición!" - Dijo Daisy - "Tenemos que informar al rey"

"El rey pude esperar" - Dijo Minnie - "Yo me encargare, lo primordial ahora es atender a los heridos e ir a la ciudad, si la honda ha dejado al castillo en estas condiciones no me quiero imaginar que habrá pasado allá"

"De acuerdo" - Dijeron estos - "Nosotros organizaremos los grupos de ayuda a la ciudad"

"Yo me encargare de organizar grupos de ayuda a los heridos del castillo" - Dijo Daisy.

Entonces estos tres se marcharon rápidamente.

"¡Majestad!" - Dijo un guardia.

"¿Que ocurre?"

"Hemos divisado que cerca de la ciudad por los bosques se ha estrellado un objeto metálico, parecen los restos de una nave"

Entonces Minnie miro preocupaba a Yen Sid.

"¡Rápido tenéis que ir a revisar en busca de supervivientes!" - Dijo Yen Sid, y el guardia después de asentir se marcho rápidamente.

"Por favor que estén bien" - Dijo Minnie.

"Lo estarán son fuertes, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí el derrumbe de la torre ha podido debilitar el techo" - Le dijo el hechicero mientras se marchaban.

* * *

Una vez que salieron, la reina invoco un hechizo de comunicación para poder hablar con el rey, el cual se encontraba en Tierra de Partida junto al resto de los elegidos.

"¡Juro que cundo Sora vuelva le arrancare uno a uno los picos!" - Dijo Kairi furiosa.

"Kairi relajate, sabes que lo que esta haciendo Sora es por una buena causa" - Le dijo Xion.

"¡No es excusa Xion! Se ha ido a la boca del lobo poniendo su vida en peligro junto con la de Roxas y Aqua"

"Están tardando demasiado en llegar" - Dijo Ven - "¿Y si algo les ha pasado?"

"No pienses eso Ven, sabes que ellos son capaces de afrontar cualquier cosa y además están con Aqua" - Le dijo Terra.

"Tienes razón" - Dijo Ven.

"Tenemos que mantener la calma" - Dijo el rey haciendo silenciar el murmullo de voces en el salón - "No me parece correcto que Sora, Aqua y Roxas fueran a buscar solos a Naminé pero tenemos que pensar que todo saldrá bien y que dentro de pronto vuestra amiga estará de vuelta"

"El rey tiene razón, si comenzamos a discutir entre nosotros sólo haremos que Xehanort se aproveche de ello, pensad que aunque no haya sido la mejor decisión ya no podemos hacer nada más que prepararnos para lo que venga" - Dijo Eraqus y todo el mundo asintió.

De repente una imagen se proyecto en la sala y de ella surgió Minnie.

"¡Mickey, Mickey! - Dijo esta alterada.

"Minnie ¿Qué ocurre?" - Pregunto este preocupado.

"No sé exactamente como explicarlo yo todavía sigo asimilándolo, pero había una tormenta fortísima que estaba azotando el reino que veía junto a Daisy y Yen Sid, de repente hubo un resplandor que surgió dentro de esta en forma de esfera la cual exploto a lo lejos"

"¿Y qué paso?"

"La honda expansiva de la explosión alcanzó el reino en cuestión de segundos, el castillo se vio gravemente afectado hay zonas que están completamente en ruinas y otras que están a punto de derrumbarse..." - Se escucho un fuerte temblor.

"¡Restos de la torre norte han caído sobre el techo de la sala del trono y este a cedido!" - Se escucho de fondo.

"Por suerte no ha habido ninguna baja pero tenemos muchos heridos graves"

"¡Daisy!" - Grito Donald.

"¿Y qué ha pasado con la ciudad?"

"La ciudad también ha sido afectada pero no tanto como pensábamos, el castillo actuó como escudo"

De repente se produjo otro temblor todavía más fuerte.

"¡Qué ha sido eso!" - Grito la reina.

"¡Una parte de la muralla norte ha cedido!" - Gritaron de fondo.

"¡Joder!" - Dijo Ven sorprendido.

"¿Por qué ha sido eso?" - Dijo el rey.

"La explosión y la honda expansiva al producirse por la parte trasera del castillo originaron un pequeño cráter cuyas grietas se extienden muy cerca del perímetro del castillo, como consecuencia el terreno en esa zona es inestable"

"Voy ahora mismo para allá" - Dijo el rey.

"Vamos" - Corrigió Eraqus y todos los elegidos asintieron.

"Vamos" - Dijo el rey.

"Hay otro cosa que debéis saber" - Pero esta se cayo al pensar que era.

"Minnie dilo"

"Poco después del choque de la honda, los guardias vieron como en los bosques cercanos a la ciudad se estrello un objeto de metal, creemos que son los restos de la nave en la que viajaban Sora, Aqua y Roxas"

Cuando la reina dijo aquello las caras de todos los presentes palidecieron.

* * *

**Narra Sora.**

Recuerdo correr a la salida del puente de mando junto con Roxas, recuerdo que antes de que saliéramos vimos una cegadora luz que se aproximaba a gran velocidad, por el pasillo, hacía nosotros; rápidamente sentí como Roxas tiro de mí ya que me encontraba escasos centímetros de aquella luz. Por un momento aquello se detuvo, dejo de avanzar por un par de segundos hasta que de repente comenzó a hacer el recorrido a la inversa.

Me quede sin palabras al ver como el pasillo que hace segundos había estado delante de mis ojos desapareció junto con el resto de la nave y nosotros nos encontrábamos a escasa distancia de precipitarnos al vacío. Observamos anonadados aquel espectáculo que ocurría ante nosotros, como las oscuras nubes y los rayos giraban violentamente al rededor de nosotros mientras todo era bañado por una gruesa y fría capa de lluvia; y justo en el centro nos dimos cuenta que aquella luz había tomado la forma de una esfera que se empequeñecía por momentos. En un momento dado aquella esfera dejo de encogerse para luego producir un fuerte sonido, como el de un gran cañón, y acto seguido sentí como Roxas y yo eramos lanzados de vuelta a la zona de la que veníamos; todo había pasado tan rápido que ni la propia nave había tenido la oportunidad de darse cuenta de que ya no poseía nada de su otra estructura y que no tenía ningún método para mantenerse en el aire.

Recuerdo como todo daba vueltas violentamente, el rojo de las luces de emergencias llenaba cada poco segundos la oscuridad del ambiente, el panel de control emitía un montón de estresantes ruidos que lo único que avisaban era de que nos íbamos a estrellar.

Mi mente estaba algo dispersa debido al fuerte golpe que había recibido contra una de las paredes, aun así me levante como pude y busque a Roxas, el cual estaba a poco metros de mí casi en el mismo estado, así que como pude me acerque hasta donde estaba él para levantarlo, colocando uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros para luego caminar hasta donde estaban Aqua y Cid. Cuando llegamos, no pude evitar agarrar la mano de Aqua, en un intento de tranquilizarla.

"¡Esta chatarra no va a ser mi tumba!" - Dijo Cid mientras seguía intentando hacer algo con las mandos.

Yo al igual que mis amigos pensábamos lo mismo que él pero en estos momentos nuestras posibilidades de sobrevivir a un impacto a esta velocidad debían a ser muy bajas, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

"¡Nos vamos a estrellar!" - Dijo Aqua al ver por el cristal lo cerca que estábamos del suelo.

Yo lo único que pude, y me límite, hacer fue a apretar más el agarre que tenía con Roxas y Aqua, y cerrar los ojos ya que por un lado no quería que lo último que vieran mis ojos fuera aquello y segundo, si cerraba los ojos esperando el momento final todavía me quedaba la pequeña esperanza de que eso nunca pasara.

Erróneamente nunca fue así, cuando lo que quedaba de la nave impacto contra el suelo sentí, momentos antes de perder la conciencia, como aquellos agarres se desvanecían y mi cuerpo era golpeado por toda la superficie.

* * *

**Narra Vanitas.**

Estaba tirado en una de las esquinas de mi habitación, la cual estaba completamente destrozada por el simple hecho de que cuando llegué descubrí que Naminé no estaba aquí. Al principio pensé que estaría en el baño pero cuando la llame reiteradas veces y no obtuve respuesta comencé a preocuparme.

Por lo que sin más abrí la puerta y ella no estaba, ahí fue cuando el miedo comenzó a invadirme. Rápidamente empecé a buscarla de un lado a otro por terror a que mientras yo hubiera estado fuera algo le hubiera pasado, pero dicha búsqueda no daba resultado y la desesperación era cada vez mayor; hasta que decidí salir al exterior, aunque mi mente me dijera que no ya que en primer lugar era imposible que ella saliera de la habitación porque estaba cerrada y segundo menos al exterior debido a la fuerte tormenta que estaba cayendo.

Por lo que di una rápida vuelta al rededor de la mansión gritando su nombre pero no hubo respuesta, por lo que me dispuse a devolverme pero entonces a vi algo que me llamo la atención. A pocos metros de la entrada, había una serie de marcas en la fría y húmeda hierva con la forma pisadas que iban desde la puerta hasta casi cerca del bosque donde desaparecían, descubrí otros dos pares de huellas más por lo que se suponía que eran tres personas.

Sin perder ningún minuto más invoque mi llave espada y apunte en dirección a las huellas, sabía un hechizo mágico que me serviría para ver las imágenes de las cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado. Una vez que apunte a las huellas el hechizo salió disparado contra estas y en poco tiempo las imágenes salieron a la luz. Primero vi a Roxas, luego a Aqua saliendo de la mansión y por último a Sora, y cuando vi que este llevaba en sus brazos a Naminé y esta se aferraba a él como si la vida dependiera de ello ya no necesite ver nada más.

Es por ello que cuando llegué de nuevo a la habitación furioso por lo que acababa de ver comencé a golpear hasta que sin fuerzas me desplome en aquella esquina con una presión en el pecho que no entendía pero que sentía que era dolorosa.

"¿Por qué?" - Dije - "¿Por qué Naminé? Si se suponía que eramos muy felices" -Dije mientras agachaba la cabeza y me llevaba una mano al pecho, donde se suponía que debía estar mi corazón.

"Los seres como nosotros no están destinados a ser felices" - Me dijo mi maestro que había aparecido delante de mí.

"Pero pensé que ella me quería"

"Tú lo has dicho pensaste"

"Creía que ella era diferente a los demás y era capaz de comprenderme"

"Creías"

"Soy un estúpido"

"Deja de auto compadecerte, no ves que es lo que ellos quieren"

"¿Qué?"

"Esa chica con su dulce lengua te estaba engatusando para que bajaras la guardia y fueses débil"

"De verdad"

"Si no fuese así dime Vanitas ¿Por qué se fue junto con ese chico, Sora?"

Cuando el maestro dijo eso sentí como aquella presión desaparecía y la ira volvió. El maestro tenía razón, Naminé era una maldita zorra que me engaño haciéndome creer que alguien como yo podía ser amado, pero la verdad salió a la luz y yo la he visto con esa imagen huyendo junto a Sora.

"Me las pagaran" - Dije mientras me levantaba - "Los matare a todos, los haré sufrir hasta que pidan misericordia para que acabe su dolor" - **"Sobre todo a Naminé" - **Pensé.

"Pues no pierdas más el tiempo y acompañame" - Dijo el maestro.

"¿A dónde? - Dije

"A que lleves a cabo tu cometido" - Dijo mientras de detrás de él aparecía un portal.

Entonces sin perder más tiempo me puse mi casco y seguí al maestro a través del portal, era hora de acabar una vez por todas con aquellos malditos elegidos.

* * *

**Narra Sora.**

"Sora despierta" - Escuche como me decían pero todo estaba oscuro - "Vamos, por favor" - Suplicaban. Poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos, dejando que estos poco a poco se fuesen acostumbrando a la claridad del ambiente. Para cuando aquello ocurrió, lo primero que vi fue la forma de la cara de una persona que no podía distinguir muy bien; pero al ver su color de pelo ya supe quién era.

"Ka-Kairi" - Dije.

"Sora" - Dijo ella mientras se lanzaba a abrazarme y al instante emití un pequeño quejido debido a la punzada de dolor que recorrió mi cuerpo.

"¡Oh! Perdona" - Me dijo mientras se separaba de mí.

"No pasa nada" - Entonces la mire mejor y pude ver como sus ojos se aguaban - "¿Por qué lloras?"

"Nos enteramos de lo ocurrido y cuando llegamos no nos podíamos creer como estaba la ciudad y el castillo, y cuando fuimos a buscaros al ver lo que quedaba de la nave pensé que no volveríamos a veros, cuando te encontré sangrando me derrumbe al creer que habías muerto pero al escucharte respirar todo cambio"

"¿Roxas, Aqua y Cid están bien?"

Ella asintió - "Sus heridas no fueron tan graves como las tuyas, tú te llevaste la peor parte, pero ya todo estáis curado y en perfectas condiciones"

"¿Y por qué me dolió antes cuando me abrazaste?"

"Aunque tus heridas al igual que las de los demás fueran curadas y vuestros cuerpos estén en perfecto estado, estos fueron curados con magia y por lo tanto todavía sienten el dolor, digamos de una forma psicológica"

"Entiendo"

"Aunque se pasara rápido" - Me dijo.

Entonces me quede un momento callado ya que sabía que algo se me olvidaba pero no sabía exactamente que era. De repente un rápido recuerdo, como si fuese un rayo, de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior volvió a mi mente y finalmente recordé.

"¿Y Naminé?" - Dije en un casi inaudible susurro ya que tenía miedo de la respuesta que ella me pudiera dar, aunque con el silencio que se apodero del ambiente y la cara que puso ella sabía lo que me iba a decir aunque en el fondo deseaba estar equivocado.

"Sora" - Paro un momento, lo que iba a decir le resultaba difícil - "Naminé está muerta"

"No" - Negué.

"Sí Sora e-ella est-está muerta" - A ella también le costaba asimilarlo.

"No" - Volví a negarme, no quería aceptarlo.

"Sí Sora" - Dijo con los ojos cristalizados - "Aqua y Roxas me contaron lo que paso si ella iba en la parte que se trago lo que fuera que fuese eso más de la mitad de la nave, sí Sora ella no ha podido sobrevivir. Si vieras como ha quedado el reino"

"¿Cómo? ¿Qué ha pasado con el reino? ¿Todos están bien?"

"Es mejor que lo veas tu mismo, pero no sería recomendable pararte"

"Vamos" - Le dije mientras me paraba, ignorado la punzada de dolor momentánea, y ponía los zapatos.

Cuando salimos de la habitación me sorprendí al ver como todo el lugar estaba completamente oscuro y solo.

"¿Dónde está todo el mundo?"

"Ayudando" - Me dijo ella mientras caminaba por uno de los muchos pasillos y yo la seguía.

Estuvimos andando un buen rato, sin encontrarnos a ningún alma durante todo el trayecto, hasta que finalmente comencé a ver luz al fondo; si esa luz provenía de donde yo creía lo más probable es que estuviéramos llegando al jardín interior del castillo. Mi sorpresa al llegar a dicho patio fue que a través de los ventanales que daban para dicho lugar pude ver como las paredes estaban llenas de grietas y habían un motón de escombros por todo el lugar.

"Kairi ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" - Pero ella no me contestó sólo se limito a hacerme una señal para que fuera hasta donde estaba ella y cuando lo hice ella abrió la pequeña puerta que daba para la sala del trono y me señalo que entrara. Al hacerlo me quede sin palabras al ver el enorme boquete que tenía la sala del trono en el techo y la gran cantidad de escombros que habían por doquier.

Cuando me di la vuelta para mirarla ella ya no estaba, por lo que salí y la vi esperándome a los lejos.

"Ven todavía tienes que ver un par de cosas más" - Me dijo mientras volvía emprender la marcha.

Kairi me llevo por una serie pasillos más hasta que llegamos a una de las torres del castillo para luego comenzar a subir. A medida que íbamos caminando la tensión aumentaba al no saber que era lo que ella quería enseñarme. Para cuando salimos al balcón supe exactamente lo que quería que viera.

"Varias de las torres del castillo cayeron y los escombros de la torre norte cayeron sobre el techo de la sala del trono, de ahí el hueco que viste, la muralla este se partió a la mitad" - Dijo mientras me señalaba el enorme espacio destrozado que dividía la muralla en dos.

"Dios"

"Pues no has visto lo peor" - Me dijo mientras la seguía alrededor del balcón de la torre - "Mira" - Entonces vi lo que señalaba y me quede completamente sorprendido - "Lo que sea que se comió la nave provocó una honda expansiva que genero el cráter que vez ahí cuyas grietas se han extendido tan cerca del castillo que el terreno se ha vuelto inestable en esa zona y como consecuencia parte de la muralla norte ha caído"

"Dios mío" - Dije sin poder creerme lo que mis ojos veían.

"El castillo fue el que se llevo la peor parte, actuó como un escudo que protegió a la ciudad sino hubiera estado ahí la ciudad habría sido completamente arrasada"

"¡La ciudad! ¿Cómo están?"

"También se vio afectada pero no tanto como el castillo"

"Debemos ir a ayudar"

"Tranquilo la situación ya está bajo control"

"Quiero ir a verla" - Le dije y ella asintió.

* * *

Cuando llegamos sentí como el corazón se me rompía al ver todo el dolor de los habitantes en su rostro, la ciudad era un sucio espejismo de lo que fue antaño, las calles estaban agrietadas y llenas de escombros de los edificios que no resistieron a la honda y colapsaron; otros estaban medio derrumbados mientras lo que si habían aguantado se notaba que no tenían su antiguo esplendor. Por lo menos se veía como una gran parte del personal del castillo y los propios habitantes estaban ayudando en su reconstrucción.

"Es increíble" - Le dije a Kairi mientras nos sentábamos en el borde de una fuente que no funcionaba - "Como un lugar tan bonito como este ha quedado reducido a esto" - Le dije mientras la escena, toda la ciudad destrozada y al fondo el castillo en el mismo estado - "Todo esto es culpa mía"

"No digas eso Sora"

"Sí Kairi, yo fui el que se empeño en buscar a Naminé y por ello, ahora ella está muerta el reino ha quedado destruido y casi mato a mis amigos"

"No es así Sora, tú no sabías lo que iba a pasar más bien nadie sabe de dónde surgió aquella cosa, por lo que la culpa no es de nadie"

"La culpa es de Vanitas y Xehanort" - Dije sin pensarlo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Ellos son los responsables de todo este sufrimiento y también son responsables de lo que ha pasado aquí... de la muerte de Naminé" - Dije lleno de rabia.

"¿No es sacar conclusiones precipitadas?" - Al decir eso yo le di una mirada nada agradable - "No les estoy defendiendo, sólo digo ¿De verdad ellos tienen tanto poder como para haber hecho algo así?"

"¿Quién sino podría hacer algo así? ¿Maléfica? ¿Pete?" - Me reí por en lo último que dije.

Ella se quedo callada - "Les haré pagar por todo lo que han hecho, los destruiré" - Dije frio y con odio.

"¡Sora! No digas eso, no permitas que tu corazón sucumba al odio e ira que sientes ahora porque ese camino no te llevara a nada bueno"

"Lo sé Kairi solamente es que no sé como afrontar esta situación"

"Pues no aislándote de las personas que te quieren" - Me dijo ella mientras entrelazaba su mano con la mía y me daba una radiante sonrisa. Inevitablemente una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro al mismo tiempo que mis mejillas se coloreaban de un leve rojo. Sin darme cuenta nuestros cuerpos estaban muy juntos y Kairi había comenzado a cerrar la distancia y yo también.

"¡Kairi, Sora!" - Escuchamos como nos gritaban a lo lejos Chip y Chop. Inmediatamente ambos nos separamos.

"Chicos ¿Qué ocurre?" - Les pregunto Kairi.

"Hay problemas en el castillo" - Dijo Chop.

"Xehanort y Vanitas lo están atacando" - Dijo Chip.

Sin pensármelo veces me libere del agarre de Kairi, invoque mi llave espada y corrí al castillo.

* * *

**Narra Vanitas.**

De un solo golpe lo tire al suelo - "¿Qué te pasa Terra? Te encuentro débil" - Le dije mientras me reía.

"¡Maldito!" - Me grito Ventus mientras intentaba darme pero lo esquive rápidamente al mismo tiempo que le asestaba un golpe en el estómago que lo dejaba directamente en el suelo.

"¿Para esto os entrenan? Menuda decepción" - Dije mientras me volvía a reír - **"Me pregunto dónde estarán Naminé y Sora, tengo ganas de hablar con ellos" - **Pensé mientras le daba una patada a Ventus - "Bueno ¿Quién es el siguiente?" - Dije mientras miraba a Xion y Aqua - "No os creáis que pos ser chicas voy a ser clemente"

"Por favor Vanitas si vamos a bailar, lo hacemos bien" - Le dijo Aqua.

"¿Por qué pareces como si te hubiera pasado un tren por encima?"

"Digamos que tuve otro baile"

"¡Cabrón!" - Grito alguien y entonces sentí como caía al suelo, era el maldito Sora - "¡Cómo te atreves a venir después de lo que has hecho!" - Dijo mientras intentaba darme con su llave espada en la cabeza pero fui más rápido ya que le di una patada que lo tiro para atrás.

Acto seguido me aparte y pude ver como todos los elegidos estaban juntos, también los amigos animales parlantes de Sora y los ratones parlantes, pero entre toda esa gente no estaba Naminé.

"Sus majestades es un placer verlos" - Dijo el maestro haciendo acto de presencia.

"Será mejor que te vayas Xehanort, las cosas ya están bastante mal por aquí como para teneros a vosotros dos también" - Dijo el ratón.

"¡Vosotros dos sois los malditos culpables de todo lo que ha pasado aquí y a Naminé!" - Nos grito Sora que iba a lanzarse contra nosotros pero dos se sus amigos lo retuvieron.

Cuando dijo aquello de responsables de lo que le paso a Naminé no lo entendí y por alguna razón no me gusto nada.

"Por favor joven Sora no sé que tiene que ver su rabia hacia nosotros con lo que respecta a esa chica pero creo que también deberías pensar por un momento en lo que vosotros mismo le hicisteis a ella; sabíais que ella no tenía ninguna habilidad que os sirviera para vuestro beneficio en esta guerra por lo que la dejasteis a un lado de todo esto, la olvidasteis como no os servía para nada era más que un simple estorbo" - Dijo el maestro y por el cambio de caras que todos tuvieron por un momento, tenía razón - "Es más, ahora puedo ver que no esta entre vosotros y de verdad me apetece ver dónde estará esa joven muchacha ahora"

Entonces entre sus manos apareció una luz que lanzo hacía un punto de la habitación y tomo forma de pantalla, era un tipo de hechizo que te permitía ver por un tiempo muy limitado lo que una persona estaba haciendo y el entorno que la rodeaba. Cuando el hechizo por fin mostró que estaba haciendo Naminé, todas las caras en la sala se quedaron estupefactas, nadie se lo esperaba, y lo siguiente que ocurrió seguido de aquel grito desgarrador hizo que sin darme cuenta una lágrima corriera por mi mejilla.

* * *

**Narra Naminé.**

Abrí mis ojos al mismo tiempo que daba una gran bocanada de aire al sentir como mis pulmones ardían por la necesidad de oxígeno, mi mente estaba completamente confusa. Recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado invadían mi mente, recordaba irme de la mansión, de discutir con Sora, de correr por los pasillos de la nave de Cid siguiéndolo a él mientras todo temblaba y se sacudía bruscamente; luego, recuerdo llegar a una puerta de la que emanaba una luz y después de abrirla... escuche aquella voz... _''Es hora de que sepas toda la verdad'' _Se repitió en lo más profundo de mi mente_._

De repente mi mente termine de procesar todo y entonces mi vista se enfoco en el cielo, pero este no era el cielo sino una superficie de rocas, lo cual me extraño pero cuando me di cuenta de que dicho suelo parecía moverse y que mi coleta colgaba apuntando en aquella dirección; reaccione. Rápidamente dirigí mi vista hacia arriba y encontré el cielo, estaba colgando en el vació de unos cables que se habían atado alrededor de mis pies lo cuales pertenecían a unos restos de la nave. Grite debido al peligro de la situación.

"¡Dios! Joder, joder, ¿Qué hago?" - Dije intentando tranquilizarme. Mire de un lado al otro estaba en lo que parecía una cueva y por el ruido de las olas de fondo supuse que estaban cerca del mar, más bien muy cerca del mar debido a la poco agua que entraba por la abertura de la que colgaba - "Vamos Naminé, tú puedes siempre hay una solución sólo que esta no esta a simple vista" - Dije con los ojos cerrados para tranquilizarme.

Al abrirlos pude ver un saliente no muy lejos de mí, por lo que si me columpiaba tal vez podría alcanzarlo y buscar una forma de soltarme sin necesidad de caer al vació. Por lo que sin más comencé a ello pero con cada movimiento que daba la estructura temblaba más y producía unos terribles ruidos, hasta que en un momento dado se escucho un último desgarrador ruido y entonces sentí como caía.

Iba tan rápido que fueron segundos los que experimente la sensación de poder volar, mientras gritaba, para luego caer al suelo de boca. Emití un rápido grito lleno de dolor que se escucho por todo el lugar no por el dolor de la caída sino por que al chocar contra el suelo sentí como algo me atravesaba por la zona izquierda del abdomen, cerca de las caderas, me había clavado un barra hierro. Me retorcí en el suelo a causa de dolor, mi mente no pensaba con claridad como para recordar de entre aquellos libros de anatomía que leí, si la zona donde se había enterrado dicha barra había algún órgano importante, sólo quería que el dolor desapareciera por lo que envolví mi mano en dicha barra y con el pulso firme la saque de un sólo tirón. Sentía una rápida corriente eléctrica de dolor para luego sentir como mi piel y blusa eran empapadas de un líquido viscoso y caliente, había comenzado a sangrar.

No sé cuanto tiempo permanecí en el suelo, quieta por miedo a que la herida, que por fin había parado de sangrar, se volviera a abrir; había metido la pata hasta el fondo cuando me arranque el hiero ya que eso era lo único que evitaba que la herida sangrara, pero ya no podía volver a atrás. Las gotas de agua salada, que entraban por el hueco, se mezclaban con los restos de las lágrimas que habían manchado mis mejillas minutos antes. No sabía que hacer, mi mente estaba dispersa ya que todavía no entendía cómo había llegado a aquí; pero una cosa era clara, no me podía quedar por más tiempo aquí necesitaba hacer muchas cosas más pero la primera de ellas sería salir de este lugar.

Me levante poco a poco, con la herida produciendo dolor a cada movimiento, para una vez que estuve de pie comenzar a observar de un lado a otro el lugar para dar con lo que parecía la mejor opción para salir, un profundo hueco dentro de la pared que era como el doble de largo y ancho que yo, y donde la luz era absorbida por la oscuridad del interior. Respirando profundamente comencé a adentrarme en dicho lugar hasta que llego un momento en el que ya no podía ver nada más.

El silencio reinaba en el ambiente, lo único que se podía escuchar era mi respiración por lo que para poder seguir tuve que pegar mi mano a la fría y húmeda pared para mientras caminaba tenerla a modo de guía. Pero entre tanto caminar en un momento dado sentí como mis pies ya no tocaban tierra y caí en un desnivel lleno de agua helada que me llegaba hasta los muslos, llevar las piernas al descubierto no era muy gratificante; sin más seguí caminado por aquella sanja llena de agua en la que a cada paso que daba sentía como mis pies se hundían en el barro al mismo tiempo que cosas, que preferían no saber que eran, me tocaban.

"Sí" - Dije al ver como a pocos metros de mí había una débil luz que salía de entre la roca - "Creo que puedo entrar" - Dije al ver que la grieta por donde salia la luz era lo suficientemente amplia como para que que pudiera pasara. Me puse de horizontal a la pared comencé a entrar poco a poco. Mi espalda al estar pegada a dicha roca sentía todas y cada una de las ásperas malformaciones que esta tenía, mientras que delante de mí sólo a un palmo de distancia la otra parte de la roca, tenía miedo dada a la pequeña claustrofobia que padecía pero gracias a la claridad y a la corriente de aire que me acariciaba de forma dulce a cada paso que daba se me pasaba.

Al salir de aquel estrecho lugar lo primero que divise fue que el desnivel se acababa y por fin había tierra seca, así que sin perder más tiempo corrí hasta allá para salir y luego frotar mis piernas con mis manos para ver si entraban en calor, también me di cuenta de que estas tenían pequeños cortes. Al terminar con mis piernas me puse a observar el lugar, habían aberturas en el techo por donde entraba la luz, el lugar estaba lleno de musgo pero lo que más me llamo la atención fueron unas escrituras que habían en la piedra rodeadas de los que parecían dibujos rupestres de personas y flores.

"_Hoc est ubi reliqui viventem in aeternum" __**\- **_Leí_ \- _"¿Esto es latín? - Dije y comencé a pensar en aquellas vahas traducciones de los libros que leía sobre esta lengua muerta, mi conocimiento no era excelente pero creo que podía entender la frase - "Este es el lugar donde los vivos descansan eternamente" - Cuando termine de decir eso sentí como la piel se me erizaba y los pelos se me ponían de punta. Entonces de otra entrada que había en el hueco de la izquierda que era como del tamaño de un puerta de catedral broto una brisa que arrastraba el ruido de hojas secas con lo que parecían ser ruidos de voces.

No tenía más ganas de correr siendo perseguida por un fantasma pero al parecer ese lugar de donde había surgido el viento era el único camino para avanzar, por lo que comencé a caminar agarrando mi costado por el dolor para introducirme en la boca del lobo. A diferencia de la anterior este túnel tenía un poco más de claridad y una de las cosas que más me llamaba la atención era que las paredes no eran erosionadas sino completamente lisas y talladas en forma de ladrillos.

**¿Quién habría hecho esto? -** Pensé mientras pasaba mi mano por la lisa superficie, el lugar era como de quince metros de altura y bastante ancha. De repente me pare ya que justo delante de mí de la pared surgían como dos columnas, parecía como si representase una especie de puerta. Por lo que sin más continué hasta llegar a estar justo en medio de ambas columnas y pude ver que como a la mitad de cada una ponía una palabra - "Vitae" - Decía la de la izquierda - "Mortem" - Le de la derecha - "Vida... Muerte" - Traduje y sentí una suave brisa en mi nuca.

Aunque tuviera ganas de gritar me calle y continué, y al pasar las columnas por fin todo encajo cuando vi que por el largo que pasillo que se extendía delante de mis ojos habían un montón de hileras con huecos escavados dentro de la pared, perfectamente rectangulares, llenos con grandes cajas de piedra. Estaba en un maldito cementerio.

Ya no podía dar marcha atrás el único camino ha seguir, con la esperanza de encontrar una salida, estaba delante de mí aunque para ello tuviera que caminar entre difuntos. Respirando profundamente proseguí, siempre mirando hacia delante, ignorando los numerosos ataúdes donde yacían los muertos; con el ruido de las olas reverberando por todo el lugar pero que a su vez no podía hacer frente al sonido predominante, el silencio. El sonido del tacón de mis botines y el de mi agitada respiración ayudaban a sentirme que no estaba sola en esta sepulcral silencio, y aunque en numerosas ocasiones intentara mirar no lo conseguí y mi vista se desviaba a las tumbas.

Lo cual me hizo pensar que lo que habitaba ahora esos grandes recipientes fueron alguna vez personas como yo, personas normales y corrientes llenas de alegría... de vida, con deseos de comerse el mundo, de dejar una huella en él para poder ser recordados por la posteridad y ahora eran nada más que polvo y nada de lo que alguna vez fueron, olvidados aquí durante su eterno sueño sin nadie que los recordara como fueron en antaño, ya no existían para este mundo su tiempo de gloria ya había pasado y ya sólo podían estar aquí en eterna soledad. Esto me hizo pensar por un momento en el sentido de la vida, la cual está llena de grandes cosas pero que a su vez tiene un final tan trágico, el cual tenemos que aceptar queramos o no, de que todo se acabara más tarde o más temprano con un simple cerrar de ojos.

Me detuve un momento al ver que en el suelo habían unas cuantas margaritas y entonces se me ocurrió una cosa, me agache para arrancarlas y luego acercarme a uno de los tantos ataúdes, donde vi que ponía unas inscripciones en latín pero que no podía leer bien ya que el paso del tiempo había dañado la roca. Por lo que sin más, puse el puñado de margaritas en cima de la caja de piedra.

"Te mereces ser recordado como el resto de quienes están aquí" - Dije mientras se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

Pero esto no duro mucho tiempo ya que de repente escuche el sonido de como si algo estuviera arañando las paredes, que hice que me tensara al instante ya que el sonido provenía cada de por donde había venido y cada vez se escuchaba más cerca. De repente sentí como algo me rozaba el pie y grite mientras me apartaba a un lado, para luego mirar hacia el suelo.

"¿Ratas?" - No había una sino muchas, huyendo despavoridas de donde venía el ruido. Entonces sentí como el alma abandonaba mi cuerpo al ver como unos metros más allá de las columnas del techo comenzaba a bajar por la pared una enorme masa oscura y roja de la que brotaban varías colas finas, era como una especie de tigre pero más de grande que uno y no poseía la forma esbelta de estos animales, y el cual se percato de mi presencia al instante; ya que fijo sus profundos ojos rojos, como la sangre, al mismo tiempo que dejaba ver sus largos y afilados dientes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí al mismo tiempo que la criatura rugía y comenzaba a perseguirme. Todo parecería como un bucle sin fin, corría y corría por el túnel infinito, teniendo en más de una ocasión esquivar rocas que estaban por el camino todo ello mientras aquella criatura se acercaba hacía mí. Entre tanto correr, no fui lo suficientemente ágil como para saltar un montículo de rocas y caí, al instante la herida volvió a doler, pero no le di más importancia y sólo me levante y volví a correr; mis pulmones ardían, mis pies me dolían, tenía el corazón el la boca.

Al mirar atrás vi que la criatura ya no estaba, ¿La habría despistado? Erróneamente no fue así, y lo supe cuando de dentro de la pared salió la garra de la criatura y la cual impacto de lleno en mi brazo derecho y cuya fuerza me lanzo unos cuantos metros. Mi espalda choco en seco con la pared para luego resbalar lentamente, gemí de dolor, mi brazo ardía por momentos y al mirarlo vi que tenía un corte bastante grande del que brotaba bastante sangre. Entonces no muy lejos de mí vi como la criatura salía de dentro de la pared, estaba observándome como un cazador a su presa; pero yo no iba a aceptar ese papel, por lo que tapando la herida con la otra mano me levante y seguí corriendo como si la vida, nunca mejor dicho, dependiera de ella.

Volví a mirar atrás y vi que aquel ser volvía a perseguirme pero en vez de correr por donde lo hacía yo este iba por una de las paredes y a veces hasta por el techo, mi mente no lo creía, hasta que me di cuenta de que se estaba preparando para abalanzare y en cuestión de segundos lo hizo al mismo tiempo que yo gritaba no sólo por ello, sino también porque mis pies ya no tocaron más el suelo. Por mirar atrás no me di cuenta de que ya no había más camino, por lo que caí en un desnivel que en realidad era un pequeño saliente, el cual supe porque la mitad de mi cabeza y parte de mi tronco quedaron en el aire, expuestos al vació que estaba por debajo, y al mismo tiempo que eso pasó vi como aquel ser volaba por encima de mí para atravesar la pared del otro lado del abismo.

Todavía no terminaba de creerme lo que acababa de vivir, sino hubiera sido por el dolor de mi sangrante brazo y de la herida del costado pensaría que había sido un sueño. Aun así, me puse de pie debido a que el saliente conectaba con un pequeño desfiladero que llevaba a otro túnel, por lo que continué ya que sabía que eso volvería en cualquier momento y visto lo visto, no creo que la gravedad fuera algún impedimento para que aquella cosa cruzara el abismo y me alcanzara.

Podía caminar sin necesidad de tener que pegar la espalda a la pared por lo que pude ir más rápido y llegar al nuevo túnel, una vez ahí comencé a ir más rápido; no quería perder el tiempo dando paseos. Sentía que este túnel, al igual que el anterior, eran eternos pero no podía rendirme tenía que seguir avanzando. De pronto se escucho un ruido de fondo, un rugido.

"¡Oh no!" - Dije mientras volvía correr, la paz había llegado a su fin. Por los rugidos que emitía el animal se notaba claramente que estaba enfadado y eso no hacía más que ponerme más de los nervios. De repente llegué al final del túnel y para mi sorpresa este no llevaba a ningún lado - "¡No!" - Dije desesperada mientras golpeaba la pared ya que los rugidos estaban cada vez más cerca. Entonces vi una luz que procedía de entre las rocas y eso me dio una esperanza. Comencé a sacar rocas provocando un pequeño derrumbe y justo delante de mí apareció un pequeño agujero.

Me agache y pude ver que al fondo del pequeño agujero brotaba una luz por lo que sin pensármelo más me adentre en aquel lugar sin sopesar pros ni contras, sólo con el deseo de huir de los monstruosos sonidos que me pisaban los talones. El agujero no era mucho más grande que yo, por lo que tenía que ir arrastrándome, cual oruga, sintiendo como mi cuerpo en ocasiones era aplastado por los puntos más estrechos, de como mis desnudas piernas se raspaban mientras me movía, de como mi espalda y torso palpaban a la perfección las malformaciones del lugar, el sonido de la tierra escarbada a medida que me movía, de como la sensación de claustrofobia, al ver tan lejos la luz, y las asfixia al sentir que el lugar se estaba quedando sin aire; y cada ves que avanzaba más era como si todo se volviera más pequeño, me costaba horrores moverme y sentía de que me iba a quedar atrapada aquí.

* * *

Finalmente conseguí salir de ahí, experimentando una sensación similar a cuando te estás ahogando y sacas la cabeza a la superficie, siendo segada al instante por la dolorosa luz del solo comencé a arrastrarme con la poca fuerza que me quedaba en el cuerpo hasta ya finalmente tener todo el cuerpo por fuera de aquel infierno; y para quedarme boca arriba en el césped y comenzar a llorar. No sabía por qué lloraba, habían demasiadas cosas que podían ser pero lo más razonable que me vino a la cabeza fue que todas las emociones y experiencias que viví ahí abajo comenzaron a pasar factura.

Pasado un pequeño tiempo, ya recompuesta, me di un momento para observarme mejor y ver que mis ropas estaban asquerosas y algo raídas, mis piernas tenías pequeños cortes, mis botines estaban completamente manchados de barro; sentía como mi cuerpo ardía, sobretodo en dos puntos específicos. Mire mi hombro y este ya había dejado de sangrar pero la herida era de un color rojo con marrón por causa de la tierra, luego, armándome de valor, mire mi otra herida mientras me levantaba la blusa y veía un coagulo de sangre del tamaño de una pequeña moneda del cual brotaba algo de sangre todavía, me la había vuelto a abrir.

Luego de esto me levante para observar el lugar mejor, delante de mis ojos se alzaba unas enormes montañas que bajaban hasta la línea de costa donde se expandía un imponente océano, luego el sol estaba rodeado por un montón de nubes grises a su alrededor; era un hermoso paisaje digno de un retrato. Después de mirar todo aquel espectáculo natural, el verde y luz del lugar contrastaban enormemente con la cueva, comencé a bajar por un camino que conectaba por donde yo estaba pero me costaba horrores debido al cansancio que tenía mi cuerpo por lo que finalmente me apoye en un árbol para descansar; y entonces mire y me sorprendí de ver que abajo, en la costa, había resto de la nave. Por lo que la idea de encontrar algo para comunicarme con mis amigos o algo para desinfectarme las heridas.

Así que sin más comencé a caminar rápidamente por el camino hasta que llegué a un punto donde este se dividía a la mitad debido a que había una cascada de por medio pero para mi suerte había un árbol caído que servía como puente.

"Está bien, vamos a tomarlo con calma" - Dije mientras me armaba de valor y comenzaba dar pequeños pasos sobre el tronco que no paraba de tambalear y muy a mi pesar no pude evitar mirar abajo y ver la caída kilométrica y mortal - "¡Oh dios!" - Dije y entonces uno de mis pies resbalo haciéndome perder el equilibrio, pero para mí suerte caí de boca contra el tronco que a pesar del dolor fue mucho mejor. Una vez que ya estuve de pie, volví a ponerme de pie y después de unos pasos más llegué a la otra parte más o menos sana y salva.

Una vez que pase aquello continué caminado hasta llegar a otra parte del camino que se partía a la mitad - "Que suerte la mía" - Dije mientras me acercaba hasta el punto en que el camino acababa y el precipicio comenzaba - "Creo que puedo saltarlo" - Dije ya que la distancia de un punto a otro no sería más que dos metros. Por lo que sin más comencé a retroceder - "Aquí vamos" - Entonces comencé a correr y finalmente saltar. Conseguí llegar al otro lado, a medias, ya que al saltar conseguí agarrarme del borde pero y parte de mi cuerpo cayo en la superficie exceptuando del ombligo para abajo, por lo que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo extra, ignorando el ardor de mi brazo, para terminar de subir.

Una vez que ya estuve arriba, me lleve una mano al costado, la herida me estaba ardiendo mucho y al sacar mi mano esta estaba manchada de sangre - "Mierda no puedo perder más tiempo" - Dije mientras me ponía en pie y seguía caminando; esta vez sí tuve suerte ya que el resto de recorrido era una bajada, sin ningún tipo de impedimento, hasta la playa.

Al pisar la arena mis pies se hundían pero eso no fue ningún problema para continuar, me acerque hasta lo que era como un módulo de la nave y entre; todo estaba pastas arribas, tuve que apartar unos cuantos cables del techo que todavía tenían electricidad debido a los chispazos que echaban. Primero fui a los compartimentos que había en las paredes en busca de un botiquín pero no había nada más bien lo poco que quedaba se había dañado - "¡Mierda!" - Grite frustrada.

Entonces me acerque hasta unos ordenadores y intente hacer todo lo que pude para intentar comunicarme pero nada funcionaba - "¡Joder!" - Golpee mi puño contra el teclado del ordenador frustrada - "No pierdas la cabeza Naminé que eso no te llevara a ningún sitio" - Me dije, entonces me acerque a buscar en un compartimento que estaba al lado del ordenador y al abrirlo vi una pequeña mochila la cual me puse al inspeccionar al instante. No había mucho, una caja con pocas cerillas, cinta aislante, unas gazas y una pequeña radio la cual agarre al instante - "Hola, hola ¿Alguien me escucha?" - La radio funcionaba pero sólo se escuchaban interferencias – "Maldición" - Dije mientras apagaba la radio y la guardaba en la mochila para salir del lugar.

Me senté en la arena, dejando la mochila a mi lado, y hundí la cabeza entre mis piernas; estaba sola y perdida en este lugar que desconocía, quería llorar por la frustración pero no me lo iba a permitir tenía que ser fuerte. Sin más me acosté en la arena sintiendo como mis heridas más graves dolían cada vez más, tenía que curarlas de alguna forma o la cosa no acabaría nada bien. Entonces escuche un ruido que todo este rato llevaba ignorando y se me ocurrió algo.

"No es el mejor método pero es lo mejor que tengo" - Dije mientras comenzaba a meterme poco a poco en el agua del mar - "Dios que fría está" - Dije al sentir como esta ya comenzaba a llegarme a las piernas, al momento en que mis piernas se hundieron por completo sentí como si me clavaran miles de agujas, dolía pero se podía aguantar - "**Aquí viene la peor parte" - **Pensé mientras me hundía un poco más. Cuando el agua entro en contacto con la herida de mi abdomen ahogue un grito de dolor a la vez que algunas lágrimas se me salían, no sólo me dolía la parte de delante sino también la trasera, no me había dado cuenta de que el hierro había tenido agujero de salida; por suerte este ya había comenzado a cicatrizar.

Después de limpiar la herida del abdomen agarre un poco de agua con la mano para echarla en la herida del hombro varias veces mientras frotaba para limpiarla. Entonces un par de ideas me vinieron a la cabeza, la primera fue quitarme el pañuelo del cuello para hundirlo y una vez que estaba limpio lo envolví al rededor de mi brazo, y una vez que salí agarre una gaza; hice el mismo procedimiento pero esta la coloque en abdomen y con unos trozos de la cinta aislante, que corte con los dientes, la pegue.

"¿A dónde voy ahora?" - Dije colocándome la mochila mientras miraba de un lado a otro, entonces vi un pequeño camino en medio de la montaña - **"Tal vez por ahí vaya a algún sitio" - **Pensé ya que no tenía nada que perder. Por lo que me adentre en aquel lugar guiada únicamente con la esperanza de encontrar algún rastro de vida humana.

* * *

Después de caminar como unos quince minutos en pendiente y con el tiempo empeorando cada vez más por momentos, llegue a una parte en la que el camino terminaba y continuaba un poco más arriba, justo por encima de un hueco - "Genial voy a tener que volver a saltar de nuevo" - Dije mientras me echaba un poco para atrás para coger carrerilla. Al tener el suficiente impulso salté y conseguí agarrarme al borde del saliente, ahora necesitaba subir el resto de mi cuerpo.

Haciendo fuerza comencé a intentarlo pero mi cuerpo estaba casi sin energías y el dolor abrazador de mis brazos era un recordatoria de la penosa forma física que tenía. Acto seguido escuche un crack y entonces la parte a la que estaba agarrada se partió y caí al agujero mientras gritaba; por lo visto, dicho agujero no era cerrado sino en realidad era un túnel que recorrí primero rebotando varias veces y luego rodando hasta frenarme.

Me quedé hay un par de minutos, dejando que mi cuerpo se repusiera un poco del dolor que lo inundaba para luego pararme y continuar, al salir del túnel sentí al instante como era bañada por la lluvia, sin darme cuenta había estallado una tormenta. Continué rápidamente por miedo a enfermar y al poco de dar unos cuantos pasos delante de mí se materializo un bosque, el cual veía de una altura algo elevada ya que el recorrido que seguía me llevo a través de un desfiladero hasta un saliente, techado por las rocas, que me permitiría refugiarme.

Al instante me desplome contra la pared de rocas, mi cuerpo estaba hecho polvo, lo único que quería era descansar, estaba completamente empapada y helada, y como consecuencia no paraba de temblar. Volví a sacar la radio de la mochila.

"¡Hola! ¿Alguien me escucha?" - Sólo se oía ruido - "Por favor si alguien me escucha que sepa que sigo viva y estoy... no sé exactamente qué lugar es este sitio y necesito ayuda" - Seguía escuchando el ruido de las interferencias, por lo que sin más volví a guardarla. Acto seguido hundí mi cabeza entre mis piernas, necesitaba mantener el calor como fuese posible, entonces recordé una cosa y rápidamente me levante y puse a colocar rocas en un pequeño circulo; luego comencé a coger ramitas y plantas, que crecían en el borde del saliente, para colocarlas dentro, cuando tuve ya un buen montón saque la caja de cerillas y encendí una para finalmente introducirla dentro del montón y comenzar a soplar un poco. Aquello comenzó a iluminarse más y prender más puse algo más de ramas y hojas, finalmente había hecho una pequeña fogata que al momento que empezó a irradiar calor me pegue a ella; por lo menos había conseguido hacer una pequeña luz, aparte de la de los rayos, que me iluminara en esta oscura noche.

Cuando el cansancio finalmente me venció no hice nada más que acostarme en el duro suelo, en posición fetal, alrededor del fuego y poco a poco ir cerrando los ojos hasta que todo se volvió negro.

* * *

"Naminé" - Escuche - "Naminé" - Repitió - "Vamos despierta dormilona" - Escuche seguido de una pequeña risa.

Poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos, era como si mis parpados pesaran toneladas, a medida que mi visión se fue enfocando vi que ya se había hecho de día pero una suave lluvia todavía se podía ver y oír; y de entre todas la cosas que iban tomando forma vi un par de piernas a unos metros de mí. Rápidamente me incorpore, quedando de rodillas, para ver a quién tenía delante.

"Vanitas" - Dije sin creérmelo mientras me frotaba los ojos.

"El mismo" - Dijo sonriente.

Sin pensármelo dos veces me levante para abalanzarme contra él, hundir la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y comenzar a llorar; mis piernas al instante cedieron y si no hubiera sido por él me habría caído. Poco a poco comenzamos a bajar, hasta estar de rodillas, en todo ese momento Vanitas sólo se dedico a consolarme.

"Venga vamos ya está, todo va a salir bien" - Me dijo mientras me acariciaba la espalda pero yo seguía llorando. Estuvimos así durante unos minutos hasta que yo me tranquilice - "¿Ya estás mejor?" - Me preguntó, entonces yo despegué la cara de su cuello y asentí mientras le miraba a la cara.

To-Todo h-ha sido horrible Van, he pasado mucho miedo" - Le dije.

"Lo sé" - Me dijo mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas de mis ojos - "Da miedo pero yo sé que tú puedes con todo esto y más"

"Van sólo quiero irme"

"No puedes"

"¡Qué! Claro que puedo, tú estás aquí; has venido a por mí para rescatarme de este lugar... Que nadie sabe qué es o dónde está" - Había recapacitado, nadie sabía dónde estaba y esto que estaba viviendo ahora era un simple sueño, mi cerebro estaba creando la ilusión que en estos momentos necesitaba - "Es todo un sueño" - Dije mientras agachaba la cabeza.

"Posiblemente" - Me dijo mientras me levantaba la cabeza para que lo viera - "Pero escuchame atentamente, esto que estás viviendo es sólo un pequeño bache en el camino como te dije tú puedes con esto y más"

"No lo creo Vanitas, esto me sobrepasa"

"¡Hey! Dónde está la chica que me atravesó el hombro con un cristal, que saltó por la ventana de un segundo piso e instantáneamente se puso a correr al bosque donde saltó de un precipicio a un río, ha sabiendas que no sabía nadar. Que ha cada rapo tenía el valor para desafiarme y joderme hasta más no poder. ¿Dónde está la chica de la que me enamore?"

"Aquí" - Le dije mientras se me dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

"Esa es mi chica"

"No vuelvas a decir eso por favor, no te pega" - Le dije mientras hundía mi cabeza en su pecho y él me abrazaba.

"Soy un producto de tu imaginación no puedo hacer nada" - Yo no le conteste sólo quería estar así todo el rato posible antes de tener que volver a mi pesadilla.

* * *

Desperté viendo el mismo paisaje de mi sueño, con la pequeña diferencia de que ya no llovía pero la húmeda y el frío se palpaba en el ambiente. Adoraba los días así, húmedos, fríos, el cielo con un termino medio entre nublado y despejado, la paz inundaba el ambiente. Me levante y me acerque hasta el borde del saliente para observar que el bosque que un momento me pareció aterrador ahora era todo lo contrario; y el piar de los pájaros lo confirmaba.

Vi que a mí izquierda había una bajada que llevaba directa hasta ese bosque por lo que sin más comencé a bajar para explorar la zona. Al llegar al lugar lo primero que vi fue un pequeño arrollo por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque, agache y con mis manos en forma de cuenco las llene de agua y bebí; el agua fría consiguió calmar un poco la enorme sed que tenía pero no lo suficiente como para no repetir la acción hasta que ya estuve saciada. Entonces escuche el rugido de mis tripas.

"Necesito encontrar algo de comer y pronto" - Dije mientras miraba de un lado a otro el bosque - "¿Pero cuánta de la posible comida que haya aquí será venenosa?" - Mis conocimientos de herbología eran pocos, por no decir casi nulos, por lo que en pocas palabras si tenía la suerte de conseguir alguna baya estaría jugando a la ruleta rusa.

De repente una luz me comenzó a segar y al ver de donde provenía vi que era del arrollo - "Algo se está reflejando" - Dije mientras seguía con la mirada de donde provenía el resplandor el cual venía de un árbol que estaba encima de una pequeña colina delante de mí.

Me acerque hasta la colina, la cual era un poco más grande que yo pero eso no fue ningún impedimento ya que con un poco de carrerilla corrí hasta la pared para saltar y apoyando mi pie izquierdo en ella me impulse lo suficiente como para agarrarme al borde y una vez ahí comencé a subir mi cuerpo.

"Vale ya está" - Dije mientras me acercaba al árbol mirando el resplandor, así que sin más comencé a escalar el árbol lo cual costo un poco ya que debido a la lluvia este resbalaba, pero independientemente de aquello conseguí llegar hasta un punto donde tenía cada una de mis piernas en una rama, sujetándome con el brazo izquierdo de otra y con el derecho intentaba alcanzar una punta del objeto - "Venga vamos" - Decía mientras intentaba agarrar el objeto - "Sólo un poco más" - Y dando un pequeño impulso conseguí agarralo pero este estaba atascado por lo que comencé a tirar cada vez más fuerte hasta que entre tanto tira y afloja una de las ramas de apoyo cedió con un sonoro crack. Mi espalda golpeo el suelo dando un sonido hueco.

Cuando el dolor paso me dispuse a ver lo que me había llevado entre mis manos - "Un arco" - Dije al descubrir el objeto. Este era completamente de un metal pulido con cristales anaranjados incrustados en su superficie, ligero y en perfecto estado ya que la cuerda que estas armas llevan estaba en su sitio - "Vaya, es impresionante"

De repente se escuchó un ruido que procedía del árbol por lo que al mirar arriba lo único que vi fue algo negro que caía por lo que rápidamente me cubrí la cara y entonces sentí como aquello caía encima de mí, pesaba una barbaridad. Al abrir mis ojos lo primero que vi fue una calavera por lo que grite como una histérica mientras pataleaba para quitarme a aquel ser de encima, pero aquello no funcionaba debido a lo que pesaba y yo gritaba más desesperada todavía; milagrosamente conseguí echarlo a un lado por lo que una vez libre agarre el arco y salte del lugar para correr, mientras seguía gritando, lejos de ahí.

Cuando mis pulmones comenzaron a arder paré para poder respirar - "Un cadáver... un puto cadáver me ha caído encima" - Dije mientras respiraba agitadamente y sin creérmelo todavía. Una vez que el peligro paso me volví a relajar pero mis tripas volvieron a sonar - "Maldición tengo que encontrar algo de comer ya"

Entonces escuche unos ruidos que provenían de entre los arboles y me acerque a ver que era y entonces vi un ciervo. Mire al ciervo y luego al arco, no tenía flechas por lo que era imposible hasta que inconscientemente tire de la cuerda y una flecha anaranjada se materializo - "Vaya" - Fue lo único que dije. Entonces volvía mirar al ciervo que seguía ahí y al arco, respire profundamente - **"Tengo que hacerlo, no tengo más opciones" - **Pensé; así que respirando profundamente de nuevo, cargue el arco, apunte al animal - "Lo siento" - Dije y solté la flecha al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. El sonido de un quejido inundo el lugar para luego el silencio hacer acto de presencia.

Salí de entre los arboles hasta estar delante del cuerpo sin vida del animal, en estos momento me sentía como una mierda, nunca pensé que tuviera que hacer algo así; pero la cosa no acababa aquí ya que lo peor estaba por llegar. Volví a cargar otra flecha pero en vez de dispararla la cogí y mirando la afilada punta me agache para tener el vientre más cerca - "Esto no va a ser bonito" - clave la flecha y rasgue al instante sentí como un horrible y asqueroso olor hacía acto de presencia, pero aguante hasta que una vez hecho el corte todas las vísceras y la sangre se desparramaron por el suelo. Ahí fue cuando me levante, me di la vuelta y después de dar un par de pasos vomite.

Una vez que me recompuse me acerque de nuevo a aquella carnicería y llenándome de valor comencé a sacar trozos de carne del animal para ponerlos sobre unas hojas que había encontrado, después de tener suficiente carne volví al pequeño campamento que tenía donde a base de palos y cinta monte una estructura donde poner la carne que había trinchado con otro palo y dejar que se hiciera sobre la fogata.

Después de comer me quede sentada un rato mirando el paisaje mientras pensaba, el día había dado paso a una hermosa noche iluminada por miles de estrellas y una gran luna llena, pero mi mente no le daba mucha importancia a aquello sino más bien a cierta cosa que estaba bajando el camino de la izquierda; por lo que sin más me pare, me coloque el arco, con una rama más o menos robusta hice una antorcha y baje hasta la colina para volver a subirla. Me acerque hasta el cadáver el cual estaba boca a bajo para luego ponerme de rodillas, llenándome de valor, le di la vuelta. El cuerpo de lo que parecía ser un hombre estaba en un estado de momificación, pero lo más llamativo de todo era la armadura que llevaba puesta la cual era idéntica a los seres de mi sueño. No me lo podía creer .

También observe cual fue la causa de su muerte, tenía una herida en su abdomen como de garras que lo había destrozado por completo - "Pobre hombre" - Dije y entonces me fije que en su muñeca izquierda había un pequeño punto naranja que no paraba de parpadear así que pulse dicho punto y de repente comenzó a sonar.

"**¡Mierda! ¿Qué habré tocado?" - **Pensé. Poco a poco el ruido fue cambiando hasta que finalmente se escuchó a alguien hablar.

"_Diario del soldado James Harlom, misión 'Alfa Gamma' desde el consejo nos han pedido que demos caza a un ser maligno que lleva tiempo asechando entre las sombras desde eones a nuestros ciudadanos; nos disponemos a eliminar al Wendigo un ser cuyo su único deseo en este mundo es el caos; en el pasado fue un reconocido astrónomo y hechicero que comenzó a practicar las artes oscuras hasta quedar completamente corrompido por ellas y en su afán de lograr la vida eterna renuncio a su humanidad para convertirse en una abominación de las tinieblas. Hemos descubierto que dicho ser no es inmortal como se pensaba, nuestros científicos han descubierto que esa criatura es mortal como todo nosotros sólo que el envejecimiento de sus células es mucho más lento que el de un ser vivo normal; por lo que hes cuestión de tiempo que caiga, por ello nos dirigimos al antiguo mausoleo de nuestros ancestros en las cavernas de La Playa de las Almas Errantes" - _Dijo la grabación.

"**A menudo sitio vine a parar, La Playa de las Almas Errantes ¿Es qué no había otro nombre menos tétrico que ponerle?" - **Pensé.

"_La cual se encuentra a unos cuantos kilómetros del bosque de los espíritus susurradores" - _Añadió.

"**Reintegro lo anterior, ¿No habían otros nombres?"**

"_Vamos Harlom ¿De verdad tienes que grabarlo todo" - _Dijo alguien - _"Que a ti no te importe dejar constancia de las misiones no es culpa mía Jack" - Le dijo este - "Por curiosidad ¿Soy el único qué piensa que el consejo nos ha mandado a nosotros cuatro a una misión suicida contra un ser como ese?" - Dijo otra voz - "No digas eso Drake" - Le contesto Harlom - "¡A ver todo el mundo! Si el consejo nos ha enviado es porque nos considera unos de sus cuatro mejores guerreros" - Dijo otra voz que me sonaba bastante - "¿Y entonces por qué no mandaron a Parks también? Obviándonte a ti Ventus, ella es diez veces mejor que nosotros tres juntos" - _Dijo el tal Jack al mismo tiempo que la grabación volvía a ser purro ruido.

"¿Ven?" - Dije sin creérmelo - "Es imposible" - Entonces el ruido paro.

"_¡Maldita sea! Llevamos una eternidad en este laberinto y ese ser no aparece" - _Dijo Drake - _"Al contrario ese ser ya sabe que estamos aquí" - _Dijo Ventus - "¿_Cómo lo sabes?" - _Le dijo Jack y de repente se escuchó un ruido seguido de muchos gruñidos - _"¡Soldados preparaos!"_ \- Dijo Ven y al instante la grabación volvió a ser puro ruido.

Después de unos intervalos en los que se escuchaba ruido de batalla para dar lugar a la interferencia , volvió a la normalidad - "_Aquí el soldado James Harlom"_ \- Se le escuchaba asustado - "_Ese ser era más de lo que creíamos y lo subestimamos, por lo que tuvimos que huir pero el Wendigo nos persiguió y tendió una emboscada; me he separado de mi grupo y estoy escondido en el bosque" - _De repente se escucharon unos ruidos de fondo, era el Wendigo - _"Sé que esta es la última grabación que voy a hacer pero no le tengo miedo a la muerte, sólo es el comienzo de una nueva aventura a la que tarde o temprano tengo que ir; pero no me iré de aquí sin librar mi última batalla" - _Los ruidos cada vez eran más cercanos - "_Se despide el soldado James Harlom a sus veintidós años, sólo quiero dar las gracias a cada una de las personas que han formado parte de mi vida, sobre todo a mis padres, ya que sin ellas no sería los que soy ahora y espero veros a todos al otro lado algún día... ¡Ah! Parks si llegas a oír esta transmisión; sólo quiero que sepas que ojalá hubiera tenido la oportunidad de decirte y mostrarte mis sentimientos en persona y no así pero no me puedo ir al otro barrio sin que sepas lo enamorado que estoy de ti" -_ Los gruñidos de la bestia ya demostraban que este había llegado - _"Os quiero" - _Finalmente la grabación se corto.

Sentí como una lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla. No tenía palabras para describir esto. De repente la radio que llevaba enganchada a mi pantalón comenzó a emitir sonidos y yo la agarré para ver que pasaba.

"Hola, hola ¿Me escuchas?" - Alguien estaba hablando, una chica, y yo no me lo creía - "He escuchado tu mensaje ¿Estás ahí?"

"¡Sí, sí, sí! Estoy aquí ¡Dios no sabes lo que me alegra oír tu voz!" - Dije esperanzada, estaba que casi lloraba.

"Bien, yo también"

"¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás?" - Hubo un silencio prolongado.

"Eso son dos preguntas muy complicadas de responder, de momento solamente te puedo decir que estoy muy lejos de donde tú estás y a la vez estoy en todas partes"

"¿Cómo? No lo entiendo"

"No lo entenderías aunque te lo explicara un millón de veces, lo mejor será que nos veamos"

"Pero ¿cómo?"

"Tranquila el camino es largo y solitario pero yo estaré ahí para guiarte y hacerte compañía"

"Vale, gracias, pero se puede saber ¿Dónde estoy?"

"Estás en Pangea" - Me dijo ella y al instante la radio volvió a ser puro ruido.

"¡No, no, no! ¡Mierda! Otra vez no" - Dije mientras agitaba la radio desesperada.

De repente escuche una risa muy familiar y al mirar de donde procedía, me quede estupefacta; delante de mis ojos, a varios metros, de espalda; estaba aquella niña de nuevo.

* * *

"Tú otra vez" - Esta vez no me lo pensé ni dos veces para salir corriendo detrás de aquel pequeño ser - "¡Vuelve aquí!"

Perseguía a esa maldita niña por todo el bosque intentado no tropezar con todo lo que había por el camino y justo cuando creía que la tenía esta desaparecía en una niebla azul; luego escuchaba su risa y volvía a parecer para que la persiguiera, y así durante un buen rato hasta que sin darme cuenta tropecé con un rama cayendo de bruces contra el suelo. Gruñí, con la cara enterrada en el suelo, de la frustración -** "Puta niña" - **Pensé.

Levante mi cara de la fría tierra para limpiármela y ver que esta se había detenido justo delante de mí de espalda, por lo que después de incorporarme me fui acercad muy lentamente hacía ella. No sabía porque estaba nerviosa, el olor de la sangre volvía a impregnar mis sentidos, cuando ya estuve a pocos centímetros esta comenzó a darse la vuelta al mismo tiempo que mis nervios aumentaban.

Para cuando finalmente esta se dio la vuelta yo me quede sin palabras al ver que la pequeña portaba una máscara de porcelana que cubría eternamente su rostro, dicha máscara era como una muñeca la cual había sido deteriorada por el viento, ya que el blanco era casi un color marfil y esta tenía varias grietas; pero lo que más me ponía los pelos de punta era que los ojos era dos huecos completamente oscuros.

La niña esperaba a que yo hiciera algo pero qué, entonces lo supe perfectamente,. Tragando saliva lleve mis manos hasta su máscara y poco a poco fui quitandola hasta que finalmente su rostro quedo a la vista, pero yo no lo vi ya que los cerré cuando se la quite hasta que finalmente me arme de valor y los abrí. Al hacerlo me quede sin aire al ver que su rostro era una superficie de cristal, un espejo y cuando mi cara se reflejo en el sentí como un fortísimo dolor de cabeza hizo que todo se volviera negro.

Cuando abrí mis ojos me di cuenta de que ya no estaba en el bosque sino en un pasillo de piedra tallada, pero lo que más me llamaba la atención era que todo lo que estaba viviendo era como una película, ya que el pequeño cuerpo que caminaba por el pasillo y sus ojos por los que yo veía no eran míos.

Por los sollozos que emitía la persona supe que era una niña, pero ¿Qué haría una niña pequeña aquí?

"Ven ¿Dónde estás?" - Susurro esta.

"**¿Ven? Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto?" - Pensé.**

"Sólo espero que estés bien" - Dijo mientras seguía caminado

El silencio y la poca iluminación hacían de este sitio un lugar perfecto de pesadillas pero había que reconocer el valor de esta niña al seguir hacia delante. De repente se escucho como algo se desquebrajaba.

"¡Qué ha sido eso!" - Dijo la niña alarmada.

Acto seguido el suelo bajo nuestros pies se rompió y ambas caímos. El grito de la niña lleno el lugar pero esta se cayo al chocar con una especie de laguna donde yo misma experimente la sensación de preocupación y agobio por salir a la superficie, veía como a través de sus ojos esta subía a la superficie; cuando salimos la cosa no mejoro porque de repente nos dimos cuenta de que el agua era completamente roja y en la superficie junto con nosotras habían cadáveres flotando; la niña comenzó a gritar mientras intentaba apartar los cuerpos de su alrededor al mismo tiempo intentaba mantenerse a flote.

Rápidamente todo se volvió negro.

* * *

"Oye ¿Estás ahí?" - Escuche que decían.

Abrí poco a poco mis ojos para ver el cielo negro, estaba acostada en el frío suelo del bosque.

"¿Estás ahí?" - Volvieron a decir.

Rápidamente me incorpore y agarre la radio.

"¡Sí sí! - Estoy aquí dije.

"Ah, bien pensé que algo malo te había pasado"

"No, no estoy bien"

"Vale, escucha no tenemos mucho tiempo recoge tus cosas ya"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Mira el Wendigo viene a por ti" - Me dijo.

"¡Qué!"

"Sí, el Wendigo es un cazador y no parara hasta que tenga su presa y por desgracia esa eres tú"

De repente se escucho un fuerte rugido.

"¡Joder!" -Grite.

"¡Mierda! ¡Tenemos menos tiempo del que pensaba!" - Dijo la voz - "¡Corre a por tus cosas ya!" - Me gritó.

Rápidamente corrí camino arriba hasta llegar al campamento para recoger mis cosas, ponerme la mochila y colocarme por último el arco - "Vale ya estoy" - Dije mientras agarraba una antorcha.

"Bien, vuelve por camino anterior y cuando llegues a al arrollo sigue el camino contracorriente y llegaras a una cascada" - Me dijo - "Me pondré en contacto contigo cuando llegues ahí"

"De acuerdo" - Le dije mientras comenzaba a descender el camino anterior a paso veloz pero una vez que llegue a arroyo me detuve al ver que la máscara de la niña estaba ahí, en el suelo, por lo que rápidamente la cogí con la otra mano y continué mi camino contracorriente. Efectivamente como había dicho la voz, después de seguir el camino ascendente del arrolló llegué a un terreno llano donde a unos cuantos metros de mí había una cascada.

"Bien llegaste" - Dijo la voz - "Vamos ahora rodea la cascada y entra" - Y yo lo hice. Para mi sorpresa detrás de la cascada había como una especie de puerta tallada en la roca con dos esculturas a ambos lados.

"Vale ya estoy" - Le dije una vez que estaba delante de la puerta.

"Bien, tienes la máscara de la niña ¿Verdad?"

"Sí" - Dije sin comprender muy bien el por qué pero entonces me fije en las dos estatuas, la de la derecha tenía la misma máscara que yo sujetaba mientras que la de la izquierda lo único que tenía era la piedra tallada con la forma de una cabeza nada más, sin cara. Entonces la bombilla se me encendió, rápidamente coloque la máscara en la estatua la cual encajo perfectamente y acto seguido se escucho un ruido, al instante la puerta se abrió ante mis ojos.

"¡Bien!" - Dijo ella.

Acto seguido se escucharon unos ruidos de fondo.

"¡Rápido entra!" - Me dijo y yo obedecí.

Entre en lo que parecía ser un antiguo santuario debido al altar que estaba delante de mis ojos, pero lo que más me asustaba era que aparte de la tenue luz que daba la antorcha eran las calaveras que habían al rededor en las paredes. De repente la puerta se cerró sola y yo grite.

"Tranquila sé que da miedo pero no le des importancia a las calaveras"

"Para ti es fácil decirlo, no estás aquí"

"Lo importante es que hemos conseguido despistar al Wendigo, ahora sólo tienes que ir detrás del altar, hay una trampilla que te llevara al otro lado de la montaña; buena suerte nos vemos al otro lado"

Seguí sus instrucciones y efectivamente había una trampilla y al abrir un profundo oscuro y vertical hueco se extendía delante de mis ojos.

"No hay tiempo de sopesar pros y contras" - Dije mientras comenzaba a bajar por la escalera de la pared hasta que finalmente llegue al final donde no habían escalones por donde bajar así que tuve que soltarme y caer haciendo un sonoro ruido al chocar contra el agua - "Genial otro túnel inundado ¿Es qué todo está inundado en este puto lugar?"

Con mi antorcha aún intacta iluminado el lugar comencé a seguir el camino delante de mí por donde a medida que caminaba el agua comenzaba a subir hasta que llego un punto donde la única parte que no estaba hundida, omitiendo el brazo con la antorcha, era de cuello para arriba. Era agobiante caminar por aquel túnel y más con la mirada de un techo completamente invadido por raíces y que se podría desprender en cualquier momento estaba cada vez más presente a cada paso que daba. Milagrosamente llegué a un punto en el que comencé a subir y el agua ya sólo me llegaba al la cintura para luego acabar delante de una escalera que subía, por lo que comencé a subir hasta llegar a otra especie de santuario el cual si que estaba iluminado debido a la luz de luna que se colaba, de fondo se escuchaba el ruido de la lluvia.

"Maldición está cerrada" - Dije al ver que no había forma de abrir la puerta mientras me apoyaba de espalda a esta - **"Tiene que haber alguna forma de salir de aquí, solamente hay que pensar" - **Pensé mientras observaba el lugar y entonces vi como de la parte que estaba apoyaba se colaba un gran rayo de luz por lo que me separe y me di la vuelta para darme cuenta que justo delante de mí había una gran ventana de piedra - "Creo que puedo llegar hasta ella" - Dije al ver como encima de la puerta había una grieta considerable y justo arriba, a poca distancia, estaba la ventana. Ya había trazado mi plan.

Corrí hasta la puerta para luego saltar y agarrarme a la grieta, apoyando los pies sobre la superficie, para acto seguido impulsarme y conseguir llegar al bordillo de la ventana. Una vez que subí mi cuerpo, quedando sentada en dicho bordillo, me deje caer al otro lado.

"Bien, salí" - Dije mientras miraba hacia atrás para luego dirigir mi vista hacia delante y continuar por el camino de tierra que había y el cual me llevo, a un par de metros de distancia, a las ruinas de una antigua casa.

"Vale, ya estás fuera" - Dijo ella - "¿Ves el camino que se adentra por el pequeño bosque que está delante de ti?"

"Sí"

"Bien, lo único que tienes que hacer ahora es seguirlo y si mis cálculos son correctos, te encontraras una enorme puerta de piedra"

"Vale"

"Llega ahí y me volveré a poner en contacto contigo"

"**Nada como un paseo bajo la lluvia por el bosque para despejar la mente"** \- Pensé mientras me adentraba en dicho bosque siguiendo el camino cual Dorothie en el camino de baldosas amarillas. Pero esta vez había algo distinto, sentía como a cada paso que daba algo me observaba y eso no me hacía sentir mejor.

"¡Detente!" - Me grito la chica alterada.

"¿Qué ocurre?" - Le dije a la chica pero entonces escuche ruidos entre los arbustos del alrededor seguido de un aullido - "Lobos" - Susurré mientras miraba rápidamente el camino delante de mí.

"Ni se te ocurra correr" - Me dijo ella.

"¡Qué! ¡Pero si hay lobos!"

"Sí y ¿No crees que están esperando el momento a que empieces a correr para ir a por ti?"

"¿Y qué me sugieres, que me quede aquí parada y sea un blanco fácil?"

"Tienes un arco y flechas ilimitadas, por lo que a mi respecta creo que es hora de que le enseñes a esos lobos con quien se están metiendo" -Ella tenía razón podía correr y ser cazada o quedarme y defenderme.

Deje caer mi antorcha, que a causa de la lluvia había muerto, para luego guardar la radio en uno de mis bolsillos; acto seguido me agache, apoyando una de mis rodillas en el suelo, y agarre el arco, cargando un flecha y luego apuntar de un lado a otro ya que el sonido de dentro de los arbustos que me rodeaban eran cada vez más fuerte.

Todo quedo en silencio, no había movimiento, lo único que se podía oír era mi agitada respiración; de repente se escucho un ruido y del arbusto que había delante de mí saltó un lobo. Era como si el tiempo fuera a cámara lenta, el lobo en el aire acercándose a mí con la boca abierta y yo soltando la flecha, para cuando sentí que le tiempo volvía a la normalidad, el cuerpo del animal cayó delante de mí sin vida. Luego, todo volvió a quedarse en silencio pero esto no duro mucho ya que desde los arbustos de la izquierda salió otro lobo y yo volví a disparar; y seguido a esto otro de los arbustos de la derecha salió y yo volví a hacer lo mismo. Finalmente ya todo estaba en calma.

"Vale esos eran todos" - Dijo la voz mientras yo incorporaba y miraba los tres cadáveres que me rodeaban.

Seguí caminando hasta que finalmente llegué a la maldita puerta, la cual era una especie de estructura como un muro con pilares sujetando el techo y justo en medio la mencionada puerta.

"Vale ya estoy aquí, ahora ¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"Nada, de lo siguiente ya me encargo yo" - Me dijo ella pero nada pasaba hasta que de repente se escuchó un ruido procedente de la estructura y seguido a esto la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

"**Guay" - **Fue el único pensamiento que cruzo mi mente mientras pasaba por dicha puerta y comenzaba a subir por el camino, escalonado, a vete a saber tú dónde - "¿Cómo has hecho eso? ¿Tienes poderes mágicos? ¿Eres bruja?"

Ella se rio - "Es más complicado pero sí, podemos dejarlo como poderes mágicos"

"¿Y puedes hacer más cosas a parte de abrir puertas?"

"La verdad es que no, lo que acabas de ver por muy simple que parezca me ha costado un gran esfuerzo"

"¿De veras? Pues no lo ha parecido"

"Ya"

"Por cierto no sé por qué, pero tu voz me parece conocida" - Cuando le dije eso, ella se quedo un momento callada - "¿Estás ahí?"

"¡Sí, sí! Sólo es que lo que me acabas de decir me ha pillado por sorpresa"

"Entiendo... por cierto creo que no me he presentado como es debido, mi nombre es Naminé"

"Es un placer Naminé" - Me dijo pero esta nunca me dijo su nombre.

"¿Tampoco me vas a decir tu nombre?"

"Ya te lo dije, es complicado pero cuando por fin nos veamos podre presentarme como verdaderamente es debido"

"De acuerdo" - Le dije mientras seguí caminado, pero debido a la charla que había estado teniendo no me di cuenta desde que abandone el bosque y seguí este camino, la temperatura no hacía más que aumentar a medida que avanzaba - **"¿Qué es eso?" - **Pensé al ver como no muy lejos, entre los árboles, se veían varias luces amarillas.

Cuando llegué al final del camino supe que eran esas luces y como consecuencia me tuve que esconder detrás de un pequeño muro, había llegado hasta una antigua aldea la cual estaba completamente en llamas - "¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?" - Dije mientras miraba por encima del muro todas aquellas llamas sin saber el por qué de su surgimiento; rápidamente descubrí que era los que las causo, ya que delante de mi, a varios metros, apareció el Wendigo. Por fin lo podía ver mejor, no era un tigre como había pensado sino una especie de hombre de torso para arriba, el cual no tenía piel, ya que parecía que se la había arrancado y en su lugar dejaron las capas de músculos; y de torso para abajo, le brotaban como una docena de largas y delgadas colas negras. Era enorme y atemorizante, y más con todas esa llamas detrás de él.

La criatura no paraba de rugir y mirar de un lado a otro y cuando miro a mi dirección rápidamente me agache, estaba muy asustada, poco a poco volví a subir y echar un vistazo y esta ya se había ido.

"Oye ¿Estás ahí?" - Dije a la radio.

"Sí"

"¿Has visto lo mismo que yo?"

"Me temo que sí y lo peor de todo, es que también me temo que vas a tener que atravesar el poblado para continuar"

"¡Tú te has vuelto loca!" - Le grite bajito - "Pretendes que cruce todo eso con ese maldito bicho ahí, que como me pille acabo hecha un puzzle"

"Sé que da miedo pero también sé que vas a poder hacerlo"

"No puedo"

"Sí puedes, me gustaría decirte que hay otro camino pero sería mentira, tienes que hacerlo Naminé"

Respire profundamente - "De acuerdo" - Dije mientras guardaba la radio, volvía a respirar profundamente y salí de mi escondite. Comencé a subir por el camino curvado que había ente dos rocas, agachada y de forma rápida, pegada a la pared sin hacer ruido hasta que llegué al final y tuve una visión más amplia de todas las ruinas en llamas; no veía al Wendigo por ningún lado pero ello no significaba que debiera estar a la vista por lo que rápidamente corrí hasta uno de los muros para esconderme, luego me levante un poco para volver a mirar y este seguía desaparecido.

"Escuchame" - Dijo ella en voz baja - "Toma el camino de tu izquierda ya que lo mejor es que tomes altura, no debes estar aquí abajo porque eres un blanco fácil.

"De acuerdo" - Dije mientras salía de mi escondite corría por dicho camino donde llegue a las ruinas de una pequeña casa donde volvía a ocultarme debido a que escuché un ruido, de repente por encima de mí, a través de las grites del techo, vi a la criatura subiéndose. Tape mi boca para no gritar y me escondí entre los restos, siendo así ocultada por las sombras, la criatura no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro emitiendo rugidos de furia hasta que de repente vi como su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo surgía a través del techo; sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir, quería gritar pero me tape la boca más fuerte, tenía una perfecta visión de la cara desfigurada de aquel ser el cual no paraba de buscarme con aquellos luminosos ojos amarillos y enseñarme aquella hilera de dientes; finalmente se rindió siguió su búsqueda en otro sitio.

Salí de la pequeña casa para continuar mi recorrido por el camino, ascendente, que bordeaba un gran acantilado, no me había dado cuenta de todo lo que había subido desde la playa. Continué hasta que llegue a una parte donde ya no había más camino ya que este llegaba hasta otra casa, que estaba a mi derecha, pero vi que había un terreno elevado delante de donde terminaba el camino; así que corrí y salté apoyándome rápidamente en la roca y volviéndome a impulsar para llegar a la parte de arriba. Una vez que subí completamente, continué por el terreno hasta llegar al final, justo debajo de mí estaba el espacio abierto que veía de abajo, me fije en que a mi lado izquierdo, por la parte de la pared de la pared de piedra, ya que me di cuenta que el poblado fue construido al lado de una una enorme roca, pegada a ella había una cuadrada estructura de pilares y barras de piedra que tenía unas superficie encima suyo.

Por lo que armándome de valor, retrocedí y corrí para saltar y agarrame de una de las barras de los lados, tenía el cuerpo completamente en el aire y mis brazos ardían una barbaridad, de repente escuche un ruido y al llevar mi vista abajo vi que estaba justo encima del Wendigo, el cual no se había percatado de mi presencia.

No me detuvo y continué avanzando hasta girar a una de los lados, el que daba para la pared, donde vi que habían más barras que me permitían subirme; así que haciendo más fuerza conseguí subirme lo suficiente para apoyar mis brazos en la barra para luego con uno alcanzar la de arriba y después el otro, y una vez que conseguí apoyarme mis pies en la barra de la que colgaba lo siguiente fue como subir una escalera. Una vez arriba, volvía mirar abajo para ver si el bicho seguí ahí pero ya no estaba por lo que no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Estaba en un saliente de la pared y tenía que buscar una forma de continuar, la cual encontré en una conjunto de grandes raíces que brotaban de un árbol que había en la sima de la roca, e independientemente de que aquella forma de subir estuviera mojada a causa de la lluvia que estaba cayendo lo hice, lo cual me costo horrores debido a que resbalaba y si a eso le sumábamos el fuerte viento que hacía; en más de una ocasión pensé que me caería. Pero finalmente conseguí subir.

"Bien has llegado a la parte más alta del pueblo" - Me dijo ella - "Ahora corre por el camino de piedras hacía ese puente colgante que esta ahí delate"

Así que sin más hice como me dijo ella y corría hacía el puente, que estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia, ya casi podía saborear el éxito de mi huida; pero de repente de entre uno de los tejados d ellas casas adyacentes a dicho camino apareció el Wendigo, el cual saltó para quedar levitando justo delante de mí. La criatura lanzó un zarpaso que conseguí esquivar al tirarme al suelo y rodar por debajo de él, rápidamente me volví a levantar, sin creerme lo que acaba de hacer, para seguir corriendo.

Corrí y corrí hasta que llegué al puente pero de repente sentí como algo impactaba contra la estructura, en forma de arco y de piedra que conectaba un punto con otro del precipicio, que me lazó unos cuantos metros de distancia. Al levantarme y mirar atrás vi que un trozo estaba ardiendo, aquel ser me había lanzado un proyectil de fuego, entonce lo y vi y divise como de entre sus garras estaba formando otra bola de fuego que se disponía a lanzarme; por lo que sin perder ni un minuto más agarre el arco y dispare una flecha no hacía sus garras sino directamente a su cara. La flecha impacto de lleno en el objetivo, más concretamente en uno de sus ojos, lo cual me orgullecio por la puntería que tuve; el ser comenzó inmediatamente a producir quejidos de dolor mientras se cubría el rostro con su otra garra para luego lanzar el proyectil que dio unos centímetros más abajo que el anterior, acto seguido dicho ser huyo del lugar y a mí se me dibujo una sonrisa.

Pero esta no duro mucho ya que de repente escuche como algo se desquebrajaba y entonces pude ver como por debajo de mis pies aparecían grietas.

"¡Mierda!" - Grite al mismo tiempo que me daba la vuelta y comenzaba a correr, el sonido de rotura fue más fuerte esta vez y al mirar atrás vi como el puente se iba desmoronando a pasos agigantados. Corrí, corrí y corrí todo lo que podía, perseguida por aquel fuerte sonido de desmoronamiento; de repente vi como una grite se formaba desde la parte que se rompía a un par de metros de donde estaba yo para luego expandirse, haciendo de dicho trozo una especie de placa que se rompió y comenzó a separarse poco a poco del resto del puente.

"¡Joder!" - Grite a la vez que aumentaba más mi velocidad, ya me faltaba poco para salir. Para cuando me faltaban pocos metros para cruzar dicha placa esta se termino de separar y cedió a la gravedad así que yo salte pare evitar caer al vació con ella y milagrosamente conseguí agarrarme del borde que quedaba del puente, pero el trozo que agarraba mi mano derecha se rompió por lo que quede colgando de una mano. Grite mientras me zarandeaba bruscamente de la mano que me evita una muerte segura ya que intentaba alcanzar con la otra de nuevo el borde, finalmente lo logré y pude subir.

Cuando por fin termine de recorrer lo poco que quedaba del puente y sentí que pisaba tierra firme, caí de rodillas y comencé a llorar, habían sido muchas emociones juntas, mis lagrimás calientes se camuflaban con las frías gotas de lluvia que todavía seguían cayendo.

* * *

Para cuando me conseguí calmar continué caminando por una subida hasta que llegué a un punto donde sólo había una enorme pared de piedra con un gran grieta delante de mí.

"¿Y ahora qué hago?" - Le pregunté.

"Tienes que subir" - Me dijo.

"A no ser que me crezcan alas no lo creo"

"La grieta es lo suficientemente ancha como para que tú entres y puedas subir"

"Será una broma ¿Verdad?"

"Creo que con todo lo que has hecho anteriormente subir por una grieta no será problema" - Me dijo para después colgar. Maldije mentalmente.

Sin tener otra elección me puse de lado para entrar en la grieta - "Vamos Nam, puedes hacerlo" - Dije. Colocando un pie en la parte delantera de la grieta y otro en la parte trasera, apoye los brazos y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban comencé a subir por el terreno escarpado. La ascensión fue complicada debido a la lluvia y viento, sumándole las rocas que se desprendían a cada rato; del mismo modo también la sensación de angustia y miedo, ya que por un lado agobiaba los momentos en los que la grieta se empequeñecía y casi no podía pasar y por el otro el miedo a perder el equilibrio y caer, no hacía más que aumentar.

Para mi suerte finalmente llegué al final del recorrido que me llevo hasta una cueva la cual comencé a recorrer siguiendo la luz que se veía al fondo para finalmente salir de ahí y encontrarme con otro poblado abandonado el cual difería mucho del anterior por el hecho de que las casas eran de, sobre todo, madera y piedra.

"Bien ya has llegado al acantilado de la montaña" - Me dijo ella.

Pero no le hice mucho caso ya que delante de mis ojos, cerca del precipicio, habían restos de la nave. Rápidamente corrí hasta ellos donde me adentre para llevar a cabo el mismo procedimiento que con los restos de la playa, comencé tocando todo tipo de aparatos y botones con la esperanza de que alguno funcionara pero nada; seguido a esto revise entre los compartimentos para encontrar varias bengalas químicas que guarde en mi mochila y, para mi suerte, un par de latas de conservas - **"Por lo menos podre comer algo" - **Pensé.

Salí de la nave, refugiada bajo una plancha de metal de la lluvia hice un pequeño fuego para entrar en calor y comenzar a comer una de las latas. Mientras comía seguí intentando procesar todo lo que había vivido en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas pero para mi cerebro era casi imposible.

Entonces a lo lejos, entre la oscuridad de la noche se podía ver una especie de construcción bastante alta.

"Oye una pregunta, ¿Eso que veo a lo lejos qué es?"

"Te refieres a la construcción alargada con forma de barra"

"Sí"

"Es una antigua antena de comunicaciones"

"**¿Antena de comunicaciones? - **Pensé - "¿Y funciona?"

"Sinceramente no sé decirte pero ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?"

"Que tan descabellada vez la idea de que sin la antena funcionara poder mandar una señal de socorro"

"Si los generadores de la estación funcionan todo es posible"

Instantáneamente se dibujo una sonrisa en mi rostro.

"El camino es un poco complicado"

"No me importa" - Le dije - "Haré lo que haga falta"

"De acuerdo esa es la actitud, ahora descansa, necesitas recuperar fuerzas para lo que te espera. Contactamos mañana, buenas noches" - Me dijo.

Así que con una nueva esperanza creciente dentro de mí y mi vista fija en la estructura que se erigía a lo lejos poco a poco el sueño, por causa del extremo cansancio, se fue apoderando de mí hasta que finalmente me rendí con el pensamiento de que si todo salia bien podría salir de aquí, ver a todos mis amigos y sobretodo a él.

**Bueno he aquí la primera parte de este capítulo, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Me gustaría que me dijerais también, por favor, si os esperabais todo esto quiero saberlo. Aparte de eso no me jusgueis mucho si alguna de las descripciones no se entiende del todo bien, no soy muy bueno a la hora de describir con tanta precisión.**

**Además no pensaba dividir el capítulo pero es que me parecía que con todo lo que tenía lo podía hacer y además por una cuestión de calidad, ya que me conozco y seguro que queriendo publicarlo todo de una vez la parte que viene la hubiera hecho muy rápida y no como me hubiera gustado; y así también puedo agregar más cosas para hacerlo más completo y mejor.**

**Por último, la canción que da nombre al capítulo os la diré en la siguiente parte. También me gustaría saber qué os parece lo de las canciones, las habéis escuchado, os gustan; decidmelo por fa. **

**Sin más, hasta la próxima, espero vuestro reviews y que lo hayáis disfrutado. **


	6. Chapter 6: Warrior (Part 2)

Capítulo 5: Warrior (Part 2)

**Narra Vanitas.**

Estaba acostado en mi cama, mirando al techo desde hacía bastante tiempo procesando una y otra vez todo lo que había visto, como la imagen de Naminé se hacía visible, colgando de aquellos cables, su cara de miedo. Después de como se calló y al golpearse con el suelo se atravesó con aquel objeto, el sonido de aquel grito todavía seguía retumbando en mi mente y a cada momento que cerraba los ojos su cara de dolor seguía ahí, inamovible.

¿Pero qué hacía ella allí? Era lo que se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, como demonios había llegado ella a ese sitio y lo más importante de todo qué mundo sería en el que ella se encontraba para ir a buscarla. Lo había intentado una vez que nos fuimos del castillo, se suponía que los portales funcionaban con la simple lógica de pensar en un lugar que recordaras y este te llevaría hasta allí; pues intentaba hacer aquello pero el portal no funcionaba y eso sólo me irritaba más. No sabía si ella seguía viva o no y el no poder hacer nada para rescatarla me estaba matando.

Lleve mis ojos a cierto punto de la cama donde vi a la mascota de Naminé intentando llamar mi atención saltando - "Largate" - Le dije mientras volvía a mirar al techo pero la criatura volvió a hacerlo pero yo la ignore y sin esperarmelo el bicho se tiro en sima de mi cara, haciendo que rápidamente me incorporara para agarrala y mirarla con rabia - "¡Qué coño se supone que haces! ¡No ves que estoy de humor, vete a joder a otro!" - Y justo cuando me disponía a lanzarlo recapacite ya que pensé en algo - "Un momento... tú estabas aquella noche cuando ella se fue" - La criatura al instante asintió - "Entonces tú lo viste todo" - El bicho volví a asentir.

Sin pesarlo dos veces cerré mis ojos para conectarme con la criatura, ellos eran parte de mi y por lo tanto yo podía ver lo que ellos habían visto. La imagen poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma y entonces lo vi, él estaba debajo de la cama pero desde ahí podía verla sus piernas.

De repente la puerta se abrió de un sólo golpe.

"Naminé" - Escuche como alguien le dijo, era el imbécil de Sora.

"Sora" - Le dijo ella.

"¡Naminé!" - Repitió el estúpido mientras corría abrazarla- "Te he echado mucho de menos" - Le dijo mientras yo sentía como la sangre me hervía.

"Y yo a ti también" - Le dijo esta.

"Venga vamos, tenemos que irnos" - Le dijo mientras vi como este la jalaba pero ella no se movía - "Naminé ¿Ocurre algo?" - Ella nunca respondió.

"Y entonces ¿Por qué no te mueves?"

"Sora"

"Dime"

"No me quiero ir" - Le dijo y entonces yo sorprendí.

"¿Cómo?" - Le dijo incrédulo.

"No me quiero ir"

"Naminé no estamos para bromas, venga muévete" - Le dijo este mientras se veía como tiraba de ella pero esta no se movía.

"**Es qué eres demasiado gilipollas como para ver que ella se quiere quedar" - **Pensé

"No es una broma Sora, quiero quedarme" - Le dijo ella y entonces sonreí.

Entonces este la cargo contra su voluntad y se la llevó, y ahí se acabo la visión.

"Ella no quería irse... ¡Ella no quería irse!" - Grite eufórico - "Pero entonces... ¿Por qué el maestro me dijo que todo era una mentira? Necesito buscar respuestas y, sobre todo, encontrarla" - Dije mientras dejaba a cosa rara en el suelo y me iba.

* * *

**Narra Naminé.**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente a medida que me iba incorporando, apenas estaba amaneciendo y todo se encontraba en una perfecta y profunda paz. Una vez de pie me estiré sólo para sentir una dolorosa corriente eléctrica que me recorrió de arriba a bajo, tenía agujetas en todo los sitios habidos y por haber de mi cuerpo. Me frote los ojos y luego mire a la antena a lo lejos.

"**Menudo viajecito me espera hoy"** \- El cual empezaría por averiguar como subir la cascada que dividía la aldea en dos.

"Vas a necesitar ayuda para subir eso" - Me dijo ella.

"A no ser que tengas una escalera muy larga no sé otra forma"

"Hay una forma, entra en la nave y mira en el compartimento que está justo a la derecha"

"Vale" - Y al hacerlo vi algo que no me esperaba - "¿Un piolet? ¿Esperas qué escale la montaña?"

"Sí"

"Tú crees que con la forma física que tengo lo vaya a hacer"

"Con todo lo que hiciste ayer creo que esto no es nada" - Me dijo y gruñendo agarre el objeto para salir del lugar.

"**Bueno vamos a ver como es esto" - **Pensé mientras me acercaba a una a una plataforma de piedra. Clave el piolet en la superficie para luego agarrar mi mano a la roca y apoyar mis pies, luego solté el objeto para volverlo a clavar un poco más arriba y volver a hacer lo mismo, y así comencé a ascender. Una vez que estuve arriba de esta camine, a la izquierda, por un puente de madera que conectaba con una escalera que subía y me llevó, no muy lejos de donde estaba, hasta una capilla.

No le di importancia a eso ya que comencé a escalar la pared para subir hasta otro parte de la cascada. Esta no era recta sino que más bien imitaba la forma de una escalera, así que yo me encostraba en el segundo escalón de los otros cuatro que había. Esta no era muy grande, sólo estaba formada por la plataforma en la que estaba y un puente que me llevo a la plataforma de la derecha, donde comencé de nuevo a escalar la pared para llegar al tercer escalón el cual era bastante más amplio debido a que la parte en la que me encontraba yo había una casa bastante amplia y al otro lado de la cascada otra casa más pequeña.

Ahora tenía un nuevo problema, no podía escalar la pared desde la parte en que estaba debido a que la superficie no era buena para que el piolet se clavara y tenía miedo de comenzar a escalar y en cualquier momento este se soltara y yo cayera, tal vez la pared del lado izquierdo fuera mejor; pero al mirar la fuerte corriente que me separaba del otro lado rápidamente tuve que desechar la idea de meterme en el agua y cruzar al otro lado.

Entonces me di cuenta que la pared no era del todo continua de lo que yo creía, como unos diez metros más arriba sobresalía un pequeño saliente que por alguna razón que desconozco estaba unido a otro saliente del lado izquierdo mediante una biga de madera.

"Si consigo llegar a ese saliente y cruzar la biga podre pasar al otro lado... pero no puedo escalar la pared, si me caigo desde una altura de diez metros no sé si me matare pero es lo suficientemente alta como para romperme algo" - Dije mientras pensaba en una nueva forma de llegar ahí - "Tal vez desde alguno de los pisos de la casa pueda llegar" - Dije mirando la casa, en especial los tres pisos de altura que esta tenía.

Entre en el lugar y subí las escaleras a la segunda planta para rápidamente subir la siguiente tanda de escalones pero no pude ya que la escalera que llevaba a la última planta estaba completamente rota - "Mierda" - Dije, pero no me detuve corrí al balcón que tenía la segunda planta, en donde para mi suerte una parte del tejado que lo cubría estaba rota así que me subía al tejado podría acceder, por la ventana que estaba arriba de este, a la tercera planta.

Rápidamente salté y me agarre al tejado para luego subir mi cuerpo y una vez arriba entrar a la tercera planta. Corrí hasta la ventana que daba para el saliente - "Bien esta justo a la altura pero un poco lejos, si salto creo que llegue" - Dije mientras me subía al marco de la ventana - "Allá vamos" - Salté y para mi suerte conseguí llegar sin dejar parte de mi cuerpo colgando en el aire.

Una vez que me incorpore, camine hasta la biga la cual comencé a pasar lentamente para evitar cualquier tropiezo que me hiciera caer, porque si esto llegaba a pasar la corriente me arrastraría cascada abajo - "Bien ya llegué" - Dije una vez que sentí que mis pies tocaron el otro saliente - "Vale esta es la única forma que tengo de subir, así que espero que el numerito haya servido de algo" - Dije mientras agarraba, fuertemente, el piolet para clavarlo y comenzar a subir.

Milagrosamente esta parte de la roca si era lo suficientemente buena para escalar pero el único problema es que al estar pegada a la cascada esta estaba algo húmeda por lo que en ocasiones mis pies se resbalaban complicando así el ascenso. Finalmente conseguí subir al último escalón, el cual estaba bastante cerca del comienzo de la cascada y donde lo único que me separaba de continuar era un viejo puente de madera destartalado que parecía que se rompería en cualquier momento.

"Sólo porque es la única forma de continuar" - Dije mientras me disponía a pasar por él. Al instante en que puse un pie en este se escuchó como la estructura chirriaba y temblaba - **"Por favor que esta mierda no se venga a bajo, por favor" - **Suplique mentalmente mientras caminaba cual tortuga por la endeble estructura. Pero llego un momento en que este no aguanto más ya que sentí como alunas de las barras de apoyo se rompieron.

Para mi gran suerte, los tablones que continuaban cayeron y entonces el puente comenzó a precipitarse hacia delante, a medida que se hacía añicos, por lo que rápidamente corrí, por la poca superficie que quedaba, y salté para clavar el piolet contra la roca. Quede colgando de un solo brazo del vació mientras los trozos de la estructura se despeñaban cascada a bajo, coloqué mis piernas en la pared al igual que mi otra mano, hasta dolerme debido a la presión que estaba ejerciendo contra la áspera superficie, y comencé a subir hasta por fin llegar a tierra firme y dar un último vistazo hacía atrás, para ver todo lo que había tenido que subir que sin darme cuenta había sido bastante, antes de continuar.

* * *

Camine durante bastante tiempo por un camino serpentiante que me llevo hasta otra cara de la montaña, a veces teniendo que parar un poco debido al dolor de mis rodillas ya que al chocar contra la pared estas se dieron de lleno contra la pared y una prueba eran los raspones, por lo que un momento tuve que pararme para descansar.

"¿Por qué paras?"

"Necesito sólo un momento" - Le dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo.

"Vale, lo entiendo"

"¿Sabes si falta mucho para llegar a la torre?"

"No, ya queda menos"

"¿De veras?" - Le dije.

"Sí, mira a tu izquierda" - Al hacerlo pude ver como el camino se adentraba en la montaña por un túnel.

Me pare y camine hasta el comienzo del túnel sólo para ver que este estaba derrumbado pero entre los escombros había una grieta que pude pasar de lado, del otro lado me sorprendí al ver que el túnel tenía un esqueleto de bigas de acero para aguantar el peso de la montaña - "Interesante" - Dije mientras continuaba por el camino el cual me llevo a las ruinas de unos edificios de hormigón, era increíble como la arquitectura iba evolucionando a medida que avanzaba por la montaña.

El lugar estaba completamente en silencio, un silencio tenebroso, una pequeña capa de niebla cubría el suelo y este estaba formado por las ruinas de dos edificios, uno pegado a la montaña que se unía mediante una pasarela a una pequeña torre.

"Este sitio ¿Qué es?" - Le pregunté.

"Es un antiguo complejo científico de investigación"

"Es bastante pequeño"

"Que va, el edificio de la roca es la entrada al complejo que recorre toda la montaña"

"Entiendo"

"En este complejo esta zona de control de la antena"

"Así que es entrar al complejo y llegar a la zona de control, parece fácil" - Se produjo un silencio bastante largo - "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Verás lo que pasa es que la zona de control se encuentra casi al final del complejo y para llegar vas a tener que atravesar un laboratorio"

"No veo cuál es el problema"

"En ese laboratorio se hicieron pruebas con el ADN del Wendigo en animales" - Lo que dijo hizo que me pusiera nerviosa - "Y al parecer las cosas se torcieron"

"¿P-por qué?"

"No lo recuerdo bien, pero fue algo bastante gordo para que el ejercito tuviera que intervenir sólo me acuerdo de que mandaron a sellar el complejo y limpiar la zona"

"Limpiar"

"Bombardearon el sitio con plasma y créeme tenía que ser algo bastante gordo para usar plasma porque cuando una bomba impacta contra el suelo la vida no vuelve a crecer en este, de ahí que el lugar este completamente muerto y en ruinas"

"Pero de ¿Qué lo limpiaron?"

"No lo sé pero recuerdo que cuando cerraron el complejo muchos científicos quedaron dentro"

"Los dejaron a su suerte" - Dije impactada.

"Me temo que sí y lo peor es que los encerraron con lo que fuera que había ahí dentro también"

"Dios mío... y yo tengo que entrar ahí"

"Sí"

"Pero si la puerta está cerrada ¿Cómo entro?"

"Primero que nada ve a la torre y una vez allí verás"

"De acuerdo"

Fui hasta de el edificio de la montaña y una vez dentro subí hasta el segundo piso para salir a la especie de balcón que conectaba con la pequeña torre mediante la pasarela, al llegar a esta me di cuenta de que estaba partida hasta la mitad pero para mi suerte el hueco no era tan grande y lo pude saltar sin dificultad; una vez del otro lado subí la escalera que rodeaba la torre hasta llegar al punto más alto.

"Vale ya estoy aquí"

"Bien ¿Ves los cables esos por encima de tu cabeza?"

"Sí" - Le dije mirando arriba.

"Lo único que tienes que hacer es colgarte de ellos para llegar al otro lado"

Cogiendo el piolet y usándolo como gancho me deje descender por aquel cable hasta llegar al techo del edificio, que estaba roto, me solté y caí en una parte inundada.

"¡O dios está congelada!" - Dije al instante pero luego mire al pasillo, no muy grande, que se extendía delante de mí y justo al final una enorme puerta de acero.

Salí del agua, subiendo unos escalones, para poco a poco ir caminando hasta dicha puerta, a cada paso que daba sentía como mis nervios aumentaban,casi se podía decir que estaba temblando, y para contrarrestarlo no hacía más que apretar con todas mis fuerzas el mango del piolet. Una vez que estuve delante de la imponente puerta escuché como ella me llamaba.

"Una vez que entres primero que nada tienes que ir a la sala de máquinas y encender el generador de luz"

"¿Todavía hay electricidad?"

"Esta montaña es rica en gas y la instalación se servía de ello, las tuberías que queden deben seguir llevando el gas de un lado al otro del complejo así que los generadores si no fueron dañados tras el bombardeo de deberían seguir funcionando"

"Entiendo"

"Escuchame atentamente, cuando entres ahí no sé lo que te puedes encontrar" - Me dijo sería y yo me puse más tensa.

"Sólo preocupemosno por llegar a la sala de control" - Le dije.

"De acuerdo" - Entonces la puerta delante de mí comenzó a abrirse lo suficiente como para que yo pasara - "Es lo máximo que abrirla, ¡Rápido antes que se cierre!"

Y como ella dijo, entré rápidamente y la pesada puerta de metal se cerró a mis espaldas.

El lugar estaba completamente a oscuras, no podía ver nada lo cual no me daba buena espina así abrí rápido la mochila y saque una de las bengalas, al instante una luz verde ilumino suficiente el lugar como para ver algo. El lugar estaba completamente en solitario y en silencio, estaba en un estado deplorable debido al paso del tiempo, di una rápida pasada a la zona que podía ver y de repente sentí como se me bajaba la tensión; la puerta, por el lado de adentro, estaba llena de arañazos - **"¿Qué coño habrá pasado aquí?" - **Pensé mientras pasaba mis dedos por la superficie.

Respirando profundamente me di la vuelta, mirando a lo poco que se podía ver del pasillo que se extendía por delante de mí, me arme de valor y comencé a caminar. Lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de los tacones de mis botines a cada paso que daba, pero aun así a veces se escuchaba el ruido de alguna tubería que retumbaba de de las diferentes partes del complejo que me ponía los pelos de punta; el ambiente se sentía muy cargado y si a eso le sumábamos de que no podía ver casi nada hasta que lo tuviera casi en sima me agobiaba bastante.

De repente llegué a un punto donde había había tres pasillos - "¿Izquierda, derecha o hacía delante?" - Dije mirando a cada uno de los tres caminos a seguir por lo que agarre la radio y pregunte - "¿Sabes a dónde debo ir?" - Pregunté pero lo único que se escuchó fueron interferencias - "¡Maldición!" - **"Vale estoy sola en este laberinto, no pasa nada" - Pensé - "Tiene que haber alguna forma de encontrar la sala de máquinas"**

Entonces me di cuenta de que en la pared había un mapa de la instalación, lo cual me alegro bastante, así que rápidamente comencé a buscar la sala - "Vale por el pasillo de la izquierda y luego a la derecha después de pasar otro pasillo, luego cruzo a la izquierda en la siguiente bifurcación y después todo recto" - Dije memorizando la ruta. Una vez que la lo había hecho tome el pasillo de la izquierda a paso veloz ya que lo único que quería era poder iluminar aquel maldito lugar de una vez por todas, pero entre tanto recorrido no paraba de pensar en una cosa, ¿Dónde estarían los cadáveres de los científicos?

* * *

Llegué a aquel pasillo que tenía que pasar para después cruzar a la derecha pero tuve que parar un momento al ver varías manchas de sangre seca que iban a la izquierda, tenía la tentación de ir por ahí pero algo me decía que eso no era una buena idea así que como la bengala que tenía se estaba apagando opte por lanzarla lo más lejos que pude en esa dirección mientras encendía otra; y entonces lo vi, lo poco que iluminaba la bengala antes de apagarse me permitió ver los pies de un cadáver que se adentraba en la más profunda oscuridad. Aquello provoco en mí un extraño sentimiento que no podía entender pero no me detuve a pensar más en ello y sólo continué.

A medida que me avanzaba sólo podía pensar en que sentirían aquellas personas al verse encerradas aquí con algo que los asechabas, sin poder hacer nada para salvarse, qué sentirían cuando las luces se apagaron o cuándo vieron que ya no podían escapar más de la muerte. También pensé en todos los seres queridos de aquellas personas, qué sentirían cuando descubrieron que no volverían a ver más a todos aquellos que fueron sepultados aquí; por último, mientras cruzaba a la derecha, pensé en las personas que en primer lugar los encerraron aquí y en segundo en los que ordenaron cerrar el complejo, qué sentirían al dar aquellas órdenes.

"Joder" - Dije al ver que se me estaba apagando otra bengala, a este paso se me van a acabar las bengalas y no voy a llegar a la dichosa sala. Apenas estaba cruzando por el pasillo de la izquierda cuando pasó. De repente escuché una serie de ruidos que se producían de todas partes, eran como aullidos dolorosos de animales que me erizaban la piel hasta más no poder y lo peor de todo era que se estaban acercando.

Una vez que ya tuve luz comencé a correr lo más que podía, pero el camino era largo y los ruidos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y por culpa del eco no sabía de que parte venían, no sabía cuánto me quedaba para llegar hasta la sala de máquinas pero para mi suerte encontré una puerta a mitad del camino así que no dude en esconderme ahí. Para mi mala suerte cuando intente abrirla esta estaba trancada pero no me pensaba detener por lo que agarre el piolet, lo metí contra la manija y comencé a hacer presión hasta que finalmente la conseguí abrir produciendo un sonoro chirrido el cual vino acompañado de algo que cayó contra el suelo. Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de gritar al ver el cadáver que se había desplomado delante de mí.

También tuve que aguantarme el asco que me dio tener que tirar de sus hombros para sacarlo y así meterme en la habitación y cerrar la puerta. De repente todo se quedo en silencio, los ruidos habían parado, eso me produjo un mal presentimiento. No sabía si salir o no, por lo que decidí esperar un poco hasta que estuviera preparada y para aprovechar el tiempo decidí explorar el lugar, lo que no me esperaba era al darme la vuelta, ya que todo el rato estuve mirando a la puerta, fue ver una fila de cuatro sillas, parecidas a las que hay en los dentistas, pero con correas, todas tenían restos de sangre por todos lados.

"Dios pero ¿Qué demonios pasaría en este sitio?" - Dije mientras pasaba mirando cada silla - "Es una carnicería"

Luego me dirigí a la mesa que había en el centro del lugar para ver varías inyectadoras usadas pero una no y la agarre, esta contenía un extraño líquido negro y tenía un papelito que ponía 'W-12', dejé aquello en la mesa y me centre en un archivo que había al lado el cual abrirlo entre sus muchas páginas contenía bastante fotos, explicitas, de disecciones que harían temblar hasta al estómago más fuerte; así como bastantes páginas con mucha información que pase por encima ya que básicamente explicaban varías fórmulas químicas que habían dibujadas y no entendía. Pero al llegar al final, la página estaba en blanco y lo único que tenía era un titulo - "W-12" - Leí. Rápidamente volví al principio y vi como en la primera hoja, al comienzo, ponía 'W-1' y justo al comienzo de la información ponía sujeto W-1.

Deje el archivo ya que no quería saber nada de lo que ponía y entonces vi una pequeña grabadora a un lado la cual encendí al instante.

"_Diario del doctor Parks, llevo casi un mes en este maldito lugar alejado de la mano de dios, al parecer el gobierno no quiere que llevemos a cabo estos experimentos en la ciudad debido al peligro que supone dado los resultados obtenidos de aquel experimento inicial... ¡Maldición! No fue culpa nuestra que aquel animal atacara a uno de nuestros compañeros, la sepa era bastante inestable pero al final conseguimos aislarla... pero a ellos no les importó, no quieren que cunda el pánico y por eso nos mandaron aquí, porque si algo pasa será más fácil controlarlo aquí que allá" - _Se produjeron interferencias - _"Todas nuestras pruebas han fallado, al no tener los equipos avanzados de la ciudad y tener solamente este material anticuado, nos es imposible estudiar el ADN del Wendigo de manera optima, quieren resultados pero no se enteran que de esta manera es complicado. Nos piden que busquemos una forma de generar una maldita sepa que sea capaz de matar al Wendigo y así no arriesgar más vida de soldados, pero el ADN de ese ser es complicado de estudiar tiene composiciones que jamás habíamos visto. Y en todos los sujetos de prueba en que hemos inyectado cada uno de las sustancias que hemos ideado, tras ensayo y error, sólo han dado lugar a que muten y se conviertan en engendros parecidos a ese demonio, son agresivos pero a diferencia del otro estos no son capaces de volverse incorpóreos lo cual ha facilitado su eliminación y posterior disección... Hasta la fecha hemos probado con once sujetos, cinco de ellos eliminados y diseccionados, los tres siguientes llevaran el mismo destino dentro de poco, los últimos tres se han convertido en los anteriores así que no esperaremos mucho para hacer lo mismo... sólo espero que el doce funcione... esto está acabando conmigo, el amor que le tenía a la ciencia se esta apagando a cada día que paso en esta montaña, sólo sigo aquí por mi hija; es una de sus mejores soldados y sé que como las cosas se tuerzan la enviaran junto a otro equipo a correr la misma suerte que el de Ventus y no puedo permitir eso... será mejor que vaya preparando las cosas para la siguiente prueba – _De repente se escuchó una alarma - _¿Qué habrá pasado ahora?"_

Después de más interferencias se volvió a escuchar algo, era el hombre y parecía agitado y nervioso - _"E-Esas cosas han escapado... pensamos que lo teníamos controlado pero no fue así y al pedir ayuda esos cabrones del gobierno han ordenado encerrarnos y dejarnos a nuestra suerte – _Se escucharon varios temblores - _"¡Esos malditos están bombardeando la zona! Tienen miedo de que algo haya salido, cuando no es así, y están limpiando la zona – _Al fondo se escuchaban gritos - _"Esas cosas nos están cazando... vi como uno salía de los conductos de ventilación y se abalanzaba sobre uno de mis colegas... le arrancó la traquea de un solo mordisco" - _Se volvió a escuchar otro ruido - "_¡Mierda las luces han fallado! Ahora si que estamos jodidos, a oscuras y sin armas para defendernos seremos masacrados dentro de poco... no pienso morir sin hacer nada"- "Vas a salir es una locura" - _Le dijo alguien _\- "No me importa iré a los generadores e intentare encenderlos, tú te puedes quedar aquí si quieres pero yo me voy" -_ Dijo_ \- "Ya sé que esta montaña será mi tumba pero eso no me importa ya que el cristal nos ha demostrado que la muerte es sólo el comienzo de algo nuevo, de lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no poder volver a ver a mi hija y decirle cuanto la quiero y de lo orgulloso que estoy de la mujer que se ha convertido... me hubiera gustado poder arreglar las cosas con ella" - _Dijo y al instante la grabación acabó.

Para cuando terminé de escuchar aquellos últimos testimonios, sentí como mi cuerpo era invadido por la tristeza - "Pobre hombre" - Susurré. Respire profundamente mientras levantaba la cabeza y entonces vi un conducto de ventilación con la rejilla caída, al instante recordé lo de la grabación - "No es seguro estar aquí" - Dije mientras, no se porque razón, guardaba la documentación, la grabadora y el W-12 para luego salir, abrí muy lentamente la puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para salir y correr lo más rápido que pude antes de que la bengala que tenía se acabara.

* * *

"Vale aquí es" - Dije cuando llegué al final del pasillo, había una puerta media abierta que al abrirla llevaba a unas escaleras que descendían en la oscuridad - **"Escaleras, tenían que ser escaleras" ** \- Pensé mientras bajaba, una vez que llegué, me encontré en una enorme sala con largos pasillos de máquinas - "Vale ya estoy aquí, ¿Dónde estará el interruptor?" - Dije mientras caminaba de un lado a otro entre los distintos pasillos. Entonces me di cuenta de que la bengala se estaba apagando y la deje caer, y al hacerlo, para mi sorpresa me di cuenta de que habían gotas de sangre que iban hacía la derecha, como una especie de camino.

"**No tengo nada que perder" - **Pensé mientras encendía otra bengala para ponerme a seguir el rastro de sangre, torcí a la derecha, en uno de los pasillos adyacentes, para luego seguir recto y ver como las gotas cada vez se hacían algo más grandes hasta que finalmente, por llevar la vista todo rato en el suelo, no me di cuenta de los pies que asomaron entre las sombras hasta que finalmente los tuve encima; ahí sí que no pude aguantar el grito más pero me tape la boca rápido. Sentía como el corazón se me iba a salir.

Una vez que me recompuse, agarré la bengala que la había dejado caer, camine un par de pasos más hasta estar justo delante del cadáver que pertenecía al de un hombre el cual estaba complemente destrozado, parecía como si una jauría de animales lo hubieran devorado. No quería seguir mirándolo, ya sabía de donde provenían el rastro de sangre así que sólo continué hacía delante hasta que finalmente llegué al otro lado de la sala donde para mi surte encontré una caja con el símbolo de alto voltaje - "¡Es ahí!" - Dije mientras me acercaba rápido e intentaba abrir la caja pero esta estaba cerrada con llave; lo cual no me detuvo ya que rápidamente hice palanca con el piolet para abrirla y al conseguirlo justo delante de mi estaba la palanca para encender la luz - "¡Sí!"

Pero cuando intente bajarla esta no lo hizo - "¿Qué coño?" - Entonces me di cuenta de que justo al lado de la palanca había una cerradura para desbloquearla - "Será una broma verdad" - Pensé desbloquear la palanca con el piolet pero no podía, el piolet no era la solución para todo, se me tenía que ocurrir algo. Y así fue - "Por la posición en que apunta el cuerpo, tal vez la persona estaba dirigiéndose hasta aquí" - Dije mientras me acercaba de nuevo al hombre - "Esto no va a ser bonito" - Dije mientras me arrodillaba y comenzaba a cachearlo. No tenía nada en los bolsillos de su pantalón así que fui al bolsillo del pecho de su bata blanca pero antes de mirar me quede sorprendida al ver la plaquita - "Doctor Parks" - Dije - "Eres tú el de las grabaciones, era verdad que intestabas llegar a aquí... y casi los consigues" - Dije mirando los pocos metros que lo separaban de la caja de voltaje.

Tampoco había nada en ese bolsillo, lo cual me frustro bastante, pero cuando estaba por darme por vencida vi como algo brotaba de su puño, había muerto sujetando algo. Al abrirle el puño para ver que tenía, no pude evitar romperle sin querer un par de dedos que cayeron al suelo – ** "Menudo día llevo" - **Pensé mientras agarraba el papel arrugado, desembolberlo vi que estaba la llave lo cual casi me hizo gritar de la emoción pero también me fije en el papel, era una fotografía pero debido a las manchas de sangre secas no se podía ver bien.

Pero no le di mucha importancia, guarde la foto en mi bolsillo y fui directa a la caja de voltaje donde introduje la llave y la gire, y después de escuchar un click - "Por favor que funcione" - Dije mientras bajaba la palanca. Al principio no paso nada pero de repente se escucharon un montón de ruidos de máquinas y finalmente se hizo la luz.

"¡Sí!" - Salté de alegría mientras soltaba la bengala - "Ya sólo falta llegar a la sala de control" - Pero el idílico momento no duro mucho ya que la fondo de la sala se escucho un fuerte ruido metálico y cuando me di la vuelta asustada vi como del techo, de uno de los conductos de ventilación una de la rejillas se había soltado y se columpiaba de un lado a otro - **"Eso no puede ser nada bueno"** \- Pensé mientras cargaba el arco y me disponía salir.

Comencé a caminar muy lentamente, con cautela, mirando de un lado a otro, nada se escuchaba y eso me ponía de los nervios; de repente se escucharon unos ruidos detrás de mí, como de garras, que me hicieron darme la vuelta rápidamente pero no había nada. Al darme la vuelta, rápidamente vi como algo paso por delante de mi y disparé pero no le conseguí dar era muy rápido - "Está jugando conmigo y aquí soy un blanco fácil" - Dije mirando de una lado a otro, entonces miré una de las máquinas que tenía a mi lado y rápidamente la escale y me subí al techo - "Desde aquí arriba tengo más visibilidad" - Dije cargando una flecha y mirando de un lado a otro pero no había movimiento.

De repente, en la máquina de delante cayó lo que parecía un mono pero idéntico al Wendigo, exceptuando las multitud de colas, estos tenía su forma de simio pero su piel era puro músculo y los afilados colmillos sobresalían de la boca. Al instante la criatura grito y yo no pude evitar disparar pero falle y en vez de darle donde quería le di en un hombro. El grito de dolor del bicho fue un detonante para que comenzara a correr, saltando por por los techos de las máquinas, seguida de la criatura y por tanta velocidad no calcule bien uno de los saltos y en vez de caer en el techo caí justo en uno de los bordes perdiendo el equilibrio y caí al suelo.

Me dolía todo el costado que empleé como almohada al caer, pero eso no me detuvo así que me pare rápidamente para correr ya que no muy lejos, por ese pasillo, estaba la puerta de salida pero lo peor era que podía escuchar los pasos de ese bicho por encima de mí lo cual me hizo correr más deprisa pero cuando estaba a punto de salir pasillo de máquinas la criatura se me abalanzó por la espalda y me hizo caer al suelo.

Me levanté y me di la vuelta, y en vez de disparare use el arco como un bate y con todas mis fuerzas lo golpee, estrellando a la criatura contra una de las máquinas pero esto no lo afecto mucho ya que se me abalanzó pero yo conseguí poner el arco de por medio como escudo. Caímos al suelo, yo de espaldas al suelo con ese bicho encima de mí intentado morderme el cuello pero al tener el arco de por medio no hacía más que empujarlo para alejarlo pero este era más fuerte; hasta que en un momento que pude reunir todas mis fuerzas lo empuje de tal manera que ahora era yo la que estaba arriba de él.

La criatura no paraba de retorcerse pero eso no me detuvo así que con una mano que aguantaba el arco que oprimía su cuello con la otra saque el piolet y sin miedo se lo hundí en la cabeza una y otra vez sintiendo como sangre me salpicaba la cara, había entrado en un bucle sin darme cuenta, hasta que finalmente paré al sentir que yo no se movía. Saque el piolet escuchado como este desgarraba la carne y cráneo al salir, mire la mano que lo sujetaba y esta temblaba, me limpie la cara ya que mi visión estaba borrosa a causa de la sangre y luego mire la cabeza del bicho que estaba completamente destrozada.

Sin más agarre el arco y salí de ese lugar, la pelea habría alertado a los demás que estaba por el lugar.

Una vez que salí de la sala de máquinas me dirigía a otro mapa de la zona y vi que si tomaba el pasillo que estaba delante de mí llegaría directa a la sala de control. Comencé a recorrer dicho pasillo hasta que de pronto se abrió una trampilla del conducto de ventilación y de esta salió otra de esa criatura. Pero yo no di tiempo a nada, ya que una vez que esta toco el suelo le di una patada para apartarlo y rápidamente materialice una flecha para una vez que el bicho se recompuso se la clave por debajo de la mandíbula, directa al cerebro. El bicho cayo inmóvil en el suelo y yo continué a paso firme sin vacilación alguna.

Finalmente llegué al final del pasillo pero la parte que lo conectaba con la continuación hacia la sala de control estaba completamente derrumbado.

"Mierda" - Dije entre dientes - **"Y ahora ¿Qué hago?" - **Pensé y entonces vi un hueco en la pared de la izquierda al que se podía acceder escalando los escombros, así que así fue, comencé a escalar los escombros hasta llegar a dicho hueco en el que dejarme caer entre en una sala que estaba separada de otra a través de un pasillo de cristal.

Al mirar, vi que podía acceder al pasillo a través del agujero de una rejilla, por lo que me monte en la gran caja que había justo ahí por lo que si saltaba lo suficiente podría llegar, así que al saltar conseguí agarrar el borde para luego apoyar mis pies en la pared y subí. Me deje caer el otro lado, encima de un panel de control para luego bajarme y acercarme a la otra pared de cristal - "Debe haber alguna forma de romper este cristal" - Dije mientras colocaba mi mano en él. De repente escuché un ruido de tuberías que me puso los pelos de punta.

Entonces recordé - "Ella me dijo que muchas de las tuberías de la instalación llevaban gas para su funcionamiento" - Dije mientras me acercaba a la antigua tubería que estaba bastante oxidada y rápidamente se me ocurrió un plan, primero abrí mi mochila y saque los documentos y de ahí saque la última hoja en blanco y cinta, la cual pegue en la punta de una de las flechas que materialice, una vez con la flecha preparada la metí en la mochila y saque al piolet; el cual clave en la llave de gas y comencé a hacer palanca.

De repente la puerta del otro lado de la sala se abrió y de ellas salió una jauría de esas bestias que comenzaron a golpear el cristal salvajemente - "Joder" - Dije mientras seguía haciendo fuerza hasta que la llave cedió con un sonoro ruido y de repente un gas verde y apestoso comenzó a llenar el lugar rápidamente, comencé a toser y mi visión se estaba nublando, estaba mareada. Como pude me subí al panel de control y salte para agarrarme al hueco y subir hasta que pude llegar a la otra parte, donde me deje caer de espaladas al suelo, no me importaba el dolor sólo quería respirar ya que el gas me estaba asfixiando.

Una vez que me recompuse, corrí detrás de una máquina y saque la flecha y la caja de cerrillas, prendí una e inmediatamente prendí el papel - "Espero que esto funcione" - Dije mientras apuntaba al hueco, al disparar rápidamente me escondí detrás de la máquina y de repente se escucho el fuerte estruendo de la explosión que silencio por completo los alaridos de los monstruos seguido de una luminosa luz anaranjada.

Al levantarme y mirar, había varias cosas en llamas y el cristal había desaparecido así que comencé a caminar a través de los escombros hasta llegar a la puerta de la otra sala, por donde entraron los bichos los cuales estaban completamente desperdigados por todo el lugar excepto uno, que estaba al lado de la puerta con su cuerpo aplastado por un trozo de roca pero aún así intentaba alcanzarme a la vez que gruñía casi en susurros. Sin ningún tipo de sentimiento o pena, sino completamente fría, agarre el arco y le dispare una flecha en la cabeza para luego guardar el arco y salir de ahí como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

Una vez fuera, torcí a la derecha y en el siguiente cruce igual ya que si lo que creía era correcto el camino me llevaría de nuevo al camino y así fue, al salir llegué a un camino que estaba con los escombros así que continué por aquel pasillo de nuevo hasta que finalmente llegué a una doble puerta que estaba cerrada y al abrirla, justo ahí, delante de mis ojos estaba la sala de control. Entre en la enorme sala circular y corrí hasta el fondo, donde estaba la enorme mesa de control en la cual comencé a tocar todos los botones que había con la esperanza que algo pasara, pero nada.

"**¿Cómo no funciona si toda la instalación ya tiene electricidad?" - **Pensé.

Entonces vi algo que la euforia de momento me impidió, el techo estaba abierto a causa de los bombardeos y como consecuencia y montón de escombros había caído en el panel dañandolo. Necesite un momento para asimilarlo todo, pero cuando lo hice no pude evitar gritar a causa de la frustración y la ira para luego sacar el piolet y comenzar a golpear el panel una y otra vez la maldita mierda aquella. Quería llorar, pero no lo iba hacer prefería descargar la ira así, cuando ya no pude más de senté en el suelo sin hacer ni pensar nada. De repente se escucharon un montón de interferencia en la radio.

"¿Estás ahí?"

"Sí" - Dije seca.

"¡Oh dios! Pensé que te había pasado algo y no sabía que hacer"

"Tranquila estoy bien"

"¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?"

"No quiero hablar de ello ahora"

"Pero.."

"He dicho que no" - Dije cortante. Hubo un momento de silencio - "El panel no funciona" - Le dije - "Por el bombardeo el techo se derrumbo y cayeron rocas sobre el panel volviéndolo mierda"

"¡Mierda!" - Dijo ella.

"Sí, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer" - Dije agachando la cabeza.

"Todavía ahí una forma" - Me dijo.

"Te escucho"

"Primero levantate" - Me dijo y lo hice - "Ahora mira a través del techo" - Al hacelo, al fondo vi la antena - "Al encender la central aunque el panel no funcione la antena sí y si no me equivoco en la punta hay una caja de control para la comunicación" - Me dijo.

"O sea, tengo que escalarla verdad"

"No hay más remedio" - Me dijo.

"Si es la única forma que tengo que contactar con mis amigos lo haré"

"Bien, para salir de aquí metete por la grieta de la pared de la derecha y continua hasta el final"

Me dirigí hasta la grieta de la pared y al entrar, me había metido en una zona llena de tuberías de vapor, el espacio era mínimo por lo que tuve que ponerme de lado para caminar - "¡Joder!" - Grite de dolor cuando, sin querer, pegue mi espalda a una de las tuberías que estaban ardiendo y me queme, por lo que tuve que ir con más cuidado hasta llegar a una parte donde el recorrido torcía a la derecha y tuve que agacharme con mucho cuidado para no quemarme y comenzar a camiar de rodillas hasta que al final llegué a una rejilla que para abrir tuve que acostar y comenzar a patear hasta abrir.

Cuando por fin salí del lugar, no me podía creer lo estaba viendo, poco después de la barandilla delante de mí había un barranco que nacía entre un montón de montañas nevadas - "Increíble" - Dije al ver el hermoso panorama, nunca en mi vida había visto nieve ni sentido aquella brisa tan helada que había en el lugar por lo que estaba bastante emocionada, pero tuve que dejar mi emoción de lado y bajar por las escaleras de la izquierda que me conducieron a un puente de acero que llevaba a una montaña, dicho puente estaba partido por la mitad pero para mi suerte había una barra de acero que lo unía.

"Vamos" - Dije mientras cruzaba aquella barra donde no pude evitar mirar al vació que se extendía debajo de mis pies, como me cayera era una muerte segura. Termine de pasar la barra y la otra parte del puente para llegar a una pequeña montaña que subí por un camino serpentiante entre escombros y ruinas de antiguos edificios hasta que llegue a la cima que era como una pequeña ladera, delante de mí estaba la imponete antena.

Pero lo que también me dejo sin palabras era que no me había dando cuenta que estaba también-

"La nave de Cid"

"Gran parte de los restos, quitando los que cayeron por el barranco, están aquí" - Me dijo -"Entra en el edificio que tienes delante y sube hasta el segundo piso"

"Espera" - Le dije mientras me acercaba a los restos ya que había algo que no paraba de hacer ruido. Entre en uno de los compartimientos y descubrí que lo que hacía ruido era una especie de transmisor - "Un transmisor"

"¿Cómo?"

"Aquí hay un transmisor, debe haberse activado para mandar una señal de socorro, tal vez esto nos permita comunicarnos mejor con ellos" - Le dije mientras agarraba el aparato que era parecido a la radio pero algo más grande.

"Tienes razón"

Salí del compartimento y corrí a dicho edificio y al entrar subí por las escaleras hasta llegar a la ultima planta la cual daba para otra cara del barranco y justo delante la antena, la cual era una estructura cuadrada formada por cuatro grandes barras metálicos verticales unidas entre ellas pos tras bigas que formaban equis y por la parte de afuera tenía plataformas. Estaba a punto de preguntarle como llegar pero entonces vi la cuerda que estaba atada a uno de los pilares de la antena con un pilar de hormigón del edificio en el que estaba - "Parece que no hay otra opción" - Dije mientras me agarraba a la cuerda y envolvía mis piernas alrededor de esta.

"No hay tanta distancia de aquí a allá, tú puedes" - Me dijo.

Comencé a mover por la cuerda para avanzar pero era bastante complicado por la fuerte corriente que había pero aun así no me detuve, estaba demasiado cerca como para fallar ahora. Después de un par de metros había llegado a la primera plataforma, la cual recorrí hasta llegar a la escalera.

"Vamos a por ello" - Dije mirando hacia arriba. Comencé a subir la escalera a gran velocidad, pasando cada una de las plataformas hasta que finalmente llegué al techo de la antena, pero la cosa no se acababa ahí, lo que había subido solo era la primera parte todavía queda por subir otro trozo que era más pequeño en ancho, a medida que iba subiendo no pude evitar quedarme asombrada por la belleza del paisaje; las montañas heladas daban paso a u inmenso mar despejado de nubes y en completa calma donde a lo lejos, en un cielo anaranjado, se veía el sol que se estaba preparando para ponerse; era un contraste entre paisajes increíbles, ojala lo pudiera pintar.

Cuando subí hasta el techo del segundo tramo no pude evitar agarrarme al pilar que había justo en medio ya que el espacio era reducido y la separación entre mi cuerpo y el vació no sería más de medio metro. Mire para arriba, ya me quedaba menos pero la única forma de subir el pilar era por medio de una pequeña fila de barritas horizontales que imitaban una escalera. Tragando fuertemente saliva tuve que levantarme, siempre pegada al pilar para comenzar a subir, mentiría si dijera que en estos momentos no estaba asustada pero no me iba a detener por el miedo sólo procure agarrarme a las barras lo más fuerte posible ya que el viento era muy fuerte; finalmente llegué hasta la parte más alta de la antena, donde me había una silla metálica con una barandilla que me llegaba hasta la cintura por lo que estaba más o menos segura y delante de mí una caja metálica .

Abrí la caja metálica que tenía delaten y justo delante de mí había un pequeño panel.

"Vale ya estoy aquí" - Le dije mientras agarraba la radio.

"Bien sabía que lo harías"

"¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?" - Le dije alto por el viento.

"Bien coloca el transmisor al lado del panel, la antena automáticamente amplificara la señal de la radio, le costara pero yo ayudare a amplificarla" - Me dijo.

"De acuerdo" - Le dije colocando primero la radio encima de la caja para escuchar lo que me decía y luego el transmisor al lado del panel.

"Bien ¿Ves las dos ruedas del panel?"

"Sí"

"Bien la de la derecha te permitirá buscar el canal de emergencia del transmisor, sabrás cual es ya que escucharas unas interferencias que en vez de ruido serán como voces y la de la izquierda eliminara dichas interferencias"

"De acuerdo" - Dije mientras comenzaba a girar la rueda de la derecha hasta que el ruido como dijo ella se torno a una especie de voces, acto seguido comencé a rodar la de la izquierda hasta que finalmente las voces desaparecieron.

"Vale ya tienes el canal libre para ti" - Me dijo ella.

"Mayday, mayday, aquí Naminé sigo viva, ¿Alguien puede oírme?" - Dije pero nadie contestaba - "Mayday, mayday, aquí Naminé sigo viva ¿Alguien puede oírme?" - Repetí pero sólo había silencio - "Por favor si hay alguien ahí que me escuche, por favor necesito ayuda" - Dije a punto de perder la esperanza ya que no había nadie.

No pude aguantar más y acabe bajando la cabeza para comenzar a llorar mientras me tapaba la cara con las manos - "Mayday, mayday, aquí Naminé sigo viva, ¿Alguien puede oírme?" - Volví a repetir una vez más sin ningún tipo de esperanza, este sitio iba a ser mi tumba tarde o tempano"

"Na-Naminé ¿Eres tú?" - Dijeron del otro lado era Yuffie.

"¡Sí, sí sí! ¡Yuffie soy yo, Naminé!"

"¡Oh dios mío! - Grito - " ¡Naminé eres tú! Pensábamos que habías muerto pero no es así, ¡Sigues viva!"

"Yuffie no sabes cuánto me alegro de oír tu voz"

"¿Dónde estás? Tenemos que ir a buscarte inmediante"

"No sé las coordenadas de este lugar, solamente sé que se llama Pangea" - Le dije.

"Espera que voy a rastrear tu señal ahora mismo" - Me dijo.

"De acuerdo" - De repente se comenzaron a escuchar un montón de interferencias - ¡No, no, no! Por favor no falles ahora"

"Todas las respuestas que buscas están detrás de ti" - Dijo aquel mismo coro bocal que escuche cuando abrí la puerta de la nave y aquella luz me engullo. Al instante se me pusieron los pelos de punta.

"Todas las respuestas que buscas están detrás de ti" - Repetí. No se por qué razón mire detrás de mí y al fondo, a lo lejos de las montañas y lo que parecía ser una jungla había, en el océano, algo enorme - "Eso de ahí es... ¿Una Ciudad?" - Dije sin saber exactamente si era eso pero un sensación en el cuerpo me decía que tenía que ir ahí por alguna razón.

"Naminé ¿Has dicho algo?" - Dijo Yuffie - "No puedo rastrear tu señal, es como si no estuvieras en ningún lado del universo.

"Creo que ya sé la forma de que encuentres mi señal, a lo lejos creo que veo una ciudad"

"¿Una ciudad? ¿Sabrías decirme cuál es?"

"No, pero si voy para allá creo que sabre darte mis coordenadas" - Le dije - "No sé cuánto tiempo pasara hasta que pueda contactar contigo Yuffie pero espero que sea lo antes posible, por favor dile a los demás que estoy bien"

"Vale" - Fue lo último que me dijo antes de que interrumpiera la señal. Comencé a guardar las cosas para bajar pero cuando estaba apunto de bajar vi que en la tapa de caja metálica, por la cara de adentro, había una placa de hielo que actuaba como espejo donde se reflejo mi rostro, las magulladuras, la sangre seca y la suciedad que había pertenecían a una cara que ya no me recordaba a la mía, al verme reflejada sentía que ya no era la misma de antes era como si algo en mi hubiera cambiado.

Cerré la caja y comencé a bajar hasta finalmente llegar a la primera plataforma.

"¿Pudiste hablar con tus amigos?" - Me dijo la chica, haciendo acto de presencia.

"Sí ¿No lo escuchaste?"

"No pude, de repente volviste a desaparecer, pero eso no tiene importancia ¿Qué te dijeron?"

"Van a buscarme, pero no aquí voy a ir primero a una..." - No pude terminar de decir aquello ya que de repente sentí como algo se enroscaba en uno de mis tobillos, al instante mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, estaba en el aire. Pero eso no duro mucho tiempo ya que con la misma velocidad con la que subí me estrellaron contra la superficie de metal dos veces para luego soltarme.

No pude evitar escupir algo de sangre, la cabeza me daba vueltas y todo me dolía, pero aun así pude levantarme y al mirar hacía el edifico de hormigón vi algo en su techo también mirándome, era el Wendigo.

"Mierda" - Escuche que decía la chica.

"¿Quieres bailar?" - Le dije mientras cargaba el arco y volvía a escupir sangre, la criatura gruño - "Pues bailemos"

* * *

**Bueno he aquí el final del capitulo cinco, sé que es cortito en comparación con otros pero esta parte sólo era una continuación del otro pero ya en el siguiente espero hacerlo más grande.**

**En cuanto a la canción del titulo, que me sirvió de inspiración, es Warrior de Foxes, por cierto se me ocurrió la idea de hacer una lista de reproducción en youtube con todas las canciones que dan nombre a cada capitulo (No sé exacatmente por qué lo hice, me pareció divertido) y a media que vaya actualizando iré poniendo las canciones. la lista se llama ecos de un pasado lejano, no tiene perdida XD.**

**Bueno eso es todo, espero vuestro reviews y si en ellos me podéis contar que os ha parecido y también que ideas/suposiciones/teorías/etc... tenéis acerca del futuro de la historia me gustaría escucharlas. Nos vemos! **


	7. Chapter 7: Ghosttwon

**Capítulo 6: Ghosttwon.**

* * *

Yuffie caminaba tranquilamente por las soleadas calles de Vergel Radiante, disfrutando de su paseo sin ningún tipo de preocupación, metida en los pensamientos de su mundo, aislada de toda la en su mundo hasta que llegó a la casa de cierto hechicero ya que necesitaba de su sabiduría para solucionar ciertos problemas personales.

Pero al entrar a la casa no había rastro de Merlín – "Vaya parece que Merlín no está en casa, tal vez está con todos los demás en el castillo" – Dijo mientras se disponía a marcharse si no hubiera sido porque el ordenador de Cid no paraba de producir molestos ruidos – "Y ahora ¿Qué le pasará a este trasto?" – Dijo mientras se acercaba a la máquina pero no entendía nada de todo los datos que aparecían en cuestión de segundos por la pantalla y no se atrevía a tocar nada por miedo a volver a dañar la máquina; por lo que se disponía a irse como si nada nunca hubiera pasado hasta que de repente escuchó algo que la detuvo.

"Mayday, Mayday, aquí Naminé sigo viva, ¿Alguien puede oírme?" – Dijo cierta voz que nunca pensé en volver a oír por lo que al principio pensó en que eran sólo alucinaciones suyas pero por curiosidad Yuffie volvió a acercarse al ordenador y pulsó un botón para luego hablar - "Na – Naminé ¿Eres tú?" – Dijo esta, sin creérselo ella misma, ¿Se estaría volviendo loca?"

"¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Yuffie soy yo, Naminé!" – Cuando oyó eso no se lo podía creer, Naminé seguía viva pero cómo era posible, ella misma vio los restos de la nave y francamente era un milagro que sus amigos hubieran sobrevivido a aquel impacto.

"¡Oh dios mío! – Grito de alegría cuando por fin proceso todo – "¡Naminé eres tú! Pensábamos que habías muerto pero no es así ¡Sigues viva! – Volvió a gritar ya que era algo a celebrar.

"Yuffie no sabes cuánto me alegro de oír tu voz"

"¿Dónde estás? Tenemos que ir a buscarte inmediatamente" – Dijo esta centrándose ya que esto era algo importante.

"No sé las coordenadas del lugar, solamente sé que se llama Pangea" – Le dijo Naminé.

Pangea… no conocía ningún mundo con aquel nombre – "Espera que voy a rastrear tu señal ahora mismo" – Le dijo poniéndose manos a la obra.

"De acuerdo"

Pero sus esfuerzos eran completamente inútiles, aunque el ordenador fuese capaz de recibir la señal de los restos de la nave cuando parecía que iba a obtener las coordenadas del lugar, la máquina le daba error y cuando intentaba colocar la procedencia de la señal en algún punto del mapa espacial esta era también incapaz; era como si ese mundo, Pangea no existiera… o no quisiera ser encontrado. Para colmo la señal de Naminé se había vuelto de repente muy inestable, había un montón de interferencias hasta le pareció oír como un montón de personas hablando a la vez.

"Naminé ¿Has dicho algo? – Dijo Yuffie – "No puedo rastrear tu señal, es como si no estuvieras en ningún lado del universo"

"Creo que ya sé la forma de que encuentres mi señal, a lo lejos creo que veo una ciudad" – Le dijo ella y eso llamo bastante la atención de la ninja.

"¿Una ciudad? ¿Sabrías decirme cuál es?" – Tal vez si ella sabía el nombre de dicha ciudad a lo mejor le sonaría o podrían ser capaces de contactar con sus habitantes.

"No, pero si voy para allá creo que sabré darte mis coordenadas" – Le dijo – "No sé cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que pueda contactar contigo Yuffie pero espero que sea lo antes posible, por favor dile a los demás que estoy bien"

"Vale" – Dijo Yuffie. Y finalmente la conexión terminó.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Yuffie salió corriendo de la casa del mago a gran velocidad hacia el castillo, donde estaban todos sus amigos y gracias a sus habilidades ninja el recorrido lo hizo en nada. Cuando llegó al lugar, esta se encontró con todos los elegidos, al rey junto a Donald y Goofy, así como a Ansem el sabio junto a su aprendiz más joven; se había formado un completo barullo en la sala y ella no entendía por qué.

"¡Tenemos que hacer algo, todo visteis como Nam estaba viva!" – Decía Sora furioso ante la negativa de sus amigos por rescatar a la chica.

"Sora cálmate" – Le dijo Roxas - "Que te pongas así no sirve de nada para rescatar a Nam y lo único que haces es agobiarnos"

"Chicos" – Intento llamar la atención la ninja.

"¡Tenemos que hacer algo ya, no podemos dejarla sola y herida!" – Dijo Xion.

"Xion escucha lo que dijo Roxas, tenemos que pensar en frío, no podemos dejar que las emociones nos influyan ahora"- Le dijo Riku.

"Chicos" – Hizo un segundo intento fallido,

"Claro para ti es muy fácil decirlo, como ella no te importa una puta mierda" – Le escupió Sora a la cara – "Te apuesto a que si hubiese sido Xion la que estuviera en su lugar no estarías tan relajado"

"Claro y si hubiera sido Kairi la que estuviera en su lugar también estarías así… ¡Ah! Espera es verdad, como ahora es Naminé por la que babeas te importa de verdad pero antes de esto te apuesto lo que sea que no estarías haciendo tantos esfuerzos por rescatarla" – Le dijo Riku cabreado.

"No veis que esto es lo que quieren Xehanort y Vanitas" – Dijo el rey – "Que hayan disputas entre nosotros para debilitarnos y vencernos"

"Con su debido respeto majestad no tiene nada que ver esto con el hecho de que estamos perdiendo aquí sin hacer nada por rescatar a Naminé"

"Sora cierra el pico de una vez y acepta ya que Naminé debe estar muerta ¿De verdad crees que pudo haber sobrevivido a aquello que vimos? Una persona como ella le sería imposible sobrevivir"

"¡Qué estás insinuando maldito gilipollas! Que porque ella no es una elegida ni tiene habilidades mágicas es capaz de sobrevivir" – Le dijo Sora apunto de abalanzársele si no hubiera sido porque Roxas y Ven lo sujetaron – "Por lo menos ella nunca nos traiciono uniéndose al lado oscuro sólo por sus deseos egoístas de ser más fuerte o dejo que la vieja chocha de maléfica le lavara la cabeza con argumentos absurdos"

De repente un sonoro silbido hizo callar por completo el barullo, he impidiendo que las cosas se desmadraran, era Yuffie que por fin había conseguido llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

"Yuffie ¿Qué ocurre?" – Dijo Donald.

"Es Naminé, he conseguido hablar con ella" – Cuando dijo eso todos en la sala quedaron estupefactos.

"¿De verdad?" – Dijo Sora sin poder creérselo.

"Sí, me ha dicho que se encuentra bien y que no nos preocupáramos por ella"

"¿Sabes dónde está?" – Le dijo Ansem.

"Me temo que no, el ordenador de Cid fue incapaz de encontrar sus coordenadas"

"Pero ¿Dónde estará?" – Se preguntó Kairi.

"Ella no lo sabe pero me dijo que vio una ciudad y que se dirigía hacia allá para ver si de ahí era capaz de saber dónde estaba y contactar conmigo"

"Una ciudad, interesante" – Dijo Ienzo – "¿Por casualidad no sabría su nombre?"

"Me temo que no, ella tampoco lo sabía"

"¡Pero qué clase de lugar es ese!" – Exclamo Axel.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, ella me dijo que lo único que sabía era que el lugar donde estaba se llamaba Pangea" – Dijo Yuffie.

De repente la cara de Ansem cambio por completo a una de preocupación ante lo escuchado – "Mis disculpas, pero debo atender otros asuntos más importantes" – Dijo para marcharse a gran velocidad ante las miradas de desconcierto de todos los presentes.

"¿Y a ese qué le pasara ahora?" – Dijo Ventus.

"Sabe algo" – Le dijo Sora.

"¿Tú crees?" – Le dijo Ventus.

"Sino por qué se marchó así, sabe algo y no nos lo quiere decir" – Dijo Sora mientras veía el camino por donde se había marchado el científico.

* * *

**Narra Naminé.**

"Eres tú" – Dije en un inaudible susurro a la figura que tenía delante de mí, a unos cuantos metros de distancia. La cual me contesto con una cordial sonrisa.

Después de decir aquello, sentí como mi nariz sangraba y de repente todo comenzó a dar vueltas. Antes de que perdiera la conciencia y todo se esfumara, vino a mi mente todos los recuerdos que había vivido para llegar aquí como una película.

**Flashback. **

El frío invernal congelaba mi piel pero no me inmutaba lo único que hacía era tener mi vista fija en la criatura que también tenía su diabólica mirada puesta en mí, me di cuenta que uno de sus ojos estaba destrozado, era al que le clave la flecha.

De un rápido movimiento la criatura saltó para abalanzarse sobre mí pero yo fui más rápida y rodé hacia la izquierda para luego levantarme a pocos centímetros del vacío y dispararle una flecha la cual no le hizo nada – "¡Qué!" – Dije sin creérmelo. Acto seguido la criatura se di la vuelta y vino corriendo a toda velocidad contra mí y si no me hubiera tirado a la derecha este me habría tirado de la plataforma.

Me levante a prisa pero sentí como una de sus cola se enrollaba en mi tobillo para luego jalarme, haciendo que cayera contra la plataforma y golpeara la barbilla; me di la vuelta quedando justo en frente de él para ver como me iba jalando poco a poco, así que volví a cargar el arco y disparé pero la flecha de nuevo volvió a atravesarlo – **"Joder"** – Pensé al ver como la distancia que nos separaba cada vez era más pequeña.

Sin tener mucha idea de si funcionaría, saque el piolet y se lo clave al bicho en la cola y el grito de dolor que pego me demostró que si funcionó, entonces mire como un líquido negro y espeso salía de la cola y manchaba todo mi pie y rendijas de la plataforma. Una vez libre me levante y al ver que tenía la escalera cerca no le di más vueltas y comencé a subir con rapidez, de repente comencé a sentir calor y al mirar abajo, vi como la primera plataforma estaba completamente en llamas – **"¿Pero en qué momento ha pasado eso?" – **Pensé al ver las llamas.

Una vez que llegué a la segunda plataforma, todo estaba tranquilo, lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de las llamas debajo de mí, la criatura había desaparecido y eso no me gustaba, caminaba muy despacio con una flecha preparada; de repente escuché como el sonido de garras golpeando contra el metal. Mire de un lado a otro y no conseguí encontrar la procedencia del sonido hasta que sentí como algo golpeaba contra mi espalda, tirándome al suelo a la vez que unas cuantas lágrimas escapaban a causa del dolor, era como si quemara. El Wendigo había utilizado una de sus colas de látigo.

Me levante como pude y al llevar una de mis manos a la herida note que la camisa estaba rota un poco e impregnada de un líquido viscoso y caliente, era sangre. Furiosa cargue de nuevo el arco, apunte a la dirección de la que había venido el golpe, para ver al Wendigo dentro de la estructura de la torre, y comenzar a disparar; pero ninguna flecha le dio, todas y cada una de ellas sólo lo atravesaron – "¡Joder por qué no funciona!" – Grite furiosa.

"Las flechas no funcionan porque la criatura se vuelve inmaterial" – Me dijo la chica.

"Pues voy bien"

"Pero para él también es una desventaja ya que para poder atacarte debe volverse material"

"Por eso pude clavarle el piolet antes"

"¡Cuidado!" – Me grito ella.

Y al volver a la realidad vi que la criatura estaba preparando una bola de fuego, sin pensarlo le dispare una flecha y esta le dio justo en el brazo de la bola haciendo que lanzara el proyectil hacia otro lado, que desgraciadamente fue al interior de la estructura donde el proyectil impactó de lleno contra uno de los pilares principales haciendo que toda la antena temblara.

Acto seguido la criatura furiosa se lanzó hacia donde me encontraba pero se notaba pero se notaba que la flecha lo había herido porque al apoyarse se quejó, volví a dispararle pero este ya se había desmaterializado, no tenía nada que hacer así que lo más razonable fue correr. Corrí por toda la plataforma perseguida por el bicho, mi plan era llegar lo antes posible a la escalera y subir a la siguiente plataforma.

"¡Al suelo!" – Me grito ella.

Sin pensarlo me tire como ella dijo y al instante sentí como una bola de fuego paso por encima de mí para impactar contra otro pilar, al levantar la cabeza pude ver como parte del pilar estaba al rojo vivo derritiéndose.

"Mierda" – Dije – **"No quiero pensar cómo hubiera quedado si eso me hubiera llegado a pillar" – **Pensé mientras me levantaba y seguía corriendo. Una vez que llegué a la escalera comencé a subirla antes de que el Wendigo prendiese la plataforma entera en llamas, para cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la siguiente plataforma la criatura lanzó varios proyectiles que la destruyeron, por lo que tuve que continuar a la siguiente pero llego un punto en el que a la escalera le faltaba un tramo para continuar por lo que tuve que apoyarme en el final para saltar y agarrarme al siguiente tramo, pero al hacerlo un hierro me rajo la mano. Tuve que aguantarme el quejido y seguir adelante, aunque fue un poco difícil con la mano empapada de sangre.

Para cuando llegue a la siguiente plataforma, me mire la mano y la herida, de la que no paraba de brotar sangre, me atravesaba la mano oblicuamente – **"Esto tiene mala pinta" – **Pensé.

"Con el bicho materializándose y desmaterializándose va a ser complicado acabar con él" – Me dijo ella

"Creo que tengo un plan ¿Se supone que ese ser es medio humano? Bueno de cintura para arriba"

"Sí ¿Por?"

"Espera y verás, sino me mata él antes" – Le dije al ver como el Wendigo llegaba hasta donde estaba yo – "Es hora de acabar esto maldito hijo de puta"

Agarre el arco, cargue una flecha y corrí hasta él, y él hacia mí, para luego dejarme caer y quedar debajo de él para dispararle, rápidamente este se hizo intangible y con la misma velocidad, volvió a la normalidad. Quedamos cara a cara, en pocas palabras se podía decir que estaba mirando a la misma muerte pero tampoco me inmute, más bien sonreí y este en cambio rugió, permanecí como una estatua. Este poco a poco fue abriendo su boca pero rápidamente la cerró, algo andaba mal.

Y precisamente lo que andaba mal era que cuando se desmaterializo aproveche para meter mi mano en su tórax, no se dio cuenta de que estaba a centímetros de su corazón hasta ahora. Moví mi mano dentro de este para agarrarle el corazón y comenzar a apretarlo, al instante empezó a chillar de dolor como un puto cerdo en el matadero; y no me quede ahí, ya que a causa del dolor este se había olvidado de desmaterializarse y yo aproveché para sacar el piolet y encestárselo en la cara. Primero, a causa de sus movimientos, fallé y no le di donde quería pero en cambio se lo clave en el pómulo derecho y al tirar se lo desgarre por completo, apreté su corazón todavía más fuerte y comencé a tirar al mismo tiempo que volví a encestarle con el piolet; el cual en clavó en su frente y al sacarlo comenzó a salir el mismo líquido negro de antes. La criatura no paraba de convulsionar.

El siguiente golpe se lo clave lo suficientemente profundo que al tirar le abrí el cráneo por la parte de la frente – "Nos vemos en el infierno cabrón" – Le dije mientras era salpicada con su sangre antes de volver a golpearlo y clavarle el piolet en todo el cerbero a la vez que tiraba y le arrancaba el corazón seguido del ruido de como todas las arterias, vaso sanguíneos y ligamentos a los que estaba pegado se rompían.

La criatura dejo de moverse, ya no habían más gritos ni quejidos, solamente un hermoso y perfecto silencio. Para que no me cayera encima, lo empuje con mis piernas y dejé que la gravedad hiciera el resto, precipitando su cuerpo sin vida por el vació. No me di cuenta del poco espacio que me separaba del vació hasta que fui a apoyar el brazo derecho y este quedo colgando en el aire. Me quede un momento acostada, completamente manchada de sangre para luego mirar el corazón que sostenía en mi mano derecha, de él todavía colgaban algunos restos de vasos sanguíneos, tenía la mano completamente manchada de sangre, teñida de negro, y con una expresión de asco también la dejé caer.

* * *

Poco a poco mi respiración se fue normalizando, sentía como mi cuerpo se iba desentumeciendo a causa del calor procedente de los niveles inferiores de la antena, la adrenalina que hace un rato dominaba mi cuerpo estaba desapareciendo; y entonces pensé en lo que acababa de hacer. Era una completa locura que me habría matado aunque al final salió bien, pero a fin de cuentas una locura.

"Lo has hecho…. Has matado al Wendigo" – Dijo ella sin creérselo.

"Lo he matado" – Dije procesándolo, seguía sin creérmelo.

"Tantos esfuerzos y vidas para conseguir matar a ese bicho, y una chica normal y corriente sin ningún tipo de adiestramiento militar ha tenido éxito donde los demás han fracasado… mmm, no te tomes a pecho lo que acabo de decir, sólo es que me cuesta creerme lo que ha pasado" – Me dijo algo apenada.

"Tranquila sé que pensarías que iba a morir, yo en tú lugar lo hubiera pensado al ver que alguien como yo se iba a enfrentar al Wendigo"

"Tampoco seas tan humilde… Puede que pienses que no vales nada pero tienes que ver que no es así, para nada, déjame decirte una cosa señorita, ninguno de tus amigos hubiera sido capaz de matar a ese bicho… si te preguntas como sé lo de tus amigos, digamos que mis poderes me permiten entrar en tu mente y conocerte a fondo" – Me dijo – "Bueno… no tanto como quiero aparentar ya que hay partes de tu mente que me son inaccesibles pero se lo suficiente de tu historia como para saber que tus amigos hubieran sido incapaces de hacer lo que tu hiciste"

"¿Y cómo estás tan segura de ello?"

"Pangea se rige por otras reglas de la naturaleza, en otras palabras la magia que tanto les gusta usar a tus amigos y esos juguetitos que ellos llaman llaves espadas que los hacen tan fuertes pero a la vez de las que tanto depende no les hubieran servido de nada"

"¿Cómo? No lo pillo"

"Pangea es un mundo donde la magia no existe"

"¡Un mundo sin magia!" – Nunca creí que escucharía eso.

"Así que piensa que tú fuiste capaz de valerte de los recursos que tenías, tu fuerza e ingenio para derrotar al Wendigo algo que estoy más que segura que tus amigos no hubieran sido capaces de hacer… sólo digo que vale que serán muy buenas personas y tendrán unos ideales dignos de admiración, pero si les quitas la magia qué queda de ellos como héroes"

Eso que me dijo ella me hizo pensar, todos mis seres queridos, incluido Vanitas, abusaban demasiado de la magia para afrontar las situaciones pero si esas situaciones tienen lugar en un sitio tan raro como este, ese pilar básico que es la magia se desmorona – "Pero pude escuchar que en aquella grabación que el Wendigo antes era una especie de mago.

Ella suspiro – "Se hacía llamar mago porque creía capaz de controlar las leyes física que rigen la naturaleza a su antojo, pero el problema era que el hombre desconocía el alto precio que tiene juguetear con algo tan delicado como es eso"

"Ya veo"

"Así que mi niña ahora levanta tu cabeza y siente orgullosa de todo lo que acabas de hacer porque aunque creas que sigues siendo la misma, en realidad has cambiado, ya que no eres la misma que en un primer momento piso estas peligrosas tierras, y ese cambio en bueno" – Me dijo.

Lo que me dijo ella me toco en lo más profundo de mi inexistente corazón, produciendo una cálida sensación que no entendía. Nadie en todo mi vida jamás me había dicho algo así, nunca habían valorado mis actos de aquella forma; que una persona completamente desconocida dijera eso de una forma tan bonita y orgullosa a otra que tampoco conocía era algo completamente increíble pero también por alguna razón sentí que lo que me decía esa chica no era en vano sino que lo decía de verdad como si me conociera; lo cual fue demasiado y tocó mi fibra sensible. Lo cual me obligo a tapar mis ojos con el dorso de mi brazo ya que me avergonzaba de las lágrimas que estaba soltando.

"Pero ¿Por qué lloras?" – Me dijo ella divertida.

"Perdón" – Le dije mientras me recomponía y levantaba – "Pero no estoy acostumbrada que las personas me traten de una forma tan buena, más bien me suelen tratar como un estorbo"

"Pues que les den por culo" – Lo que dijo hizo que me riera – "Ellos se pierden lo que eres y en lo que te estás convirtiendo"

"Vale" – Les dije divertida – "Que les den"

"¡Esa es la actitud!"

Pero el momento idílico llego a su fin cuando, de repente, un temblor sacudió la estructura fuertemente obligándome a agarrarme a uno de los pilares para no caer – "¡Qué demonios ha sido eso!" – Entonces otro temblor volvió a sacudir la antena pero fue seguido por un sonido desgarrador, uno de los pilares principales se había roto haciendo que la antena comenzara a doblarse rápidamente hasta tal ángulo que hizo que los otros pilares no aguantan más se partieran y esta comenzara a caer barranco a través junto a mí. Por la forma en que esta descendía quede acostada sobre el pilar al que me aferraba.

La antena se deslizaba bruscamente a medida que caía, llevándose por delante todas las irregularidades de montaña lo cual producía cada golpe que me balanceaba de tal manera que parecía como si montara un potro salvaje. Pero de repente aquel temblor ceso cuando sentí como mi cuerpo empezó a flotar.

Al abrir mis ojos para saber qué estaba pasando, con lo primero que se toparon estos fue con un precipicio, al instante grite. La antena había terminado de deslizarse ladera abajo para caer por uno de los barrancos, me aferré con más fuerza hasta la barra hasta el punto que fue doloroso deseando que el descenso acabara de una maldita ves. Y mis plegarias fueron escuchadas, pero no de la forma en la que yo esperaba ya que todo acabo al sentir como la antena impactaba contra el agua.

Al instante me hundí junto a esta y al abrir mis ojos me vi rodeada de agua lo que me desespero bastante, así que sin pensarlo dos veces me dispuse a marcharme si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que al intentar moverme una parte de mi cuerpo no lo hizo, dirigí mi vista para descubrir que mi brazo izquierdo había quedado atrapado entre dos hieros. Rápidamente comencé a tirar e un intento desesperado por zafarme pero esto no sirvió de nada ya que cuanto más tiraba lo único que hacía era hacerme daño y mi brazo seguía igual.

En poco tiempo comencé a sentir como mis pulmones ardían por la necesidad vital de aire lo cual me desesperó más por liberarme e hizo que empezara a tirar con más fuerza hasta que sentí un fuerte dolor que hizo abrir mi boca de forma instantánea haciendo que el poco aire que tenía almacenado saliera – **"¡Mierda!" – **Pensé.

Poco a poco sentí como ya no me quedaban fuerzas para moverme y mi visión se comenzaba a oscurecer, no me podía creer que había pasado por tanto para nada, para volver a repetir la misma historia del río. Quería gritar de rabia y llorar por la impotencia, pero me quede quieta ya que no quería desperdiciar las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, de repente vinieron a mi mente imágenes de mis seres queridos y las ganas de llorar se intensificaron.

"_¿De verdad esto es todo lo que puedes dar Nam?"__** – **_Escuche la voz de Van en mi cabeza – _"Esperaba más de ti"_ – Me dijo decepcionado.

"**Perdóname Van, pero creo que al final te voy a abandonar" – **Pensé mientras me hacía a la idea de que me quedaría aquí hasta que mi cuerpo se hiciera polvo y desapareciera en el olvido.

La corriente de agua producía un agradable sonido que me acunaba hasta que finalmente cerré los ojos. Mi cuerpo comenzó a flotar de forma apaciguada sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia, balanceado suavemente por la corriente.

"Naminé" – Escuché la dulce voz de una mujer y al instante una caricia rozo mi mejilla produciéndome cosquillas – "Ánimo pequeña no tires la toalla, ya estás muy cerca de la verdad" – Escuché como me susurraban a la vez que depositaban un beso en mi frente.

Abrí los ojos rápidamente, apoye mis piernas a ambos lados del hierro y tire con todas fuerzas que me quedaban, hasta que finalmente sentí como mi brazo se liberaba pero junto a un 'crack' que produjo mi brazo al dislocarse. No tuve tiempo a quejarme del eléctrico dolor ya que lo único que hice fue nadar lo más rápido que pude a la superficie, donde una vez fuera llene mis pulmones con la mayor cantidad de aire posible.

Seguido a esto me agarre a los hierro de la antena para descansar un poco pero tuve la mala suerte de que unos restos, debido a la corriente, fue directo contra mi abdomen, golpeándome y haciendo que perdiera todo el aire que tenía y la herida de mi costado despertara. Como consecuencia del golpe me solté y fui arrastrada por la corriente río abajo, comenzando así una lucha por mantener la cabeza a flote lo cual fue una tarea complicada en la que en muchas ocasiones me hundía y me entraba agua, y rápidamente volvía a la superficie; lo cual mermo bastante mis fuerzas. Finalmente choque contra que aunque me dejo un poco aturdida, me aferré a ella como si la vida, nunca mejor dicho, me fuera en ella.

El problema era que la corriente se había intensificado y al mirar atrás vi que me había estado a punto de caer a los rápidos, por lo que me agarré más rápido hasta el punto de que me rasgue las yemas de los dedos con la roca, pero a causa de la humedad acabe resbalando y cayendo a los rápidos. Antes de que mi cuerpo cayera y fuese golpeado bruscamente por todos lados, con el brazo bueno protegí mi cabeza ya que sabía que un golpe en esa zona sería mi sentencia de muerte.

Finalmente salí de los rápidos completamente magullada y sin fuerzas para luchar, era arrastrada por la corriente que se había vuelto más salvaje que antes, por lo que al hacer el esfuerzo para mirar descubrí que el río llegaba a su fin en una cascada que se continuaba con un enorme precipicio, por lo que la caída era mortal. Ya no podía hacer nada, para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba justo en el ángulo de caída pero cuando mi espalda dejo de sentir el agua y esta fue reemplazada por el vació quise gritar y cerrar los ojos pero en cambio dirigí mi vista a una de las dos montañas por las que surcaba el río, para ver a una mujer la cual no era humana ya que su cuerpo era completamente azul, casi parecía translucido, del cual brotaba una luz azul celeste; esta mujer me miraba, sin inmutarse por nada, y yo la mira también como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado.

De repente, esta hizo un sutil movimiento con su mano y entonces el espacio alrededor de mí, comenzó a moverse como cuando tiras una piedra a un estanque en calma y se producen esas ondas; era como si el tiempo y el espacio ya no siguieran su flujo constante y las leyes de la física ya no existieran, de pronto la realidad comenzó a distorsionarse hasta tal punto que ya no sabía qué era real y qué no. Hasta que llego un punto, de mi lenta caída, que perdí la conciencia.

* * *

Desperté al sentir que me asfixiaba, todo me daba vueltas, estaba desorientada; cuando pude enfocar mejor vi que estaba tirada en la orilla del río, con más de la mitad del cuerpo metida en el agua, se escuchaba el ruido de la cascada de fondo pero no la podía ver por lo que suponía que estaría a varios kilómetros de distancia. Me fui arrastrando poco a poco hasta llegar a terreno más seco.

Mi cerebro seguía procesando lo que acababa de pasar pero había tanta información que este solamente colapso produciéndome una terrible jaqueca. Estaba tirada boca arriba, mirando el cielo, mi cuerpo no paraba de tiritar, espero no enfermarme; lleve una de mis manos al costado para ver que estaba manchada con un poco de sangre, mis tripas rugían a causa del hambre ¿Cuánto haría que no comía nada? Pero lo más increíble de todo era que podía mover el brazo que me había dislocado.

Para cuando ya estaba un poco mejor me levante pero una vez de pie me mareé aunque no me caí. Para mi suerte todavía conservaba mis cosas por lo que agarre la radio para comunicarme con la chica, tal vez ella sabría quién demonios era esa mujer.

"¿Estás ahí?" – Dije pero no recibí respuesta alguna, lo único que se escuchaban interferencias – "Genial otra vez sola" – Dije mientras guardaba la radio. Entonces mire que de una de mis bolsillos delanteros sobresalía un papel que al agarrarlo y verlo recordé que era la foto que sostenía aquel hombre, el doctor Parks si no recuerdo mal.

"**Creí que la había perdido" – **Pensé – "Para el mejor padre del mundo, espero que vuelvas prontos de esas investigaciones que tienes que hacer en la montaña y m cuentes todo tus descubrimientos… firmado tu hija" - Leí ya que estaba viendo la parte trasera de la foto, el agua había limpiado la sangre. Y para cuando volteé la foto por curiosidad me quede sin palabras y completamente estática, en la foto se veía al hombre abrazando felizmente a su hija.

"¿Olette?" – Dije sin creérmelo. Era ella, era ella, algo más grande, como unos veinte años le echaba, con el pelo más largo y un peinado distinto ¡Joder sí que era ella! Pero ¿Cómo? Primero Ventus y ahora ella. ¿Qué coño estaba pasando en este puto sitio? – "Necesito respuestas ya" – Dije – "Tengo que llegar a la ciudad cuanto antes" – Dije mientras miraba una rastro de escombros metálicos que se adentraba en el bosque y el cual me dispuse a seguir.

* * *

Llevaba ya un buen rato atravesando el bosque, siguiendo el rastro de piezas metálicas hasta que finalmente llegué a un punto donde los arboles habían sido sustituidos por lo que parecía una autopista de un precioso metal pulido gris, que brillaba a la luz del sol.

"Vaya que hace esto aquí" – Dije mientras bajaba el terraplén hasta la autopista y una vez dentro comencé a mirarla impresionada hasta llegar a un punto, justo delante de mí, donde esta perdía todo su esplendor al estar cubierta de piezas de lo que parecían vehículos, estaba completamente destrozada y con un montón de grandes manchas negras de explosiones – "Dios mío ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" – Dije mientras atravesaba el laberinto de escombros. El recorrido no mejoro cuando llegué a un punto donde encontré cadáveres desperdigados de soldados con armaduras, me detuve un momento para ver de un lado a otro el gran números de restos humanos que llenaban el lugar, uno de ellos estaba lo suficiente cerca de mí como para ver un agujero que tenía en su pecho, probablemente de un disparo – **"Algo muy malo tuvo que pasar aquí" – **Pensé mientras seguía caminando y mis afirmaciones sólo crecieron cuando vi lo que parecía un tanque.

Seguí caminando hasta que llegué a un punto donde la autopista se adentraba en un túnel que no me dio buena espina, pero al fondo podía ver la luz al final del túnel lo cual me motivo a adentrarme y recórrelo lo más rápido posible. Una vez adentro la piel se me erizo debido a la fría corriente del lugar, iba ya por la mitad del recorrido pero la oscuridad del lugar era tan profunda y absorbente que tanto la salida como la entrada parecían que estaban a kilómetros de distancia – "Vamos Naminé, tú puedes" – Me dije mientras respiraba profundamente. Continúe caminando hasta que tuve que parar debido a una fuerte punzada en mi costado, al tocarme sentí que seguía sangrando y a eso se le sumaba que sentía mi cuerpo cada vez más frío con bastantes escalofríos.

"No voy a parar ahora" – Dije mientras me recomponía y me disponía a seguir pero al mirar hacia delante me detuve en seco al ver una pila de cadáveres – "Que demonios" – Me acerque un poco para ver como todos los cuerpos estaban completamente calcinados, lo que fueron alguna vez sus armaduras se habían derretido y pegado, como una segunda piel a su cuerpo, una sensación horrible me recorrió el cuerpo como si yo también fuera capaz de sentir aquel inhumano horror que aquellas personas también debieron sentir.

Al mirar hacia arriba vi una fila de cañones en el techo apuntando hacia ellos – "Una trampa" – Dije – "¿Quién sería tan monstro como para hacer algo así?" – Tenía que seguir caminando pero el problema era que tenía que atravesar la pila de cadáveres. Disculpándome mentalmente con las almas de todas aquellas personas por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Comencé a ascender por la pila de muertos, pisándolos, sintiendo como a veces mis piernas se hundían entre ellos. Una vez que los había pasado, no dude en correr como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la salida, aunque eso supusiera un sobre esfuerzo en mi estado, para por fin salir del túnel y ser segada a la vez por la luz del sol.

Para cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz del lugar mi mandíbula se cayó al ver lo que tenía delante de mí, un enorme puente colgante del más puro y brillante acero conducía a una enorme ciudad cuyo enormes edificios que llegaban hasta los cielos, construidos de los mismos materiales que había visto antes y cuya arquitectura futurista te dejaba sin palabras, se extendía por todo el firmamento.

"Es… Alucinante"- Dije sin creérmelo, las vistas te dejaban sin aliento – "Un momento" – Dije y entonces todos aquellos dibujos que alguna vez hice comenzaron a llegar a mi mente al igual que todo lo que había leído de aquel libro – "No puede ser… estoy en Aldebarán" – Dije sin creérmelo – "¡Estoy en Aldebarán!" – Grite llena de alegría mientras daba pequeños saltos – "¡He encontrado Aldebarán! ¡He encontrado la ciudad perdida de Aldebarán!"

Sin pesármelo dos veces, comencé a correr hacía la ciudad en un estado de alegría del que nunca pensé imaginar, atravesando aquel kilométrico puente mirando de un lado a otro maravillada por la arquitectura del lugar pero tal estado no duro mucho ya que paré en seco cuando vi que le puente estaba destruido por la mitad, había un enorme trozo de este que sobresalía del mar – "Necesito cruzar esto pero ¿Cómo?" – Dije mirando de un lado a otro. Entonces vi en uno de los extremos del puente una barra de metal que seguía en pie.

"Es lo mejor que tengo" – Dije mientras me acercaba hasta el extremo izquierdo del puente y subirme en el murillo para comenzar a caminar, esta era la parte más fácil ya que la cosa se complicada cuando llegué a la barra y deje de tener a un lado toda la superficie del puente, que si la cosa se complicaba podría saltar ahí y nada pasaría, para ser sustituida por toda una caía a un mar embravecido – "Vamos Nam, tú puedes, esto no es nada con las demás cosas que has tenido que hacer" – Me dije y poco a poco caminar por aquella inestable barra, parando cuando esta temblaba o una fuerte ráfaga de viento me podía desequilibrar. Llego un momento en el que me detuve al ver que en el océano habían clavadas enormes torres de acero, las cuales no seguían un orden.

Para cuando llegué al final del recorrido, se me bajo la tención debido a que desde el punto en el que yo mire el recorrido este era completo, pero en realidad eran dos barras separadas por un pequeño espacio – "Mierda" – Dije al pensar en la única forma de cruzarlo, retrocedí un poco para luego correr y saltar, y exitosamente caer del otro lado; el problema fue cuando la barra comenzó a sonar de una forma nada agradable – "¿Y ahora qué coño pasa?"

De repente la barra comenzó a doblarse y yo comencé a correr para no resbalar y caer al vació, el problema fue que casi llegando al final la barra se rompió y tuve que saltar y clavar el piolet al acero para quedar colgando de una mano, mientras me balanceaba bruscamente, del vació – "¡Oh mierda, vamos!" – Dije mientras intentaba agarrar la otra parte – "Sólo un poco más" – Dije para finalmente impulsarme y agarrarme. Poco a poco, fui subiendo hasta que finalmente había llegado a la otra parte del puente casi de una pieza.

"Bien, sigamos" – Dije mientras caminaba y a medida que lo hacía, me di cuenta que los edificios más cercanos al puente estaban la gran mayoría en ruinas, como si hubieran sido atacados y al igual que en la autopista habían un montón de restos tecnológicos desperdigados por todas partes, pero no había rastro de cadáveres.

Una vez que llegué al final del puente me vi en la obligación de tener que atravesar otro túnel para poder acceder al centro de la ciudad, tenía un presentimiento que entrar en ese túnel no era buena idea pero no me quedaba otra opción pero para mi suerte el techo del túnel estaba destrozado y la luz inundaba el lugar, recorrí el largo y solitario túnel sin problemas; iba pasando a través de los vehículos abandonados hasta que me detuve en un punto – "Dios que huele así" – Dije tapándome la nariz debido al fuerte olor, seguí el olor para ver como al otro lado del vehículo había un ciervo en plena descomposición, abierto en canal y con todas las vísceras desperdigadas, qué clase de animal haría eso, al instante vomite lo poco que tenía en el estómago. Entonces vi como un rastro de sangre se extendía del animal hacía un agujero en la pared completamente oscuro pero lo que más me puso los pelos de punta, fue ver una huella de sangre en la pared que se parecía mucho a la de un humano – **"Nueva norma, evitar los lugares oscuros o poco iluminados" – **Pensé mientras avivaba el paso.

Para cuando llegué al final del túnel, tuve que escalar una enorme compuerta de acero que era como el largo de un caballo en grosor, para colarme por la pequeña abertura del medio y dejarme caer del otro lado.

"Es más impresionante todavía" – Dije mirando de un lado a otro la enorme ciudad, cuya skyline era más impresionante por dentro que por fuera, era como estar dentro de un enorme laberinto, formado por enormes rascacielos, donde cada punto debía de tener miles de historias. Ninguna de las ciudades en las que había estado tenían esta arquitectura y complejidad, y mucho menos magnitud – "Ahora ¿A dónde voy?" – Dije mirando todas las desiertas calles que habían – "Tantas opciones"

Al final de forma inconsciente, deje que mis pies me llevaran por una de las incontables calles, era extraño pero tenía la sensación de haber estado antes aquí. Caminaba por la tranquila y desolada ciudad sin rumbo alguno hasta que llegue a una gran vía formada por ocho carriles tanto a izquierda como a derecha, y justo en medio un paseo con árboles. Seguí por aquella parte hasta que me vi en la obligación de tener que rodear unos enormes camiones que me impedían el paso. Ojala nunca lo hubiera tenido que hacer.

Despreocupada rodee los vehículos y al hacerlo me paralice, delante de mí había miles de personas… cristalizadas. Mujeres, hombres y niños, todos ellos convertidos en cristal, en poses que demostraban que huían de algo antes de ser transformados en este estado, había gente en el suelo siendo pisoteados por otros, parejas huyendo de la mano, cerca de un coche pude ver como dos personas en el suelo se abrazaban, ocultando sus rostros. Pase cerca de un parque donde pude ver a un niño en el suelo, en posición fetal y tapándose sus oídos, mientras una mujer, posiblemente su madre, lo intentaba levantar; mientras que otros niños dirigían sus rostros a un punto de la ciudad.

No dije nada, sólo seguí pasando con la cabeza agachada, con alguna que otra lágrima que se deslizaba por mi rostro y presentando mis respetos. Llegue a una parte de aquella fosa común donde me encontré la figura de una madre cargando a su hija mientras que la pequeña miraba hacia atrás y extendiendo su mano, como si quisiera coger algo; intrigada fui a la dirección que ella señalaba para encontrarme con una muñeca de trapo y la piezas se unieron, esta era la niña que había visto en mi sueño, la que su madre agarraba y la pequeña dejaba la muñeca atrás. Me agache para coger el juguete y sacudirlo suavemente, quitándole algo de polvo y restos de partículas de cristal y al levantar mi cabeza hacia delante, verme reflejada en una polvorienta vidriera.

No me reconocía, parecía una completa extraña ante mis ojos, no sólo por mi terrible aspecto sino porque sentía que algo en mí había cambiado. Mire a la niña una vez más y luego guarde la muñeca en la mochila para continuar mi camino, me dirigía hacia donde todos huían.

* * *

Después de un par de horas caminando me encontraba a las puertas de un enorme edificio con una base en forma de estrella, era el más alto de todo la ciudad pero al cual se le notaba que en lo más alto le faltaba una parte de su estructura (N/A: Para que os hagáis una idea pensad en el Burj Khalifa de Dubái, pero mucho, mucho más grande), cruce la pequeña muralla que rodeaba el lugar por una puerta arqueada, para entrar en los bellos enormes, verdes y coloridos jardines que guardaba el lugar; donde no me detuve mucho tiempo y comencé a subir los escalones que llevaban al interior. Una vez dentro me quede sin palabras al ver el enorme recibidor (N/A: Pensad en el interior con una arquitectura tipo el interior de la Sagrada Familia en Barcelona, pero con los mismos materiales descritos) con aquella arquitectura tan fascinante.

Al fondo del lugar me pareció ver la silueta de una persona e intrigada comencé a seguirla por el laberíntico lugar hasta que finalmente, y no sé cuántos pisos por arriba de donde estábamos, llegue a dos enormes puertas de metal con dibujos tribales grabados en dorado, de la cual provenían varios ruidos. Abrí las puertas sin ningún tipo de dificultad y de repente me encontré en otro enorme salón, el cual reconocí al instante porque aquí fue el sueño de la boda con Ven.

Di unos cuantos pasos para encontrarme el cadáver de una chica acostada en el suelo – "Olette" – Dije triste sin creérmelo. Estaba viendo el cadáver de una persona que sabía que estaba viva justo delante de mí.

"Sí… es ella" – Escuche que me respondieron, lo cual hizo que casi gritara y buscara el lugar de donde provenía la voz.

"Eres tú" – Dije en un inaudible susurro a la figura que tenía delante de mí, a unos cuantos metros de distancia. La cual me contesto con una cordial sonrisa.

Después de decir aquello, sentí como mi nariz sangraba y de repente todo comenzó a dar vueltas y me desmayé.

**Fin del Flashback.**

"Oh mi cabeza" – Dije mientras me incorporaba y al ver mejor donde estaba, lo primero que me encontré fueron unos profundos ojos azul verdoso observándome. Al instante grite a la vez que retrocedí para encontrarme con una de mi misma edad, de cabellos castaños que llevaba una falda de cola blanca con un top a juego.

"¡Perdón!" – Me dijo ella apenada – "No era mi intención asustarte, sólo es que estaba preocupada por ti y al ver que despertabas me he emocionado, parece que los medicamentos hicieron efecto"

"¿Medicamentos?"

"Sí, presentabas síntomas de deshidratación y desnutrición, y tus heridas estaban infectadas; así que corrí a la enfermería a buscar productos para desinfectarlas, un ungüento que acelera la regeneración de tejidos en pocos minutos y medicamentos para tratar la deshidratación y desnutrición; así como unos que reconocen cualquier agente extraño en tu cuerpo y lo eliminan" – Me dijo – "Lo que me preocupaba era que por el tiempo que tenían todos esos productos estuvieran caducados y te mataran una vez dentro de ti, pero parece que no hicieron… así que o los productos eran muy buenos o los que los hicieran eran todos unos eruditos, pero lo importante es que no te mate"

"Eh… ¿Gracias?"

"No hay de que… no sabes lo contenta que estoy de verte de nuevo Naminé"

"Espera un momento, tú y yo sólo nos hemos comunicado por la radio así que ¿Cómo que te alegras de verme de nuevo? Si ni siquiera te conozco"

"Eh… pues…. Bueno… Llevas varios días muy duros, lo mejor es que descanses" – Dijo ella nerviosa mientras me empujaba para que me acostara y luego levantarse para ir a otro lado del gran salón.

"No quiero rodeo ¡Quiero respuestas y las quiero de una vez! ¡Estoy harta de todo este puto secretismo que ha aparecido de repente en mi vida!" – Le dije mientras me levantaba para agarrarla de una mano y tirar, deteniéndola.

Sin mirarme, esta dirigió su mirada al suelo, al parecer estaba preocupada.

"No es bueno que te lo diga, no serías capaz de procesarlo"

"¡Dímelo!"

Ella respiro profundamente para luego darse la vuelta y mirarme a los ojos – "¿Cómo te tomarías que te dijera que todos esos sueños que has tenido desde hace poco son recuerdos de tu vida pasada?... Bueno quiero decir tu verdadera vida, no esta que crees tener"

Me quede impactada ante lo dicho por la chica y sin saber cómo ni por qué comencé a reírme hasta llorar – "Eso ha sido un buen chiste" – Pero por la cara que la chica tenía era todo lo contrario.

"Lo siento sino te lo crees Nams, pero es la verdad…. Así era como solía llamarte" – Dijo ella con una sonrisa nostálgica"

"Eso es una completa mentira" – Le dije histérica apartándome de ella

"Oh ya empezaste con la fase de la negación" – Me dijo.

"¡Cállate!"

"Y ahora a la ira"

"¡Yo sé exactamente quién soy!... Soy Naminé un incorpóreo de la princesa del corazón Kairi, soy un ser de la oscuridad que nunca debió existir… la cual no tiene corazón"

"¿Qué clase de cuento absurdo es ese?" – Dijo ella – "Todo el mundo tiene corazón"

"¡Yo no!"

"No seas boba, claro que lo tienes… justo aquí" – Dijo ella tocando con su dedo índice el lugar.

De repente una deslumbrante luz comenzó a brillar de mi pecho, sentía un montón de cosas que no sabría describir y que recorrían mi cuerpo, era algo tan confortable y placentero que jamás había experimentado en toda mi vida, ¿Sería esto tener corazón? Pero la cosa no acabo ahí, delante de mis ojos comenzaron a pasar escenas. En ellas veía a una niña pequeña… esa niña era yo, la cual correteaba por los infinitos pasillos de este edificio; de repente vinieron otros recuerdos en donde aparecía esta chica junto a mí, ambas reíamos y éramos felices y entonces unas palabras vinieron a mi mente – _**"Ojala fueras mi hermana mayor Tamara" **_– a lo que ella respondió – _**"¿Quién dice que no lo puedo ser?" **_Otros recuerdos aparecieron en mi mente, esta vez era con más personas que me apreciaban y quería, y entre la multitud vis dos caras conocidas, eran Olette y Ventus; entonces a mi mente vinieron más recuerdos, entre ellos, uno donde Tam y yo reíamos hasta más no poder de la paliza que le había dado Olette a Ven en una lucha de artes marciales. Pero de repente todo se volvió negro y de la nada apareció una mujer, muy idéntica a mí la cual estaba agachada en el suelo con los brazos abiertos mientras yo corría hacia ella para saltar y ser cogida por sus brazos, ambas reímos y luego esta me dio un beso en la frente –_**"Te quiero mamá" – **_Le dije mientras la abrazaba. Después de aquello todos los demás recuerdos que faltaban se unieron a los demás.

Después de ver todo aquello agache mi cabeza mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a manchar mi rostro, estaba temblando, mi pecho ardí como el mismo infierno y lo odiaba. Levante mi cabeza mientras hacía un esfuerzo por mantener a raya el llanto – "Tamara" – Le dije soltando algunos sollozos. Ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo de ahí mientras ella me llamaba, pero la ignore, sólo quería un sitio donde poder llorar en paz, sin que nadie me viera.

* * *

**Narra Vanitas.**

La búsqueda de Naminé no había dado los frutos que yo esperaba y lo único que tenía era un callejón sin salida. Era como si ella se hubiera esfumado de fas de la tierra, lo cual sólo me preocupaba más y más.

Por ello ahora me encontraba en el castillo de Tierra de Partida, observando desde la sombras a los elegidos, ya que aunque odie admitirlo necesitaba su ayuda para encontrarla pero jamás se la pediría no sólo por mi orgullo sino también porque nada más verme estos me fulminarían, lo cual no les culpo yo también lo, por lo que era más fácil y seguro quedarse en la sombra, cayado y observando.

Descubrí, en el poco tiempo que llevaba, que habían convencido a Yen Sid de llevar a cabo el mismo hechizo que hizo el maestro Xehanort para poder ver a Naminé, además de todos ellos también estaban los animales parlantes y el viejo ese sabio de Vergel Radiante.

"¿Cuánto más vas a tardar?" – Le dijo Sora.

"Joven Sora, un hechizo de estas magnitudes no se invoca así como si nada"

"No estaríamos en estas situación si nunca la hubierais ido a buscar" – Dijo el pelo plata.

"Cállate" – Le dijo Sora. Había tención entre los elegidos, lo cual era divertido.

"No empiecen de nuevo" – Les dijo Kairi – "Esto no es culpa de ninguno de nosotros, sólo de Xehanort y Vanitas"

"Sólo digo que nada de esto estaría así si primero Sora no fuera tan capullo y egoísta, segundo nunca hubieran idos a buscar a Naminé sabiendo que podía ser una trampa y mirad lo que paso en el reino Disney"

"**Para desgracia tuya y desdicha nuestra, esta vez no fuimos nosotros quienes destrozaron de aquella forma el reino de los ratones; así que yo que tú empezaría a pensar quién fue capaz de llevar a cabo aquel grado de destrucción" – **Pensé.

"Y tercero, si Xehanort nunca se hubiera aparecido en el despacho del maestro Yen Sid con un papel con las coordenadas de Naminé, nada de esto hubiera pasado"

"**Espera ¡Qué!... ¿El maestro fue el que delato nuestro escondite? Pero ¿Por qué?" – **Pensé impactado por las palabras del tío aquel.

De repente delante de todos nosotros, apareció una pantalla mágica que poco a poco se fue tornando en una nítida imagen y justo delante de nosotros apareció Naminé, al instante sentí como mi pecho daba un salto. Entonces me detuve a observarla, su aspecto era horrible, su ropa estaba destrozada y tenía manchas que suponía que eran de sangre y de otro líquido negro que no sabía que era, tenía un montón de magulladuras y manchas de suciedad por todo el cuerpo; entonces me fije mejor en la escena, estaba sentada en unos escalones, con la piernas pegadas al pegadas al pecho, auto abrazándose y con la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas. Al fijarme en su rostro, vi que esta tenía la mirada perdida y los ojos completamente rojos, señal de que había estado llorando y al parecer mucho.

"**¿Qué le pasará?" **

De repente en la escena apareció una chica que se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y Nam sólo cerró los ojos.

"¿Quién es esa?" – Preguntó Axel.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" – Escuché que le pregunto.

Naminé se tomó quedo un momento en silencio para luego limpiarse los ojos con el dorso de la mano – "Es complicado" – Dijo – "Confundida, creía saber quién era pero cuando cierro los ojos todos esos recuerdos vienen a la mente, como ecos que no paran de volverme loca"

"Lo entiendo"

"No creo que lo entiendas… de hecho en bastante complicado entender el hecho de que todo lo que he vivido en realidad es una ilusión, que tuve una vida en otro tiempo que por alguna razón olvide y que esa vida era mi verdadera vida; y pero es cuando llegas a la conclusión de que todas esas personas que recuerdas ahora están muertas…. Mamá" – Susurro ella mientras más lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

La sala se había quedado completamente en silencio, todo estábamos impactados acerca de lo que Naminé acababa de decir.

"Por lo menos tu nos los tuviste que ver morir" – Le dijo la chica triste. Entonces Naminé levanto su cabeza sorprendida ante lo dicho por la chica, acto seguido esta se levantó y desapareció de la escena y Nam la siguió con la mirada.

Finalmente le hechizo no aguantó más y la pantalla de desapareció.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" – Dijo Aqua sin entenderlo.

"No lo veis" – Le dijo Ansem – "Naminé acaba de recuperar los recuerdos de su verdadera vida, ella perteneció a un momento del tiempo y de la historia completamente diferentes"

"Pero ¿Cómo?" – Dijo Roxas.

"Eso me temo que no os lo puedo decir pero lo importante de esto ahora es que no podemos permitir que Naminé sea capturada por el enemigo"

"¿Por qué?" – Dijo el rey.

"Su majestad aquel secreto que os dije en su momento acerca de la chica es esto. Naminé perteneció a la antigua civilización de Aldebarán y vuestras mentes desconocen el poder de aquella gran civilización no sólo por su conocimiento sino por su armamento. Armas de tecnología futurista increíble, naves estelares más potentes y poderosas de las que existen, objetos sumamente destructivos y peligrosos que no podemos permitir que entren en contacto con el enemigo. Naminé es como la llave que permite la entrada a esa gloriosa ciudad y sus riquezas" – Dijo Ansem.

Eso fue suficiente, salí del castillo pensando en todo lo ocurrido para luego abrir un portal, me importaba una mierda que Naminé fuera de otro tiempo o de las riquezas de esa ciudad, eso me daba igual. Lo único que quería era que ella volviera, nada más pero ahora tenía que hablar con el maestro para saber por qué me quito a la única luz de mi oscuridad.

* * *

**Narra Naminé.**

Había sido muy imprudente, cómo había pasado por alto el hecho de que ella también estaba viva y tuvo que ver cosas muy dolorosas. Ahora ella estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, parada contemplado un hermoso roble mientras pasaba la palma de su mano sobre el tronco.

"Tamara" – La llame.

"Dime Tam" – Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta con una cálida sonrisa – "Así solías llamarme de pequeña"

"Claro Tam" – Le sonreí – "Perdón por tratarte de forma tan fría… es sólo que sé que te conozco pero a la vez me pareces toda una extraña"

"Tranquila" – Dijo mientras se agachaba hasta mi altura – "Para mí también es raro verte también ahora cuando la última vez que te vi me llegabas un poco por arriba de las rodillas"

"Podrías decirme…" – Le dije.

"¿Cómo es que sigo viva?" – Me dijo ella.

"Sí"

"Claro" – Dijo mientras nos levantábamos – "Pero volvamos al Prismodium que está a punto de anochecer y no es seguro estar aquí afuera"

"¿Por qué?"

"No estoy segura de ello todavía por lo que no te lo puedo decir" – Dijo mientras jalaba de mi mano para entrar cuando antes al gran edificio.

Una vez dentro, esta me llevo por los oscuros niveles inferiores del edificio, la visibilidad era casi nula pero a ella parecía no importarle parecía saber a dónde íbamos hasta que finalmente estuvimos delante de dos puertas entre abiertas que al abrirlas conducían a una cámara completamente cristalizada, era la habitación de mi sueño; y justo en medio se encontraba aquella estructura de cristal la cual ahora estaba rota. Entramos en la habitación y no pude evitar fijarme como Tamara la atravesó sin importarle que el suelo estuviera cristalizado y ella descalza, una vez delante de la gran flor ella se dio la vuelta para hablar.

"He estado aquí adentro desde hace los cuatro mil años que calló la ciudad, dormida pero a la vez despierta"

"¿Cómo?"

"Sí, sé que suena raro pero es la verdad, por alguna razón era capaz de enterarme de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, por ello podía comunicarme contigo o abrir la puerta gracias al poder que quedaba"

"No sé suponía que en este mundo no había magia"

"Sí pero esta cápsula era parte del cristal y el cristal no seguía las mismas leyes que este mundo"

Me acerque al cristal impresionada, mientras pasaba mis manos por la superficie y entonces vi la espada que estaba clavada – "Esta espada ¿A quién perteneció?" – Le dije y al ver su cara, por la rápida expresión de dolor supe que tenía que ser alguien importante para ella.

"¿Qué te parece si dejamos esta tumba? No quiero estar más tiempo aquí" –Me dijo evitando mi pregunta.

"Claro" – Le dije mientras nos marchábamos.

Una vez arriba en la entrada, el sol ya se estaba terminando de poner y Tamara por la expresión de su cara estaba preocupada.

"Vamos a ver cuánta energía le queda a este viejo mastodonte" – Dijo mientras se acercaba a un pistón en el suelo, una vez ahí pulso un botón y justo delante de nosotras apareció un panel holográfico azul en el cual ella comenzó a teclear cosas como si fuera algo sólido. Mi cara de asombro estaba presente – "Bien hay energía más que suficiente como para encender el ascensor" – Dijo ella.

Entonces de un círculo al lado del suelo comenzó a brillar y de la nada se proyectó un haz de luz que ascendió por una compuerta que se abrió en el techo. Otra vez mi mandíbula volvió a caer del asombro.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No hay ascensores gravitatorios en dónde vives?" – Moví mi cabeza en señal de negación a lo que ella se rio – "Lo que te queda por ver" – Me dijo mientras entrabamos en el ascensor para ser elevadas.

Ya había anochecido por completo, estábamos en uno de los pisos más altos del lugar, tanto que los rascacielos más altos de la ciudad habían quedado unos cuantos kilómetros por debajo. Estábamos en una habitación iluminada únicamente por una fogata que habíamos hecho, ya que ella reusó la idea de prender las luces de la gran habitación; yo me encontraba terminado de cocinar un par de aves que habíamos cazado. Lo cual fue divertido porque ella sin más me quito el arco y salió a una de las terrazas del lugar para disparar a una bandada de pájaros que pasaban, lo único que me dijo al recoger los cuerpos fue: '_Ya tenemos cena'. _Mientras que ella se encontraba mirando por uno de los ventanales la inmensa ciudad que se cernía bajo nuestros pies.

"Ocurre algo" – Le dije cuando se sentó junto a la fogata y le pasaba su plato con comida.

"No" – Me dijo.

"Y por qué has cerrado la puerta automática con seguro" – Le dije mientras me llevaba un bocado a la boca.

Ella trago con dificultad, a la vez que desviaba la mirada, pensaba que no me había dado cuenta.

"Te lo contare dentro de poco, déjame estar segura no quiero preocuparte" – Me dijo mientras colocaba su plato a un lado – "Y ahora ¿Qué te parece si te cuento todo acerca de lo que pasó en la ciudad?"

"¡De veras!"

"Sí, creo que es bueno darte las respuestas que mereces y con lo que te voy a contar más tus recuerdos podrás tenerlas"

"Gracias"

"No hay de qué, pero ten en cuenta que todo lo que te voy a decir es casi mi vida"

"Mejor, así podre conocerte mejor"

"Está bien, pues en ese caso escucha atentamente porque la historia de como una de las civilizaciones más importantes de la historia y sus habitantes, los cuales desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, comienza así"

* * *

**Bueno he aquí el sexto capítulo de la historia! Espero que os gustase leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo, digamos que es unos de los capítulos que más ganas tenía de publicar. Disculpen, como siempre, la tardanza. La canción que me inspiro y que lleva el título es Ghosttown de la mismísima Madonna, espero ansioso vuestros comentarios y nos veremos, no sé deciros cuando sólo que espero que sea en un futuro cercano con el siguiente capítulo que será All Things Go. Hasta la próxima and122! **


	8. Chapter 8: All Things Go (Part 1)

**Capítulo 7: All Things Go. Part 1**

* * *

En una pequeña pradera en medio de la inmensa megalópolis de Aldebarán, dos pequeños niños corrían de un lado a otro persiguiéndose entre risas.

"¡Te atrapé!" – Dijo el niño cayendo sobre la niña mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración, para luego comenzar a hacerle cosquillas.

"¡Para, para! ¡Por favor!" – Dijo esta mientras las lágrimas saltaban de sus ojos a causa de las risas.

Este después de aburrirse le hizo caso y ceso su ataque, para dejarse caer a su lado boca arriba y contemplar el azulado cielo. Mientras que la niña desplazo su mano lentamente sobre la irregular hierva para alcanzar la mano del niño y entrelazar los dedos.

"Es hermoso ¿No crees?" – Le dijo esta.

"El cielo… sí claro por qué no" – Le dijo este.

"No tonto, la pradera" – Le dijo esta – "Es cómo un pequeño paraíso dentro de la ciudad"

"Si tú lo dices, aunque a mi parecer Arcadia es mucho mejor" – Le dijo mientras pensaba en el enorme parque vegetal cuyo tamaño podría ser como el de una selva en medio de la ciudad y justo en medio de este una de las construcciones más antigua de la ciudad, la Catedral del Tiempo y el Espacio.

"Arcadia también me gusta, pero no sé este sitio es como mucho más íntimo" – Dijo esta ya que no había nadie en el lugar, sólo ellos dos y la naturaleza.

"Algún día seré el capitán del ejército de la ciudad" – Dijo el chico mientras pensaba en voz alta.

"Eso sería increíble" – Dijo la chica mientras sus cabellos eran mecidos por el viento.

"Y espero que tú estés ahí cuando eso ocurra ¿Prometido?"

"Prometido" – Dijo ella mientras apretaba un poco más el agarre ente ambos y este se reía.

"Por fin os encuentro" – Dijo la voz de una mujer detrás de ellos.

Al levantarse ambos jóvenes y darse la vuelta vieron a una mujer de no más de veinte años, alta, rubia y de tez blanca que les daba una mirada de reproche.

"Anne" – Dijeron ambos a la vez.

"No sabéis lo que os llevo buscando y no es precisamente que esta ciudad sea pequeña" – Les dijo mientras tomaba a siento al lado de ellos – "No entendéis que no podéis escaparos así como si nada del Prismodium.

"Perdona Anne pero por favor no le eches la culpa a Ven, el no tuvo nada que ver yo fui la que lo convenció" – Dijo ella.

"Tamara no, yo soy el mayor aquí así que yo asumiré la culpa"

"¡Ven no!" – Dijo Tamara.

"Por favor dejad el melodrama para otro momento, pareja" – Ambos se sonrojaron por lo dicho – "Vamos que se está haciendo tarde" – Dijo esta mientras se levantaba, y los dos jóvenes la imitaban.

Acto seguido los dos siguieron a la mayor a través de la pradera hasta su vehículo.

"¡Me pido delante!" – Dijo Tamara mientras corría hasta la puerta del copiloto.

"¡Qué! ¡No es justo!" – Dijo Ven.

"Lo siento" – Dijo la niña mientras se subía al coche. Este inflo las mejillas molesto pero al instante sintió como una mano le acariciaba los cabellos y al mirar hacia arriba vi como la mujer le sonreía.

"Venga no pongas esa cara, déjala ir ahí y la próxima vez te llevo a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y te dejo conducir" – Al instante la cara de Ven se iluminó para sonreírle a la vez que asentía – "¡Bien!" – Dijo mientras entraba en el coche.

Una vez dentro la mujer pulso unos cuantos botones del panel holográfico de luz haciendo que el vehículo se encendiera y elevara a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, para luego tomar los mando y conducir por toda la iluminada ciudad por una de las grandes vías para llegar al punto central de toda aquella civilización, donde se erigía el edificio más alto de toda la ciudad, con diferencia, el Prismodium. Y justo encima de este se elevaba un poco más alto el Cristal, el corazón de la ciudad.

Cuando Tamara se bajó del coche, no pudo evitar levantar su cabeza para ver la luz que provenía de la esfera celestial, la cual contrarrestaba bastante con el oscuro y estrellado cielo que se cernía sobre la ciudad, esa era una de las mejores vistas que había tenido en los apenas escasos seis años que había tenido de vida.

Acto seguido esta subió todo los escalones que llevaban a la gran puerta de una mezcla de cristal y acero, seguida de sus dos amigos. Y una vez adentro esta se dio la vuelta con una gran sonrisa.

"Ven vamos a habitación a seguir jugando un poco más" – Dijo mientras se acercaba al niño y lo jalaba de la mano – "El abuelo no sabe que ya llegamos"

Al instante se escuchó un carraspeo en la sala y esta miro extrañada a Anne pero esta le dio una señal con los ojos para que mirara hacia atrás y al darse la vuelta justo delante de ella tenía a un anciano vestido con una túnica con dos tonos distinto de blanco que la miraba sin ningún tipo de expresión.

"Abuelo" – Dijo ella agachando la cabeza ante la penetrante mirada del señor (N/A: Para que os hagáis una idea, me imagino al abuelo de Tamara como a Gandalf)

"¿Qué escusa tenéis esta vez?" – Preguntó el hombre con un tono sereno.

"Pues… esto" – Dijo la joven.

"Fui yo" – Se adelantó Ven – "Había encontrado una pradera perfecta para jugar en el distrito de Regulus y me pareció buena idea ir un rato" – Dijo este ante la atenta mirada de Tamara. Por otro lado Anne no pudo evitar suspirar ante la estupidez del niño.

"¿Regulus? Eso está bastante lejos de aquí, cruzando el río de Galeno a casi una hora a pie"

"Cogimos el aéreotren" – Dijo Ven.

"Ya veo"

"Perdón señor, no debimos irnos así sin más y menos llevándome a su sobrina sin su consentimiento" – Dijo Ven mientras agachaba la cabeza apenado ya que no todos los días debías pedir disculpas al máximo dirigente del concilio de sabios que gobernaba el imperio, aunque cuando se era amigo de Tamara era algo muy usual.

"Tamara" – Llamó la atención de su nieta.

"¿Sí abuelo?" – Dijo esta levantando la mirada.

"Deberías aprender más de este joven" – Dijo – "Es admirable el cariño que te tiene hasta tal punto en cubrirte en una de tus travesuras… como siempre" – A la joven se le sonrojaron las mejillas – "Debes ser más valiente a la hora de afrontar tus errores, no siempre tendrás a alguien que te cubra las espaldas"

"¡Pero...!" – Iba a replicar Ventus pero al instante recibió una colleja de Anne que lo hizo callar y al mirarla molesto, esta le estaba dando una mirada mortal que lo petrifico al instante.

"Lo sé abuelo e-es so-sólo qu-que…" – La joven no pudo continuar ya que comenzó a llorar tapándose la cara para que no la vieran. Si algo más le dolía en este mundo era decepcionar a sus seres queridos, esta no era la primera vez que se escapaba a hurtadillas y siempre era Ven el que se llevaba las broncas protegiéndola. Pero qué podía hacer ella, había perdido a sus padres muy joven debido a la explosión del reactor de la nave en la que ellos viajaban en una de sus expediciones científicas y tampoco su abuelo le prestaba mucha atención al tener cosas más ocupadas que hacer; al igual que su único amigo era Ven. Por lo que en muchas ocasiones se veía tentada a explorar más allá de las cuatros paredes que eran el Prismodium para llenar ese vació de atención que había en su vida.

"Tamara ¿Por qué lloras?"

"Pe-Perdón p-por decep-decepcionarte abuelo" – Dijo.

"Tamara, mírame" – Dijo el anciano.

Y esta al despejar sus mojados ojos de sus manos y levantar la vista para ver a su abuelo, lo vio con una sonrisa divertida y una expresión gentil, y agachado a su altura – "Pequeña, tú jamás me decepcionaras"

Al instante la niña salió corriendo para llegar hasta donde estaba él y poder abrazarlo para luego hundir su cara en su pecho y seguir llorando. En cambio el hombre sólo se rio mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y la consolaba.

"Perdone señor" – Dijo Anne mientras se acercaba junto a Ventus – "Se suponía que debía vigilarlos pero no sé dónde tenía la cabeza"

"Eso es que no para de pensar en la cita que tiene hoy con Thomas" – Dijo Ven divertido, pero la diversión duro poco cuando sintió un coscorrón que lo dejo en el suelo sobándose la cabeza a causa del dolor.

"Ven ¿Te encuentras bien?" – Dijo la niña que ya había parado de llorar y ahora se encontraba agachada junto a su amigo que estaba boca abajo en el suelo. Él cual pronunció un casi inentendible sí.

"¿Thomas?" – Dijo el anciano – "¿Uno de los científicos jefes del laboratorio de física espacio temporal verdad?"

"Sí" – Dijo ella sonrojada.

"Me gusta, es un buen partido" – Dijo el anciano.

"¡Señor!" – Grito ella avergonzada haciendo que todas las personas que iban de un lado para otro se pararan un momento para después seguir con su camino. Por otra parte los niños se rieron.

"No te pongas así, aunque seas una miembro del consejo todavía eres joven y tienes que disfrutar del regalo que es la vida" – Le dijo el anciano mientras se incorporaba

"Lo sé"

"¿Y qué te vas a poner está noche Anne? – Pregunto la pequeña Tamara emocionada.

"Es secreto" – Le dijo ella.

"Te dice que es secreto porque no tiene ni idea de que se va a poner" – Le dijo Ven con una sonrisa. Pero la diversión duro poco cuando sintió como esta le daba uno de esos pellizcos suyos que te paralizaban el brazo.

"Sigue por ese camino Ven y te encierro en la morgue" – Sentencio. El niño se quedó pálido ante lo dicho, sabía que Anne era una de las personas más amables y gentiles del mundo, pero era mejor no hacerla enfadar.

Y la joven no mentía con lo de la morgue, el Prismodium era el centro neurálgico de toda la ciudad, el lugar donde se estudiaban todas las disciplinas científicas de Aldebarán, desde las más modernas que habían surgido en los últimos cuatro siglos hasta las más antiguas que el ser humano conocía desde tiempo atrás, y por ello unas cuantas plantas del edifico estaban dedicadas a las ciencias de la salud y por ello era esencial tener una morgue.

Del mismo modo que el pequeño Ventus nunca olvidaría como el año pasado, un día que estaba buscando a Anne para preguntarle algunas dudas que tenía sobre las tareas que esta le había mandado, sin darse cuenta entro en aquella sala y vio aquella hilera de frías mesas metálicas, en donde unas descansaban los cuerpos tapados por unas sábanas blancas mientras que en otras, para su desgracia, estaban completamente a la vista. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez que aquello no pudo alguna vez haber sido personas rebosantes de vida y que lo único que quedara de ellos fueran aquellos decrépitos y grisáceos cuerpos. No quería seguir mirando pero no lo podía evitarlo y para cuando su vista llego a la cara de aquella persona, con una expresión fácil tan relajada se quedó paralizado, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para él; no se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a la normalidad cuando se vio la figura de Anne delante de él chasqueándole los dedos para que volviera en si a la vez que no se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas. Al instante la chica se lo llevo de aquel lugar y durante una semana él durmió con ella por las pesadillas que tenía y aunque Anne le intentaba hacerle olvidar aquello, él no podía ya que no se sentía el mismo, sabía de la muerte pero aquel día cuando la vio tan de cerca y comprendió de verdad lo que era en si sintió que su infancia murió; aquel ilimitado tiempo que creía que era la infancia desapareció con aquello y entonces supo que desde que uno ponía un pie es este mundo la cuenta atrás había comenzado.

"¿Por qué no vais a cenar? Que ya es tarde" – Les dijo Anne.

"Vale" – Dijo Tam mientras agarraba a Ven, el cual estaba un poco fuera de este mundo, y se lo llevaba.

"Te has pasado un poco con lo que le dijiste" – Le dijo el anciano.

"Lo sé, pero es que últimamente he tenido tanto ajetreo que no sé ni cómo puedo mantener una conversación de forma consciente. Yo jamás le haría algo así, él pobre ya ha pasado por demasiadas cosas malas que no sé cómo es capaz de seguir sonriendo" – Dijo un poco cabizbaja mientras veía como ambos niños se marchaban.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Tamara estaba sentada en su enorme cama, de su gran habitación, mirando a través de su gran ventanal, el inmenso mar de nubes que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista; del cual sobresalían miles de rascacielos, que en comparación con el Prismodium eran pequeños, espacios entre nubes por donde se colaba la luz de la ciudad; así como que en el espacio aéreo se podían ver varias de las torres aéreas la cuales eran alargadas, como espinas, y la luz azul que producían de algunas partes hacían brillar el metal blanco del que estaban hechas.

"**¿Por qué tarda tanto?" – **Pensó ella.

De repente escuchó como tocaban la puerta y rápidamente salió de la cama para correr y pulsar el botón y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la puerta se abrió, y justo del otro lado estaba Ven.

"Por fin llegas" – Le dijo mientras se tapaba la boca al bostezar – "¿Por qué has tardado tanto?" – Dijo mientras lo agarraba de una mano y tiraba de él hacia la cama.

"¡Tengo que enseñarte una cosa!" – Dijo él emocionado.

Pero ella no le importo sólo recorrió el camino de vuelta a la cama para luego subirse y comenzar a prepararse para dormir.

"¿No tienes curiosidad por saber qué es?"

"Tengo mucho sueño Ven ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?"

"No hace falta salir del cuarto, mira" – Le dijo.

Entonces la niña se sentó, con la espalda apoyada en el las almohadas para ver que Ventus entre sus manos tenía un cristal rectangular de quince pulgadas, bastante delgado, recubierto de un fino marco de acero.

"¿De dónde has sacado eso?"

"Del despacho de Anne" – Al instante a la niña se le cayó la mandíbula al escuchar eso.

"¡Le has robado la Tablet a Anne!" – Grito pero rápidamente se tapó la boca.

"No se la he robado, se la voy a devolver mañana" – Dijo para luego pulsar un punto cualquiera de la pantalla trasparente y al instante esta se encendió mostrando de pantalla de bloqueo una imagen de un atardecer. Rápidamente Ven tecleo la contraseña y el aparato se desbloqueó.

"Ventus te vas a meter en un lio muy gordo"

"Tranquila sé lo que hago"

"Eso es lo que me preocupa"

Entonces la pequeña vio como ven pulsaba un documento.

"¿Eso es lo que querías mostrarme?"

"Sí"

"¿Qué es?"

"Al parecer el consejo va a aprobar una misión de exploración hacia el otro extremo este de la isla de Alejandría" – Dijo Ven.

"Eso está bastante lejos de aquí" – Le dijo ella – "Más allá de la cadena montañosa de Eraclio"

"Exacto, al parecer es una misión para un pequeño grupo de soldados, la elite del ejército y entre ellos está el capitán Sebastián" – Dijo Ventus emocionado al pensar en el hombre que tenía sobre un pedestal – "Van a hacer una exploración a un antiguo templo de la costa"

"¿Y qué se supone que están buscando?" – Le preguntó Tamara.

"No lo sé, el resto de la información está codificada, pero eso no viene a cuento. Lo que quería decirte era que fuésemos con ellos"

"¡Qué!... Ven no nos dejarían"

"No estoy diciendo de pedir permiso"

"¡Estás diciendo que nos colemos en una misión del consejo!" – Ventus asintió – "Ven no"

"Vamos Tam, será divertido iremos a ver un lugar de nuestros antepasados, imagínate explorar ese templo, cómo será por dentro, las cosas que tendrá"

"No sé Ven, hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto. ¿Por qué va el ejército a explorar un viejo túnel cuando es algo que perfectamente podrían hacer los arqueólogos?"

"Ahí es donde está la emoción, descubrir que es lo que está buscado el ejército. ¡Vamos Tam! No me digas que no tienes curiosidad"

La joven se quedó un momento callada, era cierto que la curiosidad era cada vez más grande – "Pongamos que decido ir, ¿Cómo vamos hacer para llegar hasta allá?"

"Hay una nave que saldrá mañana en la madrugada desde el puerto de Meridian, lo único que tenemos que hacer es colarnos en la nave antes de que llegue el equipo y viajar de incognito junto a ellos"

Tam lo medito – "Si me dices que sí, mandare el voto de llevar a cabo la operación. Por lo que he visto todo el consejo ha dicho que sí excepto Anne y al parecer la operación sólo se llevará a cabo si es por unanimidad. Creo que eso es lo que la ha tenido estos días tan preocupada" – Al instante Tam le dio una mirada de preocupación – "Tranquila, ella se va mañana a hacer unos trabajos a la parte norte de la ciudad y no volverá hasta dentro de dos días, no se enterará"

Tam siguió meditando, el plan de Ven parecía a prueba de fallos, aún tenía un extraño presentimiento sobre aquella misión pero su curiosidad no hacía más que aumentar – "Vale" – Le dijo – "Vamos a explorar"

"¡Eso es fantástico!" – Dijo Ven eufórico mientras la abrazaba y ella se sonrojaba un poco – "Voy a decir que sí" – Dijo y sin que Tam viera, cambio el voto negativo de Anne por uno positivo para luego enviarlo, dando así vía libre a la misión.

"Bien, ahora vamos a dormir" – Le dijo ella mientras se acostaba.

"Vale" – Le contesto él mientras ponía la Tablet en la mesa de noche y la imitaba a ella, para después arropar a ambos y abrazarla, atrayéndola así hacia él.

Esa noche los dos niños durmieron deseosos de que el día siguiente hiciese acto de presencia, pero lo que ambos no sabían era que en aquel templo alejado de la mano de dios habitaba un antiguo mal que rondaba por aquellos laberínticos pasillos, un depredador que aguardaba tranquilamente a que sus presas vinieran a por él para dar así comienzo a la cacería.

* * *

Al día siguiente todo transcurrió de forma normal con la única diferencia de que a medida que pasaban las horas la impaciencia de la pequeña Tamara iba creciendo por momentos, cuando se despertó por la mañana sólo encontró una nota de Ventus en la que ponía que él se encargaría de todos los preparativos para su aventura y lo único que tenía que hacer ella era estar en su habitación antes de la una en punto, ya que a esa hora él iría a buscarla.

La joven volvió a mirar el reloj de la pared, apenas eran las diez, todavía quedaban tres horas antes de que Ven la buscará y ya no sabía que más hacer, había agotado todas sus ideas para matar el tiempo y hacer que el día pasará más rápido, acto seguido la niña dirigió la vista de su casi intacto plato de sopa, no tenía ganas de comer.

"¿Ocurre algo Tamara?" – Le pregunto su abuelo despegando su vista de unos archivos que analizaba.

"No abuelo" – Mintió, otra vez volvía a mentirle a su abuelo y esa era una de las precisas razones por las que se le había quitado el apetito.

"¿Segura? Te noto un poco rara hoy, no sé cómo impaciente por algo"

"Que va abuelo" – Dijo intentando ocultar la risilla nerviosa.

"Está bien si tú lo dices"

"Oye abuelo, no tengo más hambre ¿Será que me puedo ir a mi habitación?"

"Si apenas has tocado tu comida"

"Lo sé, sólo que no tengo ganas de comer"

El hombre suspiro – "Está bien, puedes irte"

"Gracias abuelo" – Dijo ella mientras se levantaba para luego acercarse hasta el hombre y darle un beso en la mejilla – "Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches" – Le dijo el hombre antes de que ella desapareciera de sala.

La joven recorrió el gran pasillo con rapidez para llegar finalmente a la habitación, donde puso su dedo en el lector de huellas para acto seguido la puerta se abriera, una vez dentro de su habitación la niña se tiró en la mullida cama, miró el reloj de la pared sólo para ver que eran las diez y cuarto de la noche, sólo habían pasado quince minutos desde la última vez que miro un reloj; no pudo evitar bufar por la maldita espera que le esperaba. Pero sin darse cuenta, la niña dirigió su vista a un punto ciego de la habitación para dejar volar su imaginación a la vez que el cansancio de todas las cosas que había llevado a cabo hoy comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia, inundando su cuerpo y adormeciéndolo hasta que llegó el punto que no aguanto más la pesadez de sus parpados y los cerró sólo un momento, quedándose así dormida sin darse cuenta.

Unos golpes comenzaron a sonar de lejos, ella sólo los ignoro y se acomodó mejor en su cama, pero los golpes continuaron hasta que escuchó como alguien la llamaba lo que la hizo despertarse rápidamente ya que rápidamente, como una bofetada, recordó todo lo pasado antes de dormirse – "La misión" – Dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la cama y rápidamente miraba el reloj para ver que eran la una y cinco de la mañana.

Fue hasta la puerta para luego abrirla y ver a Ventus – "Por fin abres" – Dijo él algo molesto.

"Perdón, me dormí" – Le contesto algo sonrojada.

"Tranquila no pasa nada, ponte esto" – Dijo algo molesto mientras me entregaba una capa con capucha – "Así pasaremos desapercibidos" – Dijo mientras se ponía la suya.

"Vale" – Le dijo mientras lo imitaba.

Acto seguido Ventus pulso un pequeño botón que estaba en el cuello de la capucha y la capa se volvió invisible – "Así no nos verán" – Le dijo antes de volverse también invisible. Entonces él me cogió de la mano y comenzamos a correr a través del solitario pasillo hasta detenernos delante del panel de control del ascensor, el cual activo en sentido descendente haciendo que apareciera el haz de luz azul.

"Venga vamos" – Le dijo mientras se metías dentro del ascensor y comenzaban a descender a gran velocidad por todo el edificio hasta que en poco más de un par de minutos habían pasado de la planta trescientos cinco a la cero. Una vez en el enorme recibidor, Ven le susurró que no hiciera ningún ruido que pudiera alertar los centinelas, que eren unos pequeños robots flotantes que se encargaban del cuidado y protección del edificio, para luego volver a agarrar su mano y dirigirse a la puerta de salida. Por la que pudieron salir sin complicaciones gracias a que alguien, por suerte, estaba entrando al edificio porque sino hubiera sido muy raro explicar como la puerta automática se abrió por si sola.

Una vez afuera Tamara fue golpeada por el frío aire del lugar, como se notaba que el invierno estaba comenzando a hacer acto de presencia, podía ver como el vapor que producía el aire que salía de su interior, el contraste de temperaturas entre el interior y exterior era bastante grande.

"Vamos no te detengas" – Le dijo mientras tiraba de ella para comenzar a bajar por las escaleras que atravesaban los jardines del edificio, siendo iluminados por la luz del cristal, hasta salir de la pequeña muralla que rodeaba el lugar. Una vez fuera del Prismodium, estos atravesaron un paso de peatones de la inmensa calle que rodeaba al edificio para comenzar a correr en dirección hacia una de las grandes vías de la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron a dicha parte, ante ellos se alargaban kilómetros y kilómetros de calle y edificios, y una de las cosas tan interesantes de estas vías es que algunas, las más viejas, eran antiguos edificios renacentistas que tras la décima revolución arquitectónica de la ciudad habían sido reconstruidos con los materiales que se utilizaban actualmente por lo que lo antiguo se mezclaba con lo moderno.

"Ventus me duelen los pies, por fa podemos parar a descansar un poco" – Le rogo la pequeña Tamara mientras se quitaba la capucha y deshacía la invisibilidad ya que a esas horas no había nadie por ahí, dejando que sus cabellos fuera mecidos por el gélido viento – "Llevamos recorrido un montón y el puerto de Meridian esta casi a cuatro horas a paso veloz"

"Tranquila no va a hacer falta caminar más"

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?"

"Mira" – Dijo mientras le señalaba un pequeño tren de no más de cuatro vagones que se estacionaba en un punto determinado del carril que estaba pegado a la acera – "Subamos" – Dijo él mientras tiraba de ella para pulsar el botón y abrir la puerta para poder entrar en un lugar más cálido.

"No sabía que había aéreo trenes a estas horas" – Le dijo ella mientras se sentaba.

"Todos funcionan gracias a la energía del cristal además son controlados automáticamente desde la estación central por lo que no es un problema tenerlos funcionando todo el día"

"Ya veo" – Le dijo ella mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la fría ventanilla.

"Este aéreo tren lleva directo al puerto de Meridian por lo que en poco más de veinte minutos estaremos allá" – Le dijo – "Así que si todo sale bien estaremos dentro de la nave antes de las tres, que es la hora en la que llegaran los soldados y partirán hacia el templo"

"¿Y sabes cómo vamos a entrar en un edificio gubernamental?"

"Tranquila confía en mí" – Le dijo él mientras buscaba su mano para agarrarla y disfrutar del recorrido.

Y tal y como dijo Ventus en poco más de veinte minutos el aéreo tren los había dejado delante del puerto de Meridian, al bajarse Tamara no pudo evitar abrazarse así misma a causa del contraste de temperaturas.

"Ven la puerta está cerrada" – Le dijo ella cuando ambos niños se quedaron justo delante de la enorme puerta de acero.

"Tranquila" – Le dijo mientras se acercaba a un panel holográfico que estaba al lado de la puerta para teclear una clave haciendo que al instante la enorme y gruesa puerta de acero comenzará a abrirse.

"¿Cómo?"

"Todos los del consejo poseen una clave maestra que abre cualquier puerta de la ciudad, es algo que solamente el consejo sabe pero da la casualidad que un día escuché hablar a Anne sobre la clave y comencé a investigar hasta descubrirla"

"Ven te meterás en un lio muy gordo"

"Tampoco iré a la cárcel, no hay en la ciudad" – Le dijo divertido.

"Y creo que entre las leyes de la ciudad no se encuentra la pena de muerte… ahora no recuerdo bien ya que era un libro de leyes muy gordo, creo que como unas dos mil páginas"

"¿Y qué libro era ese?"

"No recuerdo su nombre pero es algo así como la constitución para los ciudadanos"

"¿Estabas leyendo el grimorio?"

"No exactamente… era el índice"

"¡El índice!" – Le dijo Ven alterado, ya que el índice era un pequeño cetro metálico en forma de T en el cual se almacenaba no sólo el saber de los aldebariénses, sino también tácticas de combate, tecnología, armamento así como un gran mapa estelar donde se haya la posición de las grandes instalaciones y armas; el cual se encontraba en el segundo edificio más alto de la ciudad, un par de kilómetros por debajo del Prismodium, la Torre de los cielos – "Se supone que los únicos que tienen acceso a él es el consejo y las personas que ellos aprueban"

"Ser la nieta de dirigente principal del consejo tiene sus ventajas… además me cole en una de mis escapadas" – Le dijo mientras entraban al lugar con la enorme puerta cerrándose detrás de ellos.

Una vez dentro, ante ellos habían colocadas en una línea horizontal por lo menos veinte naves de transporte.

"Espera aquí, voy a buscar la nuestra"

"Vale" – Le dijo esta mientras Ven se marchaba y ella lo único que hacía era caminar hasta el borde de la gran plataforma metálica para sentarse y observar el panorama. El puerto de Meridian, era una estructura en forma de media luna, que servía como base para el desembarco y embarque de pequeñas naves de transporte. No era el puerto más grande de la ciudad ya que los más grandes eran el de Apolo y Dionisio, que se encontraban en las zonas noreste y noroeste de la ciudad, que poseían la misma forma de media luna, en los cuales se encontraban las fragatas espaciales del ejército pero ninguno de los dos se comparaba con el puerto espacial, donde se encontraba la gran flota espacial del imperio; al cual sólo se podía llegar a través de un vehículo espacial o por medio de la única estructura que superaba al Prismodium, el ascensor espacial que se encontraba en una pequeña isla situada en la zona norte de la ciudad y el cual ascendía a lo largo de cien mil kilómetros sobre el nivel del mar hasta alcanzar el gran puerto espacial.

El panorama era hermoso, debido a la forma del puerto este generaba una pequeña cascada, de no más de quince metros, a lo largo de todo el borde que se precipitaba hasta el mar, a su vez la luz de la perlada luna se reflejaba sobre las oscuras aguas en el centro de la media luna; en pocas palabras las vistas eran esplendidas. Tam se tomó un momento para mirar a lo lejos en el cielo una pequeña estrella azul que brillaba incandescentemente sobre la ciudad, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor sobre su corazón al ver todo lo que se habían alejado; siempre se escapaba de aquel edificio pero nunca tan lejos y menos de noche – **"Sólo espero que el abuelo no se dé cuenta" – **Pensó la niña mientras seguía mirando al cristal elevado sobre el gran edificio.

"Tam" – Llamó su atención Ven – "Ya he encontrado la nave, ¡Vamos!"

Entonces la niña se paró y siguió al muchacho a través de la extensa línea de naves hasta que, después de contar al menos quince naves desde la posición en la que estaba, llegaron a su respectivo transporte.

"Aquí" – Le dijo Ven mientras se acercaban a la nave y activaba un panel que había al lado de la compuerta, pulsar un botón holográfico y hacer que la puerta se abriera – "Vamos, adentro hará más calor" - Cuando la niña escucho eso no pudo evitar entrar lo antes posible para resguardarse del frío.

"Ven, por aquí" – Le dijo el chico a la niña mientras abría una de las escotillas de los conductos de respiración.

"¿Quieres qué entre ahí?" – Le contesto ella no muy convencida.

"Sí, si no cuando entren nos verán" – Le dijo él – "Vamos, no hay peligro" – Dijo. Entonces la niña no tuvo más remedio que agacharse y entrar al lugar, seguida de Ventus que una vez adentro cerró la escotilla. El espacio era lo suficientemente grande como para que ambos niños se pudieran sentar si rozar la cabeza con el techo.

"¿Qué hora es Ven?"

"Las dos y media" – Le dijo mirando el reloj de su muñeca, la niña no pudo evitar bostezar a causa del sueño por su respuesta – "Si quieres duérmete, te despertare cuando lleguemos"

Sin pensárselo dos veces Tamara se acostó, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Ventus para luego cerrar los ojos y ser invadida por el sueño, en cambio Ventus no se podía dormir debido a la emoción que tenía así que únicamente se limitó a jugar con los cabellos de la niña para pasar el rato.

* * *

"Tam" – Escuchaba como la llamaban – "Vamos Tam, despierta" – Dijeron mientras sentía como la movían – "Vamos dormilona, que ya hemos llegado"

Poco a poco, la pequeña comenzó a abrir sus verdosos ojos hasta que finalmente las imágenes que tenía delante de ella cobraron forma, se incorporó como pudo mientras sentía como la espalda le dolía bastante - ¿Ya hemos llegado?

"Sí" – Le dijo él con una sonrisa – "Vamos"

Entonces Ven abrió de nuevo la escotilla para que ambos salieran, la nave estaba en completo silencio.

"¿Qué horas son?" – Le pregunto ella mientras se estiraba.

"Van a ser las seis de la mañana" – Le dijo mientras buscaba en uno de los compartimentos – "Toma" – Dijo mientras le pasaba una linterna – "No creo que haya luz allá dentro"

Una vez que estaban preparados, ambos niños bajaron por la rampa de embarque para salir a un exterior completamente diferente al que estaban acostumbrados, la naturaleza los rodeaba por competo, delante de ellos había un inmenso mar adornado por una brillante luz mientras que a su alrededor había una inmensa playa.

"¡Es hermoso!" – Dijo la niña eufórica mientras saltaba para hundir sus pies en la fría arena, correteando de un lado a otro, hasta que se detuvo rápidamente - "Ventus" – llamo al chico, quien se encontraba observando el paisaje, haciendo que rodeara la nave hasta donde estaba su amiga – "Mira" – Le dijo señalando con el dedo.

Cuando el niño llegó a la posición de la pequeña se quedó estupefacto observando lo que ella le señalaba, delante de ellos había una enorme pared de piedra completamente tallada con lo que parecían ser figuras de monstruos pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la entrada, que consistía en la estructura de una calavera humana cuya única forma de entrar al templo era a través de la boca. Rápidamente la niña busco la mano de su amigo ya que aquella calavera que poseía más similitudes con la de un monstruo que con la de un humano la asustaba.

"Vamos" – Le dijo él tirando de ella.

Poco a poco los niños fueron acercándose poco a poco a la entrada , haciendo un rápido parón para encender sus linternas ya que una vez que pasaron la entrada era como si la luz fuese absorbida por la oscuridad, para luego seguir continuado por aquel enorme y silencios pasillo de piedra; mientras avanzaban Tamara no pudo evitar girar la cabeza para ver como el exterior, iluminado por la tenue luz de luna, cada vez quedaba más atrás hasta que finalmente sólo era un punto blanco en medio de toda aquella oscuridad por lo que no le quedó otra opción que llenarse de valor para voltear la cabeza hacia delante y continuar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban caminando, lo único que sabía la niña es que era bastante a medida que se seguían adentrando en aquel lugar la cosa no mejoraba, aquella curiosidad había muerto nada más poner un pie en este lugar y lo único que deseaba era volver a casa. Aquello no era como se lo esperaba, lo único que habían visto era un enorme pasillo, por el que seguían andando, el cual en un momento sintió como comenzaba a descender por lo que la idea de que estuvieran adentrándose en las profundidades de la tierra no le gustaba nada.

"Ven me quiero ir a casa" – Le dijo ella.

"Pero si todavía no hemos visto nada guay, venga continuemos un poco más"

"Pero llevamos recorriendo el mismo pasillo no sé cuánto tiempo y no parece que llegué a su fin"

"Venga Tam, no seas miedosa" – Le dijo el divertido.

"No tengo miedo" – Le dijo ella algo enfadada

"¿Qué es eso?" – Dijo señalando el niño.

"¿Qué cosa?" – Preguntó Tamara mientras miraba en la dirección que le señalaba su amigo, pero esta no vio nada y al darse la vuelta para ver qué quería mostrarle Ven esta no pudo evitar gritar al ver como Ventus estaba poniendo una cara de terror mientras se iluminaba con la linterna haciéndola gritar del susto. Por otro lado Ventus al ver la reacción de ella no pudo aguantarse la risa.

"¡Ventus idiota!" – Le dijo ella enfadada mientras comenzaba correr lejos de él, adentrándose en las profundidades cada vez más.

"¡Tam espera! ¡Sólo fue una broma!" – Le grito el mientras la perseguía, la había cagada.

Y así estuvieron no más de cinco minutos, hasta que el chico por fin la pudo atrapar en un abrazo para evitar que siguiera huyendo mientras que ella sólo se resistió, lo único que quería era que la dejará sola.

"Lo siento, por favor perdóname no lo volveré a hacer" – Dijo mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

Ella al final se acabó rindiendo – "Ventus tonto" – Dijo ella con la cabeza agachada.

"¿Me perdonas?"

"Sí pero tendrás que hacer algo para compensarme"

"Tranquila lo haré" – Dijo mientras la soltaba.

"¿Dónde estamos?" – Dijo la niña al darse cuenta de que habían salido del pasillo para entrar en una gran salón circular en forma de bóveda, cuyas paredes había la entrada para doce caminos distintos, el suelo estaba cubierto por una espesa niebla que se adentraba hacía los demás caminos.

"¿Cuál crees que deberíamos escoger?" - Le preguntó Ven mientras observaba cada uno de los pasillos ansioso, preguntándose qué podrían en cada uno de ellos, pero al no recibir respuesta de Tamara se extrañó. Por lo que dirigió su vista hacía ella y la encontró observando unas escrituras que se encontraban en el techo.

"¿Entiendes lo que pone?" – Le preguntó ya que aquellas palabras eran bastante raras.

"Es latín" – Le dijo ella concentrada en aquello.

"¿Y eres capaz de entenderlo?

"Sí, bueno más o menos lo que he aprendido de la lengua muerta no es mucho, pero la misma frase se repite una y otra vez alrededor del techo"

"¿Y sabes lo qué es?"

"Si no me equivoco… pone… necrópolis de los muertos" – Dijo ella en un susurró.

De repente de los más profundos de las entrañas de aquel lugar se escuchó un rugido monstruoso de lo que parecía un enorme animal, el cual parecía bastante enfadado; que reverbero por todo aquel silencioso lugar poniéndolo los pelos de punta a los niños. Seguido a aquel rugido comenzaron a oírse una serie de ruidos de disparos y seguido a más rugidos.

"Ve-Ven… ¿Dónde nos hemos metido?" – Le dijo la pequeña niña temblando de miedo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y observaba muy atentamente el corredor por el que había venido principalmente aquel diabólico sonido.

A su vez mientras eso pasaba, en la ciudad un anciano de largos cabellos blancos se encontraba en la punta del edificio más alto de toda la ciudad observando tranquilamente la enorme bola de energía, la cual dotaba de vida a toda la ciudad. En un momento dado, aquel anciano giro la cabeza para observar como del suelo emergía una joven chica que en poco tiempo comenzó a caminar hacia su dirección.

"Buenas noches Anne o más bien buenos días" – Dijo el hombre haciéndose a un lado para que la chica se sentará.

"No es por ser imprudente señor pero vamos directos al grano, ¿Por qué me ha hecho venir desde el extremo norte de la ciudad a estas horas? Sea lo que sea ¿No podía esperar hasta mañana?" – Le dijo la chica cortante.

"Que tanta prisa tienen los jóvenes de hoy en día, vamos siéntate junto a mí y disfruta de la paz y tranquilidad del lugar"

La chica suspiro algo cansada para después sentarse, no tenía ganas de estar en ese lugar y menos cuando precisa mente el lugar donde estaban se encontraba a diez kilómetros sobre el nivel del mar (**N/A: Pensad que el Prismodium es bastante alto, ya que el edificio más alto de la tierra sólo mide 828 metros), **lo único que quería era volver a la comodidad y calidez de su cama, por lo menos la luz que emanaba del cristal era lo suficiente cálida como para contrarrestar el frio del lugar.

"Sabes, a veces vengo a este lugar a estas horas de la madrugada a pensar ya que la tranquilidad que domina este sitio me permite pensar con claridad cuando tengo algún pesar o cuando quiero llevar a cabo nuevas ideas, por lo que te recomiendo venir más a menudo"

"Señor por favor me puede decir ya para que me ha hecho venir" – Le dijo esta cansada mientras bostezaba para luego frotarse los ojos.

El hombre no pudo evitar sonreír ante la impaciencia de la chica, en cierto modo le recordaba a su nieta – "Te hecho venir, ya que me sorprendió recibir tu aprobación para realizar la misión kairo, dada tu postura las semanas posteriores a la misión pensé que jamás aceptarías"

De repente a la chica se le abrieron los ojos en el acto y cualquier signo de cansancio desapareció de su cuerpo para rápidamente levantarse y encarar al anciano.

"¿Cómo que recibió mi aprobación?" – Dijo bastante preocupada.

"Sí, justamente anteayer por la noche"

"Señor yo nunca le mande mi voto para aprobar aquel suicido" – Dijo esta poniéndose aún más alterada – "Es imposible"

"Pues no lo es, porque en mi despacho tengo el email que me mandaste con el voto afirmativo"

"Oh no" – Dijo ella y rápidamente comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacía el ascensor seguida del anciano, que ante tal reacción se preocupó por la chica por lo que rápidamente la siguió.

"Anne ¿Qué ocurre?" – Le dijo este preocupado pero la chica no le respondió, únicamente se concentró en el pensamiento que rondaba su mente del cual esperaba estar equivocada y que no fuese eso.

Una vez que llegaron al piso deseado, esta corrió al por todo el lugar hasta llegar al sitio que quería, justo delante de ella se encontraba la puerta que daba a la habitación de cierta niña; cuando el anciano llegó poco a poco comenzó a unir las piezas del puzle pero no se quedaron ahí parados y entraron rápidamente. La habitación estaba en completo silencio y al encender las luces comprobaron que esta estaba completamente vacía.

"Dios no" – Dijo Anne al ver en la mesa de noche su Tablet, la cual Ventus se había olvidado de devolver. Esta agarro el aparato sólo para encenderlo y comprobar que en efecto el voto positivo para aprobar la misión había sido mandado desde ahí. No sólo eso sino también fue capaz de entra en el sistema de seguridad del puerto de Meridian para observar por medio de las cámaras con los niños entraban en la nave que llevaba a aquel infierno. Debido al temblor de sus manos no pudo evitar soltar el aparato, la chica estaba completamente aterrada y pálida – "¡Tenemos que avisar al escuadrón ya!" – Grito – "¡Hay que decirle a Sebastián que cancelé la misión y busqué a los niños! Ellos no saben dónde se han metido" – Dijo esta al borde del llanto.

Sin perder ni un minuto más, el anciano golpeo su báculo metálico contra el suelo del lugar y de repente por todo el edificio comenzó a sonar el ruido de millones de alarmas, la alerta había sido activada.

* * *

Mientras tanto en aquel tenebroso lugar – "Ven volvamos" - Le dijo Tam asustada, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que escucharon el último ruido de aquel ser procedente desde las profundidades de la necrópolis.

"Tranquila no nos va a pasar nada malo" – Le dijo él tranquilo mientras agarraba más fuerte la mano de la niña para evitar que esta se fuera a la mínima oportunidad – "Sólo es ver qué era eso y te prometo que volvemos a la nave" - Por lo que a la chica no le quedó más remedio que respirar profundo y seguir a su amigo.

"Mira" – Le dijo ella después del pequeño silencio que ocupo el sonido de su rápida conversación – "Eso parece luz"

"¡Vamos!" – Le dijo él acelerando el paso.

Y finalmente ambos niños terminaron de cruzar el extenso corredor hasta llegar a una habitación circular en la cual en lo más alto del techo abovedado había una pequeña esfera de luz blanca que iluminaba todo el lugar. Miles de restos humanos estaban incrustados por toda la pared de la habitación, el techo estaba lleno de estalactitas y el suelo de piedra no era uniforme sino más bien parecía estar tallado con cientos de dibujos tribales. Aquel lugar parecía la misma recamara de la muerte.

"Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos" – Dijo Ven algo asustado, ya que aquel lugar poseía un aura oscura que le producía un sentimiento de ansiedad y miedo, además tener las oscuras cuencas de las miles de calaveras, incrustadas en la pared, apuntando directamente a ellos era algo que no le reconfortaba – "Vamos Tam" – Le dijo pero no recibió respuesta por lo que dirigió su vista a ella para ver como la niña señalaba pálida algo.

El muchacho siguió el temblante dedo índice de la chica para ver como justo el centro de la habitación había algo, cuando el muchacho reconoció lo que era sus ojos casi se salieron de sus orbitas e inevitablemente calló al suelo de rodillas. Podía reconocer perfectamente la armadura plateada y azul de aquel sujeto, era el capitán Sebastián… más bien lo que quedaba de él. Parecía como un animal lo hubiera atacado y desperdigado por todo el centro del lugar. Al muchacho se le acumularon las lágrimas en los ojos, el capitán Sebastián, el gran capitán del ejército de Aldebarán, su héroe, su modelo a seguir… hubiera sido reducido a esos destrozados trozos de sangrante carne sin vida – "Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla" – Dijo en estado de shock.

De repente, de la pared de delante de ellos comenzó a brotar un extraño humo negro del que finalmente emergió lo que parecía ser un extraño humanoide – "Es un demonio" – Dijo la niña aterrorizada.

Rápidamente la criatura poso su vista en ambos jóvenes y rugió furiosa, materializando de entre sus garras fuego.

"¡Ven tenemos que irnos ya!" – Le gritaba Tamara mientras lo zarandeaba para hacerlo volver en sí. La criatura se iba acercando muy lentamente, haciendo resonar sus garras por el suelo – "¡Ven por favor vuelve!"

La imagen del ser aquel y las llamas se reflejaban en los ojos del muchacho pero en su estado era incapaz de procesar todo lo que sus ojos veían, era como si su cerebro hubiese desconectado y su mente fuese ajena a todo lo que pasaba en el exterior, podía escuchar una voz que lo llamaba a lo lejos, la cual repetía su nombre una y otra vez al mismo tiempo que sentía como su cuerpo era movido bruscamente.

Hasta que finalmente una sola imagen lo hizo volver en sí, la cual fue como un enorme brazo aplastaba sin problema alguna el casco, y dentro de él la cabeza del capitán, mientras los líquidos y restos cerebrales se escurrían entre sus garras. Eso hizo que Ventus recuperara su consciencia. Entonces vio a aquel ser y no pudo evitar tener miedo pero cuando se dio la vuelta y vio la cara de su amiga tuvo que ocultar sus temores y ser fuerte, ser fuerte por ella. Rápidamente se levantó y la cogió de la mano para echar a correr lejos de ahí pero la criatura fue más rápida que ellos y lanzó una bola de fuego que creo un muro de llamas que les impedía escapar.

"¡Mierda!" – Dijo este mientras se colocaba delante de Tamara.

"Ven tengo miedo" – Le dijo la niña al borde del llanto mientras se aferraba a su camisa.

"Tranquila todo va a salir bien" – Le dijo aunque en el fondo él sabía que eso no era así – "Ya verás que dentro de poco estamos de vuelta en casa"

Entonces el muchacho vio una grieta entre la pared – "Tam" – Llamó la atención de la niña – "Cuando te diga ya quiero que corras hasta la grieta que esta allá"

"Ven, no, o vamos los dos o ninguno"

"Sólo quiero que corras sin mirar atrás, yo siempre iré detrás de ti ¿De acuerdo?" – Pero la niña no respondió – "De acuerdo" – Dijo este más alto.

"Sí" – Dijo esta resignada.

El monstruo cada vez se acercaba más a ellos, lentamente como un depredador asechando a su presa pero Ventus no estaba dispuesto a asumir ese rol, protegería a Tamara a toda costa.

"¡Ya!" – Grito este.

Y como la niña había prometido, comenzó a correr en dirección a la grieta pero cuando escuchó como aquella criatura rugía furiosa sintió la tentación de pararse lo cual no hizo al escuchar como Ven le gritaba que siguiera adelante. Rápidamente esta alcanzo la grieta por la que fue capaz de pasar sin ningún tipo de dificultad gracias a su pequeño cuerpo, lo que esta no se esperaba es que aquella grieta fuese más profunda de lo que esperaba por lo que no le quedo más opción que seguir adentrándose en las tinieblas de aquel claustrofóbico lugar.

Una vez desde el otro lado, esta se dio por fin la vuelta esperando ver a Ven pero este en ningún momento apareció se quedó esperándolo ahí parada, con la vista fija en la profunda grieta a lo largo de quince minutos; a veces iluminaba con la linterna para ver si veía algo pero nada, Ventus no aparecía. Todo estaba en completo silencio, un silencio tan sepulcral que casi resultaba agobiante, esta no se había percatado hasta ahora de que en un momento dado del recorrido dejo de escuchar los rugidos del monstruo.

Para cuando se mentalizo de que Ven jamás aparecería por ahí, la niña no pudo contener más las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar por la pérdida de una de sus seres más queridos. Su único amigo. Cuando termino de llorar la perdida, esta se limpió las lágrimas, respiro profundamente y dirigió la vista al largo y enorme pasillo, la oscuridad que gobernaba el lugar se tragaba la luz de la linterna, sin ninguna otra salida la niña respiro profundamente varias veces para luego seguir aquella ruta con la esperanza de encontrar alguna salida.

Camino, camino y camino pero seguía sin llegar a alguna parte, el pasillo parecía no tener fin alguno. De vez en cuando esta iluminaba las enormes paredes del lugar para ver las enormes columnas pegadas a estas que repetían incansablemente en aquel lugar, en un momento dado sintió la presencia de algo detrás de ella al sentir un escalofrío en la espalda pero al darse la vuelta lo único que había era oscuridad por lo que sin más se dio la vuelta y continuo su camino creyendo que había sido una pequeña broma de su imaginación, pero lo que la niña no sabía era que en aquella profunda oscuridad varios pares de ojos observaban detenidamente a la joven intrusa que se había adentrado en su territorio.

La joven siguió caminando pero se tuvo que detener al ver como su linterna comenzaba a titilar – "No, por favor no te apagues" – Dijo mientras daba pequeños golpes al objeto para que funcionara pero el resultado fue al contrario ya que se apagó – "¡Mecachis!" – Dijo absorbida en la oscuridad, sus ojos no eran capaces de adaptarse a la oscuridad del lugar pero milagrosamente el momento duro poco ya que la linterna volvió a funcionar, alumbrándole de lleno la cara y haciendo que cerrara los ojos momentáneamente debido al dolor, de lo que esta no se dio cuenta fue que al mismo tiempo en que todo paso el foco de luz también ilumino a varias figuras humanas que se encontraban detrás de ellas, figuras a las que sólo se les ilumino hasta la altura del pecho; dejando ver sus grisáceas pieles y sus ropas hechas jirones. La figura que estaba más cerca de ella comenzó poco a poco a acercar su cadavérica mano a la niña.

Tamara sintió como una fría brisa que le meció los cabellos, haciendo que se congelara en el acto y al darse la vuelta, rápidamente, de nuevo no vio nada; aquel silencio sepulcral la estaba agobiando cada vez más. Pero había una cosa de la que se dio cuenta, el lugar cada vez estaba más frio y no sabía el por qué de aquello.

De repente esta sintió como algo más frio que el mismo hielo la atravesaba, haciendo que se abrazara así misma, mientras tiritaba y respiraba agitadamente comenzó a escuchar como susurros en una lengua extraña – "¿Ho – Hola?" – Preguntó esta a la nada mientras iluminaba de un lado a otro sin ver a nadie. Los susurros se habían callado, todo volvía a estar en silencio hasta que finalmente se volvió a escuchar algo, un ruido que provenía del camino por el que había venido, por lo que al alumbrar así ese lugar no vio nada, sólo lo poco del pasillo que la linterna era capaz de alumbrar para luego dar comienzo a la profunda oscuridad. Pero de repente, de la pantalla oscura broto una pequeña piedrecita que cayó a unos pocos centímetros de sus pies. Algo se la había lanzado de lo más profundo de las tinieblas.

Sin pensárselo dos veces la niña hecho a correr lo más lejos que podía de ahí, corrió, corrió y corrió a gran velocidad ese infinito corredor de la muerte, escuchando como los susurros en aquella extraña lengua se hacían cada vez más fuertes hasta tal punto de que ya se podía escuchar las voces de varias personas reverberando por todo el lugar; por ello Tamara aumento más la velocidad a pesar de que sus pies le dolieran y sus pulmones clamaran por aire.

Para cuando las voces por fin cesaron esta se permitió el lujo de detenerse y llenar sus pulmones con la mayor cantidad de aire posible, una vez que su respiración se había normalizado Tamara no pudo evitar dejar escapar unos cuantos sollozos, tenía miedo y lo único que quería era volver a casa para no pisar nunca más el lugar donde se encontraba, todo sería más fácil si Ventus estuviera aquí.

"Ven ¿Dónde estarás?" – Susurro. No sabía por qué lo había dicho si sabía que él se había ido para siempre pero aun así tenía una fuerte sensación en el corazón que le decía de que eso era mentira y que tarde o temprano el aparecería – "Sólo espero que estés bien" – Dijo esta.

De repente sintió como el suelo comenzó a temblar para luego escuchar como este se resquebrajaba bruscamente, la niña intento huir pero no pudo y cuando el suelo finalmente colapso, esta acabo hundiéndose junto a él. La niña sentía como su cuerpo era arrastrado, por la gravedad, hasta las profundidades del abismo; grito hasta el punto de que su garganta ardía pero rápidamente la caída ceso cuando su cuerpo impacto contra el agua y su grito seso al llenarse su boca con esta pero rápidamente la escupió al probar el asqueroso de esta, un extraño y desagradable sabor metálico se había impregnado en sus papilas.

En las profundidades de esa agua, esta vio como la linterna que había soltado durante la caída poco a poco se iba hundiendo por lo que para no quedarse a oscuras rápidamente buceo para agarrarla. Una vez logrado esto, Tamara sintió como sus pulmones comenzaban a dolerle por la falta de aire por lo que comenzó a subir con la mayor velocidad que le permitían sus doloridas piernas hasta la superficie.

Para cuando emergió, esta lo primero que hizo fue dar una gran bocanada de aire para luego iluminar el lugar con la escasa luz que emitía la linterna, estaba en lo que parecía una enorme caverna – "Vaya, es impresionante" – Se dijo mientras observaba aquel inmenso lugar. Poco a poco todos sus sentidos fueron acostumbrándose al lugar, su piel tiritaba por la fría agua y cuando respiro profundamente tuvo que taparse la nariz debido al repugnante olor del lugar, era un olor insoportable como si algo muerto estuviera descomponiéndose.

Volvió a sentir aquel extraño y desagradable olor metálico, por lo que extrañada ilumino la mano, con la que se había tapado la nariz para comprobar que esta estaba completamente roja, al instante se asustó al ver que aquello con lo que se mezclaba el agua era sangre y al pensar que podía estar herida pero descartó aquella idea cuando al iluminar el agua vio por fin que esta estaba de un oscuro color rojo. La niña se quedó completamente helada y petrificada al ver que las aguas en las que flotaba estaban completamente llenas de una espesa y podrida sangre. ¿Cómo era posible que toda esa sangre hubiera llegado allí? Su pregunta no tardó en ser respondida.

De repente sintió como algo que flotaba le rosaba la espalda y al darse la vuelta para comprobar que era no pudo evitar gritar al ver los restos de un cadáver humano descuartizado, no sólo era uno más atrás de este había cientos en casi las mismas condiciones. Rápidamente Tamara comenzó a nadar histérica para alejarse lo más posible de todos aquellos cuerpos que poco a poco se iban acercando a ella pero mientras nadaba de espaldas volvió a sentir como chocaba con otra cosa y al girarse comprobó que eran más cadáveres. Grito, grito y grito, no podía alejarse más ya que estaba completamente rodeada de muerte.

Pero entre toda aquella muerte, hubo un rayo de esperanza ya que la niña pudo ver que no muy a lo lejos, entre todo aquel mar de cadáveres, había un pequeño islote; por lo que armándose de valor esta se hundió en aquellas aguas para nadar por debajo de la capa de cadáveres. Mientras llevaba a cabo su recorrido, esta a veces sentía como los muertos le rozaban la espalda pero esto no la detenía ya que lo único que quería era llegar cuando antes al islote, principalmente porque ya no podía aguantar más la respiración. Finalmente esta fue capaz de llegar al montículo de tierra al cual se subió rápidamente

Una vez en medio del islote esta volvió a iluminar la caverna para darse cuenta de que era más grande de lo que parecía, el pequeño islote donde esta se encontraba Tamara estaba justo en medio de una laguna que para desgracia de la niña estaba completamente infestada de cadáveres.

"Pobres personas" – Dijo esta recorriendo con su vista la gran explanada de la muerte. De repente las voces comenzaron a sonar de nuevo, como ecos que reverberaban por toda la caverna – "¿Ho – Hola?" – Preguntó – "Sí hay alguien ahí, por favor déjese ver no le voy a hacer daño" – Dijo está recorriendo el lugar con su mirada.

Las voces se callaron y por un momento Tamara sintió como el tiempo dejaba de fluir, se detuvo lo suficiente para dejar ver a la niña como de entre los límites de la laguna y el comienzo de las paredes; de esa oscuridad comenzaban a surgir cientos de figuras humanas que se extendían por todas la caverna. Figuras humanas de pieles grisáceas y ropas hechas jirones, y cuyos rotos parecían a ver sido emborronados, que observaban a la niña a través de aquellas dos grandes, profundas y oscuras cuencas que todos tenían por ojos; la observaban todos ahí quietos sin inmutarse para nada. Por su parte Tamara también los miraba a ellos, girando de vez en cuando sobre su eje para poder mirar a todos y cada uno de ellos.

No estaba asustada, algo en el fondo le decía que aquellos seres no le harían daño sino más bien le parecía que la miraban con lastima, lo cual no entendía. De repente cayeron unas cuantas rocas al agua que hicieron que aquellos seres fueran retrocediendo así la oscuridad – "¿Se están ocultando de algo?" - Y al dirigir su vista a arriba vi de nuevo a aquel demonio observándola muy detenidamente – "Ellos le tienen miedo a esas cosas" – Afirmo la niña.

Entonces poco a poco la criatura comenzó a bajar por la pared del lugar hasta posicionarse sobre las aguas, para seguir observándola como un cazador a su presa. Por otro lado, la niña no pudo hacer nada más que dejarse caer de rodillas para luego mirar al suelo y así ocultar su cara, dando así la oportunidad para que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir ya que sabía que estaba acabada, que este lugar sería su tumba para siempre.

La criatura rugió para comenzar a correr hacia ella mientras que Tamara cerró muy fuerte los ojos y hundió sus manos en la tierra, el sonido que hacía el ser contra el agua le decía que cada vez estaba más cerca de ella, por lo que cerro todavía más fuerte sus ojos esperando el momento final – "Sólo será un momento de dolor y después habrá paz" – Se dijo mentalmente.

Pero de repente se escuchó el ruido de una fuerte explosión cuya onda expansiva tiro a Tamara hacia atrás arrastrándola por toda la superficie, la niña abrió los ojos dolorida, estaba algo desorientada y todo le daba vueltas pero podía ver a lo lejos la figura de ese ser revolviéndose en el agua, seguido vio otro proyectil de luz que impactaba contra el ser seguido a un montón de disparos que provenían del piso de arriba, no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba.

Entonces sintió como algo caía al lado suyo y al mirar a ver qué era, pudo distinguir la figura de un caballero al lado suyo – "¡Imbécil casi le das a la niña!" – Le grito la mujer a su compañero que seguía manteniendo a raya al Wendigo a base de metralleta.

"No es momento de peleas sácala de ahí ya"

"Te encuentras bien, ¿Estás herida?" – Le preguntó al ver la cantidad de sangre que tenía en su cuerpo. Pero Tamara era incapaz de contestar, la cabeza le dolía cada vez más, veía un montón de manchas negras y todo le daba vueltas. Al ver que no iba obtener respuesta por parte de la niña, rápidamente esta saco una pequeña linterna y le ilumino los ojos – "¡Joder!" – Grito esta al ver que las pupilas de la niña no reaccionaban ante el estímulo visual, lo que indicaba que había algún daño cerebral que tenía que ser tratado cuando antes.

Sin perder más tiempo cogió a la niña en brazos para luego activar los propulsores de la espalda de la armadura y alcanzar a su compañero en el piso de arriba – "¡Vamos deja de disparar!" – Le grito mientras echaba a correr, por el bien de la niña tenían que salir de ahí cuanto antes. Siguiendo las órdenes de su compañera, el soldado paro de disparar no sin antes volver a lanzar otro proyectil para luego correr siguiendo los pasos de su compañera.

Ambos corrieron por el largo corredor todo lo rápido que pudieron hasta que llegaron a un enorme agujero en la pared en el cual se localizaba la grieta que la niña atravesó, el cual cruzaron para entrar de nuevo en aquella sala circular.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con el cadáver de Sebastián? No podemos dejarlo ahí" – Le dijo su compañero al ver como esta ya se disponía a abandonar la sala.

"Ya no podemos hacer nada por él"

"¡Pero era nuestro amigo, murió protegiéndonos!"

"¡Lo sé! A mí también me duele pero ya no podemos hacer nada más, ese ser volverá dentro de poco y no pienso tener más bajas hoy. Además tenemos que llevar esta niña cuanto antes a la ciudad, necesita un médico"

"De acuerdo, pero dame un momento" – Dijo este mientras se acercaba a los restos de su compañero y amigo para sacarle la placa de identificación.

Al mismo tiempo que todo esto pasaba, Tamara sentía como si el flujo del tiempo había tomado otro recorrido completamente diferente, uno mucho más lento y pausado, todo estaba de color gris. Podía ver a aquellas dos personas hablando alteradas y oírlas pero incapaz de comprenderlas, a su vez todo estaba demasiado frio lo que la hacía tener ganas de cerrar los ojos cada vez más, haciendo que parpadeara reiteradamente. En uno de esos parpadeos pudo ver como ellos habían sido rodeados por todos aquellos seres de la caverna, pero esta vez no tenían aquel tétrico aspecto debido a que sus pieles grisáceas ahora eran blancas como la mismísima luna, sus ropajes eran impecables y sus antiguos rostros emborronados habían desaparecido y ahora dejaban ver a las personas que un vez fueron.

Entre todos aquellos había uno que destacaba, un chico de no más de veintidós años de cabellos negros desordenados, de profundos ojos verdes y que portaba una brillante armadura plateada, este miraba a los dos soldados un poco triste hasta que su vista se posó en la niña para poco a poco acercarse a esta, para cuando ya estaba suficientemente cerca la niña estiro su brazo para poder tocarlo y este estiro el suyo para cogerla de la mano.

La chica al ver lo que estaba haciendo la niña comenzó a preocuparse todavía más al temer por su salud y la posibilidad de que comenzaran a desvariar.

"Ya esta" – Dijo el chico guardando el objeto.

"Vamos" – Dijo esta mientras echaban a correr.

Tamara sintió como aquel cálido agarre desaparecía para ver como poco a poco estos se alejaban de la habitación, quedando cada vez más a lo lejos todas aquellas almas pero de entre todas aquellas había una que observaba con una sonrisa como sus mejores amigos se marchaban de aquel lugar a salvo.

Cuando la niña sintió como suaves gotas de agua supo que había salido ya de aquella pesadilla, sus ojos pesaban más y cuando los abría casi todo lo que veía eran grandes manchas negras que iban cegando su visión, también supo que estaban entrando en la nave cuando el ruido de los pasos en la arena fue sustituido por el ruido de botas impactando sobre una superficie metálica. Sintió como poco a poco la depositaban en una superficie mullida, eran las pierna de alguien.

"Tamara" – Escucho como le decían, reconocía a la perfección esa voz, era Ven. Intentó abrir los ojos pero no podía, intento hablarle pero no era capaz de hablarle – "¡Tamara!" – Escucho como a Ven se le quebraba la voz al no obtener respuesta de su amiga y comenzó a sentir como pequeñas gotas cálidas impactaban contra su cara, ¿Eran lágrimas? ¿Acaso Ventus estaba llorando? Ya tampoco era capaz de distinguir aquello –"N – No me responde" – Dijo este.

"Mierda" – Escucho a la chica – "¡Romeo enciende de una puta vez la nave!"

"Tam por favor quédate conmigo" – Le dijo Ven pero ya le costaba cada vez más oírlo – "¡L – Le está saliendo sangre de la nariz!" – Grito este.

"¡Mierda Romeo la nave!" – Grito más fuerte la chica.

Eso fue lo último que supo la chica antes de que la audición también le fallara y finalmente su consciencia se desvaneciera de este mundo.

* * *

"Ah mi cabeza" – Dijo la niña mientras poco a poco se iba incorporando de la cama en la que estaba y se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. Poco a poco los recuerdos de todo lo vivido comenzaron a golpear su mente pero cuando se dio la vuelta y miro por la venta y vio el panorama de la ciudad no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba de vuelta en casa.

Al recorrer con la mirada el lugar donde se encontraba y ver que era su habitación, su sonrisa se ensancho todavía más.

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama, tenía que ir cuanto antes a ver a su abuelo pero al poner los pies sobre el suelo tuvo que agarrarse de la cama ya que sintió un fuerte mareo que por poco la hizo caer. Entonces esta se percató, al mirarse en el espejo del cuarto, que tenía una venda al redor de la cabeza – ¿Qué me ha pasado?" – Se preguntó mientras se tocaba la venda.

Extrañada por las vendas de su cabeza Tamara miro alrededor de la habitación buscando alguna señal que le dijera de el por qué de esas vendas. Entonces esta descubrió una Tablet igual a la de Anne en la mesa de noche sobre su cama.

Esta la cogió y desbloqueó para ver un informe médico el cual leyó atentamente – "Paciente número 3456678, Tamara Rapp. La paciente ha sufrido unas fuertes conmociones cerebrales a causa de la explosión de un proyectil que impactó a escasos metros de ella, como consecuencia la paciente ha sufrido un derrame cerebral múltiple, el cual fue empeorando a medida que esta era evacuada de la zona de impacto. Como consecuencia de dicho derrame importantes estructuras cerebrales se han visto gravemente perjudicadas" – La niña tomo aire para continuar – "A nivel de la corteza cerebral, las áreas 17,18 y 19 de Brodmann relacionadas con la visión y el procesamiento de esta información fueron dañadas, las áreas 1,2 y 3 encargadas del procesamiento de la sensibilidad general también, el área 4 (motora voluntaria) y la 6 (premotora) fueron de las más perjudicadas. Las áreas 41 y 42 encargadas del procesamiento de la información auditiva recibieron un daño parcial, las áreas 44 y 45 (Broca) relacionadas con la producción del lenguaje también fueron dañadas gravemente" – Paro un momento – "Además tenemos que tener en cuenta que el de todas estas áreas de la corteza la área 37 (Encargada del reconocimiento de caras familiares) fue destruida completamente a causa de la hemorragia, además tenemos que tener en cuenta que esto solo fueron daños externos ya que a nivel de las estructuras cerebrales internas, pudimos comprobar una vez que habían traído a la paciente que el tálamo fue dañado casi en su totalidad por ello la paciente perdió la conciencia completamente" – La chica trago saliva – "Pero gracias a la rápida actuación del grupo de reconocimiento que al ver que la niña no respondía decidieron meter a la chica en un tubo de criogenización pararon rápidamente el avance de la hemorragia, si esto no hubiera sido así la niña hubiera muerto antes de que el propio cerebro hubiese muerto en si a causa de la hemorragia. Ya que la hemorragia estaba muy cerca de afectar al tronco encéfalo y si lo hubiese afectado un fallo respiratorio y cardiovascular hubiera sido inminente" – Volvió a tomar aire – "Pero gracias a nuestra tecnología hemos sido capaces de arreglar todo el daño en cuestión de horas, ahora solo cabe esperar a que la paciente se recupere, aunque es importante que esta no reciba sobre saltos procedentes de malas noticias, impresiones negativas ya que esto podría desencadenar una respuesta negativa"

Tamara terminó de leer el informe pálida y temblando ante lo leído, no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de perder la vida aunque la cosa no mejoro cuando en las siguientes vio radiografías de su cerebro, en el cual habían bastantes zonas negras que representaban las hemorragias. Rápidamente dejo el aparato donde estaba, no quería seguir viendo aquello.

Salió de su habitación con el único deseo de buscar a su abuelo, tenía que explicarle todo pero al ir a su despacho no lo encontró por lo que pensó que estaría en la sala donde el consejo se solía reunir por lo que echó a correr todo lo que sus pies le daban para reunirse cuanto antes con él. Lo que le extraño a la chica, fue que cuando llegó a las grandes puertas estas estaban completamente cerradas y al instante volvió a sentir otro extraño presentimiento pero no se detuvo, ya que se dirigió al panel que había al lado para meter la clave que Ven le había enseñado y así abrir las puertas.

Una vez que estas se abrieron y Tamara pudo entrar en aquella circular sala sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba cuando sus ojos se posaron en lo que había justo en medio del lugar, aquello que la había hecho estremecerse hasta tal punto de dejarla de piedra era Ventus, este se encontraba atado a un pequeño poste con toda la camisa desgarrada debido a que estaba siendo azotado por uno de aquellos caballeros robóticos. En los ojos de la niña se reflejó, muy lentamente, como el látigo laser impactaba contra la espalda del muchacho y algunas gotas de sangre salpicaban el lugar así como su cara de dolor y el intento de aguantarse los gritos.

Cuando la niña volvió en sí salió corriendo a toda prisa hacia él para rápidamente abrazarlo. A su vez Ventus se percató de que alguien lo estaba abrazando y al abrir los ojos se sorprendió de ver quien era – "Tamara" – Dijo este con un hilo de voz apagado, pero la chica no le respondió sólo se limitó a sollozar - "Por favor vete" – Le suplico este.

"No" – Le dijo la chica encarándolo para luego mirar alrededor y ver como todo el consejo los miraba asombrados, nadie se esperaba que la niña apareciera, entre todas aquellas personas Tam pudo ver a Anne siendo sujetada por dos guardias y la cual estaba llorando, así como a su abuelo quien estaba ordenando a dos guardias que sacaran a su nieta de ahí – "Esta vez no te pienso dejar solo" – Recalcó esta.

Entonces ambos vieron como el caballero volvía a preparar el látigo y lo único que pudieron hacer fue cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe, pero este nunca llegó y cuando abrieron los ojos para saber qué había pasado, estos pudieron ver como el látigo de hecho sí iba hacia ellos pero este se había enrollado en el brazo de una persona, fuese quién fuese los había protegido. Ambos siguieron el recorrido del brazo para saber quién era su salvador y entonces la niña se sorprendió al ver que la persona que estaba justo delante de ellos era nada más y nada menos que el mismo chico que había visto en la cueva.

"No puede ser" – Dijo esta sorprendida.

"¡Soltadme de una puta vez!" – Grito Anne mientras se zafaba de aquellos dos guardias para correr hacía el centro de la sala – "Ven cariño ya estoy aquí" - Le dijo esta mientras soltaba las cadenas y lo abrazaba para aguantarlo ya que este no tenía fuerzas para aguantarse en pie. Anne no pudo evitar observar sus manos manchadas con la sangre de la espalda de Ventus – "Gracias Gerard" – Le dijo esta al chico el cual tiro del látigo para arrebatárselo al robot.

"Dais pena" – Dijo este dirigiéndose a todo el consejo – "Hacedle esto a un pobre niño"

Acto seguido el consejo comenzó a hablar hasta que el anciano golpeo el suelo con su báculo para hacer callar a todo el mundo – "Silencio" – Dijo este – "Este joven a hecho demasiadas travesuras que siempre he pasado por alto pero esta última es imperdonable, merece un castigo" – Dijo el anciano enfadado.

"¡Eso no es excusa para torturarlo de esta manera!"

"¡Silencio insensato! Recuerda ante quien te estás dirigiendo"

"No tengo respeto hacia alguien que da el consentimiento para que le hagan esto a un niño, anciano"

"¡Insensato! No entiendes el peligro en que esa sabandija ha metido a mi nieta"

"No voy a discutir más, te recuerdo yo también he perdido a mi hermano en ese lugar y no estoy dispuesto a que se sigan cometiendo más barbaridades, ya todos hemos tenido suficientes" – Dijo para darse la vuelta y acercarse hasta Anna – "¿Cómo se encuentra?"

"Muy mal, tenemos que curarlo cuanto antes" - Le dijo mientras se limpiaba los ojos para luego acariciar los cabellos del inconsciente muchacho.

"Está bien vamos" – Dijo este mientras se agachaba para luego cargaba al niño.

Acto seguido Anne se paró para irse junto a Gerard no sin antes coger la mano de Tamara para llevársela de ahí – "Vámonos" - Le dijo esta mientras se llevaba a la niña.

"¿Ventus se va a poner bien?"

"Claro que sí pequeña, yo misma me encargare de que se ponga mejor y cuando menos te des cuenta estaréis correteando de nuevo por ahí" - Le dijo mientras apretaba un poco su agarre.

Esta asintió y mientras caminaba a la salida no pudo evitar girar la cabeza para ver a su abuelo una última vez antes de que las puertas se cerraran, la expresión que tenía era irreconocible, jamás había visto a su abuelo así y por una vez en su vida sintió miedo de este.

* * *

**Bueno aquí tenéis el séptimo capítulo, antes que nada perdón por si este capítulo no ha estado a la altura del anterior, en el sentido de que no ha tenido toda la chicha que esperabaís ver, pero es que desde mi punto de vista este es uno de los capítulos más importantes de toda la historia y por ello quiero hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, además me gusta hacer capítulos largos pero es que cuando vi que sólo llevaba 25 pág de Word y que no tenía plasmado ni la mitad de cosas que quiero que aparezcan en este capítulo decidí cortar y dividir, así no me apuro por terminarlo y me puedo tomar mi tiempo para hacerlo tal y como quiero; y dándome la oportunidad de meter nuevas cosas.**

**Pero a lo que vamos, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y que no fuese una perdida de tiempo, espero vuestros reviews!... Además si en ellos queréis que posibles teorías tenéis para lo que pasará más adelante y vuestra opinión sobre los nuevos personajes que ha aparecido sería fantástico. **

**PD: Ya en el siguiente si va a haber más chicha y perdón por la tardanza, pero la universidad me exige mucho tiempo. La canción que ha inspirado del título es All Things Go de Nicki Minaj.**


	9. Chapter 9: All Things Go (Part 2)

**Capítulo 7: All Things Go Part. 2**

* * *

"¿Cómo se encuentra?" – Pregunto Gerard mientras observaba al niño que descansaba tranquilamente en una cama.

"Ya se encuentra estable, sus heridas han cicatrizado bien" – Dijo Anne mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama para acariciar los cabellos del niño, hasta que su vista se posó en el antebrazo de Gerard – "Tu brazo" – Dijo esta al ver la pequeña parte roja con restos de sangre.

Por otro lado el chico dirigió su vista a la herida – "Vaya, no me había dado cuenta de esto" – Dijo al ver el lugar donde hace un rato había impactado el látigo.

"Déjame curártelo" – Dijo esta mientras se levantaba para ir a una estantería a buscar unas cuantas gazas y desinfectante.

"Tranquila no hace falta" – Dijo este mientras le quitaba importancia al asunto.

Pero en cambio la chica no le hizo caso – "Dame el brazo" – Dijo esta mientras se ponía al lado suyo e impregnaba una gaza con desinfectante.

"Ya te dije que no hacía falta"

"No voy a discutir, dame el brazo" – Espeto esta.

Sin más el chico le acerco el brazo para que curara la herida no sin antes bufar por lo cabezota que era la chica.

"Gracias" – Dijo esta con sarcasmo – "Esto te va a escocer" – Le dijo mientras pegaba la gaza contra la piel herida, haciendo que rápidamente el chico intentara alejar el brazo pero ella se lo sujeto. Una vez que había limpiado la herida, comenzó a envolverla en la gaza – "Sabes que ahora que tu hermano está muerto, tú ocuparas su puesto como capitán del ejército"

"No me lo recuerdes" – Dijo este algo molesto – "No han pasado ni veinticuatro horas de la muerte de mi hermano y ya lo están reemplazando" – Entonces el chico sintió como pequeñas gotas de agua caían sobre su piel y al dirigir su mirada para saber qué era, observo a Anne llorando.

"Perdón" – Le dijo esta mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas e intentaba seguir con lo suyo – "Es culpa mía que tu hermano allá muerto"

Sin perder ni un segundo más, Gerard agarró la barbilla de Anne para levantar su cara y así obligarlo a que lo viera directamente a la cara – "Por favor no te eches la culpa, tú no tienes nada que ver con esto"

"Pero yo fui la que envío el último voto positivo que dio luz verde a aquel suicidio"

"Tú no fuiste, fue Ventus pero tampoco le estoy echando a él la culpa"

"Pero Ventus está bajo mi cuidado, así que yo soy la máxima responsable de todo esto" – Dijo mientras algunas lágrimas más escapaban.

"Anne por favor" – Dijo este mientras paraba un momento para limpiarle las lágrimas de los ojos – "Sebastián sabía donde se metía, en realidad no lo culpo por ser tan inconsciente que se le va a hacer, su lado aventurero y curioso no le permitía rechazar una aventura cuando esta se le presentaba; por lo que prefiero dejar a un lado todo el odio y rencor y recordar a mi hermano por la gran persona que fue" – Dijo sonriendo a la vez que se le escapaba una lágrima inconscientemente.

Sin poder evitarlo la chica se abalanzo sobre él para hundir la cara en su cuello y comenzar a llorar, por otro lado el chico se quedó completamente estático y sonrojado al sentir todo el cuerpo de la chica sobre el suyo, pero para cuando fue saliendo del shock abrazó a Anne para luego comenzar a consolarla. Y así se quedaron, ella sentada sobre sus piernas abrazándolo y él a ella, sobre el pequeño sofá de la habitación hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Por otro lado, con respecto al joven niño, que dormía plácidamente en la cama, por su mente comenzaron a pasar muchos recuerdos de tiempo atrás. Dichos recuerdos tenían más concretamente que ver con cierto edificio del distrito Rolan, un edificio pequeño que aunque en comparación con lo demás podría ser igual, en realidad era bastante humilde aunque nada lo superaba en calidez.

En dicho edificio, más concretamente en una aula que daba directamente hacia Arcadia, Ventus se encontraba observando detenidamente al profesor que les explicaba muy animadamente a Darwin y la selección natural, hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta haciendo así que la clase parara de improviso; cuando el profesor salió a ver quién era, desde el pasillo se pudieron escuchar una serie de susurros a los que no les dio mucha importancia. Entonces el profesor entró para luego anunciarles algo.

"Muy bien chicos y chicas, hoy hemos recibido una visita muy especial, es desde el mismísimo consejo" – Cuando el profesor dijo el consejo, al instante toda la clase fue llenada con un sonoro 'Oh' excepto Ven, quien únicamente se limitó a seguir leyendo sobre la teoría de Darwin que le parecía mucho más interesante que cualquier representante del consejo que viniera contarles cualquier cosa.

De repente Ven escuchó un sonido de tacones contra el suelo lo cual tampoco llamó mucho su atención pero cuando seguido a estos todos sus compañeros hicieron un 'Oh' de forma coordinada, no pudo evitar despejar sus ojos del libro para saber por qué tanto revuelo. Entonces delante de sus ojos apareció la figura de una chica rubia de no más de dieciocho años, vestida con un elegante vestido blanco, esta miraba con alegría hacia su pequeño público.

"Hola encantados de conoceros, soy Anne WinterBotton" – Se presentó esta por sí misma y acto seguido uno de los niños levanto la mano – "Y sí, soy una de las integrantes del consejo" – Respondió haciendo que el niño bajara la mano al instante pero a su vez otra levanto la mano – "Y sí, aunque no lo creáis tengo dieciocho años" – Entonces toda la clase volvió a pronuncia un 'Oh'

Por su parte Ventus bufo molesto, no le interesaba nada lo que tuviera que decir aquella chica por lo que volvió a enterrar su cabeza en el libro para hacer así caso omiso a lo que ella decía.

Y así pasó el rato, cuando la tal Anne terminó de dar su charla se despidió de todos los niños para marcharse por donde había venido, siempre con una sonrisa, para así después de un pequeño parón hacer que la clase continuara.

Cuando todo había acabado, un rato después, todos los niños ya se habían ido a sus respectivos cuartos excepto Ventus que prefirió quedarse en su sitio terminando la tarea que el profesor había mandado para así poder tener el resto del día libre y por estar tan concentrado no se dio cuenta de que una persona había entrado en el aula.

"¿Te importa que tome asiento a tu lado?" – Le pregunto una voz femenina.

"Adelante" – Dijo este sin más y entonces escuchó como movían una silla hacia su posición.

"¿Qué haces?" – Le pregunto la voz.

"Tarea"

"Tienen que ser muy entretenidas para tenerte tan concentrado"

Esa persona había conseguido romper su concentración por lo que sin más dejo el lápiz sobre el libo molesto para luego mirar a la cara a esa persona, lo que no se esperaba era que dicha persona fuese la chica de hace un rato. Esta estaba apoyada con los codos sobre la mesa mientras lo miraba divertida.

"Usted" – Dijo el algo asombrado.

"Por favor tutéame, no me gusta que me traten de usted, me hace sentir vieja"

"En realidad eres mayor, no vieja"

"Eh, que sólo tengo doce años más que tú, tampoco es que te sacara una diferencia abismal"

"Si usted lo dice" – Le dijo el niño para seguir con sus cosas mientras a la chica le daba un pequeño tic.

"Y dime ¿Por qué sigues aquí cuando tus demás compañeros ya se han ido?"

"Quiero quitarme esto de encima para así poder ir a Arcadia cuanto antes"

"Ya veo" – Le dijo la chica mientras lo observaba mejor.

"Discúlpeme si sueno un poco grosero" – Dijo este mientras volvía a dejar sus lápiz sobre el libro harto de que lo observaran tanto – "Pero puedo saber qué interés puede tener alguien como usted en mí"

"Pura curiosidad, cuando entre vi que en ningún momento apartaste la cabeza de tu libro, sólo cuando me presente, mientras que el resto de tus compañeros en ningún momento aparto la vista de mí"

"Ah vale" – Dijo este para seguir con sus cosas hasta que algo hizo que se detuviera en seco para luego volver a mirarla – "Un momento… hace nada cuando estaba enfatizando en que eras mayor y no vieja, dijiste que me sacabas doce años… eso quiere decir que sabías que tengo seis años…. ¿Cómo sabías eso si apenas nos estamos conociendo?" – Dijo este intrigado.

La chica amplio su sonrisa ante la pregunta del niño.

"Bueno, como te iba diciendo llamaste mi atención Ventus"

"¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre si ni siquiera me he presentado ?... ¿Acaso eres alguna especie de acosadora? – Le dijo este algo desconfiado mientras se echaba un poco para atrás.

Al instante la chica se rio – "Tranquilo, no soy nada de eso cariño, como llamaste mi atención ya que no me podía creer de que una clase de veinte alumnos todos estuvieran con sus miradas fijas en mí menos uno, por ello cuando terminé y salí le pregunte a tu profesor sobre quién era el niño de cabellos rubios y puntiagudos, y me dijo tu nombre. Así que todavía intrigada fui hasta el despacho de la directora del centro para que me dejara ver tu expediente"

"Y no eres una acosadora" – Le dijo este irónico – "¿Qué quieres de mí? Ya que no comprendo que tanta curiosidad puede tener alguien del consejo en mí"

"Tienes un expediente impecable, el mejor de la clase, el mejor del centro con bastante diferencia en lo académico"

"Si ya tampoco eres para tanto"

"Tonterías" – Dijo esta – "Normalmente estudio en mi campo de trabajo el impacto psicológico que tiene el abandono parental en el coeficiente intelectual de los huérfanos, está demostrado que el abandono es capaz de influir negativamente en el rendimiento de los niños no sólo en el ámbito académico, sino en muchas más cosas; por eso me encargo de llevar a cabo todos los métodos posibles de que eso no pase, de que los niños como tú tengan el mismo desarrollo cognitivo que puede tener cualquier otro niño que no pasa por lo que vosotros habéis pasado, así como de que tengáis las mismas oportunidades en vuestra que puede tener cualquier otra persona. Por eso me gusta venir a los orfanatos de la ciudad y ver a los niños y demostrarles de que no están solo"

"Aja" – Le dijo este.

"Y al verte y poder ver tu expediente he podido sentir de que lo que estoy haciendo funciona de verdad"

"Pues… mmm…. Enhorabuena" – Dijo este sin entender muy bien por donde iban los tiros.

"Creo que tu talento puede ser potenciado y que no se está aprovechando todo lo que se tendría que ser, por ello me gustaría preguntare una cosa Ventus, te gustaría venirte conmigo"

Al instante el niño sintió como se le había parado el corazón, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"¿Estás diciendo que me vas a adoptar?" – Dijo este sin creerse sus propias palabras, durante bastante tiempo veía como durante las vistas de puertas abiertas las parejas venían y pasaban tiempo con los huérfanos hasta que finalmente los adoptaban, en aquellas ocasiones deseo con todo su ser, que alguien, fuese quien fuese se diera cuenta de que él estaba hay esperando el amor y la calidez que las personas les brindaban a aquellos huérfanos tan afortunados, pero por desgracia aquello nunca pasaba y él era siempre el que quedaba en el olvido, por alguna razón no él no era capaz de llamar la atención de las personas como hacían los otros huérfanos.

"Sólo si tú estás de acuerdo" – Le dijo ella mientras envolvía las manos del niño entre las suyas.

Ventus no sabía que decir, miles de sentimientos los estaban inundando en cuestión de minutos, alegría, euforia, esperanza, excitación, pero de sobre todo miedo por dejar todo lo que conocía atrás, miedo de salir de su salir de su zona de confort para explorar parajes completamente nuevos; pero ese miedo era sofocado con el deseo de empezar otro capítulo de su vida en una nueva página en blanco.

"Entonces ¿Qué me dices?" – Le dijo está regresándolo al mundo real.

"¡Sí!" – Dijo este mientras se paraba eufórico de su asiento para correr y abrazar Anne, a la persona que le había dado una oportunidad por primera vez en su vida – "¡Gracias, muchas gracias! Te prometo que jamás te arrepentirás de tu haberme elegido, nunca te decepcionare" – Le dijo este mientras la abrazaba todavía más fuerte.

La chica rio antes su comentario mientras le acariciaba los cabellos al niño – "Jamás me decepcionaras" – Le dijo esta mientras lo miraba con cierta nostalgia para luego corresponder al abrazo.

Y después de aquello otros recuerdos invadieron en su memoria, transformados en antiguas sentimientos, como el desaliento que sintió cuando empaca sus cosas y pensaba que esa sería la última que vería su habitación, su refugio durante toda su corta vida, la tristeza que sintió cuando vio como dejaba atrás el orfanato mientras iba de la mano con Anne hacia su coche. De la impresión que sintió que lo dejo sin palabras cuando se encontró ante los mismísimos pies del Prismodium, de la alegría que sintió cuando Anne le dijo que esa sería su casa y lo llevo hasta su habitación, al igual de en cierto modo el miedo y el respeto que sintió al ver el cristal de Aldebarán tan cerca, a unos escasos metros de distancia sobre él; pero sobre todo la curiosidad que sintió cuando Anne le presento a Tamara, quien sin sabes cómo se convirtió en una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Pero de todos aquellos recuerdos y sentimientos, hubo uno que regreso que fue la profunda tristeza que sintió cuando un día que descubrió algo que nunca debió descubrir.

Recordaba como aquel día entro el despacho de Anne, estaba en su escritorio revisando unos documentos, no había notado la presencia del niño hasta que escuchó como las puertas se cerraron, al levantar la vista vio al joven que la miraba de una forma fría y lo más llamativo de todo era sus ojos, los cuales estaban rojos e hinchados; como si hubiese llorado durante un tiempo bastante largo.

"Ven ¿Qué te ha pasado?" – Le dijo esta, preocupada al ver su aspecto.

El niño no se inmuto –"¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?" – Le pregunto mientras levantaba un pequeño marco el que se veía la foto de una Anne de no más de doce años junto a un niño, que sorprendentemente se parecía a Ventus.

Cuando Anne vio la foto, esta no pudo evitar suspirar era algo para lo que no estaba preparada y tenía la esperanza de que nunca se descubriera. Se paró y camino muy despacio hasta posicionarse delante del escritorio para luego apoyarse, con los brazos cruzados sobre este.

"Dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?" – Le dijo.

"¿Quién es?" – Dijo el niño.

"Es mi hermano James" – Le contesto.

"Si es tu hermano ¿Porque nunca lo he visto?"

"Se ahogó de pequeño un día que estábamos jugando cerca de las orillas del East River, no nos dimos cuenta de cuando se había desatado la tormenta y para cuando nos íbamos a ir, al girarme este ya no estaba; el agua se lo había llevado" – Dijo esta fría – "Días después encontraron su cadáver… bueno lo que se suponía que una vez fue él" – Aquella persona tan fría y oscura no era la Anne que él conocía.

"Entonces…"

"Si piensas que te adopte porque te parecías a mi difunto hermano, sí" – Eso fue un duro golpe – "La verdad fue que llamaste mi atención desde el primer momento por eso, eras el vivo reflejo de James y por ello no podía dejarte ahí"

"Así que me adoptaste sólo porque me parecía a tu hermano, o sea que todo lo que me dijiste cuando nos conocimos eran puras mentiras" – Le dijo el niño intentando aguantarse las ganas de llorar, sólo quería despertar de esta pesadilla.

"No" – Le dijo esta – "A pesar de mi egoístas deseos cuando vi tu expediente me sorprendí y me di vi que estaba equivocada, que tú no eras James, a pesar de tu apariencia eras una persona completamente distinta lo cual en ningún momento me hizo perder mis ganas de adoptarte; sólo las aumento ya que aquellas horas que pase averiguando un poco más sobre ti hicieron que te cogiera más cariño, quería llevarte conmigo y descubrir a la persona que se parecía a mi hermano; quería darle todo el cariño que no le pude dar a mi hermano en su momento, darte una oportunidad" – Se dio una pausa para respirar – "Soy una mujer de ciencias, pero me tomo aquello como una señal del destino de que tenía que llevarte conmigo, y a día de hoy no me arrepiento de ello… Lo siento Ven si te he roto el corazón, no era mi inten…"

No pudo terminar ya que el niño se había abalanzado contra ella para hundir la cabeza su abdomen y llorar.

"¡Perdóname Anne! Había oído a la gente hablar de que yo era un reemplazo, nunca supe el por qué de aquello y sólo quería creer que eran rumores pero al ver la foto mis miedos se hicieron realidad y pensaba que sólo me utilizabas como un recuerdo de tu hermano, que no me querías pero lo que me dijiste me han hecho darme cuenta de que estaba equivocado ¡Perdóname por dudar de ti!" – Dijo el niño para llorar más fuerte.

Al instante fue abrazado por esta – "No, perdóname tú a mí por nuca haberte contado esto"

El niño descubrió su cara para mirar a la chica y ver que por su rostro resbalaban algunas lágrimas, este llevo su mano para limpiarlas, era la primera vez que veía a la chica así y con sólo una mirada le bastó para saber que no le gustaba verla llorar. Por otro lado la chica se rio por el acto del niño.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a Arcadia y tomamos unos helado, para dejar todo este mal trago atrás?" – Le dijo esta mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. El niño sólo asintió con una radiante sonrisa.

Por lo que sin más la chica se levantó para recomponerse un poco y seguido a esto agarrar la mano del niño y poner rumbo a su destina, por otro lado Ventus sintió algo que jamás había experimentado, por lo que llego a la más simple conclusión de que aquello era lo que debía sentir uno al tener una hermana mayor como Anne.

Y con ese último recuerdo el joven Ven comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

* * *

Para cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al lugar, este se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, más concretamente en su cama, este intento incorporarse un poco pero al instante sintió un terrible dolor por toda su espalda que hizo que se le saltaran las lágrimas y reprimiera un grito de dolor, sintió como su espalda ardía como el mismísimo infierno; y a pesar de que esta hubiera sido currada completamente el dolor permanecería ahí durante un tiempo, ya que a pesar de que esta hubiera sido curada como le explico Anne una vez, a pesar de que la tecnología hiciera milagros había veces que el dolor era tan fuerte que permanecía en la mente de forma psicológica y que hay ya no se podía hacer nada, sólo esperar.

Pero aun así este fue capaz de moverse, reprimiendo algún que otro quejido, hasta finalmente quedar sentado en la cama, donde una vez así se dio cuenta que al mirar al sofá habían dos personas durmiendo en él.

"Anne" – Pronunció el nombre de esta reiteradas veces dando como consecuencia que la chica comenzara a despertarse y al moverse, esta también despertó a Gerard.

Para cuando ambos despertaron y vieron la posición en la que habían quedado, él debajo y ella encima, no pudieron evitar sonrojarse por la vergüenza de la posición tan comprometida en la que habían quedado; que rápidamente se separaron, quedando cada uno en un extremo del sofá. En aquel momento Gerard se sonrojo todavía más, al recordar lo bella que se veía Anne desde su posición, con sus profundos ojos verdes azulados mirándolo fijamente, sus largos cabellos dorados cayendo a un lado de su cabeza; su hermosa piel de porcelana en la que resaltaban aquellos labios tan rojos y suculentos, en pocas palabras una de las imágenes más hermosas que jamás olvidaría; pero todo aquello acabo cuando escuchó la voz del niño.

Por otra parte, el niño se limitó a observar Anne una vez de que esta se había separado de aquel chico este lo observo sin articular palabra, este sintió como el tiempo comenzaba a ir más despacio, quería que esta le gritase llena de furia por la gilipolles que había cometido, que le gritase que era un imbécil, un irresponsable, que la había decepcionado; pero en cambio esta lo miraba sin expresión alguna, sin decir nada lo cual era mucho peor.

Sin más, esta se levantó y camino muy despacio hacía el chico, recordando todo lo que había sentido momentos antes, de la preocupación y el miedo cuando descubrió en el lío que se habían metido ambos niños, de la desesperación de no saber si los volvería a ver; después de la alegría que sintió al saber que ambos niños estaban de regreso a la ciudad para luego así dar paso a un la furia, la cual descargaría sin dilación alguna estrangularía a Ventus por la estupidez que había cometido nada más verle.

Pero todo quedó atrás cuando vio como se llevaban a Tamara a quirófano y la ponían al corriente de todo lo que había pasado, ahí fue cuando la preocupación regreso ya que no había visto y tampoco sabía nada de Ventus, así que desesperada corrió en busca del Gran Sabio para saber si sabía algo del chico, le costó pero para cuando lo encontró sintió como todo el peso del mundo se le venía encima al ver lo que el estaban haciendo al muchacho, corrió hacia él pero fue detenida por dos guardias, que la obligaron a retirarse a un lado y presenciar como castigaban al pequeño.

Por ello, para cuando estuvo ya por fin al lado del niño, esta ya no quería pelear ni discutir o regañarle por lo que había hecho, estaba más que claro que Ven había aprendido la lección; por lo que sin más se limitó a sentarse al lado suyo, para atraerlo hacía ella y así abrazarlo.

"No vuelvas a hacer más estupideces como esta, me tenías muy preocupada" – Le dijo en un tono que no era de regaño o enfado, sino más bien de súplica – "Tonto" – Le dijo para luego besar su cabeza.

Al instante el niño rompió en llanto, ya que para nada se esperaba aquella reacción por parte de la chica, y mientras lloraba le pedía que lo perdonara por lo que había hecho, que era un imbécil por hacer lo que hizo, que todo era culpa suya; que lo perdonara por decepcionarla y haberla hecho pasar por aquello, mientras, que por otro lado la chica sólo se limitó a abrazarlo y decirle que lo olvidara, que ya todo era cosa del pasado.

Para cuando Ventus se calmó, Anne se separó de él – "Voy a buscar a Tamara, se alegrara de ver que ya estás mejor" – Le dijo esta.

"No" – Espetó este.

"¿No?" – Esta se extrañó de la respuesta del niño – "¿Seguro? Estaba muy preocupada, por lo menos deja que te vea"

"No" – Repitió Ventus.

"¿Ven te ocurre algo?"

"Nada, sólo que no quiero verla" – Le dijo mientras miraba a sus manos para no mantener contacto visual con Anne.

"Ven mírame a los ojos y dime que no la quieres ver" – Lo había pillado. Como iba a mirar a Anne a los ojos y decirle que no, no podía, ya que le obligaría a decir que la razón por la que no quería verla es que sentía rabia y odio de sí mismo al pensar en donde había metido a la chica, incluso cuando le decía que no le convencía aquello el sigo hasta que la convenció y por su propio egoísmo casi consiguen que la maten. Por lo que no podía verla, no quería ya que eso sólo serviría para revivir los fantasmas que lo estaría persiguiendo durante toda su vida, recordándole que por su arrogancia Tamara casi muere.

"Anne déjalo" – Intervino Gerard

"Pero…"

"Si no la quiere ver tendrá sus razones"

"¡Pero Gerard!" – Le dijo esta sin poder creerse lo que estaba diciendo este.

"Vamos Anne, lo que dije tendrá sus razones ya este, si no quiere verla déjalo así"

Sin más la chica suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta – "Por lo menos le diré que ya estás mejor… y no os preocupéis, ya me inventaré algo por el camino para convencerla de que no venga" – Dijo para que luego la puerta se cerraran tras su salida, es estos precisos momentos que hubiera deseado que la puerta no fuesen automática y poder haber dado un portazo.

"Gracias señor" – Dijo Ven, algo avergonzado.

"No hace falta" – Dijo este mientras agarraba una silla para ponerla del revés delante de la cama de Ven y sentarse apoyando los brazos sobre el respaldo – "Y no hace falta tantos formalismos, dime simplemente Gerard"

"De acuerdo se…. Digo Gerard" – Se corrigió y este le sonrió. Al instante el silencio inundo la habitación hasta que pasado un pequeño tiempo, Gerard decidió romperlo.

"Sabes a mí si puedes decirme porque no quieres ver a tu amiga y tranquilo no me voy a ir corriendo a chivárselo a Anne, soy una tumba"

El niño se tomó un momento, pensando si podía confiar o no en el chico que tenía delante de él, necesitaba contar lo que sentí porque sino estañaría, y el tal Gerard le transmitía buenas vibraciones.

"No quiero verla porque siento rabia porque lo que hice, puse en peligro la vida de mi mejor amiga por mi estúpido deseo de conocer al capitán Sebastián, engañe a mi amiga con lo del ir a explorar aquel templo y así tener la posibilidad de conocerlo, verle por primera vez; fue un deseo egoísta"

"Bueno si te sirve de consuelo, en cierto modo lo estás viendo"

"¿Cómo? No comprendo"

"Sebastián era mi hermano, bueno más bien mi hermano gemelo" – Al instante la boca de Ventus cayó.

"Perdóneme" – Dijo Ven.

"¿Perdonar? ¿Por qué debería perdónate?"

"Porque por mi culpa se dio luz verde a la misión que ocasiono la muerte de tu hermano"

"No quiero que te culpes por ello" – Dijo este – "Primero porque aunque tú nunca hubieras mandado el voto positivo para dar luz verde, Sebastián no se hubiera detenido, lo más probable es que hubiese ido igualmente con o sin la aprobación del consejo; y segundo, nadie se esperaba que de verdad el Wendigo existiese o estuviese allí, por ello la misión averiguar si la criatura estaba ahí de verdad o eran sólo leyendas y de ser así matarla. Así que no pienses que te culpo de la muerte de mi hermano, tú no sabías de que iba toda aquella locura"

Aquello en cierto modo hizo sentir algo mejor a Ven.

"Pero aun así" – Dijo Gerard – "No creo que la rabia sea el único motivo por el que no quieras ver a tu amiga"

Ven suspiro – "Tampoco quiero verla porque me hace recordar que casi la pierdo por mi arrogancia y sobre todo debilidad"

"¿Debilidad?"

"Sí, sino hubiese sido tan débil hubiera podría haber sido capaz de proteger a Tamara pero…"

"Perdóname que te interrumpa, pero estoy al corriente de todo lo que paso, y que un niño sea capaz de dar su vida para proteger a su amiga entreteniendo al Wendigo mientras esta escapaba y después quedarse sólo ante el peligro para darle todo el tiempo posible a su amiga para que se pusiese a salvo, no me parece debilidad"

"¡No! No lo entiendes, si no hubiese sido tan débil hubiera podido alejar al Wendigo de Tamara y después ir tras ella para sacarla de aquel lugar, si hubiera sido más fuerte no me hubiese quedado medio moribundo para tener que ser rescatado por los compañeros de tu hermano, si no hubiese sido tan débil no hubiera dejado sola a Tamara, a su suerte, podría haber sido capaz de ir tras ella y rescatarla; pero en cambio no fue así porque no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a mis seres queridos"

Cuando Ven terminó de hablar vio como una sonrisa se dibuja en la cara de Gerard.

"Eso era justo lo que quería oír chaval" – Dijo este – "Me has demostrado que tiene lo que has de tener para el plan que tengo en mente"

"¿Cómo?"

"Que pensarías si te dijese que yo puedo concederte el deseo de ser más fuerte, para proteger a tus seres queridos"

"No sé qué pensar"

El chico se rio ante lo dicho por el niño – "Dado que mi hermano a muerto no me queda otra que tener aceptar el cargo de capitán del ejército de Aldebarán" – A Ventus se le volvió a caer la mandíbula, no sé podía creer que estaba hablando con el nuevo capitán del ejército.

"Pero ¿Y él consejo? ¿No se opondrá a lo que quieres hacer?"

"No podrán oponerse, en primer lugar porque Sebastián y yo recibimos el mismo entrenamiento y teníamos las cualidades que nos convertían en candidatos para ser el siguiente capitán, sólo que ese era el sueño de mi hermano no él mío por ello lo rechace a pesar de que yo era el que tenía todas las papeletas para dicho rango y en segundo y más importante, es la última voluntad de mi hermano mayor, por razones de la vida al final acabo descubriendo la verdad pero no se enfadó por aquello lo único que pidió fue que si al él le pasaba algo quería que el rango fuese directo a mí porque yo era la persona que de verdad lo merecía ya que yo sabría mejorar donde él fallo"

"Entiendo"

"Así que el concejo no podrá oponerse, además Sebastián era muy querido por los ciudadanos y en especial por sus compañeros de batalla, por lo que no creo que estos se tomen muy bien el hecho de que no se cumpla la última voluntad de su capitán"

"Pero ¿Y en qué consiste su plan?"

"Voy a entrenar un equipo de niños que poseen los mismos deseos que tú, ser fuertes para proteger a sus seres queridos; seréis lo mejor de lo mejor y si todo sale según lo planeado seréis capaces de transmitir estos valores y otros más al ejército, convirtiéndolo en lo que mi hermano y yo creíamos que debía ser"

"Pero ¿El consejo no se opondrá a tú plan?"

"No tiene por qué enterarse"

"¿Pero no sería muy raro que de la noche a la mañana me fuera contigo sin decir nada?"

"Chaval vamos a hablar sin rodeos, casi haces que muera la nieta del dirigente principal del consejo, por lo que a mí respecta no creo que ese viejo le importes mucho es más creo que agradecerá perderte de vista por un tiempo"

"¿Y Anne?"

"Tranquilo ella tampoco será ningún problema" – "**Eso espero" **– Pensó Gerard con miedo a como reaccionaria esta.

"¿Seguro?" – Dijo Ventus no muy convencido.

"Sí, yo me encargaré de convencerla"

"Vale"

"Entonces ¿Qué me dices Ventus? ¿Aceptas o no?"

"¡Sí!" – Dijo este sin pensárselo dos veces, no sé podía creer lo que estaba pasando, era como un sueño hecho realidad; iba a formar parte del ejército y encima iba a ser entrenado por el mismísimo capitán Gerard.

"Entonces trato hecho" – Dijo este mientras apretaba la mano del niño para sellar así el trato.

"Vale chicos" – Dijo Anne entrando – "He conseguido que Tamara se crea lo que le he contado, no ha sido fácil y puede que haya tenido que prometerle un par de cosas que no dejarán mi autoestima en buen lugar, pero lo he conseguido" – Entonces la chica se dio cuenta del apretón de manos entre los chicos y la cara de felicidad de Ventus - ¿Qué me he perdido?"

"Anne, Gerard me ha prometido que me va dar el poder para ya no ser nunca más débil y poder protegeros a ti y Tam, me va a convertir en soldado de un grupo de élite entrenado por el mismo" – Dijo Ven muy rápido debido a su entusiasmo, adelantándose a Gerard, el cual se había olvidado de decirle al niño que no le dijese nada todavía, que él se encargaría.

Al instante la cara de Anne cambio a una de pocos amigos.

"¿Es eso verdad?" – Le dijo esta con una mirada de muerte.

"Bueno…. No sé…. Tal vez…. Sí" – Dijo este algo asustado mientras se rascaba la cabeza de los nervios.

Anne se tomó un tiempo para respirar profundamente – "¡Pero tú eres Gilipollas!" – Le grito hecha un basilisco. Al final quien acabó estrangulado aquel día fue Gerard.

* * *

Cuando ya habían pasado unos cuantos días Gerard fue capaz de convencer a Anne de que dejará a Ventus a su tutela para el plan que este estaba llevando a cabo, con la única condición de que ella se encargaría de llevar a cabo constantes cesiones psicológicas con los niños que formarían parte del equipo, para comprobar si su salud mental óptima y si dicho entrenamiento no estaba siendo un problema para esta.

Por otro lado Ven estaba completamente ilusionado con la nueva experiencia que estaba a punto de vivir, pero un problema que tenía era que como le diría a Tamara de que estaba a punto de marcharse por un tiempo indefinido, ¿Cómo se lo diría? Si todavía se negaba a verla; por ello opto por la opción más fácil aunque más hipócrita, no contarle nada a la niña.

Por ello cuando por fin le dieron el alta comenzó con los preparativos para marcharse hasta que finalmente el día tan esperado llego, el día que abandonaría el cálido hogar que fue el Prismodium durante los dos mejores años de su vida, para embarcarse en una nueva etapa de su vida más concretamente en el cuartel general del ejército de Aldebarán, situado cerca del puerto de Dionisio.

"Bueno hemos llegado" – Dijo Anne mientras se bajaba del coche seguida de Ven – "Trinity" – Dijo refiriéndose al enorme edificio en forma de pirámide isósceles completamente de cristal (**N/A: **Para que os hagáis una idea, pensad en el rascacielos de The Shard en Londres).

"¡Es impresionante!" – Dijo Ven mientras miraba de arriba abajo aquella majestuosa edificación de arriba a abajo.

"Pues si te gusta por fuera, te gustará más por dentro" – Dijo una voz y al voltearse, pudo ver a Gerard acercándose a ellos. Este portaba una armadura parecida a la de su hermano, pero en un color entre negro y morado.

"¡Gerard!" – Grito este mientras corría a abrazarlo.

"¡Hola enano!" – Dijo este mientras le alborotaba los pelos – "¿Estás emocionado?"

"Mucho"

"Yo también"

Entonces ambos se rieron.

"Sois tal para cual" – Dijo Anne mientras se acercaba a ellos.

"Tú no le hagas caso, es que ella es demasiado madura para reírse" - Le dijo este mientras le giñaba un ojo a Anne y esta le devolvía el gesto con una peineta.

"Bueno a lo que vamos" – Dijo Gerard – "Déjame presentarte a quienes serán tus compañeros de equipo"

Entonces de detrás de Gerard aparecieron tres muchachos, uno era de piel morena y cabellos castaños, otro era blanco de cabellos negros y el último era un chico de piel demasiado pálida y de cabellos rojos. Todos debían tener la misma edad que Ven.

"Muy bien te los presentare sin rodeos, ya después os encargaréis de conoceros mejor" – Dijo Gerard – "Ventus, el chico moreno es Jack, el que está a su lado de pelo negro es Drake y por último el pelirrojo, es James" – Dijo este mientras los señalaba.

"Hola" – Les dijo Ven.

"Vosotros tres, este es Ventus" – Dijo el caballero

"Hola" – Le dijeron los tres al uniso.

"Y me falta una" – Dijo Gerard mirando de un lado a otro – "¿Dónde se habrá metido Parks? ¿La habéis visto?" – Pregunto a los muchachos, pero estos le negaron al instante.

"¿Quién es Parks?" – Preguntó Ven.

"Una maldita loca" – Dijo Jack entablando conversación con Ven.

"¿Por qué?"

"Tranquilo lo verás por ti mismo"

"Aquí estoy queridos" – Dijo alguien por detrás de Ven.

"¡Parks no!" – Gritaron los tres muchachos a la vez.

Cuando Ventus miro hacia atrás intrigado sintió al instante como algo impactaba contra su cara, mandándole directo al suelo. Para cuando el dolor se pasó un poco y pudo abrir los ojos vio primero a los tres chicos con la cara tapada de la vergüenza, a Gerard frotándose las sienes y a Anne con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y por último a una chica de pelos castaños largos, blanca y de ojos verdes la cual tenía la pierna levantada en tal ángulo que Ventus supo lo que le había golpeado. La muy bestia le había dado una patada en toda la cara.

"Gerard este chico no tiene reflejos, no me gusta" – Dijo esta de lo más normal mientras bajaba la pierna y recuperaba una posición normal – "Si de verdad quieres crear un grupo de elite no deberías haber reclutado a estos cuatro pazguatos"

"Oh perdone señorita, porque muy normal es recibir a tus futuros compañeros de equipo estampándole una patada en toda la cara" – Dijo Jack sarcástico.

"Es una metodología que llevo a cabo para probar a ver qué tal sois, Jackson" – Dijo mientras se acercaba a tomar puesto al lado de los tres chico – "Además esto no es nada con lo que tengo planeado haceros, sobre todo a ti mi querido Jackson" – Le dijo esta en un susurró.

"Ventus, está es Olette" – Dijo Gerard mientras inspiraba profundamente.

"¡Pues tú tampoco eres tan buena en reflejos!" – Grito Ven, el cual se había parado rápidamente y se había abalanzado sobre la chica, pillándola por la espalda para agarrarla y comenzar a frotar sus nudillos sobre la cabeza de esta. No estaba enfadado con ella, más bien le divertía y pensaba que con todos aquellos extraños podría ser grandes amigos.

Pero de lo que Ven no se dio cuenta fue de la cara de horror que pusieron los tres chicos ante lo que estaba haciendo.

De repente la chica comenzó a convulsionar – "¡Qué haces! ¡Qué haces! ¡Suéltame!" – Dijo esta en un carácter completamente diferente mientras se retorcía como una histérica para que la soltaran.

Al instante Ventus la soltó y se alejó unos cuantos pasos de ella, asustado al ver a la niña temblar.

"Ventus" – Intervino Anne – "Olette tiene un pequeño principio de autismo, se lo estamos tratando, en especial no le gusta que le toquen la cabeza"

"Oh, lo siento perdón, perdón, perdón" – Dijo este arrepentido.

"Está bien, está bien, sólo… no lo vuelvas a hacer" – Dijo esta temblando un poco.

"Bueno Ven, este es todo el grupo" – Dijo Gerard – "Chicos ¿Por qué no vais a enseñarle a Ven el cuarto donde viviréis los cinco?"

"Vamos" – Dijo Olette cogiendo al instante el brazo del chico – "Te he reservado una cama al lado de la mía" – Dijo para luego echar a correr, tirando de ven como si fuese un muñeco, seguidos del resto de los chicos.

"En menudo marrón me he metido" – Dijo Gerard mientras veía a los niños correr.

"Tú solito te has metido en esto guapo, no querías un equipo de elite pues ahí lo tienes"

"¿Estás disfrutando con esto verdad?"

"Mentiría si dijese que no" – Le dijo esta con una sonrisa en su rostro – "Bueno se está haciendo tarde, es mejor que me vaya"

"Quédate, he pensado en organizar una cena con los cinco monstruitos aquellos para que se conozcan mejor y entablen lazos antes del entrenamiento, además así Ven se despedirá de ti"

"¿O sólo quieres que me quede por si las cosas se te salen de control?"

"Posiblemente"

"Gerard, eres todo un hacer que una chica se sienta alagada"

"¿Eso es un sí o un no?"

"Vamos tonto" – Le dijo esta divertida mientras tiraba de él haciendo el mismo recorrido que los niños.

Y así un nuevo capítulo en la vida de Ven había comenzado.

Por otro lado muy lejos de ahí, en el Prismodium, cierta niña se encontraba en el último piso del edificio, la azotea donde se hallaba el cristal. Este estaba sentada en el pequeño muro que bordaba la zona con los pies colgando del vació, con la mirada fija en el edifico de Trinity; le dolía bastante que nadie le hubiera dicho lo de Ventus, ni siquiera él mismo. Pero en cierto modo no se podía enfadar con él ya que ese era su sueño, más bien se alegraba de que por fin se hiciera realidad.

Por ello esta no hizo más que sonreír, deseándole lo mejor a Ventus en las siguientes aventuras que estaba por vivir, para luego darse la vuelta y bajarse del muro y caminar hacia el ascensor. Pero la pequeña se quedó un momento parada ya que se dio cuenta de que el suelo a sus pies estaba de un color azul celeste, esto le llamo la atención por lo que se movió un poco para ver que la luz la seguía, extrañada hecho a correr en una dirección aleatoria para ver como la luz se volvía a posar sobre ella.

Entonces esta miro hacia arriba para ver al majestuoso cristal el cual había posado uno de sus rayos de luz sobre ella, Tamara se quedó un momento mirándolo para luego ver como unos cuantos de sus cabellos eran levantados y atraídos hacía la luz, al instante esta se río. No le daba miedo, más bien era todo lo contrario a ello, aquella luz le producía una sensación cálida y confortante, por lo que sin más hecho a correr de nuevo para ser seguida por la luz mientras ella se reía. Había hecho un nuevo amigo.

* * *

Y así los días comenzaron a pasar, hasta hacerse meses hasta, que poco a poco, se habían transformado en años, la relación entre ambos niños se había enfriado hasta tal punto de que Tamara no había sabido nada de Ventus durante un tiempo demasiado largo, pero aquello ya no le importaba más bien le daba igual. Durante los doce años él nunca se preocupa por hacerle saber cómo estaba, cómo le iba o un simple 'sigo vivo, cuídate'; mientras que por su lado, ella intento innumerables veces ir a verlo pero no pudo ya que su abuelo se había encargado de ponerle vigilancia, también le mando un par de veces mensajes con Anne, que era la única que de vez en cuando lo veía, pero nunca recibía respuesta. Por ello simplemente lo dejo pasar, si Ventus no quería saber nada de ella, pues Tam tampoco quería seguir sabiendo nada de él.

Además tenía otras cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse, ya que durante todo aquel tiempo la chica se centró en sus estudios, dando como resultado que destacara notablemente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para su abuelo el cual quería que su nieta se convirtiera en un miembro del consejo, y dado que Tamara había demostrado las capacidades para ello su abuelo haría que su sueño le hiciese realidad.

Por ello cuando a se lo dijo a su nieta, esta al principio supo que decidir ya que nunca se lo había pasado por la cabeza, pero al final la idea acabo atrayéndola por lo que finalmente aceptó. Y cuando llego la hora de decidir al tipo de conocimiento que deseaba estudiar, ya que cada miembro del consejo era experto en una temática de conocimiento, ella sin lugar a dudas deseo las ciencias de la salud; y como miembro del consejo que la tutelara durante su aprendizaje pidió el favor a Anne que fuese ella, a lo cual esta no se negó.

Así que en pocas palabras se podía decir que la chica tenía una vida bastante tranquila y normal…. O eso pensaba ella.

* * *

La alarma comenzó a sonar, su estridente sonido se propago con rapidez por la habitación, pero rápidamente fue apagada – "Otra vez tarde dormilona" - Dijo Tamara divertida para luego acercarse al espejo para darse una última mirada. Doce años habían trasformado a aquella niña en una joven mujer de dieciséis años bastante atractiva.

La chica se acercó al espejo de su cuarto para darse un último vistazo, terminó de dar un último retoque a su blusa para finalmente estar perfecta y con ello coger su mochila y salir del lugar. Camino por los enrevesados pasillos del Prismodium hasta coger el ascensor que la llevo directamente a la planta que deseaba, donde después de unos cuantos metros llego al sitio que quería.

Tamara entro en una habitación, con dos grandes escritorios, uno completamente desordenado y lleno de papeles y otro que se encontraba absolutamente pulcro. La chica al instante se sentó en su lugar de trabajo, para encender el ordenador y comenzar así a trabajar; le gustaba cuando el lugar estaba en completo silencio ya que la ayudaba a concentrase aunque de vez en cuando miraba por la enorme ventana mientras suspiraba por lo aburrido y tedioso que era estar acabando un informe.

Esta miro el reloj de su muñeca – **"Mmm, llega tarde" **\- Pensó. Hasta que de repente escucho un barrullo por fuera, en el pasillo, fuese lo que fuese que se acercaba estaba armando bastante alboroto.

De repente la puerta se abrió y de ella emergió una maraña de papeles y libros con piernas, la joven no pudo evitar reírse – "¿Eh, Tam? Si eres tú, por fa puedes ayudarme" – Suplico una voz masculina al otro lado de la maraña.

"Por supuesto" – Dijo este mientras se paraba e iba a socorrer al chico – "Dame esta parte" – Le dijo mientras le quitaba la mitad de la carga para así dejar a la vista a un muchacho de su misma edad, de cabellos negros, de piel blanca y ojos azul grisáceos.

"Gracias" – Dijo el muchacho mientras dejaba la maraña de cosas en un pequeño espacio de aquel enorme desorden.

"De nada" – Dijo esta mientras colocaba su carga encima de él – "Sabes, deberías ordenar esto" – Le recomendó la chica mientras iba a su mesa.

"Ya si eso mañana" – Dijo el chico mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a hacer a un lado todos los papeles para dejar espacio para comenzar a trabajar.

"Will llevas diciéndome lo mismo desde hace dos semanas" – Le dijo esta divertida.

"Y así será hasta el fin de los tiempos" – Dijo Will mientras apoyaba los pies sobre la mesa.

William Hawkins fue un chico que Tamara conoció durante todo este tiempo que había estado preparándose para ser miembro del consejo, pero a diferencia de ella cuyo campo de estudio era la psicología, el de Will era el de la física espaciotemporal. Ambos se conocieron por una reunión de que hicieron sus mentores, ya que ambos muchachos eran los únicos que estaba siendo preparados para dicho cargo; así que como ellos eran los únicos que estaban pasando por aquello la amistad entre ambos surgió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Y dígame Mrs. Rapp, ¿Qué es lo que la tiene con tantos quebraderos de cabeza?"

"Pues lo que me tiene tan amargada querido mío, es que llevo más de dos semana repasando mi tesis una y otra vez para contentar a ese maldito filósofo del tribunal"

"Que se le va a hacer Platón es uno de los siete miembros del tribunal que evalúan nuestras tesis, y sabes que desde que a uno no le guste ya estás suspendida"

"¡Dios cómo detesto a ese imbécil! Todos los miembros me pusieron un sobresaliente pero el estúpido aquel me puso un insuficiente porque según él, mi trabajo le faltaba una chispa, un no sé qué, para captar su atención" – Dijo esta mientras se frotaba la cabeza por el enfado.

"Va tranquila, que ya verás que vas a poder con ese viejo filósofo"

"Eso es fácil para ti decirlo, tú ya aprobaste"

"Lo sé" – Dijo para comenzarse a reír haciendo que la chica se indignara por la respuesta de su amigo, dando como consecuencia que esta agarra una botella de agua que tenía a un lado para lanzársela.

"Capullo" – Le dijo esta mientras volvía a pegar la cabeza en la pantalla.

"Vamos Tami no te enfades, sabes que lo decía de broma" – Pero la chica no le contesto, se limitó a seguir con lo suyo – "Ahora en serio, ya verás como acabas conquistando al filósofo y este de dicara una de sus muchas filosofasiones, como hace con todo el mundo que le agrada, debido a que te conozco y sé que tú puedes con esto y con mucho más. Además que ya a estas a nada ser miembro del consejo, una vez que te aprueben tu tesis sólo bastaran dos años y muchas prácticas como alguna especie de becarios para ser miembros definitivos del consejo… espero verte ahí cuando eso pase ya que sería muy aburrido no estar con tu amiga codo con codo trabajando"

Como respuesta la chica le sonrió para luego sacarle la lengua y, por su parte, Will le devolvió una sonrisa para después concentrase cada uno en su respectivo trabajo.

"Bueno si me disculpas querido tengo que ir a enseñarle a Anne unas cosas sobre una investigación que estaba llevando a cabo" – Dijo esta mientras agarraba la Tablet para luego salir de la habitación.

"Oye que te parece si quedamos hoy para cenar en un sitio que descubrí hace poco cerca del obelisco Apolo, te vendrá bien para despejarte un poco"

"Este bien, por qué no, después lo hablamos mejor" – Dijo antes de salir del lugar.

Fuera, Tamara pillo el ascensor que llevaba a la planta donde se encontraba el despacho de Anne, y una vez en dicha planta esta camino hacía dicho despacho pero para a unos pocos metros de distancia pudo ver como la puerta se abría y de ella, salín Anne y una chica, esta no tendría más de dieciocho años, era blanca de pelo castaño; con unos profundos ojos verde, así como unos rasgos bastante delicado y un cuerpo que era de envidia. Ambas se dijeron un par de palabras más de forma amistosa, para luego Anne marcharse y dejarla a ella sola.

Cuando la chica de cabellos castaños se dio la vuelta se dio cuenta de que Tamara, que se había quedado parada en medio del lugar, la estaba observando y por otro lado Tamara se dio cuenta también de la posición tan bochornosa en la que se había quedado; observado fijamente a alguien que no conocía, por lo que esta opto simplemente por pasar y acercarse hasta la chica.

"Disculpa ¿Sabes a dónde ha ido Anne?"

"Ah, no lo siento no me lo ha dicho"

"Bueno no pasa nada, muchas gracias, me parece que me tocara esperar aquí hasta que vuelva" – Dijo Tam.

"Oye si quieres puedo esperar contigo hasta que vuelva, dijo que iba a buscar unas cosa para celebrar que me ya me había dado el alta"

"¿El alta?"

"Sí, antes era algo autista… pero ya no lo soy porque Anne me lo curro"

"¡Tú eres la chica rara, hiperactiva, que se creía que era algo sociópata pero que en realidad no lo era, que presentaba un principio de autismo leve… o sea, a la que no se le podía tocar la cabeza!" – Dijo Tamara sin creérselo para luego darse cuenta de la cagada que había cometido. A la mierda la confidencialidad paciente, doctor.

La cara de la chica cambio al instante en una de pocos amigos – "Sí… esa" – Dijo seca.

"¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! – Se disculpó Anne – "Pero es que me vino a la mente un caso que me describió Anne, por lo visto el tuyo, y el cual ha sido uno de los más complicados.

"Mmm… el más complicado" – Dijo la chica mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla y ponía una cara de orgullo mientras pensaba en algo.

"**¿De verdad se está echando flores por decirle que ha sido el caso más difícil?" – **Pensó esta sin creérselo.

Pasaron no más de treinta segundo cuando la chica se volvió a percatar de nuevo de la presencia de Tam.

"¡Oh perdón!" – Se disculpó – "A veces me quedo mirando al infinito, con la mente en blanco… aunque en realidad es algo que me pasa bastante a menudo" – Le dijo, aunque lo último fuese más bien un autorreflexión que la volvió a dejar en el mismo estado – "¡Oh perdón! Ya me volvió a pasar"

"Tranquila, no pasa nada" – Le dijo Tam.

Entonces esta se le quedo mirando de arriba abajo unos instantes.

"Oye por cierto eres bastante guapa, ¿No tendrás novio?… Es que estoy buscando una novia para un amigo y a lo mejor tú servirías…. ¿Qué copa de sujetador llevas? ¿Una 'D'?"

"Sí" – Contesto está en un susurro mientras se tapaba sus pechos y se sonrojaba.

"Oh cariño no te avergüences de tus atributos delanteros, si tienes muéstralos con orgullo que yo no tengo y estoy amargada" – Le dijo mientras esta se llevaba sus manos a sus pechos – "Aunque varios me han dicho que son los más bonitos y de un tamaño ni demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeño, que alguna vez han visto" – Dijo orgullosa con una sonrisa pícara.

"Ya veo" – Fue lo único que pudo decir Tamara, esta chica era demasiado extrovertida y sin vergüenza.

"Por cierto a todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Tamara"

"Oh, encantada yo soy Olette" – Dijo mientras se acercaba para darle dos besos.

De repente Olette puso cara de intriga.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Ven, rápido" – Dijo esta mientras tiraba de Tama para acercarse a la esquina que daba con otro pasillo.

Y el caso era que aunque para Tamara aquel momento hubiese sido eterno, en realidad sólo habían pasado poco menos de cinco minutos, por ello para entender un poco mejor lo que iba a pasar a continuación; era necesario remontarse al momento en que Anne se marchaba.

"Bueno Olette" – Dijo Anne mientras salía de su despacho seguida de Olette – "Es para mí u n orgullo decirte que oficialmente estás curada de tu patología mental"

"¡Sí!" – Dijo esta alegre dando unos pequeños saltitos – "¡Por fin podrán tocarme la cabeza!... ¿Quieres tocarla?"

"Creo que pasaré" – Dijo Anne.

"¿Segura? Serás la primera a la que no intentare estrangular"

"Nunca he estado en mi vida más segura de algo" – Dijo esta.

"Bueno tú te lo pierdes"

"Obviando el tema de tocar tu cabeza, ¿Qué te parece si busco una botella de alcohol para celebrarlo?"

"¡Oh Anne!.. ¿Tú beber? Jamás me lo hubiese imaginado"

"Si tú supieras" – Dijo esta con una expresión pícara – "Bueno a lo que iba… voy a buscar una botella de lo primero que pille con un grado de alcohol aceptable y vuelvo, espérame aquí"

"De acuerdo mi capitana"

Entonces Anne se dispuso a marcharse pero rápidamente se dio la vuelta – "Y que no te pille leyendo de nuevo los expedientes de mis pacientes" – La advirtió.

"Jo" – Dijo esta.

Así que finalmente Anne se pudo dar la vuelta para irse tranquila, todo lo que se podía estar dejando a alguien como Olette con acceso libre a su despacho pero no le quedó otra que suspirar profundamente para continuar y así cruzar la esquina que la llevaba a otro pasillo no muy convencida de ello. Pero como esta lleva la vista fija en el suelo mientras pensaba, no se dio cuenta de que había alguien justo a la mitad del pasillo hasta que sintió como algo se enrollaba alrededor de su cintura y sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo. No pudo evitar dar un pequeño gritito por la pérdida del equilibrio.

Al instante se escuchó una cierta risa masculina que pertenecía a Gerard, el chico había agarrado a esta por la cintura y así abrazarla.

"¡Gerard qué haces!" – Le replico esta algo enfadada mientras se sujetaba de los hombros del chico para mantener el equilibrio y a la vez poner algo de distancia entre ambos – "¡Bájame!"

"Sabes llevo dos meses enteros sin verte, lo menos que podrías decirme es un hola"

"Hola, ahora bájame" – Le ordeno.

"¿Enserio Anne? No seas tan seca, lo menos que podrías darme un beso después de tanto tiempo" – Le dijo este algo de forma pícara mientras la pegaba un poco más a su cuerpo.

"¡Gerard!" – Dijo avergonzada – "Que se me sube la falda" – Mientras intentaba bajar un poco la prenda.

"Adoro cuando te pones tan sexy" – Le dijo mientras bajaba un poco sus manos.

"¡Gerard bájame!" – Le grito esta roja – "Oh aquí voy a montar una de las gordas"

Bufando molesto, el chico accedió.

"¿Contenta?" – Dijo este.

"Gracias" – Le dijo esta de forma sarcástica mientras se arreglaba su ropa.

"Todo este tiempo deseando tenerte entre mi brazos para que me recibas así que…" – Al chico no le dio tiempo de contestar ya que Anne rápidamente corto la distancia entre ambos para juntar sus labios con los del chico, pillándolo por sorpresa; aunque este no tardó mucho en despertar del shock para inmediatamente corresponderlas intensificando así el beso; hasta que estos se vieron en la obligación de separarse por falta de oxígeno. Aunque no del todo, ya que mientras se besaban él la abrazo por la cintura y ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y ahora estos seguían así.

"Te he extrañado" – Le dijo la chica mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

"Y yo a ti" – Le dijo.

"¿Cuándo volviste?"

"Ayer, por la noche"

"Me lo podrías haber dicho"

"Ya, pero es que quería darte una sorpresa"

"Qué bonito de tu parte"

"Lo sé, pero lo mejor está por venir"

"¿Enserio? ¿Y qué es?"

"Todo en su debido momento"

"¿Y no me puedes dar una pista?"

Entonces este con una sonrisa pícara se acercó a su oído, no sin antes hacerle cosquillas a la chica al rozar su fría nariz contra la delicada piel de su cuello, para susurrarle algo – "Estoy deseando probar tu jardín de las delicias" – Dijo con voz ronca para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

Al instante la chica se puso completamente roja por la insinuación del chico, mientras que por un lado el chico rio por la reacción de esta pero Anne no se pensaba quedar atrás. Entonces esta lo aparto un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Quién dice que tengamos que esperar?" – Dijo esta inocentemente, dibujando círculos sobre el pecho de Gerard. Al decir aquello vio cierto brillo en los ojos del chico – "A lo mejor mi jardín de las delicias no quiere esperar más por ti" – Le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

"¿Ya?" – Pregunto.

"Gerard cariño, llevo dos meses enteros sin ningún tipo de actividad ahí abajo, ¿Tú qué crees?" – Le dijo esta divertida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Gerard cargó a Anne para llevársela a su habitación aunque de lo que ambos no se percataron era de dos cabezas que sobresalían de la pared y las cuales estuvieron atentas a todo lo que pasaba a pesar de no escuchar nada.

"¿Son parejas? No me lo puedo creer" – Dijo Tam debajo de Olette.

"Sí" – Dijo esta – "Desde hace exactamente un año, aunque no se lo han dicho a nadie todavía"

"¿Y cómo lo sabías tú?"

"Llevo espiándolos, mis sospechas comenzaron al veía lo nerviosa y feliz que Anne se ponía cuando Gerard estaba cerca, igual que este con ella; por lo que comencé a espiarlos sin muchos resultados ya que los jodidos lo ocultaban bien. Pero todo cambio un día que vine a consulta y los vi saliendo de un armario de la limpieza completamente agitados mientras se acomodaban la ropa y el pelo"

"Ya veo"

"Nada escapa al ojo de esta ex autista" – Dijo Olette orgullosa.

"Pero igualmente, ¿no te parece bonito? Es decir nunca me los imagine a los dos juntos"

"¿De veras?" – Dijo Olette con cara de incredulidad desde arriba – "¿Es que nunca te diste cuenta de la tensión sexual que existía entre ambos?"

"Pues la verdad es que no, pero eso no importa ya que hacen una pareja de lo más mona" – Dijo Tam es un tono tan dulce que casi hace vomitar a Olette.

"¡Oh! Por favor no me digas que eres de esas que creen que lo más importante en la vida es el amor"

"Y qué si lo soy"

"Nada" – Dijo Olette – "Sólo que sigo sin ser capaz de comprender a las personas que dicen no poder vivir sin amor… A mi parecer el oxígeno es más importante"

"Menuda visión del amor tienes"

"Lo que hay chata"

"Por cierto… ¿Por qué seguimos en esta posición?" – Pregunto Tam, al percatarse que seguían en la misma posición con la que estaban espiando, incluso cuando Anne y Gerard hacía rato que se fueron.

"Buena pregunta Tamara"

De repente ambas escucharon el carraspeo de una voz que las hizo salir de su escondrijo.

"Oh erizo con piernas, pero si eres tú" – Dijo Olette divertida.

"Que graciosa maldita psicópata" – Dijo una voz masculina.

Dicha Voz a Tamara le pareció tan conocida pero a la vez tan desconocida que la dejo como en un limbo, por ello intrigada se dio la vuelta ya que en todo ese momento había estado ignorando la pequeña interacción entre Olette y ese chico. Pero cuando vio el dueño de dicha voz sintió como el mundo a su alrededor, por una milésima de segunda, se había desquebrajado.

Por su parte, el chico al verla ella no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos de la sorpresa.

"¡Hey Ven! Mira la chica que te he encontrado, bajita, de contextura física media, bastante guapa, con buena delantera; una cintura que da paso a unas buenas caderas…. ¡Anda! No me había fijado pero que culazo tiene" – Decía Olette completamente ajena a la tensión que había en el ambiente, danzando a un lado a otro de Tamara mientras la iba describiendo con pelos y señales – "Y con respecto a la belleza interna de momento va bien en análisis… me hace falta comprobar que tenga la cabeza amueblada… Oye guapa ¿Qué estudias?... Bueno, no hace falta que los respondas todavía. Dime Ventus ¿Qué opinas?" – Dijo esta por fin mirando al chico.

"Olette aléjate de la chica, que la vas a asustar" – Dijo Jack apareciendo al lado del rubio.

Entonces la muchacha se percató de como su amigo no paraba de mirar a la chica sorprendido, sin decir nada y por otro lado, Tamara estaba igual.

Tamara no se podía creer que aquella persona que tuviese delante fuera el mismísimo Ventus, la imagen que sus recuerdos conservaban sobre aquel chico que una vez fue su mejor amigo no encajaba con la que tenía delante, el paso del tiempo le había sentado bastante bien ya que había borrado cualquier rastro del niño que ella conocía para dar paso a un chico que se veía más maduro, no sólo por las facciones de su cara, además no pudo evitar fijarse en el cuerpo atlético y musculado de nuevo Ventus. En pocas palabras este se había vuelto todo un hombre.

Por otra parte, Ventus seguía sin poder creerse que la chica que estaba delante de él fuese la Tamara que el recordaba, ya no quedaba rastro de la niña pequeña que este recordaba, puede que la cara de ella siguiese siendo casi la misma pero lo que trasmitía era diferente; además la forma en la que se había desarrollado su cuerpo jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. En pocas palabras la niña que una vez conoció había dado paso a una mujer hecha y derecha, la cual desconocía.

"Tamara" – Dijo este.

"Ventus" – Dijo esta.

"¿Se conocen?" – Dijeron Jack y Olette a la vez.

De todas las cosas que surcaron por la mente de Tam, una de las primeras fue correr hacia el para abrazarlo, llorar de la felicidad por verlo después de tanto tiempo, decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado; pero había un pequeño problema, el cual era que todo aquello fue desechado al instante para ser reemplazado por la ira y cólera, de lo que tenía ganas de verdad era de ir y gritarle, pedirle explicaciones de por qué demonios se había negado a hablar con ella en estos doce puñeteros años, gritarle que lo odiaba por dejarla sola, por hacerla pedirle todas las noches al cristal que trajera a Ven de vuelta para luego darse cuenta de que era una egoísta por pensar en sus propios intereses en vez de el de los demás. Pero todo aquello fue rápidamente desechado, con una sola idea que era que si Ventus no quería saber más nada de ella, pues ella tampoco.

Sin más esta agarro fuertemente sus cosas y en completo silencio camino hacia este, y bajo la mirada atenta de todos los presentes, esta camino hacia su viejo amigo – "Permiso" – Dijo esta fría al pasar por una lado de Ven como si nada pero no pudo dar más de dos pasos cuando sintió como este la cogió por el brazo. Ella dio una mirada hacia atrás, para mantener contacto visual con este, que seguía sin decir nada, y dedicándole una mirada fría con un simple zarandeo se libró del agarre de este para continuar su camino en completo silencio, dejando detrás a un Ven que no terminaba de comprender dónde estaba la Tamara cálida y cariñosa que conocía, y a otras dos personas más, confusas al no entender qué pasaba entre ellos dos.

* * *

Tamara entró de nuevo en el despacho, habiendo deseado que la puerta no fuese automática para poder dar un portazo, para luego dejarse caer en su silla mientras producía un sonoro bufido.

"¿Se puede saber qué pasa?" – Le pregunto Will mientras revisaba unos papeles.

"Nada" – Dijo ellas mientras se recostaba sobre su escritorio para luego intentar dejar la mente en blanco, tenía demasiadas cosas en mente que la estaban agobiando y sino dejaba su mente en blanco por un momento, temía que al final acabara colapsando.

Pero su descanso tendría que esperar, ya que la puerta del lugar se abrió para dar paso a las tres personas que momentos antes había dejado atrás.

"Esto debe ser una broma" – Dijo ella con fastidio al ver que el primero en entrar fue Ventus – "¿Cómo habéis sabido dónde estaba?" – Preguntó mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de su silla para dejarse caer un poco.

"Vimos que tu nombre aparecía en la plaquita de al lado de la puerta" – Dijo Olette.

"Caya" – Le dijo Jack.

Entonces Tamara vio como Ventus se aproximaba hasta ella para quedar justo delante del escritorio.

"Hola" – Salió de los labios del chico – "Me alegro de verte"

"¿De veras Ventus?... Doce años sin verte el pelo y lo mejor que tienes es un 'hola, me alegro de verte'" – Le dijo esta sarcástica.

"No se me ocurrió nada mejor que decirte" – Dijo él y la chica sintió como se le hinchaba la vena de la frente.

"¿Se puede saber qué quieres?"

"Quería venir a verte, eso es todo"

La chica la contesto con una mirada irónica.

"Vale ya me has visto ahora largo, porque por si no te das cuenta estoy muy ocupada" – Le dijo esta borde.

"Tampoco lo estás tanto" – Dijo Will mientras seguía observando unos datos, haciendo así acto de presencia.

"Sí lo estoy, no todos tenemos que acabar una tesis señorito" – Le dijo esta algo enfadada.

Este sólo se limitó a responderle con una sonrisa, pero de lo que Will no se percató fue de la cara de pocos amigos que le había dado Ventus, mientras lo escaneaba como a un posible enemigo.

"¿Una tesis?" – Preguntó Olette.

"Sí, mi querida Tamara está a pocos pasos de ser miembro del consejo sólo hace falta que le aprueben dicha tesis" – Dijo este despegando la vista del ordenador para ver a la persona que le había preguntado, pero en cambio este vio a un chico moreno que lo observaba con gran interés y cuando su vista hicieron contacto, el moreno le sonrió. Rápidamente Will hundió la cabeza en el ordenador algo avergonzado y sonrojado.

"Miembro del consejo" – Dijo Ventus para volver a mirar a la chica.

Por su parte, esta ya no aguantaba más la presión que había sobre sus hombros por lo que sin más se paró y salió del lugar, pero a su vez para ser seguida por Ventus.

"Tamara vuelve" – Le dijo este mientras le pisaba los talones.

"¡Lárgate!" – Le dijo ella mientras intentaba apurar el paso pero le fue completamente en vano, ya que Ven la alcanzó y la volvió a agarrar por el brazo para girarle y hacer que lo mirara – "¡Suéltame!" – Grito furioso mientras se zarandeaba pero esta vez el chico la tenía bien sujeta.

"No hasta que me digas que lo que ha dicho ese chico es mentira, dime que no estas optando a ser miembro del consejo"

"Y que si es verdad"

Entonces este puso una cara de pocos amigos, se había enfadado.

"¿De verdad Tamara? ¿Tan bajo has caído?"

"¡Qué!" – Esta se estaba enfadando.

"Cómo es posible que quieras unirte a esa cuerda de imbéciles, después de lo que me hicieron"

"¿Y a ti que más te va a dar si quiero unirme o no?"

"No me puedo creer que estés diciendo algo así, tenía por una persona más inteligente"

Todo aquello que estaba diciendo Ven, la estaba enfadando cada vez más.

"¡Y a ti qué coño te va a importar todo esto!" – Le grito furiosa mientras se soltaba para luego encararlo.

"Soy tu amigo Tamara"

"¡Y una mierda eres mi amigo!" – Había explotado - ¡Han pasado doce años Ventus, doce putos año! En lo que no he sabido nada de ti, me preocupaba por saber cómo te iba a pesar de que nunca me dijeses que te ibas a marchar"

"Tenía mis razones" – Le contesto frio.

"¡Al carajo tus razones! No quiero saberlas, pero lo que no puedes hacer después de todo este tiempo es aparecer como si nada y decirme que quieres saber sobre mí, cuando nunca te preocupaste y encima juzgarme por las decisiones que he tomado"

"¡Y qué culpa voy a tener yo de que hayas sido tan boba como para seguro haberte dejado influenciar por el estúpido de tu abuelo! ¡Tú tampoco eres la más indicada para hablar, al no tener ni dos dedos de frente como para ver que eres la marioneta de ese viejo!" – Le contesto este furioso.

Sin perder ni un solo segundo más la chica lazó su mano directa contra la cara del chico, pero la cachetada fue detenida mucho antes de impactar por lo que aún más furiosa intentó otro intento, con su mano izquierda, el cual resultó fallido.

"¡Suéltame!" – Volvió a gritarle y este accedió.

"No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida, para mí estás muerto" – Le dijo para así por fin abandonar el lugar.

Una vez fuera de la vista de todo el mundo Tamara cogió el ascensor gravitatorio directamente hacía el lugar donde habitaba el cristal. Para cuando esta llego a aquel espacio circular Tamara camino un poco hasta sentarse en el suelo y apoyar su espalda contra el pequeño muro, y para cuando sintió que el silencio y la tranquilidad del lugar la habían envuelto; esta dio la libertad para que sus emociones se pudiesen expresar como era debido y así llorar.

Estaba frustrada por lo que había pasado, no sabía porque había reaccionado de esa forma, era como si hubiese sufrido alguna especie de secuestro emocional, recordaba cuando la frustración y la presión la hicieron abandonar el despecho pero después de aquello sintió que ya no era consciente de como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la situación. Se sentía horrible por lo que había dicho y hecho, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

Sabía que era verdad que estaba enfadada con Ventus por desparecer y olvidarse de ella de esa forma, pero a su vez guardaba un pequeño atisbo de esperanza de que las cosas volviesen a ser como antes, volver a ser los mejores amigos que una vez fueron pero dado la reacción que esta tuvo contra él; ya se podía olvidar de aquel idílico sueño debido a que si antes pensaba que su amistad estaba muerta ella se había encargado de rematarla.

Con ese pensamiento, esta intensifico el llanto. No siempre es fácil aceptar que has perdido a un mejor amigo, y más cuando ese ha sido tu primer y único amor.

* * *

Y así los días siguieron su curso normal, Ventus volvió a desaparecer sin dejar rastro mientras que a Tamara le tomo un par de días recuperarse de todo aquello, pero para no llamar la atención siguió como si nada hubiese ocurrido, detestaba que la gente le preguntase si le ocurría algo por ello siempre optaba por aparentar algo cuando en realidad no era así hasta que se volviera a sentir mejor. Sabía que esa estrategia de fachada impoluta de muñeca de porcelana que escondía un interior desquebrajado no era lo más recomendable para su salud mental, que aquello le acabaría pasando factura si la seguía empleando con una regularidad que no quería admitir.

Por ello para cuando ya se sintió mejor, continuo con su tesis hasta que llego el temido día.

"Y bueno que le ha parecido" – Dijo esta mientras acababa de exponer dicho trabajo.

La sala estaba completamente vacía a excepción de un único hombre, un señor mayor de cabellos blancos, que portaba un elegante traje de color crema. Dicho hombre había permanecido callada todo el tiempo que la exposición duro, observando muy detenidamente todo lo que decía la chica.

El hombre carraspeo un poco para prepararse a hablar – **"Aquí viene la sentencia"** \- Pensó Tamara.

"Señorita Rapp" – Dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba – "Me ha tenido aquí todo este tiempo, presentando un trabajo que ya me había enseñado semanas antes con la misma estructura, temática y argumentación" – Crítico este y al instante Tamara sintió como le daba un tic en el ojo – "Como le dije en su momento, su trabajo me parece interesante, prometedor y admirable; pero como bien le dije le hacía falta algo, una esencia que me cautivara del todo, que me abstrajera del mundo sensible en el que estamos hacía el mundo inteligible"

Cuando el filósofo dijo aquello, Tam por un momento se replanteó por un momento si sería éticamente correcto estrangular al filósofo y de ser así cuál sería un buen escondrijo para ocultar un cadáver.

"Y a pesar de mis dudas y pensamientos preconcebidos, señorita Rapp lo ha conseguido, tiene un sobresaliente" – Dijo este y a Tamara se le descoloco la mandíbula, ¿De verdad acababa de escuchar eso? – "La forma en la que se movía, el carácter con el que expresabas tus ideas, la forma de defender tus argumentos" – Admiró – "En pocas palabras, has demostrado que creías en lo que decías, que confiabas en ti misma y con valentía y determinación defendías tus ideas. Todo esto que has hecho le ha dado esa esencia a tu tesis, consiguiendo transportar mi alma desde este mundo al de las ideas, donde he podido ver, oír y sentir tu trabajo; como si tuviera vida propia. Por lo que mis felicitaciones señoritas Rapp, ya es oficialmente un miembro del consejo, ahora sólo falta que usted y el señor Hawkins lo demuestren"

Tamara seguía sin creerse lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

"Me pondré en contacto con el resto del consejo para hacerles saber la buenas noticias"- Dijo el hombre mientras observaba su reloj de bolsillo – "Su abuelo se alegrara bastante" – Dijo mientras se marchaba.

Esta sólo asintió

"Y señorita Rapp… No dejes crecer la hierba en el camino de la amistad" – Y diciendo así una de sus muchas filosofaciones, este se marchó.

Sin perder más tiempo, Tamara salió corriendo directa hacia el despacho tenía que contárselo a Will. Y así fue, en menos de cinco minutos esta entro llego al mencionado lugar y como un huracán de alegría entro.

"¡Will!" – Grito esta mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

"¿Qué pasó?" – Dijo este asustado por la forma de actuar de su amiga.

"¡Me han aprobado la tesis!" – Grito de alegría esta sin poder creérselo todavía.

"¡Qué! ¿De veras?"

"¡Sí!"

Y sin más Will corrió desde donde estaba para rápidamente ir y abrazar a su amiga, y levantarla mientras la hacía girar. Esta se rio por la forma en la que el chico reacciono ante la noticia, aunque este también se reía por lo que en pocas palabras ambos eran un revuelo de alegría.

Cuando la cosa se relajó, este puso en el suelo a Tam no sin antes darle un beso en la frente.

"Felicidades Tam, te lo has ganado"

"Gracias Will"

"¡Felicidades!" – Dijo una tercera voz.

Entonces Tam se giró para ver a Olette.

"Tú"

"Yo" – Le contestó.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – Dijo ente alegre y curiosa.

"Viene a ver cómo estabas después de todo lo que paso ayer, pero cuando llegue no estabas así que me puse a hablar con Will y la verdad que cosas tan chulas habéis estudiado, por qué tendría que estudiar biología"

"¿Eres bióloga?" – Le preguntó Will.

"Sí, la verdad es que estudie esa carrera por mi padre, estuvo guapa y al final soy tan capaz de neutralizar a un enemigo a varios kilómetros de distancia de un solo disparo como de descomponerte la estructura del ADN y jugar a ser dios con los genes"

"Entonces eres capaz de crear un ser vivo" – Dijo este.

"Que va no me dejan, por no sé qué rollos éticos, sino hace mucho que tendría un grifo como mascota"

"¿Quién es tu padre?" – Le pregunto Tam.

"Te suena Robert Parks"

"¿Eres la hija del científico Robert Parks?" – Preguntó Will sorprendido y esta asintió – "¡Joder ese hombre es toda una eminencia científica! He seguido su trabajo muy de cerca"

"Entonces algún día te lo presentó, pero dejemos de hablar de mí que toda la atención ahora tiene que ser para Tam" – Dijo esta mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba – "Muchísimas felicidades"

"Gracias" – Dijo esta correspondiendo al abrazo. Tam no se podía creer que aquella chica que apenas conocía le dijese aquello de una forma tan sincera.

"Sabes" – Le dijo mientras se separaba – "Creo que tú y yo vamos a hacer muy buenas amigas"

"Yo también pienso lo mismo"

"Y dime ¿Cómo piensas celebrar esta victoria?"

"Pues la verdad no había pensado en ello"

"¿Qué os parece si vamos a aquel sitio a comer, el que te dije que estaba cerca del obelisco Apolo?

"Me parece bien y ¿A ti Olette?"

"Perfecto, además mi piso está bastante cerca de ahí por lo que podemos continuar la celebración allá"

"¿Dónde vives?"

"En la Torre Vesperum (N/A: Pensad en el rascacielos 30 St Mary Axe de Londres)"

"¡Ah!" – Dijo Will - "El rascacielos ese negro con forma…"

"Con forma de supositorio" – Dijo esta sin rodeos.

"Yo no lo hubiera definido así"

"Pensaba que vivirías en el complejo de Trinity dado tu rango" – Le dijo Tam.

"Sí, pero llevo doce años ahí metida por lo que quería un cambio de aires" – Les dijo esta mientras salían.

Una vez fuera, Olette se puso en medio de ambos para después pasar sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Tam y Will – "¿Entonces es verdad que ambos formáis parte del consejo?" – Preguntó.

"Sí" – Dijeron ambos a la vez - ¿Por?"

"No… por nada, sólo que a veces es bueno tener conocidos en el gobierno, uno nunca sabe cuándo va a necesitar que lo absuelvan de algo" – Dijo.

Will y Tam, se rieron ante su comentario para después corresponder al abrazo, dando así comienzo a lo que sería una bonita amistad.

* * *

Y así el tiempo volvió a seguir su curso normal, en pocos meses la amistad de Olette y Tamara se había vuelto más fuerte, hasta casi ser inseparables, era divertido ver como dos chicas que se conocían de hace poco parecían verdaderas amigas de toda la vida. Y a pesar de que Tam tuviera confianza ahora con Olette, no es que precisamente esta la aprovechase para sacarle información con respecto a Ventus; más bien fue la propia Olette la que se lo decía.

Lo contó que al principio de todo, Ven nombro su existencia a sus compañeros de equipo pero nada más allá de decir que era buenos amigos, pero cuando alguno le preguntaba más acerca de su vida con respecto a la chica este cambiaba rápidamente de tema; por ello fue la propia Tamara la que se encargó de relatarle los hechos, principalmente el día que ambos estuvieron al borde de la muerte ya que dicho día fue el que marco el principio del fin de su amistad.

Por otra parte Olette le contó que a pesar de los esfuerzos de Gerard por mantener en secreto su plan, al final el consejo acabó descubriéndolo y aunque llegaron a pensar que todo acabaría ahí, al final, para sorpresa de todos, el consejo acabo gustándole dicha idea por lo que acabo potenciándolo, pero que a pesar de ser los mejores soldados que tenían Gerard les dijo que todavía no se habían ganado ese derecho ya que todavía faltaba una última prueba por pasar que demostrarían si lo eran o no. Por lo que el grupo enteró estaba ansioso por descubrir cuál sería; a pesar de que desconocían que dicha prueba le haría vivir sus propios miedos, aquellos que habitaban en lo más profundo de su inconsciente.

* * *

Olette entró a la sala de reuniones, era una sala circular bastante amplia en cuyo centró había una elevación circular de no más de un metro de altura con una superficie completamente hecha de cristal, cerca de dicho objeto estaban Ventus, Jack, Drake y James; mientras que por el otro lado se encontraba Gerard.

"Por fin llegas" – Dijo Drake – "Llevábamos un rato esperándote"

"Querido, lo mejor se hace esperar" – Dijo esta para posicionarse al lado de Ventus.

"Muy bien, ahora que estamos todos podemos empezar" – Dijo Gerard y entonces de la pantalla de cristal broto una imagen tridimensional azul, de lo que parecía ser un bosque y en medio de este una torre irregular con partes triangulares.

"¿Qué se supone que es esto?" – Preguntó James.

"Eso que ves ahí, es cartógrafo que se encuentra en la zona norte de Pangea, para ser más exactos Helheim"

"¿Helheim?" – Preguntó Jack – "¿No es como se llama el continente del hielo?"

"Sí" – Contestó Gerard.

"Y ¿Qué ocurre ahí?" – Preguntó Olette.

"El consejo todavía no lo sabe, la IA que se encuentra en el edificio detecto unas extrañas anomalías en la zona, se mandó a un grupo de reconocimiento a averiguar qué pasaba pero después de veinticuatro horas se perdió completamente el contacto con estos. Lo que sabemos es que la IA del lugar detecto otra presencia además de la del grupo de reconocimiento momentos antes de perder completamente la señal con estos"

"¿Están insinuando que algo los atacó?" – Preguntó Drake.

"Todavía no lo sabemos" – Dijo Gerard.

"¿Creéis que hayan podido ser forasteros?" – Preguntó Olette mientras se cruzaba de brazos – "Últimamente su actividad se ha incrementado notablemente"

"No digas bobadas" – Le dijo Jack – "Es completamente imposible que sean forasteros, sus naves no son lo suficientemente avanzadas como para llegar a Pangea y además de así serlo, los caños de partículas hace mucho que los habrían desintegrados"

"Yo no estaría tan seguro Jack" – Le dijo Ventus – "Lo que dice Olette podría ser verdad, no sabemos si los forasteros habrían sido capaces de traspasar las defensas planetarias de Pangea y aterrizar en Helheim"

"Tonterías" – Dijo Jack mientras bufaba.

"Da igual" – Dijo Gerard – "Forasteros o no, lo único que sabemos es que hay algo en Helheim que es peligroso, por ello vamos a ir en una misión de rescate. No tenemos muy claro donde desaparecieron pero la IA ha establecido cinco posible lugares"

"¿Cuándo partiremos?" – Preguntó James.

"Hoy mismo, a las seis"

Y mientras Gerard seguía dando datos acerca de la misión, Olette aprovechó para acercarse un poco más a Ventus.

"Ventus" – Susurró esta.

"¿Qué quieres?" – Le dijo este con un deje de molestia en su voz.

"Lo sé todo"

"¿Qué sabes ahora?" – Dijo algo aburrido de las disparates de su amiga.

"Todo sobre tú pasado con Tam, ella me lo ha contado todo" – Le susurró – "Incluido el día en que ambos casi morís"

Tras decirle aquello esta siguió prestando atención a lo que decía Gerard aunque por el rabillo del ojo podía ver como la expresión de Ventus había cambiado por completo, ahora se le notaba mucho más serio.

Para cuando Gerard dio por terminada la reunión y mando a los cinco a prepararse para la misión, Olette fue la primera en salir y al torcer por uno de los pasillos perdiendo así la vista de todos sintió como alguien tiraba de ella, pegándola contra la pared. Al mirar quién era su agresor, pudo ver que era Ven, este la tenía agarrada por el cuello de la camisa.

"Has tardado" – Le dijo esta divertida.

"No sé qué mierdas te traes entre manos Olette, pero te recomiendo que dejes de hurgar en mi vida y quiero que te alejes de Tamara" – Dijo Ventus conteniendo la rabia.

"¿Es qué ahora tú eliges con quién me puedo relacionar?" – Dijo esta con una media sonrisa y con el ceño en expresión de reto.

"¡No quiero que te acerques a ella!" – Le grito perdiendo la paciencia.

Sin perder más tiempo Olette le dio un rodillazo en todo el abdomen, haciendo que perdiera el aire y la soltara, para luego tirar su mano izquierda y agarra la muñeca derecha de él y doblarla así un lado; seguido a esto impulso rápidamente su cuerpo para envolver a Ventus por el cuello con sus piernas en una llave que lo inmovilizo para así finalmente tirar hacia delante, haciendo caer a Ven en una vuelta y quedar este boca arriba en el suelo.

Olette se paró como si nada para luego mirar a Ven.

"Sabes que no te conviene enfrentarte a mí, puede que seas muy bueno en todo lo que haces pero yo también lo soy, y cuando se trata de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo tú no llevas las de ganar… Nos vemos a las seis" – Le dijo para marcharse como si nada hubiera pasado.

Mientras tanto en el Prismodium, Anne estaba convenciendo a Tamara de que la necesitaba para participar en una misión del ejército como auxiliar de la salud, ella en un principio se negó argumentando que eso no tenía nada que ver con ella, que se lo pidiera a un médico. Pero Anne le dijo que un médico no podría ser de mucha ayuda, ya que la misión del ejército en realidad era una prueba en la que someterían a los soldados a un estrés y ansiedad bastante grande, sin que estos lo supieran, por lo que necesitaban de un psicólogo que se encargara de hacerles un chequeo cuando esto acabara.

Igualmente esta se negó a pesar de que Anne le digiera que era su labor, argumentando que buscara a otro ya que según ella nada podía salir bien de una misión del ejército en la que se estaban ocultando cosas; ya ella lo había comprobado personalmente. Al final a Anne no le quedó otra de exigírselo como una miembro del consejo ya que Tamara, a pesar de ser miembro también, no había pasado todavía por la ceremonia que oficialmente la convertía por lo que técnicamente no lo era; así que se veía en la obligación de acatar las órdenes de un miembro del consejo.

Tam puso el grito en el cielo, pero al final no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo como órdenes de la persona que fue su maestra y además miembro del consejo.

Por lo que sin más, el día continuo con su trayecto normal hasta que llegó la hora señalada, los cinco miembros del equipo Omega se reunieron junto a su capitán en el puerto Dionisio, todos portaban sus armaduras.

"Muy bien, quiero que cada uno se dirija a un raven" – Dijo Gerard refiriéndose a las naves de transporte de tropas – "Ventus, tú conmigo"

Una vez que cada miembro del equipo se encontraba en su respectivo raven, las naves despegaron al uniso para dar así comienzo a la misión. El trayecto hacia Helheim fue rápido, ya que a pesar de lo lejos que se encontraba el lugar el salto desliespacial que llevaron a cabo las naves en cierto punto lo acortó.

Para cuando el equipo se encontraba sobrevolando el paisaje helado del continente Gerard dio la orden de que se dividieran y que cada miembro fuese a su respectiva posición.

"Ya estamos llegando" – Comunicó el piloto mientras abría la compuerta trasera de la nave, dejando a la vista el hermoso y gélido paisaje del lugar.

Gerard se acercó hasta más a la compuerta para luego dejar que el casco se comenzara a desfragmentar cual puzle y se guardara alrededor del cuello de la armadura, le gustaba como el aire frio impactaba contra su cara, mientras que Ventus se posiciono un poco por detrás de él, para luego quitarse el casco de la misma forma.

"Hermoso ¿No?" – Le dijo Gerard.

"Sí claro, por qué no"

Gerard se rio por el comentario del chico – "Sabes Ven, a veces no te vendría mal pararte a oler las rosas" – Le recomendó divertido – "No hay nada como vivir para apreciar la belleza del mundo"

Ventus se acercó hasta estar al lado de este. Entonces Gerard se movió hasta quedar enfrente de su soldado y colocar una mano encima de su hombro, para después brindarle una sonrisa la cual Ven le devolvió. Estuvieron un par de segundos así antes de que Gerard sacara rápidamente una pistola con una jeringuilla que clavo en la yugular del muchacho para de un solo disparo introducir un líquido morado dentro del torrente sanguíneo del joven.

Ven estaba en estado de shock, no sabía que pasaba, por qué Gerard habría hecho algo así.

"Demuéstrame que no te he entrenado para nada" – Le dijo de forma fría, para con su brazo en la misma posición empujarlo al vació.

Debido a su estado, al joven no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y para cuando lo hizo fue cuando sintió como su cuerpo rodaba por la compuerta y caía de la nave en movimiento diez metros de distancia sobre el suelo. Rápidamente este activo el casco el cual se puso antes de que su cuerpo chocara directamente contra el frio suelo, evitando así posibles daños neurales.

Se levantó para quitarse el casco, de nuevo, y ver como la nave se marchaba a los lejos pero no pudo dar ni dos pasos cuando cayó de rodillas debido al punzante dolor que había aparecido en su cuello, el cual se extendió a gran velocidad por todo su cuerpo para intensificarse a nivel de la cabeza. Ventus grito de dolor mientras se agarraba la cabeza, era como si miles de avispas enfurecidas clavaran una y otra vez sus aguijones contra su córtex. De repente sintió como todo comenzaba a distorsionarse hasta tal punto que ya no sabía qué era real y qué no.

Pero con la misma rapidez con que el dolor surgió y se propago, este desapareció de tal forma que era como si nunca hubiese existido.

Entonces Ventus se levantó del suelo y comprobó donde estaba, se encontraba en un pequeño claro en medio del blanco bosque, además observó el lugar que se componía de un bosque rodeado por montañas de contrastes entre blanco y marrón, sumergido en la más profunda noche en la que destacaban el blanco de puro de las estrellas y la luna llena, así como una bella aurora boreal de un tono entre verde azulado y turquesa; en pocas palabras un paisaje digno de admiración. Aunque en él no tenía tiempo para ponerse a oler las rosas.

"**Maldito Gerard" **– Pensó este mientras veía el vapor que salí de su boca.

De repente comenzó a escuchar un sonido, era el de una llamada entrante.

"Soy Gerard, como veréis todos habéis sido abandonados en las zonas que se os asignaron"

"**¡Qué! A los demás también le han hecho lo mismo" –** Pensó Ven sorprendido.

"La misión ha sido toda una farsa, esta será vuestra última misión antes de ser oficialmente los soldados que os prometí que seríais" – Continuo Gerard – "Lo único que tenéis que hacer es llegar hasta el cartógrafo. Nos veremos ahí, buena suerte, cambio y cortó"

"**¿Sólo llegar hasta el cartógrafo y ser nombrados soldados oficiales?" - ** Se preguntó Ven – "Es demasiado fácil para ser verdad" – Dijo mientras miraba su muñeca, donde se había materializado un panel táctil donde metió las coordenadas del cartógrafo – "Conociéndolo tendrá algo en mente"

Pero como no podía ser hacer nada más, Ventus decidió confiar en la promesa de Gerard por lo que sin más emprendió su camino a dicho lugar.

El joven anduvo, anduvo y anduvo durante varias horas, atravesando aquel helado bosque el cual en sí era un camino de obstáculos al que se le sumaba las adversidades del propio clima, pero para Ventus esto no era nada, durante todo estos doce años se había entrenado en peores condiciones y situaciones que fueron cien veces peor que este simple paseo por el bosque. Además a esto se le sumaba el hecho de que poco a poco Ventus se fue creyendo que si de verdad conseguía llegar al cartógrafo conseguiría ser por fin lo que había estado deseando estos últimos doce años, lo cual lo motivaba todavía más,

Y finalmente dicha motivación dio sus frutos, debido a que Ventus en poco más de tres horas había conseguido llegar al cartógrafo, dicho edifico se encontraba en medio de un gran valle, por lo que cuando este salió del bosque que rodeaba la instalación las ganas de echar a correr aumentaron en cuestión de segundos, casi podía palpar lo que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando.

Pero todo aquel momento idílico llego lamentablemente a su fin con un simple y escalofriante sonido.

Ventus no había dado ni diez pasos cuando de las profundidades del bosque emergió el aterrador grito de una chica. Este se quedó completamente paralizado por lo oído, quería pensar que todo era cosa de su mente debido a la caída pero no podía serlo, aquel grito había sido demasiado real como para ser una simple alucinación.

Ven se quedó donde estaba durante unos minutos intentando convencerse así mismo de que no era verdad, que debía continuar con su objetivo; pero mientras su mente le decía una cosa su corazón le decía lo contrario, que debía ir a comprobarlo para así saber que lo que pensaba era mentira.

Sin más el chico miro por una vez más al edificio y con una profunda inspiración hecho a correr en la dirección contraria, dejando a un lado sus más profundos deseos sólo para poder comprobar si lo que creía era verdad o no.

Corrió, corrió y corrió por la dirección en la que creía que había venido el grito de la chica, con un único pensamiento en mente que se repetía una y otra vez como si se tratase de una especie de mantra, el cual era _'__**No puede ser ella'**_.

En algún momento de ese recorrido, este tuvo que parar ya que a pesar de su duro entrenamiento sus pulmones habían llegado a un límite, por lo que tuvo que hace una rápida parada para respirar. Mientras inhalaba y exhalaba con dificultad, encorvado, este se dio cuenta de una serie de huellas que se camuflaban en la nieve.

"Es por aquí" – Dijo mientras volvía a echar a correr, siguiendo el rastro antes de que este desapareciera.

A medida que avanzaba, el rastro se hacía cada vez más confuso y complicado de seguir pero al final llego a un punto que hizo que el muchacho parara en seco. Lo que vio hizo que la piel se le pusiera de gallina ya que cerca de un pino, en el suelo había tres grandes manchas de la sangre más roja que alguna vez había visto.

Poco a poco este se acercó para luego agacharse y observar mejor – "Esta fresca" – Dijo al ver y tocar que esta todavía no se había comenzado a coagular.

Entonces este vio una pequeña cosa brillante que sobresalía de la nieve, por lo que al cogerla y desenterrarla descubrió que en realidad era un collar. Era un collar de plata con un pequeño dije en forma de hada. Al verlo sintió como el pánico le invadía, ya que ese collar era nada más y nada menos que el que le regalo a Tamara cuando fue su sexto cumpleaños – "No puede ser, ¿Cómo ha llegado esto aquí?" – Dijo mientras rápidamente levantaba y sentía como el pánico se intensificaba, y a su vez el miedo hacía acto de presencia.

Sin perder más tiempo, Ven corrió hacía la dirección donde veía un rastro de pequeñas gotas de sangre. Corrió como si la vida le fuese en ello, hasta que finalmente llego a otro claro en el que vio algo que hizo que su mundo se tambalease; ya que en medio de dicho claro había una persona tirada en el suelo, alrededor de una enorme mancha roja.

"¡Tamara!" – Grito mientras corría hacia la chica que yacía en el suelo.

Cuando llego a su posición no pudo evitar tirarse en el suelo al lado suyo, al verla este palideció, ya que la chica se encontraba acotada de lado, dándole la espalada, desde esa posición pudo verle una herida en el brazo y al darle la vuelta, con miedo, para ponerla boca arriba ya fue cuando sintió que su mundo no temblaba sino que se desmoronaba en trozos. Esta estaba completamente blanca y tenía una expresión de calma en su cara, pero lo más llamativo de todo era la herida de garra que surcaba desde su clavícula hasta un poco por arriba del pecho y que también agarraba parte del cuello.

"Tam" – Fue lo único que pudo decir en un pequeño susurro. Pero esta ya no contestaba.

Instintivamente, la movió un poco pero ella no se inmutaba.

"Tam" – Volvió a decir mientras sentía como las lágrimas calientes comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

Su cuerpo no se movía y a pesar de la protección de la armadura, este podía sentir lo frio que estaba su cuerpo.

Sin poder evitarlo este la agarro para así abrazarla y poder pegarla a su cuerpo, y así comenzar a llorar.

"Por favor vuelve" – Decía una y otra vez entre lágrimas – "Sé que fui un capullo por lo que te hice, pero por favor no me dejes te necesito, sin ti mi vida no es lo mismo" – Suplicaba.

Entonces de la nada comenzó a oír el sonido de palmadas, alguien estaba aplaudiendo. Al levantar la vista vio como del bosque brotaba una persona que no era nada más y nada menos que él de pequeño. Este se le acercó mientras seguía aplaudiendo con semblante serio. Hasta que llego a unos cuantos centímetros del charco de sangre, donde se detuvo.

"Bravo" – Dijo este.

"¿Quién eres?" – Dijo Ventus confundido.

"¿Es que acaso no lo ves? Soy tú imbécil" – Le dijo – "Menuda basura eres, tanto entrenamiento, tanto poder conseguido para qué, para ¿esto?" – Preguntó mientras señalaba al cadáver de la chica – "Se suponía que no ibas a ser débil, que serías fuerte para protegerla"

"¡Cállate!"

"Pero en cambio lo único que has conseguido es que la vuelvan a matar"

"¡Silencio! ¡Eso es mentira! Yo no la deje morir"

"Igual que no la dejaste morir hace doce años ¿Verdad?"

Eso lo pillo por sorpresa.

"La diferencia es que esta vez sí lo has conseguido, así que felicidades Ventus, has matado a la única persona que de verdad te ha querido"

"¡Vete a la mierda!"

"Que maduro por tú parte"

"Eso es mentira, Tamara no está muerta esto es una simple alucinación, no existes"

"¿De veras lo crees?" – Dijo mientras alzaba una ceja divertido – "Ventus, yo soy tú" – Dijo mientras se acercaba hasta tenerlo delante y luego le agarraba la cara para que lo viera fijamente a los ojos – "Yo soy tus miedos, tus preocupaciones, tus incertidumbres… lo más oscuro y repugnante de ti, eso soy yo. Te creías que por Gerard te diera una oportunidad en la vida cumplirías tus sueños, déjate de estupideces cuando le dijiste que querías ser fuerte para proteger a tus seres queridos, lo único que querías era cumplir tus egoístas deseos"

"No"

"Oh, por supuesto que sí, no eres más que un cobarde, un mentiroso de mierda que lo único que quería era cumplir sus sueños y si para ello tenías que abandonar a la única persona que de verdad se preocupaba por ti lo harías. Tú solito te encargaste de matar tu amistad con la chica y enterrarla a dos metros bajo tierra… pues aquí tienes tu resultado" – Dijo señalando el cadáver.

"¡No!" – Grito mientras se aferraba más a la chica.

"Seguro, si es así demuéstrame que lo darías todo por devolverle a la vida a la chica"

"No puedo" – Dijo triste mientras moraba el rostro de la chica.

"Claro que la hay" – Dijo mientras se echaba un poco para atrás – "Ahí la tienes" – Dijo señalado la pistola que este portaba – "Que mayor forma de devolverle la vida a una persona que pagar por los crímenes que has cometido con tu vida"

Ventus se quedó en silencio

"Vamos hazlo, así será la única forma de que ella te perdone por abandonarla, por dejarla morir"

Ventus volvió a mirar a la chica, algunas de sus lágrimas habían manchado su rostro, sin más este acarició su mejilla una vez más antes de coger su pistola y llevarla hasta las sienes – "Lo siento Tam" – Susurró.

"Eso es" – Dijo el macabro pequeño.

Ventus respiro profundamente mientras pegaba el cañón contra la piel y cerraba los ojos. El tiempo comenzó pasar, nada se escuchaba a parte del ruido de los árboles movidos por el viento, Ventus no hacía nada.

"Vamos a qué estás esperando" – Dijo el pequeño impaciente.

"¡No!" – Dijo Ven mientras quitaba la pistola de su cabeza – "Esto es de cobardes, es de débiles y yo ya no soy débil. Hace tiempo prometí que sería fuerte para proteger a mis seres queridos, para no fallarles más, pero eso sólo no es ser fuerte; ser fuerte también significa ser capaz de afrontar el hecho de que puedes llegar a fallarles y perderlos, por ello tienes que ser fuerte para seguir viviendo, no recurrir a la salida más fácil, vivir y recordar a aquellas personas que se han ido porque ello significa que esas personas seguirán viviendo aunque sea en tu corazón, y gracias a ello no caerán en el olvido y desaparecerán. Recordarlas a tus seres queridos te hace más fuerte, no más débil" – Dijo este encarando al niño.

De repente al niño se le oscureció la cara para luego comenzar a gritar como si fuese una especie de demonio, esto hizo que Ven volviera a sentir el mismo dolor punzante y agónico. Este no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y taparse los oídos esperando a que aquel ser parara.

Para cuando el llanto ceso, este al abrir los oídos se dio cuenta de que su pequeño yo había desaparecido, así como el cadáver de Tamara y los restos de sangre. Todo había sido una alucinación. Sin más este se levantó abatido y comenzó a caminar devuelta a la instalación.

Al llegar a dicho lugar se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros también estaban ahí, al parecer todos habían llegado al sitio a la vez y al fijarse mejor, vio que estos también lucían igual de abatidos y sus ojos estaban bastante rojos. Sin decir nada, todo ellos caminaron en dirección a la puerta del lugar.

Una vez delante de esta no sabían qué hacer, ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? Lo único que querían era que esto maldito día llegara a su fin.

De repente la enorme puerta de acero comenzó a abrirse, brotando de ella una incandescente luz blanca que los cegó por un momento.

"Por fin llegáis, me teníais preocupada" – Dijo una voz

Y entonces todos se fijaron en la chica que salía del lugar. En aquel momento a Ventus le dieron ganas de volver a llorar, cuando delante de él apareció la verdadera Tamara. Por otro lado cuando esta se fijó en quienes eran se quedó completamente, al descubrir quiénes eran los soldados.

"¡Sois vosotros!" – Exclamo sin creérselo – "Vosotros erais los que iban a pasar por esta prueba" – Dijo y entonces se fijó mejor en la cara de todos ellos y en el pésimo estado en que se encontraba – "¡Dios! Vamos todos inmediatamente adentro, ya habrá tiempo mañana de terapia psicológica ahora lo que necesitáis es descansar y recuperar fuerzas… ¡Dios! Voy a matar a Anne por no informarme de todo esto" – Decía mientras los hacía pasar.

Por su parte Ven se sorprendió del trato tan amable de la chica, será que ya no estaba enfadada.

Una vez que el equipo se encontraba dentro de la instalación, Tamara se encargó de que todos estuviesen en las mejores condiciones y cuando vio que lo había conseguido se puso en contacto con Anne.

"Oh Tamara, que bien que me llames ¿El grupo ya ha llegado?"

"Sí" – Dijo esta enfadada.

"¿A qué viene ese tono?"

"¿No me podías decir que los soldados que iban a pasar por la dichosa prueba iban a ser ellos?" – Le reclamó Tam.

"No" – Dijo Anne tan pancha, haciendo que a la chica le apareciera un tic en el ojo.

"¿Pero es qué acaso no has visto el estado en el que se encuentran? Parecen zombis"

"Ya, lo más probable es que estén así, pero si lo están es que es bueno porque entonces han pasado la prueba"

"¡Pero en qué demonios consistía la prueba! Si con sólo verles no me ha hecho falta ningún análisis pare ver que están afrontando alguna especie de fase de duelo"

"Tranquila es normal dado la prueba por la que han pasado, pero al ver los resultados se puede decir que lo han hecho bastante bien"

"¡Uy! Una cosa" – Dijo esta irónica.

"Por lo menos da gracias a que los cinco estén ahí"

"¿Cómo?"

"No quiere profundizar en el tema, da gracias a que están ahí y no con los sesos desperdigados por el suelo"

"¿Y tú te haces llamar psicóloga?" – Dijo Tamara sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

"Yo no diseñe la prueba, fue Gerard, sólo me encargue de que las alucinaciones no tuvieran más consecuencias negativas de las que iban a pasar"

"Claro porque el estrés post traumático que están pasando seguro es un simple paseo por un campo de rosas"

"Te dije que la prueba la diseño Gerard, yo me encargué de que los males que iban a pasar no fuesen a más… además para eso estás tú ahí no, para tratarlos"

"No es que precisamente esté aquí por mi propia voluntad"

"Bobadas, lo harás genial"

"¿Y por cierto dónde estás tú y el psicópata de tu novio?"

Anne se quedó un momento en silencio. Tamara la había pillado con las manos en la masa – "Y no me digas que no lo son porque Olette y yo os vimos comiéndoos los morros"

"Eh Tam cariño" – Dijo algo nerviosa – "Te pierdo, la señal se ha vuelto inestable" – Dijo mientras se comenzaban a oír interferencias – "Unos ravens pasarán mañana a recogeros, buna suerte, te quiero, besitos" – Se apuró a decir antes de colgar.

"Claro interferencias" – Dijo irónica – "Ahora me quedo yo con el muerto"

Sin más, a esta no le quedó otra que inspirar profundamente para intentar calmarse, había sido un día muy largo y lo único que quería era descansar por lo que le dio un último vistazo al grupo, para luego irse así a una de las habitaciones que tenía el complejo.

Una vez ahí, esta comenzó a quitarse todas las capas de ropa de abrigo que llevaba cuando salió a buscar a los demás para luego así meterse en la ducha y dejar que el agua caliente desentumeciera su cuerpo. Ahí paso un largo rato, dejando que el agua que bañaba su cuerpo la relajara, hasta que decidió que ya era hora de ir saliendo. Ya fuera, esta se puso un camisón de seda negro que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos.

"**Sigo sin creerme que sea yo" – **Dijo ella mientras se veía en el espejo, ya que esta todavía no se acostumbraba a ver como su cuerpo había cambiado. Pero esta no le dio más importancia, ya que esta se estaba muriendo de sueño por lo que sin más esta se restregó los ojos mientras bostezaba.

Aunque esta no pudo hacer nada más ya que de repente sintió como dos brazos se envolvían alrededor de su cintura, haciendo que está se quedara completamente estática la no saber qué pasaba. Entonces esta se fijó en el espejo para ver quién era y al ver al dueño de los brazos se quedó estática.

"Ven" – Dijo esta sin saber qué pasaba.

Este en cambio no le contestó, sólo se limitó a pegar su cuerpo contra el suyo y hundir su cara en el hueco de su cuello para así ocultarla de la vista de la chica. Por otro lado, Tam no sabía exactamente qué decir o hacer, pero algo que le llamo la atención fue que el chico estaba temblando, esta llevo su mano al pelo del muchacho.

"Ven ¿Qué te pasa?" – Le preguntó esta mientras le acariciaba el cabello para tranquilizarlo.

Este no contesto, seguía callado pero por lo menos ya no temblaba, las caricias habían hecho su efecto. Por su parte, Tamara no sabía qué podía hacer ya que no tenía ni la menor idea de qué era lo que le pasaba a su amigo, así que como pudo esta movió haciendo que él despegara su cabeza de su cuello pero no la soltó por lo que esta tuvo que girar alrededor de su agarre para poder mirarlo aunque Ven por su lado tenía su vista hacia abajo, no quería mantener contacto visual con ella.

Por ello, la chica llevo su mano a la mejilla de él para levantarle la cara y hacer que la viera – "Sabes que puedes decírmelo" – Le dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

"¿Po – Podemos volver a dormir juntos?" – Le preguntó este algo avergonzado – "Como en los viejos tiempos"

Tam sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelvo a la vez que se ponía nerviosa y la cara se le ponía roja, esta se quedó en blanco durante un momento ya que no sabía que responder pero al final, guiándose por su corazón, esta acabo asintiendo pero mirando hacia el suelo ya que no quería que Ventus viera lo roja que tenía la cara.

Sin pedir permiso este rápidamente la cargo sobre sus brazos, haciendo que esta se sobresaltara por el cambio repentino y a la vez tiró del camisón hacía abajo ya que con lo brusco que había sido Ventus este se le subió más de lo estrictamente necesario. El joven camino directo a la cama para una vez allí acostar a la chica y después a él, para luego arroparse y finalmente abrazar a la chica y atraerla a su cuerpo; para sí ambos quedar profundamente dormidos.

A su vez, mientras el día para todos ellos acababa, en el otro extremo del planeta en la isla de Alejandría, más concretamente en las profundidades del bosque, para dos personas este todavía no había llegado a su fin.

"¿Tú creer que de verdad ha sido buena idea dejarlos a todos ellos solos allá en Helheim?" – Le preguntó Anne a Gerard – "Sólo para tener esta pequeña escapada romántica"

"Son fuertes, sabrán apoyárselas solos una noche"

"Si tú lo dices" – Le dijo esta mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su espalda.

"¿Cómoda no?" – Le dijo este divertido.

"Mucho, tú fuiste el que insistió" – Le dijo ya que cuando llegaron, Gerard aterrizó la nave a unos cuantos metros de distancia del sitio de donde la iba a llevar y el resto lo tendrían que hacer a pie, por ello el chico insistió llevar a su novia a cuestas a pesar de que esta le dijo que podía ella sola.

A su vez ninguno parecía un miembro de alto mando de la ciudad, ahí no había un capitán del ejército ni una miembro del consejo, sólo dos personas normales que vestían de forma casual. Anne llevaba unos pantalones cortos negros algo desgastados y una camiseta blanca corta que dejaba a la vista parte de su abdomen, y unas zapatillas nada de vestidos ni tacones; además llevaba su melena rubia recogida en una coleta. Por otro lado Gerard vestía con unos bermudas de jean y una camisa de acillas negra con unas zapatillas, nada de armaduras de acero puro.

"Ya hemos llegado" – Anunció Gerard mientras bajaba a Anne.

Entonces esta se dio cuenta de que Gerard la había traído a un claro en medio del bosque donde en medio de este había un pequeño lago en el que se reflejaba la luna.

"Es bastante bonito" – Le dijo esta mientras se quitaba las zapatillas para sentir el frio tacto de la hierba bajo sus pies.

"Sabía que te gustaría" – Dijo mientras le daba la espalda para dejar las cosas que traían – "Nada mejor que una romántica cena a la luz de la luna"

"Gerard" – Llamo su atención.

"Dime" – Dijo dándose la vuelta.

"¿Me acompañas?" – Le preguntó divertida mientras se desvestía delante del chico, quedando en ropa interior para comenzar a entrar al agua.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Gerard también se desvistió para quedar en ropa interior y acompañar a su novia al agua.

"¡Está helada!" – Dijo este mientras se iba hundiendo poco a poco.

"Tan valiente que eres y después te quejas de lo fría que esta el agua"

Gerard le contestó sacándole la lengua mientras llegaba hasta donde ella estaba, a ambos les llegaba el agua un poco por arriba del pecho.

"Cuanta madures por tu parte" – Le dijo.

Pero este no le contesto, la ignoro mientras le ponía los ojos en blanco.

"Oh vamos no te enfades cabeza hueca" – Le dijo divertida mientras se acercaba hasta él para envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este y darle un casto beso. Pero este no seguía sin responderle, lo único que se limito fue a agarrarla por la cintura.

Esta le sonrió para volver a besarlo y esta vez mordió el labio inferior del chico, sabía que ese era su punto débil. Al instante el chico se rio y esta lo soltó divertida – "Que bien me conoces" – Le dijo este – "Pero no tanto" – Y tras decir esto, rápidamente beso a su novia y aprovechando que esta estaba distraída él introdujo su lengua para acariciar la de ella.

Cuando Anne sintió aquella caricia, de un rápido movimiento se separó de este para taparse la boca – "¡Gerard te he dicho que con lengua no!" – Le dijo para volver a taparse la boca.

"Vamos no seas tan recatada, que sabes que te gusta" – Le dijo este de forma pícara y la chica sabía que era verdad, ya que a pesar de que el tacto de lengua con lengua le daba repelús, también era algo que la excitaba al sentir la corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo – "Además… tú mejor que nadie sabes en que más mi lengua es una experta" – Le susurró al oído.

"¡Gerard!" – Le grito esta avergonzada mientras se ponía roja y él estallaba en risas que se podían casi escuchar por todo el bosque.

Para cuando por fin este se cayó esta se dispuso a hablar – "Sabes que nos han descubierto"

"¿Descubierto?"

"Tamara sabe lo de nuestra relación"

"A bueno no pasa nada, siempre le podemos decir que no diga nada"

"Y Olette"

Gerard iba a decir lo mismo que antes pero se cayó al escuchar el nombre de Olette – "Tal vez le podemos pedir que no diga nada"

Anne le dio una mirada que decía claramente: 'Será una broma ¿no?' – "Prefiero venderle mi alma al diablo antes que deberle un favor a Olette" – Dijo esta mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de él.

"A lo mejor es hora de ya decirle a todo el mundo que somos pareja" – Dijo este mientras le acariciaba la espalda – "No sé, ya hace más de dos años que somos pareja, sé que al principio no queríamos que nadie lo supiera pero no sé, es que ya estoy cansado de tener que estar a escondidas para poder besarte si quiero o simplemente cogerte de la mano"

"Tampoco es que te importe mucho cuando lo hacemos a escondidas en los armarios de la limpieza, es más bien que te pone eso"

"No te lo voy a negar" – Dijo algo rojo – "Pero no nos salgamos del tema, a lo que quiero llegar es que a lo mejor ya va siendo hora de hacerlo público ¿No crees?"

"Tal vez tengas razón y ya va siendo hora de desvelarlo, pero no sé a lo mejor te estás equivocando y es una mala e idea"

"¿Cómo va a ser malo hacerle saber a todo el mundo que te quiero?" – Le dijo este mientras la agarraba de la cara para que lo viera directamente a los ojos – "Sería malo si no quisiera a serlo público, porque podrías pensar que me avergüenzo de ello, y eso es mentira ya que jamás podría estar avergonzado de ser tu novio, eres una de las mejores cosas que jamás me ha pasado"

"Tú también" – Le dijo ella – "Eres una de las peores, mejores cosas que me han pasado alguna vez en la vida" – Le dijo y este puso una cara de indignación – "No me mires así, sabes que te dije que jamás me quería volver a enamorar después de como acabe con mi última pareja"

"¿Cuál? ¿Aquel chico con el que quedaste una vez para una cita?"

"No" – Dijo mirando a un lado por la vergüenza – "El artista"

Al instante él chico comenzó a reírse hasta más no poder al recordar lo que esta le contó sobre aquella relación.

"No te rías capullo" – Le dijo mientras le daba un golpe en el pecho – "Que sabes que por ese tiempo yo no sabía lo que hacía"

"Sí claro" – Dijo irónico.

"Dios es que sólo de pensar en aquello me quiero morir, sigo sin saber cómo pensaba que aquello podía funcionar cuando yo sólo tenía dieciséis y el veintidós. Dios y el encima era artista, cuando puse punto y final a aquello sólo llegué a la conclusión de que fue un año de mierda y que los artistas son muy raros… su forma de ver el mundo era muy distinta a la mía" – Dijo mientras le daba un escalofrío de recordar todo aquello.

"Pero después me conociste a mí y mira que bien te he salido"

"Eso de lo bien que te he salido se puede coger con pinzas"

Este se volvió a indignar.

Esta le sonrió y le volvió a besar, dejando que esta vez el chico fuese feliz al dejar que su lengua jugara con la suya, en una sesión de besos llenos de pasión y, sobre todo, amor. Hasta que finalmente tuvieron que separarse por la necesidad vital de oxígeno, pero aun así la separación fue escasa ya que ambos se quedaron mirando por unos instantes, mientras sus agitadas respiraciones se entremezclaban.

"Entonces Anne, ¿Le damos luz verde a la noticia?"

"Le damos luz verde" – Dijo esta divertida.

Instantáneamente el chico abrazo más fuerte a la chica.

"No sabes lo feliz que me haces" – Dijo.

"También conozco otras formas de hacerte feliz" – Le dijo esta.

"¿Cómo? – Preguntó este inocente

La chica se separó de este para soltarse el pelo y luego desabrocharse el sujetador, quedando todo a la vista de su novio.

"¿Feliz?" – Le preguntó esta pícara.

* * *

Después de aquel día tan cargado de emociones, la vida de todos los involucrados volvió a su curso natural, a la mañana siguiente cuando Tamara despertó descubrió que Ventus había desaparecido por lo que preocupada fue en su busca, pero no había rastro de este por toda la instalación por lo que la preocupación se intensificó. Pero todo esto acabo cuando se encontró con uno de sus compañeros de equipo, James, que le dijo que este había solicitado que uno de los raven lo buscará cuanto antes; de forma que habían pasado dos horas desde que este se marchó sin decirle nada a ella.

A Tam, aquello le sentó como una apuñalada en todo el corazón, pensaba que después de lo de anoche todo habría comenzado a volver a ser como una vez fue, pero estaba equivocada en realidad nada volvería a ser como antes; Ventus sólo había acudido a ella como una forma para aliviar el malestar que sentía a causa del estrés sufrido, esto la hizo sentirse todavía peor ya que se sentía como un burdo objeto que el chico había usado para luego tirar. Sin más esta se retiró, del lugar a uno más apartado donde poder llorar y desahogarse.

Por otro lado, después de ser recogidos, el grupo entero se reunió con Gerard en Trinity donde este les felicitó por su exitoso trabajo, este se encontraba muy orgulloso de lo que se habían convertido sus pupilos ya que eran como sus hermanos pequeños; además este les informo de que justamente mañana se celebraría ante todo el ejército donde serían nombrados oficialmente soldados con el nivel que este desde un principio les había prometido.

Y así fue, el día siguiente se hizo inminente y con ello la ceremonia que tuvo lugar en el capitolio (N/A: Imaginaos el de Washington), cuyo frente conectaba directamente con la Avenida de la Vega, la cual era la arteria principal de la gran ciudad el doble de grande que cualquiera de las grandes vías en cuyo interior envergaba a la plaza del Obelisco Apolo y que además conectaba con la cara norte del Prismodium, dicho lugar fue donde se reunieron todos los ciudadanos para la celebración.

En esta celebración, Gerard anunció la condecoración del equipo Omega como soldados de alto rango del ejército de Aldebarán, dicho rango se encontraba justo por debajo del de Gerard, este llamo al escenario a los cinco miembros del equipo para después decir un pequeño discurso lleno de alegría, orgullo, satisfacción, humor y, sobre todo, plagado de buenos recuerdos; el cual tras ser acabado dio paso a la entrega de la medalla que los nombraba oficialmente Caballeros Prometeo, nombre que recibía dicho rango. Además los cinco tuvieron que darle las manos a cada uno de los veintidós miembros del consejo.

Todos lo hicieron con gusto a excepción de Ventus que cuando le llegó la hora de darle la mano al máximo dirigente, el abuelo de Tamara y una de las personas que más odiaba, este se vio tentado a no hacerlo pero igualmente lo hizo ya que en primer lugar no quería cagarla tan rápido y segundo, Anne lo estaba fusilando con la mirada. Pero el momento más incómodo fue cuando le llegó el turno de dársela a Tamara, la cual se la dio sin más, no dijo ni se inmuto en lo más mínimo, sólo se limitó a hacer su tarea; sin embargo, este vio que cuando de turno de Olette el trato fue completamente distinto, ya que esta abrazo a la caballera mientras la felicitaba y le decía lo orgullosa que estaba de ella. Esto lo hizo sentirse celoso.

Después de aquello el tiempo volvió a su normalidad, ni Tamara ni Ventus volvieron a encontrarse hasta que dos meses después Anne reunió a Gerard, el equipo Omega y a ella porque tenía que comunicarles algo importante.

"Y bueno Anne dinos ¿Qué es lo que nos tienes que decir?" – Preguntó Gerard, mientras veía como su ya oficialmente novia, ante la sociedad, se colocaba delante de todos los presentes, se la notaba algo nerviosa.

"Bueno veréis os he convocado a todos aquí porque en primer lugar os considero mi familia"

"Una familia algo disfuncional" – Recalcó Olette.

"Te quieres callar plasta" – Le dijo Drake – "No ves que nos tiene que decir algo importante"

"Sólo estaba recalcándolo" – Dijo esta sin más

"Bueno sí, Olette tienes razón no te lo voy a negar" – Dijo esta rápidamente para que todo el mundo se callara y le prestase atención – "Lo que voy a decir es muy importante y principalmente nos involucra a Gerard y a mí"

"¿Esto es una forma de decir que estas cortando conmigo?" – Preguntó este pálido y nervioso.

"¿Qué?... No"

"¡Uff! Que alivió" – Dijo llevándose la mano al pecho.

"Bueno a lo que iba que no llegamos" – Dijo esta – "Gerard, familia disfuncional…" – Se tomó su tiempo – "Estoy embarazada"

El silencio inundo la habitación durante un momento, todo el mundo se había quedado en estado de shock, incluso Ventus que en ningún momento se había pronunciado se quedó sorprendido.

"Y bueno ¿Qué decís?" – Preguntó esta al ver el silencio.

Para cuando todo el mundo salió del trance las primeras en reaccionar fueron Olette y Tamara que se pusieron a gritar de la alegría y a dar pequeños saltos.

"¡Voy a ser tía!" – Grito Tamara mientras se agarraba de las manos con Olette – "Y tú también"

"Tú te puedes quedar lo de ser tía" – Le dijo esta – "Yo seré la comadre" – Dijo Orgullosa mientras adoptaba una pose victoriosa.

Anne se esperaba aquello de las dos y que los tres chicos se acercaran para felicitarlas también, pero de ahí, el que más le importaba era el padre que se limitó a pararse y en silencio caminó hasta ella.

"¿Qué te parece?" – Le preguntó algo nerviosa.

Sin decir nada este abrazo a Anne para luego besarla, cuando la chica sintió la forma en que este le respondía se permitió el lujo de relajarse para corresponderle. Para cuando se separaron esta sintió algo húmedo en sus mejillas y al mirar a su novio, se pudo dar cuente de que este estaba llorando.

"¿Por qué lloras?" – Le dijo esta feliz mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

"Perdona" – Le dijo este mientras se limpiaba los ojos – "Es que me ha pillado por sorpresa"

"¿Entonces te gusta?" – Los nervios había reaparecido.

"¿Cómo no me va gustar? Voy a ser padre y encima con la chica a la que más quiero, es un sueño hecho realidad" – Dijo mientras la volvía a abrazar.

Para cuando se separaron esta dejo que los chicos se acercaran para felicitar a su capitán por la noticia, mientras que ella se acercó hasta el otro extremo de la sala para hablar con cierto chico rubio.

"¿Y tú qué opinas sobre todo esto?" – Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Ventus se limitó a abrazarla – "Felicidades" – Le dijo de forma sincera.

"Ahora vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita" – Le dijo esta mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

Y así un nuevo capítulo comenzaba para la vida de todos los presentes, pero de los cuales los más afectados serían Anne y Gerard. Nadie le dijo a este que el sueño de ser padre se convertiría en una de las peores y más difíciles misiones que jamás hubiera tenido, principalmente por el hecho de que la chica que llevaba a su futuro retallo a medida que avanzaba el periodo de gestación se convirtió en una bomba de relojería emocional a causa de las hormonas, a veces la encontraba llorando hasta más no poder porque creía que por estar engordando el ya no la quería y ahí era cuando este tenía que consolarla diciéndole que eso era mentira, que él la seguía queriendo. Otras veces esta se enfadaba hasta tal punto que se volvió un mismísimo demonio y este tenía que buscar la forma de calmarla, que casi siempre consistía cumplir los extraños antojos que esta tenía.

Pero todo aquello valía la pena con tal de ver como poco a poco el vientre de Anne se iba hinchando señal de que la pequeña criatura que estaba hay dentro, estaba cada vez más cerca de venir a este mundo. Además el día que vio la ecografía de quien sería su futura hija fue también otro de los mejore días de su vida, escuchar como su pequeño corazón latía lo inundo de una sensación que nunca antes había sentido. Y ahora casi nueve meses después ambos se estaban preparando para darle la bienvenida a su hija.

"Oye te encuentras bien" – Le preguntó Anne mientras se levantaba de la cama – "Llevas un par de días que te noto raro"

"Sí, tranquila es sólo cansancio" – Le dijo este mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"¿Seguro?" – Le dijo no muy convencida.

"Sí, sólo cansancio" – Le dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa.

"Está bien"

"Oye por cierto ¿Qué te parece el nombre que te dije? ¿Te gusta?"

"La verdad es que sí, y no porque lo pesaras tú" – Le dijo divertida.

"¿Entonces crees que podremos llamarla así?" – Le preguntó. Últimamente elegir el nombre de la bebé se había vuelto una tarea complicada, no por su parte ya que él seguía manteniendo su primera opción para el nombre de su futura hija sino por Ann que cada dos por tres cambiaba de idea y él siempre intentaba convencerla; y puede que esta vez lo consiguiera.

"No tan rápido Gerard, que todavía queda tiempo hasta que nazca y en ese tiempo puede que encontremos el idóneo"

"El nombre idóneo ya esta elegido, es perfecto, sólo me hace falta convencer a la cabezota de la madre para que vea que lo es" – Dijo y esta le saco la lengua.

"Bueno ¿Qué te parece si vamos hoy dar un paseo por Arcadia que hace tiempo que no salimos?"

"Me parece perfecto"

"Bien, entonces me baño y salimos"

Por mi bien también"

"¿Te quieres bañar conmigo? Hace tiempo que tampoco lo hacemos"

"Me encantaría pero creo que me quedaré a descansar un poco más" – Le dijo mientras se volvía a costar

"Esta bien descansa, te despertare cuando ya esté lista"

Así que Anne se fue al baño mientras Gerard se volvía a dormir. Una vez dentro esta se permitió el lujo de llenar la bañera y tomar un merecido baño relajante, ya que las últimas semanas habían sido un completo horror, el cuerpo le dolía y le costaba dormir, por lo que pasaba varias noches en vela sin poder hacer nada. Así que iba hasta bastante rato en la fantástica agua caliente ya que aparte de poder relajarse quería dejar que su novio descansará un poco más ya que en el último par de días lo había notado algo extraño y eso le preocupaba.

Una vez fuera del agua, ya vestida y preparaba, esta se acercó hasta la cama para observar como el chico dormía plácidamente.

"Gerard vamos despierta, dormilón" – Dijo mientras movía un poco al chico, pero este no se inmutaba.

"Venga Gerard despierta" – Dijo mientras lo sacudía un poco más fuerte, pero este seguía igual.

"Gerard vamos despierta, no te hagas el dormido" – Dijo moviéndolo más fuertes, pero seguía sin obtener ninguna respuesta por su parte.

"¿Gerard?" – Dijo ya comenzando a preocuparse de que este no le respondiera.

Rápidamente Anne destapó al chico y acercó dos dedos a su yugular, no le encontraba el pulso. Al instante la preocupación la inundó y esta no hizo nada más que aumentar cuando vio que el pecho de este no se movía y fue ahí cuando se percató de que al tacto, Gerard estaba algo frio. Sin saber que hacer Anne salió corriendo del apartamento hacia el pasillo y pidió casi a gritos a las personas que pasaban por ahí que buscaran un médico inmediatamente ya que Gerard había dejado de respirar.

Una vez que las personas salieron en busca de un médico esta regreso junto a su novio. Donde comenzó a hacerle un masaje cardiorrespiratorio con la esperanza que este volviera a respirar mientras gritaba su nombre una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y pedía que no la dejará. Cómo era posible que un día que pintaba tan bien se hubiera oscurecido de esta manera.

* * *

Para cuando los médicos pudieron atender a Gerard ya era demasiado tarde incluso fue tarde para cuando Anne se percató de lo que le pasaba, debido a que como reveló la autopsia que le hicieron descubrieron que Gerard no murió a causa de un fallo respiratorio como se pensaba sino fue por un derrame cerebral a causa de la rotura de una aneurisma.

La noticia del fallecimiento del capitán del ejército se extendió como la pólvora y la ciudad se hundió rápidamente en el luto, miles de ciudadanos y el ejército de enterró acudieron a las puertas de Trinity para rendirle homenaje al capitán guardando un minuto de silencio. Todos se encontraban ahí, excepto una persona, Anne, esta se había recluido se su habitación desde que le dieron la noticia del fallecimiento de este.

No quería salir de ahí, no quería que la gente se le acercara a darle el pésame o ver como la miraban con lastima, lo odiaba. Se había pasado todo el día llorando, acostada en la cama mientras abrazaba una de las camisetas favoritas del chico, ya que esta todavía tenían su olor.

A eso de la madrugada Anne salió del apartamento, no podía dormir, esta camino por el desolado pasillo hasta el ascensor que la llevo hasta directa hasta la sala del cristal. El frio aire del lugar la golpeo enseguida, pero esta no se inmuto, se acercó a paso lento como el de un muerto viviente hasta el borde del sitio donde se apoyó a observar la ciudad. Seguía sin poder creerse que él se había ido y menos todavía que mañana lo estaría enterrando, más lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas por el simple de pensar que ya nunca más lo volvería a ver

"Gerard" – Dijo mientras rompía en llanto.

En un momento de lucidez observo el vacío que había delante de ella y por un momento pensó en saltar, y acabar así de una vez con este dolor inhumano que no paraba de apretar y retorcer su corazón, así como de quemar cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Llegó a pensar en un momento en ello, con un simple salto pondría punto y final a todo su sufrimiento de una vez por todas, no tendría nada que perder.

Pero rápidamente volvió en sí y se alejó del muro unos cuantos metros, no podía hacerlo no sólo porque esto no era lo que Gerard hubiera deseado sino también porque no podía ser tan egoísta como para quitarse su vida y arrastrar con ella la de su propia hija, no podía hacerlo. Se odio por la forma egoísta en la que pensaba actuar sin tener en cuenta el derecho que tenía el pequeño ser que se estaba formando dentro de ella a vivir.

"Gerard ahora te necesito más que nunca" – Dijo mientras con la cabeza agachada más lágrimas caían al suelo – "No puedo hacer esto sola"

De repente sintió vio como el suelo a su alrededor se iluminaba en una pura luz azul celeste y al mirar hacia arriba se dio cuenta de que estaba justo debajo del cristal, el cual apuntaba un rayo de luz directo hacia ella. Por un momento se preguntó si era verdad todo aquello de que aquel ser no era sólo una simple bola de energía, sino también un ser vivo, alguna especie de ente místico capaz de conectar el mundo de los vivos con el más allá.

Mientras observaba a aquella mística bola de energía no se dio cuenta del destello de luz que este emitió hasta que fue cegada brevemente, haciendo que esta agachara la vista. Para cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron de nuevo a la luz del ambiente, esta poco a poco fue levantando la vista para darse cuenta de algo; de que no estaba sola como pensaba, había alguien más.

"Gerard" – Susurró esta sin creerse sus palabras. Ya que justo delante de ella estaba él, sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía, aquella sonrisa que le decía que todo iba a salir bien a pesar de los contratiempos.

Sin más esta comenzó a llorar de nuevo ya que a pesar de que por mucho que este luciera como si estuviese vivo, no era más que una simple alucinación que su mente estaba recreando. Pero a pesar de lo que ella creía en realidad no fue así, ya que el chico se acercó hasta ella.

"Anne cariño no llores más" – Le pidió este mientras le acariciaba la mejilla – "No sabes cómo me rompe el corazón verte así"

Esta no se lo podía creer, que él le estuviera hablando y que además su caricia sintiese tan real.

"Tú no estás aquí, es todo una alucinación"

"Pequeña mírame por favor" – Le dijo este mientras colocaba sus manos en la cara de esta para elevarla y que lo viera directo a los ojos – "Todo esto es más real de lo que tú piensas que es"

Esta le negó con la cabeza.

"Si fuera una alucinación esto que voy a hacer no se sentiría tan real" – Le dijo para luego darle un tierno beso a esta, demostrándole así que el de verdad estaba ahí.

"Pero…. ¿Cómo?" – Le preguntó esta desconcertada cuando se separaron.

El chico únicamente se limitó a mirar hacia arriba para luego sonreír, observo el cristal por unos momentos para luego mirarla a ella de nuevo.

"Al final Pangea es más mágica de lo que piensas"

Sin más Anne otra vez volvió a llorar, aguantando el llanto, no sé lo podía creer.

"¡Hey! No llores" – Le dijo mientras la abrazaba para luego acariciarle la espalda – "Estoy aquí, todo ya pasó"

"Gerard, tengo miedo"

"Lo sé, pero no tienes por qué tenerlo yo estoy aquí"

"Es que no sé qué voy a hacer ahora"

"Fácil, seguir hacia delante"

"¿Y si no puedo?"

"Claro que podrás"

"¿Pero y si pierdo los motivos para seguir hacia delante?"

"Tranquila no lo harás"

¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Por qué aquí hay uno" – Le dijo mientras acariciaba su barriga – "Este es tu mayor motivo para continuar, nuestro motivo de seguir luchando" – Le dijo con los ojos cristalizados. La chica asintió.

"Así me gusta" – Le dijo este para volver a besarla, demostrándole todo el amor y cariño incondicional que seguía teniendo hacia ella, pata después separarse y volver a abrazarla – "Me tengo que ir Anne, pero recuerda que yo siempre estaré ahí, a tu lado" – Le susurró este antes de desaparecer.

Al instante esta sintió como el calor desaparecía, otra vez volvía estar sola. Anne miro una vez más al cristal para luego mirar su barriga y posicionar sus manos en esta – **"Volvamos a casa" - ** Pensó esta.

Una vez de nuevo en la su hogar, Anne se encontraba en su cama, la tenue luz de las estrellas y la luna era suficiente para iluminar lo justo su habitación, esta estaba sentada, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo. Tenía la barriga descubierta y mientras pensaba en lo que Gerard le había dicho.

De repente es una de esas caricias pudo ver como su barriga se elevaba un poco justo por donde había pasado los dedos, entonces esta volvió a hacer lo mismo y otra vez pudo sentir como el bebé daba una patadita; entonces esta volvió a acariciar el mismo punto y esta vez dejo los dedos hay, Anne pudo sentir como su bebé volvía a dar otra patadita, con la diferencia de que esta vez pudo tocarla y acariciarla.

"Tu padre y tú, sois sin duda alguna lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida" – Dijo mientras volvía a corresponder a la patadita del bebé – "Naminé" – Susurró el nombre de su hija, el nombre que Gerard había escogido para ella.

**Continuará….**

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta la segunda parte de All Things Go, espero que os gustase. No sabéis las ganas de publicar esto. Me gustaría saber todo lo que os aparecido este capítulo, sabes si os ha emocionado o no.**

**Pues bueno me despido y ya nos veremos en la tercera parte de este capítulo, que será ya el desenlace.**

**PD: Tardare un poco (Que extraño en mí XD) pero es que ahora en nada tengo los exámenes finales y tengo que darlo todo. **


	10. Chapter 10: All Things Go (Part 3)

**Capítulo 7: All Things Go Part. 3 **

**N/A: Antes de que comencéis a leer, como sabréis os dije que yo me imaginaba al abuelo de Tamara como a Gandalf, por ello quiero que sepáis que las dos personas que encajan con Anne y Gerard, a las que me imagino cuando escribía son: Évelyne Brochu y Francisco Lachowski; ahora sí, continuemos.**

* * *

La lluvia bañaba la ciudad, su particular melodía recorría cada uno de los rincones del lugar, un lugar que continuaba bajo un negro manto de luto. Todos los ciudadanos se habían congregado por la gran Avenida de la Vega para ver asistir el acto que el gobierno había llevado a cabo para darle un último adiós a Gerard, el cual consistía en una marcha militar desde las puertas del capitolio hasta el lugar donde este sería enterrado; una marcha en la que a la cabeza de todo iba el escuadrón Omega. Los cinco caballeros Prometeo llevaban en sus hombros el ataúd de su capitán mientras que detrás de ellos iba todo el ejército, a su vez, a medida que estos recorrían su camino los ciudadanos tiraban pétalos de rosas blancas cubriendo así todo el lugar de una fina capa blanca a medida que estos avanzaban.

Y así la marcha emprendió su camino hasta el lugar donde se le daba sepultura a los ciudadanos, el Panteón de Átropos, un edificio que se encontraba en una pequeña isla al noroeste de la ciudad, dicho edificio consistía en una colosal torre de base hexagonal compuesta por doce pilares de acero pulido que se agrupaban, de dos en dos, y que a medida que ascendía se estrechaba un poco desde su base a la punta dando lugar a una curvatura que embellecía más la edificación. A su vez el edificio se estructuraba en veintidós módulos hexagonales, de un acero más oscuro que la noche, que guardaban separación unos con otros, rompiendo así con la continuidad; sin duda alguna una, una de las obras más importantes de toda Aldebarán. **(N/A: El edificio en el que me he inspirado es el Sky City 1000 de Tokio).**

En dicho edificio se encontraba esperando Anne junto con el resto del consejo y ciudadanos, esta iba completamente vestida de negro y a diferencia de todos los presentes que llevaban paraguas a juego con su monocromática ropa negra ella no, ya que quería sentir como la lluvia la impregnaba por completo. Y así la hacía sentir que esto no era un sueño sino una triste realidad de la que quería evadirse, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido horas antes todavía le costaba creerse que Gerard hubiera estado ahí, pero por un momento prefiero creerle al corazón que a la razón.

"Ya está llegando" – Le dijo Tam y entonces esta observó como la multitud cruzaba el puente que cruzaba la bahía de Aldebarán (**N/A: Para el puente me imagine el Puente Erasmus, de los Países Bajos). **Al instante está sintió como si le estrujasen el corazón y agradeció de nuevo a la lluvia, por camuflar sus lágrimas.

Poco a poco el ataúd que traía el cuerpo del padre de su hija se fue acercando hasta prácticamente tenerlo al lado, podía ver a través del pequeño cristal la cara de este, tan relajado; y pensar que hace nada estaba lleno de vida. Ni siquiera había tenido una oportunidad para despedirse de él. Por un momento quiso derrumbarse, pero se controló.

Todo el mundo la estaba observando así que no le quedó otra que respirar profundamente y acompañar a los chicos junto a Tamara. Sólo ellos siete, nadie más, quería que el entierro fuera algo intimo por lo que una vez llegados a las puertas del panteón, solamente ellos entrarían al lugar.

Una vez el grupo entro a la instalación y las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos, estos tomaron uno de los ascensores hasta el antepenúltimo modulo y durante la ascensión todo el mundo permaneció completamente callado; nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Al llegar a dicho lugar, una compuerta justo en medio del suelo del lugar se abrió para dejarlos entrar y rápidamente cerrarse a sus pies.

El lugar era un espacio completamente hueco, como una especie de maseta, las paredes del enorme lugar eran de obsidiana las cuales se encontraban talladas para formar un mapa estelar, mientras que el suelo del sitio se componía de un circulo de metal, donde se encontraban la compuerta de entrada, y del cual seis caminos, uno para cada cara. A su vez, entre los espacios habían plantados cientos de árboles. Y, por último, en el techo alrededor de la siguiente compuerta había seis enormes lámparas en forma de pétalo.

Para cuando todos terminaron de admirar la belleza del lugar, tomaron uno de los caminos guiados por Anne quien era la única que sabía cuál era el lugar donde Gerard sería enterrado. Caminaron a través del bosque artificial, algunos todavía fascinados por la belleza del lugar donde los ciudadanos venían a descansar eternamente, hasta que finalmente se tuvieron que detener ya que el camino había llegado a su fin; estos no se habían dado cuenta de que de los pilares brotaban cascadas que alimentaban a un rio que rodeaba el lugar, convirtiéndolo así en una isla.

"Impresionante" - dijo Olette y al instante Jack la mando a callar.

Sin darle importancia Anne se acercó hasta el borde del lugar para pulsar el panel y de repente de dentro del agua surgió una barcaza – "Adelante" – Dijo esta mientras se subía a la barcaza seguida del resto del grupo. Una vez que todos estaban dentro esta metió las coordenadas que le había dado el abuelo de Tam. **04h 35m 55.2s, +16° 30′ 33**, tecleo esta en el panel e instantáneamente la barcaza comenzó a elevarse e ir directa hasta la gigantesca pared de obsidiana para luego comenzar a recorrerla, hasta que finalmente se paró en un punto tan elevado del lugar que se podía apreciar con claridad todo el complejo.

"No me lo puedo creer" – Dijo Anne mientras observaba la pared, más concretamente un punto que brillaba de forma deslumbrante.

"¿Ocurre algo?" – Le preguntó Ven.

"Le han dado Aldebarán" – Dijo esta algo divertida.

Cuando ella dijo eso, nadie entendió lo que quería decir.

"Cada uno de los módulos del panteón tiene una parte del gran mapa estelar tallado en su interior, ahora entiendo porque el Gran Sabio quiso que Gerard fuese enterrado aquí, Aldebarán es la estrella más brillante de la constelación de Tauro" - Dijo esta algo melancólica mientras observaba el pequeño punto para luego pulsarlo y al instante se abrió una compuerta con la forma del ataúd.

"Ha llegado la hora" – Dijo James.

"Me temo que sí" – Le dijo Anne – "¿Alguno quiere decir algunas últimas palabras?" – Preguntó Anne mientras miraba el rostro de este.

Todo el mundo guardo silencio, nadie sabía que decir.

"Tranquilos" – Dijo ella – "No quiero unas últimas palabras, eso sólo nos haría sentir que se ha ido y nunca más va a volver, y ya sé que es así, pero no sé… prefiero pensar que no es así y que de alguna forma él sigue vivo; entre nosotros velando por nuestra seguridad y haciéndonos compañía. Por ello unas últimas palabras lo único que conseguirían hacer es todo lo contrario, dejarnos claro que él ha muerto y ya está, se acabó todo; y no quiero que acabé" – Dijo esta mientras miraba a los chicos – "Quiero que continué… la muerte sólo es una de las mayores aventuras que están por venir, depende de nosotros el significado que le queramos dar" – Dijo esta mientras volvía a observar al chico.

"Entonces que sea un hasta pronto" – Dijo Ventus con los ojos cristalizados al igual que el resto de los presentes.

"Me parece bien, entonces que sea un hasta pronto" – Dijo Anne.

Y entonces todos los presentes dijeron lo mismo, para luego esta depositar un beso en el cristal y así introducir el cuerpo del chico dentro del lugar.

Una vez completada la tarea, todos regresaron a la isla, pero en vez de ir hacia el centro estos se adentraron en uno de los pequeños bosques.

"Aquí" – Dijo Anne mientras hacía que el resto se detuviese – "¿La tienes?" – Le pregunto a Tamara y esta sintió para luego darle la semilla de un roble. Era una tradición en Aldebarán que cuando un ser querido moría en vez de poner una lápida en el suelo se plantaba un árbol, por ello el Panteón no había lápidas sino miles de árboles, que representaban a los difuntos y a su vez eran el recuerdo del pasado. Árboles llenos de recuerdos.

"Será grandioso cuando crezca" – Dijo Olette mientras veía como Anne plantaba la semilla.

"No hace falta que sea grandioso cuando crezca, ya lo es" – Dijo Anne.

De repente por el espacio abierto del lugar entro una corriente de aire que meció todas las ramas de los árboles haciendo que estos comenzaran a producir un bello sonido, era como una especie de canción.

Cuando Anne terminó de plantar la semilla, todos la observaron por un momento para luego partir y en su recorrido estos eran acompañados por el cantar de los árboles, en un momento dado Anne sintió algo que la obligo mirar hacia atrás y al hacerlo lo pudo ver de nuevo, Gerard estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia sonriéndoles para luego levantar la mano y despedirse de ellos, pero no era una despedida que significaba que jamás se volverían a ver sino más bien un hasta la próxima.

* * *

Y así el tiempo hizo que todo volviera a su curso natural, la vida de la ciudad continuo adelante una vez que el periodo de luto había finalizado los ciudadanos siguieron con sus vidas y ahora tras la muerte de Gerard, el consejo había decretado que era necesario que su puesto fuese ocupado y los candidatos que estos habían elegido para disputar dicho rango serían Ventus y Olette.

Por otro lado, una semana después de la muerte de este, otro acontecimiento se hizo eco y este era el nacimiento de la hija del difunto capitán.

"¡Ahhh!" – Gritó Anne debido al insoportable dolor – "¡Yo sabía que iba a doler, pero no tanto! ¡Dios que alguien me la saque ya!... ¡Joder con el milagro de la vida!"

"No seas exagerada, que tampoco es para tanto" – Le dijo Olette a un lado de la cama en la que esta estaba acostada.

"Olette no digas esas cosas" – Le dijo Tam a su lado – "Que la pobre lo está pasando mal"

"Para ti es fácil decirlo, porque no tienes algo dentro de ti que quiere salir y no puede" – Dijo esta mientras inspiraba y expiraba para relajarse.

"Es verdad" – Dijo Olette – "Imagínate Tam un agujero de este tamaño" – Dijo asiendo un anillo con su dedo índice y pulgar – "Y una especie de… de… vamos a dejarlo en un gato gordo intentando salir por él" – Dijo mientras golpeaba el agujero con la palma de su otra mano – "Ese pequeño ser te va a desgarrar"

Al instante Tam le dio un coscorrón – "Olette no seas así"

"Es que es la verdad, es físicamente imposible" – Dijo mientras volvía a hacer la mímica

"¡Pero qué clase de bióloga eres!"

"Biología y anatomía no son lo mismo"

"Si hablan del cuerpo humano son parecidas"

"¡Os queréis callar de una puta vez las dos!" – Grito Anne – "La única que puede ser insoportable aquí soy yo...!" – Pero no pudo ya que otra contracción la hizo gritar – "¡Joder por qué tarda tanto el médico, quiero que me la saquen ya!"

"Están esperando a que dilates lo suficiente, al parecer eres algo estrecha ahí abajo" – Dijo Olette mientras leía el informe sobre el paciente.

Anne volvió a gritar, esta vez más fuerte.

"¿De verdad es bueno tenerla ahí esperando tanto?" – Preguntó Tamara – "¿No es peligroso?"

"No" – Dijo Olette.

"¿Y tú como lo sabes?" – Le dijo Anne furiosa mientras hiperventilaba.

"No lo sé, pero nadie habla de complicaciones momentos antes de que el bebé nazca" – Dijo esta – "Preocúpate más bien por las posibles complicaciones que pueden surgir durante el momento del parto, imagínate que le falte oxígeno y la niña le salga monguer" – Dijo esto último en un susurro a Tam, la cual se le quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos. Pero, aun así, Anne la escuchó.

"¡Olette no sé de dónde sacó el autocontrol para no partirte el puto cuello!"

"¿Y por qué no pensamos en lo que podría ser tu hija de mayor Anne?" – Dijo rápidamente Tam a ver si así conseguía disipar la tensión.

"Va – Vale, me parece bien"

"A la de tres cada una que diga la primera profesión" – Dijo Tam – "Una, dos, tres"

"Doctora" – Dijo Anne.

"Científica" – Dijo Tam

"Artista" - Dijo Olette.

El silencio inundó el lugar momentáneamente.

"¡Por encima de mi cadáver mi hija será artista!" – Grito Anne furiosa.

"Ya la has fastidiado" – Le dijo Tam desde atrás mientras veía aquel espectáculo.

"No es mi culpa de que esta odie la profesión de artista por aquella relación que tuvo con uno"

"Sabes que ella tiene un pequeño problema con los hombres que elige" – Le dijo Tam en un susurró

"Que se preocupe más por la laguna mental que tiene de una semana en vez de que su hija sea artista" – Le susurró Olette.

"¿Cómo?"

"¿Nunca te lo contó? Menuda mentora, bueno al caso, que rompió con el artista después de que este un día le diera algo, nadie lo sabe, que hizo que no recuerde una semana de su vida"

"¡Jesús!" – Dijo Tam.

"¡Qué estáis cuchicheando malditas cotorras!" – Dijo esta furiosa.

De repente entró el medico junto a unas enfermeras.

"Ya es la hora" – Dijo este.

"Joder por fin" – Dijo Anne.

"Nos veremos en veinte minutos" - Dijo Tam mientras veía como las enfermeras se la llevaban.

"Insensata, si piensa que dolía, no sabe que lo peor está por venir" – Dijo Olette una vez que Anne se había marchado. Tam se le quedó mirando de reojo un momento y esta, en respuesta, volvió a hacerle la mímica.

"Eres de lo que no hay"

Y así pasaron veinte minutos hasta que finalmente la espera llegó a su fin cuando el doctor vino a buscarlas para que vieran a la recién nacida. Ambas chicas estaban emocionadas y nerviosas por conocer a la pequeña y el largo camino que tuvieron que hacer de la habitación al lugar que el médico les había indicado sólo aumento aquellas emociones.

Para cuando llegaron, ambas se pararon justo delante de la puerta, eran un manojo de nervios tan grande que ninguna de las dos se atrevía a abrir la puerta, hasta que de repente dicha puerta se abrió y ambas se quedaron estupefactas sin saber que pasaba hasta que al fijarse a su derecha vieron que Ven había aparecido de la nada y este fue quien abrió la puerta.

"Vosotras primero" – Dijo en un tono monótono invitándolas a entrar.

Sin más, las chicas entraron a la habitación para ver que justo delante de ellas se encontraba Anne, sentada en la cama, sosteniendo un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos; esta levantó su vista para ver a los tres ahí parados y les hizo una señal para que estos entrasen. En silencio, estos entraron muy despacio hasta posicionarse a ambos lados de la mujer y esta descubrió un poco el pequeño bulto.

Al instante el corazón de los presentes se derritió al ver al pequeño bebé de piel blanca y cabellos rubios, la cual dormía plácidamente entre los brazos de su madre.

"Oh dios es hermosa" – Dijo Olette en voz baja para no despertarla, reprimiendo las ganas de chillar de la emoción.

"¿Cómo se llama?" – Le preguntó Tamara.

"Naminé" – Dijo Anne entre feliz y melancólica mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hija.

"Que nombre tan bonita"

"Es idéntica a ti Anne" – Dijo Olette y esta se rio.

"Ventus" – Llamó la atención del muchacho que en todo momento se había limitado a observar a la pequeña – "¿Quieres coger a tu hermana?" – Le preguntó esta.

Ventus se quedó un poco en shock, pero rápidamente asintió y se acercó más a Anne para que esta le pasase a la niña.

"Que no se te caiga, que mira que eres torpe" – Le dijo Olette.

"Más que tú no lo creo" – Le dijo este mientras cogía a la niña

No sabía cómo describir aquella sensación, tener a la pequeña entre sus brazos no era algo que se pudiera describir con palabras, sólo podía decir que era algo bastante agradable. Inconscientemente este lleva su mano a la cara de la niña para poder acariciarla y al hacerlo una sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara.

"Oh Ventus acabo de descubrir que tienes alma" – Le dijo Olette.

Al instante este le dirigió una mirada de odio y este se limitó a sacarle la lengua, para luego mirar a Tam la cual se había quedado extasiada mirándolo a él mientras sonreía, pero la chica reaccionó y aparto su mirada rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba. A Ventus aquello le divirtió y a la vez gustó.

"¿Quieres cogerla?" – Le preguntó.

"S – Sí" – Le dijo Tam algo nerviosa mientras rápidamente alargaba los brazos para agarrar a la pequeña.

Esa había sido la única vez que habían compartido palabras desde la noche que durmieron juntos.

Tamara estaba nerviosa, jamás había tenido un bebé entre sus brazos y no sabía exactamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer, pero sorprendentemente supo cómo abordar la situación dejándose llevar por lo que algunos llamaban el instinto maternal. Lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Ventus que se quedó embobado viendo como Tamara cargaba a la pequeña Naminé, era una imagen realmente bonita verlas como una especie de madre e hija y por un momento deseo formar parte de aquella estampa.

"Vamos Tam déjamela a mí también" – Dijo Olette algo desesperada.

Tam se rio ante la impaciencia de su amiga – "Toma" – Le dijo mientras se la pasaba a Olette.

Pero no paso mucho tiempo la niña entre los brazos de Olette para comenzar a llorar. Al instante esta puso cara de culo.

"Mira ya sabemos que la niña tiene sentido común, no le gusta estar cerca de neuróticos" – Dijo Ven divertido y la cara de Olette se marcó todavía más.

"Traidora" – Dijo esta – "No lloras con Ventus, pero sí conmigo, con tu comadre" – Dijo esta indignada.

"Vamos Olette no sobre actúes" – Le dijo Tam.

"Tranquila seguro es que quiere estar con su madre, nada más" – Le dijo Anne.

"O que quiere estar lejos de la loca" – Dijo Ventus.

Rápidamente Olette le dio una mirada amenazadora – "Te vas a cagar" – Fue lo único que le dijo antes de devolverle la niña a Anne.

"Eh pequeña, vamos no llores más" – Le dijo Anne mientras mecía a la niña, pero esta seguía llorando.

"No se calla" – Dijo Olette.

"Gracias capitana obviedad" – Le dijo Ven.

"El que avisa no es traidor mon chéri" – Le advirtió Olette.

"Creo que tengo una forma de hacer que pare de llorar, silencio" – Les dijo - "I'll give you all I have. And nothing less, I promise. Love me, and don't look back. I want you with me on this road to the sky. We'll be shining every night, I promise you. Just me and you. Oh, I promise you" - Cantó esta mientras acariciaba tiernamente los cabellos de sus hijas. Rápidamente se le cristalizaron los ojos ya que, aunque estuviese feliz también estaba triste por el hecho de que Gerard no estuviese aquí, junto con ella y su hija.

Una vez que terminó de cantar esta se secó los ojos para ver que su hija se había quedado profundamente dormida.

"Anne eso ha sido precioso" – Le dijo Tam – "¿Cuál es esa canción?"

"Era algo que mi nana me solía cantar cuando era pequeña" – Dijo esta mientras se recomponía – "Se la solía cantar a mi hermano y después a Ventus"

"Hacía tiempo que no te escuchaba cantarla" – Le dijo este.

"Sí, sabéis chicas solía cantársela las noches que se metía en mi cama asustado" – Dijo esta divertida mientras lo veía y este desviaba la mirada avergonzado.

"Al instante las chicas reprimieron las ganas de reír"

"Creo que es hora de irnos, Anne necesita descansar" – Dijo este.

"Eso, tú intenta cambiar de tema"

"Bromas aparte Olette, tiene razón, Anne necesita descansar por lo que vámonos" – Dijo Tam mientras tiraba de Olette y eran seguidas de Ven – "Nos vemos pronto"

Una vez que todos estaban fuera, ambas chicas se dieron cuenta como Ventus se marchaba sin despedirse de ellas.

"¿Y a ese qué le pasa ahora?" – Dijo Tam – "Sé que es bipolar pero tanto"

"Lo que le pasa es que está enfadado conmigo por el hecho de que ambos somos candidatos a ocupar el puesto de Gerard, él pensaría que el consejo lo nombraría a él inmediatamente como su digno sucesor, pero visto lo visto parece que no"

"Así que esta enfurruñado porque no sabe si será o no capitán"

"Exactamente"

"Patético" – Dijo Tam – "Sé que él quiere ser capitán del ejército desde que lo conozco, pero ¿Y tú?"

"¡Por Dios no!" – Dijo esta – "Yo estoy feliz con lo que tengo no me hace falta más responsabilidades"

"¿Y entonces por qué no lo rechazas?"

"No me dejan, ya lo intenté pero que va lo único que me queda es esperar a que cada miembro del consejo voté y veamos quien de los dos ganará"

"¿Espera tengo que votar?" – Dijo Tamara en voz alta.

"Claro, ¿No lo sabías?"

"No"

"No soy del consejo y me enteró de más cosas que tú"

"No es mi culpa, últimamente me han tenido como una maldita becaria de un lado a otro haciendo mandados. Pero si es cierto lo que me dices, vete sabiendo que mi voto ira para ti"

"¿Acaso no has escuchado lo que te dije? No quiero ser capitana"

"Me da igual"

"¡Pero tú te estás oyendo! Se supone que eres la voz de la razón, si el control del ejército cae en mis manos será el fin de toda la ciudad, colapsará" – Dijo Olette paranoica.

"Como si estalla en millones de pedazos, me da igual, pero a ese cabrón yo no le doy mi voto después de lo mal que me ha tratado todo este tiempo; ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer" – Le dijo mientras se marchaba, quedándose Olette sola.

"Dios menuda parejita" – Dijo esta – "Cuando se dejarán de orgullo y estupideces, y aceptaran que ambos están coladitos uno del otro…. O a ver si Ventus empotra a Tamara de una vez y le quita esa amargura que tiene" – **"Lo que primero pasé" - ** Pensó esta – "Ahora vamos a joder a Ventus para que vea que el que avisa no es traidor" – Dijo divertida mientras se marchaba dando saltitos.

**Aquella misma noche.**

Ventus recibió un comunicado de una persona que jamás pensó recibir, este se encontraba en Trinity planeando una misión de espionaje debido a que últimamente la activad de los forasteros se había intensificado cuando recibió dicho comunicado. Al principio no se lo creyó y pensó que se trataba de una broma de alguno de sus compañeros, pero cuando al final de todo pudo ver el sello oficial supo que no era ninguna jugarreta.

Por lo que sin perder más tiempo este partió directo hasta el Prismodium, más concretamente a una habitación que se encontraba casi los últimos pisos del rascacielos. Este se paró justo delante de las enormes puertas, jamás pensó que algún día estaría justo delante de aquellas puertas la verdad es que prefería estar muerto a estar ahí; pero no le quedó más remidió que acercarse para llamar, pero al instante estas se abrieron. Él ya sabía que estaba ahí.

"Adelante" – Escuchó como una voz profunda y autoritaria, que era intensificada por el eco del lugar, lo invita a entrar.

Inspirando profundamente Ven comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de aquella enorme habitación llena de columnas hasta pararse justo en frente de una mesa de cristal.

"Toma asiento" – Le dijo el hombre.

Ventus obedeció y se sentó.

"Cuanto tiempo muchacho" – Le dijo el hombre con condescendencia.

Ven volvió a inspirar, tenía que controlarse ya que la persona con la que estaba tratando era el abuelo de Tamara.

"Encantado de verle señor" – Dijo este, aunque sintiera ganas de vomitar, fingiendo una sonrisa.

"¿Qué tal te va muchacho? Por lo que veo bien…. Mmm, ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu brazo?" – Preguntó con fingida preocupación al ver el cabestrillo que este llevaba.

"Nada sin importancia, sólo una pequeña lesión en un entrenamiento" – Dijo, aunque fuese mentira ya que la verdad era que Olette le había partido el brazo en venganza por lo de hoy.

"Bueno, todavía no has conseguido que te maten eso es bueno"

Cuando el anciano dijo aquello sintió unas profundas ganas de estrangularlo, pero se controló.

"Dígame señor por qué me ha hecho venir" – Preguntó este directo.

El anciano se acomodó en su sillón y junto sus manos, para luego darle una mirada analizadora,

"Verás te he hecho venir porque tengo una oferta que proponerte"

"¿Oferta?"

"Sí muchacho, como sabrás tú y la señorita Parks os disputáis el puesto que una vez ocupo Gerard y el consejo es el que decide quién de los dos será el elegido"

Ven no contesto, sólo dejo que el viejo continuase.

"Mañana llevaremos a cabo la votación y deberías saber que tus probabilidades de ganar son bastante bajas, el consejo prefiere más a Parks que a ti"

Eso había sido un duro golpe, al escuchar aquello sintió como todo para lo que había estado esforzándose y luchando por conseguir se había esfumado delate de sus narices.

"Y desde mi punto de vista creo que es acertado, ya que no sería muy bueno tener a alguien como tú al frente de tan prestigioso cargo"

"¡Y prefieren a una maldita loca psicópata como capitana del ejército que a mí!"

"Silencio insensato, recuerda con quien estás hablando" – Lo calló en el acto el anciano – "Es cierto que la señorita Parks puede ser algo inestable, pero ella nunca se ha hecho pasar por un miembro del consejo, nunca se coló en un complejo militar sin autorización y menos aún; infiltrarse en una misión del ejército"

Ventus al instante agachó la cabeza.

"Puede que ambos tengáis un expediente impecable pero joven Ventus el pasado habla por sí sólo y el consejo todavía recuerda lo que hiciste"

"Entonces también recordareis lo que me hicisteis panda de inútiles con ínfulas de grandeza" – Contraatacó este con rabia – "Yo tampoco lo he olvidado, las cicatrices de mi espalda me lo recuerdan constantemente"

"Fuiste castigado por lo que hiciste" – Dijo el anciano – "Y da gracias a que Gerard apareció porque si hubiese sido por mí, no hubiese parada hasta ver tu columna vertebral sobresalir entre la piel"

En aquel momento Ventus sintió las ganas de materializar su espada y atravesar con esta el corazón de aquel maldito hombre.

"Eres un ser despreciable"

"Puede que lo sea, a estas alturas de la película ya me da un poco igual lo que piensan de mí"

"Vuestra nieta nos os merece"

"Puede que sea cierto, pero durante toda mi vida he cuidado a Tamara como si fuese mi propia hija, ella era lo único que me quedaba de mi hijo tras fallecer, por ello me asegure de tomar las medidas adecuadas para no perderla"

"La encerraste en tu torre de marfil, tomabas todas las decisiones por ella, porque seguro que ella sea miembro del consejo es algo que eligió por libre albedrío. Le impediste tomar sus propias decisiones, cometer errores; en pocas palabras le impediste vivir"

"Si con eso me aseguraba de no perderla entonces soy culpable" – Dijo este.

"Me marchó" – Dijo Ven mientras se levantaba.

"Insensato, ¿nunca te enseñaron modales?"

"Sí lo hicieron, Anne se encargó personalmente, pero para que malgastarlos contigo" – Dijo mientras le daba la espalda.

"Te marchas sin antes escuchar mi oferta"

"Creo que ya he escuchado suficiente, no me interesa" – Le dijo mientras seguía caminando.

"Incluso si esa oferta implica que te conviertas en nuestro nuevo capitán" – Dijo este.

Al instante Ventus se detuvo. Al anciano se le dibujo una sonrisa. Poco a poco el chico se fue dando la vuelta hasta acabar encarándolo.

"Convenceré al resto del consejo de elegirte a ti como nuestro nuevo capitán con la condición que aceptes casarte con mi nieta"

Al instante a Ventus el corazón se le paró – "¿Cómo?" – Fue lo único que pudo decir.

"Tendrás asegurado el cargó si aceptas a casarte con Tamara"

"¿Por qué?"

"Tengo mis motivos para ello"

"¿Acaso se está oyendo?" – Preguntó Ventus - ¿Qué clase de motivos son esos para hacer esto?"

"Me estoy cansando insensato, es una decisión muy fácil decir sí o no eso es todo. Si decides decir sí todo lo que llevas este tiempo soñando será tuyo, en cambio, si dices que no entonces podrás olvidarte de ello" – Dicto este.

En estos momentos Ventus estaba en una encrucijada, por un lado, deseaba con todas sus ansias ser capitán, aunque para fuese obligado a casarse tampoco es que la idea le desagradara es decir se iba a casar con Tamara; la única chica de la que secretamente llevaba enamorado todo este tiempo. Pero por otro lado ambos eran demasiado jóvenes para ello, había toda una serie de cosas que tenían que suceder primero para que dos personas acabaran yendo al altar, pero ellos se las estaban saltando de golpe; así como que todo esto se estaba decidiendo a espaldas de la chica.

"El tiempo se agota muchacho, decide ya" – Ordeno el anciano.

Sin más Ventus agachó la cabeza algo avergonzado para finalmente asentir y aceptar la oferta. Pudo sentir como se le dibuja una sonrisa aquel maldito viejo en su decrepita cara.

"Bien hecho insensato, yo me encargaré del resto"

"Pero ¿Qué pasa con vuestra nieta? Se negará"

"No lo hará" – Dijo este – "Yo me aseguraré de ello"

A Ventus no le sorprendió lo que dijo, al fin y al cabo, para Tamara él no era sólo su abuelo sino su jefe también por lo que esta no tendría más que aceptar, además si durante todo este tiempo había conseguido lavarle la cabeza para que ella hiciera lo que él quería, esta vez no sería distinto.

"Retírate" – Ordeno.

Sin más Ven asintió y se dio media vuelta para irse por donde había venido. Una vez que salió de la habitación no se sentía especialmente contento por lo que acababa de hacer, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, lo único que le quedaba era aceptarlo y afrontar las consecuencias que estaban por venir.

"Tanto tiempo intentándote alejar de mi nieta y al final te la estoy entregando en bandeja de plata" - Dijo el anciano.

* * *

Al día siguiente el escuadrón Omega se encontraba en la sala de reuniones de Trinity, todos se encontraban alrededor de la mesa esperando ansiosos por el resultado, Olette no paraba de morderse las uñas y cruzar los dedos para que ella no saliera elegida, mientras que por otro lado Ventus se encontraba estático, como si fuese una estatua, con la vista fija en el panel de cristal rememorando una y otra vez lo que había pasado anoche.

"¡Dios por qué tardan tanto!" – Grito Olette – "¡Los resultados tenían que haber estados ya hace media hora!"

"Relájate que me estás poniendo de los nervios!" – Le dijo Jack.

"No es culpa mía Jackson, si fueses tan bueno como yo para haber optado al cargo sabrías por lo que estoy pasando" – Le dijo esta y Jack puso una cara de incredulidad

"¿Acaso me estás llamando incompetente?" – Le preguntó furioso.

"No" – Le dijo esta – "Sólo que eres inferior a mí"

"Olette un día de estos te juró que me las pagarás"

"Llevas desde que te conocí diciéndome lo mismo, a ver si lo haces o es qué tienes miedo de que te vuelva a fracturar las cervicales, mira que he aprendido una llave nueva y estoy impaciente por usarla"

"¡Silencio los dos!" – Grito James – "Calmaros de una vez que parecéis niños chicos"

"James tiene razón" – Secundo Drake – "¿Por qué no seguís el ejemplo de Ven? Miradlo ahí tan calmado, deberías seguir su ejemplo"

"Por lo menos Ven sería un buen capitán, no como tú" – Dijo Jack

"¿Qué? Tienes miedo de que una chica esté al mando"

"Me da igual el sexo, lo que me preocupa es que tú con tu cabecita tan especial estés al mando del ejército"

"Por favor Jack, ni que ser elegida capitana significara el fin del mundo"

"Voy a darte un momento para que pienses en lo que me acabas de decir y luego me contestas ¿Vale?"

"¡Se acabó te voy a destrozar!" – Dijo mientras esta agarraba de ambos lados de la armadura de su cadera dos barras de acero gruesas, que se asemejaban a unos nunchakus, pero algo más largas.

"Encantado" – Dijo este mientras materializaba su espada.

"¡Silencio los dos!" – Grito Ventus furioso haciendo que ambos se quedaran en sus posiciones – "Mirad"

Entonces todos se fijaron que la pantalla de la mesa comenzó a iluminarse y de ella apareció el holograma de una consejera.

"Perdón por la espera" – Dijo esta, dirigiéndose a los presentes – "Pero después de mucha deliberación ya tenemos sucesor del difunto capitán Gerard"

"¿Y quién es?" – Preguntó James.

Entonces la consejera se quedó un momento en silencio, mirando a los presentes, para luego de una pequeña espera dirigir su mirada al futuro capitán – "Enhorabuena Ventus, el consejo te ha elegido como nuestro capitán del ejército" - Dijo esta – "Hoy mismo tendrá lugar la ceremonia en el capitolio, mandaremos a alguien a buscarte" – Le informo – "Gerard habría estado muy orgulloso de ti" – Le dijo esta antes de desaparecer.

El silencio inundo la sala. Aunque fue momentáneamente.

"¡Sí!" – Grito Olette llena de gozo mientras de la nada sacaba un tubo de confeti para hacerlo estallar y llenar todo de papelitos.

"Puta, me has asustado" – Le dijo Jack.

"Quejica" – Dijo momentáneamente para seguir festejando – "Ahora el marrón te lo comes tú" – Le dijo a Ventus mientras lo señalaba divertida – "¡Dios no me lo creo!... Necesito romper algo"

"Obviando las felicitaciones de Olette, Ventus ven a mis brazos ¡Felicidades tío!" – Le dijo James mientras lo abrazaba y así el resto de sus amigos.

"¡Tenemos que festejarlo!" – Grito Drake – "¡Nuestro Ventus es el capitán del ejército!"

"¿Te ocurre algo Ven? No te veo todo lo alegre que deberías estar" – Le dijo el moreno.

"No es nada Jack, sólo que no sé…"

"Eso es que estas en shock"

"¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón vamos a disfrutarlo" – Le dijo Ventus alegrándose por una vez, ya que pensó que tarde o temprano se acabaría descubriendo el trato que hizo con el abuelo de Tam por lo que quería disfrutar un poco de la felicidad de haber conseguido de una vez por todas el sueño de su vida, aunque solamente fuese por un momento.

"¡Así se dice chaval!" – Dijo Jack mientras pasaba su brazo por arriba de los hombros de este – "Nada como un buen par de cervezas para festejarlo"

"Mira que no nos podemos emborrachar Jack" – Dijo James uniéndose al abrazo por el otro lado – "Tenemos que estar presentables para la ceremonia"

"Pero nadie dice que no podamos después" – Dijo Drake posicionándose al lado de Jack.

Al instante los cuatro chicos comenzaron a reír ante la complicidad de su acto. Pero aquello duro poco cuando escucharon que algo estallaba detrás de ellos, al darse la vuela vieron una silla de cristal reventada y a Olette.

"¡Parks!" – Dijeron todos a la vez.

"Maldita loca" – Añadió Jack.

"Perdón" – Dijo esta de forma infantil mientras se llevaba las manos a las mejillas de la alegría y los miraba de forma cómplice.

"¿Te apuntas o qué?" – Le preguntó Ven.

"¡Claro!" – Dijo feliz mientras se unían al grupo.

Entonces los prometeos caminaron entre rizas hasta salida, pero aquello duro poco al abrirse ambas puertas y aparecer la figura de Tamara al otro lado justo enfrente de ellos. Este tenía cara de pocos amigos.

"Amiga, tú por aquí ¿Te has enterado de las buenas noticias?" – Le dijo Olette. Pero esta no contesto.

De repente por un lado apareció Will, este estaba hiperventilando y por el sudor en su cara parecía que había estado corriendo una maratón – "Intenté detenerla" – Dijo este recuperando poco a poco el aliento.

Al instante la chica grito llena de furia para abalanzarse contra Ven, haciéndolo caer para comenzar a golpearlo cegada por la furia. Cuando todos salieron del shock, rápidamente los presentes corrieron a socorrer a Ventus, Jack le quitó a Tamara de encima a Ven, agarrándola fuertemente por la cintura mientras esta se revolvía como una endemoniada en su agarre.

Por otro lado, James y Drake ayudaron a Ventus a levantarse, este tenía un hilo de sangre corriendo por su boca y alguna que otra magulladura.

"¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!" – Gritaba esta una y otra vez hasta quedarse sin voz.

Nadie entendía lo que pasaba.

"¡Te quieres calmar de una vez tetas de azúcar y decirnos qué coño te pasa!" – Le dijo Jack mientras reforzaba el agarre.

"¡Qué que me pasa!... ¡Lo que pasa es que aquí tu querido amigo, el nuevo capitán, es un cabrón embustero, narcisista y egoísta, que sólo piensa en sí mismo!" – Grito furiosa mientras se intentaba volver abalanzar sobre este, pero Jack la sujeto.

"¿Qué Ventus?" – Dijo dirigiéndose a él – "¿Cuánto tardaste en aceptar la propuesta de mi abuelo dime?"

"¿Pero de qué rayos hablas Tam?" – Preguntó Olette.

"Mi abuelo le ofreció a esta rata el puesto de capitán a cambio de casarse conmigo y como él sabía que no tenía posibilidades de ganar contra ti aceptó"

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio, Jack soltó a Tamara debido a la sorpresa de la noticia.

"Dime Ventus ¿De verdad tu dignidad y principios valen tan poco cómo un simple cargo?" – Le dijo esta decepcionada.

El chico no contestó, sólo se quedó callado, parado donde estaba, petrificado.

"Me lo suponía" – Dijo esta para darse la vuelta y marcharse.

"¡Tamara espera!" – Grito Ventus mientras iba detrás de ella, alcanzándola, para agarrarle el brazo.

"¡No me toques!" – Le grito esta furiosa para rápidamente darse la vuelta y asestarle una sonora cachetada. Este la soltó – "¡Sólo espero que te maten lo antes posible para poder bailar sobre tu tumba!"

Ventus se quedó sorprendido ante las rudas y frías palabras de la chica.

Instantáneamente, Tamara echó a correr todo lo rápido que podía hasta que salió de Trinity, pero la cosa no acabó ahí, ya que esta no paró, corrió sin rumbo alguno por las laberínticas calles de la ciudad sólo tenía un deseo en mente y era perderse.

Anduvo de un lado a otro hasta que, agotada, finalmente decidió sentarse a la orilla de uno de los ríos que atravesaban la ciudad, con la mirada fija en el agua esta comenzó a sentir como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, otra vez había sido presa de sus emociones; estas habían tomado el control haciéndola comportarse de forma completamente distinta.

Pero es que la pobre ya estaba harta, toda su vida había sido así, otros se encargaban de tomar decisiones por ella o decir que era lo que más le convenía o no; ya no lo aguantaba más, pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue que su abuelo decidiese que se tenía que casar con alguien porque era lo más conveniente. Cuando le exigió respuestas este se limitó a decir que tenía sus motivos, pero por una vez en su vida no agachó la cabeza y aceptó, sino que esta vez se reveló algo que su abuelo no se esperaba; y discutieron de una forma que jamás lo habían hecho nunca.

Tampoco recordaba muy bien lo que pasó así, ya que de nuevo fue segada por las emociones, pero de lo poco que recordaba es que lo último que le dijo a su abuelo e ir a encarar a Ventus fue que deseaba haber muerte junto a sus padres en aquel accidente.

Su llanto se intensifico todavía más, no sabía que como iba a afrontar lo que estaba por venir es decir iba a casarse nada más con dieciséis años, y aunque fuese algo que le hacía ilusión debido a que debes en cuando soñaba con casarse y formar una familia con el amor de su vida, ahora no podía sentirse más desgraciada que nunca ya que sentía como si le estuviesen arrebatando la vida; al negarle un montón de experiencias que venían antes de tomar una decisión tan importante como casarse. Además, también sentía que no había nada peor que casarse con el chico que has amado durante toda tu vida y que el amor no fuese correspondido, era un matrimonio de pura conveniencia, aunque ella era la única de ahí que no sacaba ningún beneficio; era un simple medio para lograr un fin. Esta oculto su rostro entre sus piernas para poder seguir llorando.

De repente escuchó unos pasos en la arena que se iban acercando a su posición, no le hacía falta mirar para saber quién era, hasta que finalmente los pasos cesaron y sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

"Lárgate" – Le dijo esta sin descubrir su cabeza.

"Tam por favor…"

"Muérete"

"Sólo quiero hablar"

"No quiero oír nada que proceda de ti"

"Sé que es complicado, pero tú no eres la única que se va a casar. Esto es algo que nos afecta a los dos"

"¡Perdona!" – Dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza para encararlo – "Que yo sepa la única que sale aquí jodida soy yo. Tú te casas y consigues lo que siempre soñaste, el abuelo consigue también lo que quiere y la única que se jode soy yo"

"Tamara por favor, sé que es complicado, pero esto no sólo lo hago por el puesto" – Cuando dijo aquello, la chica sufrió al instante un ataque de risa.

"Y ahora es cuando me dices que tampoco lo hacías por el puesto sino por mí también porque te importo, buen chiste Ventus"

"Y es verdad, me importas"

"Si eso me lo hubieses dicho hace doce años te habría creído ciegamente, pero ahora no Ventus"

"Sé que fui un capullo, joder, por distanciarme de ti de esa forma todo este tiempo, pero por favor comprende que tenía mis motivos"

"Otra persona con sus benditos motivos" – Dijo esta sarcástica – "Te digo por donde te los puedes meter"

"¿Te crees que para mí sería fácil ver como tu abuelo te casa con otro? ¿Crees que si lo rechazaba tu abuelo no buscaría a otro? Como al imbécil de Will"

"Primero" – Dijo esta levantando un dedo – "Will no tiene nada que ver en esto así que no lo metas, además es gay. Segundo" – Dijo levantando otro dedo – "Perdóneme usted, mi caballero de brillante armadura por no postrarme a sus pies y darle las gracias por salvarme" – Dijo irónica

"Dios a veces eres insufrible" – Dijo este comenzando a perder la paciencia.

"¡Insufrible yo!" – Dijo señalándose – "¿Tú te has visto a ti, señorito?"

"Tamara por favor quiero arreglar las cosas contigo de una vez por todas…"

"¡Estoy harta de toda esta mierda!" – Volvió a explotar – "Te crees que eres capaz de arreglarlo con una simple charla, después de todo lo que ha pasado crees que vamos a volver a lo que éramos antes… aquella noche cuando dormimos juntos pensé que sí Ventus, joder que, si lo pensé, que seguías siendo el mismo y que podríamos volver a ser como antes, pero todo aquello murió cuando por la mañana me desperté para ver que te habías marchado"

Ventus iba a decir algo, pero esta lo interrumpió.

"¡Cómo me digas que tenías tus motivos juró que te mató!" – El chico se calló y esta respiro profundamente – "Mira Ventus ¿De verdad vale la pena todo esto? Es decir, nada volverá a ser como antes y tú por lo menos ya no me quieres, no por lo menos de la forma en la que yo te quiero" – Le dijo esta con la voz abatida mientras volvía a mirar el agua.

"¡Te crees que yo no te quiero!" – Grito este estallando para agarrarla de los hombros y obligarlo a que lo mirara a los ojos, Tam se quedó sorprendida al ver el dolor en los ojos del chico – "¡Te crees que esto ha sido fácil para mí! ¡Joder Tamara, no sabes cómo me sentí hace doce años cuando te vi muriéndote en mis brazos y todo por mi culpa! ¡Crees que fue fácil distanciarme de ti todo este tiempo y no pensar todos los días en cómo estarías! Lo único que quería era volver a tenerte entre mis brazos. Tampoco fue fácil cuando nos reencontramos ver que lo que tanto tiempo había deseado ya no iba a ser posible porque yo mismo me encargue de matar nuestra amistad"

Este hizo una pausa

"Durante la prueba en Helheim, aquello que me inyectó Gerard me hizo tener una alucinación en la que tu aparecías" – Confeso – "Estaba llegando a la instalación cuando escuché un grito que provenía del bosque al instante supe que eras tú y por ello fui a investigar, en cierto modo quería negarlo, pero cuando empecé a ver rastros de sangre comencé a preocuparme más hasta que finalmente encontré aquel colgante que te regalé cuando éramos pequeños; ahí fue cuando la desesperación me invadió y eché a correr siguiendo los rastros de sangre que cada vez eran más grandes. Hasta que finalmente te encontré, estabas tirada sobre la nieve en un charco de tu propia sangre, no te movías y cuando te tuve en mis brazos puede ver que efectivamente habías muerto; no quería creérmelo, te tenía entre mis brazos, pero tú ya te habías ido" – Dijo este mientras una lágrima recorría su cara debido al doloroso recuerdo.

"Ven" – Dijo esta, pero él no la dejó continuar.

"Crees que fue fácil ver qué la chica a la que quieres con todo tu ser muerta entre tus brazos, que fue fácil descubrir que te había vuelto a fallar ¡Que había perdido a lo que más amaba en este mundo!" – Dijo con la voz rota.

"Ven yo…" – Dijo esta incrédula.

Pero no pudo continuar ya que, sin pensarlo dos veces, Ventus eliminó la distancia entre ambos para poder hacerlo algo que llevaba bastante tiempo deseando y era poder besarla. Por su parte, Tam se quedó helada al sentir aquel contacto, no sabía cómo responder, pero poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y dejando que los labios expertos del chico guiaran los inexpertos suyos en lo que era su primer beso. Un beso lento, pausado, pero lleno de sentimientos.

Para cuando se separaron Tam no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza debido a lo roja que estaba, no sabía que decir.

"Sé que no será fácil Tam, pero por favor intentémoslo" – Dijo este mientras se posicionaba y de su bolsillo sacaba una pequeña caja – "Y por lo menos déjame pedirte matrimonio como es debido" – Dijo mientras dejaba a la luz un brillante anillo de plata que tenía incrustado una brillante piedra de obsidiana – "Tamara Rapp, ¿Concederías el honor a este imbécil de convertirte en su esposa?"

Sin poder creérselo Tamara comenzó a llorar de felicidad.

"S – Sí" – Dijo esta intentando controlar el llanto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ventus envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su prometida mientras la volvía a besar. Cuando se separaron esta no pudo evitar romper en llanto y ocultó su rostro en el pecho del chico, por una vez en su vida sentía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Este únicamente se limitó a consolarla.

* * *

Una vez que las cosas se había arreglado, estos regresaron a Trinity donde un coche los estaba esperando para llevarlos al capitolio. Al llegar ahí estos se separaron, Tam fue llevada con el resto del consejo y Ven a una habitación para que se preparase.

Este se quedó un largo rato mirando el espejo, portaba la armadura que una vez fue de Gerard y de su hermano; así como de los otros tantos capitanes del ejército que los precedieron. Todavía no se lo podía creer, que después de tanto tiempo luchando había conseguido lo que toda su vida había deseado ciegamente; su sueño se había hecho realidad.

"Estás elegante" – Escuchó como le decían.

Al darse la vuelta pudo ver a Jack apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observándolo.

"Vamos capitán que se hace tarde"

"Jack, yo…"

"No hace falta que me des explicaciones, no estoy enfadado contigo, hiciste lo había que hacer ya está, además no me cansaré de decir que prefiero que estés tú al cargo de todo esto que Olette"

"¿De verdad no estás enfadado?"

"No" – Dijo este tranquilo – "Cada uno sabe lo que hace, ya somos mayorcitos, además todo esto me da igual al fin y al acabo lo único que de verdad importa es que nos tengamos los unos a los otros; para algo eres como mi hermano" – Le dijo este con una sonrisa.

"Gracias hermano" – Le dijo Ven.

"Bueno vámonos ya, que no puedes llegar tarde a tu gran momento" – Le dijo mientras lo acompañaba a la salida – "Por cierto, felicidades por el compromiso con tetas de azúcar" – Le dijo divertido y Ventus no pudo evitar reír.

Ambos caminaron hablando sobre cosas sin sentido hasta que finalmente llegaron a las puertas del capitolio, nada más salir ambos fueron cegados por la radiante luz, pero una vez que su visión se adaptó ambos observaron que delante de ellos a todo el consejo y más allá de estos, a los pies del capitolio, se encontraban todos los ciudadanos esperando ansiosos a que diera comienzo el acto.

Jack se separó de Ven para ir junto a sus compañeros de equipo, mientras que este se dirigió adelante hasta posicionarse justo enfrente de todo para que la multitud lo observará perfectamente, esto lo intimido ya que no le importaba ser el centro de atención, pero ante tal magnitud de personas acumuladas en un solo lugar la cosa cambiaba.

Una vez que todos se encontraban en sus posiciones, el abuelo de Tam dio un paso al frente, carraspeo un poco y al instante la multitud calló; y este comenzó a hablar, por su parte Ventus no le estaba prestando atención a nada este se encontraba completamente ajeno a todo debido a que sin saber por qué comenzó a recordar algo que Gerard le dijo el día antes de morir. Era una advertencia, este le había dicho que había que tener mucho con aquel anciano que parecía tan inofensivo, debido a que tenía muchas caras; además también recordaba que Gerard le dijo algo sobre una serie de proyectos que aquel hombre estaba llevando a cabo a escondidas del consejo.

Gerard no le dijo mucho acerca de aquello ya que no disponía de suficiente información, pero había obtenido tres nombres, los tres proyectos del anciano, Proyecto Guardian, Proyecto Spectrum y el más importante de todos el Proyecto Revival. Dos de los cuales se estaban llevando a cabo en instalaciones secretas de la ciudad mientras que el tercero, Spectrum, su localización era desconocida. Ventus no sabía por qué había recordado aquello, pero recordaba la cara de Gerard, el miedo en sus ojos; aquella expresión no sólo era una consecuencia de lo descubierto sino por algo más, una misión que el mismo anciano ordenó a él semanas atrás de su muerte. Una misión que en propias palabras de Gerard hizo querer abandonar su puesto, aquello lo había destrozado emocionalmente.

De repente este escuchó como Aldebarán aplaudía de forma eufórica y entonces Ventus volvió a la realidad para descubrir que ya el anciano había acabado de dar su discurso y con él, ya Ventus había sido nombrado oficialmente capitán de Aldebarán. Pero la cosa no acabo ahí, ya que después de que los ciudadanos aclamaran la buena noticia el anciano mando a callar para anunciar algo más; y esto era la boda entre el nuevo capitán y su nieta.

El pueblo volvió a aclamar con alegría la nueva noticia, y mientras todo aquello pasaba Ventus dio una rápida mirada a Tamara la cual parecía estar ausente, no le dio mucha importancia ya que sabía que esta todavía lo estaba pasando mal.

Ahora que gracias a su nuevo cargo disponía de una serie de beneficios, este estaba dispuesto a descubrir aquellos tres proyectos que el abuelo de Tamara estaba llevando a cabo.

* * *

Después de aquel día, había comenzado un nuevo capítulo en la vida de ambos jóvenes ya que en seis meses estos se estarían casando, no solamente ellos estaban nerviosos por la llegada del gran día sino todo el mundo, incluso Anne la cual en un principio había reusado la idea de la boda, pero después de que ambos dialogaran lo suficiente con ella, esta dijo que iba mirar las cosas con otra perspectiva. Y así fue como el tiempo fue pasando, Tam volvió a ver como Ventus desaparecía de nuevo esta vez por culpa de su nuevo rango y cuando no era esto, Ven desaparecía sin dejar rastro y nunca le decía nada.

Por ello esta comenzó a centrarse en su trabajo como miembro del consejo para poder así mantener la mente ocupada, pero esto desgraciadamente no lo conseguía. Así que comenzó a pasar más tiempo con la hija de su mentora, la trataba como si fuese una hermana pequeña y por fin pudo encontrar algo que sacará a Ventus de su cabeza, y era aquella niña a la que cada vez le fue cogiendo más cariño. Aun así, sabía que esto era sólo una solución a corto plazo, ya que más tarde o más temprano aquel maldito rubio volvería a ocupar sus pensamientos.

Finalmente, el día de la boda había llegado, el abuelo de Tamara como siempre se había encargado de planificar todo y dejar a su nieta al margen.

"Oh Tam estás preciosa" – Dijo Olette.

Y era cierto, ya que esta portaba un hermoso vestido blanco que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, el cual incluía un hermoso encaje floral, además del vestido esta portaba una capa de seda blanca casi transparente que tenía pequeños brillantes. Por último, esta tenía todo su cabello castaño peinado a un lado.

"¿Tú crees?" – Le preguntó no muy convencida mirándose al espejo.

"Indudablemente" – Dijo Anne apareciendo a un lado – "No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti"

"Gracias Anne"

"Por cierto aquí hay alguien que quiere verte también"

Entonces Tam agachó la cabeza para ver a la pequeña Naminé gateando hacia ella para luego sentarse en el suelo, justo al lado de ella, y hacer una señal para que la cargaran.

"Oh ven aquí pequeña" – Dijo esta mientras se agachaba para cargar a la niña – "Pero si ya sabes gatear" – Le decía mientras la cargaba en sus brazos y la niña se reía.

"No me lo recuerdes" – Dijo Anne exhausta, mientras Olette se reía de fondo.

"¿Qué me he perdido?"

"Lo que pasa es que ayer Olette no paró de marearme la cabeza para que fuéramos a Arcadia un rato"

"Y lo conseguí"

"Una vez ahí, pues nada yo puse a jugar a Naminé en el césped mientras ella y yo hablábamos; y así paso un buen rato hasta que un momento me di la vuelta y no vi a Naminé"

"¡Perdiste a la niña!" – Dijo Tam.

"Momentáneamente" – Dijo Anne – "Después de diez minutos buscándola la encontramos entre un jardín de flores. Todo porque la pequeña sacó el lado aventurero del padre y no se puede estar quieta ni un segundo"

"Y por eso yo la estoy convenciendo de que le ponga un chip" – Dijo Olette.

"No es un perro" – Dijeron ambas a la vez.

"La próxima vez le ató un globo con helio y venga que explore todo lo que quiera, así ya no la pierdo" – Dijo Anne irónica.

"Al final voy a tener razón" – Dijo Olette – "Recuerda que esta es una época muy complicada y, sino que se lo digan a mis padres"

"Y con la tara mental con la que venías de fábrica tus padres lo tuvieron que pasar bomba" – Dijo Anne.

"Que va yo no era como os creéis, a esa edad mis padres me dijeron que lo que hacía era quédame sentada observando a las personas muy fijamente sin expresión facial ninguna, y así podía estar horas. Decían que les daba mucho miedo"

"No me extraña" – Dijo Anne.

"Por cierto ¿Ya estás bebiendo?" – Le preguntó Tam al ver la copa que esta tenía.

"Sí"

"La dama de honor no puede estar ebria durante la ceremonia" – Le dijo Anne quitándosela – "Muy bien, Olette vete ya y di que nosotras ya vamos"

"¡A la orden mi comandante!" – Dijo mientras echaba a correr

Una vez que salió no paso mucho tiempo hasta que se escuchó un 'putos tacones'

"Gracias por llevarme al altar" – Le dijo Tam.

"No hay de que, ¿Todavía sigues sin hablarle a tu abuelo?"

Esta se limitó a asentir.

"Tam ¿Te encuentras bien? Te notó decaída"

"Se supone que es el día más feliz de mi vida y no es precisamente que este feliz"

"¿Y por qué crees eso?"

"No veo a mi prometido desde hace un mes, justamente hoy lo voy a ver, me estoy casando como parte de un trato, ni siquiera pude planear mi boda…"

"Espera ¡Qué! ¿Cómo que te estás casando como parte de un trato?" – Dijo esta incrédula.

Al instante a Tam se le abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa, Ventus y ella acordaron no decirle nada de lo de aquel trato, pero al final se le había escapado.

"El abuelo le ofreció un trato a Ventus, este le daba a él el rango de capitán a cambio de que se casará conmigo y pues bueno, aquí estamos"

Anne parpadeo un par de veces incrédula. El silencio reinaba en la sala.

"Di algo por favor"

"Se cancela la boda" – Sentencio Anne.

"¡Qué! ¡No!"

"Sí" – Dijo esta mientras se disponía a marcharse, pero Tam la detuvo rápidamente.

"Por favor Anne no lo hagas"

"¡Cómo me puedes pedir que no lo haga! Tamara te estás casando contra tu voluntad"

"No lo estoy haciendo, yo también estoy de acuerdo. Ventus y yo nos queremos"

"Esto no puede funcionar, hay una serie de cosas que han de pasar antes del matrimonio y vosotros os la estáis saltando todas de golpe"

"Claro que puede funcionar, tengo esperanzas de ello"

"Tamara no seas insensata, tú más que nadie sabes que lo único que haces es auto convencerte de que esto está bien cuando no lo está"

"Anne por favor, esto es la única cosa que de verdad voy a poder afrontar por mí misma, la única en la que podre saber si me equivoco o no, por favor déjame ser capaz una vez en mi vida de sentirme viva" – Le dijo esta triste.

Anne estuvo callada por un momento – "De acuerdo, pero cuando veas que la cosa se hace insostenible quiero que acabes con toda esta farsa"

"Gracias Anne"

"No me las des, que todavía me puedo arrepentir, ahora vámonos a esa maldita boda"

Ambas salieron del lugar y caminaron sin intercambiar palabras hasta que llegaron a la gran puerta donde iba a tener lugar la ceremonia, justo ahí las estaba esperando Will a quien le dieron a Naminé para que ambos fueran a sus sitios no sin antes darle el ramo a esta. Una vez que este entro ambas esperaron un par de minutos hasta que finalmente ambas decidieron que ya era hora.

Las enormes puertas de acero se abrieron para dejar a la vista una enorme sala con grandes columnas que formaban un pasillo, a los lados de ese pasillo había una multitud de personas las cuales posaron sus ojos en ambas, al instante Tam sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Sin saber de dónde sacó las fuerzas, esta comenzó a caminar por aquel eterno pasillo ante las atentas miradas de todos los presentes, siendo acompañada por Anne hasta que llegó el momento en que esta se tuvo que separar de la novia para que subirá por si misma los escalones de la sala y posicionarse justo al lado de su novio. Ventus estaba bastante atractivo con la armadura que llevaba puesta, esta era blanca con detalles en dorado.

Una vez ahí, Tam se permitió respirar ya que en ningún momento del recorrido lo hizo para después observar delante de ella a los restantes miembros del consejo y justo en medio su abuelo, no hizo mucho contacto visual con este sólo se limitó a ver los enormes ventanales.

Entonces el anciano comenzó a hablar, pero Tam se quedó completamente ajena a todo, ya que hará unos días esta iba caminando por los pasillos del Prismodium cuando se topó con su abuelo. Este se encontraba hablando junto con otro miembro del consejo sobre algo que a su parecer era bastante importante debido a que podía ver que su abuelo se encontraba algo alterado, por lo que se ocultó y comenzó a escuchar. No podía oír mucho, pero aquello de lo que estaban hablando recibía el nombre de Génesis, una especie de proyecto secreto, el cual inmiscuía al cristal y un antiguo edifico que se encontraba al norte de la ciudad. Una vez que escuchó aquello vio como el miembro del consejo se retiraba y su abuelo se quedaba momentáneamente sólo, y antes de marcharse le escuchó decir algo 'Génesis debe funcionar, sino todos estaremos perdidos, Revival está fuera de control' Dijo. Aquello se le quedó grabado en su mente a fuego.

De repente esta escuchó su nombre y al volver a la realidad pudo ver como su abuelo le preguntaba a Ventus si este la aceptaba como su futura esposa y este decía sí, ahora le tocaba a ella.

"Sí" – Dijo cuando su abuelo le hizo la misma pregunta que Ventus.

"Puedes besar a la novia" – Dijo el abuelo.

El momento final había llegado, el beso que cerraría su compromiso y los convertiría finalmente en uno solo, Tamara sintió las llamadas mariposas en el estómago a medida que Ven se acercaba hacia ella, mentiría si dijera que no estaba emocionada y a la vez asustada por el beso; en efecto lo estaba. Pero cuando el esperado momento llegado a su fin, y finalmente estos se unieron en aquel beso que hizo a todo el mundo aplaudir de alegría la joven lo que realmente sintió fueron ganas de llorar; aquel beso no tenía nada que ver con el que ella y Ventus se dieron por primera, aquel beso estaba cargado de emociones sin embargo este era vació. Ella esperaba por lo mínimo algo de cariño, pero en cambio Ven sólo le dio frialdad como si fuese algo que no le importaba.

La chica quería llorar, pero se controló y entonces sintió como Ventus entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ellas y comenzaban a recorrer el camino contrario mientras eran aclamados por todos los presentes para al salir y dar unos cuantos pasos más ante ellos se disponía una enorme escalera que conectaba el gran salón de la catedral de Arcadia con el lugar de la boda; estos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras mientras eran observados por los ciudadanos que aclamaban alegremente a la pareja en su recorrido. Al salir de la catedral lo primero que se encontraron fue una carrosa en la cual se montaron para ser llevados por los dos hermosos corceles negros hacia el Prismodium, mientras en su camino saludaban a todos los presentes que se habían congregado para ver a la feliz pareja.

El resto de la velada, fue perfecta, tal y como todo se había planeado salió a la perfección, todos los presentes disfrutaron del evento a excepción de uno, la propia novia que se sentía como una extrañaba en su propia boda esta sólo se limitó a actuar tal y como estaba previsto que ella se comportara ante la situación, hablaba con los invitados, bailó con el novio, reía a los comentarios que la gente hacía y todo lo demás; una actuación perfecta que todo el mundo se tragó sin darse cuenta de que ella estaba sufriendo. Estaba tan harta de todo que llego un momento en que aquella infernal celebración llegará a su fin para que así el día de mierda, el más feliz de su vida se suponía, terminara de una vez.

Pero la cosa no mejoro ahí, ya que, aunque la celebración hubiese acabado todavía quedaba algo más que debía pasar esa noche, el momento en que ambos consumarían su amor. Tam estaba nerviosa por aquello, sería la primera vez que lo hiciera y con el chico que amaba, por ello quiso preparase para darle una sorpresa a Ventus, por lo que una vez que llegaron a la habitación esta se encerró en el baño para prepararse, se quitó aquel maldito vestido, se duchó y final mente se puso una lencería de encaje negro y finalmente un alborno para tapar la sorpresa.

Esta salió del baño entre avergonzada y nerviosa para encontrarse que Ventus se había acostado en la cama dándole la espalda.

"¿Ven?" – Dijo esta mientras se apoyaba a un lado de la cama y le tocaba el brazo.

"Ahora no Tam, estoy cansado por favor duérmete" – Dijo Cortante y frio.

La chica sintió como si le clavaran un puñal en el corazón, se sentía despechada por lo que aguatando las ganas de llorar se acostó dándole la espalda a este y una vez ahí, sin llanto, dejo que las lágrimas comenzaran a fluir. Esto había terminado de coronar el día de mierda.

* * *

Y a pesar que Tamara pensase que todo aquello había sido cosa de un día y a medida que pasase el tiempo todo mejoraría, la realidad era completamente otra, aquel día marcó el comienzo de una etapa de infelicidad absoluta, propiciada principalmente por Ventus quien nunca le hacía caso, actuaba de una forma tan fría y distante las pocas veces que estaba con ella debido a su nuevo rango que a veces prefería ni verlo, el amor que él le había demostrado y prometido, sólo fueron puros cuentos ya que lo único que le demostraba era el estorbo que ella era para él. Lo peor era que esta seguía demostrándole el amor que sentía hacia él, ya que todavía seguía amándolo, pero se notaba que el sentimiento ya no era algo mutuo.

Muchas veces mientras dormía sola o acompañada por este, que era casi lo mismo ya que siempre le daba la espalda, recordaba lo que Anne le había dicho, de que cuando la cosa se hiciese insostenible cortara de una vez con todo y había veces en la que se planteó hacerlo, pero rápidamente lo reusaba ya que se había hecho a la idea de que sólo era una cuestión de tiempo, todos los matrimonios pasan por cosas así y tarde o temprano esto acabaría mejorando. Se había hecho a la idea de que ella sería capaz de cambiar todo esto, de que fuese lo que fuese que había entre ambos resurgiría.

Por ello durante todo el primer año de matrimonio no le quedó otra que aguantar el hecho de que Ven nunca estuviese, de que no fuese cariñosa con ella, de que cuando estuviese él la tratara como un estorbo o actuado como si no estuviera, pasó por alto muchas cosas más como el hecho de que él no se acordara de su cumpleaños o aniversario mientras que ella sí; o también de cuando se iba de misiones de las que sólo se enteraba por medio del consejo y se pasaba noches en vela, rezando para que volviera sano y salvo, y para cuando lo hacía la tratase como una mierda.

A veces todo esto hacia que aguantar en aquel agujero negro, que llamaba matrimonio, el cual la estaba consumiendo poco a poco lo hacía difícil, pero ella buscaba las formas de seguir haciéndolo y una de ella era evitar pensar día y noche en todo lo que estaba viviendo, y una forma de ello fue mantener la mente ocupada. El trabajo ayudaba a ello, desde que se había revelado contra su abuelo y nunca más le dirigió la palabra, sólo para lo estrictamente necesario, la había castigado de una forma bastante sutil la cual se basaba en tenerla dando saltos por toda la ciudad haciendo cosas importantes para el consejo.

Pero a su vez no la terminaba de llenar, por ello comenzó a pasar más tiempo con la hija de Anne, la pequeña Naminé crecía bastante rápido, todavía podía recordar aquel día cuando la vio entre los brazos de su madre y ahora ya tenía un año y poco más, esta había sacado el lado aventurero de su padre y ahora que sabía caminar nadie la podía parar. La cuidaba como si fuese la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo.

"Y dime ¿Qué tal va todo?" - Le preguntó Anne mientras le servía una taza de té – "Se te echa de menos por el consejo"

"Últimamente estoy un poco ajetreada con tantos proyectos e investigaciones que estoy llevando a cabo"

"Me alegro, se nota que lo que haces te gusta"

"Sí, la verdad es que no me puedo quejar"

"¿Y cómo va todo con respecto a ti y Ven? Olette me ha dicho que no es que precisamente vayan bien" – Dijo esta algo más preocupada

Al instante la chica se tensó, no recordaba haberle dicho nada a Olette ¿Acaso la estaría espiando de nuevo? Entonces esta volvió a la realidad para darse cuenta de que estaba tardando demasiado en contestar y por la mirada que estaba dándole Anne, sabía que esta la estaba analizando. Tenía que dar una respuesta creíble, no podía decir toda la verdad.

"Nos va bien" – Dijo, eso no se lo había creído ni ella y por la ceja que levantó Anne ella tampoco.

"¿De veras?" – Preguntó esta calmada.

"Si bueno, tú sabes tenemos algún que otro problemilla, pero nada que no se solucione" – Dijo esta calmada.

"Basta Tamara" – Dijo Anne dejando la taza en la mesa – "¿De verdad crees que no me doy cuenta de que no eres feliz? Llevo bastante tiempo observándote y me he dado cuenta de que ya no sonríes, no como antes, además el maquillaje de tu cara no oculta el hecho del mal estado en que te encuentras dime ¿Qué es eso en lo que tanto piensas que no te deja dormir por las noches?"

Tam se quedó petrificada, no sabía que decirle.

"No me pasa nada, será cansancio por todo lo que llevó trabajando estos últimos días" – Le dijo para quitarle importancia al asunto.

"¿Y entonces por qué no eres capaz de mirarme directamente a los ojos cuando dices todo eso? Dime de ¿Qué tienes miedo?"

Otra vez Anne la había pillado con las manos en la masa, instantáneamente agachó la cabeza buscando alguna otra posible escusa y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, sintió como algo o más bien alguien tiraba de su falda. Al dirigir la vista pudo ver a la pequeña Naminé

"Hola pequeña" – Dijo esta mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

"Tam, Tam" – Decía la pequeña con una radiante sonrisa mientras agitaba algo entre sus manos.

"¿Qué tienes ahí Naminé?" – Dijo Anne mientras se levantaba para agarrar a su hija entre sus brazos y sentarla en sus piernas – "¿Es algo para la tía Tam?"

La niña asintió enérgicamente, entonces le enseño a su madre un dibujo que había hecho donde habían cuatro personas, una rubia que era Anne, una niña pequeña que era ella y por último dos chicas más una era Tam y la otra era Olette.

"Que bonito" – Dijo Tam mientras observaba el dibujo.

Entonces esta miró el reloj de su muñeca – "Anne tengo que ir a entregar unos informes y se me hace tarde, muchas gracias por la invitación" – Le dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a recoger sus cosas.

"El placer ha sido mío, vuelve cuando quieras además un día podemos salir con Naminé a pasear un rato, te vendrá bien despejarte así podrás organizar tu mente"

"Claro"

"Naminé la tía Tamara se marcha, ¿Qué se dice?"

"¡Arráncale la cabeza!" – Dijo esta alegre y ambas se quedaron petrificadas.

"Olette" – Dijeron ambas a la vez.

"No cariño, es adiós" – Le dijo su madre.

"Adiós" – Dijo esta.

"Adiós enana" – Le dijo Tam mientras se despedía de la niña.

Sin más la chica salió, no sin antes respirar profundamente, para emprender su camino hacia la sala de reunión del consejo, durante su trayecto se encontró con alguien conocido en el ascensor.

"Hola Noah" - Le dijo esta.

"Hola Tamara"

Noah era un chico que de un año menor que ella que había comenzado su preparación para ser miembro del consejo, desde el primer día que lo conoció vio como este se había interesado en ella, lo cual le dio gracia ya que a pesar de que Noah sabía que ella estaba casada no le importaba tirarle los trastos igualmente.

Instantáneamente ambos se pusieron hablar sobre diversos temas, más concretamente sobre los estudios que estaba llevando a cabo el chico que eran en un campo de investigación bastante interesantes desde el punto de vista de Tam. Y mientras hablaban estos hacían el recorrido hasta dicha sala, ya que por casualidades de la vida ambos iban al mismo lugar.

Tamara estaba tan concentrada en su conversación con Noah que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de cierta persona hasta que finalmente entraron a la sala y si no hubiese sido por el chico que le hizo una señal para que lo mirara no se habría dado cuenta. Cuando Tam dirigió la vista a donde Noa le había dicho, pudo ver a nada más y nada menos que al mismísimo Ventus, cuánto haría que no lo veía ¿un mes por lo menos? Ya había perdido la cuenta de los días.

Esta se limitó a saludarlo con la mano y a pasar de él para volver a su conversación junto a Noah, aunque mentalmente no pudo evitar preguntarse qué haría Ventus ahí pero tampoco le dio demasiada importancia ya que se centró en hablar con el chico hasta que se dirigió al lugar que se encontraba la persona a la que tenía que entregarle aquellos informes.

Una vez hecho aquello, esta se despidió de Noah el cual se encontraba hablando ahora con su mentor quien era la persona con la que Ventus estaba hablando también, para finalmente salir del lugar. Por hoy ya había acabado todas las cosas que tenía que hacer, había adelantado también otras cosas así que tenía el resto del día libre para ella sola por lo que pensó que después de descansar un rato podría decirle a Olette de salir a pasear un rato, dado que si Ven estaba de vuelta ella también lo haría.

Absorbida en sus pensamientos Tam emprendió el camino hacia su habitación sin darse cuenta de que alguien la había comenzado a seguir hasta que dicho alguien la agarró por el brazo para darle la vuelta y hacer que lo viese a la cara. Por otro lado, Tam se asustó ante aquella acción hasta que vio que a la persona que lo había hecho.

"Ventus" – Dijo esta algo sorprendida al ver al chico – "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Eh ¿Hola?" – Dijo este con cierta indignación – "Ni siquiera te acercas a saludarme a la cara, después de todo este tiempo sin verme, ¿Son esas formas de saludar a tu marido?"

Al instante a la chica sintió como si su mente diera una sacudida, no lo sabía describir exactamente, pero Ventus de verdad estaba indignado por la forma en la que ella lo había saludado después de todo este tiempo sin verse. Esto tenía que ser una broma.

"¿De verdad tú me estás recriminando esto? Después de todo este tiempo, todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, tú te pones así porque después de un mes sin verte no te he saludado bien ¿Será una broma no?" – Le dijo sin poder creerse la situación.

"¿Cómo?" – Dijo este sin ver exactamente por donde iba lo que quería decir ella.

"Nada Ven, olvídalo" - Dijo mientras se disponía a darse la vuelta para marcharse.

"¿Por cierto quién era ese chico?" – Dijo este de brazos cruzados con cara de enfado y celoso.

"¿Quién? ¿Noah?"

Este asintió.

"Un compañero de trabajo" – Dijo sin darle más importancia.

"Ya veo, un compañero, ¿Seguro que es sólo eso, un compañero de trabajo?" – Le dijo con cierto tono recriminatorio.

"¿Estás insinuando algo?" – Le dijo esta mientras comenzaba a enfadarse.

"No sé, pero se supone que tú mejor que nadie sabes en cierto modo leer a las personas dada tu preparación"

"Aja…"

"Y no es que precisamente a mí me haya hecho falta una preparación para poder ver como te miraba aquel tío, por favor Tamara que estaba babeando por ti"

"Lo sé, me he dado cuenta Einstein"

Cuando dijo aquello la cara del chico empeoro.

"¿Y entonces por qué no has hecho nada al respecto?"

"Así que voy a tener que alejarme de cada persona que me haga ojitos para que tú y tus celos sin sentido estén tranquilos, por favor Ven madura"

"O sea que aceptas que sabes que ese chico le gustas y tú tampoco le has dado importancia al hecho de decirle a ese mentecato de que estás fuera del mercado, que ya eres de alguien"

Al instante a la chica se le hirvió la sangre por las palabras de su marido, sabía a donde quería llegar este con su maldito interrogatorio sin sentido.

"Mira Ven, estoy cansada enserio y lo menos que quiero ahora es aguantar tu rabieta por tus celos sin sentido, así que vamos ya al grano del asunto, dime o insinúame ya que te estoy engañando con Noah para poder mandarte a la mierda tranquilamente e irme a descansar" – Le dijo esta en un tono sereno.

Y como esta vio que lo había dejado callado sin más se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar de nuevo, pero no pudo dar muchos pasos más cuando sintió como este la volvía a agarrar, aunque para sorpresa de ella esta vez Ven envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo y hundir su cara en el cuello de esta.

"Perdón" – susurró este – "No quería reaccionar así, lo siento de verás estoy un poco agobiado"

"Vaya, que sorpresa" – Dijo sarcástica, aunque en el fondo estaba nerviosa ante el contacto de sus cuerpos.

"El consejo nos ha ordenado una misión a James, Drake, Jack y a mí" – Dijo.

"Una misión más, no sé qué de especial puede tener"

"Tam esa misión implica al Wendigo" – Dijo este con un deje de miedo en su voz.

Rápidamente la chica se liberó de su agarre para mirarlo a la cara con miedo y preocupación en su rostro.

"Unos científicos estaban haciendo investigaciones en la zona cuando de repente fueron atacados por él, ninguno sobrevivió, los cazo como a animales, pero por suerte uno de estos fue capaces de mandar una muestra de su sangre. Los científicos de aquí la han procesado y han descubierto que no es inmortal como pensábamos que era, sino mortal igual que todos nosotros. Por ello nos han pedido que lo matemos" – Dijo este.

"Ventus no puedes ir" – Le dijo esta preocupada.

"Yo tampoco quiero pequeña, pero es una orden y no me queda más que acatarla"

"Pues yo como miembro del consejo te ordeno a no acatarla" – Le dijo esta decidida, Ven no pudo evitar reírse ante el comportamiento de la chica.

"Tu abuelo es el que ha dado la orden y hay varios miembros del consejo que lo apoyan, otros dicen que es un suicidio que lo único que se conseguirá es revivir lo que paso con Sebastián, pero aun así son minoría"

"¿Y tú? ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?" – Le preguntó esta, cruzándose de brazos.

"No" – Dijo – "No quiero volver a pasar por aquello, pero es mi deber así que lo único que me queda es pensar que esta vez no va a ser igual, que seremos capaces de más, de no fracasar como hace tiempo y vencer a ese ser" – Dijo este muy lentamente para así creerse el también sus palabras.

Tam no pudo evitar bajar la mirada un momento, luego de expirar con rabia lo volvió a mirar – "De nada sirve que te diga que no vayas, tú mismo lo has dicho es una orden por lo que no puedo hacer nada más que decirte que por favor vuelvas; y no lo digo como miembro del consejo sino como esposa tuya que se preocupa por ti" – Le dijo – "Por favor, vuelve sano y salvo" – Dijo para luego abrazarle.

"Lo haré Tam te lo prometo" – Dijo mientras correspondía al abrazo.

* * *

Ya era de noche y la joven todavía era incapaz de dormirse, hacía ya bastante tiempo desde que Ven y los demás se marcharon, tampoco entendía por qué Olette no los había acompañado, pero imaginaba que su padre habría tenido algo que ver. Por otro lado, no le gustaba tampoco el hecho de que se hubiesen ido en plena noche, es decir los científicos estaban llevando a cabo sus tareas de día y fueron masacrados; por lo que de noche ¿Qué posibilidades había de que no ocurriese lo mismo?

Al pensar en aquello sintió como una fría corriente eléctrica le recorría la espina dorsal, por lo que rápidamente se levantó y sentó en su cama, en la posición del loto, ya no podía intentar conciliar el sueño más; por lo que sin más alcanzo la Tablet que había al lado de su cama y la encendió. Rápidamente se introdujo en el sistema de cámaras de la ciudad, a veces ser miembro del consejo tenía sus ventajas, para reproducir la grabación en el momento justo en que el grupo se disponía a embarcar. De nuevo volvía a sentir aquel mal presentimiento.

"Vuelve de una pieza por favor" – Susurró esta mientras veía las imágenes en bucle.

A su vez, para no seguir torturándose esta mediante el sistema de cámaras se dirigió a un edificio en particular que se encontraba en una pequeña isla artificial en medio de la Bahía del Ahogado, a través de las cámaras pudo ver una serie de vehículos que cruzaban el puente del lago hasta la isla y una vez en ella, estos atravesaban el perímetro de seguridad hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio. Pudo ver como una serie de personas comenzaban a bajar de los vehículos, observo que eran varios miembros del consejo y entre ellos se encontraba su abuelo.

"¿Qué estás tramando abuelo?" – Se preguntó esta mientras observaba como el grupo comenzaba a subir las escaleras hasta finalmente desaparecer en el interior del edificio.

De repente su teléfono comenzó a sonar, sobresaltándola, para rápida mente contestar.

"¿Olette?" – Preguntó.

"Tam" – Escuchó la voz de la chica, esta estaba llorando.

"¿Olette qué te ocurre?" – Preguntó alarmada.

"Son los chicos" – Dijo entre sollozos.

Tam sintió como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo.

…..

Después de la llamada que recibió de Olette, tardó muy poco tiempo en vestirse y dirigirse al hospital, por lo que le dijo la chica la situación estaba crítica, el Wendigo lo había destrozado. Por ello condujo a gran velocidad por la ciudad, rezando porque Ventus estuviera bien.

Nada más llegar al hospital, esta fue conducida por el personal hasta la sala donde se encontraban todos, pero nada más llegar se encontró con Olette esperando por fuera, la chica lucia abatida, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar; jamás la había visto así a excepción de la vez de la prueba de Gerard. Por lo que sólo con verla sabía que la situación era más crítica de lo que pensaba.

Cuando la chica la vio a ella, instantáneamente echo a correr en su dirección para abrazarla y llorar mientras ocultaba su cara, Tam no sabía cómo reaccionar, por lo que se limitó a devolverle el abrazo.

"Por favor dime qué pasó" - Le preguntó con miedo.

"Nadie se lo esperaba, el Wendigo los estaba esperando mucho antes de que ellos lo supiesen y les tendió una emboscada, casi no salen de ahí con vida"

"Pero están bien ¿No?"

La chica se tomó un momento para contestarle, por la forma en la que estaba temblando aquella respuesta no era buena.

"Tam, James ha muerto" – Le dijo Olette mientras volvía llorar, esta vez más fuerte.

Tamara no se lo podía creer, aquella noticia fue como un balde de agua helada.

"Pero ¿cómo?"

"La criatura los separó…" – Pero no pudo continuar ya que escuchó unos fuertes ruidos de pelea que provenían de la habitación.

Rápidamente Tam dejó a Olette para entrar y encontrase a Ven, este tenía un estado deplorable tenía cortes y morados por todas partes, pero lo más llamativo de todo era su pecho completamente vendado y las vendas tenían unas considerables manchas de sangre.

El chico peleaba agresivamente contra los enfermeros mientras gritaba cosas furioso, parecía un animal salvaje, cegado por la ira proveniente del dolor. Sin pensarlo mucho Tam se metió en medio de estos y agarró la cara del muchacho y lo llamaba una y otra vez por su nombre mientras intentaba calmarlo, poco a poco la furia que llenaba los ojos del muchacho fue desapareciendo haciendo que volviera ser consciente de sí.

Cuando este vio la cara de la chica, sus ojos instantáneamente se llenaron de lágrimas y rápidamente la abrazo y oculto la cara en su pecho.

"Todo ha sido mi culpa" – Decía entre sollozos – "Pensé que yo sería mejor, que sería capaz de matar al Wendigo y por mi egoísmo James está muerto" – Dijo mientras el llanto se intensificaba.

"No Ven, no fue culpa tuya, nadie se esperaba que esto pasara"

"Fui débil Tamara, y por mi debilidad James está muerto…Yo maté a mi hermano, nos separamos en nuestra huida y lo abandonamos, lo dejamos ahí a su suerte"

Tam no sabía que más hacer así que se limitó a guardar silencio y acariciar los cabellos del muchacho mientras intentaba consolarlo, ya no podía hacer más nada y lo mejor era que Ventus se desahogara mientras liberaba todas aquellas lágrimas de dolor y rabia por la pérdida de su hermano.

Y mientras aquello ocurría, en otro punto de la ciudad un anciano contemplaba un pequeño frasco con un líquido negro que se asemejaba al petróleo para luego levantar la vista y observar a un señor que se encontraba a escasos metros de este.

"Dado los resultados, me temo que hemos fracasado en nuestro intento de eliminar a la bestia, recurrir a la fuerza no ha servido de nada por lo que es hora de recurrir a la biología" – Dijo este mientras entregaba el frasco– "Por ello doctor Parks, le encargó la misión de buscar algún tipo de agente que sea capaz de eliminar a ese ser, que lo masacre desde su interior"

"¿De verdad ha valido la pena sacrificar una vida para darse cuenta de que estábamos equivocados?" – Preguntó el doctor.

"La verdad es una pena lo que le ha pasado a ese muchacho, hemos desperdiciado tontamente su talento, pero así es la vida; tarde o temprano alguien ocupara su lugar" – Dijo sin ápice de compasión en su tono mientras se daba la vuelta para observar el paisaje – "No le mentiré, tenía mis esperanzas de que matasen al capitán, pero por lo visto ese chico tiene mucha suerte"

"¿Los envió ahí aun sabiendo que era una misión suicida?"

"Gerard y Sebastián, fueron mejores capitanes que ese insensato, ese mocoso es un lastre que nos llevara a la perdición por ello debe desaparecer y por ello vi en la necesidad de destruir al Wendigo mi oportunidad, pensé que sería capaz de matar dos pájaros de un tiro" – Confeso este – "Ahora doctor retírese y haga lo que le he dicho"

"Si señor" – Dijo mientras se marchaba.

"Y le pido la máxima discreción con lo que acaba de oír, no querrá que su hija sea la siguiente" – Dijo este.

"Sí señor" -Dijo antes de marcharse.

Dejando completamente soló al anciano, quien continúo observando el hermoso paisaje.

* * *

Después de aquel día Ventus y el resto del equipo Omega, no volvió a ser el mismo la muerte de James los afecto demasiado, aunque con el paso del tiempo cada uno buscó la forma de superar la pérdida. Algunos mejor que otros.

"Me tiene bastante preocupada Anne" – Le dijo Tam mientras jugaba con la pequeña Naminé – "No ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde la muerte de James, ahora se comporta de una forma tan fría y distante que ya ni lo reconozco"

"A mí también me preocupa Tam, pero es necesario darle tiempo todavía lo está aceptando"

"Pero ¿cuánto más Anne? Ya han pasado casi tres meses desde aquello y él sigue enfrascado en la misma casilla"

"Cada persona afronta el duelo de diversas maneras"

"Pero la forma en la que lo está haciendo él no es la correcta, se lo está tragando todo, ya casi no lo veo sonreír o reírse. Lo único que va a conseguir con todo esto es autodestruirse a sí mismo poco a poco"

"Entiendo tu punto de vista querida, pero todavía no podemos hacer nada primero él debe verse preparado para hablar sobre todo lo que siente y una vez que lo esté, será nuestra labor ayudarlo, pero ahora no; si lo obligásemos a abrirse lo único que haríamos es empeorarlo todo"

Tam bufó, sabía que Anne tenía razón, pero es que le dolía demasiado ver a Ven en aquel estado y no poder hacer nada por él.

"Lo peor es que ahora se piensa ir de misión con el resto del equipo por lo menos durante dos meses, quiere alejarse de todo lo que está sintiendo y piensa que la mejor forma de hacerlo es esa"

"Tal vez eso sea un comienzo, si estar aquí lo único que le produce es dolor lo mejor será que se vaya un tiempo y así al alejarse sea capaz de reorganizar su mente"

"¿Tú crees?"

Pero Anne no pudo contestar, ya que de repente comenzaron a sonar las alarmas por todo el edificio a la vez que todo se teñía de una luz roja.

"¿Qué está pasando?" – Dijo Tam.

"Mami" – Dijo Naminé con miedo debido a los estridentes ruidos y las parpadeantes luces.

"Tranquila tesoro, no pada nada" – Dijo Anne mientras cogía a su hija en brazos.

"¿Qué crees que ha pasado?" – Le preguntó Tam.

"No lo sé, pero no debe ser nada bueno…"

"Atención señoras y señores, hemos tenido un incidente en uno de los laboratorios de la planta seiscientos, por ello hemos instaurado el periodo de cuarentena. Por favor manténganse alejados de esa zona y no se preocupen, la situación está bajo control" – Dijo una voz por los altavoces.

"¿Cuarentena?" – Dijo Tam.

"Esto no puede ser bueno, jamás han instaurado una cuarentena" – Dijo Anne – "Tengo que ir a investigar, Tam por favor cógela" – Dijo mientras le entregaba a su hija.

"¡Qué! Puede ser peligroso, no te dejare ir" – Le dijo decidida, pero la cara que le dio esta la hizo cambiar de idea al instante.

"Quedaos aquí y por nada salgáis" – Dijo esta mientras se marchaba.

"¡Mami!" – Grito la pequeña mientras intentaba zafarse del aguerre para ir con esta.

"Quédate con la tía Tam tesoro, volveré enseguida" – Dijo antes de marcharse.

Una vez fuera, esta echó a correr rápidamente a uno de los ascensores, pero al llegar al panel esta vio que había inhabilitado el piso de la cuarentena por lo que tuvo que ir un piso por debajo del lugar. Al llegar a la planta quinientos noventa y nueve, el contraste fue increíble ya que todo era un caos, los guardias de la zona estaban sacando a los científicos del lugar por seguridad mientras que había personas que corrían atemorizadas a los ascensores de emergencia, entonces pudo ver a algunas personas con heridas bastante graves – **"¿Qué demonios habrá pasado allí arriba?" – **Pensó.

Esta comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la del resto de personas hasta que finalmente llego a dos enormes puertas de acero selladas y custodiadas por dos guardias.

"Lo sentimos señora, no puede pasar de aquí" – Le dijo uno.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?"

"Al parecer un experimento ha salido fallido y han ordenado evacuar y sellar la zona" – Dijo el otro.

"Quiero pasar" – Dijo esta.

"Lo sentimos, no se le permite el acceso a esa zona le recomendamos que se marche ya que pronto sellaremos esta también"

"Soy miembro del consejo, tengo acceso más que suficiente a dicho lugar"

"No la podemos dejar pasar, órdenes del dirigente superior, nadie puede pasar sea miembro del consejo o no"

Sin más esta tuvo que darse media vuelta, pero de pronto se topó con uno de los científicos que debió estar ahí debido a sus heridas, este estaba recibiendo asistencia médica.

"Disculpa" – Dijo llamando su atención – "Necesito saber qué demonios ha pasado ahí arriba"

Al instante el científico puso cara de miedo al recordar lo vivido.

"Estábamos trabajando con una sepa bastante inestable, creíamos haber obtenido unos buenos resultados, pero al probarla sobre un organismo vivo…" – No pudo seguir ya que su voz se cortó.

"Por favor, continua"

"La criatura se volvió completamente loca, parecía como si algo lo hubiese poseído. Muto en algo aterrador y horrible, un engendro de la ciencia, la cual consiguió escaparse de sus ataduras y atacarnos, todo fue muy rápido"

"Entiendo"

"¡El doctor Parks!" – Dijo de repente – "No lo vi salir, debe seguir ahí dentro encerrado con la criatura" – Dijo asustado.

Sin más la chica echó a correr lejos de ahí, ya que a pesar de que hubiesen cerrado los accesos a la planta en cuarentena, todavía quedaba una forma de acceder a dicho lugar y era a través de los conductos de mantenimiento. Corrió hasta torcer en uno de los pasillos, nadie la veía, se acercó a una pequeña puerta y tecleo un código en el panel e instantáneamente la puerta se abrió. Esta entró en una pequeña sala de mantenimiento y justo delante de ella se encontraba una pequeña compuerta circular.

Esta se acercó a dicho compuerta y al instante se abrió para dar paso a un oscuro conducto, Anne antes de adentrarse se dirigió a una de las repisas y cogió una linterna – "Allá vamos" – Dijo esta antes de meterse en el conducto. Este era bastante estrecho por lo que tenía que ir gateando para desplazarse, además había una oscuridad tan cerrada en aquel lugar que sino fuese por la linterna no veía nada hasta que lo tuviese encima. Anduvo hasta que finalmente llegó a un punto donde había un pequeño cubículo que llevaba a tres partes distintas, para su suerte había un mapa en la pared de metal que le indicaba que el conducto de la izquierda la llevaría directa hasta el siguiente piso.

Tomo aquel conducto hasta que tuvo delante de ella una escalera que empezó a subir durante un largo rato hasta que finalmente tuvo delante de ella otro conducto por el cual siguió gateando hasta que finalmente llego a una abertura en el suelo, dicha abertura daba al interior del lugar, por lo que sin más se dejó caer para por fin llegar a su objetivo.

Ante ella se disponía un largo pasillo en el que a los lados se encontraban varios laboratorios separados de dicho pasillo a través de placas de cristal. Todo estaba sumido en un profundo silencio, una fina capa de niebla lo cubría todo, algunos de las placas estaban completamente destrozadas, así como se podían ver chispas provenientes de máquinas destrozadas. Pero lo más llamativo de todo eran los rastros de sangre que cubrían el suelo y algunos de los cristales.

Al instante sintió como se le ponían la piel de gallina, pero respirando profundamente continuo adelante por aquel tétrico pasillo.

"Oliver" – Susurraba esta mientras observaba de un lado a otro los laboratorios, pero no había rastro de este, hasta que de repente de uno de los laboratorios vio sobresalir unos pies por lo que corrió, pero al entrar lo que observo hizo que se sobresaltara y se tapara la boca para evitar gritar.

Delante de ella había un científico boca abajo, este tenía un enorme agujero en medio de la espalda que conectaba directamente con su pecho, algo lo había atravesado, respirando profundamente esta se acercó hasta el cadáver y se agachó para poco a poco darle la vuelta. Casi volvió a gritar debido a lo que vio, aquella persona, que no era Oliver gracias al cielo, tenía unas profundas marcas de garra surcando su cara.

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?" – Susurró esta mientras dejaba al muerto de nuevo en su sitio sólo para ver que se había manchado las manos de sangre. Rápidamente se las limpió se su traje **– "A la mierda el blanco" – **Pensó mientras salía de ahí.

Una vez fuera escuchó una serie de golpes proveniente de algún lugar de la zona que la asustaron, fuese lo que fuese golpeaba con fuerza el metal ¿Acaso sería la cosa que hizo todo esto intentando escapar? Pero rápidamente los golpes cesaron y el silencio volvió a reinar. Aquello no le gustaba.

Anne siguió caminando en su búsqueda de Oliver sin éxito, en la cual se encontró con otros cadáveres que presentaban las mismas heridas, casi todos tenían atravesado el pecho, hasta que finalmente llegó al final del pasillo para encontrarse una pequeña sala redonda que a la izquierda daba para otro pasillo de laboratorios al igual que a la derecha y delante a una puerta cerrada a cal y canto, la cual se encontraba llena de arañazos. La chica respiro profundamente, no sabía qué camino tomar y lo menos que quería ahora era estar dando vueltas con aquel ser rondando.

En medio de la sala había un panel que indicaba los laboratorios de ambos pasillos y el nombre de la persona que lo había reservado para sus pruebas – "A2 – 08, Oliver Parks" – Leyó esta. Sin más echó a correr por el pasillo de la izquierda, aunque tuvo que frenar ya que los sonidos de sus pasos contra el metal resonaban por todo el lugar y lo menos que quería era alertar a aquella cosa. Aunque aquello no sirvió de mucho ya que, aunque no fuesen sus pasos de la nada se activó una alarma que resonó por todo el lugar.

"¡Joder!" – Dijo esta y entonces observó por donde había venido momento antes se escuchaban ruidos de pasos a gran velocidad, aquella cosa casi estaba donde se encontraba ella por lo que tenía que encontrar un lugar donde esconderse cuanto antes. Anne entró en el laboratorio que tenía justo delante para rápidamente esconderse detrás de unas máquinas.

Escuchaba como los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca de su posición, hasta que prácticamente los tenía encima por lo que respirando profundamente esta poco a poco comenzó a sacar la cabeza para echar un vistazo. Y ahí estaba, a través del cristal podía ver perfectamente a la criatura, medía casi como dos metros y era extremadamente delgada, esta se movía muy lentamente como si estuviese intentando localizar a su presa, entonces el ser volteó su cara hacia donde estaba ella y esta se volvió a ocultar. Escuchó sus lentos pasos entrar a la sala donde estaba ella.

Armándose de valor, esta volvió a echar otra mirada y ahora si lo podía ver mejor, aquel ser no tenía piel sino una fina capa de músculos sangrantes, sus piernas y brazos eran bastante delgados, casi eran puro hueso, y tenía unas largas y afiladas garras; de su cuerpo brotaba una larga cola compuesta de vertebras que se iba haciendo más fina hasta acabar en una larga y afilada cuchilla. De su espalda brotaban una especie de protuberancias en forma de cuernos y su cabeza era fina y alargada. Por lo que pudo ver este no tenía ojos peros sí una boca de la que sobresalían unos afilados dientes.

De repente escuchó un sonido, aquel ser estaba olfateando el lugar en busca de una posible presa, entonces esta gruño y comenzó a caminar hacia su dirección; instantáneamente la chica volvió a esconderse detrás de la máquina mientras sentía como aquel ser se iba aproximando poco a poco hacia ella. Su respiración estaba agitada y podía oír el latido se su corazón.

Sintió como la máquina era golpeada, aquel ser se estaba apoyando en esta, de forma rápida esta se tapó la boca para evitar gritar y entonces sintió como la cola de aquella cosa caí cerca de ella, tenía aquella afilada daga a escasos centímetros de su cara; por lo que esta volteó la cara a la derecha para ver como de la esquina de la máquina comenzaban a emerger aquellas esqueléticas garras y un poco por arriba la boca de la criatura, de la que caían gotas de saliva.

Anne contuvo la respiración a la vez que apretaba con más fuerza sus manos contra su boca para evitar gritar. La cabeza de la criatura iba emergiendo de forma lenta a la vez que esta producía unos extraños sonidos que le recordaban a los de una serpiente, la chica estaba temblando, entonces la criatura comenzó a mover una de sus manos hacia donde estaba ella, casi estaba a punto de tocarla. Pero de repente se escuchó como otra alarma sonaba a lo lejos.

Aquello rápidamente se incorporó para gruñir y echar a correr en la dirección en la que provenía el sonido, Anne por su parte quitó sus manos de su boca para tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, eso había estado bastante cerca.

Sin más, esta se levantó para echar a correr lejos de ahí en dirección al laboratorio – "A2 – 08" – Repetía mientras observaba la numeración de los laboratorios hasta que finalmente llego a dicho lugar, el único que en vez de un panel de cristal tenía uno de acero a modo de pared; sin más esta entro en él y pulso un botón para que la puerta se cerrara.

Una vez ahí comenzó a buscar por todas partes para ver si había rastro del doctor y efectivamente fue así, este se encontraba debajo de unos trastos, boca abajo.

"¡Oliver!" – Susurró esta mientras movía al hombre, suplicando que estuviese vivo.

El hombre comenzó a hacer unos ruidos para finalmente despertar y observar a la chica, este tenía un rastro de sangre seca que le recorría toda la cara.

"Anne" – Dijo este débilmente.

"Estas vivo" – Dijo esta aliviada.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – Le preguntó preocupado – "Hay…"

"Sí, lo he visto pero ¿Qué demonios es eso?"

"No lo sé, estábamos en proceso de creación de un agente bioquímico que fuese capaz de matar al Wendigo, pero el ADN de ese maldito ser es demasiado inestable, para cuando creímos haber dado con el agente y probarlo en un ser vivo, el animal comenzó a convulsionar al instante creíamos que iba a morir ya que literalmente su piel comenzó a desprenderse pero nos despistamos un momento y al darnos cuenta había mutado en aquel ser" – Dijo este – "La criatura se liberó sin problema de sus ataduras y mato a uno de mis compañeros, le arrancó la tráquea de cuajo de un solo mordisco" – Dijo señalando al cadáver que estaba tirado al otro lado de la sala – "A mí me lanzó de un solo golpe al otro lado de la habitación"

"Entiendo" – Dijo esta – "Crees ¿Qué eres capaz de moverte?" – Le preguntó ella y el hombre comenzó a levantarse, pero acabó perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo.

"Mierda" – Dijo este.

"No te preocupes, apóyate en mí" – Le dijo esta mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse para sentarlo en una de las sillas.

"¿Cómo saldremos?" – Le preguntó este – "Seguro que esta todo sellado?"

"Al igual que entré, por los conductos de mantenimiento" – Dijo esta pero rápidamente sintió como alguien la llamaba y al activar su pulsera, la imagen de Ven apareció.

"¡Anne!" – Grito – "¡Qué demonios haces ahí! ¡Conseguirás que te maten!"

"Baja la voz" – Le dijo esta – "Estamos a salvo"

"¿Estamos?"

"El doctor Parks y yo" – Dijo esta.

"Estoy con un grupo de soldados, vamos a entrar" – Dijo este.

"¿Por dónde?" – Le preguntó esta.

"La entrada sur de los laboratorios" – Eso era cerca de donde ella había entrado – "Quédense ahí, iremos enseguida"

De repente ambos escucharon como la criatura golpeaba con fuerza la puerta desquebrajando algo el cristal.

"Me temo que no tenemos tanto tiempo Ven" – Le dijo esta – "Vamos a ser una cosa, el doctor y yo iremos hasta la puerta lo más rápido posible"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí, confía en mí"

"De acuerdo"

"Pero ten en cuenta que lo más probable es que llevemos a esa cosa pisándonos los talones"

"Vale, estaremos monitorizando las cámaras, cuando os veamos abriremos la puerta"

"Bien"

"Pero Anne, cuando grite agachaos hacedlo sin pensarlo dos veces ¿De acuerdo?"

"Cristalino" – Le dijo.

"Por favor cuídate" – Le dijo este antes de cortar.

Otro golpe volvió a impactar contra la puerta.

"Esa puerta no va a aguantar demasiado" - Dijo el doctor.

"Espera aquí" – Le dijo esta mientras iba de un lado a otro del lugar cogiendo cosas para ponerlas todas juntas en una mesa. El hombre por otro lado observo curioso fuese lo que fuese que estaba haciendo la chica con todas aquellas cosas.

"Aquí esta nuestro método de escape" – Dijo mientras le enseñaba un extintor con una serie de objetos incorporados.

"No es por ser grosero, pero ¿De qué nos va a servir un extintor contra ese ser?"

"A los quince años tuve una etapa de pirómana y descubrí que la corriente eléctrica de plasma que generaban ciertos componentes de estas máquinas unidos entre sí al contacto con el líquido del extintor es inflamable. Así que sí, a los quince era capaz de montar un lanzallamas casero" – Dijo mientras escuchaba como la puerta recibía otro golpe.

"¿Cómo sabes que funcionara?"

"Es un animal, y a los animales no les gusta el fuego, simple" – Dijo esta.

"Me has convencido" – Dijo el hombre mientras se para y apoyaba en ella.

"¿Preparado?" – Preguntó esta con cierto brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

De un solo golpe más la criatura derribó la puerta para ya entrar y buscar a sus presas, pero lo que no se esperaba era que nada más poner un pie en el laboratorio justo delante de él estaba Anne apuntándole con el lanzallamas.

"¡Que te follen!" – Grito esta antes de apretar el gatillo y disparar un chorro de fuego directo contra la bestia. Al instante la criatura grito de dolor para volver por donde había venido.

"¡Bien! Ha funcionado" – Dijo el hombre – "Pero volverá"

"En ese caso, demosno prisa" – Dijo esta mientras salía.

Recorrieron aquel pasillo con toda la velocidad que podían, siempre alerta ya que la criatura podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

"Vamos" – Dijo esta mientras ayudaba al señor.

"Espera" – Le dijo este mientras la detenía – "Escucha"

Entonces ambos se quedaron en silencio y de pronto comenzaron a escuchar ruidos por encima de su cabeza.

"¡Está en la ventilación!" – Grito este.

Rápidamente la chica apunto el arma hacia la gran abertura que tenían a escasos metros de su cabeza para volver a disparar, cuando la llamarada impacto contra el interior del conducto se escuchó como la criatura chillaba de dolor seguido de un montón de ruidos por todo el conducto; a poca distancia de estos se cayó una escotilla y de ella salió la criatura que echando humo huyó lejos de ahí.

"¡Continuemos!" – Dijo Anne para seguir adelante.

Después de aquel segundo intento de ataque estos no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a la sala redonda, todo estaba demasiado calmado y eso no era bueno. Aquella calma no duro mucho, ya que del pasillo delante de ellos la criatura vino a toda velocidad hacia ellos, estaba vez a Anne no le dio el suficiente tiempo para apuntar y disparar ya que tenía al ser justo encima de ella; y aunque pudiera dispararle algo de fuego para alejarla de ambos, esta estaba lo suficientemente cerca para propiciarle un golpe que la tiro al suelo.

"Anne ¡Levanta!" – Dijo el doctor mientras socorría a la chica.

"Estoy bien" – Le dijo al hombre mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, aunque en realidad no era así esta se encontraba desorientada, le dolía el pecho y le costaba respirar, además todo le daba vueltas.

"Vamos ya queda poco" – Le dijo este mientras la ayudaba a caminar, pero nada más torcer por el pasillo volvieron a escucharlo.

"¡Joder no nos da un respiro!" – Dijo esta con cierto humor.

La pareja corrió todo lo que podía, ya no les quedaba casi nada, pero aun así la criatura les pisaba los talones por ello Anne optó por correr mientras miraba hacia atrás y disparar ráfagas de fuego con la intención de frenar algo a la bestia. El camino se estaba haciendo eterno, pero cuando esta en un momento dado miro la abertura por la que entró se alegró de saber que ya quedaba menos.

"¡Mira!" – Dijo el hombre y entonces esta al voltearse pudo ver como las puertas comenzaban a abrirse.

"¡Agachaos!" – Gritaron desde el otro lado.

Y sin pensárselo, Anne tiro a Oliver con ella al piso a la vez que la criatura intentaba atraparlos, inmediatamente se escuchó el fuerte ruido de varias ametralladoras disparando a la vez contra la criatura. Estos podían observar las luminosas ráfagas de balas que pasaban por encima de ellos para impactar contra aquel bicho, a la vez que este chillaba de dolor.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el tiroteo cesara y entonces estos sintieron como algo caía a sus pies.

"Compañía alto" – Se escuchó a lo lejos.

Poco a poco estos se fueron levantando para seguir caminando hasta por fin cruzar la bendita puerta.

"¡Papá!" – Se escuchó como gritaba Olette mientras emergía de entre las filas para correr en dirección a su padre y abrazarlo.

Anne miró conmovida la escena, pero ella tampoco se quedó atrás debido a que sin que se diese cuenta esta estaba siendo abrazada por cierto rubio el cual la apretaba contra su cuerpo con necesidad.

"¿En qué estabas pensando?" – La regaño Ventus con la voz entrecortada – "Casi te matan"

"Pero no lo hicieron" – Le dijo divertida pero rápidamente puso una mueca de dolor debido a que sus costillas ardían – "Bueno casi"

"Vamos a que te miren eso" – Le dijo mientras se la llevaba.

Pero antes de eso, Anne se dio la vuelta una última vez para observar el cadáver inerte de aquel ser, la verdad es que había sido una imprudencia por su parte todo lo que había hecho, pero ya no se podía hacer nada, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

* * *

Después de aquel incidente, el consejo decidió trasladar los experimentos del Wendigo lejos de la ciudad, a un antiguo complejo situado en las montañas de la isla de Alejandría. Por otro lado, ya había pasado un mes desde que Ven se había ido a aquella misión y como siempre Tamara no sabía nada de él, pero esta vez no podía preocuparse por él ya que tenía una cosa más importante en mente, la cual tenía que ver con cierto distrito de la ciudad.

La noche había caído y en el distrito de Meridian una chica se movía por las solitarias calles sin ser vista debido a que llevaba una de esas capaz de invisibilidad, esta anduvo un rato por aquellas desérticas calles hasta que finalmente llego a la plaza Kalahari. Atravesó la plaza hasta llegar al centro de esta y ocultarse detrás de la estatua del lugar, para sacar unos prismáticos y observar que no habían guardias en las compuertas de entrada al complejo.

Cuando vio que no habían moros en la costa, esta corrió el trayecto que le quedaba hasta las compuertas para teclear un código en el panel y abrirla, una vez hecho esto Tamara se adentró por el túnel que conectaba la plaza con el complejo, al salir de este la chica había llegado a la Bahía del Ahogado, que consistía en un lago artificial amurallado en el cual se encontraba una isla artificial en la que estaba un gran edificio en forma de cubo, de un acero tan negro como la noche. Dicho edificio, conocido como el Punto Alfa, era la antigua base del ejército, pero tras la construcción de Trinity había sido desmantelado. Se suponía que el lugar estaba abandonado pero dado los últimos movimientos que había habido en la zona, al parecer no era así.

Tam se acercó hasta el comienzo del puente para volver a observar con sus prismáticos para ver que por lo menos en el perímetro de seguridad no había nadie, esta había pirateado las cámaras para que dieran una imagen en bucle del lugar todo el tiempo que iba a estar ahí.

"Bien, parece que tengo vía libre" – Dijo mientras seguía observando.

"Y dime mon chéri, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?" – Dijo una voz en susurró detrás de ella, que hizo que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca.

Al instante la chica grito del susto, mientras se alejaba unos pasos de distancia a la vez que tiraba los binoculares, para luego darse la vuelta y quitarse la capucha y con ella el camuflaje para ver quién era. Y la persona que le había producido un infarto no era nadie más que Olette, la cual se encontraba detrás de ella mientras mordía una manzana,

"¡Se puede saber qué haces aquí!" – Le grito en voz baja - ¿Tú no estabas de misión con los demás?"

"Estaba, pero volví hace poco" – Le dijo tranquila mientras mordía su manzana – "Por cierto tú mejor dedícate a tu psicología, porque como espía eres pésima, no me ha costado nada seguirte sin que te dieces cuenta. Ahora responde a mi pregunta ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí a estas horas tan intempestivas?"

Tamara respiro profundamente no sabía si era buena o mala idea contarle a Olette lo que sabía, pero no le quedaba otra que hacerlo.

"Vale te lo diré, pero debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie"

"¡Palabrita de scout!" – Dijo esta mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho.

Tam suspiró – "Hará un par de meses por ahí, pillé a mi abuelo hablando con otro miembro del consejo hablando sobre un proyecto secreto, no llegué a escuchar mucho sólo que se llamaba Génesis y que el cristal estaba involucrado en él. Después de un tiempo espiando a mi abuelo descubrí mediante el sistema de cámaras que frecuentaba mucho este lugar y dado que menciono que Génesis se encontraba en un antiguo edificio de la ciudad y supuse que sería en este" – Le contó.

"¿Y has venido aquí a investigar verdad?" – Tam asintió – "¡Oh!" -Dijo Olette emocionada mientras daba pequeños saltitos – "Misión de espionaje"

"Vale sí, vamos" – Le dijo Tam.

Entonces ambas comenzaron a cruzar el puente y más o menos por la mitad del recorrido Olette se detuvo y miró hacia el cielo.

"¿Ocurre algo Olette?"

"Mira" – Dijo esta y cuando Tam levantó su cabeza observó como pasaban un escuadrón de zodiacs, que eran naves de guerra galácticas.

"¿No recuerdo que nadie autorizase algún despegue de zodiacs?" – Dijo esta – "Aquí hay algo que no cuadra"

"Seguro que no es nada importante, algún vuelo de prácticas nocturnas" – Le dijo Tam.

"Posiblemente" – Dijo esta no muy convencida del todo.

Después de aquella conversación ambas continuaron su camino hasta llegar al portón del perímetro de seguridad, esta se acercó a un lado de las grandes puertas para pulsar un botón y que de la pared apareciera un compartimiento, con un pequeño panel en su interior. Esta metió la clave maestra pero no ocurrió nada, en la pantalla aparecía acceso denegado, esta volvió a meter la clave, pero otra vez apareció aquel mensaje; ya un poco enfadada volvió a meter la clave esperando que la tercera fuese la vencida, pero otra vez apareció acceso denegado.

"¡Joder!" – Dijo esta mientras se daba la vuelta – "Parece que no quieren que nadie entre"

"Mi turno" – Dijo Olette mientras se acercaba a Tam para agarrarla por la cintura – "Sujétate" – Le dijo ella para luego apunta con su brazo y que de la armadura saliera disparado un gancho que se clavó sobre el portón. Al instante amabas fueron impulsadas hacia arriba.

Una vez que estaban arriba, Olette empleando la cuerda del gancho bajo en rapel con Tamara cargada a un lado como si fuese un saco de papas.

"Ha sido efectivo" – Dijo Tam mientras veía como Olette ponía una sonrisa de superioridad – "Ahora continuemos"

Entonces ambas chicas echaron a correr para en poco tiempo atravesar la zona de seguridad del complejo y mediante la misma técnica pasar por la segunda muralla del lugar, ya ambas se encontraban a los pies del edificio.

"Impresionante" – Dijo Olette mientras subían los escalones que conducían a la puerta principal - "Sólo esperemos que tu código si funcione esta vez"

"No vamos a tener tanta suerte" – Le dijo mientras veía como le volvía a denegar el acceso.

"¿Y ahora qué? Esta vez no creo que el gancho funcione"

"Tranquila no hará falta" - Le dijo mientras se hacía a un lado la capa, para dejar a la vista una pequeña mochila de la que saco una Tablet – "No quería usarlo antes por miedo a que nos descubrieran, pero ya que hemos llegado tan lejos, no me voy a rendir"

"¿Y cómo nos va a servir de ayuda eso?" – Le preguntó señalando al aparato.

"Espera y mira" – Entonces esta tecleó un par de cosas en el aparato para luego levantar la cabeza y mirar a la cámara de seguridad que estaba a un lado – "Virgil, ábrela" – Al instante la puerta se abrió. La cara de Olette era un poema.

"¿Cómo?"

"¿Sabes lo que es el súper intendente?"

"¿El qué?"

"De pequeña, después de lo ocurrido con el Wendigo y que Ventus se fuese, el abuelo creo una IA que se encargase de los procesos básicos de la ciudad, aunque en realidad era una forma de tenerme vigilada, pasado un tiempo lo relevó de sus funciones como mi cuidador… una pena, llegué a cogerle cariño… era mi carcelero, pero a la vez uno de mis dos únicos amigos"

"Pero si estaba bajo el control de tu abuelo, ¿No le avisara de lo que estamos haciendo?"

Tam la miró divertida – "Como te dije es mi amigo, no lo hará… además nada que no se pueda solucionar cambiando un par de células de información de aquí a allá y reiniciarlo"

"¿O sea que está bajo tu control?" – Le preguntó esta divertida.

"Está" – Afirmo Tam – "Lo que pasa es que, como te dije, no lo quería usar por miedo a que me pudiesen descubrir, pero visto lo visto me ha salido bien la jugada"

"Increíble ¿Y qué más puede hacer?"

"En realidad no mucho, cosas simples desde el punto de vista de una maquina" – Le dijo esta – "Pero desde el nuestro, ni te lo imaginas"

"¿Y en qué parte se encuentra?"

"A ti te lo voy a decir" – Le dijo Tam antes de entrar.

Una vez dentro, ambas recorrieron un extenso pasillo hasta que finalmente llegaron al centro de edificio, una enorme sala central compuesta por una enorme plataforma suspendida sobre un vació, la cual se sujetaba mediante cuatro columnas que conectaban con el techo del lugar.

"¿Esto es todo? No sé me espera algo más" – Dijo Olette mientras cruzaban el pequeño puente que conectaba el pasillo con la plataforma.

"Si están llevando a cabo algo a escondidas no lo van a tener a la vista" – Le dijo Tam.

"Buena observación" – Dijo Olette mientras recorría con su vista el lugar – "¿Qué crees que podría ser Génesis?"

"No lo sé, pero lo más probable es que sea un arma" – Le dijo esta mientras tecleaba cosas en la Tablet.

"¿Un arma? No digo que no, pero o sea para que más armas"

"Mi abuelo estos últimos meses ha estado bastante paranoico con el tema de los forasteros, tiene miedo de que estos sean capaces de llegar a Pangea y robar su preciado cristal así que no me extrañaría que estuviera en la búsqueda de una nueva arma"

"Los forasteros no son para tanto" – Dijo Olette mientras se acercaba al borde para apreciar el precipicio.

"Es verdad, tú los has vistos"

"Son personas normales como nosotros, sólo que viven en un sitio que se rige por unas reglas completamente diferentes a las nuestras"

"Ya, a mí también me sorprendió el hecho de descubrir que había sitios en los que la magia existiera y que fuese una parte tan fundamental de la vida de todos ellos" – Dijo mientras seguía tecleando cosas.

"Es todo tan psicodélico, o sea tenían animales parlantes y los sujetos con los que nos enfrentamos aparte de ser menos evolucionados de manera armamentística peleaban con algo cuanto menos peculiar… ¿Cómo lo llamaban? ¿Sable – llave? ¿Llave – Sable?" – Dijo pensativa.

"Interesante" – Dijo Tam, llamando la atención de la pelo castaña.

"¿Qué cosa?" – Preguntó esta acercándose.

"Mira" – Dijo enseñándole la Tablet – "Hay unos niveles de radiación bastante grandes aquí"

"Eso será el antiguo reactor nuclear de la instalación… alguien debería desmantelar ya ese trasto"

"Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero mira" – Dijo señalando un diagrama de barras – "Esta barra tan pequeña es la radiación procedente del generador, pero mira esta otra barra" – Dijo señalando una barra que superaba con creces a la del generador – "Sólo había visto algo así con la radiación cósmica"

"¿Y es peligroso?"

"No"

"¿Y cómo estás tan segura?"

"Porque si lo fuese, nada más haber puesto un pie en este lugar la radiación nos hubiese derretido"

"Vale si no nos mata es bueno" – Concluyó Olette.

"Al parecer viene toda de este punto" – Dijo señalando un punto que salía del mapa de la instalación.

"¿Una habitación secreta? Pero cómo accederemos si esta fuera del mapa del complejo"

"Virgil ¿Crees que nos puedes llevar hasta ahí?" – Preguntó esta, de repente las luces titilaron un par de veces – "Eso es que sí, vamos" – Le dijo a Olette.

Estas se dirigieron a uno de los ascensores de cristal que se situaban en las columnas, para una vez dentro dejar que las puertas se cerrasen y la IA se encargará de hacer el resto. Al instante, el ascensor comenzó a bajar a gran velocidad por el gran túnel hasta que llegó un punto en el que la plataforma desapareció de la vista de ambas, lo único que veían eran las líneas de luces que recorrían la pared.

"Mira" – Dijo Olette al ver suelo.

Ambas habían llegado al final de aquel túnel que consistía en una superficie en la que habían cuatro plataformas en las que descansaban los pilares y en medio una gran plataforma circular de la que brotaban grandes cables, que desde esta recorrían la superficie hacia la pared, y justo en medio de esta una estructura en forma de cúpula que tenía unas rendijas por las que brotaba una luz blanca.

"Eso es el reactor" – Dijo Tam.

"¿Lo qué esconden se encuentra aquí?"

Pero a Tam no le dio tiempo a decir algo ya que nada más tocar suelo, la plataforma comenzó a desfragmentarse y el pilar a retraerse para dar paso a un túnel de un diámetro algo más grande que el ascensor, el cual empezaron a recorrer.

"Así que esa es la forma de ocultarlo" – Dijo Tam – "Sea lo que sea que tienen, lo han puesto debajo del lugar para hacer creer que la radiación procede del generador y no de otra cosa"

Ambas no tardaron mucho tiempo en recorrer aquel túnel de acero pulido iluminado por una tenue luz azul celeste. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dando lugar a un extenso pasillo de forma romboidal, el cual estas comenzaron a recorrer.

"Mira" – Dijo Olette mientras señalaba hacia delante, ya que después de cruzar por la curva que hacia el pasillo ante ellas apareció una enorme puerta de acero – "¿Crees que Virgil podrá abrirla?" – Le preguntó cuando estaban justo delante de esta.

"No, aquí abajo ahí algo que le impide el acceso a Virgil"

"Un inhibidor, no querrán que nadie pueda acceder desde el exterior"

"Correcto, por lo que estamos solas" – Le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se acercaba al panel de la puerta.

"Para un día que salgo de casa sin los explosivos"

"¿Llevas explosivos contigo a donde sea que vayas?"

"Sí, nunca se saben cuándo te pueden hacer falta"

"Interesante argumento, aunque no nos van a hacer falta"

"¿Por qué?"

"Dado que este lugar no es conocido por nadie, es inaccesible y tienen ese inhibidor, no esperan que nadie ajeno al programa venga aquí" – Dijo mientras apretaba un botón y la puerta comenzaba a abrirse – "Se han confiado demasiado y no le pusieron contraseña"

La puerta se abrió para descubrir ante la mirada de las chicas, una inmensa sala en forma de esfera en la que justo en medio había una plataforma de cristal en forma de anillo. Las chicas comenzaron a cruzar la pasarela que conectaba con la plataforma, ambas iban despacio, mirando de un lado a otro el lugar; hasta que finalmente llegaron a un gran panel holográfico. Al instante Tamara comenzó a teclear en aquel panel en busca de lo que fuese que había aquí.

"¿Has hallado algo?"

"De momento sólo informes sobre Génesis, al parecer sí está aquí dentro, pero lo único que veo son simples datos acerca del proyecto"

"Hace demasiado frío aquí dentro" – Dijo Olette mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

"Sea lo que sea esto, desprende demasiado calor y por ello tiene las temperaturas del lugar tan bajas, para que no lo funda… mmm, que raro todos estos datos se parecen a los que una vez me enseño Will, pero eran sobre la formación de las estrellas"

"Hay una compuerta" – Dijo Olette pegada al borde de la plataforma y miraba el fondo del lugar – "En el centro hay una compuerta"

Entonces Tam se acercó a donde estaba Olette para mirar y en efecto, había una compuerta formada por placas triangulares.

"¿Crees que la puedes abrir?"

"Déjame ver" – Le dijo mientras volvía al panel y comenzaba a teclear.

Tras pasado un momento se escuchó un fuerte ruido y la compuerta comenzó abrirse, de esta inmediatamente comenzó a emerger una incandescente luz azul que segó a las chicas, pero una vez que el incandescente resplandor desapareció, ambas al ver lo que había emergido del interior del lugar y flotaba con gracia en medio de la habitación se quedaron con la boca abierta, no se lo creían. Olette se froto los ojos incrédula mientras que Tamara se pellizco para ver si era un sueño, pero el dolor le demostró que no.

"¿Eso es otro cristal?" – Dijo Olette con cara de póker.

"¡Qué que!" – Grito Tam, racionando por fin, para acercarse junto a Olette – "Es imposible"

"Pues eso que está flotando delante de nosotras lo es"

"Ahora todo tiene sentido, la gran cantidad de radiación, los datos físicos semejantes a los de una estrella, Génesis es un cristal" – Dijo Observando al nuevo cristal azul, de un tamaño más pequeño que el que ella conocía.

"¿Pero por qué tu abuelo está creando otro cristal?"

"No lo sé" – Dijo Tam con miedo al desconocer las intenciones de su abuelo – "Pero esto no es bueno, si ese cristal en plena formación se termina de desarrollar lo más probables es que sea empleando como arma debido a su gran poder" – Pero entonces Tam recordó las palabras de su abuelo – "Revival" – Dijo esta.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"La conversación que le escuché a mi abuelo, él dijo que Génesis debía funcionar porque si no lo hacía todos estaríamos perdidos, ya que algo llamado Revival se había salido de su control"

"¿Qué dices?" - Dijo Olette con miedo – "Tam esto no me gusta"

"A mí tampoco"

"Vayamosno de aquí"

"Vale, pero espera un momento" – Dijo mientras echaba a correr al panel para conectar su Tablet – "Necesito recopilar toda la información posible"

"Está bien, pero date prisa" – Le dijo.

Una vez que Tam ya tenía los datos, volvió a introducir el cristal en su lugar y a medida que este se iba ocultando ambas echaron a correr lejos de ahí, de vuelta al ascensor para de una vez por todas salir del complejo.

"No podemos decir nada de lo que hemos visto ahí… o por lo menos no todavía ¿De acuerdo?" – Le dijo Tam a Olette mientras cruzaban la puerta principal del edificio

"Sí" – Dijo esta.

"Necesito investigar esto más afondo" – Le dijo Tam mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Pero esta se paró un momento debido al silencio por parte de Olette y al darse la vuelta, la vio ahí quieta con cara de preocupación mirando hacia el horizonte. Entonces Tamara dirigió su vista hacia donde fuese que estaba viendo Olette, como la instalación se encontraba al norte de la ciudad, casi al final de esta, lo que se veía desde su posición era la ciudad y justo detrás de esta a lo lejos donde se suponía que estaba la isla de Alejandría la cual no se podía observar, pero si una extraña luz entre naranja y roja.

"¿Eso es fuego?" – Dijo Tam mientras seguía mirando la gran luz que se extendía por encima de estas.

De repente se vieron una serie de resplandores entre azul y violeta a lo lejos y al instante otra parte comenzó a iluminare debido a las llamas.

"¡Es un bombardeo de plasma!" – Grito Olette – "Tengo que ir a ver qué pasa Tam, adiós" – Dijo mientras echaba a correr para salir del complejo.

"**¿Un bombardeo de plasma?" – **Pensó Tam – **"¿Tendrá algo que ver con los zodiacs que vimos hará un rato?... Esto no puede ser bueno y no sé por qué siento que mi abuelo tiene algo que ver" **– Pensó esta mientras abandonaba el lugar.

* * *

Después de aquella noche Tam descubrió que lo que había presenciado fue la cristalización del antiguo complejo en el que se encontraba trabajando el padre de Olette junto a otros muchos científicos más así como los alrededores de dicha instalación, al parecer en la búsqueda de un agente que matase al Wendigo algo volvió a salir mal, la versión que dio el consejo a los ciudadanos fue que un infeccioso virus había escapado de los laboratorios y que como medida para que no se extendiera decidieron bombardear toda la zona. Así justificaron el poderoso bombardeo que dejo gran parte de la montaña en un estado similar al de una erupción.

Pero no convencida de esto Tamara investigo, y con la ayuda de Virgil, descubrió si era cierto que algo se había salido de control en el complejo, pero no era un virus, nadie lo sabía, al igual que fue mentira que no hubo ningún superviviente; al parecer el consejo, y principalmente su abuelo, ordenaron sellar el lugar independientemente de que hubiese gente viva aún y cubrir el lugar con un manto de plasma y fuego. Los habían dejado ahí a su suerte. Esto le hirvió la sangre a la chica, y aún más el descubrir que la orden no fue de todo el consejo sino de unos cuantos ¿No se suponía que las decisiones de este tipo tenían que ser tomadas con todos los miembros presentes?

Por otro lado, una de las más afectadas de esta tragedia había sido Olette cuando se enteró de que su padre había muerto en el bombardeo se hundió en una profunda depresión de la cual ya cada vez le costaba más levantar cabeza, Tam iba a su apartamento todos los días para ayudarla y cuando parecía que por fin esta iba a levantar cabeza siempre pasaba algo que la volvía a deprimir. Estuvieron así durante un mes, siempre un paso hacia delante pero luego cuatro a atrás y esta ya no sabía qué hacer para levantarle los ánimos a su amiga, esta se estaba auto consumiendo en la tristeza.

Tamara suspiró mientras se acostaba en su cama, era demasiado tarde, se había pasado todo el tiempo buscando una forma de curar a Olette, pero esto la estaba sobrepasando como profesional y persona… ¿Tal vez debería pediré ayuda a Anne? Ella sabría qué hacer, pero últimamente había estado desparecida de la vida política y de la ciudad, al parecer estaba viajando de un lado a otro del mundo llevando a cabo unas investigaciones sobre la geología del planeta, pero eso Tam no se lo tragaba a diferencia del consejo, que como sabían la tendencia de esta por investigarlo todo sólo se limitaron a sonreír y darle el visto bueno. Anne estaba tramando algo a escondidas.

De repente sintió como su móvil vibró – "Hablando de la reina de Roma" – Dijo esta mientras veía su mensaje, en el cual le decía que estaba de vuelta y pedía disculpas por estar desaparecida todo este tiempo, que tenían que verse un día que además Naminé estaba ansiosa por verla; también le dijo que Ven había regresado hoy mismo que tuvo la oportunidad de verlo y que estaba mucho mejor que hace dos meses. Tam sonrió al ver que su marido estaba mejor, al parecer el irse le había sentado bien y tampoco le dolió lo de que le hubiese vuelto y no la avisara, ya estaba acostumbrada.

Entonces la bombilla se encendió, si el resto del grupo omega había vuelto y lo más probable es que no supiesen nada de lo de la cristalización de la isla de Alejandría, estos pudiesen servir de ayuda a Olette, unos seres queridos que la apoyasen y entendiesen por lo que estaba pasando sería un paso adelante. Sin perder más tiempo esta se preparó para ir a Trinity que era donde más probablemente estuviese Ven y si acababan de volver de una misión tan larga estarían de celebración.

* * *

En poco tiempo esta había llegado a Trinity, cuando se trataba de la salud mental de su amiga no había tiempo que perder, y ahora se encontraba recorriendo de un lado a otro los largos y laberínticos pasillos del complejo. Al principio estaba perdida pero cuando comenzó a escuchar cierto barrullo supuso que esos serían todos los soldados de celebración así que se limitó a seguir el ruido. Hasta que de repente de una de las puertas del pasillo se abrió y de esta salieron salieron un par de caras conocidas.

Primero salió Jack quien llevaba de la mano a un chico que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Will, ambos lucían algo agitados y sus ropas estaban algo arrugadas. Entonces ambos se percataron de la chica que estaba delante de ellos, mirándoles extrañada.

"Oh tetas de azúcar cuanto tiempo sin verte" – Dijo este de forma despreocupada. Esta iba a decir algo, pero él la interrumpió – "Ventus está al final de este pasillo"

"No iba a decir eso" – Le dijo esta.

"Tampoco es que me importase mucho, si me disculpas tengo prisa… tengo un calentón que no veas y lo único que quiero es follarle el culo al hermoso chico aquí a mi lado" – Dijo este de forma tranquila y sin vergüenza alguna, mientras que por otro lado Will se puso como un tomate y oculto su rostro para no ver la mirada divertida de la chica.

"Jack imbécil" – Dijo este en un susurró

"No me seas tan vergonzoso ahora pequeñín, que hace un rato no parabas de gemir mi nombre ahí dentro mientras te la chupaba" – Le dijo el moreno divertido mientras veía como Will alcanzaba tonos aún más rojos y Tam ahogaba una risa.

"Bueno yo no os quito más tiempo, disfrutad de vuestra noche parejita" – Les dijo esta mientras pasaba, por un lado – "¡Ah!" – Dijo para darse la vuelta y volver a mirarlos – "Y Jack, se bondadoso que por lo que tengo entendido vas a ser su primera vez"

Lo último que vio antes de irse fue como los ojos de Jack emitían cierto brillo de lujuria a la vez que Will casi le daba un ataque. Le agradaba ver que hubiesen parejas que funcionaran, aunque nunca se imaginó que Will acabase con el capullo de Jack. Entonces esta se detuvo un momento para darse cuenta de que justamente Jack era uno de los que necesitaba para su plan.

"Mierda" – Dijo esta – "Bueno dejémosle disfrutar un rato y ya después lo buscaré" – Dijo para continuar su camino.

Después de recorrer el pasillo llegó a la enorme sala, más concretamente al nivel superior desde donde se podía ver todo el lugar, los soldados festejaban de forma animada su regreso a casa después de tan larga misión. La chica pudo ver entre tantos rostros a Drake, el cual charlaba animadamente junto a unos amigos mientras debes en cuando daba tragos a su cerveza; ya había encontrado a uno, sólo le faltaba su marido al cual buscaba con la mirada. Finalmente lo encontró, pero sintió como una sensación agridulce bañaba su cuerpo, ya que efectivamente los había visto, y fue algo que la alegró después de tanto tiempo, pero a la vez la enfureció debido a que lo vio en una esquina del lugar, algo retirado del resto de la multitud, comiéndole los morros a una cualquiera.

Esta sin más sacó el móvil y marcó su número con la mirada todavía clavada en la parejita que no le importaba para nada que las personas viesen como compartían saliva, el móvil sonaba y sonaba y esta vio como Ven se separaba un momento para mirar su móvil y sin más volver a guardarlo. Pero esta no se rindió, siguió llamando y llamando hasta que finamente Ventus se separó de la chica enfadado para coger el móvil y contestar.

"¿Sí?" – Dijo este fastidiado.

"Mira hacia delante y luego levanta la cabeza"

El chico hizo lo que esta ordeno para toparse con la cara de pocos amigos de Tamara, los ojos casi se le salieron de la órbita.

"Tam…"

"Quiero que en cinco minutos te reúnas conmigo, y traigas a Jack y Drake, en la sala de reuniones y esto no te lo pido, te lo ordeno como miembro del consejo, superior tuyo ¿Entendido?... cinco minutos Ventus" – Le recalcó – "Y más te vale acatarlo porque si no di adiós a nuestra mierda de matrimonio, y como sé que no te importa una mierda te juró que lo desvelaré todo sobre el bendito trato… tú mejor que nadie sabes quien de los dos va a perder más" – Le dijo para después cortar y marcharse.

Y justamente como había ordenado en cinco minutos Ventus se había presentado con los otros dos, esta se encontraba apoyada en la mesa de reuniones con los brazos cruzados observando a los tres chicos delante de ella.

"¿Se puede saber para qué coños no quieres ver tetas de azúcar?" – Le dijo Jack molesto. Este se encontraba vestido con una simple camisa de acillas y unos boxers, al parecer no le importaba andar semidesnudo por un complejo militar.

"Sabes que tengo nombre ¿No?" – Le preguntó arqueando una ceja – "Bueno como sea, os he convocado porque necesito vuestra ayuda"

"¿Para qué?" – Se atrevió a preguntar Ventus.

"Es un problema con Olette"

"¡Y para eso me has jodido el polvo!" – Dijo frustrado – "Que le den a Olette yo me voy"

"Quédate donde estas Jackson" – Le ordeno esta – "Es una orden de tu superior"

"¡Qué superior mío vas a hacer! Que seas un miembro del consejo no te convierte en ello" – Le dijo y esta arqueo una ceja – "Me largo" – Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

"Virgil cierra la puerta" – Ordenó e instantáneamente la puerta que Jack estaba a punto de cruzar se cerró a cal y canto, dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos.

"Vale soy todo oídos" – Dijo Jack volviendo a su lugar.

"A lo que iba, Olette se ha sumido en una profunda depresión de la que me ha sido imposible sacarla" – Le dijo.

"Nunca pensé oír que Olette se podía deprimir" – Dijo Drake.

"Pues sí está deprimida, y he pensado que, ya que estáis de vuelta, vuestra presencia podría ayudarla, sois la poca familia que le queda" – Dijo Tam.

Jack iba a decir algo, pero Ven le hizo una señal para que se callara – "¿Cómo que la poca familia que le queda?" – Le preguntó el rubio.

Tam respiró profundamente para después exhalar – "Veréis, hace un mes cuando todavía estabais de misión se produjo un bombardeo de plasma en una de las montañas de la isla de Alejandría" – Al instante los tres pusieron cara de preocupación – "Al parecer en la búsqueda por encontrar un agente que matase al Wendigo se desarrolló un virus altamente infeccioso que por motivos que desconozco consiguió escapar del complejo, el consejo por miedo a que este se propagara mandó unos zodiacs a cristalizar toda la zona del consejo y alrededores" – Dijo esta – "El padre de Olette era uno de los científicos líderes en la investigación… no hubo supervivientes"

"Dios mío" – Dijo Drake.

"Eso fue la versión que dio el consejo ¿No?" – Dijo Ventus, él sabía que cuando el consejo estaba detrás de una catástrofe había más mentiras que verdades en sus palabras. Tam asintió – "¿Y la extraoficial?"

La chica medito un momento, no sabía si decirlo o no, pero al final se decantó por contarla – "Yo tampoco me lo creí, por ello investigué y descubrí que no fue así, algo sí se descontrolo y era peligroso, pero no un virus, había posibilidades de un rescate, pero de las veintidós personas que conforman el consejo, cinco tomaron sin tener en cuenta a los restantes la decisión de que mejor no arriesgarse y mandaron naves a cerrar el lugar y limpiar la zona" – Cuando ella dijo eso, los tres chicos sintieron como su sangre hervía ¿Cómo era posible que el consejo sacrificara así a personas inocentes?

"Vamosno ya a verla" – Dijo Jack – "Ella nos necesita ahora más que nunca" – Los otros dos asintieron. Tam sonrió por lo visto.

Y así fue como estos se pusieron en marchar al rascacielos donde vivía Olette, el camino se hizo en completo silencio sólo hablaron cuando Tam les pidió que ni se les ocurriera decirle exactamente lo que había pasado con el bombardeo porque ella lo desconocía y aunque sabía que era correcto decirle la verdad, lo único que conseguirían era empeorar la situación.

Una vez que el grupo llego a la puerta del apartamento, Tam tecleo la clave de seguridad para entrar, todo estaba en completo silencio e iluminado únicamente por la luz que entraba de la calle, no había rastro de Olette por ningún lado lo cual no era nada bueno y menos en una persona en su estado.

"Esto no me gusta" – Susurró Jack – "Siento que me estoy metiendo en la boca del lobo"

"Tranquilo nada malo va a pasar" – Le dijo Drake no muy convencido de ello.

"¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?" – Se escuchó como pregunta una voz entre las sombras para luego encenderse las luces y aparecer Olette, sentada en el sofá, con un pijama de conejitos y empuñando una escopeta – "Casi os dejo como un colador" – Dijo para dejar la escopeta en el suelo.

"Olette mira quienes han venido a verte" – Dijo Tam.

"Hola chicos" – Dijo esta un tanto desganada

Tam iba a decir algo, pero Jack se adelantó directo a donde estaba la castaña para abrazarla y así levantarla del sofá.

"Ya no estás sola, nosotros estamos aquí para ti, eres nuestra hermana y nunca más te dejaremos sola" – Le susurró este mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

De repente se escuchó como la chica rompía a llorar fuertemente mientras enterraba la cabeza en el pecho del chico para corresponderle al abrazo, Jack por su parte se limitó a darle un beso en las sienes para luego consolarla. Tam no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la escena y lo único que hizo fue limitarse a quedarse atrás para ver como los otros dos restantes se unían al abrazo. Era un momento familiar bastante bonito donde ella era una intrusa por lo que decidió que era la hora de marcharse, tranquila, ya que sabía que Olette estaba en muy buenas manos.

* * *

La chica se encontraba observando la hermosa noche estrellada en la ciudad, sentada en el pequeño sillón que estaba debajo de su ventana; no podía conciliar el sueño ya que su mente no estaba tranquila. Debido a que principalmente no entendía por qué no lloró cuando vio cuando Ven la estaba engañando, es cierto que le dolió aquello, pero ahora por alguna extraña ya no le importaba, sería porque después de casi de dos años de un insufrible matrimonio ya se había acostumbrado a todo esto o porque en realidad era una estúpida enamorada de un chico que le demostraba lo contrario y ella seguía creyendo que todo podía cambiar a mejor.

Pero esta no pudo continuar inmersa en sus pensamientos porque el sonido de una puerta abriéndose la devolvió a la realidad, rápidamente esta se hizo la dormida ya que no tenía ganas de entablar una conversación con Ventus. Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a su posición hasta detenerse justo delante de ella, no le hacía falta abrir los ojos para saber que este la estaba observando, pero lo que no pudo notar es que este sonreía al hacerlo. De repente escuchó nuevos pasos y una puerta que se cerraba, por lo que pudo volver a abrir los ojos y entonces oyó el agua de la ducha.

Esta volvió a mirar el cielo mientras volvía a pensar en este caso qué era lo que la seguía manteniendo en este agujero negro de infelicidad, era cierto que con respecto al primer año de casados la cosa había cambiado un poco, pero de verdad valía la pena para seguir aguantando todo esto.

De repente volvió a escuchar pasos dentro del baño y rápidamente se volvió a hacer la dormida cuando escuchó como Ven salía del baño, seguro que este se iría a la cama, pero como había dicho prefería fingir para no tener que interactuar con este. Aunque la realidad fue completamente otra, ya que oyó como este se aceraba de nuevo a ella.

Al instante sintió como su cuerpo era movido por el chico y al estar fingiendo dormir esta se limitó a hacer como si todo aquello fuese ajeno a ella para que no la descubriesen, lo que el muchacho hizo fue sentarse en el lugar que estaba ella, poniendo a la chica entre sus piernas, apoyada en su pecho y abrazarla por la cintura. Tam se petrifico ante aquello, el tacto de su cuerpo con el de él era frio y húmedo como consecuencia del agua; por otro lado, el muchacho hundió su cara en el cuello para depositar pequeños besos en este mientras su nariz acariciaba la fina piel de la chica. Esto produjo una corriente eléctrica que surcó a la chica de los pies a la cabeza. Pero la cosa no acabo ahí, ya que este en busca de más contacto introdujo sus manos por debajo de la camisa de esta para poder sentir así su cálida piel.

"Crees que no sé qué estás despierta" – Le susurró este al oído divertido.

"Vale me has pillado" – Le dijo esta, intentando ocultar sus nervios ya que la situación la estaba sobrepasando.

"Lo siento" – Le dijo este – "Soy un maldito imbécil por todo lo que te he hecho pasar durante todo este tiempo, pero es que pensé que sería capaz de afrontar todo lo nuevo que estaba por venir, pero al final todo lo que ha pasado durante este tiempo acabó superando mis capacidades y al final lo único que hacía era intentar evadir la realidad, lo cual fue una forma bastante errónea de afrontar las cosas; y al final tú fuiste a la que más perjudique"

Tam no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Ventus se estaba disculpando por todo el sufrimiento que le había hecho pasar durante estos casi dos años de matrimonio.

"Y con respecto a lo de hoy, no tiene perdón alguno lo que te hice, traicioné tu confianza, pero no sé qué me paso, había bebido demasiado y acabé perdiendo el norte, vi en esa chica la posibilidad de hacer todas las cosas que…" – Este se detuvo un momento parecía algo avergonzado por lo que iba a decir – "Todas las cosas que deseo hacer contigo" – Susurró el chico algo rojo. Tama también se puso roja al saber a lo que se refería Ventus – "Así que perdona Tam, lo siento por no saber apreciar lo que ya tenía y desearía que me dieces otra oportunidad; por favor"

La chica se tomó su tiempo para pensar en todo lo que había dicho Ventus, todo había sido dicho con la mayor sinceridad y culpa posible, tal vez esta era la señal que ella tanto esperaba, por lo que respirando profundamente se dio la vuelta para mirar al chico a los ojos – "La verdad Ventus después de todo las miserias que me has hecho pasar la más lógico sería mandarte a la mierda y acabar con esto" – Hizo una pausa – "Pero eso sería lo más fácil, tú te has dado cuenta de tus errores y quieres enmendarlos, eso es un comienzo; en cambio yo podría decir que quiero acabar con todo esto ya. Pero como te dije eso sería lo más fácil… Creo que en la vida todo ocurre por una razón, todo son lecciones, al fin y al cabo, y creo que mi lección ahora es que cuando la vida te da limones has limonada, y eso es lo que yo estoy dispuesta a hacer dado que yo sí quiero que esto funcione al igual que tú" – Le dijo esta – "Así que sí Ven, estoy dispuesta a perdonarte y darte una segunda oportunidad"

"Gracias" – Le dijo este.

"Pero ten en cuenta que será la última" – Le dijo mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice. Este asintió y la chica sonrió.

Entonces los ojos del muchacho pasaron de los ojos de la chica a sus finos y delicados, pero, a la vez, jugosos labios para sin permiso alguno atraparlos entre los suyos; al mismo tiempo que posicionaba sus manos en los pómulos de la muchacha, para evitar así que se separasen. Era un beso relajado, en el que sus labios se movían de forma coordina, disfrutando del momento, pero a la vez en él se transmitía una incontable pasión y amor. Ambos se necesitaban.

Cuando se separaron, se quedaron un momento mirándose hasta que fue la chica quien decidió romper el contacto visual sólo para darse cuenta de una cosa, en todo el momento que esta estuvo con los ojos cerrados no se percató de que Ven iba vestido únicamente con unos boxers, su cuerpo todavía estaba algo húmedo y su pelo algo caído debido al agua. Esta se sonrojo debido a la vista del bien formado y desnudo pecho del muchacho, era la primera vez que lo veía.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" – Le preguntó este divertido con cierto tono pícaro. Esta por su parte desvió la mirada avergonzada – "Por cierto, la mañana después de nuestra boda me quedé un momento viéndote dormir y descubrí la pequeña sorpresa que me tenías preparada… no sabía lo bien que te podía sentar el encaje negro" – Tam se puso todavía más roja y Ven se rio – "Adoro ver como te sonrojas" – Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

"A mí no" – Le dijo esta.

Sin perder más tiempo Ventus volvió a atacar los labios de la chica, pero esta vez de una forma desesperada, casi como si se tratase de un animal hambriento, por otro lado, Tamara no se hizo de rogar ya que esta también correspondió de forma casi inmediata al beso de este. Era un beso apasionado, como si ambos necesitaran aquel contacto para su supervivencia.

A su vez, Ventus agarro a Tam por la cintura y la levantó para ir directos a la cama, esta por su parte tuvo que agarrarse al cuello y cintura del muchacho por miedo a caer. Una vez en la cama Ventus se dejó caer quedando ella abajo y él arriba para luego separarse por la necesidad vital de respirar, pero no fue una separación completa, ya que el joven mordió el labio inferior de la muchacha y esta no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido.

"Es hora de recuperar nuestra noche de bodas" – Le susurró para volverá catar un poco más los labios de esta.

Una vez que el joven se aburrió de sus labios fue directo a su cuello para dejar un rastro de besos y saliva por todo este hasta que finalmente comenzó a llegar al escote de la chica, por su parte a Tam debes en cuando se le escapaban gemidos, le gustaba lo que Ventus estaba haciendo, era bonito que la tratase como una especie de princesa… pero ella necesitaba más.

"¿Alguna vez has visto actuar a una princesa como una maldita perra?" – Le susurró pícaramente a la vez que le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

Ventus quedó un poco desconcertado al principio, pero al final comprendió las intenciones de la chica cuando esta lo empujo para hacer un cambio de posiciones, quedando ella arriba y él abajo.

"Tam" – Susurró este excitado ya que la chica se había sentado en un lugar bastante sensible.

"Shhh" – Le dijo esta mientras ponía su dedo índice delante de sus labios – "Quiero sentirte crecer debajo de mí" – Le dijo mientras palpaba el pecho del muchacho y a la vez movía sus caderas para restregar su lindo trasero contra la proveniente erección del muchacho sólo para agrandarla todavía más. Este no podía evitar gemir ante el roce y lo único que quería era que las ropas desaparecieran para que fuese un contacto piel con piel – "Eso es Veni, ahora tengo yo el control" - Le susurro mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus caderas a la vez que mordía uno de los pezones del chico. Esto lo único que consiguió fue exitarlo todavía más. El joven desconocía esta faceta de la chica ¿En qué momento la Tamara tímida y vergonzosa que conocía fue sustituida por esta?... pero tampoco era algo que le desagradara.

En un momento dado esta se quitó la camisa para dejar a la vista a sus dos grandes pechos – "¿Te gusta lo que ves?" – Le preguntó esta ahora, mientras jugaba con su pelo de forma inocente, pero a la vez soltando un aura de travesura. Al instante al chico se le hizo la boca agua al ver aquellas preciosidades.

"Tamara…" – Iba a decir algo pera esta la interrumpió.

"Menos conversación y más tocar mi cuerpo"

Sin rechistar el joven obedeció las ordenes de la chica y levantándose, para hacer que ambos quedaran sentados en la cama, comenzó a juguetear con los hermosos pechos de la chica. Esta no pudo evitar suspirar al sentir todas las caricias que él propiciaba en sus dos pequeñas, por otro lado, este se encontraba hipnotizado chupando uno de los senos mientras acariciaba el otro para luego cambiar y así sucesivamente, ahora entendía porque Jack la había apodado tetas de azúcar, en un momento dado de excitación este mordió uno de los pezones de la muchacha; haciendo que esta gimiese bastante fuerte a la vez que arqueaba la espalda.

Aquellas caricias cesaron cuando esta separó al muchacho de sus pechos, quedando únicamente unidos por un hilo de saliva, para luego levantar su cara y hacer que la mirase, este vio la cara lujuria y picardía que tenía la chica y supo que algo estaba tramando. Y efectivamente fue así cuando esta introdujo su mano en el bóxer del muchacho para poder tocar lo que momentos antes había hecho crecer, esta quería ver la cara que ponía Ventus mientras esta acariciaba de arriaba abajo su grueso mástil, la cara de placer que este ponía la excitaban al saber que ella estaba ocasionando esto en él, en el frio y serio capitán del ejército de Aldebarán, el cual ahora se estaba derritiendo ante sus caricias.

Pero cuando vio que al aumentar la velocidad de las caricias este se mordió los labios para evitar gemir, esta paró para en su lugar apretar con fuerza al pequeño amigo de Ventus; este por su parte abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y mordía más fuerte sus labios para evitar dejar escapar un quejido de dolor.

"Como vuelvas a evitar gemir la cosa no acabara bien para este pequeñín" – Le susurró esta al oído para seguir masturbándole a la vez que iba a su cuello para dejarle una marca.

Por su parte, Ven se limitó a envolver sus brazos alrededor de la chica para disfrutar de lo que esta estaba causando en su cuerpo, seguía sin creerse en lo que se había convertido su princesa, además se avergonzaba del estado en que esta lo tenía, ella había asumido el control de la situación y ahora era la que mandaba.

"Tam" – Gimió este.

"¿Sí?" – Ronroneó esta mientras iba dejando marcas por su cuerpo.

"Si sigues haciendo eso" – Dijo entre gemidos ya que la chica aumentó la velocidad - "No aguantare más"

"¿Enserió?" – Dijo esta inocente mientras aumentaba más la velocidad.

"¡Joder Tam! ¡Me voy a correr!" – Grito este cuando sintió que ya estaba a punto de venirse en la mano de la chica. Pero esto no fue así ya que esta paró de masturbarlo al instante y apretó con fuerza entre el glande y el resto de su polla, evitando que este estallará. Al instante el chico se le quedó mirando, alucinando por lo que esta acababa de hacer.

"Todavía no te has ganado ese derecho" – Le dijo esta mientras sacaba su mano del bóxer del chaval para luego comenzar a lamer, delante de este, los restos de líquido preseminal. Esto no hizo más que excitar todavía más a Ven – "Se acabaron los preliminares Veni" – Dijo mientras se acercaba a una de sus orejas – "Quiero sentirte dentro de mí ya" – Le ordeno a la vez que metía su lengua dentro del oído de este, produciendo una descarga por todo el cuerpo del chico.

La temperatura no había hecho más que aumentar y ambos sabían lo próximo que iba a pasar, por ello con aquellas declaraciones por parte de una chica que lo miraba con unos ojos oscurecidos por la pasión, Ventus entendió que ella le estaba dando algo de control ahora.

Este se limitó a acostarla en la cama para volver a posicionarse encima de esta, apoyando su peso en sus brazos para así besar de nuevo aquellos labios que tanto lo volvían loco.

"¿Preparada?" – Le preguntó este mientras se desnudaba para luego hacer lo mismo con ella, dejando a la vista su hermoso y chorreante jardín de las delicias.

Pero antes de llegar al momento cumbre Ven decidió alargar un poco más lo preliminares debido a que la tentación de probar la fruta prohibida de la chica se hizo incontrolable, por ello no pudo evitar llevar su rostro en aquel hermoso jardín, para probar aquella prohibida pieza, hundiéndose así en el pecado.

Tam suspiró al sentir aquella intrusa lengua surcar y acariciar su delicada intimidad – "No sabía que fuese tan goloso" – Le dijo esta divertida entre suspiros.

Entonces este levantó su rostro para verla, sus ojos segados por la pasión y su boca manchada con el jugo de amante – "Tú me haces así" – Le dijo de forma ronca para seguir disfrutando de la intimidad de la chica. De repente Tam sintió una serie de pequeñas descargas por todo su cuerpo al sentir como este la penetraba con su hábil lengua, dichas corrientes la volvieron loca a la vez que hacían que arquease su cuerpo.

Después de aquella holeada de placer esta se desesperó todavía más, su cuerpo ardía y lo único que podía pensar era en sentir en a Ven dentro de ella de una vez por todas, por lo que sin más llevo su mano a la cabeza del chico para agarrar sus pelos fuertemente y tirar de este hacia arriba; por otro lado, este no pudo evitar gruñir.

"Ya" – Ordeno esta y Ven no pudo evitar sonreír ante la impaciencia de esta.

"Como órdenes" – Dijo este mientras volvía a posicionarse encima de esta, colocando la punta de su palpitante polla en la entrada de esta, para debes en cuando frotarla, haciendo así que la chica gimiese su nombre.

Sin pedir permiso este introdujo su miembro en ella, de forma lenta ya que sabía que era su primera vez y quería ser cuidadoso, por otro lado, la chica no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y morder fuertemente el hombro del chico para evitar gritar del dolor a la vez que clavaba sus uñas en su espalda. Ven gimió de forma ronca mientras se hundía en esta, las paredes de su interior eran tan estrechas que la forma en que apretaban su miembro lo volvían loco. Para cuando ya había entrado completamente, se quedó un momento quieto para dejarla que se acostumbrara.

"Dios no sabes que algo duele de veras hasta que lo vives en tus propias carnes" – Dijo esta y Ven ser río para luego darle pequeños mordiscos por todo el cuello para que así se distrajera del dolor – "Ya puedes" – Le dijo esta.

El chico comenzó a moverse muy lentamente por miedo a hacerle daño y es cierto que a la chica le dolió un poco cuando comenzó a moverse, pero aquel dolor desapareció como por arte de magia para ser sustituido por el placer, a medida que Ventus iba cogiendo ritmo esta se limitó a gemir el nombre de este a la vez que pedía por una mayor velocidad. Ya no era consiente, el rose de sus cuerpos producía unas descargas que la volvieron completamente loca, irracional, por lo que se dejó llevar por el placer, por sus deseos más carnales.

En un momento dado esta lo empujo para cambiar de posiciones, ahora el abajo y ella arriba, y sin perder más tiempo se sentó sobre la polla de Ventus a la vez que agarraba las manos de este para llevarlas a sus pechos y así comenzar a moverse arriba de este con rapidez. Ventus, por su parte, después de divertirse acariciando los redondeados senos de la chica y gimiendo al sentir como Tam lo cabalgaba, decidió erguirse para quedar sentado en la cama y atacar los labios de la chica; ahogando así sus gemidos.

Sus lenguas se movían de forma descontrolada, luchando por el control hasta que Ventus fue el que finalmente logró aquel control en aquella gran descontrolada situación, pero Tam no iba a dejar las cosas así ya que cuando se separaron para recuperar el aliento, esta volvió a sus labios, pero esta vez para apresar el labio inferior del chico y morderlo y luego tirar de este. Al instante el chico gimió debido al momentáneo dolor y al ver a la chica, observó como esta se relamía los labios con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Nuevamente esta volvió a empujarlo para acostarlo y salir de él – "Quiero ser obscena" – Le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar en una posición a cuatro patas, Ventus quedo embobado al ver justo delante de sus ojos el culo de Tam en pompa, su polla no hizo más que palpitar ante las suculentas vistas – "Pero ni se te ocurra por el culo" – Le recalcó esta.

Este hizo un puchero, pero a la vez se rio – "Está bien, por el culo no" – Dijo mientras se colocaba detrás de ella, masajeando su miembro mientras seguía gozando de aquellas hermosas vistas, Tamara a cuatro patas, con su lindo trasero, apuntando hacia él, la espalda arqueada con todo su largo y castaño cabello desperdigado por esta.

"¿Acaso esperas una invitación?" – Le preguntó esta exasperada.

"Tranquila" – Le dijo este divertido – "Sólo disfrutaba de las vistas" – Le dijo para luego darle una nalgada, seguido a esto el rubio acarició la punta de su polla con la entrada de la chica, para desesperarla hasta que finalmente entro de una sola estocada en esta, al instante ambos gimieron ante la intensificación del placer. En aquella posición el contacto era mucho mayor.

Sin más, Ventus agarró las caderas de la chica para comenzar a embestirla haciendo que por su parte esta gimiera de forma descontrolada, dichos gemidos volvían loco al chico haciendo que cada vez aumentara más la velocidad de las embestidas, hasta tal punto que sintió como un calor en comenzaba a acumularse en su vientre, eso fue una señal de lo que estaba por venir.

"Tam" – Dijo entre suspiros – "Me voy a correr" – Le dijo mientras seguía aumentando la velocidad de las penetraciones.

"Yo tampoco creo que aguante mucho más" – Le dijo esta.

Y así fue, ya que después de un par de embestidas más la chica llego a su clímax, haciendo que las paredes de su interior apretaran al miembro del rubio y haciendo que este no pudiese aguantar más. Por lo que rápidamente agarro el pelo de esta y tiro de ella para levantarla y así pegarla a su cuerpo, una vez así la abrazo y mordió con fuerza la curvatura de su cuello a la vez que daba la última envestida antes de liberar dentro de ella toda su esencia; Tam, por otro lado, gimió ante lo hecho por el chico a la vez que sentía como su interior era llenado por aquel cálido líquido.

Ambos se dejaron caer en la cama, agotados, mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban, Ventus atrajo a la chica hacia él para después abrazarla.

"Te quiero" – Le susurro este para darle un casto beso y así ambos caer dormidos.

* * *

Después de aquella noche de pasión, la relación entre ambos mejoro de forma considerable, Ventus se había tomado enserio lo de la última oportunidad que esta le había dado, durante todo el tiempo que paso desde la noche en que hicieron el amor, concretamente tres meses, este quiso recompensarla por todas las penurias que le había hecho pasar, esto a ella le agrado pero lo que de verdad quería era simplemente pasar tiempo de calidad con su marido y que el amor que ella le daba fuese correspondido.

El rubio iba de regreso a su apartamento con un gran ramo de rosas rojas en la mano, hoy era el aniversario de bodas, no se podía creer que ya hubiesen pasado dos años desde que se casaron, dos años que habían resultado como una montaña rusa especialmente para la chica por su culpa, pero estaba dispuesto a enmendarlo todo; la verdad es que desde aquella noche hace tres meses atrás donde ambos hicieron el amor por primera vez su relación se había redefinido hacia algo mejor. Le habían dado una segunda oportunidad y no podía fastidiarla, por se había encargado de recompensar a su esposa por todo lo que la había hecho pasar, aunque ella le dijese que no hacía falta que con el simple hecho de pasar tiempo de calidad y que su amor fuese correspondido ya era más que suficiente.

Este llego a la puerta de su hogar para nada más abrirla encontrase con la figura de Anne y Olette paradas delante de la puerta.

"¿Qué ocurre?" – Preguntó este al ver la cara de preocupación de ambas.

"Vinimos a hacerle una vista a Tam y cuando entramos no había nadie…" – Dijo Olette.

"Espera… ¿Cómo entrasteis sino había nadie?"

"Secretos de chica" - Dijo Olette rápidamente.

"Al caso, que íbamos a irnos, pero de repente escuchamos unos sollozos procedentes del baño, era ella… llevamos una hora intentado convencerla de que salga" – Dijo Anne.

Ventus dejó el ramo a un lado para acercarse a la puerta – "¿Tamara?" – Preguntó.

"¡Ven!" – Dijo esta sorprendida al parecer no se esperaba que él apareciera.

"Tam, por favor habré la puerta" – Le pidió este preocupado.

"No… por favor váyanse… estoy bien" – Dijo con la voz quebrada, demostrando justo lo contrario.

"Tenemos que abrir la puerta" – Dijo este a ambas.

"Lo hemos intentado, pero es imposible" – Dijo Olette.

"Al parecer el superintendente la está bloqueando" – Dijo Anne.

"¿El qué?" – Dijo este.

"Es largo de contar, ya te lo explicaremos después" – Dijo Olette.

"Hemos ideado una forma de abrir la puerta" – Dijo Anne

Entonces Olette que estaba detrás de ella, sacó una pequeña esfera metálica con partes anaranjadas.

"¡Pensáis volar la puerta!" – Grito este escandalizado y Anne rápidamente le tapó la boca.

"Sólo vamos a volar los circuitos de la puerta" – Le dijo esta.

"Es una pequeña explosión controlada" – Le dijo Olette mientras iba a la puerta y colocaba el explosivo en los circuitos.

"Sé que no es la mejor opción, pero créeme cuando te digo que es lo único que nos queda, lo hemos intentando todo para hacerla salir… además ahora está más tranquila pero antes estaba llorando" – Le dijo Anne todavía tapando su boca.

Ven se tomó su tiempo para pensar, no quería hacerlo por la fuerza, pero estaba demasiado preocupado por su esposa por lo que al final acabó asintiendo.

"Actívala" – Ordeno Anne.

"A sus órdenes" – Dijo esta mientras pegaba el aparato en el marco y pulsaba un botón – "Alejaos" – Dijo esta mientras echaba a correr lejos de ahí seguida de los otros dos. Al instante el dispositivo produjo una pequeña explosión que daño por completo los circuitos de la puerta.

Una vez que el humo desapareció, Olette y Ventus se pusieron a ambos lados de la puerta automática para tirar y así abrirla, la primera que pasó fue Anne seguida de los otros dos.

"Por favor iros" – Dijo la chica nada más verlos entrar, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Cuando por fin pudieron ver a Tamara, estos se quedaron helados, esta estaba sentada en la bañera, con parte de su vestido, piernas y el suelo del lugar manchados de sangre. A su vez había pequeños rastros de sangre por el baño.

"Tam" – Dijo Ven alarmado.

"Iba a ser una sorpresa" – Dijo esta agarrándose el vientre – "Lo sabía desde hace tres meses, pero quería esperar y darte la sorpresa por nuestro aniversario" – Dijo – "Pero esta mañana nada más levantarme sentí como si me clavasen un puñal… dolía demasiado, corrí al baño y entonces vi como la sangre manchaba mis piernas y… y al sentarme aquí…" – No pudo continuar ya que se le quebró la voz – "¿No entendiendo qué pudo salir mal?" – Se preguntó desconcertada mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro.

"Ventus, Olette, por favor marchaos" – Ordeno a Anne.

Ven iba a rechistar por lo dicho, pero sintió como Olette lo apretaba del brazo y al ver la cara que le daba la chica, no le quedó otra que aceptarlo y marcharse junto a ella, para dejarles algo de intimidad. Una vez solas, Anne se acercó a Tam, para sentarse en el suelo y abrazar a la chica la cual al instante comenzó a llorar.

Lo primordial ahora era consolarla ya después se encargaría de hablar con ella, pero ahora esta necesitaba desahogarse. También entendía que Ven quisiera quedarse, pero no lo podía hacer, ya que, aunque no fuese su culpa debido a como se encontraba ahora la pobre Tamara su presencia sólo conseguiría perjudicarla más que ayudarla.

"Por un momento me había hecho a la idea de que sería madre y en vez de asustarme me alegraba… pero ahora todo se ha esfumado" – Dijo mirando los rastros de sangre de sus manos – "Sigo sin saber el por qué de esto"

"Tranquila tesoro" – Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda – "A veces las cosas ocurren porque sí y nosotros no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo"

"¿Tú crees?" – Le dijo esta con absorta en la mirada de sus ensangrentadas manos con un hilo de voz.

"Me gusta pensar que todo en la vida ocurre por un determinado motivo" – Le dijo esta para animarla.

"Es mejor que pensar que la vida es una zorra sin corazón que te arrebata tus sueños, tus deseos… lo que más quieres y aprecias cuando le venga en gana sin importarle tu sufrimiento" – Dijo esta fría y al instante la rubia sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón.

Esta suspiro, para mirar a la chica – "Eso es una visión bastante pesimista de la vida cariño, es cierto que ahora sólo vez el lado más oscuro de esta, lo sé porque yo también lo vi, pero al igual que hay oscuridad también hay luz… todos esos hermosos momentos que tiene la vida, que no llenan de alegría y gozo conforman esa luz. Pero en esto consiste la vida tesoro, hay que vivir tanto la luz como la oscuridad, porque ello es el precio que todos tenemos que pagar por existir… existir, vivir, se basa en la alegría y la tristeza… en la luz y oscuridad, y a nosotros no nos queda más que aceptarlo, pero siempre con la cabeza bien alta" – Le dijo Anne y entonces la chica sonrió.

* * *

Tam se encontraba en los jardines del Prismodium cavando un pequeño agujero con sus propias manos, para cuando acabo de escavar esta cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente mientras sentía como el viento la acariciaba para luego abrirlos y observar por un momento el cielo, mirando como las nubes recorrían aquella inmensidad mecidas por el viento.

"**La vida es alegría y tristeza… luz y oscuridad" – **Pensó esta mientras se daba la vuelta para agarrar una pequeña caja y observarla por un momento. Una pequeña lágrima saltó de sus ojos para caer en aquella pequeña caja. Respirando profundamente y luego exhaló, esta introdujo la caja en la fría tierra para luego cubrirla con un poco de tierra; seguido a esto sacó una pequeña bellota de su bolsillo para ponerla ahí y finalmente cubrirlo todo – "Te convertirás en un gran roble" – Dijo esta.

Seguido a esto, Tam se incorporó para mirar al pequeño montículo de tierra, escuchó unos pasos y al mirar por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a su marido que observó callado la pequeña montaña de tierra para luego pasar su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y depositar un beso en sus sienes. Esta cerró los ojos, ante el contacto, esto la había conseguido relajar algo.

"Tranquila, todo saldrá bien" – Le susurró este al oído – "Lo superaremos"

Entonces la pareja sintió como también se acercaban Anne y Olette, que en todo momento se habían mantenido alejadas, al igual que Ven en un principio, para dejar que Tam enterrará a su bebe. Ahora todos observaban el pequeño montículo de tierra, en completo silencio.

Pero aquel silencio no duro mucho tiempo cuando de repente todo comenzó a temblar. Algo iba mal.

"¡Qué está pasando!" – Dijo Olette asustada debido a la brutalidad con la que temblaban las cosas.

"¡Un terremoto!" – Dijo Ventus.

"Es geológicamente imposible" – Dijo Anne.

"¡Mami!" – Se escuchó como gritaba la pequeña Naminé mientras corría asustada hacia su madre para abrazarse a su pierna con fuerza.

"Tranquila Tesoro, no tengas miedo" – Le dijo esta mientras agarraba a la niña.

"Mira" – Le dijo la pequeña mientras señalaba hacia al cielo.

Anne levantó la cabeza para ver lo que estaba señalando su hija, y entonces lo vio. En lo más alto del rascacielos, las nubes se arremolinaban alrededor del cristal el cual lucia alterado.

"¡El cristal!" – Dijo Tam – "Es el que estaba provocando todo esto"

"¡Qué demonios le pasa a ese trasto!" – Grito Olette.

De repente el cristal comenzó a brillar con una mayor intensidad a la vez que se alteraba todavía más a la vez que hacía que el suelo temblara de forma mucho más violenta, hasta que finalmente los temblores se pararon de forma inmediata para luego el cristal disparar un pul de energía, en forma de onda, que disipo cualquier nube del cielo de la ciudad, a la vez que producía una fuerte sacudida que tiro a todos al suelo.

"¡Tam!" – Dijo Ventus mientras se paraba rápidamente para correr hacia esta y ayudarla.

"Estoy bien tranquilo" – Le dijo esta mientras se ayudaba de este para levantarse – "¿Naminé, Anne, Olette?" – Preguntó esta preocupada.

"Estamos bien" – Dijo Anne con Naminé a un lado mientras ayudaba a Olette.

"¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?" – Dijo Olette mirando hacia el cristal, el cual ahora estaba tranquilo.

"No tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos de eso ahora Olette, tenemos que ir al cuartel y organizar equipos de ayuda, no sabemos cómo ha podido afectar esto a la ciudad" – Dijo Ventus.

"Tienes razón, vamos" – Dijo esta y entonces ambos se pusieron en marcha, dejando solas a las tres.

"Esto no puede ser nada bueno" – Dijo Anne mientras miraba hacia el cielo y a la vez apretaba el agarre de la mano de su hija para tranquilizarla, ya que estaba temblando.

* * *

Aquel extraño acontecimiento había marcado un antes y un después en la historia de la ciudad, nadie sabía lo por qué el cristal había hecho eso y mucho menos que lo había provocado, por ello todos los estudios científicos fueron dirigidos en averiguar el por qué de aquel extraño acontecimiento. Por otro lado, si bien era cierto ciudad no sufrió ningún daño grave, sólo unos cuantos desperfectos en las zonas más cercanas al cristal, los ciudadanos estaban realmente asustados del cristal ya que, si el mismo consejo desconocía las causas de aquello, nadie les podía asegurar que eso no volviera a ocurrir. Por ello el consejo tomo la iniciativa de que cada miembro llevara a cabo algún tipo de tarea que sirviese para disminuir el miedo entre los ciudadanos.

Y precisamente la tarea que le toco a Tam, la cual era destinada a la infancia y encargada por su propio abuelo, era la redacción de un pequeño cuento que hablase sobre la ciudad, la grandeza de esta, sus habitantes y demás cosas, pero principalmente centrándose el cristal como un ser al que no había que temer. Esto a la chica le pareció una estupidez desde un primer momento, ya que, aunque la idea podía llegar a ser buena, de nada servía intentar tranquilizar a los niños si después en sus hogares veían sus padres tenían miedo de este.

Pero no le quedaba otra que asentir y sonreír, pero aquello no significo que no se pudiese divertir ya que junto con la ayuda de Olette y Will, se les ocurrió la idea de meter en aquel dichoso libro una serie cosas que se hiciesen pasar como acertijos para que todas las generaciones futuras que leyesen aquel maldito libro se las creyesen y comenzaran la búsqueda de algo que en realidad era pura mentira. La mejor de todas fue cuando pensaron en la posibilidad de que su libro saliera de Pangea hacia otros mundos e idearon un acertijo lleno de misterio, cuya respuesta se encontraba en las páginas de aquel libro, el cual era una forma de hallar la ciudad y todo lo que esta guardaba. A su vez cuando el libro fue editado y publicado, Tamara tuvo la gracia de coger un ejemplar en el que metió un poema erótico que había leído por algún lado y darle aquel libro a Ventus como el original; la verdad fue que valió bastante ver la cara que puso cuando al final de todo, antes de la dedicatoria se encontraba aquel poemita y lo leyó. Y así fue como nació el cuento Un Puente Entre Dos Mundos.

A pesar de estas medidas no consiguieron calmar a la población como esperaban, ya que la incertidumbre de que aquello se volviese a repetir jugaba en su contra y más cuando había días normales y otros en los que el cristal volvía a presentar un comportamiento inusual, pero nada parecido a lo de aquella vez. A esto se le sumaba lo fraccionado que poco a poco se estaba volviendo el consejo, unos que pedían alejar el cristal de la ciudad hasta que todo volviera a estar bajo control y otros que decían que eso era un sacrilegio. El miedo cundía en las calles, el gobierno se estaba dividiendo y el ejército se estaba viendo a arrastrado en aquella fragmentación; unos apoyaban la idea de alejar aquella bomba de relojería de los millones de habitantes de la ciudad y otros creían que como siempre, el consejo sabría solucionarlo. La situación era bastante delicada y no hizo más que empeorar tras determinado descubrimiento.

Tamara se encontraba en la sala de reuniones del consejo, era una gran sala con una enorme mesa redonda donde se sentaban cada uno de los miembros del consejo, su abuelo los había convocados a todos debido a un asunto de vital importancia. En un momento pensó que sería una reunión normal, ya que para su abuelo todo era de vital importancia, pero cuando vio a Ventus en la sala supo que fuese lo que fuese que pasaba distaba de ser una reunión normal, ya que en las reuniones era muy raro, por no decir inusual, que estuviesen otras personas a parte de los miembros del consejo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – Le preguntó esta curiosa mientras tomaba asiento al lado suyo.

"No lo sé, tu abuelo me ordenó venir a esta reunión ya que tenía algo de vital importancia que comunicar" – Dijo este.

"Se nota que es la primera vez que vienes a una de estas reuniones" – Dijo esta divertida – "Para mi abuelo todo es de vital importancia" – Dijo esta algo aburrida sobre el tema – "Pero en este caso es distinto, en el tiempo que llevo aquí nunca nadie ajeno al consejo ha participado en estas reuniones y no te lo tomes a mal, pero ni siquiera Gerard pisó este lugar y a mi abuelo no es que precisamente le caigas bien"

Ventus iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Anne la cual se sorprendió de que el joven estuviese aquí antes de tomar asiento al lado de Tam y comenzar a hablar con otro miembro.

"Yo te iba a decir lo mismo" – Dijo este – "Aquí hay algo que no me da buena espina, fue tu abuelo a través de un holograma el que me comunico su interés de que estuviese aquí… normalmente cuando quiere hablar conmigo soy yo el que ha de ir a verlo"

Poco a poco estos vieron como los restantes miembros del consejo fueron llegando y tomando asiento hasta que finalmente llegó el sujeto que había convocado todo esto.

"Queridos miembros, hoy os he pedido que me dedicaseis un poco de vuestro tiempo porque es necesario que hablemos de un tema que últimamente es bastante preocupante… los forasteros" – Dijo este.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió por el tema de la reunión ya que la gran mayoría pensaba que se hablaría sobre la posible bomba atómica que había sobre sus cabezas y no sobre los forasteros.

"No es ningún misterio de que los forasteros siempre han sido una amenaza para nuestra sociedad, una amenaza que no era tan preocupante debido a que no son tan evolucionados como nosotros, pero a fin de cuentas una amenaza"

"Esto no me gusta" – Le susurró Anne a Tam – "Tu abuelo nunca se ha preocupado por ellos, siempre dejaba que se encargaran de ellos el ejército… pero ahora es cuando le interesan… aquí hay gato encerrado"

"También sabéis que no es ninguna novedad el hecho de que esos sujetos son capaces de controlar algo que para nosotros es ilógico, dado que en los mundos en los que habitan a diferencia del nuestro hay algo que nosotros no tenemos… magia" – Dijo este – "Esto es algo que no debería preocuparnos, pero últimamente ha habido mucho movimiento entre los forasteros y por eso quiero que nuestro capitán nos informe de ello" – Dijo dando la palabra a Ven.

Este miro rápidamente a todos los presentes antes de comenzar a hablar – "Desde hace algún tiempo hemos visto los comienzos de una guerra entre los propios forasteros, una especie de guerra que todavía no entendemos muy bien, algún tipo de guerra que ellos denominan guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad" – Dijo Ven – "Pero no es algo de lo que haya que preocuparse, dado que es una guerra que no nos afecta a nosotros y además es a base de magia, por lo que repito es algo que no debe preocuparnos"

"Siento discernir con tu opinión joven capitán" - Dijo este – "Pero esta guerra nos afecta más de lo que crees" – Este hizo una pausa – "Al parecer esta guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad es mucho más compleja de lo que creemos, dicho conflicto está produciendo la creación de una serie de criaturas paranormales a las que los forasteros llaman sincorazón entre muchas otras, unas criaturas originadas de la propia oscuridad de estas personas que están sumiendo los mundos en las tinieblas y destruyéndolos. Por lo que, en pocas palabras, la maldad de dichas personas está destruyendo su reino por medio de algo que se extiende como una enfermedad la cual infecta a cada mundo para finalmente destruirlos" – Dijo el anciano y todo el mundo en la sala se quedo perplejo.

Entonces el panel de la mesa se comenzó a iluminar.

"Veréis, hará dos años se produjo un conflicto en uno de esos mundos que dio como consecuencia el brote de esa enfermedad como os digo, estudiamos aquel conflicto hasta que vimos que a los forasteros se les salió de control aquel conflicto y su mundo comenzó a sumirse en el caos y destrucción. Por miedo a que aquello pudiese extrapolarse a otros lugares decidimos tomar cartas en el asunto y ordené a nuestro difunto capitán a limpiar el lugar" – Dijo este.

Una vez que el anciano dijo aquello, de la pantalla brotaron una serie de imágenes que mostraron un lugar con un aspecto similar al de un sitio con que estaba en plena actividad volcánica.

"Ordene a Gerard que, con un puñado de cruceros de combate, cristalizaran por completo aquel lugar… fue una decisión difícil, hubo que sacrificar muchas vidas, pero no podíamos permitir que aquello pudiese llegar a otros lugares" – Dijo el anciano calmado.

Al instante todo el mundo se quedó en perplejo. Ahora todo encajaba para Ventus, ya sabía que era lo que había destruido a Gerard, a quien consideraba como su hermano mayor, y fue la maldita misión que este viejo le obligo a realizar. No podía imaginar que era lo que tuvo que sentir este cuando tuvo que dar la orden a los cruceros de que incineraran aquel mundo por completo... y con él a sus habitantes. Por otro lado, Anne tuvo que apretarse con fuerza el muslo, con la intención de evitar tirarse y partirle el cuello a aquel viejo psicópata, él era el que había hecho que Gerard actuase de aquella forma tan rara los días antes de morir, aquello tenía que haberlo matado por dentro y sabía que su pareja era alguien con unos ideales bastante fuertes que jamás hubiera hecho algo así; pero también sabía que el viejo era un chantajista y esta apostaba todo a que lo había convencido de ello mediante lo único que le de verdad le importaba a este y era su familia.

"A veces no nos queda otra opción que hacer esta clase de cosas por un bien mayor"

"No hay mayor mal que aquel que se hace por un bien mayor" – Susurró Anne mientras miraba con odio a aquel hombre.

"Para nuestra desgracia, la situación se ha vuelto a salir de control y esta vez no es algo que amenace con afectar a un solo mundo, sino a muchos otros más y desde mi punto de vista esto está amenazando con afectar a toda la galaxia" – Dijo este – "Por ello aquí os presentó mi solución a este problema"

Entonces, de la pantalla desaparecieron todas aquellas terribles imágenes para aparecer el holograma de algún tipo de anillo metálico.

"¡Spectrum!" – Dijo este y al instante Ventus se paralizó. Esto era uno de los tres proyectos secretos – "La solución a nuestros problemas"

"¿Y en qué consiste?" – Preguntó uno.

"Un arma que será capaz de eliminar por completo con toda esa infección que amenaza a la galaxia"

"Pero nosotros no entendemos la magia, ¿Cómo se supone que seremos capaces de luchar contra algo como la oscuridad entonces?" – Preguntó otro.

"A pesar de que nuestros conocimientos sobre la magia sean escasos, nuestros conocimientos sobre la biología no lo son" – Dijo este y entonces tanto Anne, como Tam y Ven supieron que aquello no era nada bueno – "Toda esta destructiva oscuridad está siendo producida por todas aquellas personas que han sumido su mundo en la destrucción, Spectrum es un arma diseñada para disparar un pulso táctico que es capaz de aniquilar cualquier rastro de vida inteligente"

La sala se quedó en completo silencio, nadie se podía creer lo que había escuchado.

"Sé que esto suena a una locura, pero es nuestra única opción para salvar la galaxia"

"Pero se supone que es una batalla entre dos bandos, por lo que no sería mejor que el bando de la luz sea capaz de ganar la guerra" – Dijo un miembro.

"Me temo que aquellos que luchan por la luz llevan las de perder, estos no son lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotar a sus enemigos y mucho menos acabar con aquellos entes paranormales que surgen de la maldad de todas y cada una de esos miles de millones que habitan su reino" – Argumento el anciano – "Por ello Spectrum debe ser activado cuanto antes… antes de que su mundos terminen de hundirse en el caos y la destrucción, antes de que esa pandemia viaje por la galaxia infectando otros sitios y deparándole el mismo destino que a su lugar de origen"

Nada más terminar de decir esto el anciano, se escuchó un fuerte sonido, el de alguien que se había levantado bruscamente de su asiento y ese alguien era Anne, la cual tenía cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Esto debe ser una broma verdad?" – Dijo esta sarcástica – "Pretendéis condenar a todo un sistema solar al exterminio porque tenéis miedo que sea lo que sea que está pasando ahí se puede a extender al resto de la galaxia, cuando hemos visto que las leyes que controlan la realidad, las cuales pensamos que eran bastante rígidas, en realidad son mucho más flexibles de lo que creíamos permitiendo que cada lugar funcione de una determinada forma. Por ello es una soberbia estupidez creer que algo así se pueda extrapolar a otros sitios cuando el único lugar del que tengamos constancia de la existencia de la magia es ese sitio" – Dijo esta.

"Anne no seas insensata" - Dijo este – "Tus emociones nublan tu razón y no te permiten ver con claridad lo que está pasando"

"Oh por favor, nunca he estado más segura de lo que veo y es que para ti los forasteros siempre han supuesto un incordio y que mejor forma de solucionar ese problema con un arma capaz de eliminar la vida a escala galáctica, porque no creo que ese artefacto se limite a matar minúsculos sistemas solares… por favor sé cómo funcionamos y sé que cuando hacemos algo, en especial un arma, lo hacemos a lo grande y sobre todo su capacidad de erradicar" – Se tomó un respiro – "Estas aprovechando lo de la guerra esa para matar dos pájaros de un tiro, según tú eliminas esa temible infección y a la vez te aseguras de que ellos jamás lleguen a aquí…a tu preciado cristal" – Dijo esta furiosa.

Tomo el mundo estaba en shock, nunca nadie se había atrevido a encarar al anciano. Por otro lado, la expresión del anciano era una de completa furia, a ese hombre nunca le había gustado que le llevaran la contraria.

"Anne deberías recordar con quien estás hablando" – Le advirtió.

"Claro que sé con quien hablo y también sé que nos necesitas a cada uno de nosotros para poder llevar a cabo tu exterminio, ya que como queda recogido en la constitución para este tipo de decisiones se necesita la aprobación de los veintidós miembros del consejo y ya te puedo decir yo que mi respuesta es un rotundo no a llevar a cabo esta majadería" – Le dijo esta – "Y en el caso de que planes hacer lo mismo que hiciste con respecto al bombardeo de plasma de la isla de Alejandría, es cierto que en situaciones de emergencia unos cuanto pueden tomar la decisión más conveniente pero has de saber que es necesario que el consejo tenga a sus veintidós miembros completos para tomar cualquier tipo de decisión, por insignificante que sea; y si esta que está aquí renuncia a su cargo todo se paraliza hasta que se encuentre a un nuevo miembro" – Dijo este.

Las caras de todos los presentes eran un poema, nadie se podía creer lo que estaban escuchando. Sin más la chica se dio la vuelta y se marchó de ahí.

Después de aquello no paso mucho tiempo para que comenzaran una fuerte discusión entre todos los miembros del consejo, algunos estaban a favor de Spectrum y otros en contra, para luego de aquella discusión saltar a otro tema que comenzó otra todavía más fuerte, el cristal.

Sin más Tamara le hizo una señal a Will que miraba asustado como los papeles eran agitados sin control alguno mientras que otros volaban, todo era un caos, este comprendió lo que decía la chica de forma no verbal para luego asentir.

"Vamos" – Le susurró a Ventus mientras cogía su mano para levantarse y llevárselo de ahí seguidos por el otro muchacho para salir de la gran sala.

"No sabía que las reuniones del consejo podían ser tan divertidas" – Dijo Ventus mientras escuchaba los gritos desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Dios que miedo he pasado ahí dentro, pensé que la consejera Macgülegan se lanzaría contra el consejero Lakewood y yo estaba en medio" – Dijo Will.

"Que se maten ellos si quieren, pero yo no me iba a quedar ahí para seguir escuchando más locuras" – Dijo Tam – "Yo ya tengo claro mi opinión sobre toda esta mierda" – Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

**Aquella misma noche.**

Ventus dormía plácidamente, pero podía sentir un rayo de luz que se prendía y apagaba en la oscuridad, poco a poco este fue abriendo los ojos para darse cuenta que aquella luz que se aprendía y apagaba era la lámpara del techo la cual no hacía más que titilar. Este gruño para volverse a acostarse y taparse la cara con una almohada, ya mañana arreglaría la luz. Pero no pudo continua ya que de repente escuchó algún aparato eléctrico comenzar a pitar, rápidamente este se paró para quedar sentando en la cama.

"Joder" – Dijo este algo irritado.

Entonces por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como otra luz comenzaba a parpadear, era la lámpara de la mesilla de noche del lado de Tamara. Al girar del todo la cabeza se percató de algo, Tamara no estaba, su lado de la cama estaba completamente vació. Miro de un lado a otro de la habitación, pero no había rastro de ella, todo estaba completo silencio.

"¿Tamara?" – Preguntó este a la nada, pero nunca recibió respuesta.

De repente escuchó como algo volvía a sonar, esta vez venía del piso de abajo por lo que rápidamente se levantó y fue a inspeccionar el piso de abajo y a ver si la chica estaba ahí – **"Que raro, pero si ella estaba leyendo algo en la cama antes de que yo me durmiera… ¿Dónde estará?" – **Pensó este mientras bajaba las escaleras. Una vez en el piso de abajo el ruido cesó para volver a quedar todo en completo silencio, pero iluminado por la luz del salón que no paraba de titilar – "¿Qué les pasaran a las luces hoy?" - Dijo mientras se posicionaba debajo de la lámpara, al instante la luz se apagó y esta vez fue otra la que comenzó a titilar, la que estaba justo encima de la entrada. Entonces Ven se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta de par en par y ahí fue cuando la preocupación se hizo presente.

Este corrió a la entrada para ver que el pasillo estaba completamente desierto, pero, de repente, todas las luces del lugar comenzaron a prender y a apagarse, pero no de una forma aleatoria, sino que lo hacían desde el final del pasillo hasta el otro lado – "¿Qué demonios?" - Dijo este sin entender bien lo que pasaba – "¿Quieres que siga las luces?" – Dijo a la nada, no pudo evitar sentires como un estúpido al decir eso. Entonces las luces parpadearon todas dos veces – **"Eso debe ser un sí" – **Pensó ente mientras salía en busca de la chica. Pero por equivocación se dirigió al final del pasillo, rápidamente todas las luces desde donde estaba hasta el final se apagaron y se escuchó un chirriante ruido – "Vale culpa mía… es por el otro lado" – Dijo para girar sobre sus talones y echar a correr en la otra dirección siguiendo la señal de las luces. Sería acaso aquella I.A. llamada el superintendente el que lo estaba guiando.

Rápidamente este llegó hacia los ascensores gravitatorios para ver que el has de energía ya estaba activo – "¿Quieres qué entre?" – Las luces parpadearon dos veces como respuesta. Este entro en dicho ascensor comenzar a ser transportado a gran velocidad hacia alguna parte del rascacielos que desconocía.

No paso tanto tiempo hasta que este finalmente llego hasta donde quería el superintendente, la cámara del cristal, este sintió como el gélido aire impactaba contra su piel, no entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo aquí; hasta que finalmente lo comprendió cuando pudo ver a Tamara, esta estaba parada justo en medio del lugar, la chica estaba inmóvil con la mirada puesta en la gran bola de energía. Ventus no comprendía que se suponía que estaba haciendo ella hasta que vio que el espacio alrededor de la chica estaba iluminado y entonces se dio cuenta que un rayo de luz estaba posicionado justo encima de esta al igual que los restantes rayos se iban colocando encima de esta.

"Tamara" – Dijo para intentar llamar la atención de la chica, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de su parte.

Este vio como poco a poco las grandes placas de piedra que tenían talladas antiguas runas, iluminadas por la energía del cristal, las cuales giraban alrededor de este se detuvieron inmediatamente para elevarse y quedar por arriba de este, dejando al descubierto la enorme esfera de energía de la cual parecía que brotaba fuego azul. Entonces este vio como los pies de la chica comenzaban a dejar de tocar el suelo y ahí fue cuando por fin todo cobró sentido, la I.A. lo había despertado porque aquella cosa se iba a llevar a la chica.

"¡Tam!" – Grito este mientras corría a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba ella. Este corrió y corrió, y a pesar de que la distancia entre ambos un fuese tan grande aquello le pareció kilométrico; pero finalmente consiguió llegar a ella, la cual ya se había elevado por encima de su cabeza, pero aquello no lo detuvo. Con el impulso que llevaba, este pegó un salto y consiguió agarrar la muñeca de la chica, y tirar de este hacia fuera de aquella luz, lo cual le costó ya que aquella cosa seguía intentando llevársela – "¡No dejaré que te la lleves!" – Grito y para de un tirón más consiguió sacarla de ahí.

Al instante la luz desapareció y ella cayó encima de su cuerpo, haciendo también que este cayera al suelo, con la respiración agitada el joven abrazó a la chica con fuerza, por miedo a que aquello volviera a intentar arrebatársela, para luego mirarla; su rostro lucía sereno, esta no se había percatado de nada, seguía dormida. Cuando terminó de comprobar que esta se bien, se levantó y la cargó en sus brazos para luego darse media vuelta y marcharse; no sin antes darse la vuelta para mirar por última vez, con odio, a aquella cosa.

Después de lo que acababa de vivir sabía que tenía que tener a su esposa vigilada, por miedo a que esto se volviera a repetir, y cuando él no estuviera la tendría bajo vigilancia, no iba a permitir que eso se la arrebatara, no seño claro que no lo haría, y si para ello tenía que destruirlo… estaba más que dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

* * *

"Naminé se encuentra bien Anne" – Le dijo Tam por el teléfono – "La tengo durmiendo en la habitación de invitados, estaba agotada después de toda la tarde jugando"

"Que bien me alegro" – Le contesto – "Gracias por esto Tam…. De veras"

"¿Anne te encuentras bien? Te noto rara" – Le preguntó ya que le noto rara la voz a la chica.

"Sí… tranquila es solo la alergia, cuando llega esta época del año me pongo fatal" – Mintió esta.

"Vale y ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer?"

"Es una reunión con otros miembros del consejo que vamos a llevar a cabo en una de las torres del cielo" – Le dijo esta tranquila – "Mira te dejo que ya va a empezar la reunión, nos vemos dentro de un rato" – Le dijo Anne antes de colgar.

"Miente de pena" – Dijo esta mientras dejaba el teléfono en un lado de la cama – "Alergia… ella nunca ha tenido, ya cuando venga a recoger a Nam le preguntare" – Dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta el gran ventanal, en el cual se apoyó para observar el paisaje.

Últimamente había habido un tambaleante periodo de paz, el cristal había dejado de comportarse de forma extraña y su abuelo había parado de dar el coñazo con lo de activar Spectrum y purificar la galaxia; pero sabía que eso era algo momentáneo ya que tarde o temprano habría que volver a la realidad y era que cabía la posibilidad de que se produjera una guerra civil, ya que el consejo había comenzado poco a poco a deteriorarse y como la cosa siguiese así al final quedarían dos bandos que lucharían por el poder, y a su vez dichos bandos acabarían dividiendo a toda la sociedad.

Por otro lado, si el consejo no la acababa produciendo sabía que sería el propio Ventus en hacerla, ya que su marido había comenzado una campaña en secreto en contra del cristal; por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía por qué Ventus no paraba de decirle que el cristal era peligroso y que era necesario deshacerse de él. Era cierto que era peligroso, pero Ventus jamás le había prestado atención a ese asunto, pero un día de la noche a la mañana todo esto cambio y ahora tenía al cristal en la mira; y esto le preocupaba porque sabía que cuando Ventus se empeñaba en conseguir algo no paraba hasta conseguirlo, pero no sabía si llevaba las de ganar porque enfrentarse al cristal, significaba enfrentarse al propio consejo y en sí a la ciudad. Con cuánto apoyo contaría Ven si quería llevar a cabo esta nueva cruzada.

A su vez, otra cosa que no entendía fue que desde que Ventus comenzó a preocuparse por el cristal no había parado de vigilarla, nunca la dejaba sola y cuando se veía obligado a hacerlo siempre tenía dos soldados vigilando, como ahora que ella se encontraba dentro de su casa y estos estaban parados por fuera, uno a cada lado de la puerta, custodiando que nadie entrara o más bien saliera. Aquí había gato encerrado, Ventus sabía algo que ella no sabía y esta estaba dispuesta a sacárselo.

De repente esta sintió como el suelo comenzaba a temblar de una forma bastante brusca.

"¡Oh no, otra vez no!" – Dijo alarmada ya que este temblor era el presagio de algo malo. Pero esta vez lo inminente no se hizo de esperar, ya que con la velocidad de un rayo el cristal emitió una onda de energía tan fuerte esta vez que sacudió todo con brusquedad, agrietando todas las ventanas del edificio. Tam sintió como si algo tirara de ella con una fuerza más que suficiente para tirarla de espaldas unos cuantos metros desde donde estaba.

Esta se paró con gran rapidez, ignorando el punzante dolor de su espalda para acercarse rápidamente a los agrietados ventanales y ver como la onda se expandía a gran velocidad por el cielo de la ciudad, haciendo temblar todo a su paso. Entonces esta se dio cuenta de cómo todo en la habitación se había comenzado a apagar, aquel pulso emitido por el cristal lo había apagado todo.

La joven volvió la vista a la ciudad para ver si algo parecido había pasado también ahí, y para su desgracia así fue, de la ciudad comenzaron a brotar pequeñas columnas de humo negro por todas partes – "Dios mío" – Dijo esta en shock, pero lo peor estaba por llegar. De repente algo a gran velocidad impactó contra uno de los rascacielos cercanos al Prismodium, produciendo un gran estruendo a la vez que miles de escombros caían en la calle, esta sobresaltada se alejó del ventanal a la vez que se tapaba la boca para evitar gritar. Para cuando el polvo termino de disiparse esta pudo ver una estructura metálica grande y alargada clavada en el edificio, era una torre del cielo.

De repente se volvió a escuchar otro estruendo y a lo lejos se podía ver otra gran nube de escombros y entonces vio como todas las torres se precipitaban contra la ciudad a gran velocidad produciendo grandes estruendos para luego ver como grandes columnas de humo blanco, otras de humo negro, se elevaban sobre la ciudad. A Tamara se le heló la sangre al escuchar los miles de gritos de pánico de los ciudadanos, el caos se había hecho presente.

"¡Dejadme salir de una vez!" – Grito esta mientras golpeaba la puerta, habían pasado como ocho horas desde aquella catástrofe, haría como dos que la energía volvió a toda la ciudad.

"Lo sentimos señora, pero hemos recibido un comunicado del capitán de que no la dejemos salir de aquí"

"¡Me da igual! No veis como está la ciudad, necesito salir de aquí y ayudar, es mi deber como miembro del consejo" – Dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta, pero nunca recibió respuesta – "¡Joder!" – Grito furiosa mientras se apartaba de ahí.

Esta volvió hacia los grandes ventanales para mirar la ciudad, la noche ya había caído, y de entre los rascacielos se podía apreciar una intensa luz entre amarilla y anaranjada, señal de que había algo estaba ardiendo, dicha imagen se repetía en incontables puntos de la ciudad; así como que el fuego no sólo estaba a nivel de calle sino también entre los edificios. Como sabía que no podría salir de ahí y necesitaba saber que pasaba, esta se alejó de aquellas terrible vistas y cogió su Tablet y por medio de Virgil comenzó a averiguar que ocurría.

La ciudad estaba sumida en el caos, la onda expansiva había dejado a su paso miles de choques, las autopistas estaban colapsadas, todas las torres de los cielos habían caído contra la ciudad produciendo graves daños, por otra parte, descubrió que el pulso de energía había sobre cargado tanto algunos generadores por toda la ciudad hasta el punto de hacerlos estañar.

También descubrió que cuando más o menos el ejército había conseguido regular la situación en la ciudad estos habían recibido la orden de ir inmediatamente hacía es ascensor espacial a comprobar que la onda no hubiese dañado los anillos de sujeción porque si eso llegaba a pasar y el ascensor colapsaba entonces la situación no harías más que empeorar, porque en ese caso los miles de anillos que conformaban la sujeción por donde pasaba el ascensor comenzarían a ser desperdigados por toda la ciudad.

Pero lo peor de todo no eran los desperfectos o el caos, sino el número de víctimas que ascendía ya casi a cuatro mil muertes y la cifra seguía subiendo.

"Esto es horrible" – Dijo esta mientras seguía tecleando cosas en su Tablet. De repente esta escuchó como la puerta se abría y al voltear su cabeza pudo ver la figura de Ventus entrar al piso.

Nada más con aquella imagen esta sintió como se le hervía la sangre por lo que no perdió más tiempo, y como alma que lleva el diablo dejo el aparato a un lado y camino a paso veloz hacia el chico hasta tenerlo justo delante de ella.

"¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Me has tenido aquí encerrada todo el día cuando podría haber hecho algo para ayudar en vez de contemplar como la ciudad se sumía en el caso!" – Le gritó furiosa – "Dime Ventus ¿Para qué me tienes tan controlada? ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¡Dime!" – Pero no obtuvo respuesta de este – "¡Contesta!" – Volvió a gritar furiosa, pero este seguía mudo.

Tam lo miró esta vez mejor y pudo darse cuenta de que el muchacho lucía apagado y sus ojos estaban extremadamente rojos e hinchados, a su vez el joven tenía la vista perdida como si sólo estuviese presente de cuerpo.

"¿Ven qué ocurre?" – Le preguntó esta preocupada. Entonces el muchacho la miro a los ojos.

"Tamara…. Anne está muerta" – Dijo este sin creérselo todavía mientras una lágrima se escurría por su cara.

Al instante Tamara sintió como sus ojos se abrían hasta más no poder, el mensaje que el rubio le acababa de decir no hacía más que repetirse una y otra vez en su mente, _"Anne está muerta" _pero ¿Cómo era posible?... Si justamente hoy había hablado con ella. La chica sintió como si todo diese vueltas por lo que tuvo que tomar asiento, su cuerpo se había congelado.

"Pero ¿Cómo?" – Dijo esta en un susurro sin creérselo, sus ojos se estaban comenzando a llenar de lágrimas, pero esta las retenía, no quería llorar sólo que le dijesen que todo era una mala broma.

"Fue después del pulso que sacudió el cristal, ella se encontraba en una de las torres del cielo junto a otros nueve miembros del consejo cuando la onda los alcanzo, esta dejo sin energía a la instalación haciendo que callera, iba a tanta velocidad que el impacto fue mortal… nadie sobrevivió"

"No" – Dijo esta con la voz rota mientras sentía como las lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas – "Tiene que ser mentira"

"Yo mismo fui a reconocer su cadáver" – Dijo este sin poder creérselo, aguantándose las ganas de llorar de nuevo. La imagen de aquella persona quitando la sábana blanca para descubrir el pálido e inerte cuerpo de la chica, sobre aquella mesa de metal, no paraba de repetirse en su mente.

Cuando la muchacha escuchó aquello no pudo evitar romper a llorar mientras ocultaba su rostro con sus manos, aquella triste realidad, la cual esperaba que fuese una simple broma, se había hecho realidad para la desgracia de todos. Un terrible y punzante dolor no hacía más que agolparse en su corazón. Esta lloraba desconsolada, no se podía creer que ya no la volvería a ver más, a quien fue más que una simple amiga o tutora, una hermana que siempre estuvo a su lado en los peores y mejores momentos, aconsejándola en cada paso que daba; consolándola cuando los planes se torcían y todo salía mala para luego decirle que esto no era el final, sino una simple roca en el camino y que siguiese hacia adelante. Todo aquello desgraciadamente había llegado a su fin, ella se había ido para siempre y ni siquiera había tenido la posibilidad de verla por una última vez y darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por ella… que la quería.

De repente un nombre cruzo su mente y ese era el de Naminé, la niña se había quedado sola para siempre.

"Ven" – Dijo esta mientras se levantaba y limpiaba las lágrimas.

"¿Qué?" – Dijo este.

"¿Y qué va a ser ahora de Naminé? Se ha quedado sola en este mundo"

"¿Y?"

"¿Cómo que y?... Que ahora ya no tiene a nadie que cuide de ella y esta todavía no se puede valer por sí misma"

"Ese no es nuestro problema" – Le dijo el chico sin ningún tipo de empatía, completamente frio.

"¿Cómo que no es nuestro problema?" – Dijo la chica comenzado a enfurecerse – "Dado que ni Anne ni Gerad están ahora, ella nos necesita ahora más que nunca"

"¿Nos necesita?... ¿Será una broma verdad?"

"Ventus, es tu hermana"

"Que un papel ponga que Anne me adopto, eso no me convierte en hermano de ella" – Le dijo comenzando a irritarse por la testarudez de chica. Y al igual que él, ella estaba comenzando a perder el control.

"¡Deja de ser tan gilipollas por una vez en tu vida maldito imbécil" – Le grito esta – "Anne nos quería a ambos de forma incondicional, ella se ocupó de nosotros y nos dio el cariño y la atención que nadie nos dio porque éramos dos simples niños perdidos, inexistentes para el resto; lo mínimo que podríamos hacer es cuidar de su hija"

"¡Me niego a cuidar de una niña que no es mía!" – Dijo este furioso.

"¡Pues ella cuido de ti cuando nadie más estaba dispuesto a hacerlo! ¡Tedio un hogar y amor!

"Lo hizo porque le recordaba a su hermano, nada más"

"¡Mentira! ¡Ella vio en ti algo que los demás no veían, algo especial!... Y sinceramente no sé qué pudo ver en un maldito egoísta y narcisista como tú"

"Sigue echándome mierdas a la cara, me importan nunca mejor dicho ¡una mierda! Mi postura va a seguir siendo la misma, ¡No nos quedaremos a la niña! Puedes lloriquear y patalear todo lo que quieras, pero ¡No Tamara!" – Le dijo este furioso.

"¡Que tus padres nunca te quisieran y te abandonaran nada más traerte a este mundo, no significa que ella deba correr el mismo destino!" – Le grito esta hecha un basilisco tan fuerte que se debió haber escuchado en todo el edificio.

Pero aquel grito de furia fue callado al instante por el sonido de algo impactando contra algo, para luego dar paso al silencio. Tamara se había quedado muda y a la vez en shock, no entendía bien lo que acababa de pasar sólo que le ardía la mejilla. Esta llevo su mano a su dolorida mejilla para luego mirar a Ven sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar. A su vez, Ven pestaño un par de veces sin creerse tampoco lo que acaba de pasar, sus emociones lo habían nublado, este miro su mano para luego mirar a la mejilla de la chica; al instante se le paralizo el corazón cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Este dio un paso hacia delante para intentar tocar la mejilla de la chica, necesitaba saber si le había hecho mucho daño, pero esta rápidamente retrocedió y aquello fue como una puñalada en su corazón; ella tenía miedo de él.

"Tam…" – No continuo ya que no sabía qué decirle. Ninguno sabía que decir.

"Tam" – Escucharon una fina voz que llamaba a la muchacha. Al girar su cabeza estos pudieron ver a la pequeña Naminé saliendo del cuarto de invitados, esta estaba sujetando de una mano a un oso de peluche mientras que con la otra se frotaba los ojos.

"Dime pequeña"

"¿Sabes dónde esta mamá?" – Tamara se paralizó ante la pregunta de la chica, no sabía qué decirle.

"Verás Nami" – Dijo esta mientras se acercaba hasta la niña para agacharse y quedar a su altura – "Tú mamá me ha llamado para decirme que por cuestiones de trabajo se vio obligada a marcharse de la ciudad"

"¿De veras?" – Dijo esta triste.

"Eh pequeña no te pongas triste" – Le dijo mientras le acariciaba los cabellos – "Mami estaba triste también por tener que irse sin ni siquiera poder despedirse, por lo que si se entera de que estas triste ella lo estará todavía más y no queremos eso ¿cierto?" - La niña asintió.

"¿Y sabes cuando volverá?" – Dijo esta con la esperanza de ver pronto a su madre.

"Me temo que no cielo, pero por lo que me dijo ella sería bastante tiempo" – Le dijo – "Por ello me pidió a al tío Ventus y a mí" – Dijo mientras se giraba la cabeza para mirar al chico y rápidamente volver a ella – "Que te cuidáramos en su ausencia… ¿Qué te parece? Te gusta la idea de estar con nosotros hasta que ella vuelva, será divertido" – La niña se quedó un momento pensando para luego asentir con una gran sonrisa. Cuando hizo aquello Tam sintió un gran alivio – "Venga entonces volvamos a la cama que es tarde y ya mañana le decimos a la tía Olette para ir a la playa"

"Vale"

Tamara agarró a la niña para cargarla y volver a la invitación de invitados, no era el momento de contarle la verdad a Naminé todavía, todo se desvelaría a su debido tiempo.

"¿Y Ven no viene?" – Preguntó esta mientras miraba al muchacho.

"Me temo que no tesoro" – Le dijo para mirarlo a él también – "El tío Ventus tiene algunas cosas que hacer antes de irse a dormir" – Dijo mientras se daba media vuelta para entrar a la habitación con la niña y dejar al rubio solo.

* * *

Pero aquello todavía no acababa, ya que un par de horas después de que todo se hubiesen ido a dormir, la pequeña Naminé se despertó para mirar por un momento como Tam dormía profundamente, abrazandola, para luego incorporarse, rompiendo así el agarre, coger su peluche y saltar fuera de la cama para comenzar a caminar y salir de la habitación. Al salir esta dio a la sala de estar, todo estaba en completo silencio y levemente iluminado por la luz que llegaba del exterior, sin detenerse esta siguió caminando hasta finalmente salir del piso, esta se encontraba ahora en el desértico pasillo.

Se había despertado porque escucho a alguien llamándola por lo que por curiosidad esta se levantó a investigar, pero ahora la voz se había callado; esta miro a la izquierda y luego a la derecha en busca de la posible voz, pero no había rastro de nadie. Esta se quedó pensando en que a lo mejor todo había sido un sueño por lo que estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando volvió a escuchar aquella voz, esta provenía de la derecha del pasillo, por lo que abrazando fuertemente al animal de felpa comenzó a caminar en busca de aquella voz.

La pequeña camino y camino por aquel inmenso pasillo hasta que finalmente llegó a los ascensores del edificio, estos estaban encendidos, esta se quedó parada delante de ellos, observándolos y pensando si sería buena idea entrar en estos; pero cuando escuchó como aquella voz le decía que siguiese adelante, que no le pasaría nada esta se metió en estos y rápidamente comenzó a ser elevada a gran velocidad. No pudo evitar reír debido a las cosquillas de su estómago.

Finalmente, acabo llegando al final de su camino, la cámara del cristal, la pequeña Naminé se quedó alucinada al ver la gran bola de energía flotando por encima de ella, había escuchado hablar de ella, pero jamás la había visto en persona, era bastante bonita. Estaba deseando contarle a Tam y a Olette que lo había visto. Entonces esta comenzó a bajar su vista para ver a unos pocos metros de ella la figura de una persona que la estaba observando.

Poco a poco esta camino hasta estar justo delante de aquella figura, era alguien bastante grande por lo que esta tuvo que levantar la cabeza para poder mirarlo mejor. Naminé se quedó un momento mirándolo para finalmente sonreír.

"¡Papi!" – Dijo esta alegre al ver a Gerard.

"¡Mi niñita!" – Dijo este mientras rápidamente se agachaba para poder abrazar por primera vez a su hija.

"Papi me estás estrujando" – Dijo esta divertida.

"Perdón" – Dijo este mientras se separaba un poco de esta para poder mirarla – "Es sólo que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo" – Dijo mientras se limpiaba los ojos ya que se le habían aguado.

"Sabía que volverías… mamá me había dicho que hace mucho tiempo te fuiste y nunca más volviste ¿Te fuiste por qué ya no nos querías?"

"¡Claro no! Os quiero con todo mi corazón a ti y a tu madre"

"Y entonces ¿Por qué te marchaste?"

"Me marché porque no tuve más elección tesoro, me partió el corazón dejaros a ti a tu madre, pero sabes una cosa… siempre os estuve observando, cuidando de vosotras, en todo momento me mantuve a vuestro lado. Lo que pasa es que vosotras no me podías ver"

"¿Cómo alguna especie de magia?" – Le preguntó la pequeña emocionada.

"Sí cariño" – Dijo este mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a su hija y algunas lágrimas escapaban a su control – "Como alguna especie de magia"

"Papi no llores" – Le dijo la pequeña mientras lo abrazaba, envolviendo sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de este.

"Lo siento Naminé, no puedo evitarlo" – Le dijo mientras correspondía al abrazo.

"Papi sabías que mami también se tuvo que ir" – Dijo esta inocente.

"Lo sé tesoro, pero sabes una cosa, mami se ha marchado porque tiene que hacer algo bastante importante por el bien de todos"

"¡De veras!... ¿Cómo una especie de superheroína?"

"¡Mucho más que eso!" – Le dijo este divertido – "No se lo digas a nadie, pero tu madre se va a encargar de enmendar todos los errores que están por cometerse… ella se va a devolver la vida a todo de nuevo" - Dijo Gerard.

"Hala" – Dijo esta sorprendida.

"¿Y sabes lo mejor? Que tú y yo la esperaremos juntos hasta que vuelva"

"¡De veras! ¿Voy a poder estar contigo papi?"

"Claro que sí mi niñita" – Le dijo mientras la agarraba y se levantaba – "Sólo si tú quieres claro"

"¡Claro que quiero!" – Le dijo mientras se agarraba de su cuello y apoyaba su cabeza en la de este – "Papi tu barba me hace cosquillas" – Comentó esta debido al roce de la fina capa de pelo contra su mejilla. Este se rio ante el comentario de su hija.

"¿Preparada?" – Le preguntó este y la pequeña asintió.

Entonces Gerard comenzó a caminar hasta estar justo debajo del gran cristal, el cual comenzó a posicionar sus rayos de luz sobre estos a la vez que elevaba sus placas de piedra, produciendo un ruido que la asusto.

"No tengas miedo" – Le susurró este al oído – "Escucha pequeña, cuando sientas que estas sola y tienes miedo debes recordar que esto no es así, porque mamá y yo siempre esteremos ahí a pesar de que tú no nos puedas ver" – Le dijo este mientras ambos miraban fijamente a la estrella – "Jamás te abandonaremos"

El cristal emitió un gran flash de luz que cubrió por completo todo el lugar para una vez que este se fue y volvió a dejar a la vista el lugar, padre e hija habían desaparecido.

* * *

"¡Ventus! ¡Ventus" – Escuchaban como lo llamaban de forma desesperada a la vez que lo movían. Poco a poco este fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Tam, la cual lucía bastante preocupada.

"Tamara ¿Qué ocurre?" – Le pregunto.

"Ven, Naminé ha desaparecido"

"¡Qué!" – Dijo este.

"Sí, no está por ningún lado… es como si se hubiese esfumado" – Dijo esta al borde del llanto.

Al instante Ven sintió un Déjà vu, aquello situación ya lo había vivido despertar en la noche y que alguien hubiese desaparecido, este tuvo un presentimiento de donde podía encontrarse la niña y al recordar lo que hace varias noches había pasado en dicho lugar, el pánico lo invadió; y si a la niña le pasaba lo mismo que casi llega a pasarle a Tam.

Sin pensárselo más este se levantó de la cama para coger la mano de la chica y echar a correr, bajaron las escaleras casi volando para luego salir a gran velocidad por la entrada, para así seguir corriendo por el enorme pasillo. Tamara no entendía la reacción de Ventus, por su forma de actuar parecía saber dónde se encontraba Naminé, por lo que se limitó a seguir su paso. En poco tiempo estos llegaron a los ascensores, donde entraron para que el chico pulsara el destino y así comenzar a ser transportados, mientras estos eran ascendidos Ventus rezaba por equivocarse, que la niña no estuviese ahí… y en caso de estarlo pedía que no fuese demasiado tarde.

Cuando llegaron a aquel sitio fueron recibidos por las corrientes heladas de aire tan típicas de aquel lugar, todo se encontraba en completo silencio lo cual para Ven significaba una mayor incertidumbre y preocupación, debido a que no sabía si había equivocado y Naminé no estaba ahí o por el contrario habían llegado demasiado tarde. Este soltó la mano de la chica para dar un par de pasos lejos de donde estaban a la vez que comenzaba a mirar de un lado a otro en busca de la pequeña niña, pero no había rastro de ella.

De repente sintió como Tam pasaba a su lado a gran velocidad, esta corrió hasta estar justo debajo del cristal para luego dejarse caer de rodillas. Ven no entendía que le pasaba, pero entonces la escucho llorar y por instinto se acercó hasta ella, cuando estaba ya a su lado este se agachó para estar a su altura, la chica estaba llorando de forma desconsolada mientras ocultaba su cara y entonces al dirigir su vista al suelo pudo comprender el por qué del llanto de Tam. Justo debajo de esta había un pequeño peluche de felpa cubierto por una fina capa de un extraño polvo brillante, el cual Ventus dedujo que eran pequeñas partículas de cristal.

Al instante sintió un nudo en su garganta a la vez que una desagradable sensación comenzaba a aglomerarse en su pecho produciendo una especie de presión dolorosa que lo incomodaba, este agarro el pequeño peluche entre sus manos para observarlo durante un momento, una lágrima cayó en este, Ven inspiro profundamente para luego pasar un brazo alrededor de la chica y atraerla a él en un intento de consolarla. Habían llegado demasiado tarde, aquel ser se la había llevado, este levantó su cabeza para observarla a la incandescente bola de energía que flotaba sobre sus cabezas, con una mirada de odio este ya había tomado una decisión, una decisión demasiado dura, pero a la vez necesaria por el bien de todos.

**Al día siguiente.**

Ventus caminaba con paso decidido por cierto sala en la que cada vez que ponía un pie se sentía enfermo, pero hoy tendría que aguantarse las ganas de vomitar y tragar su orgullo si quería llevar a cabo aquella decisión, este se detuvo para tener delante de si una reluciente mesa de cristal, pero aquel objeto le importaba bien poco ya que lo que de verdad tenía importancia era la persona que se encontraba detrás aquel escritorio, el cual se encontraba de espaldas, observando por el gran ventanal de su despacho desde lo más alto de su torre de marfil a una ciudad que poco a poco se estaba colapsando.

"¿Qué quieres?" – Dijo este mucho antes de que el joven rubio le dijese algo, por el tono de voz el anciano parecía haber perdido aquella tranquilidad y serenidad que tanto lo caracterizaba a la hora de hablar, por aquellas simples palabras se le podía notar bastante alterado.

"Vengo a proponerle un trato" – Dijo este

El anciano giro sobre su silla para encarar al muchacho, este lucía bastante agotado.

"¿Un trato?" – Dijo este mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa y juntaba sus dedos a la vez que observaba al rubio como un depredador a su presa – "¿Y qué tienes tú que me pueda interesar a mí?" – Dijo este con cierta incredulidad.

"Antes de decirte el trato debes escuchar mis condiciones"

"Adelante"

"Quiero que alejes el cristal de la ciudad" – Dijo este serio.

El anciano estuvo un momento callado para luego comenzar a reír con sonoras carcajadas que se propagaron por toda la sala, pero al igual que con la misma forma tan repentina que este comenzó a reír también se calló para luego mirar de forma ruda al muchacho.

"No me interesa" – Dijo este mientras se volvía a dar la vuelta para observar la ciudad – "Diez miembros del consejo han muerto y tengo que buscar una forma de devolver todo bajo control, así que si me disculpas… largo"

"¿Seguro qué quieres que me valla aun cuando no has escuchado mi trato?"

"Me parece haber sido bastante claro"

"¿Incluso cuando mi trato implica a tu querido anillo?" – Dijo este refiriéndose a Spectrum.

El silencio volvió a inundar la sala, Ventus había conseguido lo que quería, captar la atención del anciano.

"Te escucho" – Dijo este después de una larga pausa, dándole la espalda al joven.

"El trato es simple, tú alejas el cristal de la ciudad y yo a cambio activo Spectrum, asumiendo todas las responsabilidades… tú no tendrás nada que ver" – El anciano guardo silencio de nuevo, lo estaba meditando.

"¿Y a que se debe toda esta generosidad?" – Le preguntó el anciano.

"Tengo mis motivos"

"Y tus motivos son lo suficientes como para afrontar el hecho de que tú y solamente vas a ser el responsable de causar un genocidio a escala galáctica, ¿De veras estás preparado para ello? Para borrar de la faz de la tierra la existencia de cientos de millones de vidas inocentes" – Dijo el anciano de forma fría mientras se daba la vuelta para verlo, el joven lucía sereno y seguro de lo que proponía.

"Sólo me interesa saber si aceptas o no, después el resto ya será problema mío"

"De acuerdo" – Dijo este después de asentir – "Tienes mi palabra, una vez que Spectrum sea activado y la limpieza haya sido realizada de forma satisfactoria yo mismo me encargare de llevar el cristal lejos de la ciudad" – Dijo el anciano.

"¿Cuándo parto?" – Preguntó este.

"De forma inmediata" – Dijo el anciano. Entonces este hizo chocar su bastón en el suelo haciendo que justo detrás de Ventus apareciera una estructura, en forma de arco, de la que se formó un portal – "Adelante" – Dijo el anciano.

Ventus respiro profundamente para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar a andar hacia el portal hasta estar delante de él y finalmente cruzarlo.

El joven se encontraba ahora en medio de un extenso acantilado que bordeaba un valle completamente bañado por una fina capa blanca de nieve, este se dio la vuelta para mirar un camino que se introducía por una gran grieta hacia el interior de una extensa pared de piedra que bordeaba por detrás al acantilado, este levanto la vista para encontrarse una gran muralla de acero que recorría la extensa cadena montañosa que escondía el lugar donde este se encontraba, dicha muralla le recordaba a Ventus la forma de una columna vertebral. De la muralla brotaban tres grandes torres piramidales, la cuales emitían un rayo de luz azul que se extendía hasta los cielos.

"**Se ha tomado en serio la protección de este lugar" – **Pensó Ven ya que esos tres rayos, emitían a lo largo de la muralla una barrera de energía imposible de traspasar.

Este volvió la vista hacia delante para encontrase que al final del valle, había una extraña estructura que parecía dividida en tres partes, la primera era la base del lugar de la cual brotaba la segunda parte, una especie de estructura alargada de forma de hexágono que ascendía de forma inclinada hasta un determinado punto para luego conectar con una especie de alargada estructura romboidal que se encontraba suspendida en el aire; finalmente la tercera parte era una especie de plancha de acero que se encontraba suspendida a escasos metros de la segunda estructura la cual bordeaba.

"Bienvenido a la ciudadela" – Escuchó como le decían.

Este se dio la vuelta para encontrase con un pequeño robot centinela el cual flotaba por encima de su cabeza para luego descender y quedarse justo enfrente de él. Dicho robot era esférico y con un gran ojo de buey, del cual emitía una intensa luz azul, a modo de ojo.

"Soy el monitor de esta instalación" – Le dijo. Ventus iba a decir algo, pero este se adelantó – "Y tú eres el capitán Ventus, máximo dirigente del ejército de Aldebarán y quien activara Spectrum"

"Sí ese soy yo"

"¡Perfecto!" – Dijo la máquina – "Pues no perdamos más tiempo, ve a la plataforma que está justo delante de la instalación, te veré ahí" – Le dijo mientras se marchaba hacia dicho lugar.

Sin más Ventus se acercó hasta el final del acantilado, miró hacia abajo, la altura no era mucho si acaso unos doce metros por lo que sin más se dejó caer; como si se tratase de un ladrillo este golpeo la superficie del valle, la armadura había absorbido todo el impacto, para comenzar a caminar hacia el lugar que el monitor le había dicho. En poco había recorrido aquel helado valle y ahora se encontraba subiendo la rampa que conducía a dicha plataforma.

"Bien has llegado continuemos" – Dijo el monitor el cual lo estaba esperando.

Entonces el monito se dio la vuelta para mirar a la gran puerta triangular que conducía a la ciudadela, de repente de las dos puntas de la base brotaron dos rayos de luz que conectaron con la plataforma para después formarse un puente de luz azul que conectó ambos extremos.

"Adelante" – Dijo el monitor mientras comenzaban a moverse a la vez que la gran y gruesa puerta se abría para darles paso a un alargado pasillo de forma triangular, el cual estaba iluminado por una fría luz blanca, estos caminaron por aquel tranquilo pasillo para llegar finalmente a una sala redonda donde justo en medio había un rayo de luz turquesa que se pasaba a través de un túnel triangular para acceder al nivel superior del complejo.

"Por aquí" – Dijo el monitor haciendo que ambos se posicionaran alrededor de aquel rayo.

No paso mucho tiempo para que se escuchara un ruido como de piezas metálicas y luego el suelo alrededor de estos se comenzara a levantar en forma de una plataforma de triangular, que guiada por aquel rayo de luz llevo el muchacho a través de aquel túnel hasta el nivel superior, a una sala idéntica a la de abajo.

"Seguidme" – Le dijo antes de adentrarse por una alargada abertura en la pared de metal.

Ventus siguió al monitor a través de aquella abertura, la cual atravesó sin problemas ya que era como seis veces su ancho, para descubrir que aquella alargada estructura romboidal que se veía desde el exterior la que estaba suspendida en el aire era completamente hueca por dentro y justo en medio de esta había una extensa pasarela que conducía a la otra punta del lugar.

"El control de la instalación se encuentra al otro lado de la pasarela, esta se divide en tres módulos que habrá que atravesar y lo cuales a su vez se encuentran bloqueados por obvias razones de seguridad" – Dijo el monitor – "Así que adelante ya que nos espera un largo camino"

Sin rechistar Ventus comenzó a recorrer aquel largo camino no sin antes pensar en Tamara y en que esperara que algún día entendiese que esto lo hacía por el bien de todos.

Por otro lado, esta se encontraba en el despacho de Anne, la joven se encontraba en el suelo abrazándose a sí misma, solía ir a aquel sitio de pequeña para refugiarse de sus problemas porque recordaba que cada vez que iba Anne siempre estaba ahí para consolarla y, como si se tratase de forma mágica, hacerla sentir que todos aquellos problemas desaparecían. Pero ahora aquel lugar que tantos buenos recuerdos le traía estaba desolado, muerto, todo se había esfumado, ido para siempre.

Esta exhaló profundamente, se encontraba abatida, deprimida, sin ganas de vivir; por mucho que Anne siempre se empeñase en decirle que por muy mal que pintara una cosa siempre había solución, esta vez era completamente distinta, la oscuridad lo empañaba todo y esta ya no era capaz de ver la luz al final del túnel – **"Ojalá estuvieses aquí, no sabes la falta que me haces" **– Pensó esta mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por su cara. Era cierto que no se valora algo hasta que lo pierdes.

De repente las luces comenzaron a parpadear sobre su cabeza, esta las miro durante un momento para volver a agachar la cabeza – "Ahora no Virgil… no estoy de humor" – Le dijo esta sin ningún tipo de ánimo en la voz. Pero la I.A. siguió insistiendo, esta vez haciendo que aparatos en el despacho comenzaran a sonar, por su parte Tamara siguió ignorándolo, pero aquel estridente ruido resultaba demasiado molesto como para poder seguir ignorándolo por lo que molesta bufó mientras se incorporaba.

"¡De acuerdo, tienes toda mi atención!" – Le dijo molesta. Entonces el molesto ruido y el tintinear de las luces cesó, para luego ver como una luz se encendía, justo debajo de la mesa de su difunta mentora, esta no entendió muy bien que quería el superintendente, pero supuso que era que se acercara a la mesa.

Tamara se acercó para comenzar a observar el objeto, todo estaba ordenado tal y como a Anne le gustaba, no había nada fuera de lo normal pero entonces se dio cuenta de un pequeño punto rojo que no paraba de parpadear; por lo que esta lo pulsó e instantáneamente delante de sus narices apareció una pantalla holográfica completamente en blanco a excepción de un único archivo que ponía _**"Para Tam". **_Esta de forma rápida tomó asiento, luego miró de un lado a otro y finalmente pulsó el archivo, entonces este se abrió para comenzar a cargar un archivo de video. Al instante, en este apareció la figura de Anne, esta tenía una pequeña venda alrededor de su frente.

"Hola Tam" – Dijo esta.

"Anne" – Dijo esta en un susurró con los ojos bien abiertos, no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

"Sé que probablemente no te estés creyendo lo que estás viendo, pero sí, estoy viva" – Dijo esta – "Seguro que esto tampoco te lo crees dado los últimos acontecimientos, pero es la verdad, grabo este video porque es necesario que sepas que lo de la muerte de todos los miembros del consejo en aquella torre fue un engallo que ideamos"

"¿Cómo?" – Dijo Tam.

"Tuvimos que hacerlo porque era necesario Tamara, era la única forma que teníamos de desaparecer de la vista de tu abuelo y del resto del consejo… hacerles creer que diez miembros del consejo habían muerto en una catastrófica explosión como consecuencia de la fusión del reactor de una de las torres del cielo, aunque dicha explosión nunca se llegó a dar… ya que no contábamos el pulso de energía del cristal" – Dijo esta con cierta diversión señalado su cabeza – "Pero igualmente todo salió a pedir de boca" – Esta hizo una pausa – "Verás Tamara tengo que decirte una cosa, yo conocía la existencia del proyecto Spectrum mucho antes de que tu abuelo la revelara, Gerard me lo contó en su momento aunque no supiéramos de lo que se trataba después de su muerte comencé a investigar hasta que finalmente descubrí de lo que se trataba" – Esta hizo otra pausa – "Cuando supe de lo que se trataba no me lo podía creer por ello comencé a viajar en busca de dicho artefacto, he ahí una de las razones por las que desaparecía durante largos periodos de tiempo"

Tamara no se podía creer lo que acababa de oír, ahora todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido.

"Finalmente lo encontré, pero mis intentos por inutilizarlo fueron inútiles por ello tuve que cambiar mi enfoqué y pensar que si no podía acabar con el anillo tenía que en que sería usado y entonces la bombilla se me iluminó, para tu abuelo el sistema solar de los forasteros siempre fue un incordio y lo más probable era que el anillo fuese utilizado ahí; y efectivamente era así. Por ello volví a desaparecer con unas escusas que todo el mundo se creyó para esta vez hacerme con varios escuadrones Constructores para construir un complejo al otro lado del planeta, lo más alejado posible de tu abuelo, donde tengo un total de diez naves acorazadas" – Dijo esta – "Así como que, durante este último año, después de descubrir la existencia de Spectrum comencé a recolectar y catalogar muestras de todas las especies de ese sistema solar. Tamara en esos diez acorazados espaciales hay miles de millones de muestras de ADN, embriones e incluso especímenes vivos. Todo lo que se necesita para poder reconstruir todo aquello que la ignorancia y miedo de algunos esta apunto de destruir" - Esta hizo una pausa – "Es por ello lo que fingimos nuestras muertes, los otros nueve miembros del consejo se han unido a mi causa y ahora mismo cada uno va a ocupar una nave y nos mantendremos en estado de criogenización hasta que Spectrum sea activado, una vez hecha esa maldita limpieza cada una de las naves cada uno se encargara de reconstruir una parte del sistema solar y dejarlo tal y como estaba. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer Tamara… dejar un futuro a todos aquellos que aún están por nacer"

A Tam se le saltaron las lágrimas, por lo que acababa de oír, su amiga se estaba sacrificando para poder enmendar todos los errores que se estaban por cometer.

"Y Tam" – Dijo esta mientras los ojos le comenzaban a aguar – "Por favor, cuida de Naminé en mi ausencia" – Dijo mientras intentaba controlar las ganas de llorar, pero le fue imposible ya que las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse por sus ojos, pero rápidamente recupero la compostura – "¡Dios! Tengo que ser la peor madre del mundo" – Dijo mientras se limpiaba los ojos e intentaba no romper en llanto.

"¡No! ¡No lo eres!" – Grito Tam a pesar de que sabía que Anne no la escuchaba.

"Estoy abandonando a mí hija por no sé durante cuanto, no veré como esta poco a poco va creciendo… me voy a perder momentos importantes de su vida en los que ella me necesitará, pero yo no estaré… ¿Crees que será capaz de perdonarme?" – Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y más lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Entones se escuchó de fondo como una voz le decía que era la hora, que se despidiera – "Tam me tengo que ir, espero verte pronto… y por favor dile a mi hija que la quiero" – Dijo antes de terminar el video.

A Tamara se le comenzaron a salir más lágrimas de felicidad y tristeza, por un lado, sabía que Anne seguía viva, pero por otro la había defraudado por completo, cómo sería capaz de decirle a la cara que había roto su promesa y que a su hija el cristal la había absorbido – "Te prometo que aun así me cueste la vida traeré de vuelta a tu hija y que ambas os reencontrareis" – Dijo esta decidida mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

De repente la pantalla volvió a ponerse en blanco y vio que alguien comenzaba a escribir en ella, dicho alguien era Virgil el cual intentaba poner al corriente a la chica de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, esta comenzó a leer atentamente lo que este le escribía y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

"¡Cómo que Ventus va activar el anillo!" – Grito esta – "¡Virgil tenemos que detenerlo!" – Dijo esta mientras rápidamente se levantaba.

Pero nada más ponerse en pie esta sintió un fuerte mareo, era como si todo a su alrededor estuviera dando vueltas, para cuando aquello se pasó esta se dispuso a salir del despacho en busca de Ven, pero cuando observo donde estaba, esta parpadeó un par de veces sin creérselo; por alguna extraña razón esta ya no estaba en el despacho de Anne sino en una especie de inmensa galería solitaria e iluminada de forma tenue. Ella al instante recordó donde estaba, este era uno de los niveles subterráneos del Prismodium los cuales solía explorar cuando era pequeña, la joven miro de un lado a otro sin entender todavía como había llegado ahí.

De pronto, el silencio que inundaba la estancia fue opacado por unos extraños golpes que provenían de lo más lejano y profundo del lugar – "¿Qué podrá ser eso?" – Dijo la chica, pero a dichos golpes no les dio más importancia por lo que se dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar lejos de ahí. Pero nada más dar un par de pasos esta se paró en el acto, sintió como algo le presionaba con fuerza el pecho le costaba respirar, de pronto la cabeza comenzó a dolerle, la vista se le nublaba y todo le daba vueltas; esta no pudo aguantar más y cedió a la gravedad, cayendo en el suelo.

El dolor se intensifico todavía más, ahora recorría todo su cuerpo, fuese lo que fuese la estaba quemando por dentro viva, entonces esta comenzó a escuchar una serie de pasos por lo que hizo el intento del levantar la cabeza para ver como una figura radiante se acercaba poco a poco a ella. Sacando las fuerzas de donde le quedaban esta se apoyó en sus manos para comenzar a levantarse, lo cual le costaba horrores ya que sentía como si estuviesen apoyando todo el peso del mundo sobre su espalda, pero aun así consiguió levantarse hasta quedar de rodillas. Fuese lo que fuese la estaba cegando, por lo que no podía ver quien se estaba acercando a ella.

De repente esta sintió como algo se envolvía alrededor de su cintura y al bajar la vista pudo ver una cabellera rubia y unos profundos ojos azules la observaban detenidamente, cuando Tam supo quien era la dueña de aquellos ojos no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, era Naminé. Naminé la estaba abrazando, estaba ahí justo delante de ella, pero ¿Cómo? Si había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. La niña se separó de esta para luego retroceder una escasa distancia.

"Naminé" – Dijo esta, la niña no pudo evitar sonreír – "Eres tú, pero ¿Cómo?"

"Tam" – Dijo esta mientras alargaba la mano – "Vamos" – Dijo esta feliz.

"¿A dónde?"

"A la luz" – Dijo esta refiriéndose a la cegadora luz azul de la que esta había emergido momentos antes la cual seguía iluminando todo el lugar – "Tienes que conocer a alguien"

"¿A quién?"

"No te lo puedo decir es una sorpresa…. Aunque en realidad tú ya sabes quien es ella" – Dijo Naminé.

"No comprendo Nam"

"Recuerda" – Dijo esta – "La mujer de tus sueños…. La dama de luz"

Cuando la pequeña dijo aquello, a Tam se le helo la sangre ¿Cómo la pequeña podía saber de aquello? Ella nunca se lo conto nadie a excepción de su abuelo, el cual la tacho de imaginativa por no decir loca. Dicho sueño comenzó a tenerlo de forma recurrente de pequeña, después de la partida de Ven, en el ella recorría la misma galería en la que momentos antes había estado para finalmente llegar a una habitación con la puerta entre abierta; de dicha abertura brotaba una extraña luz azul, así como pequeñas partículas de cristal, para luego así terminar. Dicho sueño se hacía recurrente, siempre era lo mismo recorría la siniestra galería para luego llegar a la puerta; con la diferencia de que a medida que este se repetía ella lentamente avanzaba.

En un primer momento las puertas se abrían y una helada briza, llena de aquellas partículas de cristal la golpeaba, y luego era cegada por la luz; después de aquello, en un siguiente sueño, esta después de que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz entraba a la habitación, aquel lugar estaba helado y una fina capa de niebla cubría el suelo, entonces esta miraba al fondo y podía ver una luz que salía de la pared y justo en medio una figura humana. En el siguiente sueño, ahora ella se acercaba a la figura para finalmente descubrir que se trataba de una mujer, cuyo cuerpo era completamente translucido y azul del cual brotaba parte de aquella, por aquella razón la bautizo como la dama de luz. En el último sueño que tuvo esta estiraba su mano invitando a la niña a que la cogiera y viniera con ella.

"Ella lleva mucho tiempo esperándote" – Dijo Nam – "Te ha intentado hacer venir con ella, pero Ventus se interpuso"

"Pero ¿qué quiera ella de mí?"

"Ella necesita que recuerdes"

"¿Recordar? ¿Para qué?"

"Nadie lo sabe, sólo ella, algo importante está por pasar y necesita que tu recuerdes" – Dijo mientras esta agarraba la mano de la mayor – "¡Vamos Tam!" – Dijo mientras tiraba de ella.

La chica se levantó debido a las insistencias de la niña para ser llevada por esta hacia la luz, esta se paró un momento cuando ya estaban a punto de entrar – "No tengas miedo Tam" – Le dijo la pequeña. Tamara respiro profundamente para sí continuar con su camino junto a la pequeña, esta tuvo que cubrirse los ojos debido a la molestia por lo que tuvo que ir a ciegas. Esta ya no sabía dónde se encontraba, pero aquel extraño lugar la hacía sentirse tranquila.

Cuando sintió que el calor de la luz desaparecía esta destapo sus ojos para descubrir que la pequeña Naminé había desparecido, estaba sola en una habitación conformada por cuatro paredes de agua, con un suelo de rocas negras y un techo del mismo material que el suelo, pero con la diferencia que tenía cienos de cristales azueles incrustados en su superficie, los cuales producían una fría luz artificial.

"¡Naminé! ¡Dónde estás!" – Grito esta mientras miraba de un lado, lo único que veía era el reflejo del agua.

"No tengas miedo" – Escucho la voz de una mujer, a la cual se le unían otras voces formando así un coro.

Tam miro de un lado a otro del lugar en busca de aquella persona, pero en aquellas cuatro solitarias paredes solo estaba ella.

"¿Eres tú?... la dama de luz"

Al instante escuchó como aquel coro vocal reía ante lo dicho por esta – "Durante mi eterna existencia me han llamado por numerosos nombres, pero este es el que más me gusta" – Dijo.

"¿Qué quieres de mí?"

"Escucha atentamente Tamara, durante mucho tiempo vosotros, el pueblo de Aldebarán habéis sido un pueblo sabio, habéis sido los protectores del universo, pero me temo que vuestro tiempo está llegando a su fin" – Dijo el coro vocal.

"¿Cómo?... ¡No puede ser!... habrá algo que podamos hacer"

"Me temo que no, vuestro ciclo ha llegado a su fin, es el turno de que otros ocupen vuestro lugar como futuros protectores de la galaxia, pero tranquilos vuestro legado perdurara"

"Pero ¡Cómo! Si se supone que vamos a desaparecer"

"Aquí es donde tu entras es juegos, tú junto a tus recuerdos serás la encargada de guiar a las futuras generaciones, gracias a ti el legado de Aldebarán se transmitirá. Tú ayudaras a la creación de unos nuevos protectores de la galaxia"

Tam no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, de verás aquel ser iba enserio y quería que ella fuese la encargada de instruir a los nuevos protectores de la galaxia.

"Pero ¿cómo sabré quiénes son?"

"Tranquila llegado al momento lo descubrirás" – Dijo aquel ser.

De repente todo comenzó a temblar y las paredes de agua se rompieron, inundando así todo el lugar. Tamara se agobio al ver como se encontraba ahora en medio de la nada, flotando en el agua, esta miro de un lado a otro desesperada en busca de una posible salida de aquel sitio, pero lo único que conseguía ver era la infinidad de las profundidades de aquel lugar. Entonces esta sintió una cálida luz que se propago por la superficie de aquel lugar por lo que de forma rápida comenzó a nada hacia arriba, en busca de dicha superficie.

"Ahora es necesario que duermas hasta que llegue el momento de resurgir de vuestras cenizas" – Dijo aquel coro vocal en un eco que propago por todas partes.

A Tamara cada vez le costaba más moverse, su cuerpo se había entumecido hasta tal punto que había dejado de responder, cada vez le costaba más mantener los ojos abiertos por lo que finalmente se rindió al entumecimiento y se dejó ser arrastrada hacia las profundidades, mientras aquello pasaba esta veía por la poca abertura que tenían sus ojos, como la luz cada vez se iba alejando más y más hasta que finalmente desapareció y todo lo que había era oscuridad. En aquellos momentos era como si ya no sintiese, todo a su alrededor se había esfumado y poco a poco ella lo hizo también.

De repente Ventus se detuvo, sintió como algo iba mal y no podía entender que era, pero la presión en su pecho le decía que no podía ser algo bueno.

"¿Ocurre algo?" – Pregunto el monitor al ver al muchacho parado con una cara de preocupación.

"No nada" – Dijo este de forma rápida para así continuar el camino.

Finalmente, ambos habían cruzado la extensa plataforma para llegar a otra plataforma circular, que se encontraba separada por un puente de luz que tuvieron que pasar, en la cual se encontraban los controles de Spectrum. Ventus se colocó delante del panel de activación y este se activó rápidamente debido a su presencia, este trago profundamente, sentía como si algo en su interior se estuviese retorciendo.

"Yo le guiare en la secuencia de activación y disparo" – Le dijo el monitor.

Este respiro profundamente para luego levantar su cabeza, entonces vio algo en lo que no se había fijado antes, una cosa que en muchas ocasiones había visto del espacio, pero nunca pensó en verla tan de cerca. Y era que las cristaleras del complejo, daban lugar a un extenso valle rodeado por montañas y justo en medio había una gigantesca montaña que se diferenciaba del resto por su perfecta forma esférica.

"Impresionante ¿No?" – Dijo el monitor – "Hace cien mil millones de años la luna de Pangea se estrelló contra el planeta, el impacto produjo una nube de fuego que cubrió en cuestión de minutos a todo el planeta, matando así al cien por ciento de toda la vida, seguido a esto una nube de cenizas cubrió la atmosfera dando lugar a un invierno de mil años; pero sorprendentemente después de aquel catastrófico periodo la vida renació de las cenizas de antaño" – Dijo el monitor mientras que Ven sintió un escalofrió ya que oí hablar a aquella máquina era como oír hablar al abuelo de Tam – "Es por esa razón que la instalación está erigida alrededor de la luna, en el interior del cráter de impacto…. ¡Bueno! Dejémonos de cháchara, es hora de activar el anillo"

Sin más Ven comenzó a teclear cosas en el panel de control de Spectrum siendo guiado por el monitor que le decía la forma correcta de activar el anillo.

"Muy bien señor, de aquí en adelante todo será automático" – Dijo el monitor.

De repente todo comenzó a temblar, desgarradores ruidos metálicos se escuchaban en el interior del cráter, así como que se podían apreciar grandes fogonazos de luz a través de la densa capa de niebla que lo cubría todo. Pero de entre la bruma una sombra comenzó a distinguirse cada vez más hasta que finalmente emergió, Ventus no pudo evitar abrir la boca al ver el enorme anillo metálico que comenzaba a elevarse lentamente sobre el planeta, estaba sorprendido; no podía creer que algo de aquel tamaño pudiese ser escondido en el interior del planeta, pero claro si aquel cráter ocupaba algo más de las dos quintas partes del planeta no era problema ocultarlo. Spectrum tenía el tamaño suficiente como para ser un mundo en sí mismo.

A medida que el arma se elevaba, esta producía una inmensa sombra que lo cubría todo para finalmente detenerse.

"¿Ocurre algo?" – Preguntó Ven.

"No, Spectrum ha llegado a la altura necesaria para comenzar con la secuencia de teletransporte" – Dijo el monitor – "Es necesario que la secuencia se realiza antes de llegar a la atmosfera porque la radiación producida por este se expandiría por todo el planeta y todavía no sabemos qué consecuencias podría tener para la vida"

"¿Cómo no podéis saber eso?"

"Spectrum es el primero de su generación, un prototipo, nunca antes se ha probado por ello su activación corre cierto peligro"

"¿Cómo cual?"

"Aparte de la posible contaminación radiactiva que se podría producir por su teletransporte no sabemos el alcance del arma, se supone que debería únicamente eliminar la vida de ese pequeño sistema solar y sus alrededores"

"¡Espera! ¿Cómo que sus alrededores?"

"Joven capitán esto es como una operación, cuando se extirpa un tumor no sólo es la zona infectada sino también los alrededores para asegurase de que no vuelva a reaparecer… pero como te he dicho es un arma que no ha sido antes probada por lo que su alcance podría ser mucho más o mucho menos"

"En caso de que saliera mal ¿Tenéis alguna estimación del alcance si fuese mucho mayor?"

"¡Claro!" – Dijo el monitor emocionado – "Creemos que el alcance máximo sería de unos veinticinco mil años luz, lo suficiente como para erradicar una doceava parte de toda la vida del universo conocido… pero tranquilo, Pangea se encuentra lo suficientemente alejada del alcance del anillo" - Sin duda alguna Spectrum era el arma más terrorífica y devastadora que se había creado.

De repente Ventus vio como el anillo comenzaba a brillar, una especie de capa de energía entre azul y morado estaba envolviendo su superficie.

"La secuencia de teletransporte ha comenzado" – Dijo el monitor – "¡Vaya! Los niveles de radiación son bastante elevados… pero tranquilo el edificio no la deja pasar y el anillo se encuentra a la altura adecuada como para que la barrera de energía que rodea todo el cráter no la deje pasar" - Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojo el anillo desapareció.

En lo más profundo de la galaxia, en un determinado sistema solar cuyo estado era critico la gente comenzaba a salir de sus casas asombrados por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, sin saber ni cómo ni por qué, un extraño y gigantesco objeto había aparecido en cielo; nadie sabía el desdichado destino que les esperaba. Por otro lado, en el espacio, el anillo comenzó a drenar energía hacia su centro para comenzar a crear una esfera de energía blanca que poco a poco iba creciendo.

"Spectrum cargado a un veinticinco por ciento" – Dijo el monitor y Ventus respiro profundamente.

Los ciudadanos de los diversos mundos observaban asombrados el punto de luz blanca que poco a poco iba creciendo en el interior de anillo.

"Spectrum cargado a un cincuenta por ciento" – Dijo una voz, que produjo un eco que reverbero por toda la sala, el anciano miraba fijamente la pantalla del ordenador, estaba impaciente porque el anillo se cargara de una vez por todas para finalmente dispararlo y acabar con todas aquellas alimayas que estaban poniendo en peligro a la galaxia y más importante, la supremacía de Aldebarán.

"Spectrum cargado al setenta y cinco por ciento" – Dijo el monitor, Ventus no pudo evitar tragar de forma pesada, la hora de la verdad se estaba acercando muy lentamente.

Por otro lado, en la galaxia, los habitantes de los mundos condenados por Spectrum comenzaron a entrar en pánico, algo en ellos les decía que aquel gran anillo en cielo no era nada bueno, los gobernantes de los diferentes mundos pidieron calma a los ciudadanos; aunque al igual que los ciudadanos estos estuvieran muriéndose de miedo. A su vez, en otros mundos aquellos que conocían la existencia de Aldebarán, sabía que aquello era cosa suya por lo que tuvieron que parar momentáneamente la guerra que estaban librando para con sus naves ir a averiguar que era aquel anillo en el cielo y detenerlo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Aunque en realidad ya era demasiado tarde.

"**Este es el castigo que recibís por vuestros deseos insaciables de poseerlo todo… esa sed se ha convertido en vuestra perdición, nosotros sólo nos estamos encargando de curar el caos en el que estáis sumiéndolo todo" – **Pensó el anciano mientras seguía observando la pantalla.

"Spectrum cargado al cien por ciento" – Dijo el monitor, finalmente había llegado la hora de la verdad.

Un agobiante silencio lleno la sala después de las palabras del robot, se suponía que la activación iba a ser automática pero no había ninguna señal que indicara si esto se había realizada de forma correcta.

"¿Ya está?" – Preguntó el rubio – "¿Ha sido disparado?"

"¡No!" – Dijo el monitor sorprendido.

"¿No?" – Preguntó Ven.

"Al parecer se ha bloqueado la secuencia de disparo automático... ¿Quién habrá podido hacerlo?" – Se preguntó el monitor extrañado – "Pero tranquilidad no ha pasado nada, si es tan amable pulse el botón que le aparecerá justo delante para llevar acabo la secuencia de forma manual" – Dijo el robot y entonces a Ven le apareció delante un pequeño panel holográfico.

"**Creo que tengo una pequeña idea de quien ha podido ser" – **Pensó este mientras observaba detenidamente el panel. Maldito viejo, se la había jugado, no se lo iba a poner tan fácil, quería que el rubio fuese el que personalmente se pulsara el botón que condenaría a todas las vidas de ese sistema.

"No puedo" – Dijo Ven, era cierto lo que decía el anciano, él no tenía los huevos para llevar esto acabo.

"Humanos… vuestras emociones y sentimientos interfieren constantemente con vuestro juicio a la hora de tomar decisiones" – Tras decir aquello, del ojo de este salió un haz de luz que rápidamente agarro la mano de Ven para hacer que pulsara el panel.

"Secuencia de disparo activada" – Dijo una voz de fondo.

"¡Qué has hecho!" – Grito Ven alarmado.

"El Gran Sabio me dijo que si llegado el caso no te atrevías a disparar la matriz de Spectrum me encargara de hacer que lo hicieses" – Dijo el robot.

"¡Detenlo!"

"No puedo, el sistema sólo funciona con organismos orgánicos que han sido elegidos"

"Es decir que el puto viejo ese ha hecho que el panel sólo funcione conmigo"

"¡Correcto!" – Dijo el monitor alegre.

"¡Pues lo detendré yo mismo!"

"Me temo que no puedes, una vez activada la secuencia de disparo sólo que esperar sentado"

"Espera y verás" – Dijo el rubio mientras materializaba su espada.

"¡Oh! Me temo que no puedo dejarte dañar los delicados controles de mando" – Dijo la máquina alarmada para rápidamente disparar un rayo láser de su ojo, el cual impacto contra el pecho del muchacho lanzándolo así unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Por otra parte, cuando el anillo recibió la orden de disparo, este dejo de alimentar a la inmensa bola de energía que se había formado en su centro para seguido esto hacer que dicha bola comenzara a empequeñecerse, concentrando así todo su poder destructor. Por otro lado, los habitantes de los diversos mundos observaban asombrados y temerosos como la gigantesca masa de energía había comenzado a reducirse, alguno alarmados comenzaron a correr para resguardarse en la seguridad de sus hogares, otros iban detallando todo lo que pasaba para así investigar posteriormente lo que estaba pasando; mientras que otros seguían observando aquel increíble espectáculo ansiosos por saber que sería lo siguiente. Desconocían cual sería el siguiente y terrorífico paso que seguía a la compactación de la energía, disparar y erradicar.

Cuando la esfera llego a su máximo nivel de compactación, en el que se había vuelto una bola blanca completamente opaca este permaneció unos instantes quieto para finalmente explotar, con un sonoro estruendo, liberando así de forma brusca toda la energía almacenada y comprimida en una gigantesca esfera que se iba haciéndose más y más grande a medida que iba expandiéndose, para chocar contra todos los mundos que se encontraban a su paso y a la velocidad de la luz limpiarlos de vida. Por su parte, todos aquellos que habitaban los mundos más cercanos al anillo sólo pudieron ver el resplandor de luz y seguido a esto ser desvanecidos, mientras aquellos que tuvieron suerte de estar más alejados a Spectrum pudieron ver la gran explosión de energía, pero no la onda de que se acercaba peligrosamente a su hogar, hasta que esta chocaba contra el planeta y una aurora de luz blanca aparecía por el horizonte cegándolos a todos, para finalmente desintegrarlos.

En cuestión de segundos toda la galaxia fue limpiada y con ella también los alrededores de esta, aquella gran onda había cayado miles y miles de millones de voces para dejar a su paso un silencio sepulcral, todos aquellos mundos llenos alguna vez de vida ahora se encontraban vacíos, eran simples paramos desolados llenos de cenizas, una triste imagen de lo que una vez fueron en antaño. Spectrum había sido un éxito.

"Limpieza finalizada" – Dijo el monitor – "Algún rastro de posible vida pensante… negativo" – Cuando escuchó aquello el rubio sintió un mareo seguido a unas fuertes ganas de vomitar, se había quedado helado, el anillo había sido disparado con éxito y con un satisfactorio resultado, había aniquilado toda la vida en ese cuadrante del universo.

"¡Qué has hecho!" – Le grito a la máquina mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, le dolía bastante el pecho y le costaba respirar.

"Yo no he hecho nada, sólo te he dado el empujón que te hacía falta. Comunicare los gratificantes resultados al Gran Sabio y omitiré nuestro pequeño altercado" – Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para comenzar a marcharse.

"¡Maldito te voy a arrancar el ojo!" – Grito furioso mientras corría hacía el robot.

"¡Adiós!" – Dijo este feliz mientras teletransportaba al joven de regreso a Aldebarán.

A su vez, momentos antes de que esto pasara, en Aldebarán en abuelo de Tamara veía con cierta sonrisa como el exterminio producido por Spectrum había sido todo un éxito y ahora que veía que las pruebas realizadas con el anillo eran tal y como se esperaban ahora podría despertar por completo el verdadero poder del anillo; que tal y como le había dicho a Ventus el monitor era la capacidad de alcanzar un radio de veinticinco mil años luz. Así como que inmediatamente comenzaría la construcción de muchos anillos más que serían repartidos por todo el universo como un salvoconducto por si el Proyecto Guardian llegaba a fallar.

De repente las puertas del despacho se abrieron para dar paso a una figura que corría a gran velocidad hacia el anciano. Este levantó la vista para observar a la persona que se acercaba de forma rápida hacía él, era un científico... si no se equivocaba era William, uno de los miembros más jóvenes del consejo y mejor amigo de su nieta; este lucía bastante preocupado.

"Señor" – Dijo este mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"Dime muchacho"

"Hemos detectado unos altos niveles de energía en los niveles inferiores del edificio" – Dijo este – "Un puñado de científicos y yo bajamos a comprobar de que se trataba y señor tiene que verlo por usted mismo… es Tam"

* * *

De regreso en Aldebarán, el joven rubio apareció en las puertas del Prismodium, este miro de un lado a otro sorprendido por el cambio de escenario, aquel demente robot lo había de vuelto a la ciudad. Este respiro profundamente, todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado minutos antes, él había pulsado el botón de la perdición, se sentía como una completa mierda, un ser detestable y deplorable; pero el daño ya estaba hecho, por lo que lo único que le quedaba pensar era que todo esto había sido hecho por una buena razón. O eso pensaba él, ya que a fin de cuentas era un argumento que ayudaba a que el dolor fuese menor y los fantasmas de su mente callaran. Este miro hacia el cielo para ver al cristal todavía en su lugar, era hora de cobrar su parte del trato.

Por lo que se dirigió hacia el edifico, pero nada más entrar al gran recibidor este se detuvo un momento para observar a un grupo de científicos que corrían por uno de los pasillos que llevaban hacia los niveles inferiores del edificio, estos lucían bastante alterados y llevaban consigo grandes máquinas. Al observar aquello Ven decidió dejar a un lado lo que estaba haciendo para comprobar que estaban tramando aquellos científicos, no tenía ganas de que se volviera a repetir un incidente como el de los laboratorios.

Por ello, Ventus comenzó a seguir a aquellos cerebritos guardando cierta distancia, para que no notaran su presencia, por los laberinticos corredores de los niveles inferiores del rascacielos hasta que finalmente llegaron a una galería. Al pisar dicha parte el joven se tuvo que detener, algo en su cuerpo le decía que algo malo pasaba ahí por lo que este continuo su seguimiento, pero a cada paso que daba aquella sensación no hacía más que intensificarse, el pulso le aumentaba hasta tal extremo que era capaz de escuchar su corazón latir; se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Finalmente, este llego a la puerta por la que se habían metido los científicos.

Este se quedó un momento ahí parado mirando la superficie de metal, meditando si sería buena idea pulsar el botón y abrirla, aquella sensación había desaparecido y lo único que ocupaba la incertidumbre por saber que había al otro lado, pero también el miedo al descubrirlo; por lo que sin más este se llenó de valor y pulso el botón para hacer que las puertas se abrieran. Cuando estas se abrieron, al principio no pudo ver nada debido al rápido rayo de luz que lo cegó, pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz del ambiente este vio algo que fue como un balde agua fría sobre su cuerpo.

Varios ojos lo observaban a este, pero él a ninguno, sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar la gran esfera de energía azul, similar al cristal y justo en medio de esta, flotando, Tam. Este camino lentamente hacia el centro de la sala, no se lo podía creer ¿Cómo había pasado esto?... le había fallado, la había dejado sola a merced del cristal. Este se posiciono delante de la esfera y colocó las palmas de sus manos sobre esta, intento hacer presión, pero era inútil, la barrera de energía le impedía llegar a esta.

"Tam" – La llamó con la voz hecha u susurró – "Tam" – Volvió a repetir, pero la chica no respondía, esta estaba profundamente dormida, completamente abstraída del mundo viviente.

"Ven no te escucha" – Dijo una voz a su lado, era Will.

"Increíble ¿No?" – Dijo otra voz detrás de él – "Tamara ha sido elegida por el propio cristal para algo que todavía no comprendemos pero que será grandioso y glorioso, esto es una clara señal de que el cristal tiene un plan para todos nosotros… y tú querías que lo alejásemos de la ciudad" – Dijo el anciano con cierta gracia en su voz – "Esto demuestra lo equivocado que estabas"

Aquellas palabras sólo consiguieron hacerle hervir la sangre a Ventus por lo que sin más se dio la vuelta y de forma rápida hizo algo que mucho tiempo llevaban deseando, este la asesto un solo puñetazo al anciano en su arrugada cara que lo tiro al suelo. Todos los presentes se quedaron pasmados ante la escena.

"¡Es tu nieta maldito cabrón! ¡Sangre de tu sangre!" – Le grito furioso – "Y lo único que haces es festejar el hecho de que el maldito cristal tiene un algo para ella cuando lo único que ha hecho es encerrarla en esta maldita bola de energía y a ti ni siquiera te importa saber si esto la puede matar" – Le dijo Ven, este estaba furioso con el maldito anciano.

"¡Estúpido! ¡Insensato! ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que acabas de hacer?" – Dijo este furioso mientras se levantaba y tapaba la nariz para evitar el sangrado.

"¡Me importa una reverenda mierda! Te juro que como no saques ese maldito cristal de la ciudad juró que yo mismo lo hare saltar por los aires" – Amenazó este.

"No te atreverás"

"Ponme a prueba" – Dijo mientras hacía aparecer su espada. Todo el mundo entró en pánico al no saber que haría el capitán con el arma.

Rápidamente el rubio se dio la vuelta y clavo su espada en la esfera de energía, no iba a permitir que siguieran estudiando a la chica como una rata de laboratorio, la iba a sacar de ahí que era lo que se tenía que haber hecho desde un principio. Pero para desgracia de Ven, la espada no consiguió a travesar la barrera, a pesar de que este golpeara con todas sus fuerzas fue inútil, la espada se quedó clavada en la esfera; y con lo que Ventus tampoco contaba era que aquella cosa reaccionara, ya que después del golpe esta emitió un extraño ruido y su superficie se alteró.

Al instante se comenzó a escuchar el ruido de como si algo se estuviese empezando a congelar y cuando se fijaron mejor, todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que aquella esfera de energía se estaba comenzando a cubrir con una capa de grueso cristal a modo de protección. Pero la cosa no acabó ahí, ya que de su base brotaron una especie de tentáculos que se iban enrollando hasta llegar al suelo, habían formado una especie de tallo a modo de soporte, para luego dichos tentáculos comenzaron a recorrer todo el suelo, a modo de raíces, y a su paso iban cristalizándolo todo.

Todos los presentes se alejaron de la esfera cuando esta se cubría de cristal y empezaba a formar el soporte, pero el pánico cundió cuando las raíces comenzaron a cristalizar todo a su paso, todos los científicos echaron a correr lejos del lugar por miedo a ser cristalizados junto a la habitación.

"¡Me las pagaras maldito insensato! ¡Te daré donde más te duele!" – Grito el anciano mientras huía junto a los científicos.

Por su parte Ventus se quedó ahí de pie observando el proceso de cristalización, ya no tenía nada que perder por lo que ignorando la señal de alarma que indicaba que las puertas se iban a sellar, este se quedó en su posición esperando el inminente final; pero para su desgracia Will no dejo que este se quedara ahí, por lo que rápidamente tiro de su brazo para arrástralo y echar a correr lejos de ahí. Milagrosamente estos salieron antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

Ventus iba a gritarle a Will por el hecho de haberlo rescatado, pero aquello nunca se hizo realidad porque el joven le asistió un puñetazo al rubio en toda la mejilla.

"¡Maldito imbécil en que estabas pensando!" – Le grito – "¡No te das cuenta de la estupidez que ibas a cometer!"

"¡Y a ti que coño te va a importar lo que haga o deje de hacer!"

"¡Me importa porque Tamara es mi amiga y ella jamás hubiese querido que eso pasase!... ¿Acaso crees que tú eres el único que está sufriendo aquí imbécil? Puede que tú seas su marido, pero yo soy su mejor amigo" – Le espeto este en la cara.

Ventus estaba a punto de gritarle también, pero tuvo que detenerse y controlarse, odiaba tener que reconocer que Will tenía razón.

"Escúchame atentamente Ven encontraremos una forma de sacarla de ahí, te lo prometo, pero por favor ahora lo más importante es que te vayas de aquí. Ya escuchaste al maldito sociópata ese, no descansará hasta verte destruido; el viejo cuenta con el apoyo de los restantes miembros del consejo y para nuestra desgracia la mayoría están a favor de este. Así que te lo pido, vete a Trinity y planea con bastante cuidado tu siguiente movimiento, la situación ahora está pendiendo de un hilo muy fino y lo menos que necesitamos ahora es una guerra"

"Esta bien" – Dijo este y rápidamente abrazó al muchacho – "Y gracias… de verdad necesitaba que alguien hiciera lo que tú hiciste" – Le dijo con respecto al puñetazo.

"No hay de que" – Dijo este correspondiéndolo.

"Y por favor cuídate, eres amigo mío y como consecuencia eso te convierte en enemigo del viejo… además Jack me cortaría las pelotas y se enterase de que te ha pasado algo y yo te deje aquí sólo a tu suerte" – El joven se rio por el comentario del rubio.

"Tranquilo, sé defenderme. Ahora márchate antes de que el sociópata mande centinelas a por ti" – El rubio asintió para así comenzó a correr lejos de ahí.

Por otro lado, Will una vez que se había quedado sólo este dirigió la mirada al lugar en el que momentos antes había escapado, y al instante la tristeza llenó su rostro – **"Te prometo que te sacare de ahí, así sea lo último que haga"**

* * *

Pero a pesar de las advertencias de Will, Ventus ya había tomado una decisión y era que había que destruir de una vez por todas al maldito cristal y quitar del poder al anciano sociópata, por ello una vez que regreso a Trinity este se encerró en la sala principal para comenzar a planear su estrategia, para al día siguiente exponerla delante de todo el ejército. Era hora de un cambio.

Por ello al día siguiente Ventus ordeno que todas las tropas que se encontraran en la ciudad se reunieran inmediatamente en el gran salón de Trinity para contarles todo acerca del anciano, desde lo que le hizo hacer a Gerard hasta lo de Spectrum, omitiendo el hecho de que él era el que lo había activado, así como el hecho de lo que le había pasado con el padre de Olette.

"Ventus ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?" – Le preguntó Drake – "Lo que nos estas proponiendo es bastante delicado, o sea es revelarnos contra el consejo…. Bueno lo que queda de él"

"Sé que es delicado Drake, pero escuchadme atentamente, todos hemos visto lo que estos últimos meses ha provocado el cristal todo ese caos y destrucción, así como los miles de muertes como consecuencia directa de todo eso, no podemos seguir quedándonos quietos esperando a que esa bomba de relojería estalle y nos mate a todos; el consejo no quiere tocar su preciado cristal porque dicen que eso sería una herejía. Por lo que a mí juicio tenemos dos opciones, o actuamos de una vez por todas o esperamos a nuestra muerte sin hacer nada" – Dijo Ventus.

Después de lo dicho por el rubio en la sala comenzaron a escucharse cientos de murmullos, la armada entendía la postura de su capitán y sabían que lo que él proponía era lo que se tenía que hacer, pero a su vez tenían miedo revelarse contra el consejo era como revelarse contra la ciudad, y si su levantamiento no llegaba a triunfar las consecuencias serían horribles para todos ellos.

"Escuchad" – Dijo Ventus – "Sé que lo que os estoy pidiendo es complicado y entendería que muchos de vosotros no me siguierais, pero tenéis que saber que nosotros no somos los malos de la película, sino el consejo y en especial el anciano, ellos nos han empujado hasta esta situación por su arrogancia y deseos de poder. Ninguno de nosotros le preocupamos sólo la maldita esfera que está en su torre de marfil, saben que sin el apoyo de los ciudadanos y el ejército son débiles por ello en vez de tomar medidas para reconstruir la ciudad después del caos vivido tomaron medidas para hacer que el pánico de los ciudadanos hacia el cristal disminuyera" – Este hizo una pausa – "Además os he contado lo que pasó con los forasteros, sé que ellos eran nuestros enemigos pero no se merecían lo que le paso, por ello he traído algo para que me creías" – Dijo y entonces este destapó al monitor.

Después de planear su próximo movimiento, el joven volvió a la ciudadela en busca del robot ya que tenía un presentimiento de que este sabía mucho más de lo que le había dicho. Además, la particularidad de estos robots era que no podían mentir, por lo que todo lo que iba a decir era cierto.

"Vamos, cuéntales todo lo que me has dicho a mí"

"El Gran Sabio construyo el anillo Spectrum como una forma de salvaguardar la supremacía de los aldebaranienses, ya que si en algún momento llegaba a producirse una rebelión contra nosotros y el proyecto Guardian llegaba a fallar, los anillos entrarían en juego como una forma de eliminar rápidamente el problema"

"¿Qué es el proyecto Guardian?" – Pregunto alguien.

"¡Perfecto preguntas! Pues el proyecto Guardian se denomina así a la construcción de grandes androides cuya forma se podría comparar con la de un ángel, colosales máquinas cuyo objetivo es preservar la paz en la galaxia"

"¿Paz?" – Dijo Drake.

"Claro, si se llegado el caso se produce altercados entre los mundos los Guardians serían mandados a esos lugares a evitar que los altercados pudieran llegar a más"

"¿Y esos Guardians que tan poderosos son?"

"Son armas en sí mismo, capaces de destruir a escala planetaria todavía no se han realizado pruebas, pero creemos que estos serían capaces de destruir todo un planeta en cuestión de horas"

El ruido volvió a hacerse presente, la gente estaba horrorizada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Diles sobre el otro proyecto… Revival" – Dijo Ventus.

"¡Encantado! Al igual que Spectrum y Guardian, Revival es uno de los tres grandes proyectos ideados por el Gran Sabio, a diferencia de los dos anteriores dicho proyecto fue concebido como una forma de absorber todo lo negativo de las personas" – Dijo el monitor y nadie entendía el objetivo de ese proyecto – "Veréis, el Gran Sabio inspirándose en el cristal intentó crear un nuevo cristal, sigo sin saber cómo lo haría pero lo consiguió y a diferencia del cristal original, Revival estaba diseñado para absorber todo aquello negativo de las personas, aquello que las volvía violentas, agresivas o malvadas; todo con el fin crear una sociedad perfecta"

"Una forma de tenernos bajo control" – Dijo Jack.

"Yo no lo definiría así, pero ¡Sí!" – Dijo el monitor – "Revival absorbía lo suficiente para no arrebatar esa parte tan esencial que os convierte en humanos, pero hubo un problema; al igual que el cristal original este desarrollo una conciencia, y al estar conformado por todo lo malo del ser humano se podría decir que era el mal personificado" – Este hizo una pausa – "Pero yo no me preocuparía, el Gran Sabio fue capaz de actuar a tiempo y encerró al cristal en un Cryptum para después ocultarlo… me temo que no sé dónde se encuentra, mis conocimientos no llegan a tanto"

"Lo veis" – Dijo Ventus – "El anciano nos la ha jugado, no actúa por nuestro bien sino por el suyo buscando la forma de preservar su poder"

Toda la sala era un completo silencio, nadie se podía creer lo que el monitor había dicho, todo el mundo tenía al Gran Sabio como un ejemplo a seguir, una persona que velaba por su seguridad y bienestar; en realidad había resultado ser todo lo contrario.

"Por cierto joven rubio" – Dijo el monitor – "Yo que usted dejaría de perder el tiempo con chácharas y actuaría cuanto antes con el plan que ha trazado, ya que usted tiene razón el cristal es peligroso" – Dijo este – "Es un ser vivo y como ser vivo este tiene un determinado ciclo que dentro de poco llegara a su fin. El cristal es una fuente de energía inmensurable, hay tanta concentrada ahí que cuando este muera, sin mis cálculos son correctos la explosión que se produciría como consecuencia de su liberación sería tan brusca que desintegraría la ciudad y produciría un cráter el doble de grande que el de la luna de Pangea…. Pero claro estos cálculos podrían ser erróneos, vosotros los seres vivos sois demasiado improbables"

El silencio volvió a inundar la sala, nadie se podía creer las palabras dichas por el monitor, y menos aún que todo se había convertido en una carrera contra reloj.

"¡En ese caso yo digo que es hora de que nos hagamos oír y que todos nos unamos para ser guiados por nuestro capitán a las puertas del Prismodium y le pateemos el culo a ese maldito viejo!" - Grito Jack mientras levantaba su espada en el aire proclamando así su lealtad a su capitán.

Después de las palabras dichas por el moreno, el siguiente en hacer lo mismo fue Drake y poco a poco los demás soldados del ejército fueron haciendo lo mismo hasta que finalmente todo en la sala habían proclamado su lealtad al capitán y lo seguirían hasta la mismísima muerte.

"Tienen tanta lealtad hacia ti que morirían por ella… Vosotros los humanos sois seres demasiado raros" – Dijo el monitor al lado del joven capitán mientras veía como todos aclamaban a este.

"Nos une algo que tú jamás serás capaz de comprender" – Le contesto Ven.

"Eso ya lo sabía…. Pero da igual, te ayudare igual que lo hice con aquella doctora rubia tan simpática" – Le dijo el monitor contento.

"¡Espera! ¿Qué?" – Dijo el rubio intrigado.

Pero este nunca obtuvo respuesta ya que de repente se comenzó a escuchar una risa por encima de su cabeza y cuando este dirigió la vista hacia arriba para ver una gran pantalla donde estaba la cara del anciano. Los había descubierto.

"¿De verdad crees que vas a poder derrotarme, a mí?" – Dijo este para luego volver a reír – "Te dijo que te daría donde más te iba a doler y así voy a hacer"

De repente las puertas delante d estos se abrieron y comenzaron a entrar cientos de soldados que bloquearon por completo la única salida de la sala, al instante todos estos tomaron posición de combate para sacar sus rifles láser y apuntar hacía todos los presentes. Nadie entendía porque soldados estaban apuntando a sus propios compañeros. De entre las filas salió una figura que dejó a todos impactados, pero principalmente a Drake, Jack y Ventus. Aquella figura era Olette, la cual hizo una señal con su mano para que todos los soldados se mantuvieran preparados.

"Quedas relevado de tus funciones como capitán ahora mismo" – Dijo el anciano – "Te presentó a tu sucesora"

"¡Olette qué demonios estás haciendo!" – Le grito Jack, pero esta nunca contesto.

Nadie entendía que pasaba.

"Capitán" – Le dijo el monitor en un susurró – "Mire lo que lleva la señorita en el pecho de su armadura" – Entonces este pudo ver una especie de araña metálica con un rubí rojo en medio incrustada en la armadura de la joven y esta no era la única, sino todos los demás soldados que los apuntaban – "Eso es un dispositivo de control metal"

"¡Mierda!" – Dijo Ventus para sí mismo.

"Capitana Parks, todos estos individuos son acusados de atentar contra el consejo" – Dijo el anciano.

"Monitor" – Dijo Ven en un susurró – "¿Tienes acceso a los sistemas del complejo?"

"Un momento…. ¡Ya! Estoy dentro"

"Perfecto, quiero que cuando grite ya actives la barrera de energía que está a unos cuantos metros de distancia de Olette ¿Entendido?" – Dijo este manteniendo la calma.

"Alto y claro" – Le dijo el androide.

"Bien y después quiero que abras el pasadizo secreto que está a nuestros pies"

"De acuerdo"

"Capitana" – Dijo el anciano – "Quiero que todos estos traidores sean ejecutados de forma inmediata"

"¡Entendido! Señor" – Y así la transmisión del anciano terminó – "¡Soldados!" – Dijo esta y la infantería se preparó – "¡Fuego!" – Grito mientras bajaba el brazo.

"¡Ya!" – Grito Ventus.

De inmediato una barrera de energía se levantó, impidiendo que las ráfagas de disparos impactaran contra todos los presentes. Después de aquello, por delante de donde estaba el rubio se abrió una un túnel.

"¡Quiero qué todo el mundo entre por ahí, este pasadizo nos llevara directos al puerto Dionisio! Una vez ahí Jack y Drake, os dividiréis en dos grupos quiero que cada grupo tome una fragata, el resto conmigo" – Dijo Ventus.

"¡Ya habéis oído!" – Grito Drake.

"¡Moved el culo antes de que os lo vuelen!" – Grito Jack.

Y así ambos empezaron a hacer que todos los soldados entraran en el túnel, y mientras aquello pasaba Ventus observaba como los disparos cesaron para luego ver como Olette daba unas órdenes a sus soldados para que se replegaran y los buscaran, seguido a esto la pelo castaño clavo su vista en el rubio cual depredador a su presa.

"Señor ya todos se han ido, es nuestro turno" – Le informo el monitor.

"De acuerdo vamos" – Le dijo para luego entrar en el pasadizo ante la mirada fija de Olette.

Esta por su parte se apoyó en la barrare mientras veía como huían – "Te encontraré"

* * *

Milagrosamente estos consiguieron llegar hasta al puerto Dionisio, donde se hicieron con el control de tres fragatas que llenaron con varios vehículos y armamento antes de despegar y alejarse de la ciudad mientras eran atacados por varios cañones antiaéreos. Una vez fuera del perímetro de la ciudad y a salvo, estos se dirigieron a una antigua base secreta en las profundidades de una selva del extremo suroeste de la isla de Alejandría, dicha base era bastante obsoleta pero lo suficientemente segura y escondida como para ser su centro de mandos.

Pasado un tiempo descubrieron que de mano de Will, que la ciudad se había convertido en un campo de batalla, había cientos de cañones antiaérea alrededor del perímetro de la ciudad, se habían levantado barreras por todas partes para dividir la ciudad en sectores, por otro lado, dijo que habían soldados por todas partes. Además, el consejo había dado una lista con todos los nombres de los rebeldes para así causar el miedo y la desconfianza en los ciudadanos. A su vez, el joven les contó que el cristal había desaparecido, el consejo lo había ocultado para evitar ataques contra este, nadie sabía dónde estaba.

Por otra parte, Ventus emitió un mensaje que se mandó a todos aquellos soldados que quedaban, los cuales o bien no estaban cuando el consejo atacó o estaban fuera como una forma de buscar nuevos reclutas, pero nunca nadie contestó. Al parecer el consejo los había capturado a todos y convertido en zombies bajos sus órdenes, ahora estaban solos y eran inferiores en número y en recursos. Por otro lado, estos una semana después de los acontecimientos sufrieron una especie de hacheó, alguien se había metido en sus sistemas, pero para su suerte, antes de que cundieran el pánico y dieran la orden de autodestruirse la base; el sistema se reinició y un símbolo apareció en todas las pantallas del complejo. Aquello era el símbolo del superintendente, la I.A. los había localizado para prestarles su apoyo.

Ahora poco a poco la balanza se había equilibrado, ya que este les descubrió nuevas formas de burlar el perímetro de seguridad y acceder a la ciudad, el consejo los veía como insignificantes insectos que tarde o temprano serían erradicados cual plaga, por ello no se habían manifestado, por lo que Ventus decidió que serían los primeros en mover ficha, era hora de hacer enfadar al abuelo de Tamara.

Lo obligarían a sacar a la vista su preciado cristal, debido a que al ser uno de los principales sustentos de energía de la ciudad estos no podían tenerlo escondido mucho tiempo ya que la ciudad necesitaba que el cristal volviese a estar en su lugar. Para ello estos iban a atacar el Punto Alfa, ya que Virgil, gracias a los datos obtenidos por Tam, informo a Ventus sobre la existencia del Proyecto Génesis, el nuevo cristal que estaba creando para sustituir al antiguo cristal llegado la hora, y por lo visto estaban drenando energía de dicho cristal a la ciudad.

"Aquí equipo Gamma ¿Nos recibes nido del cuervo?" – Dijo Jack.

"Aquí nido del cuervo, os recibimos Gamma" – Dijo Ventus desde la sala de control – "Informad"

"Ya estamos en el lago que rodea el complejo, nos disponemos a ir a la instalación"

"Perfecto, según los datos aportados por el superintendente deberías ver un túnel sumergido en la pared de la cara norte del complejo, al parecer es una antigua entrada de agua que servía para refrigerar el antiguo reactor"

"¡Lo vemos! Nos disponemos a entrar"

"Esta bien, se supone que ese es el lugar que menos esperan que ataquemos ya que creen que desconocemos la existencia del cristal, pero aun así tened cuidado"

"De acuerdo, te avisare cuando ya estemos dentro" – Dijo este para luego desaparecer.

"¿Todo va según lo planeado?" – Le preguntó Ven a una suboficial que tenía al lado.

"Sí señor, una vez que el equipo gamma entre al complejo comenzaremos a drenar energía del antiguo generador para concentrarla por toda la instalación"

"Y una vez que estos hagan estallar la bomba, todo se iluminara como un árbol de navidad" – Completo este.

"Ventus, ya estamos en el interior del complejo, hemos llegado a la gran plataforma y nos disponemos a colocar la bomba" – Informo Jack.

"De acuerdo, nosotros comenzaremos con nuestra parte también" – Le dijo este – "Adelante" – Ordenó este a la suboficial para que comenzara a bombear energía por todo el lugar – "Jack, si fuese tú me daría prisa en montarla porque las cargas de energía que estamos creando por todo el lugar podrían llegar a ser inestables y estallar contigo y el resto todavía dentro"

"Tú sólo tennos preparado el raven de recogida para cuando salgamos de aquí" – Le dijo este mientras se daba prisa.

Después de no más de quince minutos Jack informo que exitosamente la carga había sido colocada y que se disponían a marcharse. Aquello calmo algo los nervios del joven rubio ya que no se podía quedar tranquilo hasta que su hermano saliera de ahí. Ventus giro la cabeza para ver como Drake se mordía las uñas nervioso – "¿Por qué tan nervioso? Ya casi hemos acabado"

Una vez que el equipo gamma había salido del complejo, estos se adentraron unos cuantos unos cuantos kilómetros en mar abierto para estar lo suficientemente lejos de la ciudad como para ser recogidos. Entonces estos pudieron ver como a lo lejos se aproximaba un raven, el cual una vez estuvo encima de esto los recogió.

"¿Jack haces los honores?" – Le preguntó Ven divertido.

"Será un placer" – Dijo y entonces este dirigió su vista al gran edificio que poco a poco se iba quedando atrás, y sin despegar sus ojos de él este pulso el detonador. En cuestión de segundos miles de rápidas explosiones recorrieron toda la superficie externe del edifico, sólo para dar paso a una inmensa explosión que abrió un gran boquete a la instalación. Todo estaba en llamas, el edifico parecía una inmensa vela, y en poco tiempo una colosal columna de humo negro llegaba hasta al cielo – "¡Feliz Navidad capullos!" – Dijo este mientras volvían a la base.

El plan salió a la perfección, las explosiones resultantes aparte de destruir el edificio abrieron cientos de grietas que drenaron casi toda el agua del lago al túnel, así como cientos de escombros, incluida la misma plataforma cayeron al interior sellando la única entrada conocía a Génesis. Y a pesar de que el cristal siguiese ahí dentro, este estaba inutilizo ya que el consejo necesitaba de la estructura del edifico para el drenado de energía a la ciudad. Por lo que después de aquella jugarreta por parte suya el consejo no tardaría en tomar cartas en el asunto.

Y efectivamente fue así, en poco tiempo el consejo había mandado un crucero de batalla a cristalizar la isla, el viejo debía estar bastante furioso, pero para su desgracia estos estaban atacando la zona equivocada, como no sabían dónde podía estar preferían incinerar toda la isla. Por ello el siguiente movimiento sería atacar al crucero y hacerse con el control de este. Para ello Ventus le pidió al monitor que, con un puñado de soldados, viajaran a las distintas instalaciones menores de la isla para hacerse con el control de sus cañones de energía.

El plan consistía en que atacarían al crucero con aquellos cañones, creando una distracción para que un pequeño grupo dirigido por él se infiltrara en la nave para hacerse así con su control

"Señor, cañones de protones cargados y apuntando al crucero" – Dijo el monitor.

"De acuerdo esperad a mi señal"

Era de una hermosa noche estrellada, el raven se acercaba a baja altura hacia el crucero, oculto tras una capa de invisibilidad, Ventus podía ver al crucero descansando tranquilamente sobre una meseta cristalizada, no se esperaban lo que estaba por venir.

"Señor dos minutos para entrar en el campo del crucero, una vez dentro será cuestión de segundos que sus radares nos detecten" – Informo el piloto.

"Entendido, adelante Sparks" – Lo había apodado así – "Abrid fuego"

"¡Sí señor! ¡Chupaos esta, bolsas de carne!" – Grito el monitor.

De repente cientos de disparos comenzaron a llenar el cielo y sus explosiones contra el crucero a iluminar el cielo nocturno, ya estos tenían su distracción.

"¡Rápido! Hacia ese hangar" – Dijo Ven. Estarían demasiados ocupados en protegerse del ataque como para detectarlos, pero era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

"¡Sí señor!" – Dijo el piloto para a toda velocidad dirigirse al hangar que su capitán había señalado.

En cuestión de segundos estos habían llegado y aterrizado en dicho hangar, una vez fuera estos aseguraron la zona, para su suerte estaba despejado.

"Atento Sparks te voy a meter en el sistema, una vez dentro tendrás que guiarnos de la forma más segura posible a la sala de control" – Dijo este mientras se acercaba a uno de los paneles del control e introducía una extensión del monitor.

"¡Estoy dentro!" – Dijo el monitor.

"De acuerdo antes de nada cierra el hangar, necesitamos tener esta zona protegida"

"¡Sí señor!" – Dijo mientras bloqueaba todas las puertas de la zona – "Pero capitán tiene que tener en cuenta que esto es un acceso remoto, no tengo todo el control de todo el sistema de la nave sólo de procesos básicos"

"Tranquilo nos apañaremos hasta llegar a la sala de control, ahora busca el camino más rápido y seguro"

"Te das cuenta que vamos a tener que luchar contra nuestros propios camaradas" - Le dijo Jack. Ven no pudo evitar tensarse.

"Lo sé" – Dijo este serio.

"¡Capitán! Ruta encontrada avancen por la puerta que tenéis delante" – Dijo el monitor.

"¡Ya ha habéis oído! En marcha" – Dijo Ventus para así adentrarse en el interior de la nave.

El camino a pesar de ser el más corto y seguro, fue bastante arduo ya que se encontraron con varios soldados que nada más verlos abrían fuego sin pensárselo dos veces contra ellos, por lo que estos también se vieron en la obligación de abrir fuego. Cuando todos los enemigos habían sido abatidos una horrible sensación recorrió el cuerpo de todos los miembros del pelotón, aquello había sido bastante duro, matar a propios compañeros suyos, pero no tenían más opción, todo se había resumido a un 'ellos o nosotros'. Repitiendo el mismo de procedimiento durante incontables veces, estos finalmente consiguieron llegar a la sala de control, para una vez dentro eliminar a los que se encontraban dentro y hacerse con el control de esta.

Pero para su desgracia estos no contaban con cierta persona que en todo momento se había mantenido en las sombras, la cual cuando supo que era su turno se precipito del techo para caer justo detrás de los dos soldados rezagados, sin hacer ruido, y apuntar con una pistola, en cada mano, a sus cabezas y finalmente apretar el gatillo. El sonido de los disparos alertó a los tres restantes, que habían estado de espaldas a la situación, sólo para girarse y ver como dos cuerpos sin vida caían al suelo a manos de Olette. La situación se había complicado.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Ven de forma rápida el entrego la extensión del monitor al cabo que estaba ahí –"¡Métela en el control y has todo lo que él te diga para auto destruir los cañones de la nave!" – Le ordeno.

"¡Sí capitán!" – Dijo mientras corría a los controles de la nave.

"Jack nosotros la detendremos" – Dijo Ven.

"De acuerdo"

Entonces estos se posicionaron delante de esta para cortarle el paso al cabo, por su parte, Olette los miró detenidamente para luego dejar caer sus pistolas y sacar de su espalda sus famosos tubos de acero.

"¡Si piensas que vamos a pelear contigo cuerpo a cuerpo estás loca!" – Le dijo Jack mientras la apuntaba con su rifle.

Pero sin pasar mucho tiempo desde que él dijera aquello, la joven a gran velocidad se abalanzó sobre esta para en dos simples golpes desarmarlo y con rapidez hizo una voltereta lateral, sin apoyarse en las manos, para caer justo delante de Ventus y hacer lo mismo que hizo con Jack. Luego de haberlos desarmado esta dio dos mortales hacia atrás, la primera apoyando las manos y la segunda sin esta, y así alejarse unos cuantos metros de estos.

"Adelante, venid a por mí" – Los reto.

"Sabes que nos va dar una paliza" – Le susurró Jack.

"Tú sólo piensa que el dolor está en tu mente"

Respirando profundamente estos se abalanzaron contra la chica, pero para el poco tiempo que llevaban peleando estos habían recibido más que ella, Olette tenía un don especial para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, las artes marciales se le daban con gracia y estilo; y eso lo estaban comprobando ambos chicos en sus propias carnes.

"¡Cabo informa!" – Grito Ventus mientras intentaba bloquear los ataques de la chica.

"Ya casi está señor, estamos sobrecargando los núcleos de los cañones"

"¡Bien!" – Dijo este y entonces Olette rompió su bloqueo para dar un golpe en su abdomen, haciendo que este se encorvara del dolor para luego darle un rodillazo en toda la cara. Entonces esta vio como Jack venía hacia ella por lo que rápidamente se tiró al suelo para deslizarse entre la abertura de sus piernas para girar y darle una patada en estas que lo desequilibro y tiró. Esta se impulsó para volver a quedar erguida.

De repente miró como el rubio venía hacia ella, pero lo tenía tan cerca que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y este le asestó un puñetazo en la cara que la desoriento, y Jack que aprovechó su posición en el suelo hizo lo mismo que ella le había hecho a él; haciéndola caer.

"Olette deberías mejoras tus reflejos" – Le dijo este divertido mientras Ven le ayudaba a levantarse.

La chica volvió a incorporase para luego limpiar la sangre con el dorso de su mano, esta les dio una mirada para nada amistosa, entonces esta agito sus tubos de un brusco movimiento para hacer que de los extremos superiores comenzara a brotar electricidad. Al instante la expresión de mofa de ambos se borró y Olette les dio una sonrisa.

Pero de repente la nave comenzó a sacudirse bruscamente, se escuchaban cientos de explosiones. El cabo lo había conseguido.

"Haz perdido" – Le dijo Jack.

"Au contraire, mon chéri" - Dijo esta divertida – "Esta nave será vuestra tumba" – Dijo mientras sacaba un detonador y lo pulsaba – "Nos veremos en el infierno" – Dijo antes de ser teletransportaba.

"¿Qué coño ha hecho?" – Dijo Jack preocupado.

De repente todos los paneles se pusieron en rojo y un estridente sonido de alarmas se hizo presente – "¡La maldita ha activado la secuencia de autodestrucción de la nave!" – Grito Sparks – "¡Tenéis que salir de ahí cuanto antes me ha bloqueado el acceso y no la puedo detener, tenéis menos de diez minutos para salir de ahí!"

Sin pensarlo dos veces los restantes miembros del equipo pusieron pies en polvorosa para comenzar a correr de nuevo al hangar, a través de una nave que a cada paso que daban se iba cayendo. Entre fuertes sacudidas y explosiones, estos finalmente llegaron al raven.

"¡Vamos, vamos!" – Grito este al piloto.

"¡Sí capitán!" – Dijo este mientras despegaba el raven para rápidamente salir del hangar y comenzar a alejarse a gran velocidad de la nave antes de que finalmente esta explotara.

Estos habían ganado una nueva batalla al consejo, pero dicha batalla se había cobrado una pequeña parte de ellos, el hecho de tener que haber asesinado a sus propios camaradas a sangre fría era algo que los atormentaría para el resto de sus vidas. Pero en eso consistía la guerra.

Después de aquella batalla el consejo permaneció en silencio, no habían movido ficha aún lo cual no podía ser nada bueno porque seguramente estos estarían tramando algo bastante gordo, aquello preocupaba bastante a Ventus, cuando el consejo estaba tan tranquilo no era nada bueno. Pero aquel movimiento no se hizo de esperar más tiempo ya que una semana después de los acontecimientos del crucero, los radares de la base detectaron un escuadrón de zodiacs que sobrevolaban los cielos de la isla, aquello llamo bastante la atención del joven rubio debido a que estos no parecían estar buscándolos debido a que las maniobras que hacían y su recorrido no eran puro azar, parecía estar planeado. Una vez que estos desaparecieron del alcance de sus radares la sorpresa no tardo mucho tiempo en aparecer, ya que estos detectaron cientos de explosiones por toda la ciudad. ¿Qué demonios habría pasado?

Gracias a la ayuda de Virgil, estos fueron capaces de saber que había pasado, aquellos zodiacs que habían visto sobrevolando la zona se dirigían hacia la ciudad, donde primero atacaron el puente volándolo por la mitad y seguido a esto, se dispersaron por la ciudad para bombardear varias zonas con bombas napalm, el superintendente por medio de las cámaras de la ciudad les mostró los momentos antes de que cayeran las bombas, habían gente haciendo su vida normal cuando de repente algo caía en medio de la calle produciendo una enorme bola de fuego que consumía todo a su paso.

Nadie entendía que pasaba hasta que Virgil les retransmitió un mensaje desde el capitolio, en él se veía al Gran Sabio junto a sus fieles sabuesos del consejo y Will, hablando sobre que momentos antes estos habían conseguido evitar un asalto por parte de los insurrectos, así los llamaban, en la autopista de Tsavo, esa era la autopista que llevaba al puente; y que como en venganza por frustrar sus planes, estos emplearon un escuadrón de zodiacs para destruir el Puente Milenario y posteriormente burlar las defensas de la ciudad para bombardear al azar diversas zonas. Todo el mundo se quedó helado, el consejo había atacado la propia ciudad para culparlos a ellos de todo aquello.

Seguido a esto Virgil les mostró imágenes de la autopista, habían innumerables escombros, grandes manchas negras, signos claros de explosiones, por todas partes y cientos de vehículos destrozados, todo aquello apuntaba a que una gran batalla se había librado ahí; una batalla en la que ellos nunca habían participado. Algo que llamó la atención del capitán fue no ver ningún cadáver, pero entonces Virgil le enseñó algo que produjo una fuerte presión no sólo en el pecho de este, sino en el de todos los demás que se encontraban viendo aquellas imágenes; ya que en el interior del túnel que llevaba de la autopista al puente había una inmensa pila de cadáveres incinerados, el humo todavía se podía ver saliendo de sus calcinados cuerpos sin vida.

Al parecer el consejo después mostro las imágenes de ese mismo túnel argumentando que estos hicieron creer a los insurrectos que estaban ganando la batalla sólo para llevarlos al túnel y una vez ahí dentro hacerlos caer en su trampa de fuego. Pero de nuevo, ellos nunca habían participado en aquello por lo que indudablemente aquellos cuerpos eran de los soldados que estos habían apresado y lavado el control, los habían matado sólo para que su plan fuese más creíble.

Aquello enfureció demasiado a Ventus al igual que a muchos más e ignorando las recomendaciones de Drake de que no dejase que la ira lo controlara, este cogió a un grupo de hombres para ir a una de las fragatas que tenían y despegar a la ciudad, el consejo pagaría por lo que habían hecho con la misma moneda. Ven conocía los peligros de realizar un salto desliespacial para llegar a la ciudad, ya que en cuestión de segundos estos serían detectados y atacados, pero tenían que aprovechar que el consejo seguía en el capitolio y estaban demasiado ocupados pavoneándose como para preocuparse de su seguridad.

Por otra parte, en la ciudad, los ciudadanos se encontraban a las puertas del capitolio observando al Gran Sabio hablar cuando de repente un enorme agujero de gusano apareció justo encima de sus cabezas y de ella salió una fragata, al instante el pánico cundió. La fragata comenzó a disparar bombas de humo que elimino la visibilidad de todos los que estaban en el radio de impacto, y una vez establecida la nube de humo los escuadrones comenzaron a descender desde el hangar, tenía que hacerse todo en un tiempo record porque estos no tardarían en ser atacados.

Dentro de la inmensa nube de humo, nadie podía ver nada a más de un metro de distancia, se escuchaba cientos de gritos, de los ciudadanos que huían despavoridos de aquel lugar y los miembros del consejo, pero a diferencia de estos los soldados de Ventus sí. La operación consistía en capturarlos a todos menos al Gran Sabio.

Por ello desde el interior del humo un asustado Will corría de un lado a otro, estaba desorientado, no podía ver casi nada y los gritos de algunas personas que rápidamente eran cayadas le ponían los pelos de punta; este pudo ver a lo lejos como alguien se acercaba, una sombra en movimiento, que pudo reconocer como un miembro del consejo, pero de repente este cayó al suelo y gritaba mientras algo lo arrastraba lejos de su posición. Este se quedó pálido, tenía que salir de ahí cuantos antes, pero al darse la vuelta se encontró con un caballero, se quedó helado, no le pudo ver bien el rostro por la poca visibilidad y por el hecho de que de forma rápida intentó retroceder sino hubiese sido porque este le agarro por los brazos, al instante grito. Pero su grito fue rápidamente callado por unos labios, este se quedó en shock, no entendía que pasaba, aquel beso le robo todo el aliento.

Cuando se separaron, Will seguía desconcertado, pero rápidamente pudo salir del shock – "¿Jack?" – Preguntó este por inercia. Y entonces pudo ver al joven moreno aparecer en su campo de visión, este tenía una sonrisa divertida –"¡Imbécil!" – Le grito mientras le daba un golpe – "Me has asustado"

"Llevo bastante tiempo si verte y así es como me recibes" – Le dijo este con falsa indignación mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

"Yo también te he extrañado, pero sabes que este no es mejor momento para un reencuentro amoroso ¿Verdad?"

"¡Es cierto!" – Dijo este más serio – "Quería decirte que por favor te escondas, la situación se va a poner bastante peliaguda ahora ya que todo esto ha sido para capturar a los miembros del consejo"

"¡Qué!... ¿Jack qué vais a hacer con ellos?"

"No te lo puedo decir… ¡sólo hazme caso y escóndete!" – Le dijo para luego entregarle algo en la mano – "Esto te ayudara a salir de aquí por el camino más seguro, una vez lejos de todo este caos Virgil te llevara a un lugar seguro"

"Esta bien" – Le dijo este.

"Por favor Will cuídate, si algo te pasara jamás me lo perdonaría" – Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

"Lo mismo te digo imbécil, intenta permanecer vivo hasta que esto acabe por favor" – Le dijo Will para así corresponder al abrazo. De repente se escucharon una serie de explosiones.

"¡Mierda no están atacado!"

"¡Venga vamos! Vete antes de que sea demasiado tarde, yo haré lo mismo" – Le dijo Will mientras se libraba del agarre del chico para darse media vuelta y echar a correr.

Pero este sólo pudo dar dos pasos antes de volver a ser detenido, al mirar hacia atrás vio que Jack lo estaba sujetando de la mano, sin más el moreno tiro de su agarre para atraer al chico de nuevo hacia él y besarlo por última vez antes de marcharse, no sin antes susurrarle un te quiero a sus labios cuando se separaron. Después de aquello cada uno tomo un camino distinto.

Una vez que todos los soldados habían vuelto a la fragata y los rehenes se encontraba en esta Ventus dio la orden de marcharse, ya que la nube de humo que también les había servido para ocultar la nave había comenzado a dispersarse y pronto los cañones no tardarían en acertar en el blanco.

La fragata despegó con rapidez mientras era seguida por cientos de disparos para rápidamente hacer un salto desliespacial lejos de ahí, por otro lado, una vez que el humo se disipo se vio como Olette subía a gran velocidad las escaleras del edifico, seguida de cientos de soldados, para descubrir que todos los miembros del consejo habían desaparecido, a excepción de uno; el Gran Sabio que se encontraba apoyado en el suelo intentando frenar el sangrado de su hombro mal herido.

En el agujero de gusano, Ventus no pudo evitar sonreír sabía que no podía matar al viajo hasta que le revelara dónde guarda el cristal, pero eso no le impidió tomar una pequeña venganza, recordar la cara de sorpresa y miedo del viejo cuando vio como el rubio emergía de la niebla para rápidamente sacar su pistola y pegársela al hombro y finalmente disparar, así como el quejido que este emitió y verlo en el suelo mientras sus impecables ropas blancas se manchaban de sangre había valido la pena.

Una vez que todos regresaron al nido del cuervo, los días siguientes a los acontecimientos de la ciudad consistieron en la tortura, de las formas más inhumanas y dementes posibles, de todos los miembros del consejo con el objetivo de que revelaran el lugar del cristal, pero estos jamás lo hicieron sólo se limitaron a dar sermones inaguantables, por lo que finalmente todos fueron asesinados, uno tras otro hasta que el restante y descompuesto consejo se quedó en una sola persona.

Pero la cosa no acabo ahí, ya que una noche el rubio se encargó de llevar los cadáveres sin vida, o lo que quedaba de estos, a una de las torres del puente de la ciudad y ahí hato una cuerda a cada uno de los nueve consejeros para precipitarlos al vació y dejarlos ahí colgando, no sin antes pintar con la sangre de estos en la fachada blanca del puente la palabra mentirosos; todo esto de cara a la ciudad – **"Espero que te guste el regalo"** – Pensó el joven mientras se marchaba de ahí.

Aquello no tardo mucho tiempo en conocerse, la ciudad se quedó consternada por la imagen de aquellos nueve cuerpos colgado de lo más alto del puente, con la palabra mentirosos escrita en un putrefacto color rojo. Al instante el Gran Sabio mandó a bajar los cuerpos y darle un entierro digno aquellas personas, estaba furioso, el joven capitán estaba jugando con él, quería hacerlo enfurecer y eso había logrado, pero como decía el dicho el que ríe el último ríe mejor.

No quería entrar en el juego del rubio, pero si tenía que hacerlo lo haría, pero no era un insensato, este no mandaría a todas sus tropas a la isla de Alejandría en su busca, había aprendido del incidente del crucero, esta vez atraería aquel maldito insensato a su terreno, durante todo su mandato se había encargado en secreto de construir la ciudad de tal forma que fuese un arma en sí misma y si dado el momento, las cosas comenzaban a torcerse este mismo activaría al Guardian que ocultaba en las entrañas de la ciudad, y haría que este liberara su fuego purificador sobre todos aquellos impíos. Sí, atraería al joven rubio a su perdición con la única cosa que aquel insensato deseaba con locura.

* * *

Días después de lo ocurrido, los rebeldes fueron contactados por Virgil para enseñarles algo por medio de las cámaras que los dejo patidifuso, en lo más alto del Prismodium el cristal volvía a estar donde siempre había estado.

"Ven no" – Dijo Drake de inmediato.

"¿No qué?" – Le preguntó el rubio.

"Sé lo que estás pensando y ¡No!"

"Drake no te das cuenta que no podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad"

"Y ¿Tú no te das cuenta de que eso es una trampa? El viejo quiere que vayamos a la ciudad"

"Claro que lo sé, pero planearemos todo de tal manera que salgamos victoriosos, confía en mí"

"Yo siempre he confiado en ti, es más jamás he dudado en ningún momento de ti, pero tú has visto lo que nos ha dicho la I.A. el Gran Sabio a retirado todas sus tropas a la ciudad, se está preparando para cuando lleguemos"

"¡Señor!" – Dijo un oficial interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos.

"Dígame"

"Tenemos una video llamada entrante"

"¿Enemigos?" – Preguntó alarmado.

"No, es un canal seguro" – Dijo el oficial.

"Póngala" – Ordenó.

"Enseguida"

Entonces de la gran pantalla del ordenador, apareció Will.

"¿Will?" – Se preguntaron los dos a la vez – "¿Qué haces contactando con nosotros? Te podrían descubrir"

"Sí lo sé, me he asegurado de que el canal sea lo más seguro posible, chicos tenía que contactar con vosotros por algo bastante importante"

"¿Qué ocurre?" – Preguntó Ventus.

"¿Ya sabéis que el cristal vuelve a estar a la vista de todos?" – Estos asintieron – "Ha sido peligroso, pero he podido llevar a cabo unos estudios y chicos tenemos problemas, lo que dijo Sparks es cierto el cristal está empezando a morir y lo peor es que dicho proceso se ha comenzado a acelerar" – Dijo este.

"¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?" – Preguntó Drake.

"No lo sé con exactitud, pero podrían ser días o incluso menos horas" – Anuncio este – "Por lo que es primordial sacarlo de aquí cuanto antes, lejos del planeta porque la energía que libere cuando implosione será tan grande que abrirá un enorme boquete al plantea…. He hecho una simulación y situó el diámetro total de la explosión entorno a dos mil kilómetros" – Aquello era bastante terreno – "Sé que no deberías pedirlo, vosotros sois los únicos que podéis hacer algo, el viejo estos últimos días ha estado hablando sobre el 'Gran Plan' del cristal, dice que llegado el momento el cristal llevara a la ciudad hacia algo nuevo, algo superior y que él ha sido el elegido para ello… se ha vuelto completamente loco"

"Gracias por la información Will" – Dijo Ventus.

"No hay de que, es un placer ayudar en lo que se puede"

"Ahora vuelve a esconderte, nosotros nos ocuparemos del resto" - El joven asintió para finalizar la llamada – "Ya lo has oído Drake, no hay tiempo que perder, atacaremos mañana"

"¡Mañana!" – Dijo este – "Pero así sin más, sin plan ni nada"

"Tranquilo el plan ya está trazado"

"¡Qué! ¿Cuándo?"

"Desde que vinimos aquí, no he parado de maquinar la forma de entrar a la ciudad y para nuestra suerte ya lo tengo ideado, ahora sólo hacer falta que tú, Jack y yo le demos un repaso final para finalmente comunicárselos a todos los demás" – Le dijo a Drake para luego darse la vuelta – "cabo, quiero que conecte los altavoces" – Ordeno.

"¡Sí señor!" – Dijo este para rápidamente hacerlo.

Una vez hecho, Ventus se acercó al micrófono – "Soldados" – Al instante aquello se escuchó por todo el lugar, llamando la atención de los mencionados – "Quiero que dentro de media hora estéis todo reunidos en la sala principal del complejo, tengo que comunicaros algo importante" – Dijo para cortar – "Ya todos están avisados, es hora de que tu sepas de que va a ir todo esto"

Pasada aquella media hora, tal y como el capitán había ordenado todos los miembros que conformaban el grupo de los rebeldes se habían congregado en la sala principal del consejo, una vez allí el capitán les informo sobre la nueva situación, de que el cristal ya no estaba más oculto y sobre la inminente autodestrucción de este; todo el mundo estaba preocupado ya que a pesar de todos estos tenían seres queridos en el ojo de la tormenta. Seguido a esto, Ven comunicó que mañana mismo atacarían, era hora de derrocar al Gran Sabio y cuantos antes sacar es bomba de relojería de Pangea y para ello explicó en qué consistiría el plan de ataque.

Según la información del superintendente todo el ejército se había replegado al interior de la ciudad, lo cual era una ventaja ya que ahora estos podrían mandar unos varios soldados junto con el monitor al puerto espacial donde robarían una fragata para llenarla hasta los topes de armamento y vehículos, ya que lo necesitarían por si las cosas se torcían. Una vez realizado aquello, harían desaparecer dicha nave de los radares y la situarían sobre la atmosfera de la ciudad. Cuando llegara la hora de ataque, Ventus daría la orden y el superintendente sobrecargaría toda la antiaérea de la zona norte de la ciudad, abriendo así una brecha en su perímetro, seguido a esto cientos de zodiacs controlados y pilotados por Sparks y el resto de soldados desde un control remoto de la fragata para dirigirlos hasta el Prismodium donde lanzarían un ataque masivo contra la barrera de energía que rodeaba el edifico, debilitándola así lo suficiente, como para que seguido a esto las fragatas restantes que ya habrían atravesado la brecha tacarían con sus cañones de energía y así destruirían el escudo. Esto era una parte crucial del plan, ya que el control remoto no duraría mucho tiempo y poco a poco estas dejarían de responder y finalmente caerían, por ello era importante que todo saliera a la perfección.

A la vez que estos realizaban el masivo ataque, Virgil levantaría todas las barreras para fragmentar la ciudad en distritos, y sobre todo cerraría todas las entradas a la Avenida de la Vega; una vez realizado el ataque, estos posicionarían las fragatas sobre el capitolio para tomar el control de este y comenzarían con el despliegue de tropas y vehículos los cuales irían en dirección al Prismodium, mientras las fragatas y los ravens proporcionaban cobertura aérea. Por otro lado, la fragata restante descendería e iría a Trinity, era necesario tomar el complejo porque los datos aportados por Virgil situaban ahí el centro neural desde donde controlaban a todo el ejército, por lo que era necesario llevar a Sparks ahí para que lo desactivara. Una vez que todos los restantes volvieran a ser personas conscientes y no zombies, estos se unirían a los rebeldes para ir a las mismas puertas del Prismodium y se encargarían de una vez por todas del anciano.

Después de aquello, Ventus pidió voluntarios para la misión del puerto espacial, para su sorpresa hubo bastantes manos levantadas, por lo que una vez elegidos los voluntarios este pido que lo acompañaran y dijo que el resto se retirase y preparase para mañana.

Ya había anochecido, la misión del puerto espacial había sido un rotundo éxito y la fragata se encontraba ahora sobre los cielos de Aldebarán, invisible a todos, el joven rubio se encontraba sólo en la sala demando hundido en sus pensamientos.

"¿No puedes dormir?" – Escuchó como le preguntaban de fondo, al darse la vuelta pudo ver a Drake entrando seguido de Jack, este asintió.

"Nosotros tampoco" – Dijo Jack, mientras se posicionaba al lado de este – "Para que mentir, estoy bastante cagado"

"Yo también" – Dijo Drake – "En mi vida pensé hacer una locura como esta"

Todos se rieron brevemente, para luego volver a guardar silencio.

"¿Qué creéis que diría James?" – Preguntó Ven – "Él era la voz de la razón"

"Al principio se horrorizaría y no diría que es un suicidio" – Dijo Jack.

"Pero después meditaría mejor la situación y diría que es lo correcto" – Terminó Drake.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente.

"Sabéis" – Dijo Ven – "Después de que todo esto allá terminado, me gustaría buscar su cadáver y de volver a donde realmente pertenece"

De repente algo comenzó a pitar por lo que intrigado Drake fue a ver que era – "Hay un mensaje" – Dijo este – "Es de Will"

"Ponlo" – Dijo Ventus intrigado. Entonces el chico lo retransmitió en la pantalla, era un video.

En este, la cámara estaba boca arriba, grabando un cable con una bombilla que se movía de un lado a otro, de repente esta se movía para apuntar ahora al centro de una habitación completamente negra, levemente iluminada por aquella bombilla. En dicho centro había una silla de espaldas a la cámara, con una persona en ella.

De repente se comenzaron a escuchar unos pasos por detrás de la cámara y entonces delante de esta apareció la figura de una chica que caminaba muy lentamente hacia dicha persona, la chica una vez ahí comenzó darse la vuelta para mirar a la cámara.

"Olette" – Dijo Ven en un susurró.

Esta los miraba con una sonrisa egocéntrica y entonces le comenzó a dar la vuelta a la silla para descubrir que se escondía.

"¡No!" – Grito Jack cuando vio que esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Will. Este estaba atado a la silla, su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor, este tenía un ojo morado y su cara al igual que sus ropas estaban llenos de sangre, parecía estar ido. Lo habían estado torturado.

Olette agarró al chico por el mentón y levantó a su cara para que mirara a la cámara, esta que en ningún momento había aparato su vista de ellos pego su cara a la del chico – "Di hola Jack" – Dijo divertida, pero el joven no contesto – "Vamos dilo" – Le dijo esta, pero este negó – "Venga William dilo, es muy sencillo" – Dijo mientras le clavaba las uñas poco a poco en una herida bastante fea que tenía en el brazo – "Repite conmigo… Hola Jack" – El joven se mordió los labios para evitar gritar de dolor – "Vamos" – Pero este volvió a negar. La chica por un rápido instante puso mala cara – "¡Dilo!" – Grito furiosa mientras rápidamente sacaba una daga y se la clavaba en la pierna.

"¡Hola Jack!" – Grito el joven de dolor mientras intentaba aguantarse las ganas de llorar.

"¡Déjalo!" – Grito este furioso mientras las lágrimas se le saltaban.

"Ves, que fácil era decirlo" – Dijo mientras lo miraba – "Has sido muy astuto con lo del mensaje que les enviste, lo tenías también encriptado que no he podido encontrar vuestra base…. Pero eso no me ha impedido encontrarlo a él" – Dijo mientras le agarraba de la cara con fuerza para voltearlo y hacer que la mirara.

Esta se rio para luego juntar sus labios con los del chico en un apasionado beso, aquello fue hecho con la intención de hacer enfurecer al moreno, para luego quedar separado por un hilo de saliva.

"Deberías venir cuanto antes Jack, sus heridas son graves, pero no como para matarlo de un día a otro… pero quién sabe todo es tan incontrolable" – Dijo esta – "Te envió las coordenadas de su ubicación, sería una lástima que te convirtiese en caldo para las bacterias y virus" – Le dijo esto último al chico antes de terminar con el mensaje.

"Jack ni se te ocurra ir" – Le dijo Ventus.

"¡Y qué hago, quedarme aquí sentando viendo como pasa el tiempo mientras mi novio se está muriendo!" – Grito furioso.

"Jack comprendemos lo que dices, pero ella quiere eso, quiere hacerte enfurecer para que caigas en su trampa"

"Sea una trampa o no, yo voy a rescatar a Will" – Dijo este decidido.

"No Jack" – Le dijo Ventus

"¿No?" – Dijo este, el enfado cada vez era más notable en el chico – "Detenme si puedes" – Lo reto. Entonces el moreno se dispuso a marcharse y Ventus lo agarro rápidamente del brazo, aparentándolo fuertemente, y con la misma rapidez que el rubio el moreno le respondió a este con un puñetazo.

Los ojos de Drake presenciaron una pelea entre el Ventus y Jack, una pelea en la cual no se sabía quién ganaría, por su cabeza paso la idea de ir a separarlos, pero después recapacito y prefirió que ambos lo resolvieran por sí mismo.

Pasado un rato, ambos magullados y cansados ya no daban para más, Jack intentó golpear a Ventus, pero este lo esquivo mientras que el rubio intento devolvérselo y Jack también lo esquivo, con la diferencia de que este perdió el equilibrio y cayó, llevándose consigo a Ventus. El rubio cayó encima de este.

De repente Ven comenzó a escuchar unos sollozos y al mirar a bajo pudo ver a su amigo intentando controlar las ganas de llorar, producidas por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada y el miedo a perder a alguien que de verdad amaba.

"Jack" – Dijo este.

"¡No digas nada!" – Dijo mientras se le escapaban un par de sollozos – "Tú no lo entiendes Ven, yo no pide enamorar de él, pero lo hice, en mi vida alguien jamás me había importado tanto y el simple hecho de perderlo me está volviendo loco" – Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

"En realidad si lo entiendo" – Dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para quedar sentado – "Sin saber cómo esa persona se vuelve una parte fundamental de ti… pero por lo menos en tu caso sabes que esa persona está viva"

"¿Cómo?" – Preguntó Jack mientras se sentaba al igual que este.

"Nunca os dije esto, pero yo fui el que activo Spectrum" – Confeso – "Lo hice porque necesitaba que necesitaba que el cristal fuese alejado del cristal, vosotros no lo entendéis, pero Tamara tenía una especie de conexión con el cristal y una noche si no hubiese sido por Virgil, aquel ser se la hubiese llevado; estaba desesperado y pensé que si llegaba a un trato con el viejo de activar el anillo a cambio de que sacara el cristal de la ciudad conseguirá solucionar todo. Pero nada me salió como esperaba, mate a miles de millones de personas sólo para volver y descubrir que ella se encontraba en una esfera de energía, el cristal se había salido con la suya y ahora ella está ahí, en las profundidades de la ciudad en una especie de sarcófago de cristal y ni si quiera sé si sigue viva" – Dijo este mientras se limpiaba los ojos debido a las lágrimas.

"Ventus ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?" – Dijo Drake entrando en escena.

"No sé… tenía miedo, ya he perdido demasiados seres queridos como para perderos a vosotros también… soy un imbécil"

"No digas eso"

"No lo animes Drake, tiene razón es un imbécil" – Dijo Jack mientras se levantaba.

"¡Jack!" – Dijo furioso Drake.

"Él es un imbécil, yo soy un imbécil, ambos somos unos imbéciles que harías todo lo que fuese por aquellas personas que más queremos…. Que se le va a hacer, somos unos imbéciles enamorados" – Dijo este – "Y mañana salvaremos a aquellas personas que más nos importan" – Le dijo mientras el extendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Sin pensárselo dos veces el rubio acepto la ayuda y una vez de pie, mirando a la cara a aquel que consideraba su propio hermano, le dedico una sonrisa de gratitud la cual el otro le devolvió, Jack tenía razón, mañana sería cuando rescataran a aquellos que ocupaban un lugar importante en su corazón.

* * *

Al día siguiente el nido del cuervo estaba completamente vació, todos los rebeldes habían embarcado en las fragatas y se encontraban de camino a una inminente guerra, las tres fragatas tuvieron que rodear la ciudad desde las lejanías ya que el ataque se realizaría por el norte. Poco a poco la ciudad se divisaba en el horizonte, las tres fragatas se habían detenido a una distancia prudencial, Ventus desde el puesto de manos observaba detenidamente todo a lo lejos se podía ver al Prismodium rodeado por la barrera de energía y justo encima de este, el cristal.

"Fragata Gamma preparada" – Informo Jack.

"Fragata Alpax preparada" – Informo Drake.

"Fragata Omega preparada" – Informo Finalmente Ventus – "Sparks, ¿Estáis preparados?"

"Listos y esperando la señal mi capitán" – Le comunico el monitor.

"Perfecto" – Dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a una mesa donde había un holograma de la ciudad, este observo la barrera de antiaérea que protegía la ciudad – "Virgil adelante, procede a sobrecargar los núcleos de los cañones" – Dijo este mientras regresaba la vista a la barrera infranqueable.

"Señor detectamos grandes cantidades de energía en la barrera" – Dijo un suboficial.

"Entendido, Sparks adelante envía todas las naves, la barrera caerá de un momento a otro" – Le ordeno el rubio.

"¡Sí mi capitán!"

A lo lejos, se pudieron ver varias explosiones – "Señor cañones neutralizados" – Virgil lo había conseguido, había abierto una brecha en sus defensas. De repente, por encima de su posición comenzaron a ver zodiacs yendo a gran velocidad a la ciudad.

"Todas las naves, en marcha a la ciudad" – Ordeno el rubio y al instante las tres fragatas encendieron motores y a toda máquina comenzaron a ir hacia la ciudad, estas eran adelantadas por varios zodiacs que poco a poco comenzaban a llegar.

Por otro lado, en la ciudad, todo era paz, los ciudadanos caminaban de un lado a otro haciendo su vida normal, el ejército patrullaba de un lado a otro las calles, tenían que estar preparados porque si lo que les había dicho el Gran Sabio era cierto; los insurrectos atacarían en cualquier momento, aunque en realidad estos no sabían cómo atacarían. De repente se escucharon una serie de explosiones a lo lejos, la hora de la verdad había llegado.

Nadie sabía de donde provenían las explosiones, pero entonces los ciudadanos comenzaron a ver desde diferentes puntos de la ciudad como cientos de zodiacs volaban sobre la ciudad hacía un punto que todos compartían, todos aquellos que estaban en la Avenida de la Vega pudieron saber mejor que pasaba, las explosiones habían sido al norte de la ciudad, más allá del capitolio y entonces fue cuando vieron a los zodiacs invadir el espacio aéreo de la ciudad. Cientos de naves volaban a gran velocidad hacia el Prismodium, cuando todas aquellas naves ya se habían acercado lo suficiente al escudo del edifico de repente miles y miles de explosiones comenzaron a recorrer toda la superficie de la barrera, aquel espectáculo fue visto desde toda la ciudad, pero lo mejor estaba por llegar.

Todo el mundo estaba en shock y no vio llegar las tres fragatas que se posicionaron sobre el capitolio.

"¡Fuego a discreción!" – Ordeno el capitán.

Y si perder ni un segundo más las tres naves activaron sus grandes cañones para comenzar a disparar potentes proyectiles sobre la barrera, que al impactar generaban inmensas bolas de fuego, el ataque inicial había debilitado considerablemente el escudo y el segundo ya se había encargado de destruirlo por completo.

"¡Alto!" – Ordeno Ven cuando vio como la barrera comenzaba a caer.

"Señor barrera neutralizada, las explosiones han dañado los generadores del escudo, el anciano no podrá volverlo a reestablecer" – Dijo otro suboficial. Al instante todos los presentes gritaron de alegría, la primera parte del plan había salido según lo previsto.

A su vez mientras todo el mundo observaba incrédulo el gran ataque que se estaba llevando contra el corazón de la ciudad, el superintendente llevó a cabo su segundo cometido el cual fue levantar todas las barreras de la ciudad ante la sorpresa de civiles y soldados que veían como grandes y gruesas barreras de acero comenzaban a dividirlo todo; además tal y como había especificado el rubio este una vez que todos los civiles abandonaron la avenida bloqueo todas las entradas adyacentes al lugar, dejando una única entrada y salida al lugar, la cual era a través del Prismodium.

"Señor, el superintendente a sellado la Avenida de la Vega, así como dividido toda la ciudad" -Le informaron.

"Perfecto" – Dijo este, aquello les daría el suficiente tiempo para prepararse ya que todo el ejército de la ciudad había quedado disperso por lo que tardarían lo suyo en reagruparse para atacar – "Atención soldados adelante con el descenso, tenemos una guerra que ganar" – Ordeno Ventus.

Y tal y como había ordenado el rubio, las fragatas comenzaron a desplegar todo lo que tenían creando así un gran ejército compuesto tanto por soldados como por cientos de vehículos, de tierra como aéreos.

"Vale Ventus ya estamos preparados" – Dijo Drake desde la Avenida.

"Señor ¿Cuándo entraremos en combate nosotros?" – Preguntó el monitor.

"Todavía no, es necesario atraerlos hacia nosotros" – Dijo Ventus – "Esperad a mi señal"

"¡Capitán! Cientos de tropas se acercan a nosotros a gran velocidad" – Le informo un oficial.

"¡Atención tropas! La hora de la verdad ha llegado, es hora de ir a las mismísimas puertas del infierno… ¡Adelante! ¡Por la ciudad! ¡Por Aldebarán!" – Grito este dando así la salida para que cientos de tropas se lanzaran al ataque.

Ambos bandos se aproximaban a gran velocidad, la plaza del obelisco Apolo sería testigo de la gran batalla que se estaba por librar, las distancia cada vez era más pequeña pero aun así ambos grupos ya habían abierto fuego mucho antes de chocar; y finalmente estos colisionaron. Desde las fragatas se podía ver cientos de disparos y explosiones, una épica batalla se estaba librando.

"Capitán refuerzos enemigos vienen a gran velocidad, traen armamento pesado" – Le informaron.

"Nosotros también tenemos" – Dijo el capitán – "¡Alpax, Gamma! Id a ayudar a nuestras tropas" – Ordeno este haciendo que las dos fragatas se adelantaran y comenzaran a abrir fuego contra las grandes máquinas armamentísticas de los enemigos. A su vez no sólo una batalla terrestre se estaba librando, ya que, en los cielos, las fragatas y los ravens se estaban enfrentando al ejército aéreo del anciano.

"Monitor, adelante id hacia Trinity" – Ordeno Ventus.

"¡Sí señor!" – Le respondió este.

Entonces a lo lejos, fuera del campo de batalla, se pudo ver como una fragata descendía de los cielos hacia el complejo de Trinity para así comenzar a abrir fuego contra los cañones de antiaérea menores que los atacaban. Mientras esto ocurría esta comenzó a mandar varios ravens al interior de la pirámide.

"Señor" – Dijo Sparks – "Ya estamos en el interior del edifico, no disponemos a abrirnos camino a la sala de control y acabar con el control mental de los soldados"

"De acuerdo" – Dijo Ventus

"Le informare cuando estemos en esta"

"Esta bien, en cualquier caso, le pediré a Virgil que os ayude en lo que pueda" – Dijo el rubio – "Y no quiero peleas" – Sentencio ya que sabía que entre ambas I.A. no había una relación de armonía.

"Entendido" – Dijo este para después terminar con la trasmisión.

Una vez que el rubio informo al superintendente y pidió su ayuda una vez más, este ordenó que la fragata se uniera al resto para apoyar a sus compañeros en el campo de batalla, de momento todo había salido a la perfección y los resultados poco a poco iban mostrando quien llevaba las de ganar, pero todavía así Ventus no quería anticiparse; ya que conocía al viejo y sabía que este se guardaría un haz bajo la manga. Muchas fueron las cosas que se imaginó el rubio sobre qué sería lo que estaba planeando el anciano y lo más posible fuera que este si viese que perdería emplearía uno de los grandes cruceros espaciales, lo más probable es que empleara el rayo cristalizador de este para acabar con la batalla, lo cual haría los mataría a todos, pero también media Avenida y un buen tramo de la ciudad también matando miles de personas inocentes, pero eso no sería ningún problema para el anciano.

Por otro lado, en el Prismodium, el anciano estaba que se subía a las paredes de la rabia y furia que llenaba su cuerpo, sus tropas estaban siendo aplastadas sin problema alguno por aquellos malditos insensatos cuando estos no lo superaban ni en número ni recursos, los insurrectos estaban ganado cada vez más terreno y dentro de poco los tendría en las mismísimas puertas del edificio, claramente llevaba las de perder, pero no se rendiría, jamás. No permitiría que esos impíos pusieran sus sucias manos sobre su preciado cristal.

Este golpeo su vara contra el suelo, haciendo que apareciera un panel holográfico en el cual comenzó a teclear unos comandos, era hora de despertar a su ángel para que liberara su fuego purificar contra todos aquellos malditos insensatos.

De regreso al campo de batalla, todo iba viento en popa, las fuerzas del anciano estaban siendo aplastadas, aunque aquello no le sentaba bien, debido a que aquellas fuerzas enemigas eran sus propios compañeros, por eso era necesario que Sparks desactivara el control mental para que así el baño de sangre cesara de una vez por todas, pero aquello tardaba debido a que las fuerzas enemigas se habían atrincherado en la sala y al monitor y a Virgil se le estaba complicando abrir la puerta.

De repente hubo una inmensa sacudida que lo hizo temblar todo, incluso desequilibro las naves.

"¡Informe!" – Dijo Ventus.

"Capitán una fuerte onda de energía nos golpeado

"¿Ha sido el cristal?"

"No capitán, la fuente de energía procede de otro lugar"

De repente otra onda de energía lo volvió a sacudir todo, esta vez pudieron ver que esta sufrió al este de la ciudad.

"¡Ventus! Dime que has visto lo mismo que yo" – Le preguntó Jack.

"Sí" – Le dijo este – "Drake informa"

"Ventus esas ondas de energía nos han lanzado a todos por lo aires, estamos volviendo a tomar posiciones, seguimos avanzando" – Dijo Drake.

"¡Señor!" – Grito el monitor.

"Sparks ¿Qué ocurre?"

"¡Es horrible!"

"¿Qué es horrible?"

"Es el Gran Sabio"

"¿Qué pasa con él?"

"¡Ha iniciado la secuencia de activación de un Guardian!"

"¡Qué!"

"Si señor no me lo creía, pero las secuencias de activación, las ondas sísmicas y energéticas son claros indicios de ello… si esa cosa llega a ser despertada nuestro fin será inminente"

"¡Mierda!" – Dijo Ven furioso mientras golpeaba su puño contra la pared –"Maldito viejo, sabía que se traía algo entre manos"

"Todavía tenemos una oportunidad señor" – Dijo el monitor – "El control del Guardian se encuentra en la vara del Gran Sabio, si la rompemos anularemos la secuencia de despertar"

"Entiendo" – Dijo mientras miraba más allá del caos de la batalla al edifico.

"Ventus no pensaras ir ¿Verdad?" – Le dijo Drake.

"No hay otra opción Drake, no voy a permitir que el viejo nos mate a todos" – Dijo mientras echaba a correr a los hangares de la nave.

"Ven tiene razón Drake, es eso o nada" – Dijo Jack.

Una vez en los hangares este entró en un raven y comenzó a encenderlo.

"Por lo menos dime que tienes un plan" – Dijo Drake.

"La verdad es que no" – Dijo mientras se preparaba para el despegué – "Improvisare sobre la marcha"

"Es mejor que nada" – Dijo Jack.

"Jack estás al mando mientras yo no esté"

"Vale" – Dijo este.

Entonces el muchacho despegó la nave para luego salir de la seguridad del hangar así el exterior a gran velocidad, este tenía que a travesar en el menor tiempo posible la batalla ya que sería un blanco fácil, por ello acelero todo lo que pudo la nave. En cuestión de minutos este estaba sobrevolando el caos de la guerra mientras esquivaba disparos y naves que intentaban a tacarlo, en muy poco tiempo este había conseguido pasarlo y ahora se estaba adentrando en las líneas enemigas.

Nada más verlo estos abrieron fuego contra él, cientos de disparos iba directos hacia su posición algunos los esquivaba, pero otros no y le acababan dando produciendo daños menores, pero entre tantos ataques este no fue capaz de evadir un proyectil que daño gravemente el motor del ala derecha.

"¡Mierda!" – Dijo este – "Sólo un poco más"

"Ventus estás comenzando a perder velocidad, no serás capaz de atravesar el perímetro de seguridad del Prismodium" – Le dijo Jack.

"Confía en mí, lo haré" – Dijo este mientras forzaba la nave para ir más deprisa, haciendo que el motor dañado empezase a echar humo y fuego.

Cuando los cañones antiaéreos apostados en la muralla que rodeaba el perímetro del edificio lo detectaron no duraron ni una milésima de segundo en atacarle, esta vez Ventus ya no podía esquivar los ataques tenía que centrase en llegar al edifico por lo que la nave empezó a recibir los ataques, dañándola así cada vez más.

"Ven hay cientos de guardias alrededor del edifico ¿Cómo piensas aparcar?" – Le dijo Drake.

"¿Quién ha dicho aparcar?" – Preguntó este divertido mientras, a grandes males, conseguía atravesar la muralla para finalmente estrellarse contra el edificio.

* * *

Todo le daba vueltas, estaba bastante mareado, podía escuchar un pitio de fondo en sus oídos, poco a poco este fue recobrando la conciencia para darse cuenta de que exitosamente había entrado en el edificio, Ventus se desabrocho el cinturón para comenzar a caminar fuera de la nave apoyándose contra la pared debido a que seguí algo mareado. Una vez fuera de la nave este lo primero que vio fue el inmenso boquete que había abierto en el edificio, para luego ver el destrozo que había ocasionado en la habitación donde estaba.

"¡Ventus! ¿Sigues vivo?" – Preguntó Jack.

"Sí, lo estoy"

"¡Maldito loco! Hemos visto el impacto desde aquí" – Dijo Drake.

"¡Mi señor tiene que darse prisa! El Guardian ha comenzado a despertar" – Y era cierto a lo lejos se podía escuchar el sonido desgargante metálico de algo bastante grande.

"He mandado un par de zodiacs a investigar, según lo que hemos podido averiguar la criatura está surgiendo de las profundidades del lago de Arcadia. Te conseguiré todo el tiempo que pueda hermano" – Dijo Jack.

"De acuerdo, voy a acabar de una vez por todas con todo esto"

"Mi señor, el anciano se encuentra veinte plantas por arriba de usted, Virgil se encargará de llevarlo hasta allá, usted sólo diríjase a los ascensores"

"De acuerdo" – Dijo Ventus mientras echaba a correr por los desolados pasillos y corredores del Prismodium, por lo visto el anciano no quería a nadie en su torre de marfil. Este después de no más de cinco minutos llegó a uno de los ascensores para finalmente tomarlo.

"Chicos estoy en los ascensores, en dirección hacia el anciano" – Dijo, pero este nunca oyó respuesta, las comunicaciones se habían cortado, de repente un sonido resonó por todo el lugar, aquello le recordó al canto de las ballenas, pero era mucho más grave y profundo y tenía cierto tono mecánico. ¿Sería aquello que llamaban Guardian?

Finalmente, este llegó a la planta donde se encontraba el anciano, nada más acercarse a las puertas estas se abrieron, parecía que lo estaban esperando, dándole la visión de un gran salón en donde justo al final estaba el maldito anciano observando el transcurso de la guerra, sin pensárselo dos veces Ven echo a correr, era hora de aplastar a aquella maldita alimaña. Mientras corría este pudo ver como el anciano se daba la vuelta para darle una sonrisa de superioridad que los desconcertó.

De repente el joven sintió como alguien pateaba con todas sus fuerzas su abdomen, sacándole así todo el aire de su cuerpo a la vez que producía un quejido, este cayó de rodilla al suelo, el abdomen le ardía y cada vez le costaba más respirar. Entonces delante de él apareció la figura de Olette, estaba llevaba un dispositivo de invisibilidad, esta le dedico una mirada de lástima antes de girar sobre su eje y estamparle una patada en toda la cara que lo tiro aun lado.

"Me temo que sólo uno de vosotros saldrá de aquí" – Dijo el anciano.

Olette se acercó hasta el joven para quitarle su rifle y lanzarlo a otra punta del lugar – "Levanta" – Ordenó.

"Olette" – Dijo este mientras se incorporaba haciendo caso omiso al dolor – "Tú no tienes porque hacer esto, eres más fuerte que ese maldito control mental"

"Lucha" – Le ordeno.

"No pienso luchar contra ti"

"No tienes otra opción más que la lucha a muerte" – Le dijo el anciano.

Y como consecuencia de centrar su vista en el anciano este recibió otra patada de la chica con la diferencia, para sorpresa de la chica, que pudo detenerla – "Mis reflejos han mejorado" – Y sujetando el pie de esta, tiro de ella para hacerla caer.

Pero lo que no se esperaba este, fue que ella rápidamente se incorporó y comenzó a golpearlo – "Olette ¡Para!" – Grito este mientras bloqueaba sus golpes, pero esta le volvió romper el bloque para luego apoyar un pie en su muslo e impulsarse hacia arriba para darle un rodillazo en el mentón, al instante el chico sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Pero aquello no acabo ahí, ya que esta rápidamente se enganchó entre sus hombros y torso para luego tirar hacia abajo y haciendo que el joven cayera al suelo, golpeándose fuertemente la espalda.

La chica se levantó y se separó unos cuantos metros de este para observar como se levantaba, por otro lado, el rubio iba a decir algo, pero esta le asestó un puñetazo en la garganta haciendo que este perdiera el habla, Ventus se llevó las manos al cuello, le costaba respirar y no podía articular palabra alguna.

"Menos cháchara y más luchar" – Le dijo esta.

"**Dios Sparks por qué tardas tanto en anular el maldito control mental" – **Pensó este.

"Señor ya hemos entrado en la sala de control y eliminado la seguridad, me dispongo a anular el control mental" – Le informo este. Bien por fin una alegría, sólo tenía que seguir entreteniendo a Olette.

Esta como el chico no hacía nada le asesto un golpe con uno de sus tubos en la mejilla para a ver si así reaccionaba. Por su lado el joven se limitó a escupir la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca. Entonces la chica se abalanzo contra este, pero él rápidamente se acostó en el suelo para poner sus piernas delante de esta, consiguiendo así que golpeara su abdomen, y ya aprovechando el impulso que este tenía él la empujo de tal forma que cayera de espaldas por detrás de este. De forma rápida el joven se incorporó ya que sabía que esta se levantaría en cualquier momento.

Y efectivamente fue así, en cuestión de segundos Olette ya estaba parada delante de él con una sonrisa en sus labios para luego hacer girar sus tubos con sus dedos, esta corrió hacia él, pero este fue más rápido y la esquivó, aunque esta no tardó nada en darse la vuelta para atacar.

"**Joder Sparks date prisa" – **Pensó Ventus mientras bloqueaba con sus brazos los golpes de esta. Y en un momento dado esta lo golpeó con la empuñadura en la clavícula derecha.

"Menuda mierda de capitán estás hecho" – Le dijo esta.

De repente se volvió a escuchar aquel mismo cantar, esta vez era mucho más fuerte - "Vuestro fin está cada vez más cerca" – Anuncio el Gran Sabio.

"Maldición, se me está acabando el tiempo" – Dijo este – **"No me queda otra, voy a tener que enfrentarme a Olette" **

Pero cuando estaba a punto de asestarle un golpe a la chica se detuvo en seco algo en su cara y en sus ojos había cambiado.

"¡Ya está!" – Informo contento el monitor.

"Ventus" – Dijo la chica desconcertada – "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"¡Olette!" – Grito este contentó – "¡Has vuelto!"

"¿Volver?... ¿Acaso me había ido?" – Preguntó esta.

"¡Vuelves a ser tú!"

Olette le sonrió, le hizo gracia lo que el rubio dijo y cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo, el sonido de seis disparos lo calló todo. A la vez que los disparos se producían, la cara de Olette cambió de alegría a una de shock; cuando todo quedo en silencio la joven intentó dar un par de pasos hacia al rubio para después tambalearse y caer sobre este.

Al instante Ven, que todavía seguía helado por lo ocurrido, la cogió entre sus brazos para luego llevar sus ojos a su espalada, en ella estaba lar marcas de impacto de las balas, luego miro sus manos temblorosas; estas estaban manchadas de una brillante sangre carmesí. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

"Olette" – La llamo este en un susurró.

Entonces esta no pudo más y cedió a la gravedad, Ventus la agarró con fuerza mientras poco la iba acostando en el suelo, el joven miró el rostro de la chica, un fino hilo de sangre se escurría por su labio.

"Olette" – Volvió a decir este, ahora las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

"Ven tengo mucho sueño" – Le dijo la chica.

"¡No te duermas! Todo va a salir bien" – Pero esta negó con la cabeza, ya sabía que su fin estaba muy cerca.

A la chica cada vez le costaba más mantener los ojos abiertos, pero aun así hizo un esfuerzo y miro al chico mientras llevaba una mano a su mejilla, esta estaba fría por las lágrimas secas del chico; no pudo evitar sonreír al ver y escuchar como este no paraba de decirle que todo saldría bien y que siguiese con él, cada vez escuchaba más y más lejos la voz del rubio, pudo sentir como este llevaba una mano a la que ella tenía sobre su mejilla. Todo había comenzado a desvanecerse lentamente – "Ve a por todas, campeón" – Le dijo en un susurró que se desvaneció con el resto de ella.

Ventus observó como la chica después de decirle aquello cerraba sus ojos para siempre, se había ido, las lágrimas se habían vuelto incontrolables y ahora recorrían su rostro para caer sobre la fría piel de la chica. El joven rompió en llanto mientras abrazaba a la chica para llorar de forma desconsolada.

"Es una lástima" – Dijo el anciano mientras soltaba la pistola con la que la había matado con cierta repugnancia – "Menudo talento desperdiciado"

El chico levantó la cara con furia, la sangre le hervía, estaba furioso. Sin perder más tiempo, este hecho a correr hacia el anciano le iba a arrancar la lengua y se la haría tragar, pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo este movió su vara, golpeándola contra el suelo emitiendo así una onda antigravitatoria que lanzó al muchacho unos cuantos metros atrás.

A Ven todo le daba vueltas, no pensaba que el anciano hiciese aquello, pero no podía seguir en el suelo quejándose tenía que pararse y luchar. Y eso hizo, levantándose para luego agarra el cuchillo que este tenía en su armadura volvió a correr en dirección al viejo. Esta vez fue capaz de esquivar la onda de impacto, pero el anciano fue más rápido y golpeo sus piernas con la parte trasera de su vara haciéndolo caer de nuevo, en el suelo el joven tuvo que rodar rápidamente ya que el anciano volvió a golpear para liberar la onda antigravitatoria.

"Acaso piensas que soy como esos ancianos de ciento nueve años de movilidad reducida" - Dijo mientras hacía girar la vara en sus manos para luego prepararse para el siguiente ataque del rubio. Y era cierto, para su edad el Gran Sabio lucía como alguien de setenta años.

"Dios tanto te cuesta morirte" – Le dijo Ventus.

Esta vez fue el anciano que el que atacó primero, pero este no tenía la preparación que tenía el rubio por lo que descuido su retaguardia permitiéndole a Ventus asestarle una cuchillada la cual fue directa a su pulmón derecho. El anciano grito de dolor a la vez que se apoyaba en su vara para no caer al suelo, pero aquello no duro mucho tiempo debido a que este, furioso, giro sobre su eje para asestarle un golpe en todo el pecho que lo mando al otro lado de la habitación.

Ventus hiperventilaba intentado respirar, pero el aire no era capaz de llegar a sus pulmones, el pecho le ardía así tuviese una tonelada de peso sobre este, entonces comenzó a escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban a su posición para luego ver al anciano a un lado suyo, este lo miraba con repugnancia.

"Por fin de una vez por todas acabare finalmente contigo maldito insensato" – Dijo mientras apuntaba el extremo superior de la vara a su cara, este pudo ver como el extremo se empezaba a cargar de energía, el viejo le iba a aplastar la cabeza como una sandía.

El joven miro hacia su izquierda para ver uno de los tubos de Olette por lo que rápidamente se le ocurrió algo.

"¿Unas últimas palabras?" – Preguntó el anciano.

"Sí" – Dijo Ventus para con gran velocidad agarrar el tubo de la chica y activar la electricidad de este – "¡Qué te follen!" – Le grito este mientras le pegaba la electricidad en barra y al instante la vara conducto la electricidad a gran velocidad hacia al anciano. Al instante este comenzó a gritar mientras se sacudía fuertemente de forma espasmódica, no se podía soltar, se había quedado pegado a la vara.

Aprovechando aquello, Ventus le dio una patada que hizo que además de soltar la vara cayera directo al suelo, el joven rubio se levantó todavía dolido para agarrar la vara del anciano para comenzar a concentrar toda la energía en la punta de esta mientras se acercaba a este. Este se posicionó a un dalo de du cabeza, el anciano miro a Ventus aturdido mientras intentaba alcanzarlo con una de sus manos completamente negra.

"No veremos en el infierno" – Le dijo para clavarle la vara en toda la cara produciendo una onda de energía tan fuerte que esparció toda la cabeza del anciano por todas partes, a su vez el impacto hizo que la vara se partiera en miles de trozos. Finalmente, todo había llegado a su fin.

El joven se acercó hasta las cristaleras del lugar para ver como la batalla ya había finalizado.

"¡Ventus la criatura ha dejado de emerger!" – Le comunicó alegre Jack – "Está volviendo a las profundidades del lago"

"Amenaza neutralizada" – Comunicó Ventus refiriéndose al anciano.

"¡Joder Ventus lo hemos conseguido!" – Grito eufórico.

"Lo has logrado Ven, todo se ha acabado" – Dijo Jack.

"Chicos…. Olette está muerta" – Les comunicó a ambos. Al instante el silencio se hizo presente – "Después de que el monitor desactivara el control mental, el anciano le disparo por la espalda a sangre fría delante de mí"

"¡No Ventus no! ¡Por favor dime que es mentira!" – Grito furioso Drake apuntó de llorar.

"Ojalá hermano, pero es la verdad, ella murió en mis brazos" – Dijo este mientras observaba con los ojos cristalizados la sangre de sus manos para luego darse la vuelta y ver el cuerpo de la chica en el suelo.

"¡Joder!" – Grito furioso Jack.

"¡Señor!" – Grito una voz alarmada, era el monitor – "¡El cristal!"

Cuando Ventus escuchó aquello sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba, de repente un enorme temblor comenzó sacudir toda la ciudad de forma violenta, y era que mientras todo el mundo estaba centrado en la batalla o ponerse a salvo de esta, nadie se percató de que el cristal había comenzado a colapsar, ese ya no era incapaz de seguir soportando más el inmenso poder que contenía por lo que su núcleo comenzó a fusionarse a la vez que todo el inmenso poder se iba concentrado en este haciendo que la esfera comenzara a empequeñecer más y más hasta que nada más quedo una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, finalmente el cristal no pudo aguantar más y termino colapsando. Librando así una inmensa esfera de energía azul que a medida que se expandía de forma brusca por toda la ciudad, destrozando así todo a su paso, lo engullía todo en una incandescente luz. Aquellos que se encontraron más cerca de la explosión no tuvieron tiempo de saber que pasaba mientras que todos aquellos más lejanos, pudieron ver la colosal ola de luz que venía entre los edifico cubriéndolo todo a su paso, estos intentaron huir o ponerse a salvo, pero todo fue en vano ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estos habían sido consumidos. En cuestión de segundos la ciudad había sido engullida por completo en una inmensa cúpula de luz azul celeste.

El joven rubio quedo desorientado, en un momento la visión del lugar donde estaba desapareció para ser intercambiada por una incandescente luz, este sintió como si todo a su alrededor desapareciese y ya no supiera diferenciar los límites entre la realidad y lo que no era, pero con la rapidez con la que había aparecido aquello desapareció, el joven estaba de nuevo en aquel lugar, y para su sorpresa la ciudad seguía intacta, quizás algo dañada y con una fina capa de niebla y partículas de cristal azul bañándolo todo, pero no había sido desintegrada tal y cómo habían predicho el monitor y Will. Entonces ¿qué había pasado?

De repente el joven sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a arder, era como si lo estuviesen quemando por dentro, el dolor era tan intenso que no pudo aguantar más de pie y cayó de rodillas, este no pudo evitar gritar de dolor, ya que aquello que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro era algo inhumano, imposible de soportar.

"¡J-Jack, Dr-Drake informad!" – Pero no obtuvo respuesta – "Por favor si alguien está ahí informe" – Pero lo único que obtuvo fue silencio.

Este sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza a la vez que sentía como la sangre se escurría por su nariz, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que ya no estaba donde estaba antes y ahora se encontraba en la habitación donde descansaba Tam, Ventus no entendía que ocurría, pero entonces vio una figura aparecer al lado de la enrome esfera de cristal, era una mujer cuya piel era de color azul, translucida como el cristal y de la cual brotaba luz.

"¿Qui-Quién eres?" – Preguntó este con miedo.

"Soy el cristal" – Dijo y un coro de voces reverbero por todas partes.

"¿Cómo? Se suponía que debías morir"

"Y lo he hecho… una parte de mi ha muerto en la explosión"

"¿Y el resto?" – Preguntó este mientras aguantaba un quejido, el dolor se estaba intensificando.

"Está aquí presente"

Ventus grito de dolor y entonces vio como sus piernas comenzaba a cristalizarse muy lentamente, ya no las sentía – "¿Estás contenta? Mira lo que has ocasionado, nos has matado a todos"

"Joven capitán, esto no es el fin como todos vosotros creías sino un nuevo comienzo…. Un renacer"

"¿Renacer?"

"Sí, una pequeña parte de mi fue la que murió, pero el resto de la energía sobrante que poseía la estoy empleando para daros un nuevo comienzo"

"No comprendo"

"El fin de Aldebarán estaba anunciado desde hace tiempo, el cual llegaría junto a mí, vuestras posibilidades de evitarlo eran inútiles; pero no el final de una civilización no significa el fin de sus habitantes… por ello empleando la energía que me queda estoy alterando el espacio y el tiempo para daros a cada uno de vosotros una segunda oportunidad en el lugar y el momento adecuado…. Mi regalo para vosotros es una nueva vida" – Dijo esta.

Ventus quedó sorprendido por las palabras de aquel ente, jamás se esperó aquello. Entonces este volvió a sentir otra punzada de dolor y al mirar vio que ya tenía más de la mitad de su cuerpo hecho cristal.

"Así que cerrad vuestros ojos y descansad joven capitán, ya que llegado el momento resurgiréis como el resto de vuestras gentes hacia una vida nueva…. Vuestro renacer os aguarda, no tengáis miedo de él porque será glorioso" – Dijo el coro vocal y entonces al rubio cada vez le comenzaba a entrar más y más sueño, su cuerpo ya había dejado de responderle, poco a poco fue perdiendo el control de su cuerpo hasta que finalmente ya no era su dueño; pero antes de que el rubio cerrase los ojos una última imagen se dibujó en su mente, en ella aparecían todos y cada uno de las personas que él consideraba su familia.

Y al igual que el joven rubio, el resto de ciudadanos recibió un el mismo destino, sus cuerpos ya no les pertenecían, ahora eran simples trozos de cristal que alguna una vez albergaron vida, recipientes vacíos que llenaban una ciudad vacía, una ciudad que había sido sucumbida en el más profundo silencio. Una ciudad llana de fantasma, un monumento desolado de la grandiosidad del ser humano, así como de la crueldad y avaricia de este.

Pero esta jamás moriría ya que sus historias pasarían de generación en generación hasta hacerse un eco en el salón de la eternidad, todo el mundo recordaría que fue de Aldebarán como algo a lo que admirar, pero a la vez temer.

* * *

"Y eso Naminé es todo" – Le dijo Tamara a la rubia que había escuchado muy atentamente la historia que esta le había contado.

"Vaya… es tanto que procesar"

"Lo sé" – Le dijo la castaña mientras avivaba el fuego - "¿Y también supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas?" – La chica asintió – "Lo mejor será que descanses, ha sido un día bastante largo lleno de muchas emociones, ya mañana te responderé encantada todas tus dudas"

"Tienes razón" – Dijo mientras bostezaba debido al cansancio y se acomodaba cerca del fuego para dormir mejor – "¿Tú no duermes?" – Le preguntó al ver que esta seguía mirando profundamente el fuego.

"He dormido durante cuatro mil años, por una noche que pase despierta no va a pasar nada"

"Tienes razón, en ese caso, buenas noches Tamara"

"Buenas noches Naminé" – Le respondió esta.

La rubia se dio la vuelta, un sentimiento de alegría llenaba su corazón, debido a que ya no estaba sola en este mundo, nunca más, había encontrado a alguien a quien llamar familia por una vez en su vida, alguien en quien refugiarse cuando las cosas se pusieran mal. Por una vez en su vida sintió que las cosas comenzaban a cobrar sentido.

Tamara espero algo impaciente a que la chica se durmiese, lo cual en realidad no fue mucho tiempo, pero para ella fue una eternidad, una vez que se aseguró de que Naminé estaba profundamente dormida se levantó y fue hacia las cristaleras para observar detenidamente la ciudad, todo lucía tan pacifico, tan silencio; pero a la vez tan tenebroso. Esta se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar sin hacer ruido, no sin antes coger el arco de Naminé, para volver a sellar las puertas por la seguridad de la chica, nada más dar dos pasos esta sintió como las luces titilaban sobre su cabeza, por lo que dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y sonrió – "Virgil" – Pronunció esta con una sonrisa, al instante las luces volvieron a titilar.

Después de aquel reencuentro, esta comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los almacenes del ejército que se habían instalado en el rascacielos, donde se equipó con una de las armaduras que había y un dispositivo de invisibilidad. Una vez preparada, esta tomo el ascensor hacia la entrada del edifico, para salir del lugar y atravesar los jardines hasta que finalmente había salido del perímetro del Prismodium.

El aire era helado y una bruma no muy densa bañaba la ciudad fantasma.

"Virgil ¿Sabes dónde están?" – Preguntó esta a la nada, pero sabía que él la escuchaba. Al instante una farola que había a su lado titileo – "Bien, llévame con ellos" – Dijo.

Esta guiada por la I.A. comenzó a recorrer las inmensas y desoladas calles de aquella ciudad fantasma, que hace tiempo le parecían tan acogedoras y ahora le resultaban peligrosas, hasta que de repente unas luces se encendieron, aquello era una señal para que se detuviera. Esta obedeció y se quedó observando todo muy detenidamente, la luz de la luna se colaba entre los edificios bañando las calles y entonces vio lo que buscaba.

Al fondo de la calle, en una de las fachadas de los edificios, bañada por la luz de la una, se pudieron apreciar varias sombras de personas que corrían a gran velocidad hacia alguna parte, los había encontrado, por lo que activo la invisibilidad desapareciendo así y cargo el arco, para comenzar a caminar hacia donde las sombras habían desaparecido.

* * *

**Por Fin! finalmente he publicado este bendito capítulo que tanto dolores de cabeza me ha dado, pero a la vez me encanta... 110 pág. de word al final pero he conseguido todo lo que quería y con el mejor resultado posible, ahora os toca a vosotros decidme que os ha parecido, esperare impaciente vuestros reviews. **

**Una vez acabado este capítulo tengo que deciros que a esta historia sólo le faltan dos más para que se acabe y que me tomare un pequeño descanso, no será mucho, para despejarme y planear mejor como será el siguiente capítulo.**

**Sin más, como siempre, espero que os haya gustado y que la larga espera haya valido la pena, nos vemos en la próxima!**

**and122**


	11. Chapter 11: Gods and Monsters

**Capítulo 8: Gods and Monsters.**

_"Y nunca me importaba estar sola, entonces algo se rompió en mí, quería ir a casa, estar donde vosotros estabais; pero por muy cerca que estuviera siempre parecías estar tan lejos"_

* * *

Escuchaba el ruido del agua detrás de mí, las gotas caían si cesar produciendo un ruido, que, transmitido por el eco, resonaba en aquel inhóspito lugar llenando así el silencio que lo sepultaba todo. No sabría exactamente definir donde me encontraba, era como una especie de pasillo alargado cuyas paredes estaba llenas de tuberías de las cuales goteaba un extraño líquido negro, caminaba por aquel sombrío lugar sin saber exactamente a donde iba. Mientras avanzaba al sonido del agua se le unió al metálico ruido que se producía cuando se golpeaba algo contra una tubería, pero este no era aleatorio, tenía un orden; eran dos golpes entre los que habría un par de segundos de separación para luego cesar durante al menos medio minuto, momento en el que las gotas de agua chocando contra el suelo volvían a tomar protagonismo, para así volverse a repetirse.

Exhale todo el aire de mis pulmones para ver como una pequeña nube de humo blanquecino salía de mi interior, el lugar estaba helado, pero aquello no me importaba, me reconfortaba.

Torcí a la derecha sólo para encontrarme con un corredor completamente idéntico al anterior pero nada más dar dos pasos sentí como me hundía hasta un poco más por arriba de los tobillos en un agua tan negra como la noche y mis pies se enterraban en el espeso fango del fondo, por alguna razón que desconocía estaba descalza por lo que podía sentir a la perfección todas y cada una de las cosas que no podía ver que sabía que estaban ahí, rozando, pinchando mis pies; pero aquello no me asustaba sino más bien me desagrado un poco, aunque tampoco repare mucho en ello, por lo que no me detuve y continué mi rumbo, ya podía ver final del camino.

Como a medio camino me detuve y rápidamente giré sobre mi misma para mirar hacia atrás, había tenido la sensación de que algo me estaba vigilando, pero no había nada, el pasillo había desaparecido y en su lugar había sido reemplazado por oscuridad; ya no había nada. De pronto escuché una serie de pasos rápidos por delante de mí y al girar hacia delante, por un rápido instante, me pareció ver a algo o a alguien, fuese lo que fuese aquello se encontraba nada más que a unos cuantos metros de distancia de mi posición y había pasado a gran velocidad para luego desaparecer.

Intrigada camine rápidamente hacia donde lo había visto pasar, llenando todo el lugar con el sonido de mis pisadas contra el agua, ni siquiera pensé en si aquel ser podía ser peligroso y había tenido la suerte de que no me hubiese visto, y ahora el sonido de mis pasos lo pudieran atraer. Pero lo único que se escuchaba era a mí corriendo, nada más.

Cuando llegué a donde lo había visto, descubrí que había otro pasillo que atravesaba el que yo estaba, miré a la derecha para ver el lugar por donde lo había visto aparecer y luego a la izquierda, por donde había desaparecido; no había rastro alguno de él, era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

Ahora me encontraba en el punto exacto donde se unían ambos corredores, sin saber qué camino tomar, por un lado, la opción más sensata era seguir hacia delante e ignorar lo que habían visto mis ojos, aunque por otro lado la tentación de girar a la izquierda y averiguar qué había pasado. De pronto comencé a escuchar una serie de sollozos procedentes del lugar donde vi desaparecer a aquel ser, lamentos que provenían de lo más profundo de aquel lugar y que llegaban en forma de susurros hacia mí.

Aquello fue el empujón que necesitaba para adentrarme a explorar, por lo que sin más torcí a la izquierda y comencé a recorrer el lugar por el que momentos antes aquel ser había pasado para luego desvanecerse. El recorrido fue similar al de momentos antes, sólo que estaba vez al sonido acompasado de las tuberías y el agua se le unió los lamentos de aquel ser, que a cada paso que daba se iban haciendo mucho más audibles.

En un momento dado, la poca luz que había en el lugar desapareció por completo, ya no podía ver nada por lo que tuve que detenerme y con mis manos fui tanteando el lugar hasta encontrar una de las paredes; y me apoye. Sentía como el ambiente estaba cada vez más cargado, ya no escuchaba absolutamente nada. De repente sentí como algo me empujaba de forma brusca, haciéndome chocar de lleno contra la pared a la vez que se escuchaban cientos de pasos por doquier que instantáneamente se detuvieron, todo volvía a estar bajo aquel sepulcral silencio, aunque esta vez había algo diferente,

El sonido de una respiración, podía sentir el aire que exhalaba aquel ser detrás de mí, su cálida respiración que contrarrestaba con el helado lugar chocaba con mi nuca, erizando el vello de esta. Podía sentir su presencia a escasos centímetros de mí; mi cuerpo ya estaba más que preparado para responder ante el peligro mucho antes de que yo misma fuese consciente, pero no podía dejar que el miedo tomase el control de mis acciones; por lo que, haciendo oídos a la llamada de atención de mi cuerpo, me quedo donde estaba, reusando la idea de salir corriendo.

Aquel ser tampoco hacía nada, seguía en aquella posición sin producir sonido alguno, pero de repente dejé de sentir su respiración en mi nuca para esta vez sentirla a escasos centímetros de mi oreja, a su vez podía escuchar el sonido de los latidos de mi corazón, este latía a gran velocidad, delatando lo nerviosa que estaba, entonces escuché un gruñido para seguido a esto otra serie de pasos que se alejaban a gran velocidad de donde estaba.

Después de aquel momento me permití soltar todo el aire que llevaba tiempo reteniendo, para acto seguido volver a escuchar aquellos sollozos, pero ahora a un volumen todavía más alto, por lo que guiándome por el ruido y con una de mis manos todavía en la pared comencé a seguirlo de nuevo; para mi suerte no paso mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente conseguí salir de aquella oscuridad. Ahora tenía delante de mí el mismo corredor con la diferencia de que estaba vez en ciertos puntos las paredes tenían rendijas por donde se colaban tenues rayos de luz.

Justo delante de mí, en el final de camino, encontré lo que estaba buscando era una persona de espaldas a mí, el cual estaba algo encorvado y apoyado en la pared, de él provenían los lamentos los cuales se intercalaban con palabras inteligibles; por otra parte, no me di cuenta de que el nivel del agua había subido el doble hasta que estaba a escasos metros de aquella persona, sus ropas lucían sucias u estaban hechas girones, pero también impregnadas de manchas de sangre seca.

No sabía que hacer ahora, estaba tan cerca de él que si estiraba mi brazo sin mucho esfuerzo podría tocarlo, a su vez mis sentidos estaban en alerta máxima mi cuerpo me decía que no me acercara más y que echara a correr. Cuando aquella persona emitió un grito agudo y lleno de dolor que me helo la sangre supe que era la hora de hacerle caso a las señales que llevaba tiempo ignorando, pero nada más retroceder un par de pasos, aquel ser se irguió y al instante se dio la vuelta. Si aquel grito me helo la sangre, lo que vi me helo el alma.

Aquella persona, si es que se le podía llamar así, tenida la tez tan pálida que parecía enfermo, las venas más superficiales de su cara y cuello se podían observar a simple vista debido a que eran completamente negras, sus mejillas tenían marcas bastante profundas de garras, las cuales se había hecho el mismo debido a que sus uñas estaban manchadas de sangre fresca; pero lo más llamativo de todo eran sus ojos. Las escleróticas, habían perdido su característico color blanco para ser remplazado por uno completamente rojo, los vasos sanguíneos que bañaban el ojo eran completamente negros y sus iris ahora eran de color amarillo. Aquello me miraba muy detenidamente, de vez en cuando tenía leves movimientos espasmódicos.

Yo retrocedí un paso por inercia, y entonces aquel ser abrió su boca completamente manchada de sangre para darme una vista de una hilera de dientes ennegrecidos y con restos de sangre, para emitir un grito feroz. Cuando grito yo retrocedí todo lo que mis pies dieron, pero ya era demasiado tarde, aquel ser se me había abalanzado haciendo caer con él encima, yo quede completamente hundida bajo las negruzcas aguas y entonces aquello envolvió sus manos alrededor de mi cuello para comenzar a estrangularme con fuerza a la vez que sacudía mi cuello. Yo pataleaba e intentaba empujarlo, pero no conseguía nada, él era demasiado fuerte. A través del agua era capaz de ver su cara, tan llena de emoción y placer, estaba disfrutando con lo que hacía.

Por mi parte no podía aguantar más, mis pulmones ardían, no había escapatoria si aquello no me mataba asfixiándome lo haría partiéndome el cuello con la presión que ejercía, sin más el poco aire que quedaba escapo de mi cuerpo en forma de pequeñas burbujas que ascendían hasta la superficie y una vez que estas llegaron a ella para disiparse también lo hizo mi conciencia, con la imagen de aquel sádico y terrorífico rostro.

* * *

Desperté sobresaltada de aquella pesadilla, emití un quejido mientras mis pulmones se hinchaban hasta casi reventar de aire, estaba temblando; todavía podía sentir sus heladas manos alrededor de mi cuello apretando hasta el punto de casi partirlo. Aquello había sido demasiado real, mucho más que aquellos otros sueños que había tenido otras veces.

Acaricié mi cuello para acabar ahogando un quejido, la piel se sentía demasiado magullada. Seguido a esto me deje caer en el helado suelo y me quede con la vista fija en el techo, había despertado de una pesadilla sólo para volver a otra, la realidad. Mi mente seguía siendo un revoltijo de pensamientos, todavía no era capaz de asimilarlo.

"Todo es tan… irreal" – Dije – "Otra vida… suena tan descabellado y disparatado, pero a la ves es tan cierto… todos esos recuerdos que no paran de venir a mi consciencia son tan reales… y tan dolorosos" – Me lleve a la mano al corazón en el cual tenía una gran presión que resultaba casi tan asfixiante – "Sigo sin saber si todo esto habrá sido para bien o para mal… no sé si debería alegrarme por haber descubierto todo aquel secretismo que me envolvía en cada segundo de mi vida" – **"Es tan bonito descubrir que tuve una familia que me amaba, saber que le importaba a alguien, que si desapareciera habría personas que me añorarían…" – **Pensé.

No me malinterpretéis, sé que tengo amigos y un novio, si es que se puede llamar así, que se preocupan por mí y están intentando encontrarme; pero los lazos que me unen a ellos no son los mismos que la familia que tuve, ellos me tienen consideración y apreció… pero aquello no es reciproco. Todo este tiempo he estado cuestionando los lazos que unen nuestra amistad y todo lo nuevo que he descubierto me ha abierto los ojos; se supone que tus amigos son parte de tu familia, pero lo que siento por ellos… más bien lo que creía sentir no se puede comparar en absoluto a lo que siento cuando pienso en mi familia; esa amistad sólo era un placebo a la que alguien como yo se aferró para poder sentirse querido.

"Desearía que estuvieseis aquí" – Susurré mientras cerraba los ojos para poder centrarme en la imagen de mis padres mientras intentaba retener torpemente un par de lágrimas que escaparon a mi control. Lo repito era tan bonito descubrir que tuve una familia que me amaba… sólo para después recordar que todos ellos están muertos y que jamás los volveré a ver, es en estas ocasiones cuando la ignorancia es mil veces mejor que el conocimiento de la verdad.

No pude evitar suspirar, estaba abatida, este viaje había sido una auténtica odisea que había vapuleado y destrozado a la persona que había creído conocer, todo lo que se suponía que era yo había muerto desde el primer momento en que puse un pie en estos malditos paramos. Pero ojalá hubiese acaba todo ahí. Todo sólo había sido el comienzo de un nuevo camino, un camino que me moldeó para convertirme en alguien nuevo y eso me asustaba, por lo que no estaba segura si deseaba recorrer esta nueva etapa.

Después de aquello dirigí mi vista a la habitación sólo para descubrir que yo no estaba sola – "¿Tamara?" – Pronuncié su nombre con cierto tono de confusión profundamente notable. Recorrí la habitación con mis ojos sólo para comprobar que ella no estaba. ¿A dónde habría ido?

Me levante y luego me estire, mi cuerpo todavía no se había recuperado de todo lo que había pasado, seguido me di cuenta que mi arco también había desaparecido ¿Tamara se lo habría llevado? Y si hubiese sido así para qué. Intrigada a un más decidí salir del lugar en busca de mi amiga… si es que la podía llamar así, ya que a pesar de haberla conocido y saber que era una persona bastante importante para mí ahora sentía todo lo contrario; es decir para mí era una extraña a pesar de todos esos recuerdos y lo menos que quería ahora era encontrar un nuevo placebo que sustituyera al anterior. Por lo que sin más deje de pensar en aquello que sólo conseguía producirme una terrible jaqueca para centrarme en mi objetivo actual, encontrarla, ya más adelante me preocuparía por saber cómo definir nuestra relación.

Me acerque hasta la puerta y empuje, pero esta no se desplazó lo más mínimo – **"Se fue y me dejó encerrada… pero ¿Por qué?" – **Me pregunté intrigada y entonces recordé la forma tan extraña en la que actuaba, la impaciencia que tenía por llegar hasta este sitio y lo reacia que se mostró a encender las luces de la sala en la que nos encontrábamos; lo cual me hizo preguntarme qué era lo que estaba intentando ocultar. ¿Tan malo podría ser?

Seguido a esto me coloqué justo delante del panel del control de la puerta y este ante mi presencia se activó, dejando a la vista todos los controles del lugar en el que me encontraba – "Esto no puede ser tan complicado" – Dije mientras leía todas las cosas que aparecían en el holograma. Al final me decante por ir pulsando poco a poco cada uno de los botones que aparecían en el holograma, en algún momento la puerta se abriría, y efectivamente así fue, ya que después de un rato pulsando todo lo que veía a distro y siniestro y activando todas las funciones de la sala de la más simple a la más compleja finalmente llegué a la que quería; cuando escuche como la puerta emitía un fuerte ruido metálico que me indicaba que finalmente se había desbloqueado para seguido a esto comenzar a abrirse por sí sola.

Una vez fuera eche un ojo al inmenso vestíbulo que recorría el lugar, todo estaba completamente en silencio y levemente iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por ciertas cristaleras del lugar, quería ir a buscar a Tamara, pero aquello era casi imposible, aquel rascacielos era no sólo inmenso sino también un laberinto minuciosamente diseñado para hacer que las personas que desconocían su arquitectura se perdieran. Y la verdad lo menos que quería era perderme en aquel enorme lugar, completamente solitario, a altas horas de la noche; no era tan imbécil para meterme en el primer corredor que viese completamente oscuro sólo para ver si la chica a la que buscaba estaba ahí. Ni de broma, todas aquellas novelas de terror que había leído me enseñaron que eso era lo menos que debía hacer.

Por ello ahora me encontraba en medio de aquel vestíbulo mientras miraba de un lado a otro indecisa, hasta que de repente me quede quieta, un recuerdo ilumino mi mente – "Yo recuerdo este sitio" – Dije prestándole atención al lugar, cerré mis ojos para centrarme mejor en dicho recuerdo, la imagen era al principio borrosa pero poco a poco fue adquiriendo forma. Era aquel mismo lugar, pero ya no era lugre, el metal de las paredes brillaba en su máximo esplendor, todo estaba completamente iluminada por la luz tanto de las lámparas como la que entraban por el exterior las cuales bañaban cada rincón del lugar; aquel sitio tenía cierta aura celestial que embellecía todavía más aquel sitio.

Podía ver a las personas tranquilamente yendo de un lado a otro, con la diferencia que las veía desde muy abajo, mis ojos recorrían de un lado a otro el lugar para seguido a esto comenzar a correr lejos de ahí mientras me reía, para luego torcer a la izquierda y acercarme a las rejillas de un conducto de ventilación que estaba a ras del suelo, la cual abrí sin problema alguno para luego entrar y rápidamente cerrarla. Entonces vi como me acercaba para ver el lugar que había dejado detrás por las pequeñas aberturas.

De repente comencé a escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban a gran velocidad hacia mí y entonces pude ver a una chica que se posicionó a escasos metros de mí, era Olette, esta lucía bastante preocupada.

"¡Dios he perdido a la niña!" – Dijo a punto del colapso mientras miraba de un lado a otro – "¡No la encuentro!"

"¡Cómo que la has perdido!" – Se escuchó como gritaba alguien, era Tamara, la cual le hablaba a la castaña por el altavoz del móvil.

"¡No sé qué paso!"

"¡Cómo coño no lo vas a saber!"

"O sea, me la lleve a una exhibición de arte marciales y la perdí de vista en el momento que estaba inmovilizando a Jack, para cuando lo noqueé y me di la vuelta ¡Ya no estaba!" – Grito histérica y yo tapaba mi boca para evitar que me escuchara reír – "Anne nos va a matar"

"¿Nos?" – Dijo Tam – "Es a ti a la que van a colgar de los ovarios no a mí, así que ya te puedes estar dando prisa en encontrarla"

"¡Tam, amiga, no me dejes sola! ¡Por el amor de dios te lo pido!" – Dijo mientras no paraba de toquetearse el pelo, clara señal de su estado neurótico – "Estoy a punto de dar la señal de alarma"

"¡Ni se te ocurra!" – Le grito esta – "Lo único que conseguirás es que Anne se enteré y no queremos eso…. Mira estoy a cuatro manzanas del Prismodium, sigue buscándola, cuando llegué yo te ayudare ¿Entendido?"

"Sí"

"Vale pues mueve le culo, si Anne se entera que perdiste a su hija ya puedes estar firmando tu sentencia de muerte" – Le dijo para luego cortar.

"¡Joder nada de esto hubiera pasado si Anne me hubiese dejado implantarle el localizador a ese maldito bollito de carne huidizo!" – Dijo para luego echar a correr lejos de ahí.

Después de que ya no había moros en la costa yo salí de ahí para luego reírme de la desesperación de Olette y echar a correr en la dirección en la que había venido, entonces a lo lejos pude ver a mi madre saliendo de una habitación mientras charlaba animadamente con otros adultos y ahí fue cuando no pude evitar gritar para llamar su atención. Esta al escucharme se giró para verme correr hacia ella mientras ponía una cara de confusión, al parecer no entendía que hacía yo allí,

"¡Mami!" – Dije mientras me abrazaba alrededor de sus piernas.

"Naminé tesoro" – Dijo mientras se agachaba para alzarme – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Sabía que ibas a estar aquí así que vine a darte una sorpresa" – Dije.

"¿Y Olette sabe qué estás aquí?" – Me preguntó. Yo me limité a negar con la cabeza.

"Una vez que noqueó al tío Jack y lo dejo inconsciente se puso a tontear con un chico que había ahí y fue cuando aproveché para venir a verte" – Le dijo contando la otra mitad de la historia que Olette le omitió a Tam.

"Ya veo" – Dijo mi madre con cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Estás enfadada conmigo?"

"No tesoro"

"¿Y con la tía Olette?"

"Sabes" – Dijo mientras me ponía en el suelo – "¿Qué te parece si te llevo hoy a dar un paseo a Arcadia? Y quién sabe, tal vez podríamos tomarnos unos helados, dime ¿Te gustaría?"

"¡Sí!" – Dije saltando de la emoción.

"Perfecto, sólo dame un momento que haga una llamada" – Dijo mientras marcaba un número en su móvil – "Olette" – Dijo mi madre con el semblante serio – "Acabo de salir de la reunión y te llamaba para decirte que dentro de un rato me pasare a buscar a Nami… ¡Oh! Así que de todo lo que habéis jugado hoy se ha quedado dormida…. Ya veo, igualmente ¿La podrías despertar?" – Dijo mi madre mientras se acercaba a mí para poner el móvil en altavoz en medio de las dos.

"No me parece buena ida Anne, se acaba de dormir" – Se le notaba el nerviosismo en su voz.

"¿Olette te encuentras bien? Te noto algo nerviosa"

"¡Qué! ¿Yo? Para nada" – Dijo alargando eso último.

"¿Segura?"

"Segurísima"

"Entiendo" – Dijo esta para luego mirarme a mí – "Cariño di hola" – Me dijo.

"¡Hola tía Olette!" – Dije feliz y emocionada.

Al instante se escuchó un enorme grito de pánico y miedo.

"Tú y yo hablaremos después" – Sentenció mi madre para colgar al instante – "Ahora pequeña, vamos a por ese helado" – Dijo mi madre mientras me cogía de la mano para irnos de ahí.

Una vez que el recuerdo se esfumo inevitablemente sonreí, el sentimiento que despertó aquel pequeño recuerdo me hizo sentirme feliz, pero no aquel tipo de felicidad que creía sentir tiempo atrás, no tenían ningún punto de comparación lo uno con lo otro, lo que creía que era sólo era un espejismo; en cambio ahora si podía afirmar sin miedo a equivocarme que era sentirse feliz.

Respiré profundamente y sin saber no como ni por qué comencé a ser movida por mis pies, sin aparentemente llevar un rumbo fijo, pero en realidad no era así ya que era como si mi subconsciente me quisiese llevar a un destino en concreto. Caminé por aquel largo vestíbulo completamente en silencio, siendo guiada por una sensación desconocida hasta que finalmente me detuve en los ascensores, estos al instante se activaron por lo que me introduje dentro del haz de energía azulado y luego dirigí mi vista al panel que tenía al lado.

Había cientos de botones para pulsar, me quedé mirando fijamente el panel sin saber exactamente qué hacer hasta que de repente mi vista se fijó en un número que me llamó la atención, por lo que siguiendo las sensaciones de mi cuerpo pulsé el botón que correspondía a la planta setecientos setenta y ocho. El suelo por debajo de mis pies desapareció en el acto para seguido a esto comenzar un vertiginoso descenso que en cuestión de pocos segundos me llevo de la planta mil a la ya mencionada planta setecientos setenta y ocho.

Una vez en dicho piso, el ambiente no discernía mucho de la otra, todo en completo silencio y levemente iluminado por el exterior, y con aquel manto lúgubre que lo cubría todo y te ponía los pelos de punta – "Y pensar que una vez todo este sitió estuvo rebosante de vida" – Dije mientras caminaba por el nuevo vestíbulo que se abría a mis ojos. Por otro lado, me sorprendía el hecho de no haberme encontrado más cadáveres de personas cristalizadas, se suponía que este sitio era el punto neurálgico de la ciudad por lo tanto el nivel de personal que debía habitar la instalación tenía que ser bastante elevado, pero aun así a la única que vi fue a Olette.

Caminé en silencio, centrando mi vista en diferentes puntos del lugar, buscando aquello que por alguna extraña razón sentía que estaba cerca, hasta que finalmente me detuve para girar sobre mi eje y observar una puerta como el resto de las demás del lugar, pero por alguna extraña razón dicha puerta era distinta a las demás. No sabría cómo explicarlo.

Me acerqué a dicha puerta sólo para comprobar que esta estaba cerrada a cal y canto – "No hay forma de abrirla" – Dije mientras la inspeccionaba, no había ninguna cerradura, una simple plancha de acero perfectamente pulida. Pero no todo estaba perdido ya que justo al lado derecho, en el marco, algo que sobresalía y al verlo mejor era como una especie de dispositivo con un pequeño cristal en medio – **"Parece un lector de huellas digitales" – **Pensé al verlo mejor, entonces al instante una luz azul dentro del cristal se encendió – **"Parece que funciona… pero no creo que funcione conmigo… bueno no creo que pierda nada por intentarlo" – **Pensé mientras presionaba la yema de mi índice derecho sobre la fría superficie.

Al principio no ocurrió nada, lo cual reafirmó lo ya evidente, la puerta no se iba a abrir, pero para mí grata sorpresa la puerta se abrió y aunque al principio me cuestionara si era buena idea entrar o no, al final acabé haciéndolo. Accedí a la sala de estar de un apartamento, el cual a pesar del pasar de los años y el inevitable deterioro que conllevaba se seguía sintiendo cálido y acogedor.

Anduve unos cuantos pasos hasta que me quedé completamente estática justo en medio del lugar, mi pecho comenzó a arder y ahí fue cuando entendí porque desde el primer momento en que puse un pie en dicho lugar, lo sentía tan familiar debido a que este era mi hogar. Como si fuesen fantasmas, cientos de recuerdos comenzaron a proyectarse delante de mí, inevitablemente gire sobre mi eje para observar más detenidamente el lugar y a cada paso que daba, aquellos fantasmas llenaban el lugar. Miles de memorias eran proyectadas por todo el lugar llenándolo todo de nuevo con vida, hasta que acabe mirando fijamente a la escalera que llevaba al piso superior, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y una fuerza inexplicable me empujaba a subir.

Comencé a subir la escalera de caracol a pasos lentos, era como si mis pies pesaran toneladas, a su vez la incertidumbre y los nervios no hacían más que aumentar; pero, aunque me costara, al final conseguí subir para llegar a la habitación principal, la de mis padres. Todo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de polvo, la luz de la luna se colaba a través de las grandes cristaleras, resquebrajadas, iluminándolo todo de forma tenue. Me acerqué lentamente hasta la cama principal mientras inspeccionaba el lugar para luego fijarme que en esta se encontraba depositada un par de fotos, también cubiertas por el polvo.

Agarre primero una para limpiarla con delicadeza y descubrir que en ella aparecían mis padres, ambos abrazados y observando la cámara con grandes sonrisas, sus expresiones faciales, y sobre todo sus ojos, eran capaces de transmitir toda la felicidad y el amor que ambos sentían en ese momento. Acaricié la foto con añoranza, pestañeando un par de veces para controlar mis ojos que se habían aguado, así como inspirar y expirar varias veces para conseguir relajarme y eliminar todas esas emociones que se habían aglomerado en mi pecho.

Seguido a esto cogí la otra foto para limpiarla y ver que, en este caso, éramos mi madre y yo la que aparecíamos, papá ya se había ido. Esta foto había sido tomada en lo que parecía un jardín durante un atardecer, mi madre estaba acostada en el verde césped riendo mientras me tenía a mi agarrada con sus brazos y me elevaba, mientras que yo hacía como si intentara volar, se podía ver que apenas tenía un año o dos de vida y mi expresión era tan pura, de verdad estaba alegre, parecía tan inocente; tan ilusa. Desde luego no esperaba lo que la vida me estaba preparando.

Me senté en la cama para seguir apreciando ambas fotografías, con añoranza debido a que a pesar de que a un tuviese recuerdos de mi madre y del encuentro con mi padre, aquello no se volvería a repetir, ellos habían muerto hace mucho tiempo mientras que yo seguía aquí; jamás los volvería a ver, ni poder oír sus voces, ni sentir el cariño y amor que ellos me propiciaban; todo eso había llegado a su fin y desgraciadamente yo no supe aprovechar aquellos efímeros momentos. Todos los recuerdos que tenía de ambos me sabían a poco, quería más, pero desgraciadamente eso no iba a poder ser posible.

Fue en ese momento en que me replanteé el por qué venimos a este mundo, es cierto que hay que estar agradecido por el mero hecho de existir, pero que gracia tiene una existencia que sí es cierto que está llena de felicidad, cuando inevitablemente hay que convivir que la triste verdad que tarde o temprano todo aquello que amamos se convertirá en simples cenizas que deja a su paso el paso del tiempo, polvo; creo que el dolor es lo que de verdad nos hace sentirnos vivos, mientras que la felicidad y el amor te hacen creer que vives un tiempo infinito, el dolor te demuestra que no puedes estar más equivocado. Este te hace ver que tu aquello que crees inacabable no es así, desde el primer momento en que pones un pie en este mundo la cuenta atrás ha comenzado, este te obliga a ver que todo tiene un principio y un fin, y por lo tanto hace que todos esos momentos los aprovechemos bien; dado que jamás se volverán a repetir y esos recuerdos que conserves sean lo único en lo que te puedas sostener cuando todo aquello que quieres y amas se haya esfumado, hasta que llegue el momento en el que tú vayas a formar parta de todo eso. Y como consecuencia también dejaras dolor en aquellos que te amaban, porque sabrán que ya no habrá vuelta atrás y que tú jamás volverás.

Me acosté en la cama para seguir observando aquellos fotogramas irrepetibles y entonces me di cuenta de que por la parte de atrás de la foto de mamá y yo había algo escrito, al darle la vuelta pude comprobar que era una carta de mi madre.

"Querida Naminé" – Comencé a leer – "Sé que cuando leas esto, tendrás muchas cuestiones rondando por tu mente y que una de ellas es la de por qué te abandoné… me encantaría poder explicártelo, pero siento que es algo que no debo hacer mediante un trozo de papel, sino hacerlo delante de ti. Sé que suena cobarde e incluso una forma de ir con rodeos, pero créeme que no la razón por la que me he visto obligada hacer esto es demasiado compleja como contarlo a través de papel" – Hice una pausa – "Entiendo también que me odies tesoro y te suplico que me perdones por hacer la atrocidad que en estos momentos estoy cometiendo. Pero sabes una cosa cariño, a pesar de que me rompe el corazón dejarte atrás, los recuerdos de la niña feliz, cariñosa e inocente, pero con unas enormes ansias de aventura y descubrir el mundo; son el motor que me permite seguir adelante con todo esto. Así que gracias de antemano Naminé, por ser no sólo ser la razón sino también el motor que me permite seguir adelante día a día…. Eres lo más importante y maravilloso que nos ha pasado en la vida a tú padre y a mí, así que gracias de nuevo tesoro. Para finalizar con todo esto, sólo te pido una cosa y es que seas feliz cariño, no permitas que la oscuridad de este mundo apague esa radiante luz que guardas en tu interior, que todas las decisiones que tomes en tu vida sean a aspirar a ser feliz… porque eso es lo más importante y lo único que conservaremos llegado la hora de la verdad… Esperando ansiosa el momento de verte… tu madre" – Finalicé.

Tras acabarla, me quede en completo silencio, mirando a un punto inexistente del techo para luego llevar la foto a mi pecho, aquello se sentía más como una despedida que como un hasta luego, tal vez si la hubiese leído tiempo atrás hubiera tenido las esperanzas del reencuentro que ella me prometía; pero en este instante era todo lo contrario. Finalmente me rendía a las nuevas emociones que habían aparecido para comenzar a llorar en silencio mientras me cubría la cara y me acostaba en posición fetal en la cama, necesitaba este momento para llorar la perdida de mis padres.

Después de aquel momento me limpie los restos de lágrimas que quedaban en mis ojos para luego levantarme de la cama y volver a recorrer con mis ojos aquel lugar, no me sentía cómoda ahí. Se suponía que era mi hogar, pero yo ya no lo sentía así, más bien era ahora un mausoleo repleto de recuerdos. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda sólo para afirmar lo antes dicho, no estaba cómoda aquí – "Tengo que salir de aquí" – Dije mientras guardaba ambas fotos y comenzaba a marchar lejos de ahí, no sin antes darle una última mirada de tristeza a aquel lugar.

Sin saber cómo ni por qué una terrible sensación de ansiedad me invadía, aquel laberinto sin fin me producía claustrofobia, estar ahí adentro me hacía sentir asfixia por lo que la única ruta de escape para tal estado mental, fue huir lejos de ahí.

Tome el primer ascensor que pille al vestíbulo del rascacielos – **"Necesito salir de aquí cuanto antes… tal vez dar una pequeña vuelta por los alrededores del Prismodium me venga bien" – **Pensé mientras descendía a gran velocidad hacia el vestíbulo.

Una vez allí abajo comencé a caminar a paso veloz hacía una de las tantas entradas, pero para mi sorpresa la enorme puerta de cristal se encontraba bloqueada, intenté empujarla unas cuantas veces y después tirar, pero nada pasaba, estaba sellada a cal y canto; pero yo no me iba a rendir ahí. Eche a correr hacia otra de las puertas, todavía me quedaban tres intentos más pero después de un rato, y para mi desgracia, ninguna de las cuatro se abría todas habían sido selladas. Inevitablemente maldecí a Tamara por lo bajo mientras apoyaba mi cabeza contra el cristal por la frustración – "¿Qué puede haber ahí afuera que sea tan peligro?" – Dije molesta.

Levante mi cabeza para suspirar –"Estoy hasta la coronilla de todo este misterio de no puedes salir y no me preguntes porque te lo diré cuando esté segura" – Dije imitando su voz.

No puede seguir maldiciendo a mi supuesta amiga ya que de repente algo me llamo la atención, haciendo que guardase silencio, no sabría decir bien que era, pero me pareció ver a alguien o algo moverse a lo lejos. Había sido tan rápido que sólo me dio tiempo a ver su sombra, pero estaba segura de que había algo ahí fuera.

El exterior estaba en completo silencio, demasiado en calma para mi gusto, yo seguía buscando con mi vista a aquello, pero no había rastro de nada, lo peor era que la gruesa capa de niebla que había aparecido dificultaba aún más las cosas. Por otro lado, a pesar de yo ser la que observase no podía evitar sentirme la observada, fuese lo que fuese que había visto sabía que yo estaba ahí y me observaba desde las sombras.

De repente, entre la bruma comencé a divisar la figura de una persona, era una sombra que poco a poco iba tomando forma, él o ella estaba a lo lejos, de pie, observando muy fijamente mi posición sin inmutarse. Trague saliva, una sensación nada agradable comenzó a recorrer cada milímetro de mi cuerpo.

Entonces una densa nube de niebla paso momentáneamente entre los dos, eliminando la poca visibilidad que había por completo, para cundo esta cesó aquella figura había desaparecido – "Ha desaparecido" – Dije obviando lo ya obvio, pero es que seguía sin creérmelo – **"¿Dónde estará?"** – Pensé mientras miraba de un lado a otro en busca de aquel ser.

Al instante aquel ser volvió a parecer en mi campo de visión, pero esta vez a escasos centímetros de mí, aquello intentó abalanzarse contra mí y de no haber sido por el cristal lo hubiese conseguido. Cuando impactó, del susto caí al suelo y cuando vi que aquel ser era casi idéntico al de mi sueño no dude ni un segundo en comenzar a retroceder mientras gritaba ya que aquella endemoniada criatura no paraba de golpear el cristal ferozmente mientras gritaba de forma histérica.

Entonces se escuchó el sonido de un disparo por detrás de mí que hizo que me llevara las manos a la cabeza, puede ver como la cabeza de la criatura estallaba como una sandía, empapando todo el cristal de una oscura sangre, para luego desplomarse en el suelo. Podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón y sentía que en cualquier momento este se saldría de mi pecho, al mirar hacia atrás pude ver a Tam con una mirada seria empuñando una pistola.

"Te dije que no salieras" – Me dijo enfadada.

"¿Qu – Qué? ... ¡Qué cojones era esa mierda!" – Grite histérica mientras me levantaba y volvía a mirar hacia el cadáver de ese ser.

Ella me miró por un momento para luego mirar a la criatura, meditando la respuesta hasta que finalmente bufo y volvió a mirarme – "Acompáñame" – Sentenció mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia los ascensores. Por mi parte no me quedo otra opción que seguirla no sin antes mirar la pistola que llevaba en su mano derecha para luego mirar a la criatura, el disparo había atravesado el duro cristal sin romperlo.

"A prisa" – Ordenó – "El disparo habrá alertado a los demás"

"¿Demás?"

"Sí, una manada entera… habrá como once o doce más"

"¿Y cómo sabes tú todo eso?"

Esta bufó obstinada – "Deja de hacer tantas preguntas, sólo limítate a acompañarme y espera a que lleguemos a donde quiero llevarte" – Dijo harta.

"Ventus tenía razón…. Eres insufrible" – Dije sin pensarlo, molesta.

"Para que te habré contado todo eso" – Dijo esta molesta también, dándome la espalda mientras nos acercábamos a los ascensores – "Tú tampoco es que te quede atrás" – Me comentó mientras tecleaba algo en el panel – "No sé cómo te puede aguantar ese chico… ¿cómo se llamaba? … ¡Ah sí! Vanitas"

Me quedé estática cuando dijo aquello, cómo era que sabía su nombre si nunca le dije nada – "¿Cómo sabes eso?" – Le pregunté confusa.

"Cuando estaba en aquella bola de cristal, el poco poder que tenía no sólo me permitía comunicarme contigo y abrir puertas, también me permitió introducirme en tu mente"

"¡Eh! Eso es privado"

"Oh vamos no te ponga así, ni que tu no lo hubieras hecho antes"

"Yo jamás me he metido en la mente de nadie… Espera… ¿Te refieres a lo de mi magia para cambiar los recuerdos del corazón?"

"Magia para cambiar los recuerdos del corazón" – Dijo esta incrédula mientras seguía tecleando cosas – "Menuda mariconada sin pies ni cabeza más grande… Bueno a lo que íbamos, que lo sé todo acerca de ti, especialmente sobre la extraña relación disfuncional que tienes tú y ese chico" – Dijo – "Por lo visto no soy la única en eso, aunque la vuestra todavía está muy por detrás de la mía, pero vamos; ¿De veras no había otro chico mejor? No sé, ese tal Sora no se veía mal chico, quizás un poco mojigato, pero a lo mejor hubiera sido mejor novio que ese sociópata de manual. Bueno por lo menos probaste un poco de ambos bandos y al final decidiste al chico malo… Bueno, Olette hubiese estado orgullosa"

Iba a decir algo, pero me callé e inevitablemente me sonrojé ante lo dicho por ello, ella me había dado un zasca y de los buenos dejándome sin posibilidades de contraatacar por lo que la mejor opción era cambiar de tema.

"¿Qué tanto tecleas?" – Dije más calmada, algo roja, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Y ahora, dado la incomodidad que sientes, empleas respuestas tangenciales para cambiar el tema de la conversación" – Dijo inmersa en su tarea. Al instante recibí otro zasca imaginario – "Tranquila no ejerceré más de psicóloga contigo… estoy activando las defensas del lugar, más temprano que tarde los demás seres vendrán alertados por el ruido y comenzarán a buscarnos. Así que tenemos que darnos prisa porque una vez que den con nosotras no pararan hasta atraparnos y despedazarnos"

De repente, a lo lejos, se escuchó el sonido de una fuerte explosión.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" – Pregunté alertada.

"Ya están aquí y parece que uno se encontró con una de las minas terrestres" – Dijo esta tranquila.

"Y lo dices así tan tranquila, que en cualquier momento llegaran a las puertas del edifico"

"He bloqueado las entradas de la muralla, son rápidos y ágiles, pero aun así les costara escalar la muralla, además mira" – Dijo y entonces las cristaleras del salón se cubrieron con una capa externa de energía – "Si el escudo de la muralla todavía funcionara estos seres les sería imposible entrar, pero Ventus se lo cargó, por lo que tendremos que conformarnos con este de aquí. Para ellos será completamente impenetrable y si se ponen muy pesados Virgil se encargará de darles un pequeño escarmiento… Venga vámonos" – Dijo mientras activaba el ascensor y entraba en este.

Yo me quede un momento quieta, pero cuando escuche los gritos de furia provenientes del exterior reaccioné y rápidamente me metí con ella, para comenzar nuestro recorrido esta vez a los laboratorios del edificio.

* * *

"No sabía que supieras disparar" – Le dije mientras caminábamos por aquel solitario pasillo.

"Sí, bueno Olette se encargó de enseñarme, decía que llegado el momento nos gustara o no la fuerza prevalecería sobre el conocimiento y por eso era necesario saber defenderse"

"¿Y defenderse implica aprender a disparar?"

"Para ella sí" – Dijo con cierta sonrisa triste.

"Los echas de menos ¿No?"

"Mentiría si dijese que no"

"Pero si te has metido en mi coco, entonces sabrás que ellos continúan vivos… bueno Olette y Ventus sí, por lo que no has pensado en que cuando salgamos de aquí te encontraras con ellos de nuevo. Porque vamos a salir de aquí ¿No?"

"No sería lo mismo" – Dijo evadiendo lo último – "Las personas que yo conocía murieron con la ciudad, los de ahora son completos desconocidos para mí"

"Pero también podrían recuperar la memoria igual que yo"

"Sigo sin saber cómo la recuperaste tú, es decir podemos barajar el caso de tú lo hiciste por el hecho de volver a la ciudad, a tu hogar, además a eso hay que sumarle el hecho de que encontraste a una persona conocida; así cómo desde un principio mostraste síntomas de comenzar a recordar lo cual facilito el resto del proceso. Pero incluso así no podemos esperar que el mismo proceso que tuviste tú lo vayan a tener ellos, cada mente es un mundo en sí mismo" – Dijo para acabar deteniéndose justo delante de la última puerta del pasillo – "Aquí es"

Entre detrás de ella para encontrarme una alargada sala, con varias mesas de disección en su centro, así como una pared llena de cubículos, dicha sala era mucho más fría que el resto del lugar.

"Por aquí" - Me dijo ella mientras comenzaba a recorrer la sala.

Comencé a seguirla mientras sentía como un escalofrió recorría mi espina dorsal, fue una sensación parecida a la que tuve en aquel mausoleo en el que tuve mi primer encuentro con el Wendigo, pero esta fue diferente al saber que en dicha pared había cientos de cadáveres conservados en perfecto estado; por otro lado estar en aquella sala imponía respeto ya me gustaría caminar con la gracia de Tamara por aquel lugar ya que yo caminaba con cierto temor dado que creía que en cualquier momento me encontraría con algún muerto.

Y efectivamente fue así, ya que a unos cuantos metros de nosotras había una mesa en la que reposaba un cuerpo cubierto por una sábana blanca, Tamara se colocó delante de la cabeza del cuerpo y con su mirada me invitó a acercarme. Respire profundamente mientras me acercaba muy lentamente a la helada mesa de metal, era cierto que a lo largo de este viaje me había encontrado con unos cuantos cadáveres humanos, pero este era completamente diferente; ya que mientras los otros presentaban un estado avanzando de momificación este estaba fresco, debido al horrible olor que emanaba.

"Preparada" – Me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente y yo negaba con la cabeza, esta se rio para finalmente destapar al muerto.

La nube de podredumbre que salió al hacer aquello acompañada de la imagen de aquel ser hicieron que me dieran arcadas, la criatura era idéntica a la de mi sueño, piel tan pálida al punto de resultar enferma, las venas más próximas a la piel teñidas de negro; sus ojos inyectados en sangre y con el iris amarillo.

"Como ya has descubierto esta era la principal razón por la que quería que nos resguardáramos, durante mi estancia en aquella bola de energía a pesar de parecer estar en un estado de hibernación y ajena al mundo exterior, no era así era capaz de sentirlo y verlo todo. Después de que la ciudad fuese engullida por el cristal pensé que todos estaban muertos, pero no mucho tiempo después comencé a sentir la presencia de vida, una vida que se multiplicaba a gran velocidad" – Dijo – "Pero por alguna extraña razón no era capaz de verlos ni comunicarme con ellos, sólo podía percibirlos y por alguna extraña razón durante momentos precisos del día… la noche"

"Entonces estos seres son fotosensibles a la luz ultravioleta"

"Exactamente" – Dijo ella mientras tomaba una lámpara ultravioleta para acercarla a la piel de la criatura y sorprendentemente a pesar de estar muerto las células seguían reaccionando con la formación de dolorosas pústulas y quemaduras de tercer grado – "El más mínimo contacto con la luz del sol los quema"

"Pero no lo entiendo, dijiste que la ciudad cayó hace cuatro mil años, tú permaneciste con vida, pero ellos… ¿Cómo?"

"Ese el siguiente punto" – Dijo mientras se posicionaba a un lado del cuerpo para arrastrar los restos de sus zarrapastrosas ropas y abrirlo, al parecer ya lo había diseccionado. Pasare por alto el hecho de que lo estaba tocando sin guantes – "El paso de los años no ha afectado a su organismo para nada, mira sus órganos están en perfecto estado" – Dijo señalándomelos – "He tomado muestras de tejidos y mira lo que he hallado" – Dijo mientras hacía aparecer una pantalla holográfica y en esta aparecían varios miles de células – "Sus células han mutado, no necesitan aire ni nutrientes para llevar acabo el metabolismo por otro lado no llevan a cabo ningún tipo de proceso mitótico que permita crear nuevas células para regenerar el organismo por lo tanto no se produce perdida de ADN que lleve consigo la generación de anomalías genéticas y como consecuencia el envejecimiento; es decir sus telómeros se mantienen constantes. Por lo que en pocas palabras sus células se han convertido en células autosuficientes…. Simplemente increíble" – Dijo esta emocionada.

Me quedé sorprendida al ver como ella, psicóloga, tenía unos conocimientos tan profundos de la biología humana – "¿Entonces son inmortales?" – Me atreví a preguntar.

"Para nada" – Me respondió en el acto – "Para que una célula sea inmortal esta debe 'olvidar'" – Dijo entre comillas – "Su capacidad para morir y comienza a dividirse sin límites… es ahí cuando ya pasa a denominarse cáncer y si esto hubiera pasado todos estos individuos hubiesen muerto de forma fulminante al cabo de poco tiempo. Es más bien como que sus células detuvieron su programación natural de dividirse y morir, por lo que el paso del tiempo no les afecta"

"¿Pero entonces qué son?"

Ella se quedó un momento pensando la respuesta –"La verdad es que no sabría decirte a ciencia cierta que son, ya que en realidad siguen siendo humanos, sólo que se han quedado parados en el tiempo"

"¿Humanos? Permíteme que lo ponga en duda"

"Aunque no lo creas es cierto y es aquí donde la cosa se pone interesante ya que además de sentir y padecer al igual que nosotros, su organismo sigue funcionando igual que el nuestro, es extraño ya que es como si su sistema nervioso se engañara a sí mismo para hacerse creer que necesita realizar ciertas acciones para mantener la vida del organismo cuando en realidad no es así. No necesitan ni comer, ni beber, ni respirar, ni dormir; pero aun así lo hacen porque su cerebro sigue pensando que es necesario"

"Pero entonces ¿Por qué se comportan así? Es decir, siguen siendo personas, pero no lo parecen, son más bien animales rabiosos"

"Y es aquí cuando la cosa se pone todavía más interesante" – Dijo esta – "A pesar de su increíble complejidad, son criaturas bastantes simples, se mueven por las necesidades básicas"

"¿Cómo cuáles?"

"Hablando desde la psicología, estos seres sólo llegan a lo que sería el primer escalón de la pirámide de Maslow, es decir las necesidades fisiológicas, donde se encuentran la respiración, la alimentación, el descanso, el sexo, que lo dudo, y la homeostasis"

"Interesante"

"Y mucho… por otro lado, respondiendo a lo de la rabia mira esto" – Dijo mientras se volvía a poner delante de la cabeza de la criatura y me invitaba con la mirada a acercarme.

Una vez que me coloqué al lado suyo esta acercó sus manos hasta la cabeza de la criatura y sin mucho esfuerzo tiró para quitarle la parte superior del cráneo al cadáver, dejando a la vista su cerebro. Tuve que apoyarme un momento debido a que me maree, debido a que esa imagen me descolocó, en mi vida pensaría que tendría que ver algo así.

"Observa" – Me dijo mientras llevaba su dedo índice al cerebro para tocarlo, señalando así algo. Aquello hizo que se me revolviera el estómago.

Pero dejando a un lado todo aquello, le hice caso a lo que ella me dijo y entonces pude observar que el cerebro de la criatura presentaba un extraño color grisáceo que sustituía su normal color carne, así como que presentaba una gran cantidad de puntos negros que se esparcían por la superficie y que se conectaban unos a otros a través de finos haces del mismo color; que formaban una red.

"¿Qué se supone que es eso?"

"La razón de que se comporten así" – Dijo ella – "Esa extraña red neural es como un tipo de parasito que ha tomado el control completo del encéfalo, lo que ves sólo es superficial, sea lo que sea esa cosa se aloja en los centros neurales del pensamiento racional y los destruye por completo, haciendo que el paciente pierda la razón; además produce híper agresividad. Por otro lado, el encéfalo no es el único afectado, la médula también"

"El parásito se asegura de tomar el control completo del sistema nervioso… pero para qué"

"Normalmente cualquier tipo de virus o bacteria infecta a un organismo con el fin de aprovechar la maquinaria de las células para poder ser capaces de reproducirse y sobrevivir. Este virus tiene ese objetivo, pero con la pequeña diferencia de que, en vez de infectar y matar al huésped, lo que hace es tomar el control de este y transformarlo en un portador que busque organismos sanos para poder infectarlos"

"Esa fue la razón por la que el hombre que nos encontramos allá bajo nada más verme intento atacarme"

"Correcto"

"Pero hay algo que no entiendo todavía, se suponía que todos en la ciudad murieron, si fue así entonces ¿De dónde salió todo esto?"

"No sabría decirte, a lo mejor durante todo aquel periodo de guerra y caos hubo personas que decidieron abandonar la ciudad y esperar a que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Después de que el cristal explotara, la ciudad quedo cubierto por una cúpula de energía llena de los restos de radicación de todo el poder liberado por el cristal, tal vez aquellos supervivientes por las razones que fuesen regresaron a la ciudad y puede que al principio no, pero la exposición prolongada a la radiación provocara una serie de mutaciones que llevase a todo esto… puede ser posible, esa cúpula duro alrededor de un milenio y durante todo ese tiempo nunca percibí rastro alguno de vida"

"Todo eso que acabas de decir me cuadraría más para la mutación de las células, pero ese virus…. No sé, como dices los seres vivos que estuviesen expuestos a toda esa radiación mutaron, pero ¿Qué lo haría surgir? Sabes si a lo mejor es algún patógeno que ya existiera antes aquí y que cambio"

"Lo compruebo" – Dijo mientras se acercaba a un ordenador y comenzaba a buscar información – "No aparece información de ningún tipo, las bases de datos no tienen registro alguno que pueda encajar con la descripción de este. Normalmente los virus cuando mutan y evolucionan se vuelven más fuertes y son capaces de mejorar la forma en la que se transmiten y su afección" – Me comunico – "Pero para todo aquello es necesario partir de un punto y ninguno de los registros genéticos que tenemos coincide con el de ese patógeno…. Es imposible que una mutación sea tan poderosa como para hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva de toda una historia de evolución"

"Parece como si hubiera surgido de la nada" – Le dijo mientras miraba al cuerpo del infectado fijamente – "Hay algo en todo esto que no me da buena espina"

"Por cierto, se me olvidó mencionarte un detalle, el virus sólo se transmite por medio de la sangre, pero igualmente intenta que no te muerdan ya que por alguna extraña razón sus glándulas salivales en vez de producir saliva producen sangre"

"¿Cuánto tardas en convertirte si te muerden?" – Le pregunté

"Quién sabe" – Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarme mientras se apoyaba en la pared – "Al ser un patógeno tan misterioso y dado que no hay registros de este, a lo mejor son segundos, minutos, horas, días; semanas, meses o incluso años… pero dado que principalmente afecta al sistema nervioso podemos deducir que si el mordisco es más cercano a este el tiempo de transformación será mucho menor"

"Vale, ahora que hemos terminado con todo este rollo quiero que te dejes de evitarme y me digas la forma exacta que tenemos de salir de una vez por todas de esta maldita pesadilla" – Le dije mientras la encaraba. Esta al instante bufo – "Y no me digas que no tienes nada planeado, porque has tenido cuatro mil años para ello y sé que ya lo tenías planeado… En que se basa el plan ¿Pilotar una de las miles de naves que hay aquí? No hay problema nos podemos apañar"

"Ojalá fuese tan fácil" – Dijo ella – "¿Crees que no lo había pensado ya? El problema que hay es que la explosión frio los circuitos de toda cosa electrónica que había en la ciudad y sé que vas a pensar que te estoy mintiendo dado que este edificio todavía sigue funcionando, pero es que después de aquello durante todo este tiempo Virgil junto con el resto de androides se han encargado de reconstruir la ciudad. Y eso es un trabajo que lleva tiempo, tú no sabes la compleja red neural que es en sí la ciudad apenas van por el sector doce de los veintidós que conforman Aldebarán" – Me informó – "Nosotras estamos en el sector cero y las naves se encuentran en el dieciséis"

"¡Joder! ¿Y el puerto espacial? Se supone que las naves que están ahí arriba no fueron alcanzadas por la onda expansiva"

"El ascensor espacial funciona de forma aislada a la ciudad, seguramente siga operativo, pero después de la sacudida que recibieron los anillos de sujeción, a lo que se le suma todo el tiempo que lleva sin mantenimiento, yo la verdad no lo pisaría"

"¿Qué sería lo peor que puede pasar?" – Le pregunté y la mirada que me dio ella me hizo darme cuenta de la estupidez de mi pregunta, pero que se le va a hacer estaba tan desesperada por irme de aquel maldito lugar que intentaría lo que fuese.

"Bueno se podría intentar, pero en caso de colapso, la verdad es que no me gustaría salir disparada a treinta mil ochocientos setenta kilómetros por hora por los aires" – Cuando dijo aquello tuve que reusar al instante esa idea, estaba desesperada por salir de ahí pero no tan loca como para morir en ello. Si podía salir viva mejor que mejor.

"A lo mejor podríamos usar los transmisores del edificio para contactar con mis amigos y mandarles nuestra ubicación, ellos podrían venir a buscarnos"

"Esa podría ser una buena opción, pero hay una serie de pequeños inconvenientes que lo impiden"

"¿Cuáles?" – Dije con cara de culo y mala leche, ya que me iba a decir todas las cosas que impedían llevar a cabo ese plan.

"Primero, me he metido en tu cabeza y por lo tanto he podido confirmar que las naves de tus amigos no son lo suficientemente avanzadas como para llegar a donde estamos, segundo las defensas planetarias siguen activadas en el instante que detecten una nave que no es de Aldebarán la destrozaran en el acto y por desgracia no tenemos los códigos que los desactivan; en tercer lugar, en el hipotético caso de que podamos superar los otros dos inconvenientes mi abuelo empleo los poderes del cristal para alterar las leyes naturales del planeta"

"¿Qué?"

"Digamos que nadie que no sea de Pangea puede entrar en el planeta"

"¿Eso se puede hacer?"

"Cuando tienes poderes ilimitados puedes hacer lo que quieras"

"¿Y teletransportarnos? O sea, Ven pudo ¿Por qué nosotras no?"

"La red de teletransporte sólo funciona en el planeta y necesitaríamos una cantidad inimaginable para salir de aquí…"

"Genial"

"No me interrumpas déjame acabar… Bueno por donde iba ¡Ah! Sí, veras hay una forma de teletransportarnos fuera de Pangea y quizás volver al sitio de donde viniste, el problema es que el algo impreciso"

"¿Cómo de impreciso?"

"Hay un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de regresar al mundo de fantasía del que provienes y otro cincuenta por ciento de acabar flotando en medio del espacio"

"Me vale" – Dije sin pensármelo dos veces – "Venga dime cuál es tu plan" – Al instante esta me sonrió con complicidad.

"Acércate aquí" – Obedecí para colocarme justo a su lado y observar la enorme pantalla en la que apareció un mapa de la ciudad en movimiento – "Mira" – Dijo mientras se apoyaba una de sus manos en mi desnudo hombro, tuve que reusar la idea de apartarla por no parecer mal educada ya me lo desinfectaría después, y me señalaba un punto azul parpadeante.

"¿Qué es?"

"Génesis" – Dijo ella.

"¿El cristal que Ventus y los demás destruyeron? ¿No se suponía que, eso, fue destruido?"

"Por lo visto no, sólo destruyeron la instalación, la explosión ni siquiera llego a arañarlo, lo único que consiguieron fue sepultarlo entre los restos del edificio"

"Entonces ilumíname, ¿Cómo piensas usar el cristal para salir de aquí?"

"Verás, cuando el cristal explotó se liberaron dos pulsos de energía, el primero que engullo la ciudad y el segundo que empleo el mismo principio que el que te trajo a Pangea, creció hasta un determinado punto y después se consumió, y todo lo que había quedado atrapado en esta fue teletransportado. De ahí que al Prismodium le falte un cacho, el cual por el rastreo que Virgil ha llevado a cabo se sabe que está en el fondo de un océano de cierto mundo formado por miles de archipiélagos"

"Vale Einstein, podemos usar el mismo principio que me trajo aquí, pero ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para que el cristal exploté?"

"El plan es muy sencillo, vamos al edificio nos adentramos en este y accedemos hasta el cristal, una vez a hay por medio de Virgil lo detonamos; recuerda que es un cúmulo de energía inestable en proceso de formación por lo que cualquier minúsculo fallo lo puede hacer colapsar y estallar. Cuando eso ocurra tenemos que ser lo más rápidas posible, el pulso que te comenté es el que aparece primero, pero al ser más lento rápidamente es tapado por el pulso que lo destruye todo a su paso, por lo que tenemos que saltar a su interior rápidamente o sino seremos desintegradas"

"Vale, en resumen, lo que quieres es que nos adentremos en las ruinas de un edificio para saltar en el interior de un incandescente cúmulo de energía en pleno apogeo explosivo para ser teletransportadas a algún lugar del universo"

"Yo no lo hubiese resumido mejor"

"Es un plan a prueba de balas" – Dijo sarcástica.

"Guapa será mejor que dejes de lado el sarcasmo"

"A estas alturas de la película, el sarcasmo lo único que me queda"

"La situación es sencilla o hacemos lo que te he dicho o vete mentalizando de que pasaremos el resto de nuestra vida aquí"

Por un momento llegué a pensar que la vida en Aldebarán no sería tan mala, o sea tenía una ciudad para mí sola, con respecto a mis amigos… bueno fue bonito el conocerlos y con respecto a Vanitas, siempre podría encontrar a otro. Después recordé que tendría que compartir una ciudad con aquellos malditos infectados devora personas y Tamara, y entonces fue cuando pensé que a lo mejor no sería una mala idea intentarlo; total lo peor que podía pasar es que muriésemos en el intentó y visto lo visto la muerte tampoco parecía la peor de las opciones. Así que por qué no, sería divertido.

"En el hipotético caso de que acepte este loco y desequilibrado plan tuyo, dime ¿Hay algo más que no me hayas contado? Porque tengo el presentimiento de que es así"

"Bueno verás" – Dijo con un tono de voz más agudo, que sólo demostraba su nerviosismo y confirmaba mis sospechas – "Hay un pequeño inconveniente en el plan y es que el Punto Alfa en realidad es el nido de esos seres"

Necesite un momento para asimilar todo aquello, a parte del vendito plan que gritaba muerte por todos lados, ella pretendía que nos metiéramos en el lugar donde habitan esos seres que lo único que querían era despedazarme viva. Tuve que pestañear un par de veces mientras la miraba incrédula.

"Por favor no me mires así"

"¿Y cómo quieres que te mire? Te das cuenta de lo que me acabas de decir ¿No? Primero me diste un informe bastante detallado de lo que eran esos bichos y lo que nos podían hacer, me dijiste que lo mejor era que no me mordieran por el desconocido riesgo de infección y lo mejor por lo tanto era mantenerse alejados, y ahora pretendes llevarnos a las puertas de su casa"

"Sí" – Afirmo nerviosa – "Sé que suena una locura"

"¿Suena?" – Le dije irónica.

"Pero escúchame, esa la única posibilidad que tenemos de salir de este lugar es eso o nada"

Me crucé de brazos y comencé a meditar, era cierto que no teníamos otra opción si queríamos salir de aquí, pero era algo tan arriesgado y peligroso, por otro lado, todo aquel tema relacionado con los infectados me daba muy mala espina había algún tipo de trasfondo en todo aquello que ninguna conocíamos y que por alguna razón no iba a ser muy bueno descubrirlo. Pero como dijo ella no quedaba otra opción, era eso o nada, la ciudad era peligrosa y esas cosas ya sabían donde estábamos por lo que era cuestión de tiempo que nos atraparan; por lo que muy a mi pesar bebería arriesgar mi vida una vez más para intentar escapar de este sitio.

"Que coño, hagámoslo"

"¡Sí!" – Grito ella mientras saltaba – "Ya verás que todo saldrá bien"

"Esperemos" – Le dije.

"Muy bien, quedan todavía tres horas para que amanezca descansemos que mañana va a ser un día importante" – Me dijo mientras comenzábamos a salir de ahí.

* * *

**Al día siguiente. **

Me había pasado el resto de la noche en vela pensando en la locura que dentro de pocas horas íbamos a llevar a cabo, en mi mente se habían dibujado miles de escenarios cada uno peor que el anterior; la verdad es que me hubiese gustado tener el optimismo de Tamara, pero es que por más que lo repasara había demasiados factores que contribuían a que todo fuese una pesadilla. Pero todo aquello quedo relegado a un segundo plano cuando los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a bañar la ciudad, las vistas desde donde estábamos eran increíbles, ver lo imponentes rascacielos atravesar la bruma, así como los rayos de luz que se colaban entre estos. La verdad es que me hubiese gustado pertenecer a este sitio un poco más de tiempo, que todo no hubiese acabado tan rápido… Disfrutar aquella vida sólo un poco más.

"Vamos Naminé debes dejar de lamentarte" – Me dije mientras me ponía en pie – "Hoy tienes que estar al cien por ciento"

"Veo que estás despierta" – Me dijo una vos detrás de mí, al darme la vuelta la vi a ella entrando en la habitación con una sonrisa radiante.

"**También me gustaría estar igual de alegre de ella" **– Pensé, la verdad es que estaba de un humor de perros.

"A qué viene esa cara, vamos alegra el semblante que hoy será el día en que salgamos de aquí"

"O el día que nos despedacen" – Dije por lo bajo.

"¿Has dicho algo?"

"No nada, no sabía que estuvieses despierta ni tampoco que hubieras salido del lugar"

"Sólo ser muy silenciosa, pero vamos que he traído un par de cosas" – Dijo dejando en el suelo una bolsa. Esta se agachó para abrirla y comenzar a hurgar en ella – "Toma" – Dijo pasándome algo.

"Mi arco" – Dije mientras lo agarraba y ahí fue cuando caí en la cuenta de que no lo había visto en toda la noche cuando lo tenía justo al lado mío, seguro que ella lo había usado sin mi permiso para cazar a aquel bicho.

"Le cogí prestado para hacerle un par de actualizaciones, bueno Virgil las hizo" – Me informó.

"¿Cuáles?" – Le dije mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

"No es nada en externo sino interno, ahora el arco es capaz de conectarse a tus parámetros cerebrales, es decir que en cierta forma es capaz de leer tu mente"

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Porque ahora el arco es capaz de generar otros dos tipos de flechas, de fuego y explosivas" – Cuando dijo aquello la cara se me ilumino – "Lo único que tienes que hacer es cargar una flecha y pensar en el tipo que te gustaría"

Ni me lo pensé dos veces, cargué el arco y pensé en una flecha de fuego al instante la flecha de color naranja cambio a una de color negro con la punta de un extraño cristal entre rojo y anaranjado. Dispare la flecha a un punto lejano de la habitación para ver como esta estallaba y generaba un pequeño radio de llamas.

"Es fuego líquido que al estallar pasa rápidamente de un estado gelatinoso al que conocemos" – Dijo ella.

"¡Esto es la hostia!" – Le dije a la cara alegre, y si perder tiempo hice lo mismo, pero pensando en una flecha explosiva. La flecha era ahora de completamente negra con una punta voluminosa y hendiduras por las que se veía una luz morada.

"¡Cuidado a dónde apuntas eso loca!" – Dijo ella histérica mientras se apartaba, ya que yo en mi emoción no me di cuenta de que cargué la flecha directamente apuntando a ella.

"Perdón" – Le dije apenada mientras bajaba el arma.

"Esa mierda tiene la potencia suficiente como para volvernos, valga la redundancia, mierda; así que ten cuidado de a dónde disparas no vaya ser que salgas tú también volando"

Sinceramente aquello me entro por un oído y salió por el otro, ella seguía hablándome de los peligros de la flecha explosiva en particular, como una madre a su hijo, pero yo sólo escuchaba bla - bla – bla…. Lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora era en lo bien que me lo iba a pasar volando cosas. Pero tuve que volver a la realidad cuando vi como ella me tendía la mano con algo, una pistola.

"El arco nos va a ser de utilidad, pero si las cosas se tuercen esto siempre será más rápido, aunque esperemos solamente usarla en casos de emergencia" – Me dijo mientras me la daba.

Yo me quedé un momento observándola, el tacto frio del metal, su particular diseño, jamás había tenido un arma en mis manos y nunca pensé en tenerla; al instante un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo al pensar en la simple idea de utilizarla. Ahora matar sería todavía mucho más fácil y rápido, y ¿Yo tendría el valor para ello?

"¿Qué más llevas en la bolsa?"

"Nada importante sólo un poco de ropa para cambiarme y un arma para mí también, no es que sea muy práctico ir en falda a una misión"

"¿Y no pensaste en coger algo de ropa para mí?"

"No se me paso por la cabeza, no sé ese look superviviente con la ropa sucia y raída no te queda mal" – Me dijo mientras sacaba lo suyo para luego comenzar a desvestirse.

"¡Qué haces!" – Le dije avergonzada mientras me daba la vuelta.

"¿No es obvio? Cambiarme"

"No te podrías desnudar en otra parte"

"Por dios que mojigata eres, ni que nunca hubieras visto a otra chica en ropa interior"

"Solamente date prisa ¿Vale?"

Pasaron como cinco minutos para que ella me dijese que me pudiera dar la vuelta, había sustituido la falda y el top por unos shorts verdes oliva, una camisa de hacillas blanca y unos botines marrón chocolate un poco más altos que los míos. Ahora esta se encontraba abrochando el cinturón de la funda de la pistola.

"¿Qué es eso?" – Le pregunté al ver una especie de mango que llegaba colocado en el cinturón.

"Es la espada de Ven, a lo mejor es útil para acabar con los posibles enemigos de forma silenciosa" – Me contestó mientras se terminaba de preparar.

Yo hice lo mismo, me arregle la blusa, colocándola por dentro del pantalón, arranque las mangas de esta las cuales se encontraban completamente desgarradas para dejarla como una camisa sin mangas. Agarre mi mochila y en ella guarde las fotos que había cogido y la de Olette y su padre, ya que me gustaría dársela cuando saliéramos de aquí; para después colocármela, respire profundamente mientras metía la pistola en su funda y me la colocaba del lado derecho de mí cadera y del lado contrario mi fiel piolet. Que durante todo este viaje de locos me había sacado de miles de apuros y el cual presentía que emplearía también en ese lugar.

Tampoco me olvide de la radio la cual coloque en la parte delantera del cinto, ya que Tam me dijo que en caso de separarnos era bueno estar comunicadas, así como una linterna que esta me dio y finalmente pase el arco por mis hombros y me arregle la coleta.

"¿Lista?" – Preguntó ella.

"Lista" – Afirme.

"Bien, todavía queda una cosa más por hacer antes partir"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Tranquila no es nada en especial…. Eh Nam puedes mirar aquí" – Dijo mientras levantaba su brazo izquierdo y comenzaba mover los dedos.

"¿Para qué quieres que mire tu mano?" – Le pregunté confundida.

Lo que no me esperaba fue que mientras desvíe mi vista a sus dedos en movimiento, algo se clavó en mi cuello a una velocidad extraordinaria, al instante ahogue un grito de dolor al sentir como una aguja se introducía en mi yugular, el sentirla por dentro era indescriptible, para al instante escuchar el sonido de un disparo y sentir como un espeso líquido era vertido en el torrente sanguíneo. Seguido a esto la aguja salió de mi cuello produciendo un eléctrico pinchazo que me hizo apretar los dientes.

Cuando pude ver qué era vi a mi supuesta amiga con una pistola para inyectar y un dial vació, ¿Qué coño me había metido esta tía?"

"¡Pero qué mierda me has metido!" – Le grite furiosa mientras me llevaba una mano a mi adolorido cuello, podía sentir escurrirse una gota de sangre.

"Sé que lo que te acabo de hacer puede parecer sucio y retorcido…"

"¡Tú crees! Qué me has clavado una aguja en el cuello… Joder encima duele, menuda bruta" – Le dije mientras me lo frotaba.

"Perdón, cogí demasiado impulso, pero es que tenía que hacerlo rápido"

"¡Se puede saber que era eso!"

"Verás el sitio al que vamos tiene un reactor nuclear todavía en funcionamiento, la razón de que yo no muriera cuando pise ese sitio es que mi ADN al igual que cualquier ciudadano de Aldebarán en su momento fue recombinado"

"¿Recombinado?"

"Sí, los milagros de la biología aldebaranience, es así como una vacuna que reconfigura tu ADN para hacer que tus células se vuelvan inmunes a la radiación nuclear en este caso"

"¡Me estás diciendo que me has metido un recombinante genético sin mi permiso!" – Le grite histérica, esto ya era surreal.

"¿Que parte de generador nuclear mortal no entendiste? … Se supone que la vacuna o recombinante AD – 12 se recibe a los cinco años, pero tú apenas tenías cuatro y si partimos del hecho de que el sitio donde provienes no es que vaya a la vanguardia de la genética"

"Por dios lo dices como si no hace nada acabaran de descubrir el fuego"

"Bueno a lo que vamos, que necesitabas esto sí o sí, sino desde el primer momento en que pisaras la instalación te caerías a trozos"

"Sólo contéstame a algo" – Le dije intentando tener paciencia – "¿Esta mierda duele?"

"Sé supone que es una de las primeras recombinaciones que se recibe para preparar al cuerpo para posibles siguientes recombinaciones y tiene que ser en las primeras etapas del desarrollo… ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Dieciocho" – Le gruñí.

"Dado que deberías haberla recibido hace trece años o más técnicamente hace cuatro mil trece años y que encima es tú primera recombinación… En pocas palabras te vas a cagar en todo lo que se menee

"Ah mira que bien, ahora me queda tranquila" – Le dije sarcástica.

"Bueno dado que estas insufrible y dentro de nada lo vas a estar todavía más no vemos en la entrada del Prismodium" – Me dijo mientras se marchaba – "Recuerda lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte" – Dijo antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

"Zorra" – Dijo desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

Pero aquel enfado no duro mucho ya que en cuestión de segundos sentí como si mi cuerpo pesase toneladas y al instante caí de rodillas al suelo, acto seguido mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar a la vez que sentí como si me estuviesen pasando por una trituradora. El termino dolor se quedaba corto. No tenía voz para gritar, mi cuerpo pasaba del frio al color en segundos, la visión se me nublaba y una capa de sudor frio me cubría; al mirar mis brazos, vi que mis venas se teñían de un extraño color verde **– "¡Joder cómo duele!" –** No sabía cuánto tiempo más duraría esta tortura, era como si en cualquier momento estañaría. Pero de un momento a otro todo aquello se acabó, era como si mi cuerpo no hubiese pasado por eso jamás.

Sin más me dejé caer de boca contra el suelo, intentado regular mi respiración, me encontraba hecha una mierda.

Pasado un tiempo, ya recuperada, me levante y me dispuse a continuar la marcha hacia la salida del rascacielos bastante enfurecida, al final lo que me acabaría matando sería esa maldita cabrona – **"Espero que me des una buena razón para no clavarte una flecha explosiva en el culo" – **Pensé mientras descendía hasta la entrada.

Una vez en la sala principal, iba a paso lento hacia la salida imaginado miles de escenarios y contestaciones, haciendo que cada vez me pusiese más furiosa, pero al poner un pie fuera del lugar digamos que me detuve un momento y respire profundamente. No podía seguir con todo este círculo de negatividad y furia, me enfadaba lo que había hecho, pero también lo hizo por una buena causa, para protegerme. Porque eso es lo que hace la familia a fin de cuentas ¿No?

Vi a Tamara a lo lejos, en los jardines al lado de aquel enorme roble de la otra vez. Hay era donde descansaba su bebe. Sin más comencé a caminar hacia su posición, pero tuve que detenerme un momento al fijarme que a los lados y en medio de la escalera había cuerpos chamuscados, en total habían como diez. Era verdad que aquellos infectados no se iban a detener ante nada.

Atravesé el lugar fijándome en cada uno de aquellos seres, sabiendo que dentro de nada nos las tendríamos que ver contra toda una colmena de todos aquellos bichos.

"¿Preparada?" – Le pregunté a esta, que estaba dándome la espalda. Se dio la vuelta sorprendida, al parecer la reacción que tenía no era la que ella se esperaba.

"Claro… Eh, ¿No estás enfadada?"

"No" – Le dije indiferente – "Vamos, no podemos perder más tiempo, cuanto antes nos vayamos de este enorme mausoleo mejor"

"De acuerdo" – Me dijo incrédula, la verdad es que no se esperaba todo aquello. Esta miro una vez más al enorme árbol para después expirar. Tenía cierta expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que yo no era la única que lo estaba pasando mal, ella era la que iba a abandonar la ciudad que fue su hogar, el mundo que conocía y quería para ayudarme en mi deseo de irme de aquí. Se iba a adentrar en lo desconocido y dejar todo lo que fue su vida una vez, atrás.

Envolví mi brazo alrededor del suyo y esta me miro sorprendida a lo que yo le dedique una sonrisa que suprimió cualquier palabra, ella en respuesta me sonrió también. Borrando así cualquier expresión de tristeza de su rostro, para luego asentir y así comenzar la marcha.

Caminamos en silencio hasta que finalmente atravesamos la muralla del Prismodium, me di la vuelta para observar una vez más el imponente rascacielos y sentir como mi corazón se estrujaba, era hora de decir adiós al pasado.

Me gire para ver a Tam alejarse unos cuantos pasos, estaba a punto de preguntarle como llegaríamos al Punto Alfa, si la instalación se encontraba en los sectores finales de la ciudad. Entonces esta se acercó a un coche que estaba cerca para abrirlo y meterse dentro, al poco tiempo el vehículo revivió, elevándose unos cuantos metros del suelo. Todo el techo de este se replegó para convertirse en un descapotable.

"¿Te llevó?" – Preguntó esta divertida.

Yo no pude evitar reír mientras me acercaba al vehículo para saltar y caer el asiento del copiloto – "Destino… Lejos, muy lejos de aquí"

"Vas a volver a casa" – Me dijo ella, pero yo no le respondí. Este lugar siempre sería mi hogar para bien o para mal – "La seguridad lo primero" – Menciono mientras se colocaba el cinturón. Yo estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo pero esta paso de cero a cien en cuestión de segundos impidiéndomelo. No quiero saber dónde le dieron el permiso de conducción.

Abandonamos a gran velocidad los alrededores del Prismodium para adéntranos en las ruinas de la Avenida de la Vega, aquel lugar era en pocas palabras era alucinante. Íbamos en silencio, yo disfrutaba del viento que golpeaba mi cara mientras observaba de un lado a otro el lugar, la colosal autopista se encontraba bañada por cientos de escombros de edificios, restos de vehículos aéreos y terrestres; así como de miles de cuerpos cristalizados, el lugar se había convertido en una fosa común.

En un momento dado Tam comenzó a aminorar, gracias a los cielos.

"A ver cómo pasamos esto" – Dijo esta y yo como estaba metida no comprendí lo que quería decir hasta que me di cuenta de que justo delante de nosotros se encontraban los cuerpos de tres fragatas. Una de estas estaba estrellada en el lado derecho de la avenida, a travesando la muralla que la rodeaba para adentrarse en las calles exteriores, otra se encontraba estrellada entre los edificios de la parte derecha izquierda y por último la que faltaba descansaba de un extremo a otro de la autopista en diagonal. Alpax alcance a leer.

"Podemos pasar por ahí" – Le dije mientras le señalaba la grieta en medio de la fragata, al parecer cuando se estrelló esta se partió por la mitad.

Tamara asintió para comenzar la marcha de nuevo, nos fuimos acercando a la nave hasta que comenzamos a atravesarla por el medio. No pude evitar elevar la cabeza cuando recorríamos el túnel para poder observarla mejor, tenía que ser increíble explorarla por dentro. En poco tiempo ya nos encontrábamos en el otro lado del lugar, con un aspecto igual o peor que el de hace unos instantes; se notaba que la batalla final había sido bastante fuerte.

"Dentro de poco llegaremos al capitolio, después de ahí será un rato más hasta llegar al complejo, así que descansa" – Me dijo para continuar con nuestra marcha en silencio" – Yo asentí mientras acomodaba en el asiento y seguía apreciando el paisaje.

Mientras miraba, un pequeño recuerdo vino a mi mente y se trataba del tiempo que llevaba con Vanitas cuando nos llevábamos como perros y gatos, no me acordaba de aquello y por lo visto todo este proceso de recuperación de memoria lo hizo emerger.

**Flashback.**

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y de esta emergió la figura de mi querido compañero de cuarto, el cual tras cerrarla se quedó un momento mirándome. Yo hice contacto visual con él también, pero al cabo de un rato lo rompí para mirar a un punto cualquiera de la habitación, escuché como bufaba molesto seguido a unos pasos que se acercaban a mí.

"¿Cuándo vas a decidir comer?" – Me dijo molesto mientras se llevaba la bandeja de comida intacta a otro lado del lugar.

Yo ni siquiera me molesté en contestarle, seguí mirando a la nada hasta que este se interpuso en mi visión al sentarse en el sofá.

"Matarte de hambre no te llevara a nada" – Me dijo mientras me encaraba.

"¿Y a ti que más te da lo que me pase? Mi muerte te haría feliz… eso me has dicho en no sé cuántas ocasiones"

"Si tú mueres, yo me la cargo, se supone que estás bajo mi vigilancia"

"Eso ya me importa una mierda, aunque pagaría por ver la cara que pondría tu maestro al saber que has fallado en la única y sencilla tarea de cuidar a una chica inofensiva como yo"

"Tú te haces la inofensiva cuando quieres…" – Me dijo este mientras involuntariamente se sobaba la mejilla. Yo sonreí – "Bueno a lo que iba, llevas casi una semana sin comer y no lo pienso permitir más. Así que lo podemos hacer por las buenas o por las malas"

"¡Uy! Que miedo te tengo" – Le contesté sarcástica.

"Naminé, estoy intentando ser amable no me hagas enfadar… No me obligues a tener que darte yo la comida"

"Como si me fuese a dejar"

"Tengo mis métodos para ello"

"¿Cuáles?"

"Sabías que durante la inquisición española había un método de tortura que consistía en introducir en la boca de un prisionero un embudo para a continuación hacerle tragar litros y litros de agua… el principio es aplicable a esta situación" – Dijo con cierta sonrisilla.

Le di una profunda mirada de odio, dios a veces no sabía por qué no le había clavado el cuchillo aquel que guardaba en la yugular mientras dormía, fácil porque no tenía la sangre fría para ello. Y la idea de tener un embudo metido hasta el esófago no me agradaba nada.

Acabe bufando molesta mientras me cruzaba de brazos, este ensanchó su sonrisa más, ya me ocuparía de borrársela más adelante. Entonces esta se le borro cuando se fijó en algo y al instante sentí como este tomaba una de mis muñecas con fuerza y tiraba de ella.

"¡Suéltame!" – Le grite mientras me intentaba zafar, pero lo único que conseguí fue que la fuerza incrementara.

"Todavía sigues haciendo esa mierda en el escritorio" – Me regaño debido al terrible estado con el que lucían algunos de mis dedos, que estaban en carne viva debido a mis intentos de dibujar algo en la superficie.

"Lo que les pasé a mis dedos es cosa mía" – Le dije mientras me zafaba de su agarre con brusquedad. Este me dio una mirada de pocos amigos para luego levantarse e ir a otra parte de la habitación y en poco tiempo volver con un pequeño estuche, para retomar su asiento al lado mío.

"Se te puede infectar si no es que lo está ya" – Dijo mientras abría el estuche para seguido a esto empapar un algodón con alcohol – "La mano" – Ordenó, lo cual obviamente ignoré – "La mano" – Repitió más serio y yo seguí pasando de este.

Finalmente, este suspiro obstinado para de un rápido movimiento coger de nuevo mi mano y tirar de ella para poder limpiar los dedos herido con el antiséptico.

"¡Auch! Arde" – Me queje.

"Te jodes" – Me dijo el centrado en la tarea – "Ya está"

"No sabía que tuvieras un botiquín de primeros auxilios, pensé que serías como todos… ya sabes, magia curativa y con dios"

"No siempre se puede depender de la magia para todo, hay veces en las que tienes hacer las cosas por ti mismo" – Me dijo más serio.

"Sé que tu vida no ha sido un camino de rosas, pero ¿Tan mal lo has pasado?"

"No tienes ni la menor idea" – Dijo mientras me miraba, aunque sabía que no me prestaba atención, parecía estar recordando tiempos anteriores. Al ver que no me lo creía este se levantó la camisa para enseñarme el abdomen, donde a la altura del ombligo este tenía una cicatriz bastante grande – "Coserse a uno mismo no es fácil"

Me quede mirando la marca aquella y comencé a pensar en que situaciones se habría visto involucrado este chico.

"Sabes, ahora que te miro no sabes lo que pagaría por verte en una de las muchas situaciones en las que he salido mal parado. Pero no creo que durases mucho"

"¿Y por qué no?"

"Fácil, eres demasiado delicada y frágil"

"Estas hablando con la persona que te clavo un cristal y saltó por una ventana a no sé cuántos metros de distancia del suelo para correr a un bosque y después ahí saltar a un acantilado para caer a un rio sin saber nadar"

"Tuviste muchas agallas en hacer eso que hiciste en el bosque, pero creo que aun así no serías capaz de sobrevivir a una situación más extrema. Digamos que eres demasiado buena para este mundo" – Dijo – "No te veo haciendo cosas éticamente incorrectas"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Dime Naminé ¿Matarías para sobrevivir? … Es decir, tuviste la oportunidad de hacerlo una vez, podrías haberme clavado ese trozo de cristal en el cuello y dejarme ahí desangrándome, pero en cambio optaste por el hombro. Así que te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Matarías?"

"Sí" – Dije sin más. Fue una respuesta tan segura de mí misma y rápida que ni siquiera pude fingir, lo cual además de sorprenderme a mí también lo sorprendió a él.

"¿Sí? Así sin más"

"No sé qué más esperas, comer o ser comido, cazar o ser cazado, es así de simple ¿No? A fin de cuentas, somos animales que debemos adaptarnos a un medio y si para ello hay que matar entonces es lo que hay que hacer" – Le dije mientras me abraza a mí misma mientras miraba al suelo.

"Vaya, no me esperaba una respuesta tan madura de tu parte"

"¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Una pataleta y un discurso en el que acabaría diciendo que eso estaba mal porque sí y me proclamaría en contra de un acto así? No …. Podríamos dejar de hablar de este tema no es algo que me guste y me harías el favor de pasarme la comida" - Este me miró sorprendido – "No quieres que coma, pues pásame la comida"

Este asintió para levantarse e ir directo a por la bandeja y en poco tiempo, tal y como le había pedido, me la trajo. Una vez que lo tenía delante, lo mire por unos instantes para finalmente reaccionar.

Rápidamente me levanté y con las mismas le aventé la bandeja en toda la cara, y de forma rápida agarre la llave que llevaba en su bolsillo derecho. Llevaba bastante tiempo observándolo como para saber donde guardaba la llave con la que cerraba la puerta, sólo necesitaba una oportunidad en la que bajara la guardia para arrebatársela.

Una vez que tenía la llave en mi poder, eché a correr hacia la puerta y en pocos segundos la abrí para huir de esa habitación a gran velocidad.

Por otro lado, Vanitas se paró a gran velocidad hecho una furia mientras se limpiaba los restos de comida del rostro – "Maldita zorra embaucadora" – Dijo entre dientes mientras materializaba su espada para correr detrás de ella, se las iba a pagar. No lo costaría mucho alcanzarla, la única forma de salir del lugar era a través del recibidor y este conocía muchos atajos para llegar hasta ahí.

Y así fue, en pocos segundos este ya se encontraba en el corredor que llevaba a las grandes escaleras, si sus cálculos eran correctos Naminé a penas estaría bajando las escaleras, por lo que podría empujarla por estas para atraparla más fácil. Finalmente, este llego a las escaleras que daban al recibidor y para su sorpresa Naminé no estaba – "Mierda ya se ha vuelto a escapar"

"Llegas tarde" – Escuchó como le decían.

Al bajar la mirada pudo ver a la chica sentada unos cuantos escalones por debajo de su posición, de espaldas a él.

"¿Qué?" – Escuché que dijo.

"Después de llevar unos cuantos metros recorridos me di cuenta de que sería una completa estupidez huir, lo único que conseguiría era salir al exterior e inevitablemente volver a repetir la dichosa historia del bosque y créeme que no tengo ganas de ello. Es más, he llegado un punto en el que estoy harta de trazar planes de huida que no me llevan a nada" – Le dije mientras suspiraba – "Además no tengo muchas más fuerzas para continuar" – Le dije mientras me abrazaba a mí misma.

Pude escuchar como él se acercaba a mí, para finalmente sentarse a mí lado – "No me mires así" – Le dije.

"Pero si no me estás mirando ¿Cómo vas a saber qué lo estoy?"

"Porque lo sé, punto"

"Está bien" – Dijo este resignado.

"¿No estás enfadado? Ya sabes, por tirarte toda la comida encima"

"Lo estoy, pero se me pasara y ayudare el hecho de verte recoger el desastre que hiciste"

"Me parece justo"

"Anda volvamos a la habitación" – Dijo este mientras se levantaba.

Yo lo imité y así comenzamos nuestro regreso en silencio hasta la habitación, hasta que en un momento dado del camino yo me detuve.

"¿Ahora qué? ¿Una nueva presencial fantasmal?"

"Muy gracioso" – Le dije sarcástica – "Quiero ver que hay detrás de esta puerta"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque sí, tampoco hace falta siempre una respuesta transcendental"

"Déjate de tonterías y volvamos" – Dijo irritado.

"¿Qué piensas que voy a hacer? ¿Escaparme de nuevo? Ya te dije que no, sólo quiero ver que hay detrás de esto" – Le dije, pero este seguía en sus trece por lo que al final acabé cogiéndole de la mano - "Mira así no me escapo y te quedas tranquilo" – Le dije mientras le señalaba el agarre, este por su parte se quedó estático ante el contacto – "Ahora vamos" – Comuniqué mientras abría la puerta.

"Vas a conseguir que me dé una úlcera" – Dijo entre dientas mientras lo arrastraba.

"Ojalá sea una hemorroide" – Le conteste mientras entrabamos en el lugar cogidos de la mano.

La puerta dio paso a una gran habitación cuya finalidad era una bodega.

"¿Una bodega?"

"Sí, esperabas algo distinto" – Dijo este mientras recorríamos el lugar, lleno de barriles y estanterías con cientos de botellas.

"Así que el señor cabeza de patata le da al vinillo" – Murmure divertida.

"Respeta" – Dijo este.

"Es verdad, no puedo insultar al amo en presencia del fiel perro guardián, buen chico Blaki; te daré una galletita cuando lleguemos a la habitación" – Decir eso sólo consiguió que recibiera un doloroso apretón de mano, pero valió la pena.

"Venga, ya has visto lo que querías ver vamosno" – Dijo mientras tiraba de mi mano.

"¡Espera! Se me ha ocurrido algo" – Este me dio cierta mirada socarrona – "Como digas una sola cosa que tenga que ver con la palabra rubia te corto lo huevos" – Le advertí. Este se llevó la mano al pecho como prometiéndome que no lo haría – "Dado que vamos a convivir juntos más tiempo del que a ambos nos gustaría que te parece si nos conocemos un poco mejor y de paso nos tomamos algo de vino"

"Comprendo lo primero, pero ¿Y lo segundo?"

"No sé, jamás he probado el alcohol y me gustaría además este nos ayudara a perder la vergüenza… Así que qué me dices Vanitas ¿Aceptas?" – Este me dio una mirada dubitativa, se lo estaba pensando – "Venga Vanitas, será divertido"

Este suspiró – "Si con eso consigo que te quedas tranquila un rato, hagámoslo"

"¡Bien!" – Dije alegre para luego soltar el agarre – "Vamos a buscar una botella de las más viejas" – Dije mientras me acercaba a las estanterías que por suerte tenían los años de las cosechas por lo que sólo tuve que irme a la que pusiera la fecha más antigua.

"¿Lista?" – Preguntó este, recargado en el marco de la puerta esperándome.

Me limité a asentir. Al final después de tanto mirar y leer, como no tenía muchos conocimientos sobre el vino, acabé escogiendo dos; una con aroma a vainilla y otra con aroma a cerezo.

"Anda vamosno" – Dijo y para mi sorpresa me cogió de la mano para irnos de nuevo a la habitación.

No sabía si aquello había sido intencional o no, pero viniendo de él me sorprendió, lo cual me hizo pensar que justamente tenía la oportunidad de hacerle bajar las defensas para que mostrara al chico que se escondía detrás de aquel escudo. No la desperdiciaría.

* * *

"¿Ya estás lista?" – Preguntó este al otro lado de la puerta.

"Sí" – Le dije mientras me termina de vestir. Estos últimos días había hecho más frio por lo que las camisetas no eran una opción, así que además de robarle un bóxer le quite un jersey de lana negro que me quedaba enorme; este me llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos – "Ya estoy" – Le dije mientras salía secándome el pelo con la toalla.

"Lo de quitarme ropa ya se te ha hecho una costumbre" – Dijo.

"Y mis ojos están aquí arriba" – Le dije mientras le señalaba estos, este apartó la mirada rápidamente y pude apreciar cierto rubor.

"Preparada" – Dijo algo nervioso mientras cambiaba de tema. Al igual que yo, este se había vestido más cómodo.

"Sí" – Le dije mientras tomábamos asiento los dos en el suelo, uno delante del otro y con un par de copas en medio.

"No hay vuelta atrás" – Dijo este mientras descorchaba una de las botellas y llenaba los recientes con un líquido de un oscuro rojo.

Yo agarré mi copa y me la acerqué a la nariz – **"Cerezas" – **Pensé, si algo podía oler tan bien tampoco podía saber tan mal, así que sin más la llevé a mis labios y di un trago largo. Cuando aquello hizo contacto con mis papilas, me atraganté y comencé a toser una vez que me lo tragué. Por otro lado, Vanitas se comenzó a reír.

"No te rías" - Le dije mientras me limpiaba la boca

"Como se nota que eres nueva en esto" – Dijo mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios.

"Ya verás que no" – Le dije, pero nada más acercar la copa a mí boca, me detuve, no quería pasar por eso de nuevo.

"Ah ah ah, tú lo dijiste no hay vuelta atrás"

Rechistado entre dientes volví a beber aquel líquido, para mi grata sorpresa esta vez no supo tan mal por lo que volvía a repetir el mismo el acto una y otra vez hasta que sin darme cuenta la copa se había vaciado; por lo que sin perder más tiempo la rellené y seguí bebiendo acompañada de Vanitas. Hasta que sin darnos cuenta ambos nos habíamos bebido una botella y ya íbamos por la mitad de la segunda.

"Vanitas me siento rara" – Le dije algo risueña.

"Eso es que ya se te subió" – Dijo mientras se disponía a quitarme la copa, pero yo le di un manotazo – "Mañana vas a tener una resaca divertida"

"Lo sé" – Le dije mientras se me escapaba la risa – "¿Soy la única que tiene calor aquí?"

"Que va, yo también tengo un poco"

"Normal, tienes las mejillas algo rojas" – Le dije señalándole la cara mientras reía.

"Y si tú vieras la tuya" – Dijo este divertido.

Instantáneamente llevé mis manos a mi cara para al instante sentir como esta ardía, pero tampoco le di demasiada importancia simplemente comencé a reír y él me acompaño.

"Vaya, pero si sabes reírte" – Le dije.

"Tampoco soy tan serio… por cierto ¿No se suponía que debíamos conocernos mejor?"

"Sí… bueno… es que beber es mejor" – Le dije mientras le daba el último trago a mi copa.

"Sabes, te voy a decir una cosa y es que tampoco me desagrada tanto tu presencia" – Confesó este.

"Si te soy sincera, al principio te detestaba, pero ahora ya no lo hago tanto… no sé, me siento cómoda contigo" – Le dije algo nerviosa mientras agachaba la mirada debido a que el me miraba detenidamente.

"Oye ¿No estás incómoda en el piso?"

"La verdad es que sí"

"¿Te parece si nos sentamos en el sofá y seguimos hablando?"

"Te digo yo que estaremos más cómodos en el piso que el sofá"

"Pues en ese caso vamos a mí cama" - Dijo mientras se levantaba.

"¿Seguro? No era que tenía prohibido acercarme a ella"

"Crees que no sé que cuando no estoy te acuestas en ella" - Dijo mientras levantaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos.

"Tienes razón" – Le dije divertida.

"Anda vamos" – Dijo mientras me tendía una mano la cual no rechacé.

Al incorporarme, sentí un repentino mareo que si no llega a ser por él me hubiese caído.

"Se te subió más de lo que creía"

"Lo más probable es que mañana no me acuerde de nada" – Le dije mientras hacíamos el recorrido a la cama.

Una vez ahí, ambos tomamos posiciones tal y como habíamos estado antes en el suelo.

"¿Me pasa algo?" – Le pregunté al ver que este me miraba detenidamente.

"No nada" – Negó este mientras rompía el contacto visual al agachar la vista.

"Sabes, últimamente te noto más raro"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"No sé, como que te preocupas más por mí que antes"

"La verdad es que yo tampoco se decirte el por qué es como si hubiese pasado así sin más"

"Porque será que no te creo"

"Cree lo que quieras"

"Te propongo algo"

"Dispara"

"Quiero que cada uno diga que es lo que más teme"

"Yo no le temó a nada" – Dijo él

"¿Seguro? Vanitas somos humanos, tenerles miedo a las cosas es normal yo por ejemplo a lo que más temo es a la muerte. Sé que es un cliché, pero no sé, el simple hecho de pensar en desaparecer, en que llegado la hora de la verdad se acabó todo y lo peor es que no sabemos qué pasará después. Y el no poder hacer nada es algo que me pone los pelos de punta. Llámame exagerada pero cuando pienso en ello y no tengo una forma de darle respuesta, el sentimiento de miedo que me invade es tan grande que siento como si algo estrujase mi pecho hasta tal punto de aplastarlo. No sé, es una sensación demasiado extraña"

"Y qué esperabas, venimos a este mundo para morir lo cual es divertido ya que nos dan el milagro de la vida para después arrebatárnoslo. Por lo menos algunos tienen la suerte de venir como un propósito en cambio los seres como yo andamos sin rumbo alguno hasta que llega el momento en que debemos devolver lo que se nos ha dado" – Dijo con cierta mirada nostálgica.

"Te recuerdo que tú y yo nos parecemos más de lo que crees, y en realidad si te pones a pensar tú eres más aventajado que yo ya que eres la oscuridad de Ventus, por lo que sí o sí debes existir. Ya que luz y obscuridad deben coexistir ya que la una sin la otra no es nada. En cambio, yo soy algo que se creó por un error, es decir soy como los restos que quedan de lo que de verdad fue una persona, un cascarrón vació; así que puestos a ver mira tú por donde hay alguien que está peor que tú" – Le dije algo divertida, contrastado enormemente con la tristeza de mis palabras – "Pero omitiendo eso de lado, no me puedo creer que no le temas a nada, vale no tienes ningún temor importante pero seguro que hay algo menor, algo en el presente que te esté afectando"

Él asintió a lo que dije.

"Vale, da la casualidad de que yo también tengo uno, así ¿Qué te parece que los digamos?" – Este parecía estar meditándolo – "Sabes, mañana no me voy a acordar de nada de lo que pase esta noche así que no tienes nada que perder"

"Está bien, hagámoslo, pero debes decirlo tu primero, sino no hay trato" – Dijo este serio, al parecer lo que iba a confesar no era una minucia como pensaba yo.

"De acuerdo, aquí voy" – Dije mientras respiraba profundamente, llenándome de valor, no podía creer que estaba a punto de decir esto – "Te…Tengo miedo de que mis amigos me encuentren y me lleven con ellos" – Dije para agachar la vista de la vergüenza – "Te lo dije, me siento muy cómoda contigo…. Quizás demasiado" – Levante mi cabeza para poder mirarlo a él.

Algo en su mirada había cambiado, era como si esa respuesta lo hubiese sorprendido, no se la esperaba; sus ojos lucían diferentes, pero no sabría decir si era para bien o para mal.

"Vamos te toca" – Le dije en un susurro. Fuese lo que fuese no podía ser peor que lo mío.

Este agacho la cabeza, se notaba que le costaba abrirse a otros, inspiró y expiró profundamente, al igual que a mí lo que iba a decir no era sencillo y por ello necesitaba metalizarse y llenarse de valor para ello.

"Te… Te…. Tengo, tengo miedo a estar enamorándome de ti" – Dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

Aquellas palabras se repetían como un eco en mi cabeza, él se me había declarado en cierto modo y yo no sabía que responder, al instante todas las alertas se encendieron. Lo peor era que yo estaba tardando demasiado en dar una respuesta y cuando alguien te da una respuesta tan importante como esta, el no recibir una respuesta positiva por parte del otro no es para nada un buen reforzante.

Mi mente era un caos, no obtenía respuesta alguna a aquello y por la cara que él me estaba dando, la situación no podía ir a peor, por lo que lo mejor era actuar sin pensar en nada; me iba a dejar guiar por las emociones. Respiré profundamente y me acomodé en mi sitio.

"Por favor no huyas" – Suplicó.

"No voy a huir" – Le dije, la verdad era que había sonado poco convincente.

"Tus palabras no lo demuestran"

"No voy a huir" – Repetí, esta vez más convencida.

"Demuéstramelo" – Ordenó.

Yo le mire enfadada debido a la poca confianza, pero era normal ya que para alguien como él no debe ser fácil mostrar lo que siente.

Dejé la mente en blanco y me guie por mis emociones, por lo que al final me acabé acercando a él, hasta tenerlo justo al frente. Vanitas me miró de forma seria, seguramente pensaría que lo estaba retando, pero él no podía estar más equivocado; daba gracias de que mañana no recordaría nada de lo que pasó esta noche. Lo único en que pensé antes de hacer aquello, fue a la mierda Sora y los príncipes azules, si quiero ser feliz es hora de que yo tome las riendas. Sin más, de un solo movimiento junté sus labios con los míos.

Aquel contacto era nuevo para ambos, él se quedó estático al no esperarse algo así por mi parte y yo la verdad no sabía exactamente qué hacer, estábamos inmóviles, presionando nuestros labios. Para cuando aquel lapsus pasó, ambos comenzamos a perder los nervios y comenzamos a mover nuestros labios, se podía decir que Vanitas había comenzado a corresponderme.

Gracias a ello, yo me permití el lujo de relajarme para envolver mis brazos alrededor su cuello y él, por su parte, me abrazó por la cintura para pegarme más a su cuerpo, obligándome así a tener que sentarme encima de él. Seguido a esto, él comenzó a intensificar más el beso, se notaba que hacía tiempo que deseaba esto.

Tuve que separarme de este para poder respirar, pero él no dejó que pasara mucho tiempo debido a rápidamente me acostó en la cama y se colocó encima de mí para volver a besarme. Ahora era Vanitas quien llevaba el control. Este mordió mi labio inferior, haciendo que se me acapara un gemido y seguido esto, aprovechó para introducir su lengua en mi boca.

Cuando sentí la extraña sensación de su lengua acariciando la mía, mi reacción fue todo lo contrario a la esperada ya que abrí los ojos de par en par y rápidamente lo empujé. Este se quedó dándome una mirada de confusión.

"Ahí te has pasado" – Le dije mientras me limpiaba la boca con la manga del suéter.

"Perdón" – Dijo divertido – "Me deje llevar demasiado por el momento" – Seguido a esto se acostó a un lado mío para pasar un brazo por encima de mi cintura.

"Que no vuelva a pasar"

"¿Estás insinuando qué esto volverá a pasar?" – Me preguntó dubitativo.

"Depende, ¿Tú estarías dispuesto a ello?"

"Sí" – Contesto casi en el acto.

"Yo también quiero" – Le dije mientras me daba la vuelta en su agarre para mirarlo – "Pero ten en cuenta una cosa, mí yo consciente no recordará nada de lo que habrá pasado esta noche, pero créeme cuando te digo que sin saber cómo ni por qué en mi interior han aflorado sentimientos de amor hacia ti. Esto es algo que yo conscientemente negare hasta la eternidad e intentaré hacerme creer que esto es un error, que estaré sufriendo síndrome de Estocolmo …. Pero quién sabe, a lo mejor si te lo montas bien conseguirías hacerme ver la realidad, de que no es malo sentir esto que siento por ti" – Le dije mientras acariciaba su pecho – "Sé que te costara, pero intenta no cagarla"

"Lo haré" – Dijo mientras agarraba una de mis manos y besaba su dorso.

"Por qué será que presiento que no va a ser así"

"Tienes que entenderme a mí también Nam, no será nada fácil para mí confesarte lo que siento"

"Lo sé, pero sólo intenta no hacer una de las tuyas y mandarlo todo al traste, ambos somos como dos bombas de relojería andantes y cuando entremos en contacto nada bonito puede salir de ahí, y eso querido es lo que siento que va a pasar cuando llegué la hora de confesar lo que sentimos. Que tobo va ir más mal que bien"

"No te comas la cabeza ahora con eso, ven" – Dijo mientras se levantaba.

"¿Ir? ¿A dónde?" – Le pregunté confundida.

"Nada de preguntas, confía en mí"

"Por qué será que esas palabras viniendo de ti, no es que inspiren precisamente eso" – Le dije mientras me levantaba e iba a donde estaba él

"Muy graciosa"

"¿Qué estás planeando?"

"No te lo voy a decir… simplemente dime algo" – Dijo mientras me agarraba de las manos para mirarme – "¿Confías en mí?"

"Por supuesto que no, ni loca"

"Bueno no era lo que esperaba" – Dijo con cierta decepción.

"Eso tienes que ganártelo" – Le contesté

"Lo haré, pero ahora eso da igual, ya no hay vuelta atrás"

"¡Qué!"

Rápidamente la oscuridad no envolvió a ambos, yo no pude evitar gritar mientras cerraba los ojos y le apretaba las manos, al sentir que el suelo desaparecía, grité a todo pulmón su nombre y cuanto lo odiaba hasta que me quedé sin voz.

"Ya puedes abrir los ojos" – Me susurró divertido y entonces sentí una fresca brisa rozar mi piel.

Al abrir mis ojos me quede sorprendida de ver que ya no estábamos en la habitación, en su lugar estábamos en una gran superficie plana. Al observar mejor, me di cuenta de que dicha superficie era el techo de algo, pero de qué.

Al explorar con la mirada un poco mejor el lugar me di cuenta de que se podía apreciar una serie de luces hacia el horizonte por lo que me acerqué al borde de la superficie para ver de qué se trataba y entonces lo supe. Aquellas luces eran Villa Crepúsculo, estábamos nada más y nada menos que en el techo de la torre del reloj. La vista era hermosa, las tenues luces de la ciudad daban paso a un inmenso cielo estrellado.

"¿Por qué a mí?" – Le pregunté mientras me daba la vuelta para mirarlo – "Es decir, aquella noche el castillo no te hubiera costado nada desacerté de mí y volver a por la reina… pero en cambio preferiste tomarme a mí como rehén en vez de a ella. Dices que es por mi relación con Sora, pero no lo creo, puestos a ver tomar como rehén a la reina hubiese sido una mejor baza que yo; así que lo vuelvo a repetir ¿Por qué a mí?"

Después de preguntarle aquello, se hizo el silencio, él parecía no querer contestar o más bien buscaba las palabras adecuadas para ello. Paso un pequeño rato hasta que este finalmente se decidió a hablar.

"Llevaba tiempo observándote"

"¿Cómo?"

"Lo que has oído, llevaba tiempo observándote. Todo comenzó cuando el maestro me ordenó que espiara a cada uno de los elegidos y a sus seres cercanos, fue una tarea un tanto aburrida tener que explorar a cada uno de aquellos insufribles y mojigatos elegidos de la llave espada y a sus amigos; pero entonces llegó tu turno" – Este hizo una pausa – "Al principio nada fuera del normal, pensé 'no es más que una rubia tonta igual de insufrible del resto' pero entonces me di cuenta de que había algo distinto en ti, algo que te diferenciaba del resto"

"Soledad" – Le dije, pero él negó.

"Oscuridad" – Afirmó este – "Podía ver en ti oscuridad, por fuera podrías tener una apariencia impecable, engañabas a todo el mundo, en cambio en tu interior había oscuridad y eso me llamó la atención; no sé cómo explicarlo, pero en realidad eres más sombría de lo que los demás creen, es como si en tu interior hubiese alguien completamente distinto a ti"

"Obvio" – Le contesté – "Todos tenemos una parte oscura"

"Pero a diferencia de los demás, es como si tú la hubiese aceptado… es más pienso que en el fondo disfrutas de ella"

"No te negaría eso, los humanos somos un mundo en sí mismo, un mundo que guarda recovecos muy profundos y oscuros. Es cosa nuestra adentrarnos en dichos recovecos para explorarlos y aceptarlos. Aceptar la parte que ocultamos detrás de la máscara"

"Es por esa razón que captaste mi atención y como consecuencia, comencé a observarte cada vez más; te veía devorando aquellas pilas de libros inmersa en tu mundo, ajena al exterior. O cuando te escabullías de la seguridad del castillo para explorar los mundos por tu cuenta, sin importarte correr peligro o no"

"Tengo un lado aventurero que descubrí hace poco, que no sé de dónde vendrá pero que disfruto bastante"

"Esa fue otra de las razones por las que me comencé a interesar por ti, en pocas palabras eras distinta a los demás y por eso cuando tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro no dude mucho en secuestrarte a ti"

"¿Seguro Vanitas?" – Le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos – "¿Sólo son esas razones? No habrás algo más" – Por la mirada que me dio, supe que lo había pillado.

"No era justo que la única chica en la que me había fijado, también estuviese enamorada de Sora, todo es siempre para él… Por una vez quería algo para mí. Quería tenerte a ti y que fueses sola y únicamente mía no de nadie más"

No pude evitar reírme de sus celos, parecía una discusión de hermanos donde el mayor tiene celos de que el pequeño siempre tenga todo. Obviando eso a un lado me alejé del borde del edificio para comenzar a caminar hacia él hasta que estuve justo delante suyo, seguido a esto tomé su mano para seguir caminado hasta el centro del lugar.

"Acuéstate" – Le dije.

"Para qué"

"Dado que me has sacado de la habitación por una vez, quiero disfrutar este pequeño momento observando las estrellas, ya arreglaremos todos problemas sentimentales cuando ambos seamos conscientes de ello y estemos preparados. Ahora lo que quiero es eso, ver las estrellas, vamos será divertido conozco todas y cada una de las constelaciones; te las voy a enseñar"

El asintió para luego hacerme caso y acostarse en el suelo y seguida fui yo. Después de aquello él me dio soltura para que yo comenzara a contarle de todas y cada una de las estrellas y constelaciones, mientras se las iba señalando llena de emoción. Aquello me gustó no sólo a mí, al sentirme escuchada por él, el cual parecía disfrutarlo, sino a Vanitas también. Y así pasamos toda la noche hasta que sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida.

Puede que después de todo, sea lo que sea que hay entre nosotros sea capaz de converger hacia algo, aunque dado como somos en realidad lo más probable es que sea todo lo contrario, pero me importa una mierda, sé que dolerá, pero eso me da igual. Ambos seremos un verdadero desastre.

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Las puertas de la compuerta se abrieron para dejar que la luz entrara al oscuro túnel que habíamos recorrido, dichas compuertas nos dieron paso al interior del complejo, ante nosotros se hallaba las marrones aguas de la Bahía del Ahogado y en medio de este, los restos del destartalado Punto Alfa. El nido de aquellos seres.

Ambas caminábamos lentamente, bajo el abrazador sol que se encontraba justo arriba de nosotras, hasta llegar al comienzo del puente que conectaba con la isla artificial. Nos quedamos un momento quietas observando las ruinas de aquel gran edificio negro, este tenía boquetes por todos lados, pero el que más resaltaba era el que daba justo a nosotras ya que abarcaba casi un cuarto de la cara del cubo y parte del techo.

"Adelante" – Dijo esta. Para así ambas emprender rumbo a la boca del lobo. Caminábamos relajadas, ambas sabíamos que no queríamos entrar ahí dentro, pero si queríamos salir de aquí era nuestra única opción.

En un momento dado, cuando ya habíamos cruzado el puente y entrado en el perímetro de seguridad, las nubes cubrieron al sol para seguido a esto comenzar a descargar sobre todo el lugar una fina capa de lluvia. Yo me detuve un momento para darme la vuelta y volver a mirar a lo lejos la ciudad, un sentimiento de nostalgia me había invadido ya que a pesar de querer irme en cierto modo quería quedarme, a fin de cuentas, este era mí hogar.

"¿Ocurre algo?" – Escuché como me preguntaban, haciendo que volviera a la realidad. Al darme la vuelta pude ver a Tam alejada unos cuantos metros de mí, esta había seguido subiendo la colina sin darse cuenta de que yo me detuve.

"No nada" – Le dije mientras continuaba.

Esta dejó de mirarme a mí para dirigir su vista al horizonte – "Yo también la voy a extrañar… sabes, ojalá la hubiese podida disfrutarla más, te hubiera encantado descubrir las maravillas que albergaba la ciudad" – Me dijo con cierta sonrisa nostálgica. Después de aquello ambas continuamos hasta alcanzar la última muralla que nos separaba de la entrada del Punto Alfa.

Una vez que Virgil nos abrió la puerta, ambas nos adentramos en los alrededores del edificio, los cuales estaban llenos de restos de inmensos escombros y bañado por una capa de cenizas. Aquel sitio estaba sumergido en halo de lugubridad, uno incluso mayor al de los restos de la instalación de la montaña, caminábamos en medio de aquel desastre hasta acercarnos a las puertas de aquel edifico, el cual parecía absorber toda la vida del ambiente.

"Virgil nos abrirá la puerta, pero una vez dentro estaremos solas ¿entendido?"

"De acuerdo, ahora contéstame a una cosa, ¿Quién no nos dice que al abrir la puerta no esté una de esas cosas detrás preparada para saltarnos?"

"Tranquila, las explosiones abrieron suficientes agujeros como para dejar que la luz entre, las criaturas lo más probable es que se hayan refugiado en los niveles inferiores del complejo"

"Y Génesis también se encuentra en los niveles inferiores"

"No me lo recuerdes" – Dijo esta, como si un escalofrío le hubiese recorrido el cuerpo mientras comenzaba a teclear cosas en el panel a la derecha de la puerta.

Yo por mi parte metí mis manos en los bolsillos mientras miraba de un lado a otro, la lluvia se había intensificado, reduciendo la visibilidad considerablemente. Aquel sitio me producía una sensación terrible, mi cuerpo ya se había puesto en alerta desde el primer momento en que mis pies pisaron el complejo, pero ahora aquella sensación se había intensificado hasta tal punto de ser agobiante.

De repente de entre el sonido de la lluvia puede escuchar una risa, era casi imperceptible por el sonido del agua, pero yo sabía que lo que había escuchado por lo que rápidamente comencé a buscar de un lado a otro a quien fuese que lo había dicho, pero no había rastro de nadie – **"Debo estar volviéndome loca"** \- Pensé a punto de darme por vencida.

Pero de nuevo aquella risa volvió a repetirse, ahora un poco más fuerte, sobresaliendo por encima de la lluvia. Otra vez volví a mirar de un lado otro, pero la lluvia seguía dificultándolo, aunque esta vez aprecié algo, era la silueta de alguien que nos estaba observando desde la puerta por la que entramos. Había alguien hay parado mirando, al instante pensé en que sería una de esas cosas y por instinto llevé mi mano al piolet, pero aquella silueta seguía ahí de pie sin moverse.

De repente vi como esta levantaba uno de sus brazos y yo me aferré con fuerza al mango del arma, esperando lo peor, pero en cambio aquello levantó su brazo por encima de su cabeza para comenzar a moverlo de lado a lado; muy lentamente. Al ver aquello retiré la mano del piolet y desconcertada comencé a caminar despacio a la silueta que a lo lejos me parecía estar saludando.

Nada más salir del techo que me cubría la lluvia me empapo en el acto, pero le resté importancia y comencé a bajar poco a poco los escalones, dubitativa y sin entender aquello que estaba pasando. La figura seguía en la misma posición, bajo la intensa lluvia siendo difuminado, moviendo su largo brazo de un lado a otro por encima de su cabeza.

Sentí como una mano se posicionaba en mi hombro, haciéndome saltar en el acto y al darme la vuelta vi a Tamara mirándome desconcertada.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

Rápidamente giré mi cabeza sólo para ver que la silueta se había esfumado – "No nada"

"De acuerdo… vamos, Virgil ha abierto la puerta"

Volví a mirar una vez más hacia donde se suponía que estaba aquel ser antes de seguirla, quería creer no había visto nada, sólo fue una ilusión, pero no me podía engañar a mí misma; yo sabía lo que había visto y oído.

"¿Estás preparada?" – Me preguntó ella una vez que estábamos delante de la puerta.

"Sí" – Le dije después de inspirar profundamente. Tenía que creerme lo que le había dicho.

"Virgil habré la puerta" – Ordenó esta.

Al instante las puertas se abrieron para dar lugar a un siniestro pasillo, levemente iluminado, el cual se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. De repente un asqueroso oler comenzó a emanar del lugar.

"Adelante" – Dijo Tam no muy segura de sus palabras mientras era la primera en poner un pie en aquel lugar.

Al igual que ella, yo también dude por un momento, pero finalmente no me quedó más remedio que seguirla. Ambas nos adentramos en aquel siniestro lugar.

Si el ambiente en el exterior era asfixiante, dentro se intensificaba mucho más. El lugar estaba completamente en la ruina, paredes y techos llenos de miles de grietas así como agujeros de todos los tamaños que permitían el paso de una tenue luz. Pero lo que más resaltaba, eran las manchas de sangre que pintaban todo el lugar, con cientos de formas irregulares que se extendía por doquier; aunque habían algunas que destacaban sobre las otras. Huellas humanas.

Respiré profundamente para tranquilizarme y decidí entablar conversación para distraerme – "Tam"

"Dime"

"¿Te puedo decir algo?"

"Adelante"

"Una de las cosas que no entiendo es el hecho de que aquellos sueños que tuve, en los que vivía algunos de los momentos de las vidas de otras personas, como aquellos miembros del consejo a los que Ven mató" – Le dije mientras me llevaba la mano al lugar donde me habían clavado aquella daga debido al pinchazo momentáneo que sentí – "¿Tú sabrías decirme el por qué?"

"Eso que me acabas de decir es bastante fácil de explicar y tiene que ver con el cristal. Verás, imagínate el cristal como un cerebro, el cual es el dispositivo más perfecto e increíble creado por la naturaleza a el cual jamás se podrá igualar. Pues el cristal era superior, y al igual que el cerebro está conectado al cuerpo y procesa toda su información este lo estaba a todos los seres vivos, no sólo a ellos sino a toda la realidad en sí. Sé que es algo abstracto ese todo, pero intenta imaginarlo no hagas acto de fe" – Dijo ella – "Y dado que tu estuviste algún tiempo expuesta a este, pienso que parte de su energía se haya quedado en ti y eso sea lo que te permitiese en parte recuperar tus recuerdas y soñar con ciertos momentos de las vidas de los ciudadanos"

"Entiendo" – Le dije.

"Por cierto con lo que te acabo de decir de la energía del cristal en ti, no te vengas arriba y pienses que vas a tener poderes mágicos" – Dijo recalcando lo último con comillas – "Ya que en todo caso sería más probable que te desintegrara… Un cuerpo humano sería incapaz de soportar todo ese poder"

"Sabes para a ver estudiado lo que estudiaste no es que tengas precisamente tacto con los demás" – Deje caer.

"No eres mí paciente, no tengo porque tener tacto contigo"

"Eres exasperante" – Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco. Por su parte esa expiro frustrada.

"Suerte que ya llegamos" – Dijo al ver que el corredor llegaba a su fin.

Delante de nosotras se hallaba un inmenso vestíbulo en un estado de deterioración mucho mayor, ya que las paredes estaban que casi se caían debido a las inmensas grietas que las surcaban, de las cuatro columnas sólo quedaban unos restos pegados al techo. El resto se había precipitado junto con la plataforma que se encontraba en el centro del lugar a las profundidades de un inmenso túnel que se encontraba justo debajo de nosotras.

Pero lo que más resaltaba de toda aquella destrucción, era el inmenso boquete que se haya en la parte superior, por encima de nuestras cabezas a nuestras espaldas, el cual era el productor principal de luz, a pesar de que esta parecía ser absorbida por la oscuridad del túnel.

"¿Por qué hace tanto frío?" – Pregunté mientras me abrazaba a mí misma, ya que el descenso de temperatura en esta sala era drástico.

"Eso son los sistemas de refrigeración del reactor" – Dijo Tam mientras se acercaba hasta el borde del abismo para mirar hacia abajo – "Me sorprenden que después de todo este tiempo sigan funcionando…. Ahora que lo pienso, la recombinación ha sido todo un ¡éxito! No te has descompuesto nada más pisar un pie aquí" – Dijo feliz.

"**No sé si agradecérselo o empujarla" – **Pensé imaginando la situación – "¿Y has pensado cómo llegaremos hasta génesis? Te recuerdo que está ahí abajo" – Le dije mientras me ponía a su lado para observar el abismo – "Y los ascensores que estaban con las columnas están ahí abajo también"

"Tranquila, mira allá" – Dijo señalando la parte sur del lugar – "Ese corredor lleva directo a una sala de control desde la que tendremos un holograma del lugar, ya que lo creas o no alrededor de este túnel hay toda una rede pasillos y niveles inferiores que llevan directamente hasta las profundidades de este sitio"

"Todo esto es demasiado fácil"

"Venga no seas pesimista, por una vez que la suerte nos sonríe" – Me dijo mientras se daba media vuelta.

"No soy pesimista, soy realista porque como no nos salgan alas no creo que lleguemos al otro lado"

"Mira"

Dirigí mi vista para ver que esa sacaba de su cinturón una pequeña pistola con una afilada punta.

"¿Qué es eso?" – Esta sonrió emocionada ante mi pregunta.

Tamara no me respondió, únicamente se limitó a apuntar la pistola a la pared del otro lado, al instante se escuchó un fuerte ruido y vi como la apunta afilada salía disparada a gran velocidad hasta el otro extremo del lugar, para clavarse en la pared que estaba unos cuantos metros por arriba de la entrada al corredor. Lo más interesante era que la punta estaba unida a un fino cable brillante de color azul. Ahí fue cuando comprendí lo que planeaba.

"No, ni de coña" – Dije.

"Oh sí"

"No aguantara Tamara"

"Es una aleación de plasma y luz solida capaz de soportar mil toneladas…. Aguantara" – Dijo esta con una expresión neutral, pero con cierta sonrisa de satisfacción.

"No voy a cruzar, me niego"

"Oh guapa, claro que lo harás"

"No me puedes obligar"

"Yo no, pero él sí" – Dijo señalando a algo a mis espaldas.

"¡Qué!" – Rápidamente me gire, pero no había nada a mis espaldas, sólo el vació – "No hay nada"

"¡Picaste! – Dijo mientras escuchaba como corría hacía mí.

"¡Qué!" – Dije mientras me daba la vuelta rápidamente.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, para cuando me di cuenta esta me cogió por la cintura e instantáneamente escuché un click que dio paso a que la pistola comenzara a recoger el cable a gran velocidad. Rápidamente nos elevamos del suelo de forma brusca, yo grité todo lo habido y por haber cuando vi que mis pies no tocaban el suelo y estaba como a veinte metros en el aire; pero lo peor llego cuando comenzamos a cruzar el abismo. Ahí fue cuando me cubrí la cara con las manos, pero sin tapar mis ojos para ver a través de las pequeñas rendijas si nos la pegábamos o no.

A todo esto, se le sumaba el ir de espaldas, la fuerte sensación de velocidad y vértigo. En total serían diez segundos, pero jamás me había alegrado tanto de tocar algo sólido. Mis piernas no paraban de temblar, la tensión se me había bajado y tenía un tic en el ojo derecho.

"¡Menudo viaje! No crees" – Dijo está emocionada mientras guardaba la pistola.

Yo me di la vuelta para mirarla, me acerqué hasta esta y con las mismas le di una patada en toda la espinilla que la hizo ver las estrellas.

"¡Zorra!" – Me grito mientras comenzaba a saltar sobre un solo pie a causa del dolor.

"Vete a la mierda…. ¡A la mierda!" – Dije mientras me iba hasta el corredor.

"Espera" – Me dijo mientras intentaba alcanzarme.

A diferencia del otro corredor este no tenía aquellas manchas de sangre.

"Vale me puedes decir a dónde tenemos que ir" – Le dije intentando recuperar la paciencia.

"Por allí" – Dijo señalando unas puertas de aceros – "Esos ascensores nos llevaran directo a la sala de control"

Mientras caminábamos hacia allá tuve que detenerme un momento ya que escuché algo, un sonido leve y al buscar con la vista, vi una rejilla de ventilación a la cual me acerqué. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los pasos de Tam, pero estos era lo suficientemente bajos como para permitirme escuchar aquel ruido; ya que de la rejilla salía el sonido de un montón de murmullos, leves sonidos de lo que parecían quejidos que me pusieron la piel de gallina.

"Serán imaginaciones mías" – Dije para auto convencerme y continuar con la marcha.

"Este edificio es bastante antiguo, en comparación a los de la ciudad, pero está al nivel de los del lugar de donde vives, así que los controles te serán familiares" – Me comentó mientras pulsaba el botón para llamar al ascensor.

"Vaya, pero si tiene electricidad todavía" – Dije.

"Los sistemas básicos que quedan funcionan todavía, por eso es importante llegar a la sala de control, ya que también podre activar los generadores y revivir este lugar"

De repente escuchamos el ruido de una campanilla y ante nosotras se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, el cual estaba despejado.

"La sala se encuentra tres niveles por debajo de nosotras... es pan comido" – Dijo mientras pulsaba el botón. Por mi parte yo estaba apoyada en la pared, de brazos cruzados, había algo en todo esto que no me daba buena espina. Todo no podía ser tan fácil.

"Vamos Nams, quita esa cara tan serie, ya verás como todo sale bien"

"¿Nams? Nadie me ha llamado así" – Una inconsciente sonrisa se dibujó e mi cara

"Olette y yo lo hacíamos, creíamos que era mejor que algo como Nam o Nami" – Dijo mientras seguía pulsando el botón – "Vaya parece que no va, da igual tomaremos otro" – Dijo mientras salía – "Vamos"

De repente, la cabina comenzó a temblar de forma brusca.

"¡Qué está pasando!" – Dije en alerta debido a los fuertes temblores que se estaban produciendo.

Entonces escuchamos como uno de los cables se quebró y el ascensor descendió un poco.

"¡Mierda! ¡Esto se viene abajo!" – Grito Tam – "Salgamos ya"

La cabina volvió a temblar bruscamente y un sonido, el de los cables reventándose, resonaba por doquier. Entonces me di cuenta de que Tam estaba medio del ascensor y el corredor. No quedaba mucho tiempo y si la cabina acababa cayendo la partiría a ella, así que sin pensarlo ni un minuto me lancé contra ella y la empujé lejos del peligro.

Esta cayó al otro lado del lugar y rápidamente se incorporó, para mirarme aterrorizada. Amabas cruzamos miradas. Y antes de que ella pudiese hacer algo por mí, los cables terminaron de ceder y en cuestión de segundos ella desapareció de mi vista.

El ascensor se precipitó a gran velocidad conmigo dentro, debido a la velocidad la cabina era tan inestables que chocaba contra las paredes, haciendo que yo fuese lanzada de un extremo a otro del lugar. Podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en mi boca y la sensación de la velocidad recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

En un momento dado este se detuvo bruscamente, quedando yo tirada en el suelo, parecía que todo había llegado a su fin, pero entonces se escuchó como los pocos cables que quedaban en pie terminaron de resquebrajarse y finalmente el ascensor pudo precipitarse con total libertad. Cogió tal velocidad que por un momento pude separarme del suelo y levitar, pero aquello no duro mucho ya que en cuestión de segundos la cabina terminó estrellándose y yo perdí la conciencia de todo.

* * *

"¡Naminé, Naminé! ..." – Escuchaba como me llamaban a lo lejos.

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, mi vista estaba borrosa, pero podía percibir el parpadeo de luces, la cabeza me dolía una barbaridad. Traté de incorporarme, pero en el acto caí al no poder mantenerme en pie,

"Joder… Sabía que toda esta mierda no podía ser tan fácil… ¡coño!" – Maldecí mientras me ponía a gatas para intentarlo de nuevo.

"¡Naminé por favor si estás ahí contesta!" – Escuche cómo me decían.

Rápidamente tomé la radio para contestarle.

"Tam… estoy aquí" – Le dije algo mareada todavía. La pude escuchar suspirar aliviada.

"¡Dios! Qué alivio…. Cuando te vi caer pensé que todo se había acabado"

"Es más complicado de lo que parece acabar conmigo" – Le dije mientras me terminaba de levantar, esta se rio ante mi comentario.

Cuando todo me dejo de dar vueltas, pude ver que la cabina estaba completamente destrozada, las luces del techo se habían desprendido y no paraban de tintinear, había cientos de cables que salían de las paredes y no paraban de echar chispas. Todo estaba bañado por una luz roja.

"Nams, estoy en la sala de control, el sistema me permite ver donde estás"

"¿Y exactamente dónde es donde?"

"Has caído diez niveles por debajo de donde estábamos"

"Genial… debo estar al lado seguro del bendito generador"

"Que va, todavía te faltan otros veinte niveles para llegar a él, lo que pasa es que ese ascensor no llegaba hasta el final"

"Bueno no creo que desde aquí me cueste tanto llegar hasta donde estás tú, dime una forma de llegar" – Le dije. Pero hubo un silencio prolongado – "Tamara ¿Ocurre algo?"

"Nams, si vieras lo que veo yo…"

"¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con ello?"

"El sonido del choque del ascensor los ha alertado"

Cuando dijo aquello sentí como una helada corriente eléctrica me recorría de arriba abajo.

"Puedo verlos a través de la pantalla yendo de un lado a otro, pequeños puntos rojos que corren de un lado a otro de los pasillos. Los puedo oír a través de las paredes, sus pasos y gritos"

"¿Sabes si están donde estoy yo?"

"No puedo, la poca energía que tiene la sala sólo me permite conocer el estado de los niveles cercanos a ella"

"¡Maldición! … ¿Y qué se supone que hago ahora?"

"No te queda otra que ir a la sala de generadores y activarlos, cuando todo el sistema este al cien por ciento operativo seré capaz de usar la propia instalación para alejarlos de nosotras; pero ahora lo único que nos queda es ser sigilosas"

"Entiendo"

"No te preocupes, yo te guiare, la sala se encuentra cinco niveles por arriba de ti"

"De acuerdo"

"Lo primero que debes hacer es salir de ahí" – Me dijo.

Después de que ella dijera, mire de un lado a otro en busca de una posible salida hasta que la bombilla se me encendió. Me acerqué hasta la puerta y clave mi piolet en medio de estas para comenzar a hacer palanca.

Me costó un poco, pero al final después de tanto esfuerzo conseguí abrir una pequeña abertura – "**Bien" – **Pensé. El único infortunio era que no podía ver nada más allá del ascensor. Parecía que la oscuridad que reinaba en aquel lugar se tragaba cualquier rastro de luz que hubiese.

Pero aquello no era un problema, ya que cogí la linterna que tenía y saqué mi brazo a través de la estrecha abertura para finalmente encenderla. Cuando conseguí iluminar, la luz dio de lleno en el suelo y al levantarla para ver el lugar, lo primero que vi fue a un grupo de infectados a escasos metros de mí.

Eran como seis, todos estos me daban la espalda, tenían las cabezas agachadas, inmóviles en un punto produciendo leves quejidos.

Cuando vi aquello el brazo se me agarroto, me bloqueé, no sabía qué hacer, pero aquello sólo duro unos instantes, que para mí parecieron siglos, rápidamente metí el brazo y apagué la linterna. Así como que me pegué a la parte trasera del ascensor.

"Naminé ¿Estás ahí?" – Preguntó Tamara a toda voz. Pude escuchar algunos quejidos en la oscuridad

Rápidamente agarré la radio – "Tamara" – Susurré.

"¿Por qué susurras?" – Dijo esta en el mismo tono.

"Están aquí"

"¡Qué!" – Dijo está ahorra susurrando.

"Los tengo al otro lado, casi encima, están ahí quietos"

Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que la abertura dejaba pasar la poca luz del ascensor hacia donde estaban ellos. Como si fuese un rayo agarré el piolet, y haciendo el menor ruido posible, rompí la luz roja y las del techo, quedándome completamente sumida en la oscuridad.

"Vale déjame pensar cómo puedo llevarte"

Yo me quede quieta, esperando a que ella se le ocurriera algo, podía sentir las gotas de sudor frio caer por mi frente. Los quejidos me ponían la piel de gallina. No me quedo otra que cerrar los ojos y elevar mi cabeza, necesitaba relajarme ya que podía escuchar las pulsaciones de mi corazón a cien por hora.

Al abrir los ojos me quede un momento mirando el techo del ascensor y una idea vino a mi mente.

"Tengo un plan"

"¿Cuál?"

"Dame un momento y ahora te digo"

Sustituí la radio por la linterna y rápidamente iluminé el techo – **"Ahí está" **– Apagué el aparato y pegué mis manos al techo de la cabina, para hacer presión hacia arriba escuchando así un dulce sonido.

Una vez que levante le techo lo moví a un lado, dejando así vía libre para finalmente agarrarme al borde y hacer fuerza y levantar mi cuerpo. Cuando ya tenía los brazos sobre la superficie, hice un esfuerzo más para finalmente subirme al techo del ascensor.

"El hueco del ascensor" – Dije mientras observaba el lugar que contaba con una pequeña iluminación.

"¡Pues claro!" – Dijo está contenta – "El ascensor ese lleva directo al nivel que queremos, pero ¿Cómo lo harás?, la planta de los generadores se encuentra cinco niveles por arriba de ti"

"Tengo mis métodos" – Le conteste mientras miraba uno de los cables del ascensor que colgaba de un lado a otro. El cual agarré y tiré con fuerza para comprobar que era resistente.

"Tú estás en el nivel quince, por lo que tienes que ir al diez, lo bueno es que por dentro del túnel las puertas a un lado tienen pintado el número del nivel por lo que te será fácil encontrarla"

"Entendido, me pondré en contacto contigo una vez allí" – Le dije para dejar la radio en su sitio.

Agarre el cable y me lo pase alrededor de la cintura varias veces para después anudarlo fuertemente – "Aquí vamos" – Dije mientras me agarraba con fuerza a este y de un salto pegaba mis pies a la pared, para así comenzar a subir.

El trayecto en contra de la gravedad fue más fácil de lo que imaginaba, pero el problema era que era agotador.

"Planta doce" – Leí el gran número amarillo al lado de las puertas de metal – "Vamos Nam, ya queda menos"

Pero para cuando me disponía a continuar, un pedazo agrietado de la pared se desmoronó haciendo que me resbalara y quedara suspendida boca abajo en el aire. Cuando miré hacia abajo tuve una rápida sensación de vértigo acompañada de un mareo.

"**Bendito cable" – **Pensé mientras seguía mirando el vació – "No perdamos más el tiempo" – Dije mientras volvía agarrar el cable para luego columpiarme y volver a apoyar mis pies en la pared.

Todo aquello hizo que la linterna se soltara de su agarre y cayera, yo intente atraparla, pero fui muy lenta y el objeto se me escapo de las manos para precipitarse al vació – "Mierda" – Dije.

"¿Ocurre algo?" – Pregunto Tam.

"Nada, se me ha caído la linterna, ahora sí que iré realmente a ciegas"

"Siempre puedes usar las flechas de fuego, no iluminarán tanto como la linterna, pero el simple hecho de llevarlas cargadas te dará algo de luz"

De repente escuché como algo golpeaba y al ver era la linterna que había caído dentro del ascensor.

"**Genial, ahora sí que está oficialmente rota" – **Pensé mientras me disponía a continuar.

Aunque la cosa no acabó ahí porque comencé a escuchar una serie de ruidos, a los cuales en un principio no les di mucha importancia ya que en este lugar se escuchaban ruidos al azar por todas partes, pero uno en particular hizo que me detuviese. Un grito.

Asustada, miré hacia abajo y entonces vi a uno de esos seres dentro del ascensor, la linterna los había llamado, la criatura miraba de un lado a otro del lugar alterado, como buscando a una presa. Entonces este levantó su cabeza y clavó su vista en mí.

Aquellos ojos sobre mí me helaron, en cuestión de segundos el infectado grito con tanta fuerza que resonó por todo el lugar y al instante se escucharon otros gritos más, aquello había llamado a los demás.

Una vez alertado a sus compañeros de una presa, este no tardó mucho en subirse al techo del ascensor y con agilidad saltó contra una de las paredes para comenzar a escalar con rapidez. A su vez, el resto lo imitó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía un grupo de esos seres escalando por las paredes hacía mí.

"¡Joder!" – Grite alterada mientras comenzaba a escalar todo lo rápido que puede.

No quería mirar hacia atrás, oía sus aberrantes gritos a mis espaldas y lo único en lo que me centraba era en llegar al décimo nivel. Ascendía de la forma más rápida que podía, pero aquellos seres me pisaban los talones.

Para cuando me di cuenta apenas había llegado al nivel once, por lo que mire arriba y vi que todavía me quedarían como unos veinticinco metros y los gritos cada vez estaban más cerca – **"No puedo parar ahora" – **Pensé mientras continuaba, pero en un momento dado pise mal y acabé cayendo para volver a quedar suspendida en el aire. Y entonces, me vi en la obligación de mirar hacia abajo y pude comprobar lo que ya pensaba.

Los infectados y yo estaríamos a un nivel y algo más de separación, la velocidad inhumana a la que ascendían no se podía comparar a la mía, en nada me alcanzarían y me convertiría en comida.

"No me queda más remedio" – Dije mientras me armaba con el arco y apuntaba hacia abajo.

Dispare una flecha, pero fue esquivaba, eran bastante rápidos y agiles por lo que necesitaba otra estrategia, era hora de poner en práctica las nuevas flechas. Volvía a cargar una flecha, y tal y como me había dicho Tam, pensé en la de fuego, en cuestión de segundos se materializó.

Sin pensarlo dos veces dispare la flecha contra el infectado que venía más arriba que los demás, esta dio de lleno contra el objetivo convirtiendo a aquel ser en una incandescente bola de fuego; que se precipicito al vació emitiendo quejidos de desesperación que cesaron cuando impacto contra el suelo. El resto de los infectados se detuvieron un momento para ver como uno de los suyos perecía, por un momento estuvieron en silencio esperando a ver si el otro reaccionaba.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que no iba a ser así, todos y cada uno de ellos miraron rápidamente hacia mí para gritar llenos de furia y comenzar a escalar con aun mayor velocidad.

"Se mueven demasiado rápido" – Dije mientras intentaba apuntar. Obstinada cambié de posición, rápidamente cogí impulso para darle la vuelta a mi cuerpo, enrollando mis piernas alrededor del cable y quedando boca abajo, de frente al peligro – "Es hora de ponernos serios"

Volvía a apuntar hacia estos y cargué una flecha, sin embargo, en vez de pensar en una de fuego lo hice con la explosiva – "Saludad a vuestro amigo de mi parte" – Dije antes de soltar.

Escuché el sonido de la flecha cortando el viento antes de que esta impactara de lleno contra la pared por la que subían aquellos seres, produciendo una sonora explosión violeta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se convirtió en fuego. Al desvanecerse el estruendo, el silencio volvió a reinar.

Me quedé un momento en aquella posición, esperando a que la nube de polvo desapareciera para ver si todavía quedaba alguno de ellos con vida.

"¿Se puede saber qué demonios ha sido eso?" – Escuché como me decía alterada – "Lo he escuchado desde aquí"

"Los infectados me perseguían, no me ha quedado más remedio que usa una flecha explosiva contra ellos"

"De acuerdo, pero ahora ten más cuidado el ruido los ha vuelto frenéticos, es cuestión de tiempo de que lleguen hasta donde tú estás por lo que es mejor que salgas de ahí"

"Entendido" – Dije mientras guardaba el arco y me daba la vuelta para volver a quedar mirando hacia arriba.

Seguido a esto, continué con la ascensión esta vez más relajada hasta que finalmente llegué a la puerta que daba al décimo nivel – "Aquí vamos" – Dije mientras me apoyaba en un pequeño saliente para sacar el piolet y comenzar a hacer palanca contra la puerta.

Mientras intentaba abrir la puerta, de repente todo comenzó a temblar hasta que se produjo una violenta sacudida que hizo temblar el lugar, seguida de un fuerte estruendo metálico que a su paso apago y encendió todas las luces del lugar.

"Tamara ¿Qué ha sido?" – Le pregunté mientras seguía forcejeando contra la puerta.

"Nada bueno" – Me contestó.

"Se más específica"

"Esa sacudida ha sido el reactor nuclear" – Cuando dijo eso paré en seco.

"¿Cómo que el reactor nuclear? ¿Qué le pasa al dichoso trasto?"

"Verás, los sistemas básicos del edificio se han concentrado en mantener es estable el reactor durante todo este tiempo, pero dado el avanzado deterioro de la instalación y la escases de energía de los sistemas básicos…"

"No me lo digas, vamos a saltar por los aires" – La interrumpí.

"No exactamente, primero se produciría una fuga radioactiva que no nos mataría dado la recombinación, pero seguido a esto tendría lugar la explosión nuclear que si nos mataría"

"Que tranquilizador ¿No?" – Le dije sarcástica.

"No empieces… todavía hay una solución, activa los generadores y el sistema se encargará de estabilizar el reactor"

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, te recuerdo que la última vez que me pediste que activase unos generadores acabé siendo perseguida por unos malditos chimpancés mutantes"

"Esta vez es más sencillo, nada más pasar por esa puerta te encontraras de frente con un pasillo, síguelo recto y te encontrarás con dos bifurcaciones, toma la de la izquierda, esa te llevara directa al generador" – Me explicó.

"De acuerdo, te iré reportando a medida que avance, cambio y corto"

Tras decir aquello continué intentando abrir la puerta hasta que finalmente, después de un desgarrador sonido metálico, lo conseguí. Mientras ponía los pies en suelo firme, me quité el cable que tenía enrollado a mí alrededor y guardé el piolet, para seguido a esto mirar hacia delante para ver el pasillo que ella me había mencionado. Lo primero con lo que se toparon mis ojos fueron una descompuesta dentadura por la que chorreaba una espesa sangre.

Los ojos se me abrieron hasta más no poder cuando me di cuenta de que tenía dos palmos de mí a un infectado el cual me miraba fijamente.

Cuando reaccioné no pude evitar gritar en un intento de alejarme, a la vez que la criatura se intentaba abalanzar contra mí, aunque yo fui más rápida y me agaché para evitar que me atrapara con sus brazos; y en cuestión de segundos saqué el piolet para clavárselo de lleno en la parte trasera de la rodilla. La criatura grito llena de dolor y entonces me di cuenta de que se lo había clavado con tanta fuerza que el arma le salía por el otro lado del hueso.

Pero aun así la criatura no se detuvo, ya que con una expresión furiosa me agarró por los hombros, levantándome, para así lanzarme al otro lado del pasillo, cayendo un par de metros de donde me encontraba. Me paré adolorida, todavía podía sentir la presión de sus garras en mis hombros.

No perdí más tiempo y saqué el arco para dispararle, pero para cuando me di cuenta ya lo tenía encima, comenzando así un forcejeo donde este intentaba morderme el cuello y yo, con el arco, hacía toda la presión posible para quitármele de encima. Pero él era más fuerte que yo y no le costaba nada doblegarme, por lo que pensaba en algo rápido o sería su almuerzo.

Rápidamente se me ocurrió algo que no tarde mucho en llevar a la práctica, quite una de mis manos para cargar el arco y cuando vi que le flecha se materializo la llevé contra su pecho, al instante la criatura me soltó debido a que le clave la flecha en todo el pecho, pero no lo suficiente como para atravesar el esternón.

Este dolorido se arrancó la flecha de cuajo y aprovechando que estaba distraído, le golpeé con todas mis fuerzas en la cara con el arco, dejándolo momentáneamente desorientado, y empleando esta nueva ventaja le di una fuerte patada al piolet, que todavía lo tenía clavado en la rodilla, haciendo que este le partiera a la mitad el hueso. La criatura cayó al suelo gimiendo de dolor, mientras se llevaba las manos a la pierna.

"**Está haciendo demasiado ruido… alertara a los demás" –** Rápidamente, pasé el arco por encima de su cabeza, situándolo contra su cuello, seguido a esto me senté sobre su espalda para hacerlo caer y comenzar a tirar hacia atrás para asfixiarlo. La criatura se revolvía debajo de mi de forma brusca, intentando desesperadamente liberarse, pero no se lo iba a permitir por lo que hice todavía más presión.

Tanta que acabe escuchando un desagradable crujido, le había partido la tráquea, el ser cayó al suelo emitiendo leves quejidos, señal de que se estaba asfixiando, para acabar muriendo.

"Estas cosas son duras de pelar" – Dije mientras me levantaba y lo observaba momentáneamente **– "Que raro, era como si me estuviese esperando ahí"**

De repente escuché una serie de pasos rápidos contra el suelo y entonces pude ver que de la oscuridad del pasillo venía a toda velocidad otro infectado.

"¡Mierda!" – Dije. No me daba tiempo de dispararle, lo tenía demasiado cerca por lo que acabé soltando el arco y comencé a correr a toda velocidad hacia el ascensor, al mirar hacia atrás vi que el infectado estaba ya casi encima de mí.

Corrí y corrí, hasta que el camino llegó a su fin y yo acabé saltando al hueco del ascensor para agarrarme a uno de los cables que colgaban, pero la esperanza que tenía de hacer que la criatura se precipitara al vació se desvaneció cuando al saltar este acabó agarrándose a mis piernas.

"¡Joder, joder!" – Grite mientras no paraba de patear al ser que se aferraba con fuerza a mis piernas y que intentaba comenzar a escalar, el infectado amenazaba con morderme, no lo podía permitir. Por lo que al final solté una de mis para agarra la pistola que llevaba en mi cintura y nada más sacarla apunté a su cabeza y disparé.

Cerré los ojos debido a la sangre que salpicó mi cara, el eco del disparo resonó por doquier, pude sentir como las inertes manos se escurrían por mis pies para luego desaparecer; podía sentir mi corazón a cien por hora y el pitido que había dejado el disparo en mis oídos no cesaba.

Me tomé un momento antes de guardar la pistola y seguido a esto me agarré con fuerza al cable para columpiarme y saltar al pasillo, una vez ahí me acerqué hasta el cadáver del otro infectado para recoger mi arco y el piolet. Respiré profundamente para luego limpiarme los restos de sangre que cayeron en mi boca, me sentía algo dispersa y la mano con la que usé la pistola; me temblaba levemente.

Agarré el arco y cargué una flecha de fuego, Tam tenía razón gracias a esta podía iluminar algo el lugar, lo suficiente para ver que tenía mi alrededor, pero no para ver lo que había más allá. Mire a aquel pasillo que albergaba una profunda oscuridad, rezando para que no saliera de ahí otro de esos seres, para comenzar a caminar hacia su interior.

Dentro de aquellas profundidades se perdía fácilmente la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando, pero juraría que era bastante. Cada paso que daba me ponía más en tensión, dado que escuchaba ruidos provenientes de todos lados y el edificio en cada cierto tiempo no paraba de temblar, señal de que al reactor cada vez le quedaba menos.

"Naminé ¿Estás ahí?"

"Sí" – Dije mientras miraba de un lado a otro, todo estaba demasiado callado y eso no hacía más que aumentar la tensión.

"¿Cómo vas?"

"No sé decirte Tam, creo que he recorrido demasiado, pero sigo sin ver la bifurcación"

"Tranquila, estás cerca, tú señal me acaba de aparecer en la pantalla, por lo visto el radar tiene la energía suficiente para captarte a esa profundidad, aunque es algo inestable" – Aquello que ella me dijo me alivió algo, ya por lo menos ya no estaba sola – "Continua unos diez metros más y hallaras la bifurcación"

Seguí sus indicaciones a paso veloz y finalmente hallé le camino a la izquierda, el lugar estaba despejado por lo que por una vez la suerte me sonreía – "Tam he llegado" – Dije contenta – "Voy a continuar ¿Es todo recto no?"

"Exactamente, lo bueno es que una vez que llegues ahí podre abrirte la puerta…" – Dijo, pero de repente la señal comenzó a ser inestable.

"¿Tamara, estás ahí? ¿Puedes oírme?" – No se oía nada, lo único que habían eran interferencias.

"Mira detrás de ti" – Dijo una alguien a través de la radio, una voz al a azar que no reconocí, la cual me dejo perpleja – "Están más cerca de lo que crees"

De repente la instalación volvió a temblar y de nuevo se produjo aquel sonido desgarrador que hizo que todas las luces del lugar se encendieran, tuve que cubrirme los ojos debido al rápido flash para cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz pude ver que a lo lejos se hallaba una gran compuerta, esa debía dar a la sala del generador y para mi suerte estaba despejado. Pero entonces me acordé de aquella voz e hice lo que ella me dijo, mirar hacia atrás.

Habría en total diez de esos seres, todos al final del otro pasillo, dándome la espalda. Me quedé totalmente petrificada al verlos.

"¡Naminé estás ahí, responde!" – Dijo la por la radio a toda voz.

Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, miré rápidamente la radio sin saber qué hacer, pero entonces, volví a mirar hacia ellos y pude ver como cada uno de los infectados, intrigados, giraban sus cuerpos lentamente hacia la procedencia del ruido. Me quedé sin respiración al observar todos aquellos pares de ojos.

De repente las luces se apagaron, quedando todo de nuevo sumido en la más profunda oscuridad, a lo lejos puede escuchar los gritos de caza de los infectados, era hora de huir. Comencé a correr como nunca antes lo había hecho en la vida, odiaba el hecho de ir a ciegas sin saber a dónde iba ni que tan cerca los tenía de mí.

"¡Naminé hay un montón que van a s tu dirección! ¡Son ellos!"

"¡Lo sé maldita imbécil!" – Le grite con todas mis fuerzas – "¡Tú fuiste la que llamó atención!"

"¡Uy! … Lo siento" – Dijo apenada y avergonzada.

"¡Sólo limítate a abrir la puta puerta!" – Dije mientras hacía un esfuerzo mayor por ir más rápido.

Finalmente conseguí llegar hasta la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada.

"¡Tamara la puerta!" – Estaban cada vez más cerca.

"¡No puedo abrirla!"

"¡Qué! Tiene que ser una broma"

"No Nams, la sobrecarga anterior a inutilizado los circuitos"

"Joder esto no puede estar pasando" – Dije mientras me pegaba de espaldas a la puerta y miraba hacia donde había venido hace unos instantes. Sus gritos resonaban por todo el lugar, pero era incapaz de ver cuán cerca estaban ellos de mí.

De repente el lugar volvió a temblar, produciéndose así una nueva sobrecarga que volvió a iluminar momentáneamente el lugar y antes de que todo volviese a ser negro pude comprobar que todos ellos se encontraban como a un cuarto de distancia de mí. En nada los tendría encima.

"¡Ya está!" – Dijo ella y de repente la puerta se abrió lo suficiente como para que yo pudiese pasar de lado.

Rápidamente me di media vuelta para poder pasar exitosamente a través de la estrecha abertura, aunque uno de ellos fue lo suficientemente rápido como para pillarme por el antebrazo. Pude sentir la fuerte presión que este hizo alrededor de mí para con brusquedad tirar de mí al otro lado, haciendo que chocara contra la compuerta; pero aun así no me quede ahí ya que con rapidez reaccione y tire para meter mi brazo de nuevo al otro lado.

De entre las sombras salió la figura de una mujer de mediana edad la cual era la que sujetaba mi antebrazo e intentaba morder, grité asustada al ver la poca distancia que me separaba de sus dientes, por lo que sin dejar de tirar con la otra mano saqué el piolet y se lo asesté en toda la cabeza. Para mi sorpresa, esta aun dolorida siguió como si nada hubiese pasado intentando pillar mi carne, por lo que desesperada comencé a golpear repetidas veces su cabeza; salpicándolo todo de sangre hasta que finalmente esta paró y se quedó atascada en medio de la puerta inmóvil.

Tiré de mi brazo para para por fin liberarlo, pero entonces me di cuenta de que el resto de los infectados se había apelotonado contra la puerta e intentaban pasar, sus brazos se colaban a través de la abertura para intentar atraparme de forma desesperada.

Yo no pude evitar caer al suelo y retroceder – "¡Tamara cierra la puerta!"

Al instante las compuertas comenzaron a cerrarse y los infectados quitaron sus brazos por miedo a perder sus extremidades. Yo estaba temblando, el corazón amenazaba con salirse de mí y no podía para de hiperventilar; un desgarrador sonido hizo que volviese a la realidad. Al ver que era pude ver que la puerta había partido a la mitad a aquella mujer en dos.

Me levanté a duras penas, de fondo se podía escuchar a aquellas bestias golpeando de forma desesperada la puerta.

"Tam estoy dentro" – Dije mientras observaba el lugar.

Estaba en una especie de pasillo que con un panel de cristal que rodeaba lo que parecía ser una especie de gran sala ovalada en cuyo centro había una gran torre.

"Bien, ¿Ves el generador?"

"Sí"

"Vale, recorre el pasillo por el que te encuentras, al otro lado de la sala hallarás la compuerta de entrada"

Seguí sus instrucciones, pero esta vez caminé un poco más despacio, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para tranquilizarme.

Tal y como ella había dicho encontré la compuerta que llevaba hasta el generador, al entrar noté un cambio de temperatura bastante importante, la sala en el interior estaba helada. Cruce una pequeña pasarela de rejillas que me llevo directa hasta el generador.

"Vale ya estoy aquí ¿Ahora qué?"

"Debería haber una pantalla justo delante de ti, es la caja den control"

Me acerqué hasta la estructura y comencé mirar de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente di con ella - "La tengo" – Dije mientras limpiaba la mugre que la cubría.

"Lo único que tienes que hacer es seguir las indicaciones que te dice"

"Sistemas básicos de energía por debajo del veinte por ciento, fallo crítico de los sistemas vitales del reactor, por favor activé las cuatro placas madre para activar el generador" – Leí.

"Vale, las placas esas son una especie de protuberancias que salen por la parte alta del generador ¿las ves?"

Eleve mi cabeza para ver una de ellas – "Veo una de ellas"

"Pues justo debajo debería haber una de las palancas"

"La encontré" – Dije mientras me acercaba a la mencionada palanca que estaba al lado de la pantalla.

"Bien, tira de ella" – Me indico Tam y al hacerlo la torre comenzó a producir unos extraños sonidos – "Lo único que tienes hacer es recorrer la plataforma que rodea el generador y activar las restantes palancas"

"Por fin algo sencillo" – Dije mientras iba recorriendo el lugar y activando las palancas, dando lugar a que el generador siguiese produciendo aquellos extraños sonidos – "Vale Tamara, las he activado todas"

"Bien regresa a la caja de control"

"Placas madres activadas, generador al cien por cien, desea activar el generador" – Leí – "Sí" – Dije mientras pulsaba el botón táctil.

Al instante todo el lugar comenzó a producir unos ruidos metálicos, a la vez que todo se movía, entonces pude ver como la una parte del generador, algo parecido a una bobina, comenzaba a dar vueltas a medida que cogía más y más velocidad dando lugar a una incandescente luz. Al instante cientos de franjas comenzaron de luz comenzaron a encenderse por todo el lugar.

"¡Funciona!" – Dijo Tam contenta – "Los niveles de energía se están restaurando, Naminé has impedido la fusión del reactor"

"Bien, por fin algo que sale como debía" – Dije mientras me alejaba del lugar.

"Espera" – Dijo ella haciendo que me detuviese en medio de la pasarela.

"¿Ocurre algo?" – Pregunté parándome en medio de la pasarela, de fondo podía escuchar a la máquina haciendo unos extraños sonidos.

"El generador, está funcionando por arriba de sus capacidades"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" – Le pregunté mientras me giraba para ver que dicho objeto seguía normal – "Yo lo veo bien" – Contesté mientras volvía a darle la espalda.

"¡Naminé sal de ahí ya! ¡Eso va a estallar!" – Me grito alarmada.

"¡Qué!"

Rápidamente me di la vuelta y lo único que me dio tiempo a hacer fue ver como el generador estallaba por la mitad y una incandescente luz me cegaba.

* * *

Mis ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente, todo estaba demasiado difuminado, pero podía ver una luz roja a lo lejos. Poco a poco fui recuperando la conciencia para darme cuenta de que me encontraba en el pasillo que rodeaba la sala del reactor, en el suelo y contra la pared. La explosión me había mandado despida contra dicho lugar, haciendo que atravesara la gruesa pantalla de cristal.

Me costaba respirar y sentía como si mi cuerpo no me perteneciera, algo pegajoso escurría sobre mis ojos y al llevarme la mano toqué un líquido espeso y caliente, sangre, esta había brotado de una herida, ahora seca, de mi frente para caer a choros sobre mi cara. Al verme mejor vi que estaba llena de cortes y moretones, así como alguna que otra pequeña quemadura.

Intenté levantarme, pero tuve que parar en el acto debido a un terrible dolor que se produjo en la parte baja de mi espalda, al llevarme la mano para saber qué era descubrí que tenía la blusa más rasgada y varios cortes de diferentes tamaños por toda la espalda. Consecuencia de impactar contra la pantalla.

Pero, aun así, con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban volví a levantarme, aunque al ponerme de pie sentía una punzada tan dolorosa en mi pierna que me hizo gritar con todo mi corazón, hasta tal punto que se me salieron las lágrimas, y llevarme las manos al muslo.

"¡Joder!" – Grité al visualizar lo que me estaba produciendo semejante dolor. Era un afilado trozo de metralla, una cuchilla que se me había incrustado en medio del muslo izquierdo – "¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! – Grite mientras intentaba tocarlo con mis temblorosas manos.

Sabía que no podía quitarme aquello porque la zona en la que estaba era delicada, si por casualidades había a travesado la arteria femoral sería cuestión de minutos que me desangrara. Pero el problema era que tampoco podía estar por estos lugares con un trozo de hierro clavado en pierna.

"No me queda otra, todavía me quedan algunas gazas" – Dije mientras las sacaba de la mochila, tenía que hacerlo rápido – "Vamos Nam, ya has pasado por esto una vez, puedes hacerlo otra vez" – Dije mientras intentaba agarrar la metralla, pero sólo con rozarlo ya sentía dolorosos pinchazos.

Estaba hiperventilando, trataba de calmarme, pero no podía, la primera vez ya había escapado con suerte, pero ahora era más grave – "Una… Dos… ¡Tres!" – Dije mientras agarraba firme la pieza y tiraba de ella con rapidez. La sensación del objeto saliendo de mi muslo fue horrible, pero mucho peor fue el dolor que vino después, como una cuchillada que se clavaba con profundidad en mi espina dorsal y se expandía por todo el cuerpo.

No pude evitar caer contra el suelo mientras me llevaba las manos a la pierna, las lágrimas brotaban sin control alguno, mezclándose con la sangre de mis ojos. Rápidamente pude sentir como mis manos se manchaban de sangre, que salía a gran velocidad, por lo que tuve que reaccionar y agarrar una de las gazas para envolverla alrededor de la herida y atarla bien pata hacer presión. Mientras que otra me la envolví un poco más por arriba de la profunda herida, haciendo mucha más presión para así reducir al máximo posible la circulación.

Una vez hecho el torniquete, me senté un momento en el suelo para recuperarme, entonces miré hacia el reactor para ver como este estaba hecho pedazos y ardía con fulgor al igual que el resto de la bóveda. Tenía que salir de aquí lo más rápido posible, antes de que el humo negro que se estaba acumulando me asfixiase.

"¡Naminé! ¡Por favor dime que estás ahí!" – Dijo Tamara a todo pulmón desesperada.

Cogí la radio como pude para llévamela a la boca – "Sí" – Dije.

"¡Dios mío! No sabes el alivio que me ha dado, llevaba una media hora sin contactar contigo… pen – pensé…"

"No lo digas" – La interrumpí.

"Vale… Me temó que la cosa no ha terminado aún, el generador que activaste nos ha dado algo más de tiempo, pero es necesario que vayas hasta la sala del generador secundario"

"¡Me ha explotado un puto generador en la cara, estoy hecha una mierda, tengo una herida que me atraviesa de un lado a otro la pierna!¡No puedo más!" – Exploté, ya estaba harta de todo esto, por más que luchará siempre había un nuevo obstáculo.

"Sé que es complicado…"

"¿Saber?" – Dije irónica – "A lo que a mí respecta tú no tienes ni puta idea de toda esta mierda aquí abajo, es muy fácil dar las ordenes, pero la que se lo tiene que comer todo soy yo"

"Tienes razón" – Dijo sería – "No tengo ni la menor idea, pero a lo que a mí respecta lloriquear y quejarse no va a salvarnos el culo"

"Qué sentido tiene seguir luchando, no sé de qué sirve todo si al final nada cambiara… yo seguiré siendo la misma sombra que siempre he sido pero esta vez huérfana y perdida en el tiempo"

"Piensa…"

"¡No! No quiero pensar en todas las cosas bonitas que me van a estar esperando cuando vuelva porque no va a hacer así, estoy harta de esa realidad que está esperándome a lo que a mí respecta prefiero morir"

"¿De verdad te vas a rendir ahora después de todo lo que has pasado? Sabes que hay gente que te quiere y se preocupa por ti, ellos están esperando tu regreso"

"¿Acaso piensas que la fuerza de voluntad que me ha llevado hasta aquí han sido ellos?... ¿Amigos? ¿Un novio?... Eso sería patético, lo que de verdad me ha hecho llegar hasta aquí fui yo, nadie más, sólo quería salir de este sitio para volver al lugar al que creía que podía ser feliz pero visto lo visto eso ya no es así… por lo que ¿Para qué seguir luchando por algo que se esfumo?"

"No lo sé, tú eres la que lo sabe" – Me dijo ella – "Pero no creo que tus padres quisiesen esto, ellos querían que fueses feliz independientemente de todo… si eso no es un motivo más que suficiente para continuar. A fin de cuentas, es a lo que aspiramos todos, a ser feliz" – Esta hizo una pausa – "Yo no puedo dártela, tú eres la que debes buscarla así que dime ¿Qué es mejor? ¿Rendirse o continuar?"

Estuve un momento quieto, dándole vuelta a lo que ella me había dicho y tenía razón, aunque no lo iba a admitir – "Está bien, por lo menos si muero que sea intentando salir de aquí" – Dije.

"Bien, eso era lo que esperaba oír" – Dijo ella – "A mitad de tu camino del generador se encuentra una antigua enfermería, puede que hay encuentres algo para tratar tu pierna"

"Vale, eso me da ánimos, pero todavía queda un pequeño detalle, los infectados siguen esperándome al otro lado de la puerta" – Y era cierta, entre el sonido de las llamas se podía percibir sus quejidos.

"Tranquila ya he pensado en eso, cerca de donde estás debe haber un conducto de ventilación, ve por ellos el camino será más rápido y seguro"

Una vez dicho eso hice un intento por levantarme, pero la pierna me lo impedía por lo que al final opté por usar el arco como punto de apoyo para comenzar a caminar hasta el conducto de ventilación. Al llegar a este me topé con un pequeño inconveniente y era que este estaba por arriba de mi cabeza, fácilmente podía alcanzarlo el problema sería subir.

Quité la rejilla y coloqué mis manos sobre el borde de este, el único apoyo que iba a tener era la pierna derecha así que tras colocarla contra la pared hice toda la fuerza que pude para elevar mi cuerpo y poco a poco, ir metiéndolo en el conducto. Ya dentro la visibilidad era bastante reducida por lo que tuve que emplear una de las flechas de fuego a modo de linterna, por lo que ya preparada comencé el recorrido.

El espacio era bastante angosto, apenas podía ir a gatas y lo único que conseguía ver era unos escasos centímetros entre la oscuridad que lo engullía todo, en un momento dado me topé con la pared, por lo que me vi obligada a torcer a la derecha para seguir adelante. La pierna me molestaba, pero era un dolor aguantable, aunque a veces tenía que parar debido a una punzada que producía el roce de la carne dentro de la herida. En un momento dado del camino comencé una pequeña luz que se colaba a través de una rejilla que había.

Al pasar por delante de esta no pude evitar tensarme ya que justamente podía ver el otro lado del pasillo y por desgracia a todos los infectados amontonados en la puerta, ahora eran muchos más. Estos miraban de un lado a otro con sus ojos inyectados en sangre frenéticos, buscándome. Contuve la respiración ya que estaba a escasos centímetros por arriba de sus cabezas, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes pero el problema era que dentro del conducto los sonidos de mis pasos reverberaban por lo que tenía que tener un cuidado extremos.

Poco a poco fui moviéndome, lo más lento posible pero no podía evitar detenerme ya que a cada paso que daba escuchaba los quejidos de estos, como si hubiesen captado el sonido por lo que tuve perder algo de tiempo en salir de ese tramo antes de volver a retomar una velocidad moderada de avance. Por lo menos ya escuchaba cada vez más a lo lejos sus horribles voces.

En un momento dado el conducto torció la derecha y luego a la izquierda antes de volver a ser recto de nuevo. Tuve que detenerme un momento – "Tam ¿Cómo voy?"

"Bien, a diez metros encontraras una bifurcación a la izquierda, la enfermería está en esa dirección"

"Vale, pero ¿Y el segundo generador?"

"Se encuentra en la dirección en la que vas, o sea ambos están en el mismo nivel, sólo tienes que seguir recto y estarás ahí. Puedes verlo como un golpe de suerte"

"No sé exactamente que decirte" – Le dije antes de seguir continuando.

Mientras me desplazaba sentí como la luz me daba de lleno en la cara y al mirar pude ver una rejilla que se encontraba justo debajo de mí, esta daba al pasillo por lo que me di cuenta de que ahora el conducto iba por en medio del lugar.

Escuché una serie de pasos veloces que hicieron que me quedara callada observando a ver qué pasaba, de la nada apareció uno de ellos el cual miraba agitado de un lado a otro con agitación, ¿seguirían rastreándome? Decidí quedarme quieta y esperar a que se fuera, ya que en la posición en la que estaba era un blanco fácil.

El infectado miró rastreó un par de veces más el lugar hasta que finalmente acabo desistiendo, esta era mi oportunidad de continuar. Aunque me quede paralizada ya que sentí una helada brisa que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, seguido de una extraña risa que se venía de lo más profundo del conducto; haciendo que se me pusiese la piel de gallina.

De repente sentí como una a toda velocidad la rejilla para agarrarme de la camisa y tirar de mí, aquello hizo que mis brazos cedieran y mi cuerpo se golpeara contra el suelo, podía escuchar un pitido ensordecedor, consecuencia del fuerte golpe que se dio el lado derecho de mí cabeza.

El infectado estaba enganchado al conducto, este gritaba de forma colérica mientras tiraba de mí con la intención de sacarme, por lo que rápidamente racioné y volví a ponerme a gatas mientras forcejeaba para liberarme de su agarre. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido, ya que era cuestión de tiempo que los demás lo escuchasen.

Agarré con una de mis manos su muñeca e hice toda la fuerza posible para poder mantenerlo quieto y con mi otra mano saqué el piolet y sin aguarda un minuto más se lo enteré en el antebrazo. La criatura chilló de dolor. Pero no me detuve ahí, ya que justamente se lo había clavado donde quería, en medio del cúbito y el radio, por lo que rápidamente hice palanca para partirle ambos huesos.

Esto hizo que el infectado se soltase, cayendo en el suelo donde convulsionaba de dolor.

Sin perder más tiempo e ignorando el punzante dolor de la pierna, comencé a desplazarme lo más rápido que pude ya que podía escuchar como los gritos de dolor de aquel monstruo atraía al resto de sus compañeros. En cuestión de segundos había llegado al cruce el cual tome velozmente.

Me desplace hasta que finalmente el conducto desembocaba en un respiradero que llevaba directo a la enfermería. Pateé un par de veces la rejilla para tirarla y finalmente me dejé caer, pasando así del conducto a la habitación. El problema fue que como caí de pie el impacto con el suelo produjo una dolorosa punzada en la herida que me hizo caer al suelo, tuve que taparme la boca para evitar gritar del dolor.

Cuando el dolor se pasó y me pude volver a poner en pie tuve que adaptarme a la escasa luz que había en el lugar, ya que no podía emplear una de las flechas como linterna debido a que las dos puertas de entrada tenían unos pequeños cristales que dejaban pasar luz y las criaturas se encontraban al otro lado del lugar. Podía oírlas claramente.

Observe que la sala era rectangular y no muy grande, pero lo suficientemente espaciosa como para albergar seis camillas y mobiliario con instrumental médico.

"Tam ya estoy aquí" – Le dije.

"Genial, ahora debes encontrar lo que sea que te permita desinfectar la herida y poder vendarla"

Después de que ella me dijese eso comencé a registrar la habitación en busca de lo que fuese que me sirviera para curar la herida, indagando conseguí encontrar vendas y un desinfectante, además de una pistola de grapas. Esperaba no tener que recurrir a ellas.

Una vez que ya tenía todo el material necesario, tomé asiento en la última camilla de fondo, no paraba de sentir un horrible hormigueo en la pierna, era como si poco a poco esta se mes fuese durmiendo. Lo cual era una señal de que debía actuar cuanto antes ya que tenía que volver a permitir la circulación de esta.

Me quite la venda que cubría la herida sólo para ver que todo era peor de lo que me imaginaba, ya que la esta era más profunda de lo que me imaginaban por lo que inevitablemente tendría que suturarla. Respirando profundamente mientras miraba hacia arriba para verter una buena cantidad de líquido desinfectante sobre esta, dando lugar a un terrible ardor que tuve que aguantar apretando con todas mis fuerzas los dientes. Podía escuchar el sonido de la espuma que se creaba, señal de la terrible infección que había en la pierna.

Una vez limpiada la herida cogí la pistola de grapas, la impresioné sólo para ver que no había suficientes grapas como para cerrar la brecha, pero si las suficientes como para hacer un apaño.

Llenándome de valor posicioné la pistola sobre la herida – **"Vamos Nam, tú puedes" – **Pensé – **"Será más rápido de lo que parece"** – Sin perder más el tiempo apreté el gatillo. De nuevo estuvo ahí esa terrible sensación del cuchillo que se clavaba en la columna, pero esta vez era como si lo moviesen por esta. Mordí mi antebrazo con todas mis fuerzas para evitar gritar, las lágrimas ya se estaban escurriendo, pero todavía faltaban unas cuantas más.

Para cuando acabe con aquella tortura, tenía el corazón latiendo a tope, me costaba respirar, estaba mareada y empapada de un sudor frio; además ya no sentía la zona en cuestión, era como si por arte de magia hubiesen eliminado el dolor. Me incorporé para esta vez desatar el torniquete, pude ver como la sangre escurría de entre entré los agujeros que no ha habían sido grapados, estuve así durante un par de minutos, lo necesario para no perder la pierna.

Una vez que ya estaba mejor moví una de las camillas hasta colocarla debajo del respiradero y con algunos muebles de la habitación hice una pequeña torre que me permitió volver a meterme en el conducto.

* * *

Otra vez volvía a arrastrarme por aquel conducto de ventilación, pero esta vez había algo distinto era una especie de hedor nauseabundo que impregnaba el ambiente, además este a medida que avanzaba se hacía cada vez más y más cargado. Pocos metros después había llegado al cruce que daba hacia la otra sala de generadores.

En un momento dado sentí como tocaba un líquido viscoso y espeso, que hizo que me detuviera un momento a inspeccionar el lugar.

"¿Qué es esto?" – Dije mientras acercaba mi mano para ver de qué se trataba. Era negro y pegajoso, además olía a rayos. Tras limpiarlo en mi pantalón, me fije ene que aquel líquido no estaba ahí por azar, eran una serie de manchas que creaban una línea que cruzaba de un lado a otro el conducto.

Instantáneamente mi cabeza giro hacia la derecha, a la oscuridad, debido a que unos bruscos golpes me avisaban de que algo se acercaba hasta donde estaba y era gran velocidad.

"**No puede ser, no puede ser joder" – **Repetí más de una vez sin creerme lo que me estaba pasando – "¡Joder!" – Grite furiosa mientras giraba a la izquierda comenzaba a desplazarme lo más rápido que podía. El grito que escuche desde las profundidades me confirmaba mis creencias.

Iba lo más rápido posible, de nuevo la criatura me pisaba los talones – "Estas mierdas nunca me dan un puto respiro" – Dije mientras corría, hasta que de repente el camino finalizaba – "¡Qué! No puede ser" – Dije mientras palpaba a oscuras todo el sitio. Había llegado a un punto muerto – "¡No, no, no! Todo menos esto por favor" – El ruido era cada vez más cercano.

De repente toqué algo que me sobresalto – "Qué demonios pinta aquí una escalera" – Dije, por lo visto el conducto ascendía. No me quedo otra que ver esto como un golpe de suerte así que en cuestión de segundos comencé a subir por la escalera.

Subía y subía sin pararme ni un solo momento, el dolor de la pierna había vuelto, pero no le hacía caso lo único que quería era salir de ahí cuanto antes. Lo peor era que hacía un rato que había dejado de escuchar a la criatura acercarse.

De repente sentí como una helada mano se enroscaba alrededor de mi tobillo ejerciendo una gran presión, para luego tirar con brusquedad de mí, aquello me hizo perder el equilibrio y si no hubiese porque me sujeté a la escalera con todas mis fuerzas, hubiera caído al vació. El problema fue que la criatura atrapó la pierna mala por lo que, al tirar de esta, produjo que la herida se tensara, provocando un dolor que me hizo apretar los dientes hasta más no poder. Esta comenzó a tirar una y otra vez.

Aguantándome las ganas de gritar con la otra pierna le di una patada, pude sentir a la perfección como toda la suela de mi botín se hundía en la cara de la criatura, que emitió un leve quejido y acto seguido me liberó. Había conseguido algo más de tiempo.

Como si fuese un rayo subí lo poco que me quedaba para dar a otra sección del conducto igual a la anterior, la cual comencé a recorrer sin rumbo alguno.

El no saber a dónde iba me agobia, así como el hecho de no saber dónde estaba el infectado, ya que de nuevo todo volvía a estar en aquel horrible silencio sepulcral, así como el hecho de estar inmersa en aquella profunda oscuridad. De repente sentí como el conducto tembló de forma inestable, para volver a la normalidad, pero en nada de tiempo escuché como este se partía a la mitad y yo salía disparada del lugar. Podía sentir como flotaba, mi cuerpo se dio la vuelta en el aire dejándome a la vista una cúpula.

Rápidamente caí contra el suelo, mi espalda impacto fuertemente contra una rejilla de metal, mi visión se distorsiono por unos momentos y al toser debido a que me quedé sin aire escupí algo de sangre. Sentí como un hormigueo me carcomía todo el cuerpo. No podía moverme. Estaba desorientada, casi ida.

Podía escuchar a lo lejos cientos de ruidos guturales, pero todo estaba tan disperso que no sabía de donde provenían, poco a poco mi visión se fue estabilizando y pude reconocer donde estaba, era la misa sala que la anterior, podía ver el generador. A medida que audición se regulada comprendí que aquellos ruidos eran en realidad los gritos de los infectados, y eran bastantes.

Necesitaba esconderme cuanto antes, ahora más que nunca era una presa fácil.

Pude percibir un penetrante y desagradable olor que lo impregnaba todo, al dar una rápida mirada pude ver que la sala estaba inundada hasta la altura de la plataforma y que lo que producía ese olor, era miles de cadáveres de animales en plena descomposición. Había caído en un nido de esas criaturas.

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban rodé sobre mi cuerpo para dejarme caer en el agua y hundirme en esta.

El lugar volvió a temblar violentamente y de repente todas las luces se encendieron, pude ver desde las profundidades a los infectados corriendo de un lado a otro del lugar, buscando al responsable de aquel ruido. Estaban más frenéticos que nunca.

Aguante un quejido, mi cuerpo comenzaba a demandar oxígeno, pero yo tenía que esperar, aún era peligroso subir. En un momento dado las luces se volvieron a ir, pero aun así estos seguían ahí, aunque de repente algo inusual pasó, estos se quedaron todos inmóviles, estáticos, acto seguido estos comenzaron a salir uno detrás de otros hasta finalmente dejar la habitación vacía.

Rápidamente emergí para llenar mis pulmones de aire, seguido a esto dirigí mi vista así donde los infectados se habían ido sin creérmelo – "Será un golpe de suerte" – Dije antes de volver a subir a la pasarela. Una vez ahí, hice una pausa solo para ver como el agua de tintes rojos escurría por mi cuerpo – "Tam ya estoy aquí" - Dije mientras me acercaba a la máquina para llevar a cabo el mismo procedimiento.

"De acuerdo, crucemos los dedos porque este no exploté" – Dijo

Después de no más de cinco minutos el generador volvía a estar operativo y esta vez no parecía tener intenciones de estallar.

"¡Sí!" – Grito Tam – "Todo está funcionando como debe, los niveles son estables, todo regresa a la normalidad"

Y como decía la expresión, y se hizo la luz.

Desvié la vista debido al momentáneo dolor - "Por fin algo sale bien" – Dije mientras inspiraba profundamente y sonreía.

"Un momento" – Dijo esta

"¿Qué ocurre ahora?"

"Ahora que todos los sistemas vuelven a estar operativos…. Dios, esto no puede ser verdad"

"Tamara dime que ocurre, mes estás preocupando"

"Verás, no sé cómo explicarlo… estoy flipando, pero los sistemas han detectado a todo y cada uno de los infectados, por lo visto todo estos portan algún sistema de identificación que está conectado a las bases de datos"

"Aja, ¿Y?"

"Nams, toda esta gente trabajaba en el proyecto Génesis"

Cuando dijo aquello me quede sin palabras ¿Cómo era eso posible? – "Imposible" – Dije.

"Tengo las fichas de todos y cada uno de ellos delante de mí… aquí hay personas que yo conocía"

"Pero ¿Cómo?"

"No lo sé Nams, esto no me da buena espina"

De repente la conexión se interrumpió, lo único que se escuchaban eran cientos de ruidos, de repente la conexión volvió y se podía escuchar un montón de ruidos y entre ellos los gritos de los infectados"

"¿Tam qué ocurre?"

"¡Naminé están intentando entrar!" – Grito esta, forcejeando para que no pasaran.

De repente la conexión se volvió a ir, solamente se escuchaban ruidos.

"¡Tamara! ¡Tamara! ¡Contesta!" – Dije desesperada.

La señal volvió para dar paso a aquella misteriosa voz – "El tiempo apremia… corre" – Dijo con cierta diversión.

* * *

Salí del lugar lo más rápido que podía, armándome con el arco y una flecha explosiva, era hora de comenzar a luchar y dejar de huir. Pero nada más salir de la sala me quedé quieta, el pasillo estaba completamente despejado, los infectados se habían esfumado.

Comencé a caminar lentamente, apuntando de un lado a otro dado que aquello no me gustaba nada, pero por más que mirase de un lado a otro no había rastro de ninguno. Me desplacé hasta que finalmente acabé llegando a unos ascensores los cual llamé al instante – **"Vamos date prisa" –** Pensaba mientras esperaba a que el ascensor llegase.

Una vez que las puertas se abrieron me desplace hasta el panel y para mi suerte los botones tenían al lado el nombre de la sala a la que llevaban – "Sala de control" – Leí mientras pulsaba el botón y las puertas se cerraban. Por fin había comenzado el ascenso.

"**Aguanta Tam, voy para allá" – **Pensé mientras veía el panel que decía porque planta iba.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, lo primero que hice fue apuntar una flecha hacia el exterior, pero para mi sorpresa de nuevo no había rastro de nadie por lo que rápidamente comencé a correr a través de aquel inmenso pasillo, guiándome por las señales, ya estaba casi ahí. A pesar de estar completamente sola, las voces de los infectados vagaban de un extremo a otro poniéndome cada vez más tensa.

En un momento dado cruce a la derecha y me detuve, justo delante de mí tenía la sala de control, esta estaba completamente despejada, las dos puertas que daban a esta estaban a medio abrir y habían manchas de sangre impregnándolo todo. Me acerqué muy lentamente hasta estar delante de la entrada, la abertura era lo suficientemente grande como para pasar de lado. La sala era circular y justo en medio había una tarima en la que se encontraban los ordenadores.

El interior no se diferenciaba mucho del exterior, pero la sala estaba cargada de una sensación tan negativa que me costaba respirara. Grandes manchas de sangre que llenaban en su mayoría el suelo y en parte las paredes, pero en especial había un rastro de manchas que rodeaban la tarima el cual comencé a seguir, no podía ver nada de lo que había al otro lado ya que la barrera ordenadores me lo impendía. Dichas manchas me llevaron hasta la entrada de la tarima y justo al mirar pude ver rápidamente a un cuerpo en el suelo.

No sé por qué, pero mi respuesta en ese momento fue agacharme y pegarme contra la barrera, mi corazón comenzó a ir a mil por hora y estaba hiperventilando, a mi mente llegaron un montón de pensamientos de que la figura que yacía ahí era mi amiga y más agitada me puse cuando pensé que sí de verdad era ella la que estaba ahí no sabría qué hacer. Llenándome de valor me incorporé y miré al origen de mis temores.

El cuerpo que yacía de espaldas al suelo alrededor de un inmenso charco de sangre era el de un infectado, me acerqué muy lentamente a este y lo empujé con el pie para darle la vuelta; este tenía un agujero de bala en medio del pecho y otro en la frente, por lo visto había sido duro de matar.

Miré de un lado a otro de la sala sólo para comprobar que no había nadie, aquello me dio cierta esperanza, a lo mejor Tamara seguía con vida después de todo – **"O a lo mejor ahora es uno más de ellos" – **Aquel pensamiento surcó por mi mente dejando una estela de incertidumbre. Rápidamente lo deseché, necesitaba mantener la esperanza.

De repente escuché uno ruidos de la radio – "¡Naminé estás ahí!" – Dijo esta alterada.

"¡Sí, sí, estoy aquí!" – Respondí rápido. Pude sentir como el alivio invadía mi cuerpo.

"¿Dónde? ¿Sigues en la sala del generador?"

"No, estoy en la sala de control"

"Tienes que salir de ahí cuanto antes, todos los infectados del lugar nos están buscando, conseguí darles esquinazo, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo"

"Vale, pero dónde estás"

"Tome uno de los ascensores a la sala del reactor, he conseguido un pasadizo que nos llevara directo a la cámara del cristal, sólo tienes que salir y lo encontrarás a tu derecha"

"Entendido, no vemos"

"De acuerdo, pero por favor cuídate, por alguna extraña razón las criaturas se han vuelto mucho más perspicaces"

Una vez que ella colgó me di la vuelta para salir del lugar, me encontré de frente con unos profundos ojos rojos que me miraban fijamente. El infectado se encontraba arriba de los ordenadores, mirándome fijamente, podía ver la sangre coagulada escurriendo por su boca; sentí como me quedé sin respiración, pero por muy asustada que estuviese mantuve mi vista fija en él.

En un momento dado este vio mis intenciones de escapar y rápidamente se intentó abalanzar sobre mí, pero yo fui más rápida y me agaché para que este pasara por encima de mí y corrí hasta la barrera de ordenados por la que había saltado para de forma ágil yo también saltarla y rápidamente correr a la salida.

Aunque no pude dar muchos pasos, ya que sentí como la criatura se me abalanzaba por detrás haciéndome caer de boca al suelo. Pude sentir su respiración sobre mi nuca. Rápidamente lo golpeé con mi codo para quitármelo de encima y levantarme cuanto antes, pero este fue más rápido y nada más incorporarme me asestó un golpe que me hizo chocar contra la pared. Pero la cosa no acabó ahí, ya que el infectado me agarró por los pelos y golpeó repetidas veces mi cabeza contra la pared.

Para cuando me soltó quedé de espaldas contra la pared, con un ensordecedor pitido y mareada, aun así, pude ver como la criatura volvió a arremeter contra mí, esta vez me agarró por los hombros e intentó morderme, pero yo fui más rápida y pegué mi brazo contra su garganta para evitar que me mordiese. Y así comenzamos a forcejear.

Yo no se lo iba a permitir por lo de forma ágil cogí la pistola y se la metí en la boca para apretar el gatillo. Tuve que cerrar los ojos debido a la sangre que me salpicó. Una vez que estaba a salvo, tuve llevarme la mano a la cabeza ya que tenía un horrible dolor, así como cierto escozor en mi ojo derecho. No tenía tiempo para pensar en eso por lo que salí del lugar hacia los ascensores.

Corrí hasta más no poder por aquel pasillo encontrándome a mi paso con algún que otro cadáver de infectado, hasta que finalmente llegué a los ascensores, eran dos y uno de estos tenía la superficie cubierta de sangrientas huellas de manos humanas. Me acerqué hasta estos y apreté el botón, nada más hacerlo una de las puertas se abrió.

Entré en el ascensor y pulsé el botón que me llevaba directa hacia la sala del reactor, rápidamente el ascensor comenzó a descender a gran velocidad.

"Tam ya voy en camino" – Le comuniqué.

"¡Genial!" – Dijo esta – "Yo ya estoy en la cámara del cristal, iré preparando todo, cuando llegues a la sala veras un agujero en el suelo y cable, déjate llevar y llegaras directa a donde estoy yo"

"De acuerdo" – Conteste antes de que la señal se perdiera.

Una vez que la cabina se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron lo primero que me encontré fueron unas inmensas compuertas que ponían peligro, respiré profundamente, deseando que aquella recombinación funcionase.

Caminé hasta estar delante de las puertas y en cuestión de segundos esta se abrió dándome paso a otro pasillo que recorrí hasta tomarme con otra compuerta igual que la anterior que al abrirse dejo a la vista a una sala idéntica a la de los ordenadores, con la diferencia que el reactor era mucho más grande y en medio tenía una esfera de cristal con un punto blanco en medio.

Me adentré en el lugar y caminé hasta toparme con una abertura en el suelo de la cual colgaba un cable – "Debe ser esta" – Dije – "Otra vez a meterse en otro conducto" – Pero cuando estaba a punto de agarrarme escuché una serie de ruidos susurros a través de las paredes – **"Están cerca" – **Pensé mientras me agarraba al conducto y comenzaba a descender.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la oscuridad fue sustituida por luz, había dado a un inmenso pasillo cuya construcción a base de acero pulido se asemejaba a la ciudad.

Una vez que toqué el suelo miré de un lado a otro, estaba completamente sola y no sabía a donde ir, pero de repente escuché un ruido bastante fuerte a lo lejos – "Ahí debe estar Tam" – Dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde provenía el ruido. Aunque tuve que para un momento - "¿Esos son pasos?" – Dije y al darme la vuelta ya era demasiado tarde.

El ruido había camuflado los pasos del infectado que corría a toda velocidad contra mí, estaba tan cerca que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar ya que en cuestión de segundos se había abalanzado contra mí. Ambos caímos al suelo, yo de espaldas y este encima de mí, y más rápido fue cuando hundió sus dientes en mi hombro izquierdo.

Grité todo lo que pude mientras pataleaba en un intento de liberarme, podía sentir a la perfección como este se incrustaba en mi carne, el dolor era insoportable, pero se intensificó cuando este todavía mordiéndome comenzó a zarandear. Intentaba empujarlo, pero mis esfuerzos eran inútiles la criatura solo mordía más fuerte.

Saqué la pistola para intentar dispárale, pero no pude hacer nada ya que en el momento que iba a hacerlo este golpeo mi mano haciendo que disparara a otro lado. Ya no sabía qué hacer, pero este no iba a hacer mi fin, por lo que sin pensármelo dos veces mordí con todas mis fuerzas el cuello de la criatura hasta tal punto de sentir como mi boca se llenaba de aquella repugnante sangre.

Aquello hizo que el engendro a dolorido se separase de mí, mi sangre se escurría por su boca y aprovechando el momento lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas con la culata de la pistola, haciendo que cayera un lado. Y sin perder el tiempo me puse encima de este y furiosa hundí mis pulgares en sus ojos, la criatura comenzó a retorcerse debajo de mí, gritaba de dolor hasta más no poder, pero yo lo único que hice fue hacer más presión mientras mis dedos se hundían en su cara cubierta de sangre fresca hasta que finalmente dejo de moverse.

Después de aquello, todo volvió a quedarse en completo silencio el cual fue roto por mi llanto desconsolado, las lágrimas corrían con toda libertad, tanto luchar para que todo acabara así. Llevé una de mis temblorosas manos hasta la herida, podía sentir como la sangre emanaba de esta pero no pude llegar a tocarla, ya que de repente esta comenzó a arder como el mismísimo infierno, todo comenzó a darme vueltas, el lugar se tiño de tono gris, las cosas temblaban y podía escuchar ecos de risas por todas partes. Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza, esta me dolía como nunca antes, mi cuerpo ardía. Ya no sabía distinguir la realidad.

Acabe llegando a un punto de colapso que hizo me hizo caer al suelo boca arriba, a través de mis ojos podía ver como las paredes de sala se iban desmoronando para ser sustituida por una especie de mezcla entre oxido y sangre.

Pude escuchar unos pasos que se acercaba hasta mí muy lentamente, pero desde mi posición no sabía que era, de repente ante mis ojos apareció la sombra de una figura humana, la misma que había visto por fuera de la instalación. Esta me observaba con cierta gracia para poco a poco acercarse hasta mí y a media que lo hacía todo se volvía completamente negro.

"¿Qué eres?" – Susurré.

Pero no obtuve respuesta.

Todo se volvió completamente. Era como si hubiese desaparecido.

"Yo…" – Dijo aquella voz – "Yo soy salvación"

* * *

De repente todo volvió a la normalidad, delante de mí estaba Tamara la cual me zarandeaba.

"Tam" – Dije.

Esta rápidamente me abrazo – "Pensé que te había perdido" – Me dijo.

Una vez que nos separamos esta me miro – "Naminé tu ojo" – Dijo mientras me señalaba el ojo derecho.

"¿Qué ocurre?" – Dije mientras me sentaba y entonces esta sacó un pequeño espejo y me enseñó lo que pasaba, tenía una hemorragia ocular que me cubría gran parte del ojo, así que eso era lo que provocó el escozor de antes.

Sin saber porque volví a llorar y esta me miro preocupada.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Me han mordido" – Dije mientras agachaba la cabeza para no mirarla a los ojos – "Por favor vete" – Le dije con la voz rota – "No sé cuánto tiempo me queda y no quiero hacerte daño"

Esta se quedó un momento en silencio para después levantarse para hacer algo que no me esperaba, tomarme por el antebrazo y levantarme – "Me importa una mierda, o nos vamos las dos o ninguna" – Sentenció.

Yo la miré sin creerme lo que me decía, pero la sonrisa que me daba esta, me transmitía seguridad.

De repente todas las luces se fueron y las de emergencia se encendieron.

"¿Qué coño pasa ahora?" – Dijo Tam mirando de un lado a otro.

A lo lejos comenzamos a oír unos ruidos y al darnos la vuelta, cientos de sombras de personas corriendo a toda velocidad se proyectaban en las paredes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces ambas comenzamos a caminar todo lo rápido que podíamos, siendo perseguidas por la horda que nos pisaba los talones hasta que finalmente conseguimos llegar a la cámara del cristal.

Una vez que la compuerta había sido sellada y habíamos dejados a los infectados a lo otro lado me permití el lujo de observar el lugar para quedarme embobada con lo que tenía ante mis ojos, el cristal era hermoso. Una esfera de la que emanaba energía y en cuyo interior era como ver una tormenta de proporciones épicas encarcelada.

"Fascinante ¿Verdad?" -Me dijo Tam mientras se acercaba hasta el panel de control

"Sí" – Le dije mientras me posicionaba a su lado.

"Pues eso es nuestro billete de salida"

"¿Y cómo lo haremos?"

"Génesis todavía es inestable recuerda, al cortar la energía que lo mantienen bajo control haré que este colapse creando una supernova lo suficientemente potente que no teletransportará, sólo recuerda que hay que ser rápidas y saltar cuando veamos el primer pulso de energía. ¿Estás preparada?"

"Sí"

"De acuerdo" – Dijo esta mientras pulsaba unas cuantas teclas más. Una vez hecho aquello nos colocamos en uno de los laterales del cristal.

Ambas nos miramos un momento para asentir a la vez, la hora de la verdad había llegado.

"¡Virgil ahora!" – Grito Tam.

De repente dos rayos violetas, procedentes del techo y el suelo de la cámara, golpearon violetamente el cristal, haciendo que este liberara una onda de energía que nos tiró al suelo. Rápidamente nos incorporamos para ver como el cristal comenzaba a colapsar velozmente, lanzado rayos que golpeaban contra todo el lugar desmoronándolo, en un momento dado dicho ataque ceso con una nueva onda de energía que volvió a sacudirlo todo.

Seguido a esto, vimos como la tormenta del interior del cristal comenzaba a brillar con intensidad para seguido a esto empezar la esfera a volverse más y más pequeña hasta que finalmente todo quedó reducido a un ínfimo punto de luz. En aquel momento sentí como Tam agarraba mi mano, la hora de la verdad había llegado.

De repente se escuchó un agudo ruido que rompió en cuestión de segundos la barrera del sonido, para seguido a esto aquel pequeño punto se comenzó a convertir en otro más grande que liberaba energía.

"¡Ahora!" – Grito Tam y rápidamente comenzamos a correr hacia la esfera que cada vez se hacía más y más grande, pude percatarme que desde el interior de este otra de un color azul más potente comenzaba a emerger, era el segundo pulso.

La primera esfera creció y creció hasta que rápidamente paró su expansión, pero antes de que esta comenzara a consumirse Tam y yo conseguimos saltar de la plataforma y caer en el interior de esta, antes de que finalmente esta se consumiera por completo y liberase todo el poder destructivo.

* * *

En el jardín central del castillo Disney apareció una pequeña esfera de energía azul de la cual salió una chica de pelo castaño que desorientada miró de un lado a otro del lugar sin saber dónde se encontraba, esta observó que dicho lugar presentaba una arquitectura bastante antigua.

"¿Dónde demonios he acabado?" – Dijo algo asustada.

"¿La puedo ayudar señorita?" – Dijo una voz carrasposa detrás de ella.

Tamara al darse la vuelta tuvo que bajar la vista para encontrarse con un animal bípedo que la miraba cordialmente, era un pato, el cual estaba vestido como un humano y llevaba lo que parecía una barita mágica. La joven tuvo que tallarse los ojos al no creerse lo que sus ojos veían.

"¿Me has hablado?" – Dijo más bien para sí misma, incrédula.

"Sí" – Le respondió el animal y a esta se le abrieron más los ojos de par en par – "¿Le pregunté si la podía ayu…?"

Pero el animal no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que esta gritó como no lo había hecho en milenios del terror.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"¡Aléjate de mí maldita mierda!" – Grito esta hasta más no poder para seguido a esto asestarle una patada al animal que lo lanzó al otro lado del lugar – "Dios a dónde habré venido a parar" – Dijo esta desconcertada.

"¡Se puede saber que le has hecho a Donald!" – Dijo esta vez un chico.

Al darse la vuelta se topó de frente con un chico de pelos castaños puntiagudos de extraños ropajes junto con un perro también bípedo y que estaba vestido.

"¿Quién eres?" – Dijo mientras hacía aparecer de la nada una especie de llave gigante de juguete y el perro un escudo con el símbolo de un ratón.

Tamara creía que sus neuronas estaban haciendo cortocircuito.

"No lo repetiré dos veces" – Dijo el joven mientras intentaba dar un paso perro rápidamente Tamara sacó la pistola para apuntarlos.

"Está armada" – Dijo el perro.

"Tranquilo Goofy seguro que es un farol, ni siquiera está cargada"

Al oír eso Tamara apunto hacia el suelo, cerca de los pies del joven para disparar. El sonido se escuchó por todas partes.

"¡Dios que está armada!" – Dijeron estos a la vez mientras daban un paso atrás y hacían desaparecer sus armas para poner las manos por encima de la cabeza.

"Lo estoy y como deis un paso más os juro que la próxima ira a vosotros"

"¡Sora qué está pasando!" – Entonces apareció una chica de cabellos azules que se quedó observando la escena.

"Aqua, esta loca le dio una patada a Donald y cuando le preguntamos quién era nos apuntó con la pistola" – Dijo el moreno, a Tamara le dio un tic en el ojo, como detestaba que la llamaran loca.

"¿Yo?" – Dijo indignada – "Vosotros fuisteis los primeros en desenfundar"

La chica se observó detenidamente a todo y en especial a Tamara.

"¡Esperad!" – Dijo esta – "Tú" – Señaló a la joven – "Eras la chica que estaba junto a Naminé"

Al decir eso Tamara bajó la pistola y se quedó observando a los presentes – "¿Sora? ¿Aqua?" – Dijo, esos nombres le sonaban y entonces cayó en la cuenta – "¡Vosotros sois los amigos de Naminé!"

"¡Sí!" – Dijeron los tres a la vez.

"Entonces eso significa que no estamos muertas, que conseguimos salir de Aldebarán… El plan funcionó" – Dijo sin poder creérselo – "¡Naminé has oído eso! ¡Lo conseguimos!" – Dijo alegre para darse la vuelta, pero mirar de un lado a otro no vio rastro alguno de la rubia.

Esta volvió a mirar a los presenté, los cuales a través de sus ojos esperaban a que esta respondiera a cerca del paradero de la rubia, pero Tamara negó con la cabeza. No sabía el paradero exacto de Naminé, ni siquiera si de verdad había conseguido salir de la ciudad.

Sin darse cuenta una tormenta había aparecido de la nada para así derramar su poder sobre todo el lugar.

Por otro lado, en una Tierra de Partida asediada por la tormenta, Ventus se encontraba terminando de preparase en su habitación había recibido el mensaje de que tenían que reunirse todos cuanto antes en el castillo Disney, debido a que Aqua y Sora habían encontrado a una persona y era necesario que todos se reunirán cuanto antes.

El rubio se acercó hasta su escrito para buscar una cosa cuando pudo percibir que detrás de él había alguien por lo que mantuvo la calma, hizo como si siguiese buscando, para rápidamente darse la vuelta invocando su espalda. Al hacerlo se topó con algo que lo desconcierto era una mujer de luz azul que lo miraba con cierta ternura.

Este se quedó inmovilizado, no sabía cómo responder, aquel ser parecía bastante poderoso, pero por el contrario no le transmitía peligro sino todo lo contrario.

Esta se acercó hasta estar a escasos centímetros del chico el cual por la inercia cerró los ojos y en el silencio y la oscuridad pudo sentir como ella depositaba un suave beso en su frente. De repente de entre la oscuridad emergió un rayo de luz del que emanaron cientos de imágenes, imágenes de una vida pasada recuerdos que parecían mentira pero que poco a poco iban cobrando sentido hasta ser tan reales como el resto, la estela trajo consigo la imagen de varias personas en especiales, su verdadera familia. Ventus pudo sentir como un hilo de sangre escurría por su nariz.

Al abrir sus ojos la mujer había desaparecido, pero pudo ver en el suelo una foto, al recogerla para observarla mejor se dio cuenta de que en ella aparecía él junto a otras personas. Anne, Gerard, Olette, Jack, Drake, James y Tamara. Todos ellos sonrientes y felices.

Su pulso temblaba, agachó la cabeza para así comenzar a romper en llanto mientras se tapaba los ojos con la mano en un intento desesperado de frenar la marea de lágrimas.

Por otra parte, en Villa Crepúsculo, Olette se encontraba en la entrada del lugar de siempre observando la lluvia caer, se suponía que había quedado con los demás, pero por lo visto estos habían decidido pasar. Quería irse a casa, estaba congelada pero no podría hasta que la lluvia amainara por lo que resignado suspiro para darse la vuelta, pero al hacerlo se topó con un ente de luz, una mujer.

Quiso gritar, pero no pudo, se había quedado sin habla, quiso huir, pero estaba inmóvil la mujer se acercó a ella y está asustada cerro los ojos, pero lo único que sintió fue una cálida caricia en su mejilla derecha. Al abrir los ojos la mujer había desaparecido, pero el lugar en el que se encontraba comenzó a deshacerse para dar lugar a una luz blanca. La realidad había desaparecido.

De repente la luz fue sustituida por miles de momentos que pasaban a gran velocidad, todos ellos iban cobrando sentido, se volvía verdad, esta no pudo evitar sonreír al ver los recuerdos de su verdadera vida. Todo y cada uno de ellos iban hilvanándose, encajando perfectamente, hasta que llegó al final, en la imagen estaban ella y Ven en una gran sala, está en el suelo alrededor de un gran charco de sangre y Ventus llorando mientras la abrazaba. Pudo sentir un escozor por toda su espalda.

Después de aquello la luz volvió a hacer acto de presencia, segándola, para cuando desapareció estaba de nuevo en el lugar de siempre. Un hilo de sangre escurría por su nariz. La joven se llevó una de sus manos a la boca para controlar el llanto que había roto el silencio, mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro. Tuvo que sentarse en una esquina de la sala ya que no se sentía con fuerza como para estar de pie y así poder llorar en paz.

Por último, cierto joven de pelos negros se encontraba en su habitación, observando a través de la ventana la violenta lluvia que lo sacudía todo, este suspiro frustrado mientras se daba la vuelta, se sentía sólo, siempre lo estuvo y nunca le importo; pero después de conocerla la cosa cambio. Este siguió mirando a través de su ventana la profunda oscuridad de la noche en la que estaba sumido todo y por una vez en su vida la oscuridad le pareció detestable.

De la oscuridad del bosque apareció una incandescente explosión de energía en forma de esfera de color blanco que lo bañaba todo, intrigado este se teletransporte al exterior, a la linde del bosque, la luz ya había desaparecido pero la energía del lugar todavía se podía percibir. Estaba dudoso de si de verdad adentrarse a explorar, una parte le decía que sí, pero otra que no.

Pudo escuchar un ruido, algo se aproximaba hacia donde estaba él por lo que rápidamente materializo su arma, estaba preparado para atacar a aquella sombra que se aproximaba hasta él. Para cuando finalmente esta emergió este tuvo que frenar su ataque, estaba en shock al ver quien estaba delante de él, no podía ser verdad.

Ella había vuelto, pero el recuerdo que tenía de ella no se asemejaba a la imagen que estaba delante de él, las heridas, la sangre y la suciedad cubrían su cuerpo, sus ojos ya no transmitían los sentimientos que este recordaba, ahora estaban vacíos. Definitivamente ella había cambiado.

De repente la chica se tambaleo y acabo perdiendo el conocimiento, y si él no hubiese sido más rápido esta se habría desplomado contra el suelo. No se podía creer que ella estuviese de vuelta, toco su rostro con la intención de comprobar si era un sueño, pero no era así; ella estaba ahí, de nuevo. Pero en vez de sentirse alegre, sintió incertidumbre.

* * *

**Bueno que os ha parecido? Perdón por tardar tanto, quería publicar este capítulo cuanto antes pero por cosas de la vida me acabé retrasando. Pero vamos, lo que importa es que lo hayáis disfrutado y espero a ver transmitido toda la atmósfera en la que quería sumir a los lectores. Como siempre esperare vuestros reviews y ya nos volveremos a ver en el capítulo final de la historia.**

**PD: La canción que da título es Gods and Monsters de Lana del Rey así como que la frase del principio es de una canción de Florence + The Machine, que me pareció que encajaba perfectamente. **


End file.
